


Reality, meet Devil May Cry

by alucardismaster



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Humor, M/M, Smut later on in the series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 217,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alucardismaster/pseuds/alucardismaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My names Adrian Black, and at the moment, i am losing my mind. NO Wait! listen to me, somehow i've landed in the<br/>world of Devil May Cry and i cant get out, please help ME!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reality, meet Devil May Cry

**Dante walked down the fogged streets, his feet making hollow ‘thunks’ his head turning from side to side, scanning his surroundings. Coming up on an alley, a clawed blue/black hand landed on the ground. Dante walked to the opening of the alley turned and spotted a familiar dark shadowed form. He let out a hrmph and reached into his coat, and then the shadowed form fell forward and landed on the ground. Its body spilled out onto the floor, revealing it to be a demon, but a red stain was on its back, it seemed to be blood. Dante hrmphed again and started to walk off, when a white spot appeared from the dark-**

“Adrian, dammit would you listen to me!” an angry brass boomed from the front of the vehicle. I recognized the voice and let out a soft groan of annoyance, I hit the pause button on my Ipad, making the video stop right as Lady stepped into the scene.

                Pulling the earbud from out of my ear I shift my body to where I’m sitting at a 90 degree angle, my legs underneath my favorite blanket rested on the van’s bench seat. “What?” I asked, not trying to hide the annoyance I felt.

                “Are you watching that devil may care shit again?” my uncle Phil asked, his eyes in the rear view mirror, but shifted back towards the highway.

                “Phil, language.” His wife Gertrude, my aunt, chastised him.

                Annoyed at my uncles dissing my favorite media franchise, I narrowed my eyes at the back of his head. “Okay, a) its ‘Devil May CRY’ and b) so what if I am?”

                Phil glared at me into the rearview mirror. Matt, Chelsea, and Sam, my cousins, *cough* parasites, turned around in their seats to look at me, I was in the back of the big rental van. You know the ones that have like four bench seats behind the driver and passenger seats. I was in the back after all, each of us having our own. The look on their faces showed a glee at the prospect of me being in trouble again.

                “You know I don’t like you watching that crap.” Phil said angrily.

                “And you know that I don’t like going to church.” I retort back. “Yet you still make me go, so it seems were at a standoff.”

                The look Phil gave me was murderous, but I just shrug it off, after all I’ve been on the receiving end of it for years. Plus he had nothing on grandma Florence, that old bitch could glare down the devil and makes him beg for mercy. A funny image of Mundus on his knee’s crying came into my mind, causing me to chuckle slightly.

                “Why you little-”

                “Phil, the road!” aunt Gerdy shrieked, Phil quickly righted the rental van, causing it to shake, jostling everyone.

                “Look Phil,” I start off till he growls at me, causing my cousins to giggle, “I don’t dictate what you or the rest of your family does on THEIR electronics.” This causes an awkward pause in the van. “And besides, the deal we have is that as long as **I** pay for **MY** own stuff, you can’t control what I do on them.”

                Though lord knows he had tried to, he just couldn’t access my stuff. Mainly because I password protected everything I could, changing them regularly, I also kept everything else in a safe that they couldn’t crack. The parasites would take anything that they could find, even if it wasn’t rightfully theirs, so yeah the safe was good measure, though I now have to buy a new one since they had forced me to sell it for the move. Everything I owned, except for some of the hand me down clothes, I had worked for on my own time. I took every job I could find since I was 11, just trying to earn some coin to buy stuff that was actually mine.

                Phil grunted at my response and just stared back at the road, everyone else turned around, the parasites giving me a mocking look before sitting back down. I just sighed at them and got back into a comfortable position, and went back to watching my favorite episode of Devil May Cry.

                I may have lied a little when I said that I had earned the money for everything I owned. The money for the Ipad, I got after black mailing my uncles family, well they started it anyway. You see, I had scrapped and saved for two years, having my eyes set on buying a PS3, along with DMC4 the minute they announced it. In 2009 I had finally made enough to buy both bran spanking’ new. I had played the game, loving the story and graphics, and also loving my new system. Unfortunately fate had a way with fucking with me, as always. I had come home from babysitting the next door neighbor’s kid to find the parasites playing on my precious PS3; apparently they were playing DMC4, on my fucking profile.

                Needless to say I had been pissed off, well okay royally pissed the fuck off. The parasites had quickly pulled out all the cords and were playing keep away with it, I had hit one in the gut and in retaliation, and then Sam had thrown it down the stairs, destroying it and my DMC4. I promptly beat the shit out of them, they went to their parent’s and despite my justification, and they had punished me for it, and refused to refurbish my system and game. Well to get back at them, I had simply stopped doing my chores. You see, my aunt and uncle spoiled their children, and I mean SPOILED them, so the parasites had it in their heads that they didn’t have to do any chores. So it was my job to take care of the whole house, the dishes, clothes, the cleaning and what not, they even made me cook for them. The stingy assholes didn’t even pay me for Christ sake! So I just stopped cleaning and cooking, well except for my own stuff.

                After three weeks of living in utter filth, the parasites contributed mostly to this since they are ginormous slobs, they had come crawling to me, begging to clean the fucking house. So I asked for 600 bucks and 20 more a week for cleaning the house. Hey I deserved it after all the shit I’ve had to put up with. They gave in, and the house was back to being spotless.

                Oh guess I should introduce myself, sorry for my long ass rant. Names Adrian Black, I’m 17, fixing to be 18, and I am currently on my way to some city with my uncles family to ‘start a new life.’ My real family is no longer around, so I’ve been living with Phil’s family since I was 7. Now I know what some of you are saying, that I should be grateful for still having family and that I can live with them. Well my answer to those naggers is this, live with them for a week and see how much you start to bitch and rant.

                I really am resenting this move, after all I had a steady job back were we used to live, and I was 2 grand away from buying this black 2006 corolla I had my eye on. Sighing I looked out the back window to see our u-haul trailer behind us. My stuff was back there, I had managed to stick everything into one duffel bag and a backpack. My favorite blanket that’s as old as me was with me as stated earlier, along with my Ipad, and another backpack that held some books and my two collapsible batons, better known as ASP’s. If anyone disses my blanket, I will beat them with my ASP’s.

                It’s around 2 in the afternoon and we’ve been driving to this place for the last six days. I say we because I’ve had to take a couple of turns behind the wheel while Phil or Gertrude took a nap, I’ve also had to play navigator for him, and the parasites meanwhile just slept in their seats. I really wanna see how they react to staying up through the night trying to navigate traffic on a sugar high at 2 o’clock in the morning. Why we didn’t take a plane was lost on me, but truthfully I’m terrified of planes so it doesn’t matter to me anyway.

                Thunder boomed in the background, making me look at the sky. It was dark grey and I could see signs of lightning. I just smile at it, I love storms they’re perfect weather to sleep in. My episode ends and the screen returns to my video archive screen. I sigh and hit the lock screen button, then put my Ipad in my bag. I roll around to a more comfortable sleeping position and closed my eyes, the sound of rain pitter patting on the roof of the van just make me even sleepier. Within minutes I’m letting the darkness of sleep take hold, but for reason I feel this electrical sensation as my consciousness fade to black. Huh wonder what it could be?

-          Three hours later –

“Adrian sweetie wake up.” My aunt Gertrude says softly, shaking my shoulder. I let out a groan and push myself up. I rub the sleep out of my eyes; unfortunately I had to push my red hair outta the way. Some of the other guys from game night at the library had said that I look like Ada Wong with Clair redfeild’s hair color, which since I’m a guy kind of pissed me off. But I accepted it as the compliment that it was meant to be, though later he joked about getting me a red cocktail dress and a gun. I politely smacked him upside the head, refused the dress but accepted the gun, I never got the gun.

        “Umm,” I say rotating my arms and neck to get rid of the knots, “Where are we at?” I asked, pretty sure that we weren’t near our destination. More likely we were at a town an hour away stopping a fast food place because the parasites bitched that they were hungry.

“Were in a town about an hour and 30 minutes away from where were supposed to be, the kids wanted to get some food first.”

Damn I’m good, I think as I get out of the van. The rain had slowed down to a light trickle showing signs that it’d probably stop soon.

“What time is it?” I ask as we head into the Hardees’s, good, I like their chicken sandwiches; it’s one of the few things that the parasites and I agree on. I hold the door open for Gertrude as she tells me it’s about 5:30. We stand in line, and soon we order our stuff, get it and sat down with the rest of her family. I start tearing into the sand witch, finally realizing how hungry I actually was. I get polish off half of the sand witch when I take a breather and start in on my fries, when a nagging feeling told me to ask Phil something.

“Hey Phil,” he looks at me with a what look, not defensive but not all exactly nice. “What’s the name of this city were going to?” Everyone stops eating and looks at me as if I’m stupid; hey I’ve been working so sue me if I missed a family meeting or two.

“Oh you will just love it Adi,” My aunt Gertrude gushes, I cringe inwardly at their nickname for me, which is weird considering my other nickname is Ada Redfield. It was dubbed on to me by the guys and gals from the anime and game club. I preferred it to Adi; don’t ask because I can’t really explain it really. I finally tune back into my aunts rambling. “… It’s a lovely tropical island,”

Wait island, where the hell are we going? “It is simply a beautiful city.” She continues gushing, wait we haven’t been to it yet, what the hell have you seen of it. “And their church is tied in with their own local government.” She finishes.

Aww, and there is the main reason why we left, I mentally kick myself for not going to that lawyer and getting myself emancipated like I had planned on a few years earlier. For those who don’t know my family I’ll put it into perspective, my family, are religious nuts and I mean that any way you’ll take it. Every branch of the family goes to a different religion, and they are hardcore believers in what every church they go to.

My own family’s religion of choice was Catholicism, and I mean hardcore catholic. Grandma Florence was the most devoted woman I’ve ever met, and plenty of other people who met her said the same thing. Hell, even the priest came to her for his confessions; my mother always said Florence could make the pope cry. My uncle Drew, my mom’s brother, Phil is my dad’s brother, was one of the guys who shot at the cops at Waco in ‘93.

But compared to the rest of my family, Phil’s was the odd one out, in the way that they never stuck to one religion for more than two years. Which was perfect for our last town, it had a grand total of 26 houses of worship, and we had tried almost all of them, except the two cults, the hedonist place, and the voodoo church, though the last one I had wanted to attend. Since the time I’ve been living with Phil’s family I have been a Lutheran, Methodist, Hinduism, Huguenot, Buddhist and a plenty of others. I liked Buddhism, it’s just that I violated their teachings too much to be considered one, plus I liked Judaism it’s just that I liked my bacon more. I find all of it funny and annoying as hell, funny because Phil used to be a southern Baptist minister, annoying because of the prospect of religion itself. Each of them had it to where that they were right and any other religion was wrong. Personally I chose to be agnostic, it’s a way of saying that I’m skeptical of religion, well cynical of it really, but in the end I still believe in the chance that there is a deity out there.

So any way, a theocratic government was perfect for Phil and his family, they seemed to enjoy the confinement of religion, and theocracies were known for its strictness and contracts. But for some reason that nagging feeling was getting worse.

“But what’s the name of this marvelous city?” I asked sarcastically, the nagging feeling turned into a harsh buzzing noise.

“It’s called Fortuna.” My aunt Gertrude said proudly.

I just stared at her, and the rest of them. “A city called Fortuna?” I asked, I’m pretty sure my face was blank with disbelievement.

“Yeah, didn’t you hear her?” Sam said mockingly.

“And you say that it’s an island with a theocratic government.” I state, ignoring Sam’s statement. Uncle Phil and aunt Gerdy shaked their heads at me, okay time for the joke to end.

“Ha-ha the joke is really funny, seriously what’s the name of the city?” I say, not bothering to hide the annoyance I felt. Seriously? did they take me for a fucking idiot. Fortuna may exist in name only for some town in the middle of nowhere, but one that was on an island and had its own theocratic government, pssh puhleaze. It would be my dream to be in Devil May Cry, but unfortunately dreams like that are for the purpose of escaping reality, or at least trying to avoid it for a little bit.

“I don’t know what you mean.” My aunt Gertrude said a pure look of hurt on her face. I just let out a snort of disbelief and roll my eyes.

“Yeah right.”

Gertrude looked like she was about to burst out into tears, “I’m *hic* not *hic* a-” she never gets to finish because Phil gives her a napkin to wipe her eyes into. Gertrude is a very nice woman; she is by far the only person in all of my family that I truly like. She’s just weak when it comes to being authoritive, or anything truly challenging, which explains why her and Phil used to be partners in their real estate firm, till they sold it. 

“How dare you accuse us of being liars.” Phil said, his face was turning purple in anger. When I was younger I would be apologizing like crazy by now, because Phil used to beat the shit out of me to ‘discipline’ me. He stopped when I started to hit him back, I grew a spine quick enough for the disciplining to only go on for a few months, but I didn’t forget them. Truthfully I think I was his surrogate for his kids, since he never hit them, but still beatings kind of etch into your mind.

“I didn’t accuse you of being liars; I accused you of playing a bad joke on me.” I say giving him my level best stare.

“We aren’t playing a joke on you, we really are going to the island Fortuna, and we are going to be happy there, whether you want to be is you choice not ours.” Phil replied angrily.

I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Fine, whatever you say, and Gerdy.” She looks up at me, the tears are still fresh but there are less of them. “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry I was being a bastard to you.”

“La… language!” she said with a coked laugh. I smile at her, showing that I actually meant what I had said.

I laugh to and the tension goes down a few keys. We go back to eating, the parasites start a contest to see who can eat the fastest, and I beat them all, even though I wasn’t competing.

“Adrian,” Phil says clearing his throat, “You’ll drive the rest of the way.”

“Okay.” I say, I was kind of expecting this; I’m going to have to stash my blanket. He tosses me the keys and I catch them easily enough.

“Were going to have to fill it up a little, the agreement says we have to turn it in with at least half a tank full.” I nod to show that I was hearing him clear enough. “We’ll use the gas station next door.” Again I nod and went to fill up my drink.

10 minutes later I had pulled the van up next to the pump, I had put my blanket in a space bag and sat on it to deflate the air, it was now underneath the rear bench seat were Phil will be taking his nap. Phil wanted to pay using his card, so he was standing next to me watching the price go up and up, mumbling about how the economy is. I just nod in agreement when a car pulls up, it was a cherry red Aston martin and damn did it look good. Then the doors opened and two people got out, the woman in the driver side was wearing a very tight and very small, top that showed off her obviously fake gigantic boobs, her hair was obviously bleached. She also wore the **miniest** (if even a word) mini skirt I’ve ever seen.

The guy that got out of the passenger side wore cargo shorts and an unbuttoned shirt, revealing a tan body that was in very good shape, I mean six packs and all that muscle that some guys worked hard to get. Though his Pecs were bigger than they should have been, they looked like someone had given him a little boob job. Yep defiantly steroids. I stared at the guy more then I should have, I knew because Phil cleared his throat angrily.

“You will burn in hell with those thoughts.” He said, giving me a piercing glance.

I scoff at him, “I already got a suite reserved Phil, and besides did you see them, they want people to look at them.” I looked at him as he looked back at the couple as they were starting to walk into the gas station. Their asses seemed to sashay as they walked, revealing a tramp stamp on the girl, the guy I think wore a thong.

“You do have a point, but still that doesn’t mean it’s polite.” He said grudgingly agreeing with me.

“Yeah right, did you see the boobs on that guy.” I say trying to draw away attention from me.

“Yay, almost as big as the girls.” Phil said with a short laugh. Then he stopped the gas from pumping and paid for it.

                I sigh mentally at the bullet I just dodged, Phil had his suspensions about me, but I had been able to ward him off. At the moment he probably had the suspension of me being bi, or at least a little bit. Lord knew what would happen if he found out the truth, or looked up some of the type of fanfictions I read online. I should probably change the password on my Ipad, you know just in case.

-          An hour and 30 minutes later –

I’ve been driving long enough now that my ass had gone numb; Gertrude had stayed up front to navigate for me. After about 40 minutes of driving along countryside, the landscape had changed to that of a shoreline. The parasites wanted to go for a swim, which was stupid since it was raining cats and dogs outside. It had started to pour 20 minutes after we had left the gas station, rains fun to sleep to, but it’s a bitch to drive through, I still loved it though. I had yelled at them to sit down and shut up, because if they wanted to swim they’d had to jump out the damn van. I promised to slow down to 40 though, none of them laughed, but Gerdy cracked a smile.

I saw a town coming up and on the sign it said that the harbor to Fortuna was located there. I had a sinking feeling that I was losing my mind, and that I had made Gerdy cry for no reason. Maybe there is a real life Fortuna like that in DMC, the sinking feeling told me that there was none. Right as we hit the town, the rain miraculously cleared up and in an instant the sun was shining and the birds started chirping. Even the water that was just a few seconds ago choppier than an 80’s horror movie, was now smooth and crystal clear. Again the sinking feeling came back with a vengeance, except this time I had a little voice in my head that was screaming “ _Turn the fuck around now and drive.”_ I just about did it, but Gertrude started to happily give me directions to the rental agencies branch company in the town.

I grudgingly followed her directions, that little voice kept yelling “ _You fucking idiot, it’s too late to turn back now dumbass.”_ I just sigh as a pull into the back lot of the place, little more than a shack. We all pile out, I had to go back to get my stuff, and unhitched the u-haul, apparently we can turn it in here to.

Two people came out of the shack/building, one was a guy in a white robe like uniform, the other was a tall woman in black, her hair was halfway down her back, the tips where white and stopped about a fourth of the way up, the rest was pitch black, like she died her white hair. Both of them had a pin that was the shape of a sword had a wide curve, the bottom portion curved back enough that it hit touch the end of the hilt. I just stare at them wide eyed, oh shit, and start to think that I should have turned the van around, “ _Told you so dumbass.”_

“Hello you must be the burkens, yes?” the guy in white asked extending his hand out to us. Phil reached forward and took the man’s outstretched hand with a big smile in place.

“Yes we are, I’m Phillip, this is my Wife Gertrude, my sons Sam and Matt, my daughter Chelsea,” Phil introduced his family, each shook the man’s hand all with smiles on their faces. “And this is my Nephew Adrian Black.” Finally introduced.

“Yes, Adrian, I have heard much about you, it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Petrov.” The man, Petrov, says his big smile still in place. Yeah everything he probably heard he got from the police reports or the neighbors. You not fooling me buddy, creepy ass smile or not.

I take his hand and give him my best smile back at him, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Petrov, and I am glad to say that I am happy at the prospect of living in Fortuna.” I can lie with the best of them, but these guys could definitely tell I was lying through my fucking teeth.

“I am so glad to hear that.” Petrov says, his smile increasing but his eyes were growing colder, and his grip beginning to become vice like. The woman in black cleared her throat, making Petrov pull away from my handshake and our staring contest, his smile met his eyes again as he laughed.

“Oh I almost forgot, this is my partner Alma.” Petrov says with sheepish grin.

“Hello” was the response of Phil’s family, but I stayed silent as they shook hands with ‘Alma’, I looked her over and suddenly saw a black hilted Katana with a matching sheath. ‘How did I miss that?’ she got to me and extended her hand, her eyes held a curious look as I shook it.

“Hello Ms. Alma.” I say politely, no use in being a bastard; after all I spent a good part of my life in the south.

She gives me a wolfish grin, “Hello Adrian, I hope that we will get to know each other.” She responds. Wow how kinder garden, I’ve only heard that expression in cheesy romance novels, and from those guys in movies that try to pick up girls, you know the ones that look like douches.

“Maybe we will.” I respond cryptically, no need to give away the truth that I am actually shaking in my combat boots. I take another good look at Alma, she had on a solid black sweater that hugged her body, and a black trench coat is what she wore over the sweater, black leather pants that tucked into black pointed heeled boots. She also wore black gloves, though the fabric felt nice. Her eyes were black with white pupils, okay weird. I still held that hope that this was still just a practical joke, but that hope was dwindling fast.

“We were sent by the order,” again dwindling hope, “to help you.” Petrov says all smiles.

“That was incredibly kind of them.” Gertrude said, yeah right they wanted to make sure we had actually gotten here and not just ditch them.

“Yes it was,” Petrov replied, he probably though that he had better stuff to do than babysit a group of annoying newbie’s. “So allow us to help you move your things onto your cart.”

“Cart?” Chelsea asked, her face fell on the realization that she’d probably have to walk.

“Yes we do not allow motor vehicles in Fortuna, but do not worry, there is public transportation.” Petrov said. He then motioned to Alma, who went to a shed and pulled out a two wheel pull along cart, you know the ones someone has to pull along. I had a sinking feeling that they didn’t have a horse to pull it along. We started to put everything onto the cart, it took about 20 minutes, unfortunately my duffel bag barely fit on the cart, so I had to carry both of my backpacks, luckily my blanket was already on the piled on cart. In the back ground a loud horn tooted, probably signaling something.

“Oh dear that is the ferry, Alma go and make sure that they don’t depart without us.” Petrov said to his partner. Something around her neck that was underneath her sweater glowed a soft amber color. Alma gave Petrov a dirty look that only I saw and ran off towards the direction of the ferry. Hmm, so there are bad memories between these two, could be useful to know.

“Okay, we should probably get going, follow me please.” Petrov says then promptly turns on his heel and starts walking. All of us stare at him, then each other, then the cart, then at me. Oh HELL NO! I glare at them all and let out a very nasty growl. “Do please hurry along.” Petrov yelled back to us, he knew a big speck.

Phil looked at me and glared; his hand went into his pocket and pulled out his wallet and pulls out a couple of twenties.

“More.”

He growls, but pulls out six more twenties. I quickly snatch them and stuff them into my pocket, and then I duck under the carts handle and lift it up with my knees. Damn, they know me all too well, wave some money under my nose and I’ll do just about everything, but not everything you dirty minded bastards, I have some dignity. The cart is light even with all the shit on it, so start to jog to catch up with Petrov, who is now a small speck. Everyone started to run to catch up with me, jeez I’m weighted down with about 300 pounds of shit pulling behind me and I’m faster than them.

I catch up with Petrov just as he reaches the ferry, a few other people were on it, including an annoyed captain who was talking (shouting) at Alma, who looked quite miffed. I pull the cart to a mildly spacious spot and set it down, I slide down on the floor panting slightly, yeah I had worked up a slight sweat, and you would to. Phil and his family get on board out of breath, pssh bunch of pussies. Alma says something to the captain, who then turns around and closes the ferry door and starts the boat.

I had a question that seemed practical to me and was great for the sake of annoying Petrov, what I don’t like him. “Um, how long will it take to get to Fortuna?” though from some of the fanfictions I’ve read it seemed to be a rough estimate of an hour, but hey always ask those who live there.

“A little over an hour.” Alma answers as she sits down on a bench to my right. I nod in acknowledgement, great stuck on a boat with Phil’s family and two people who look like they can kill with their pinky fingers, well Alma looked like she could anyway. I sigh and pull out my Ipad from my back pack and pull out my earbuds. You know what just for the hell of it I’ll say, LOOK AT ME I’M On a BOAT, there, stupid moment over.

I type in my pass code and pull up iTunes; I go to my ‘System of a Down’ section and hit the first song I saw, ‘Soldier Side’. I start to sway along to the music, and unknowingly I start to sing along with it.

“Dead men lying on the bottom of the grave

Wondering when savior comes, is he gonna be saved

Maybe you're a sinner into your alternate life

Maybe you're a joker, maybe you deserve to die

 

They were crying when their sons left

God is wearing black

He's gone so far to find no hope

He's never coming back

 

They were crying when their sons left

All young men must go

He's come so far to find the truth

He's never going home

 

Young men standing on the top of their own graves

Wondering when Jesus comes, are they gonna be saved

Cruelty to the winner, bishop tells the king his lies

Maybe you're a mourner, maybe you deserve to die

 

They were crying when their sons left

God is wearing black

He's gone so far to find no hope

He's never coming back

 

They were crying when their sons left

All young men must go

He's come so far to find no truth

He's never going home

 

Welcome to the soldier side

Where there is no one here but me

People all grow up to die

There is no one here but me

 

Welcome to the soldier side

There is no one here but me

People on the soldier side

There is no one here but me”

                I was bitch slapped back into reality by the sounds of clapping; I quickly hit the pause button and look around the ferry. Alma and the other passengers were clapping; even the captain was outside his booth and looking down at me. I blushed madly in embarrassment and turned my head to see Phil and the others staring at me in dumbfounded amazement. Petrov was also clapping slowly, a look of annoyance on his face.

                “You have a nice voice.” Alma said, bringing me back to look at her, the blush on my face deepening to purple probably.

                “Adi,” I cringe at the nickname, I still don’t know why I prefer Ada. I look up at Aunt Gertrude as she comes over to stare at me, an amazed look on her face. “I didn’t know you could sing, why you didn’t tell me.”

                I sight at this, I didn’t tell her, or the others for that matter, because they’d probably go bragging about how their nephew can sing to everyone around them. They’d also try to pressure me to join the choir or some shit like that. Now I’m not dissing anyone who is in choir or anything like that, it’s just that I don’t like having to spend time practicing and rehearsing when there’s time to for me to make money. Plus in a town full of churches and other religions, a good set of pipes will get you a lot of attention. Oh crap, if this really is **the** Fortuna, then there might be a chance that I could get roped into joining order’s choir section.

                Okay to give perspective on what my hope looks like in my mind I’ll give you an image from the time we left home, to now. Start off with a wide two lane road; now picture me walking on it that was my hope when we left. Now shorten that road to a single one way street, that’s what my hope was when I heard the name of the place were going to. Next imagine a sidewalk, that was my hope when we came into the town and meet these wonderful (Note the sarcasm) people, stares at Alma and Petrov.

                “Guess I was embarrassed.” I say shyly to Gerdy, giving her doe eyes. She just gushes at me and embraces me in a big hug. Plus I wanted to make sure you rotten as kids didn’t jack my shit and sell it. Speaking of the parasites, all three of them are giving me dirty looks; guess they don’t like anyone else but them getting the attention of their mother. Well bully for me.

                “You have no need to be embarrassed by a gift like that.” Petrov said, he had a serious concerned face. “Perhaps you should try to see if you can join the order’s choir, we are always looking for voices like yours.” He kneels down to look at me with a level glance. Okay time to put my acting skills to the test.

                “You, ah really think they’d take me?” I ask shyly, twiddling my thumbs, a light blush on my cheeks, I made sure to avert my gaze away from his quickly then back at him.

                “I do indeed,” He says proudly, he then puts his hand on my shoulder and squeezes it slightly, making me look at him. “I’ll make sure to put in a good word for you; you can trust me on that.”

                “Tha… thank you, I’d appreciate it really.” Damn, if he buys this I am so going to nominate myself for a fucking Oscar.

                “It’d be my pleasure.” Petrov says a confident smile in place. He gets back up and goes over to Phil and starts to talk about the Order. Gertrude gives me a hug and says she’s proud of me, wow that’s a first, and goes over to join in the conversation. Right as she leaves the Parasites swarm over me, angry looks on their face.

                “What was that?” Chelsea demanded, “Since when can you sing like that?”

                “Since ever.” I reply back nonchalantly, I was planning on being an ass to them since they were so fucking annoying, plus payback for not helping me move the damn cart.

                “What the hell was up with that whole innocent shit, what are you playing at?” Matt demands with a hiss.

                “Oh, you wouldn’t believe me even if I told you.” I reply back, hoping that it was cryptic enough. I said it low though so Alma and Petrov couldn’t hear me; if they did they didn’t show any knowledge of it. The parasites start to ask more questions, but I put in my earbuds and start to play more music, letting the heavy bass of ‘Deer Dance’ drown them out. They leave after they see that I’ve gone to my own little world.

                I’ve been listening to music for about an hour knows; luckily I haven’t burst out in song again. The dock is coming into view now, it looks a little rickety, and exactly like the one from DMC4. Shit! Now my hope is like a ledge and I’m hanging on for dear fucking life. Okay don’t panic, it still could just be a joke, a very thoroughly detailed joke. But anyway now is not the time to panic.

                We dock the ferry and begin the pour out onto the port, it was easy enough to pull the cart off the ferry, it was shaky as hell on the dock, but I managed. But then the incline started beat me back, well not exactly beat, but made my job as a mule much harder. I was struggling to keep up with them that I was so concentrated on pulling, that I was thoroughly surprised when the cart suddenly pushed forward. I look around behind me, of course being blocked by the luggage; I look over on the side, and surprised to see that Alma was helping me pushing from behind. Thank god, someone who actually gives two shits about helping someone.

                So we spent the next 45 minutes walking; only 10 minutes of it was on an incline so Alma stopped pushing. We were basically given a tour by Petrov, who seemed to have made a start in the career of tour guide. Though when he started talking about recent history primarily that of disaster that happened four years ago, my hope dwindled down to me hanging onto a tight rope. Then when he pulled us through the main square, quite nicer than the one I saw in the game I might add, my hope dwindled down even further to where I was holding on by a mere thread. A very, very, very tiny thread that was fraying, the reason why was because I saw the remains of the true hell gate in the distance.

                I know that at this point, I was just being really stubborn about holding onto my old reality. There was still this tiny part of me that was screaming out saying that it was all a joke. And damn if I was going to ignore it. So as we continued to walk further, we started to get into the actual housing district. Every house looked almost the same, though the further out went out, the bigger the houses got.

                Finally, after a slight hill I might add, we arrived at our house, and wow was it nice. So we (being me and Alma while the others just went around the already furbished house.) unloaded the cart, and carried everything into the house. I made Alma leave the shit in the front hall, since they were going to unpack their stuff and put it where they wanted, I wasn’t their fucking slave after all. She smiled at what I said, and promptly dropped a box that was marked fragile and private, with the name Chelsea over it, making a nice crunching noise.

                At some point I had taken out my Ipad and started playing random songs, o one but me and Alma could really hear it so it was okay. As we continued working the street lights came on, but we were almost done. I had just moved the last box into the hall when I heard a knock on the door, I looked at Alma, but she was busy talking to Matt about the local school’s sporting programs. Everyone else was busy, so I went to the door and opened it.

                What I saw made that thread of hope nearly snap in half, because standing in front of me was a woman, she wore a white ceremonial type dress, her red hair was up in a lazy ponytail and her green eyes looked at me, a smile radiated from her. Ten points to anyone who guesses who it is.

                “Hello, my name is Kyrie, and I liked to welcome you to Fortune.” Kyrie says happily.

                And with that sentence, my thread of hope snaps and lets me go screaming into the dark abyss that is reality. Funnily enough I could hear a line of lyrics in the background, the lyrics belonged to ‘Falling in Reverse’ and the song was ‘The drug in me is you’. The line went, “I’ve lost my goddamn mind.” Oh irony you are a real bitch.


	2. Reality bites

**Disclaimer: I do not own DMC, just my oc’s.**

**WARNING! there is a violent battle in this chapter, it includes blood and gore, as well as the killing of a demon in the shape of a wolf. I do not condone the beating of any kind of animals. This is just a story, nothing more. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Recap:**

**What I saw made that thread of hope nearly snap in half, because standing in front of me was a woman, she wore a white ceremonial type dress, her red hair was up in a lazy ponytail and her green eyes looked at me, a smile radiated from her. Ten points to anyone who guesses who it is.**

**“Hello, my name is Kyrie, and I liked to welcome you to Fortuna.” Kyrie says happily.**

**And with that sentence, my thread of hope snaps and lets me go screaming into the dark abyss that is reality. Funnily enough I could hear a line of lyrics in the background, the lyrics belonged to ‘Falling in Reverse’ and the song was ‘The drug in me is you’. The line went, “I’ve lost my goddamn mind.” Oh irony you are a real bitch.**

**Three weeks later-**

                “Adi hurry up were going to be late for mass.” Aunt Gerdy yelled from the bottom of the stairs. I sigh as I look at myself in the mirror, I hated going to mass, and I now know why Nero brought his headphones with him. Speaking of Nero, I haven’t seen hide nor hair of him, I guess all of those fanfics about him leaving Fortuna were right. Damn, I was really hoping that I might be able to get him to help me. Letting out another sigh I look over myself in the mirror, I wore my old black school uniform blazer, it had a stiff collar that stuck straight up, I was reminded me of the kind that guys in anime wear and also the collar on a priest’s outfit. I had my black Jack Skellington zip up hoodie that had an outline of his face, on underneath my blazer with the hood pulled out resting on the back of the blazer collar.

                Even though Fortuna is tropical everyone wears layers, hell even I have been wearing layers, for some reason you never really sweat in them, plus they feel comfortable. I pat down my pockets to make sure I had everything: wallet? Check, checkbook? Check (ironic), Ipod and earbuds? Check, ASPS? Check. What you never know when you’ll need them, plus this is DMC, there is going to be demons somewhere in this world.

                “Adrian Black, get your ass down here now!” Phil bellowed out. I roll my eyes and make my way slowly down the stairs; they can leave my ass behind and just go ahead of me for Christ sake, no need for the shouting.

                “You know you guys can just let me stay home.” I offer up hopefully, though lately I have been having my hopes stepped on so much that my mind keeps screaming to shut the fuck up.

                Phil gives me his version of a ‘shut up and get going’ look, “We are a family, we will go to mass as a family.” Then he did a double take at what I was wearing, plus my grey jeans. “You will not wear those things to mass, go upstairs and change now!”

                I give him my ‘you’re fucking kidding me’ look and just stare. “Okay, first we have the same agreement about clothes that we do about my electronics, as long as it doesn’t suggest or say anything that’s repulsive or vulgar.” Lord knows I’ve tried to though, “and second, you just told me to get down here, you really want to waste 45 minutes waiting for me to find something respectable to wear?”

                Phil looked at me with so much anger that it was practically rolling off him in waves, I was slipping my hands towards my pockets to touch the soothing metal. After all, I’m only 5’7 and fill is 6’1, I can beat the shit out of him, but at the cost of a few bruises. Yeah those incidents are probably what Petrov had heard about. Phil waved his hand in dismissal and opens the door and bellows out a command that gets the rest of his family out the door.

                I roll my eyes at Phil, give the parasites the finger as stick their tongues out at me, and give Gerdy a smile and a wave as I put on my combat boots that sits at the front door. I pull out my Ipod and look for some good music as I slam the door behind me. I pull up my playlist for ‘Buck cherry’ and start playing ‘Crazy Bitch’. Originally I played the song to throw off Phil along with many others that had the same principal, sex with girls, drugs and booze. I started too really like these songs, funny because I was straight edge and gay but hey who cares.

                I started to jog towards the church, or well whatever the hell they call it, because Alma and Christi were there. Christi, or Corpus- shortened to corpse- was Alma’s five year old daughter and she was a riot. Over the past three weeks that I’ve stayed in this sub tropical hell hole, Alma and I have become rather close friends, considering the fact that I’ve never really had friends before its kinda weird saying the word. Anyways Alma and I have spent the last couple of weeks getting to know each other, wow that sounds awkward. We both seem to have something’s in common, one being that we hate the people that were stuck dealing with, i.e. Petrov and Phil and the parasites, second being that we are total outcast in the fucking town.

                Though I personally am use to it, I’ve been that kid that sits by himself at lunch and recess for as long as I could remember. It used to bother me a lot, but then a year before I was sent off to Phil’s I started to stop caring about people that gave me looks and picked on me. I also started to learn that punching someone’s teeth in and breaking noses worked better than time out’s, oh here’s a tip, pick up a rock big enough to get a good grip on and just go to town on those assholes.

                I’m not really sure if Alma’s used to it though but she seems to be taking the whispers and stares well enough. But I’ve noticed something, the people of Fortuna seem to hate Alma, I think it’s because she’s different from them, still working on trying to get the truth from her on whether or not she’s a demon. Last week someone drunk came up to her and spit in her face and called her a whore, Alma just stood rooted in her spot, that same amber glow that I saw earlier was back, but she had a look of utter disgust and boredom in place. I on the other hand whipped out my ASP and promptly beat the shit out of him, gave him a fractured rib, broken femur and a concussion, not my personal best but hey whatever works.

                Well after that incident Alma introduced me to Christi, who looks just like her mother, except her pupil is a red cat like slit that you only see in certain light, and only has a streak of white hair.

                “ADA!” I hear through My Chemical Romances cover of Desolation Row, just now realizing the time that had passed, right before a tiny body jumped out at me knocking me on my ass.

                “Ugh, corpse can you give me a eight second warning next time.” I say sitting up, the pale little girl in black I was describing seconds ago clutching to my chest.

                Christi just giggles as she looks up at me “Sorry.”, the look on her face said otherwise. I glare at her, and then burst out laughing; it’s hard to stay mad at her.

                “Christi,” I heard Alma’s voice say sternly, “What have I told you about doing that.” I looked at Alma to see that she had a smirk on her face, yep she was enjoying this.

                “Hey Al” I say, using the nickname I gave her, she smiled.

                “Hello to you to Ada.” Yep I told her what my nickname was; I even showed pictures of Ada and Claire to her. She had laughed and said that she liked it; I named her Al after I showed her an episode of ‘Married with Children’. I swear she acts like Al Bundy sometimes.

                “Ada, can I listen to it.” Christi said banging on my chest with her fist, oww that actually hurt. She liked to call me that instead of my given name, she also liked being called corpse. Petrov had heard about our nicknames and said that it was stupid and childish as well as morbid. Corpse returned his comment by pulling down her bottom right eyelid with her middle finger and stuck her tongue out. See a riot, plus she hates Petrov to, can I get a whoop whoop?

                “Alright, alright corpse just stop beating me you abusive moron.” I say, seriously I think she bruised a rib.

                “Yay!” she cheered, then like a spider monkey she crawled onto my shoulders and pulled out my ear buds and put them in her ears. I and Alma share an eye roll as I turn my Ipod to ‘Call me maybe’, yeah I regretted introducing her to the song, and she always demanded it. Alma offered me a hand up, I needed it with Corpse doing piggy parrot on my shoulders. I took it and off we went towards the church, all the while Corpse was belting out the lyrics. I have to say it’s funny seeing the assholes around us turn heads at us, then hearing a five year old girl yelling “We’re you going baby?” and “here’s my number, so call me maybe.” I and Alma couldn’t stop laughing.

                We get to the steps just as the song ends a second time around, by them I was gritting my teeth, and Alma was ready to smack the back of her daughter’s head. We were relieved to say the least when we hit the steps, though sad because Alma had to leave to go stand with the other guards. Corpse scrambled off my shoulders to hug her mother, who affectively hugged her back and kissed her forehead goodbye.

                “Come one; let’s go sit in the back.” I say to corpse, she shakes her head happily and off we go, skipping to the wizard of oz tune, I showed it to her when I babysat while Alma was out on patrols, along with nightmare before Christmas.

                Soon mass starts, everyone stands but us as the priest? got up and started to open up the prayer. I and corpse roll our eyes and I pull out the book we’ve been working on during mass to improve her vocabulary. She works fast I have to say; she can read faster than me, I know she can because I ask her to recite it back to me after mass. I flip open Janet Evanovich’s ‘One for the money’ and we start were we last left off. We had to cover our mouths when there was a funny part, basically I covered corpse’s mouth with my hand, and she returned the favor.

                We were so engrossed in the book that we didn’t even feel it when someone sat down next to corpse.

                “What are you two doing?” Kyrie asked, making us draw our attention away from the book. The minute corpse saw her, her adorable face lit up and she effectively glomped her. I had noticed that Corpse had a sisterly crush on the red headed songstress a few days ago. Kyrie smiled and let out a small laugh, returning the hug to the little girl. Ouch, I feel your pain sister, little girl can hug.

                “I’m teaching her how to read.” I say effectively, I liked Kyrie I mean sure she was the come save me girl that almost every game had, but still it was kinda annoying to talk to her at times. But I had to admit, if I ever wanted to come to this church of my own free will, ha never going to happen; I would come just listen to her sing.

                “Why are you teaching her to read during the middle of mass?” Kyrie asked after she had wormed her way out of corpses hug.

                “Because we fall asleep listening to this guy go on.” I reply, corpse was shaking her head for emphasis.

                Kyrie had a somewhat pained reminiscent look on her face, “You know, someone I once knew said something like that once.” She looked like she was about to cry, guessing she was thinking of Nero. I went over what I said and realized that I paraphrased what he had said right before Sanctus was shot by Dante. Crap.

                “What happened to that person?” Corpse asked all doe eyed. She really idolized Kyrie, well except for the weak part, corpse could kick ass. I’ve seen some of her handiwork in a photo album that Alma had shown me, the pictures were of kids that had the crap kicked outta them. Weird but hey, my idea of family renaissance was thinking about all the times Grandma Florence yelled that I was the child of the devil and beat me. One time with a wooden rolling pin, all the while my older brother and sisters where snickering in the corner eating chocolate chip cookies that Florence had made with the said rolling pin.

                Aww, good times, I say this because I remember taking the rolling pin out of that old bitches hands and tossing it out the apartment window, breaking it, and effectively hitting a guy that had just robbed the tiny little grocery store that was next door. The store owner gave me 120 bucks and a slushy; my family gave me a black eye for the window.

                “… He moved away.” Is what I caught from the end of Kyrie’s explanation? Damn I missed it, I was hoping to find out where he was and I just missed my big chance. Again, a big Fuck You to my deceased family, who are probably giving me the finger from their graves.

                “Oh, by the way Adrian, what happened with the choir master, I hear you didn’t get the position?” Kyrie asked me with genuine concern.

                Ah yes, the choir try outs as I called them. That son of a bitch Petrov came through with his promise to try to get me on the choir. I spent a week and a half going over exercises to help my voice, and Kyrie helping me practice. But it was all a waste, because I never intended join, I’d give it a try but hell no. so when the time came to sing in front of some pompous snooty asshole that was the choir master, I choose ‘I am only one’ by We Are The Fallen. Needless to say, he liked my voice a little bit, but hated the song. He said it was the sole opposite from what the order teaches, and that I was tainted by the song. Pssh jackass can go stuff it, doesn’t know good music from a pile of shit.

                So anyway back to trying to ditch Kyrie’s concern. I put on my sad face and puppy dog eyes, if I was going to get outta this then I would have to pull out some good sized guns. I start up some little tears in my eyes and look up at her.

                “I tried Kyrie, I really did, it was just that I chose this song that he didn’t like, I swear I meant to give it my best.” I let out a little hiccup for some added effects, it fooled her and Corpse. I could tell because they started patting my back and tried to comfort me.

                I eventually get them to believe that I am alright, and promise them that I will cheer up and try again. Kyrie believes me, though she still seems worried about me, she left to go up front and sing. Corpse looks a little sad about her leaving, and about my supposed depression. Oops think I might have overdone it a little. Well anyway, the next half hour consist of Kyrie singing, a few more prayers and sermons, and me balancing my checkbook. I’m not kidding about the last part, after all the taxations on my bank account I have a sum total of $6,592.64. And you have no idea how long I have scrapped and saved for it.

                So after everyone was dismissed I and corpse went to find Alma, who was obvious to spot because she was one of the two people who were decked out in black colors, the other being me.

                “So how’d you guys enjoy the sermon?” Alma asked, though she seemed to have already guessed the answer.

                “We got half way through book mommy, and then Kyrie came by and we started to talk, then Ada balanced his book.” Corpse replied after glomping her. Alma looked at me with a WTF look, I held up my checkbook to show her, for the hell of it I balanced it on one finger.

                “Hmm, seems like you two have had a good time.” She observed with a smirk.

                “Yep,” Christi said happily, then her face turned serious, “Hey mommy?”

                “What is it sweetie, and please hurry, I’ve got patrols to start.” Alma replied.

                “Can I take Ada to the special stone?” corpse asked with her doe eyes. Huh what the hell is the ‘special stone’?

                Alma looked at her daughter with surprise, “Why would you want to take him there?” you know this third person thing gets kinda annoying, well unless your deliberately doing on purpose to screw with a person. I’ve done it a couple of times, referring myself in third person that is, along with saying ‘according to the prophecy’, after everything I said I would do. Try it, its fun to screw with people like that.

                “Ada’s depressed that he didn’t get the choir spot with Kyrie.” Corpse responded, wait what, oh shit I did over do it.

                Alma looked at me, she knew I could give two shits about the choir spot, but hey who could crush a little girl’s dreams. Well I could, just not her girl’s dreams. Pretty sure she’d show me what she could do with her katana. “If he wants to go then it’s okay with me.” Alma gave me a look that said ‘fuck this up and I’ll castrate you so hard’.

                I gulped mentally and said yes, then was glomped/choked by corpse.

                “But be careful out there, there have been reports of strange demons lately, I don’t want you to get hurt.” Alma said with concern.

                “If I helps, I’ve got my ASP’s with me.” I offer up, because from what I saw on Alma’s face, she seemed to give these demons a high ranking. Crapolla.

                “If what helps?” a sing song voice asks. We turn to see Kyrie behind us, she had changed her outfit to wear it was more casual and mobile, basically, a below the knee skirt, and a cream colored long sleeved shirt, along with some boots. Hmm, she could really pull it off.

                “Kyrie!” Corpse yelps and then glomps the poor girl again, geez she should have a limit or something.

                “Christ is dragging Adrian off to a spot she goes when she’s sad to cheer him up about the choir thing.” Alma says nonchalantly, she then turns her head to me and puts a hand on my shoulder; I stare into her eyes and see that she’s worried but I feel that she trusts me. “Be careful.”

                I smile up at her, “We will be, besides you know that we can take care of ourselves.” I say back with fake confidence. I know that I can take on a **human** opponent, not so sure about a demon one.

                “Well in that case, can I come along with you guys?” Kyrie asked, corpse let out a squeal of approval from her spot hanging from Kyrie’s neck. No, no, no and oh yeah HELL NO!

                “Sure, just are careful all of you.” Alma says, then kisses corpse on her forehead goodbye, she turns around and gives me a pat on the back and a look of sympathy. Great, leave me why don’t you, no wait come back, COME BACK!

                I let out a sigh and turn to Kyrie and the monkey known as Christi as she hangs from the songstress. “So where exactly is this ‘special stone’? I ask, wanting to get this over as soon as possible.

                Corpses face lights up and she lets go of Kyrie’s neck and lands on the floor, then she takes my hand and Kyrie’s in hers and starts to drag us along behind her.

                So for the next twenty minutes walked, and walked, and walked, and listened to some music. Kyrie seemed to like Kimbra and Florence + the machine, but she gave me a weird look when I started to play Korn’s ‘Twisted Transistor’. What is everyone in this town afraid of metal and rock?

                So back to the route we were taking, well I have to say it looked so damn familiar that the pit in my stomach feeling came back. It wasn’t screaming at me, yet, but it was there and steadily climbing. Soon we ended up at the docks, which I have avoided due to the fact I can’t get the idea of scarecrows popping out of nowhere out of my head. Though I did happen memorize the times that the ferry arrived and left, after all never know when you’ll need to get the hell outta dodge. Though I was hoping that I’d do it sooner than later.

                Corpse leads us across the bridge; Kyrie and I were sharing worried concerns, though hers seemed to be more worried and knowledgeable.  Soon were in this dark and damp place with big wheels turning, it looked like a mine. I had to help Kyrie across this open sewer type thing, thank god it was only water, and then we had to follow our enthusiastic leader up a really long ladder. When I got up there I froze, to the left was a weird looking stand that looked like half a cage with two candles on either side, oh crap, and to the right there was a an eerie looking gold statue that looked like a woman with a lion’s head holding up an hour glass with gold like sand that looked more like energy waves.

                _“OH SHIT!”_  I think as realization hits me with a bitch slap. This is the path to that place with all those shacks that Nero and Dante fight Berial and were Dante destroys that Hell Gate. Crap, don’t tell me that this ‘special’ stone is the remains of the gate. The pit in my stomach is now screeching at me like when you drag nails on a chalk board. I should run, but hey when has anyone accused me of acting smart. Well they do accuse me of acting like a smart **ass**.

                I look at Kyrie; she seems to be having a little bit of a panic attack at the moment. Yep I think that this little trip is dragging up a few bad memories. We get out of the mine to go up this hall with steps; I get a little flashback from the game to know that this is leading up to Ferrum hills. I gulp as I follow corpse up the steps, god I hope this is going to end well. “ _Don’t bet on it”_ my little annoying voice says to me. Huh wonder why it isn’t screaming at me yet to run like mad, _“Because you won’t listen to me dumbass.”_ Well at least it learned something.

                “Christi, Adrian I don’t think we should come here.” Kyrie says worriedly, I concur with the other red head.

                “Aww, but it’s just ahead of us, pwease?” she asks, pulling out the cute card, along with her doe eyes and pout. Shit look away, look away, aw dammit I looked. Sighing I shrugged and turned to Kyrie, who seems to be fighting the same battle I was.

                “Just stay behind me alright.” I say to her, she seems to want to argue but she gives in and shakes her head slightly.

                “Yay!” corpse yells, but we all cringe at the echo it creates. Kyrie lets out a sigh the same time that I do, then we both grudgingly start forward. Within seconds were greeted a dim light, the suns behind some clouds.

                I look around to see the burnt remains of old patch work shacks. It looks like the remains of shanty towns and Hoover-villes that I saw in my text book last year. Corpse lets out another squeal and starts off in a quick dash, me and Kyrie share a look and then run off after her. We get to the end of the remains to see a pile of black rubble, on either side was more rubble and on top of each pile was what looked like a black broken heart piece that had been worn away by the weather. Yep this was the remains of the Hell Gate that Dante destroyed with Lucifer.

                “Huh, so this is your ‘special stone’? I ask, though pretty sure I was being captain obvious.

                “Yep, I found it last year when we came here, every time I come here and I get happy, because I’m not the person who had their heart broken.” Christi says happily. Wow, she is kinda a realistic romantic, but she totally misunderstood the purpose of the breaking of the Hell Gate, though I’m slightly confused on it to.

                “I think that we should go.” Kyrie said sternly, I looked at her and she had a worried expression on her face.

                “But why?!” Christi whined.

                “Be… because it’s going to rain soon.” Kyrie stammered out. Oh good save, wait that was a rain drop, yep time to go.

                “Yeah, I guess it is time to go,” I say aloud then turn to Christi who looks like she’s ready to cry, oh crap I don’t want Alma to castrate me because of something that her daughter might say. I’m kinda attached to my anatomy in more way than one you know.

                “You were right corpse, this did cheer me up.” I say then kneel down and hug her for good measure. “Thank you so much.” I add with a little bit of a choked voice.

                “You’re really not sad anymore?” she asks, the tears drying up, her face lighting up with joy.

                I nod my head she squeals and glomps me, wrapping her arms around my throat, effectively cutting off my air supply. God damn what did Alma feed this girl.

                “Um, Christi I think you should let go, He’s starting to turn blue.” Kyrie says with a worried chuckle. I felt relief as the air rushed back into my lungs when she let go.

                “Sorry.”

                “It’s *gasp* fine.” I say gasping in air. Suddenly that sinking feeling hits me full force, shit something is coming.

                “Kyrie, Christi,” I say getting up; both of the girls look at me with worry, Kyrie because she was worried from the beginning, Christi because I used her full name. “Get behind me and start walking back to the tunnel, NOW.” I say the last with as much authority I could muster up with a bad round of oxygen.

                “Why, whats going on.” Corpse asked worriedly, looking around for anything. Kyrie started to pull her along, but mimicking her actions.

                I start to walk back, pulling out my ASP from each pocket, with one flick of my wrists they will extend to 31 inches of steel, but I don’t think that will help much. “I don’t know, but we need to leave be-” I was interrupted by the sound of a loud thud, followed by that of growling and maniacal laughing. All of us shuddered and turned around to see the source of the creepy ass noises.

                To my horror I see five arm scarecrows, two leg scarecrows, and two black wolves that I have never seen before in any of the games. The scarecrows were stumbling around on their legs or leg; all were eyeing us with hunger, and laughing their creepy ass laugh. The black wolves on the other hand were at the back of the group, they both had eerie red glowing eyes, longer teeth than regular wolves, almost like saber tooth tiger’s. Their fur seemed to be alive, the blackness moving around every now and then, whipping at nothing almost like living shadows.

                “KYRIE!” I shout, I then flick both of my wrists, extending the steel batons outward to their full lengths. “Take Christ and run, I’ll cover you.”

                “But wh-”

An arm scarecrow then charges at us, his bladed arm raised behind itself, I bring up my ASP’s to form an ‘X’ right as the blade is about to hit my face. I hold it back, hoping that the ASP will hold. I push back on it, then using my left leg I kick it in the abdomen sending it flying backwards into his buddies.

“JUST GO!” I yell as a leg scarecrow leaps into the air and does a vertical spin. I step left of the blade as it lands with a thunk, sinking it into the ground. I see Kyrie dragging off Christi as she screams that I needed help. I then spin in a circle and round house the scarecrow in the back with my left foot as it tries to free its foot. It goes down forward, sinking itself into the tip of the blade. I hear a ripping sound and look down to see that the blades tip had punctured the burlap that it was made out of, black beetles rushed out of it like water from a broken damn. The burlap body deflates with one final creepy laugh, the beetles scatter one down.

I look back to see that Kyrie and Christi had left through the way we came here. “Good,” I say to no one. I then shift an asp to one hand as I pull out my iPod and the little Ihome speaker. I hook it up as the demons look at me; they seem to be calculating what to do next. I put my Ipod on playlist mood, specifically my System of a Down Playlist. I put it down on the ground, followed by my blazer and hoodie, and didn’t want them to get cut up now.

The bass of ‘Deer Dance’ starts as I shift into a fighting stance, my feet evenly apart shifting from one to the other making it look like I’m bouncing, my hands held down to my side, elbows bent, both asp held forward. “Now, let’s get this party started!” I yell with a wild sneer in place. The lyrics start as the scarecrows charge forward.

I jump back as the other leg scarecrow jumps and spins and slams it’s blade into the dirt ground. I start to sing with the lyrics “Baton courtesy-” I scream emphasizing it with a whack to the leg’s face, knocking it backwards. It goes with the blow and pulls it’s blade out of the ground and does a back flip, laughing the entire time. I side step to the left, avoiding the blade, but directly into the path of one of the arm scarecrow’s swinging blade. I duck and bring up my right baton and hit it in the chest, “Service-” I then drop to my knees and stick out my leg as another arm swings its blade. I spin around and leg sweeps their legs out from under them, I feel pain from my shin hitting their peg legs, but I grin and bear it. “With a smile!” I finish it by jumping up and bringing both asps down on the back and chest of the airborne scarecrows, slamming both into the ground, causing them to land on each other’s blades. Each punctured the other’s burlap bodies, letting out a torrent of black beetles. Two more down, six more to go.

I smile at them as the song changes to ‘Dreaming’, the scarecrows regrouped and were watching me, still laughing that creepy as hell laugh. The wolves were still in the back, they were growling to each other in intervals, as if communicating. The scarecrows spread out, two arms to the left, the arm and remaining leg to the right, the wolves in front. I scan them as they stumble about in place, at the moment they made a semi circular shape; a pincer attack I think is what the formation is called, with me directly in the middle.

Out of the corner of my eye’s the leg scarecrow jumps into the air, two of the arm scarecrows charge forward at me, their blades pointed at my chest. I wait for the right time, praying that my idea will work, and then I cartwheel backwards just as the two arms were half a foot away. Their blades clash as they pass each other and head straight into each other’s chest cavity. The leg that was flipping into the air sealed their fate as its blade came down upon them in a way where it cut into the shoulders of both of the arms.

I run forward and jump, then I bring my arms down with the asp in each hand, upon the leg’s back, forcing the body of the scarecrow to go down, were it then slit itself open on the back of the dead arm scarecrow’s blades. Soon there’s a pool of black beetles scurrying about under the burlap sacks.

The remaining two scarecrows stop laughing, but the wolves are growling louder, one seems to be poised to attack; the other was eyeing me, its body relaxed. I stare all of them down, an arrogant smirk in place on my face, which causes wolf one to snarl.

My body is shaking from the adrenaline and the excitement, a euphoric feeling was taking place in my body. It felt good to kill these things, to hit them, kick them, to simply let loose on them. One of the arm scarecrows came charging at me with its arm poised ready to swing. Instead of waiting for it to come at me, I run towards it bellowing out a war cry. It wasn’t anticipating my tactic, it kept charging but not swinging, I punched it in the middle of its chest, smirking at the crunching sound I heard, probably the beetles, and it stumbled back. This left him wide open; I started to wail on it to the rhythm of the song’s guitar and drums. The other scarecrow jumps from its spot, blade arm draped across the front of its chest.

I ducked down in front of the one that I was beating on, but the one charging anticipated this. It swung it’s blade up at an angle, I got nicked in the forearm as I rolled to the right, a slight cry of pain, actually more annoyance, escaped from my lips. I smirk though when I see that in the process of swinging its arm up at an angle, it had cut up its fellow demon. A large gash was on its chest, running from its left side up diagonally to its right shoulder. The beetles started to poor out from the wound, one fell onto me, and I crushed it though, letting out a disgusted noise at the sticky mess it had left.

The scarecrow cackles at the blood that’s dripping from its blade, “You like that buddy, because that’s all you’re getting from me.” I say, and then I kick it in the sides with both my feet from my spot on the ground. It goes flying a few feet, it’s stunned so I take my chances and get up. I run to it as it tries to push itself up from the ground, it turns around halfway and see’s me running. “No time” I murmur to myself, I then jump and go into a drop kick, I go in a curved line and land directly onto the scarecrows back. My weight and force push it down onto its own blade; I jump on its back for good measure, quickly stumbling back as I feel a solid piece of mass underneath the burlap. I guess I had pushed down hard enough that it nearly cut itself in half.

I admire my handiwork for a quick sec, then I turn to face the last two demons, who I had feeling would be the toughest. My euphoric feeling is still there, but I start to concentrate my breathing, calming down enough to think. I had to be careful with these two, they were smarter than the scarecrows, and they seem to think that I had figured out. The song turned into ‘Bounce’, I just had to smile at the lyrics, and hey why not something nice before you has might die. Wait, stop doesn’t think like that idiot.

Wolf one was growling something in between the snarls, its body was poised low to the ground, bearing its teeth at me in a snarl, ready to attack. Wolf two was now getting into a fighting position; its eyes were on me as it growled out some more at wolf two. Hmm, so wolf two is boss huh, that means that wolf one was low dog, so to speak. I look at them as I get back into a fighting stance, arms and legs loose, ready to fight for my life.

With speed and agility that went beyond that of the scarecrows, wolf one leaped forward, its mouth open, teeth glistening, while wolf two barked something at it. I had time to swing my left baton, and think “ _Oh SHIT!”_

The wolf somehow simply swerved down and landed on the ground, it then took a swipe at my arm with its claws, wait what the fuck! The claws extended out from its paws and scratched me from the base of my shoulder down to my left wrist. I let out a cry of pain as I step back, weakly pulling my arm towards me. It had three claw marks running on the bottom of it, and god it hurt to move it, the blood seeped onto my gray t-shirt. I experimentally shifted my fingers, I gritted in pain and let out a small cry of anguish, I could move my fingers and arm, and it just hurt like hell.

Wolf two let out a sound that was probably a laugh at my sake, on its maw was a sneer that showed off its teeth, can wolves sneer? Or was it just a demon thing? Never mind that now.

I felt anger boiling up; a strong urge to run at it and give it my best shot came over me. I quickly squashed it, if I did something as stupid as that I would surely be dead, had to think, had to think. Then a brilliantly stupid idea came into my head, I could get me killed, or at least leave me armless for the other wolf, either way I had to try, ‘die trying’ and all that bullshit that they say.

“Yeah keep laughing bitch, right up till I skin you and cook you up in stir fry.” I growl at it. (Okay author’s note, I am sorry if that remark offended anyone, just fit with the taunt.)

Wolf one and two let out a snarl, and then two growled something at one, who then looked at me and licked its teeth. Oh shit, great move dumbass.

Wolf one let out a howl and charged at me again with its speed, I had enough time to put up my left arm in defense, right as the wolf sunk its two front canines into my wrist and the middle of my hand. “ ** _FUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKK!!!!!!”_** I scream, dropping the asp from my left hand, I could see that the teeth had gone all the way through and out the other side, I could feel its other teeth digging into my flesh of my hand. It growled in frustration and started to shake its head, I screamed more obscenities at it, I could feel things tearing and my bones were grating against the bitches teeth. It started to scratch at me with its claws, it tore into my chest and slashed across my stomach, causing the shirt to be torn to ribbons and leaving red trail marks on my chest.

Letting out another cry of pain I push my left hand forward, again screaming in pain as I pushed the demon away from me. I pull up my right knee and kneed it straight in its rib cage with all the strength I could muster. “LET ME GO YOU BITCH!” I screamed at it as my knee connected with its ribs, I could hear a crunching noise, though I couldn’t tell if it was the demons ribs or my knee. Fuck it, as long as I could get this bitch off of me. I screamed at it more, emphasizing them all with more knees to its ribs, a few times she scratched my leg in the process. But every time I hit it, a satisfying crunch or snapping noise came from it.

Its grip on my hand was weakening, as well as its efforts to shake its head back and forth; it was even starting to yelp in pain, though muffled through my flesh. Now was the time to finish it. I gritted past the pain, though by this time it was numb, and pulled my arm closer to me, along with the demon wolf attached. Letting out a war cry I started to bring down the butt of my right asp onto its snout and eyes. The asp was pointed at the end so it did some damage. Its teeth were getting pounded into my hand, but it pulled it back up every time. Blood was pouring and spraying everywhere, most of it mines.

I aimed for one of its eyes with the asp, it connected and blood splurted out from its socket. That was the miracle shot that made it let go of my hand, it pulled out with a sickening shlick and started to rub its eye with its paw. I stepped back, breathing heavily with my arm dangling useless to my side, bleeding like crazy. I couldn’t feel anything in my left arm, shit, but right now I didn’t care, I wanted to kill this damn wolf I would do anything to accomplish that task.

I sucked in a big breath and let loose a loud wordless cry, I then ran forward and raised my right leg attempting to kick it in the ribs one last time. It connected with an even louder crunching noise than the other blows. I smile at this, knowing that I had gone past the point of sanity; I was insane with rage, with the hunger to see the demon die painfully.

The wolf let out a yelp of pain as it went flying up then came crashing back down, landing on its stomach, all four legs spread outward. It was breathing heavily and I could see that it was choking on blood from when it coughed it up. I smile my biggest smile, a heat washed over me; I then went towards the wolf, smiling the entire time.

The wolf looked at me, for the first time fear reflected in its eyes, I could see my face in the reflection of its eyes, and god I looked so horrible. I sneer at it as I raise my right foot over its head, “Good bye Fido.” I say as I bring down my foot on top of its skull, cries of pain escaped from it as a wet sickening crunch came from it. Its cries fueled my bloodlust even more, I pulled up my foot a second time, and I then brought it back down a second time.

I repeated that process again, and again, and again, and again so many time that I lost count. I didn’t even stop when its cries of pain had stopped and it stopped squirming. I was enjoying the sound of the wet crunches that I received after every action. I finally stopped after I ran out of breath, I was gasping for air as I saw the reality of the horror that I had committed.

The demons head was barely anything but a blood stain on the dirt, I could see its brains and blood everywhere, and I could even feel some of the flesh drip off the bottom of my boot. Oh god, what have I done, the feeling of bile came to my mouth. I almost lose lunch over the horrible act but I swallow it back down.

A very loud cry of anger came from behind me, “ _fuck me”_ I say as I turn on my heel and bring my still working right arm up with the turn. The asp smashes into wolf two’s side, a loud snap came from its shoulder as it was knocked away from me, its jaws still snapping at me in anger. Were the hell was I getting this strength.

The wolf stood up shakily on its legs, almost tumbling over in the process. I feel something dark and menacing coming from it, I back up from it.

It sets its eyes on me, a loud growl coming from its throat, saliva dripping from its canines. Suddenly its fur started to come alive, the shadows around it were moving towards it forming a pool at its feet. Is it just me or did it suddenly get darker?

My inner voice was screaming to turn tail and run, and damn did it sound like a good idea. The wolves started to cry out, the shadows around its feet started to crawl its way up its legs. I had the mental image of the venom suit from spider man 3 as it made the journey up the wolf’s legs.

The sound of bones snapping filled the air, as I saw before me, the wolf started to grow bigger, wait shit, and it started to lean backwards, its fur was receding slightly into its skin. Oh holy shit it’s a werewolf, run, RUN! RUN!!! My mind screamed at me, but my body wouldn’t let me, I was mesmerized at the sight of its transformation. Feeling started to creep up my arm, all of it was pain, my vision blurred and I started to sway, oh triple shit.

The wolf was now standing on two legs; its tail was longer as was its claws. Its fur was lighter around its chest area, showing a muscular outline on its semi human body. It looked at me with more human red eyes and snarled. At this point my body started to listen to my mind and I turned and started to limply run away.

The Wolman let out a snarl and it was in front of me in a blur of black faster than I could see. I swung my right are without thinking, just relaying on pure instinct. The wolfman caught my wrist as if I was trying to swat at him lazily. He snarled at me and squeezed my wrist, I heard as well as felt something snap, with a gasping scream of pain my hand fell limply, dropping the only weapon I had left.

“You killed my MATE!” the wolfman screamed the last part at me in a raspy voice; it sounded like that of a pack a day smoker after 20 years. I tried to rise up my leg to knee him, but he was too fast. Before I could realize what was happening, I was staring up at the wolfman as he straddled my waste. Wait when did I wind up on my back?

“She may have been created with me, but she was all I HAD!” he screamed into my face again. He emphasized his sentence by holding up my right arm, nearly jerking it out of socket. He then put the tip of three of his clawed fingers at the base of my shoulder. Oh god, he was going to mimic what the other one had done to my left arm.

“No please!” I protested weakly, but he then dragged his claws upward to my wrist, deeper than what the female had done. I felt nothing at first, then a massive wave of pain shoot to my brain, causing me to scream another round of wordless cries of pain. I start to black out a little, the darkness clouding the edges of my eyes.

“You’re not getting off that easy, HUMAN” he yelled, and then punched me in the face; I saw stars and my vision went white for a few seconds. I could taste a coppery liquid in my mouth; I knew it well enough from other events in my life to know that it was blood.

I let out a cough of blood, a tooth rattled in its place. I look up him in sheer terror; he just smirked at me and revealed a row of shark like teeth. He leans down at me, my right arm still in his hands, bleeding down to the ground, making a plip noise as it hit the ground.

“I’m going to make your suffer first.” He says, his mouth next to my ear, I whimper in fear of him. “Then I will take you in the place of her, and I will enjoy making your life a living Hell.” He whispered harshly. My eyes go wide with fear, oh god this is my worst nightmare, Alma, Dante, hell Vergil, someone HELP ME!

He leans back and pulls on my arm again, bringing my hand and wrist up to his mouth. No! NO! **NO!!** “STOP!” I shriek as he bites down in the exact spot that his former mate had done to my other hand. I scream again, my voice going hoarse with pain. He then bites down harder into my hand, crushing and breaking the bones in it. I scream harder and louder, I scream and scream until I couldn’t scream any more, then I screamed more.

“ADRIAN!” I hear a familiar voice yell out. Oh god its Alma, tears of joy fill my already crying eyes as I lean my head over to see her familiar black outfit running out of the entrance tunnel to Ferrum hills. Yes, yes she was coming to save me; I though as I felt the wolfman let go of my wrist. I see a crowd of white behind her, oh god she brought reinforcements with her. Thank you, thank you so much. I’m not going to die, I’m not going to die, and I’m not-

Then the wolfman bite down on my throat, waves of pain flood my mind, the blackness coming back into the edges of my eyes the same time that I feel nothing but blood in my mouth.

“ **ADRIAN!!” I** hear Alma shout faintly, and then followed by the sound of something slicing through material. I barely recognize the lost of the teeth in my throat; he had taken my throat with him as Alma had kicked him off of me after killing him by cutting him in two.

The blackness invades my mind and sight, it brings along a feeling of comforting numbness that I welcome warmly. Though I hear a faint voice in the back of my mind, it sounded like my Grandma Florence, I could barely make out that she was yelling at me. “That’s what you get for lying you devil’s bastard child.” Is what I got. With the last bit of might I could muster up I think “Go fuck yourself you damned bitch. Then I fall into a sea of blackness, letting it envelope me, sighing as the feelings of pain washed away. I close my eyes and drift away.

Alucardismaster: well that was a terrible chapter to write, I can’t believe that I wrote- *whack* oww son of a bitch, who the fuck did Th- *Whack* (knocks him to the floor.) *looks up at person responsible* but your?

Adrian Black: I’m what you asshole? *Whacks him again* I can’t believe you wrote this piece of shit. *Whack* you turn me into some animal abusing sadistic asshole! *whack, whack, whack*

Alucardismaster: *on knees with arms held up* I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I just write it as it go- *Gets kicked in the gut* *Goes flying away*

Adrian: and then you have the balls to kill me off! *Whacks again*

Alucardismaster: but I didn’t kill you, I’m going to continue on, I promise. *Stand up and stares*

Adrian: You have two seconds. *Death glares and hold up two fingers*

Alucardismaster: gulp *runs off into the distance*

Adrian: *turns to readers* sorry but the author cannot be reached at the moment, on the count that I’m beating the shit out of him. Please leave comments and reviews at the sound of screams of pain. *runs off after author* Get back here you fucking piece of shit!

Alucardismaster: AWWWWWWWWWWW!

So please review and comment.


	3. Realities a bitch

Warning: there are implied *shudders* situations that may not be suitable for some people. Please review and give me ideas on how to kill Petrov.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or its characters, just my OC’s.  
Recap: “ADRIAN!” I hear a familiar voice yell out. Oh god its Alma, tears of joy fill my already crying eyes as I lean my head over to see her familiar black outfit running out of the entrance tunnel to Ferrum hills. Yes, yes she was coming to save me; I though as I felt the wolfman let go of my wrist. I see a crowd of white behind her, oh god she brought reinforcements with her. Thank you, thank you so much. I’m not going to die, I’m not going to die, and I’m not-  
Then the wolfman bite down on my throat, waves of pain flood my mind, the blackness coming back into the edges of my eyes the same time that I feel nothing but blood in my mouth.   
“ADRIAN!!” I hear Alma shout faintly, and then followed by the sound of something slicing through material. I barely recognize the lost of the teeth in my throat; he had taken my throat with him as Alma had kicked him off of me after killing him by cutting him in two.  
The blackness invades my mind and sight, it brings along a feeling of comforting numbness that I welcome warmly. Though I hear a faint voice in the back of my mind, it sounded like my Grandma Florence, I could barely make out that she was yelling at me. “That’s what you get for lying you devil’s bastard child.” Is what I got. With the last bit of might I could muster up I think “Go fuck yourself you damned bitch. Then I fall into a sea of blackness, letting it envelope me, sighing as the feelings of pain washed away. I close my eyes and drift away.  
A scalding heat came from chest, the pain that it sent to my brain woke me up, and pulling me out from the black water that was unconsciousness. My eyes flew open with the shock of pain, I started to scream but something stopped the noise from coming out. I felt something in my throat; the feeling crept up into the back of my mouth. I suddenly choked, gagged, threw up, and screamed at the same time. Oh yeah did I mention the choking and gagging.  
Where the hell was I? Aren’t I supposed to be dead?   
“Adrian,” a shadowed figure said worriedly, it sounded male. “Adrian can you hear me?” a light was shone into my eye, I blinked. I tried to suck in air, but it hurt with whatever the hell was shoved done my throat.  
“Adrian, my name is Dr. Isles, if you can hear me I want you to blink.” I blinked rapidly to show that I understood the doctor.  
“Adrian, you are at the hospital here at Fortuna.” The Isles said, “Do you understand what I am saying?” I blinked twice more to show that I understood, god get this thing out of my damned throat!  
“Do you want the breathing tube out? Blink twice for yes, once for no.” I blinked twice, yes, yes god please take it the fuck out!  
“Okay, it’s going to hurt, no matter what don’t bite down and try to relax okay?” yeah right, you try relaxing with some rubber tube stuck into lungs down your throat. I blinked twice to show that I understood. You know that kinda sounds like the lines to bad porn movie.  
“Nurse!” Isles yelled aloud, I suddenly felt two sets of hands push down on my arms. Hey what was that itchy feeling coming from them?  
“Okay Adrian, just relax.” Isles instructed, god I wanted to say something smart to him. He placed his hand on my jaw, the other he used to grip the tube, causing it to move slightly. The strong urge to toss my cookies came from my stomach; it didn’t make it far though. I started choking again, shit this fucking sucks.  
Slowly the doctor stated to pull out the tube inch by fucking inch. I started thrashing about as it started to feel like it was scratching, the nurses held me down. Huh, why don’t my arms hurt?  
Finally after what seemed like hours, I felt the tube clear my throat, instantly the bile that had wanted to escape earlier came rushing out. I guess Isles anticipated this, because someone turned my head the second before the damn that was my stomach contents erupted, directing the stream into a blue bag that someone else was holding near my mouth. After a few seconds the bile stopped gushing out, and after a few seconds pause of breathlessness, I started gasping in air. God it felt so weird to breath, like someone was scratching the inside of my throat through every breath of fresh oxygen.  
After a few more minutes of hard breathing exercise, I finally look around my room and attempt to lean forward. I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder and push me back down. Man my body feels so weak.  
“Not so fast buddy, you need to rest.” Dr. Isles says sternly. I look up and finally see him; yeah my vision has stopped swimming. He looked to be about 30 or so, he had brown hair, glasses and was in scrubs. I looked around to see that I was in a private room; two female nurses were on the right side of my bed. They were in old style nurses outfits, the ones from the fifties with the little white origami hat things.  
“Wha… what was that burning thing?” I ask, my breathing becoming steadier and calmer, the scratching feeling left my throat, but strangely went to my arms and hands. What the? I look down to see that I’m wearing a hospital gown, it was pulled down slightly revealing my upper chest area and a map of scars, and on both of my arms and hands I saw white Gauze bandages wrapped around them, even my fingers were incased in them. I tried to move my fingers on my right arm, I got a little response, and surprisingly I felt no pain. Just and itchy feeling that keep going up my arm; I moved the other fingers and get the same signals. I move my arms a little, I could shift them, even lift them up a little, which surprised the nurses and made Isles frown.  
“You… felt a burning sensation?” he asked skeptically, a twinge of worry in the question.  
“Yeah, it felt like someone was pouring acid on my chest, god it burned something awful.” I say back, I try to move my neck, and feel this itching feeling. I slowly move my left hand to my throat, again causing the nurses to gasp in surprise. I ignored the gasp and put my bandaged hand to my throat, I could somehow feel through the bandages that my throat was also wrapped in a similar fashion. Why was that, oh wait I got my throat torn out? Wait then what the hell am I doing talking?! Let along breathing, I should be DEAD!  
I looked at the doctor, his lips were pursed in a thin line, and I see a table next to him. On the tables surface where what looked like glass orbs with skulls seated around it. The top portion of the skull that included the eye sockets and the crown were missing. Wait what then?  
“You were pouring HOLY WATER ON ME?!” I yell at Isles, I wince at a small twinge of pain in my throat.  
“It is standard procedure for any demon attack if the victim received wounds.” He replied briskly. “We were treating your chest, trying to drive out the demons presence out from your body.” He added proudly. What a crock of shit.  
I let out a snort of disbelieve, hey no pain this time. “You believe that load of bull?” this gets me a death glare from my doctor.  
“It is not false, besides every time we poured it on your wounds, it would cause burns and smoke would arise from your body.” He said, wait what? “That is the reason why your are bandaged up, we stopped the bleeding in your arms hours ago, as well as your throat.”  
I was about to ask him what the hell he was talking about and how it was possible that I was still alive, but suddenly the door was thrown open. I looked with the doctor and nurses at the newcomers to the room, and saw Gertrude, Phil and the parasites, Kyrie, Alma, Christi and *ugh* Petrov walk in.  
“ADI!” “ADA!” I hear Gerdy and Corpse cry out together. They each run to my bed, corpse tries to leap onto the bed but Alma catches her. Phew close call on that one. Gerdy takes a knee on the opposite side of the bed of Dr. Isles and takes my right hand, I see that she has tears in her eyes and that their puffy and red. Wow I didn’t think she actually cared about me that much.  
“Oh thank god Adi, I thought you were-” she starts but then starts breaking out into sobs and hiccups, god dammit I hate it when she cries.  
“I’m fine Gerdy,” I say quickly, thankfully my voice isn’t all that raspy. “I mean I just survived getting my throat torn out, I couldn’t be any better.” Oh, definitely not the right this to say. She looks at me and then quickly wraps her arms around my necks and starts to wail. Umm okay, I’m not used to her crying all over me, well except that time when she found out my family died, so yeah this is awkward.  
“Ma’am I know that it must be a huge relief, but you need to let him go, you may reopen his wounds.” Dr. Isles says, he seems to have gone back to doctor mode and not zealot. Gerdy says sorry and grudgingly let’s go of my neck.   
“It’s fine Gerdy, besides look it doesn’t hurt.” I say enthusiastically while moving my arms around in slow circles. Strangely enough I don’t feel any pain at all from anywhere in my body, which is strange since they said I had burns. Damn they must have some good shit here, no wait why did they say I had burns again?  
The next thing I know, corpse is on my stomach and is hugging my neck, okay there’s some pain.   
“I can’t believe you’re such an idiot.” She wailed as she hugged me harder, ow I think she cracked my spin.  
“Why am I an idiot?” I yell at her after I get the little monkey off. I see Dr. Isles, Petrov and the parasites in the back, seemingly discussing something.  
“Because you were stupid enough to take on those demons.” Alma answered in her daughters place. Oh right the demons.  
“Are they all-” I couldn’t bring myself to say it; my hand went to my throat as I thought about it.  
“Yes they are all dead; mainly because of you I might add.” Alma said, face stoic. “Also, those wolves that you fought were the ones that the order has been getting reports of lately.”  
I smirk, “huh, seems like I did your job for you.” Alma just smirks at me. “So, what exactly happened?” hey I was sure about my part, I just wanted to know what exactly happened.  
“We ran back into town after you told us to go,” Kyrie butted in, “We ran into Alma at the cathedral with the other guardians from the order.” I finally looked at her, she really seemed to be relieved, and aw she was worried about me.  
“Wait, why where you at the cathedral Alma, didn’t you have patrols to do?” I ask the black clad woman standing in front of me. She looks at me with a look that’s apologetic, why is my question.  
“The order got a report retaining to the two demons you fought against.” She replied, her face now stoic, though her eyes showed something like regret.  
“The wolves?” I ask, hoping that there weren’t any more of them, and praying that my hope wasn’t going to be shattered, stares at Kyrie.  
Alma nods her head, “The report said that the demons were making their way to Ferrum Hills from Fortuna Castle, we were organizing a manhunt to find them and kill them when Kyrie and Christi came along.” She let out a big sigh and ran her fingers in her hair. “You know you had us all worried, when I saw that demon with your throat in its mouth.” She didn’t finish, she just let out another sigh and held corpse closer to her. “Thank you, for looking after my daughter, I don’t know how to thank you.”  
Okay, awkward, “I didn’t really do anything, well except get the shit kicked outta me-”  
“Language!” Gerdy interrupts.  
“Sorry, anyway besides it was nothing really.” Except pain, pain, pain, oh yeah and apparently burning pain. Okay, now is the time to ask the question that’s been burning in my mind. “Hey Alma, can you tell me how exactly I survived this.” I emphasized the question with a wave to my throat and my other hand. Everyone in the room shares a look then stares at me, okay now I’m worried. Oh wait here’s another question. “Oh yeah, what happened to my things?”  
“The order retrieved your things, including your batons, and we gave them to your family to look after.” Alma answered not even trying to answer the first question. Okay something is up.  
“I put them in your room, I think.” Gerdy answered quietly. I look at her with a questioning look. “Well when I heard what happened from Petrov, I ran upstairs and well it was really a blur I’m sorry if-”  
“Its fine Gerdy, really I’m alright, but none of you answered my first question.” I say looking at all of them, fixing them with a dead stare. They all started to fidget and glance away from me. “How did I survive after getting my throat torn out?”  
“Gertrude I believe it’s time that we leave.” Phil said sternly, he walked forward and started to pull at Gerdy by her arm.  
“No I will not.” Gerdy hissed back and pulled away from Phil’s grip. Everyone just stares at her, this was not like her at all, and okay something tells me that I should get the fuck outta here. She then turns to Petrov who had moved behind Alma but to where he is still visible to everyone. Pssh pussy. “You are wrong about him, he is not one of those…. Those THINGS!” Gerdy yelled at him. Okay I will admit that I cringed at her yelling, damn she could be loud. Wait whats she talking about, what things?  
“Mrs. Burken, you have to believe me in this matter.” Petrov said his face stern and cold. He eyed Gerdy with anger, anger maybe because she defied him. “The order of the sword are the foremost experts in matters like this.” He then turns to me and death glares at me. “This MONSTER” he spits at me while point his finger at me, “Is NOT your nephew anymore, it is only a demon wearing his skin.” The nurses, Dr. Isles, the parasites and Kyrie all gasp and look at me. Whoa, whoa, slow down there.  
“There is no way in hell I am demon, trust me I would know if I was one.” I say to him, what the hell he is talking about. Wait, that may explain the holy water burns, no stop thinking like that.  
Petrov sneered at me and let out a bark of laugher. “Yes that is something that a demon would say isn’t It.” okay corny ass line he ripped off. “But yet still, from what the doctors have told me, you seem to have healed wounds that would cripple or even KILL normal humans.” He states, glaring at me, he then clears his throat. Oh great a monologue, damn I wish I had my iPod, or a bed pan to throw at him.   
“Maybe he was infected by the demon,” Kyrie offers, she had scooted away from me like I was a leper. Well I do thank you for the comment, but could you not treat me like aids carrier in the 70’s.  
“Yes that could be it, after all I have known him since he was six years old, and I would have known if he was a demon.” Gerdy says nervously, she looks at me and then reaches for my bandaged hand and squeezes my hand.   
“Highly unlikely Mrs. Burken.” Petrov says fixing her with a gaze that said ‘shut up you stupid woman’. Okay if he keeps going on like this I will jump out of this bed and beat him to death with the IV pole next to the bed. “He is a demon, we have test to prove it, blood hair and skin sample test all came back an hour ago. They all said that he is definitely a demon.”  
“Ooh, test results, next thing you’re going to say are that Grissom is in your lab with Warrick and Catharine.” I retort using all my best CSI references.  
“How could you have gotten test done so quickly, it’s only been 16 hours since he was injured.” Gerdy asked, wait 16 hours. It’s only been that long since I was killed, well injured. Damn, only Dante or Vergil could survive that, maybe I am a demon.  
“Come on Gertrude, we must leave, that thing is not Adrian.” Phil said, he then grabbed her by her wrist and started to drag her away.  
“Don’t you dare say that!” she shrieked, and then a slap rang out through the room. Everyone stared in shock at Phil, who now had a red handprint on his face; Gerdy had her hand up and was panting heavily. “He may not be my child, but I treated him like my own for years. I know you never liked him, and I should have said something when you started hitting him all those years ago, but I didn’t.” she then turns to me, tears in her eyes. “I’m sorry for not helping you, but I want to make up for it now.” She turns around to say something else to her husband, but the next thing that happened was Phil backhanding her across the face, sending her stumbling.  
“GERDY!” I yell, I glare daggers at Phil and he stumbles back, I let out a deep growl and start to get out of the bed.  
“ALMA!” Petrov screams, geez he screams like a little bitch.  
Before I can even move another inch, I see the silver tip of Alma’s Katana pointed at my face. I look up the sword to look into her face. She looked to be fighting something, the strain obvious in her body, her eyes said no, but her body didn’t respond like that. The amber glow from under her sweater was glowing the brightest I have ever seen. Her eyes flashed red; she set her lips into a thin line.  
“I am sorry, truly I am, but I have been ordered to restrain you.” She said painfully.  
“MOMMA!” “ALMA!” I heard Kyrie and Corpse yell out in shock. Out of the corner of my eye I see Phil leading away Gerdy by her arm, the parasites behind them; they all seemed to be still in shock.  
“Kyrie, take Christi outside, she doesn’t need to see this.” Alma said through gritted teeth.  
“But mom-”  
“No buts young lady, I have to do this.” Kyrie bowed her head and started dragging corpse out of the room. Corpse started fighting her; she kept calling out and crying, the nurses helped Kyrie drag her out, closing the door behind them. Now all that’s left is Alma, Petrov and the doctor.  
“Alma why are you doing this?” I ask glaring at her; the amber glow became brighter as the look of pure misery came over her face.  
“You have to understand Adrian, I have to do this, I’ve been ordered to, and I can’t refuse an order.” She said, her sword starting to waver a little.   
“Enough talk about such trivial matters, Dr. Isles help our patient go to sleep.” Petrov says annoyed. Isles shakes his head and pulls out a syringe from his breast pocket, he taps it a few times like in the movies and makes his way to me. I scoot away from him as he picks up my IV tube, Alma repositions her blade to be its pressing against the bottom of my jaw, and she then puts pressure on it, causing it to press further in, making itself known.   
“What the hell do you get by drugging me?” I ask Petrov, he just smirks and clears his throat again. Damn this guy is good at torturing people, just as bad as listening to Justin Beiber or Rebecca Black.  
“Initially the order was going to wait for this, but we couldn’t pass up the moment.” He says cryptically, though I could decipher that I was the reason that they brought us to this world. But why? “Besides, the order needed a new test subject since you and Alma killed the last two.” He added with a smug sneer. Wait created?   
Wait, the wolfman said something like that “She may have been created with me.” Then that means. “You, the Order Created those demons.” I whispered.  
Petrov just smiles smugly at me, the doctor pulled back from my IV tube, his syringe empty. I started feeling woozy and my eyes started to blur, but I willed myself to stay up for as long as I could. “Yes we did, they were wonderful test subjects, but alas they escaped.” Petrov said, his eyes glowing with some kind of emotion, I couldn’t really tell through my hazy mind. “And a demon that the order cannot use, will be disposed of like the vermin they are, those wolves that attacked you, they ran out of their usefulness. Like Alma here.” He then ran the back of his gloved hand on her cheek, she didn’t even twitch or flinch away, and she just looked disgusted.   
“So you’re a demon Alma.” I state, I was sure of it but there were doubts.  
“Yes she is, though only a small amount remains in her she is still one of those vile creatures.” Petrov said as he circled her waist with his arms, he then stuck his nose into her hair and took a big whiff of it. EEEEWWWWWW! That is so fucking gross, Alma thought so to, but still she didn’t move. I was thinking of taking some of that holy water and pouring it into my eyes and burn the image out when Petrov the perv started to talk again, does this guy ever shut the fuck up. “Soon she too will no longer be useful to the order and she will be destroyed, but for now we have insured that she will follow everything that the order says to the letter.” He then pulled down her sweaters collar to show a simple black choker band, in the middle of it was a amber lotus flower and it was glowing like crazy.  
“So that’s what keeps her from hurting anyone that’s a member of the order, you ordered her to not fight back against any citizen of Fortuna.” I growl, I was getting angry at the son of bitch, angry at the doctor for pouring that damned liquid on me, angry at Phil for hitting Gerdy right as she was getting a backbone. The anger keep growing and growing till I felt like I was going to explode, the woozy feeling was fading away the angrier I got, as the was the fuzziness around my eyes.  
Petrov not even noticing the dark aura around me was still smiling his smug ass smile. “That is correct, anything that I order she has to follow to the letter, and I mean anything.” He says the last part with a purr as he moves his hands up and down Alma’s body. Oh MY GOD! That is so fucking disgusting, and again Alma agreed, her face was contorted in rage and embarrassment. I felt the anger rising up in me in waves, it was boiling over and I was ready to take it out on someone, specifically the fucking little cockroach that was molesting my friend. Horrible images of what that piece of shit did to Alma were going through my head, and my anger kept climbing.  
Alma’s eyes were wide open as she stared at me; her former disgust was no surprise and shock. Petrov looked up into her eyes and looked at her, and then to me, worry was finally starting to creep into his face. “Why isn’t the drug working?!” he hissed to Isles, he pushed himself off of Alma and went to glare at the doctor.  
“I… I did… there was enough in it to knock out a demon, we used it on the wolves before they escaped, and I don’t know why it isn’t working.” Isles replied nervously. Petrov let out a noise of disgust and turned to me to glare, the fire of hatred fueled his eyes.  
“Alma, take care of him.” He said firmly, a sneer on his face, his eyes still burning.  
Alma’s choker was glowing even more now, her hand started to shake as she fought against it.  
“Alma please don’t do this.” I pleaded with her, my anger was dissipating but it was still there, I could taste it.  
“I am sorry but I must.” She replied as she started to move to the side of the bed. I tried to scramble to the other side and off the bed.  
“ALMA THAT WAS AN ORDER!” Petrov yelled, his face going red.  
Alma sheathed her Katana and raised her arm, her hand forming a fist. She looked at me with regret and despair, “Please forgive me.” She said, and then she punched me in the temple, my vision went black and I hit the floor.  
\- Sometime later-  
“ALMA DON’T” I screamed, my eyes flying open as I sat up. Big mistake, the world started swimming and I tipped over to the left and plummeted to the floor, a ripping and popping sound is what I heard as I hit the floor. Then the pain hit me, “FUCK!” I yell out as I realize the sound was needles pulling out of my skin as I fell to the floor. A wave of bile made its way up and I spent the next minute or so tossing up fluids.  
After I get done I wipe off the remaining fluid with the back of my hand, I take a survey of the room that I’m in. it was white with a padded table in the middle of the room, a big viewing glass window was in front of the table. Tubes and wires hanged from the ceiling, some machines surrounded the table. It smelled of bleach and peroxide, sterile smelling. I look down to take note of myself. I wasn’t wearing anything but a hospital gown that was thankfully closed around the entire way. The bandages on my arms were old, I could tell by the fact that they had started yellowing, and it itched more than they had the first time I wore them.  
I tried to get up, but immediately I fell over, my legs numb of feeling. “SHIT!” I yell aloud, if I had to do an Uma Thurman I was so going to be pissed. I tried to stand up again and I wobbled slightly, but I managed to keep myself from falling over a second time. I looked down at myself to see that the wounds from the needles ripping had stopped bleeding; in fact the holes had closed up, though I had streaks of blood in my yellow bandages. I make my way slowly towards the glass window; I cup my hands to my eyes and peer into it, hoping that I could see something.   
You know this kinda reminds me of the Resident Evil 2 movie, the scene where she wakes up and then screams to let her out at the zombie behind the glass. I swear if there are zombies, I am going to run away screaming like a little girl and jump off a fucking cliff. After a few seconds of not seeing anything I let out an angry sigh and walk to the door. Well stumbled to the door, but hey at least I can feel my ankles and knees again, and god is my body sore.  
I look at the door, again getting the resident evil 2 vibe, and then I hear the locks peel back on the inside. Wow how lucky am I, I hid behind the door as it slides inward, hearing someone shuffle inside with some kind of rolling cart.  
“Sample time you little freak.” I hear a male voice snicker out. I peek out from behind my hiding place to see a guy in an Order of the sword white robe with his back turned away from me. He had a little four wheel cart behind him as he rolled it in. Now is my chance, I jump out from behind the door and quietly land on my feet. I rise up my arms and combine my hands into a really big fist; I then wait a second so he comes closer, and hit him at the top of his back, knocking down.   
He catches himself halfway down but stumbles and holds onto the cart. I grab the back of his rob and pull him further into the room, apparently I have some strength left because he went flying back a few feet and then landed on his back. He groaned and turned over to where he was on his hands and knees. I quickly run to him and bring back my foot ready to kick him. He looks up at me with fear shock and confusion.   
“Bed time you little freak.” I say to him, then I kick him in the face, remarking in the fact that I didn’t feel any pain. His head twist and then falls down unconscious, a little bit of blood dripped out from his mouth, oops. I shrug and go to the cart and pull it in so no one out in the hall notices it, then I pull the guys body to where it’s in the blind spot in between the window and the floor.  
“Hmm, should I or should I not?” I ask myself, and then I shrug and start to tug the robe uniform off the guy. Hey why would I want to walk around this place in nothing but a hospital gown, oh here’s a fun fact, and it is a pain in the fucking ass to pull clothes off of someone when they aren’t helping.  
After a couple minutes I finally got the damn clothes off the bastard, oh and in case you’re wondering the guy’s dead, yeah I should be sorry about it but hey, you gotta do what you gotta do.  
I decide to wait to put on the robe, just for now though. I stick my head out into hallway to check and see if the coast is clear. It is, I walk out and close the door behind me by the little bar on the outside, and waving the dead body behind me I shut it and let out a sigh of relief. Okay step one, get the fuck out of the room, clear. Step two; get the fuck out of here alive.  
I start to walk up the hallway, noticing that it was nothing like the order of the sword base in the game, in fact it looked like it was a add on to a pre existing building. I hoped to hell that it was the cathedral or that office building that the guardians reported to when they got through with their missions and patrols. I continued walking in the same direction for another 20 minutes or so, so far no sirens screaming I had gone missing, and surprisingly no one was around. No Alto or Bianco Angelo, Gladius or cutlass demons, hell not even any paper pushers. This was beginning to be a little too easy.  
I was contemplating going back to the room when a smell hit my nose. It was a wafting smell that was barely there but I could smell everything that it was. It smelled like peanut butter cups, strawberries and blood. I don’t know how I smelt all of those scents, but I did and it made me want to go in the direction that it came from. My mind was screaming at me to keep going to find a way out, but another part of me was telling me to go to the scent, that it will help me.  
The other voice sounded like a gruff growl, but for some reason it radiated through my body and I got this sensation that I needed to follow what it said. Again like every time before, I ignored that voice that was my mind.  
I rushed down the corridor, the robe in my hand flapping in the wind that I left behind me. After about a few minutes of running down halls, taking a few turns now and then, I ended up at a big door. And I mean a BIG door, hey why wasn’t my door this big. Oh great know was the time to complain about size, Sigmund Freud’s theory of compensation at its finest.  
The smell was getting stronger, the smell of blood seemed to start to blend in with the smell peanut butter cups and strawberries more and more, now I couldn’t tell the difference between them. The gruff voice was telling me to open the door, and I was agreeing with it more and more, my body shaking from some kind of excitement.  
There was a wheel on the door that I guess is the handle to it. I turn it easily enough to the left and I hear a lot of loud clicks and finally an even louder thunk. Then the door lets out a hiss and slowly opens inward. A blast of cold air, and I mean frigid, hits my face and my eyes start to tear up. I rub my eyes to clear them out, but regret it when I start scratching my face with the bandages.  
I walk further inside the room, there are large glass bulbs and cylinders, some empty and some filled with different kind of fluids. So far it screamed evil lair of mad scientist but there weren’t any demons or annoying ass stuttering from some coward. Yes that was a shot at Agnus.  
After a little bit of sightseeing I find a clear spot that’s surrounded by a lot of machines. I make my way to it, stumbling a bit on a few cords and wires, but I finally get inside. I see the back of a cross in the middle of the room, there are tubes hanging from the ceiling that are passing fluids through them to whatever the hell they are hooked up to. The smell is getting stronger, its thick and covering the air so much that every time I breathe I get another whiff and I can smell it.   
I start to circle around the cross, I soon eye a pool of blood that’s at the base of the cross, there’s more blood dripping into it. Looking up slowly from the pool of blood I see a pair of booted feet, and right at the ankles a pair of spikes were driven into the persons flesh. I flinch a little, I know a similar feeling that this person was experiencing. I look farther up to see that the person has clothes on.  
His black leather pants were tucked into the boots, that I now see go up to his knees. Wait is that? I look further up to see that his arms are pinned to the cross, his gloved hands relaxed as the spikes are drove into his wrist, again I know the pain. He wears a black ribbed vest, and in the middle of it is a glowing spike, it had a red amulet in it that pulsates. I gasp as I see the pale face, the amulet glowed even brighter.  
Then Vergil opened his eyes.  
Alucardismaster: so *turns to Adrian* how was that for a chapter.  
Adrian: that was still horrible, I mean how you can write this crap, come on why you did that to Alma.  
Alucardismaster: I did it for the sake of the story, you think I like writing crap like that.  
Adrian: well you seemed to be jumping for joy when that girl gave you that review, what was her name ‘Hayate the soul reaper’.  
Alucardismaster: aw yeah Hayate, thanks for the review I really enjoyed your input. Hope you enjoy the chapter.  
Adrian: hey wait I’m not done yet.  
Alucardismaster: *sighs* what is it this time?  
Adrian: *blushes* why did you write about that smell thing?  
Alucardismaster: *smirks* because I wanted to, I know that Vergil and Nero are your favorites.  
Adrian: SHUT UP! *whack* and what the hell is with that Sigmund Freud shit?  
Alucardismaster: *rubs sore spot* well I remembered that when I went to see titanic 3D that I had to explain to this one friend of mine what it was so, yeah I was bored.  
Vergil: excuse me, but if you wouldn’t mind this is getting quite long, so I’ll end it for you.  
Alucardismaster & Adrian: Take it away.  
Vergil: please leave a comment and review at the end of this chapter.  
So how’d you like it? : P


	4. Of teenagers and devils

Shout out to Hayate the soul reaper and westwindwaker, thanks for the reviews, I’ll keep the story alive.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or its own characters, just my OC’s  
Recap: I start to circle around the cross, I soon eye a pool of blood that’s at the base of the cross, there’s more blood dripping into it. Looking up slowly from the pool of blood I see a pair of booted feet, and right at the ankles a pair of spikes were driven into the persons flesh. I flinch a little, I know a similar feeling that this person was experiencing. I look farther up to see that the person has clothes on.  
His black leather pants were tucked into the boots, that I now see go up to his knees. Wait is that? I look further up to see that his arms are pinned to the cross, his gloved hands relaxed as the spikes are drove into his wrist, again I know the pain. He wears a black ribbed vest, and in the middle of it is a glowing spike, it had a red amulet in it that pulsates. I gasp as I see the pale face, the amulet glowed even brighter.  
Then Vergil opened his eyes.  
Vergil glared at me, he had his ever present smirk in place, but I could see malice in his eyes and it nearly made me flinch.  
“So, another experiment is trying to leave with their lives.” He remarks coldly, was that resentment mixed in with the scorn.  
Okay my smartass sense is tingling; I take a breath and smile my best fake smile. “No I’m your local Avon representative.” I say, my voice going up a few octaves to make me sound like a very high pitched woman. “And I am here to get you.” I emphasized my statement by pointing at him and leaning forward sticking my ass out, my smile widening. “Interested in free MAKEOVER!” I cheer the last part and do a little jump kicking my legs up.  
Vergil seems to be annoyed by my statement, probably thinks I’m a smaller version of Dante. “They seem to be scrapping the bottom of the barrel if they hired you.” He said with a small smirk.  
My jaw dislocates from my skull and hits the floor, okay not really but you get the point. Vergil just told A JOKE! “Did you just crack I joke.” I ask, backing up a few steps, there is no way in hell that this is Vergil, yeah that’s it he is still in hell and this is a doppelganger.   
His smirk disappears and he looks to go into deep thought, then he frowns. “It would seem that I have, you will have to forgive me, I have been in this place for the past 8 years and I believe that I haven’t been in my right mind.”  
“Shouldn’t you be running along now, I am sure that they will start to look for you.” He says, the scorn coming back into his voice.  
I just stand there and think for a minute, should I leave him and be a little shit and run, or should I help him out. Hmm decisions, decisions.  
“Tell you what how bout I help you down-”   
“I can get-” he starts to interrupt but I hold up my bandaged hand cutting him off.  
“Okay let me rephrase that, I have a proposition for you.” I say looking up at him, waiting for an interruption again.   
He looks at me, his eyes are slits. “Go on.”  
“Now I am sure that you have a plan to get yourself out of your predicament.” I say truthfully, okay there is a bit of sarcasm in it. But hey look at the guy, he’s nailed to a cross, and he says he’s been here for the past 8 years. Wait a minute, DMC 4 came out four years ago, and I know the savior incident happened four years ago because there are some mouthy drunks in town. So he was here four years before, so that means that this lab was here before the savior incident, not after it.  
He looks at me now with a look that says he may have misjudged my intelligence, though I think it’s more of annoyance at me mocking him slightly. He doesn’t shake his head but he just looks at me. “I am listening.”  
I take a breath and start talking again, you know it’s true, guys do not think before they speak. “I will help you escape from this place, I will also take you to your brother.” He glares at me.  
“You know-” he interrupts but I just glare at him. He mumbles something along go on.  
“Yes I have an idea of your brother’s location,” okay a small idea, relying on fanfictions and the anime here, damn I should have read the novels. “Also, if my hunch is correct I may be able to lead you to the current owner of Yamato.” Okay bad thing to say, think before you speak dammit.  
“New owner, that is impossible, I am its-” again I cut him off with a glare.  
“I will explain everything after we get our asses out of here I give you’re my word on that, but for now will you just shut the hell up?” he glares at me again, but shakes his head in acknowledgment. “Good, anyway yes there is someone else who can wield Yamato, and if my hunch is correct we will find him with your brother. When we find him, I will help you try to get Yamato back, without killing him.” He glares at me again, I just shrug, and hey I like Nero.  
“What exactly do you get out of this arrangement?” he asks accusingly, aw he saw right through me.  
“You, and your brother and his friends have to help me get home.” I say to him. He looks at me like I’m stupid.  
“Why do you need my help with that, you could just walk home or drive.” He said questioningly.  
“Look this is hard to believe… but I’m not from this world.” I say sheepishly, yeah that is corny.  
Vergil just scoffs and rolls his eyes at me, “Yes I do find that hard to believe, how do I Know that I can trust you, you obviously seem to be mentally unstable.”  
Says the asshole that tried to kill his own twin brother, charged at Mundus, oh yeah and opened the portal that leads the demon world to the human. I bite back my retort, better save those facts for when I’m explaining to him later. “Look, do you want to this hell hole or not, because insulting me isn’t pulling those spikes out is it.” I point out with a smirk. He just glares at me again; yeah I can be an asshole to, so deal with it.  
“You do have a point, but I will take your word on that you will explain everything after we escape.” He says, yeah that’s going to be a long ass story, better make sure to hide all the sharp pointy objects.  
“So we have a deal?” I ask.  
“Yes, we have a deal.” He says shaking his head. I smile  
“Great, so now what can you tell me about these things.” I motion to the spikes; he follows my hand and eyes the instruments that are holding him in place.  
“Ah, yes these accursed objects,” he then spits on the one pinning his chest. “These are special restraining objects as you can see.” Yeah I could, and I could see that they are painful. “They are designed to restrain a demon, or in my case half-devil, by draining away their demonic energy, in fact my own energy is powering it right this moment.” He motions with his head to the red amulet in the middle of his chest spike.   
“Okay, anything else I should know about it?”  
“Yes, not only does it take demonic energy from the demon or devil its holding, but it also uses that same energy to inflict injury upon its victim whenever they try to free themselves or move in any major way.” He states, he then beds his knee slightly to show me, the red pulsating amulet glows. Then the tip of the spike burns red and sends out a red electrical wave to the other four spikes, the burning glow travels down the spikes and Vergil lets out a small grunt of pain.  
“OKAY I GET IT STOP MOVING DAMMIT!” I yell at him, damn idiot I would have taken your word. I look around me to see if there is anything that will allow me to get up to the arms and chest without me crawling all over him. I blush when I realize what I just thought of, mental images came to mind, shit, no bad mind, not the time for shit like that.   
“Give me a second, I have to find a few things first before I get you down.” I say to him.  
“Fine, take all the time you need, not like I’m going anywhere.” He says boredly, and then frowns when he realizes what he said.  
“You know, you’re starting to scare me with those jokes.” I say, I then start to walk to the back of the circle, I can see a few desk with a bunch of papers on top. That means that there may be some rolling chairs or stools or something. Hey yeah a rolling chair, that is what I need to get him to move, after all I wouldn’t want to walk after having spikes driven through my ankles. After a few minutes of searching I’m able to produce one collapsible step ladder, and I stacked it on a black rolling chair that was adjustable.  
“Okay I got everything I need, well I think.” I say as I wheel everything back to the cross, Vergil eyed the chair and step ladder but didn’t say anything. The spikes had stopped glowing a little bit ago; well good, because I sure as hell don’t want to see that little song and dance again. I put the step ladder under the right cross arm and get up, I’m a little bit short on the top step but I can reach the spike.  
“Why are you starting with my arms?” Vergil asked me, his face scrunched up in confusion.  
“Because the spikes in your ankles keeps your body from pulling itself downward, if I took those out first then gravity will make your body slide down, thus moving you, thus activating the main spike.” I say to him, I place my left hand behind his wrist and grip it, keeping it steady.  
“You have a point there.” He replies. Hah, so he acknowledges me now.  
“Yeah, so are you ready?” I ask, my right hand hovering around the spike as I look into his face. He nods and sets his teeth and purses his lips. “Okay, get ready.” I say, then I grip the spike by its base, the minute my bandaged hand makes contact I feel a hum of energy from it; it feels like touching those electrostatic balls, or a piece of electrified metal. “One… Two… THREE!” I yell then yank out the spike, I get a little bit of resistance, but it comes out with a wet plop that makes me want to puke. Vergil lets out a grunt of pain and closes his eyes; he then pulls his wrist out of my grasp. I can see that the hole in his wrist, and I could also see a steady flow of blue energy waves passing through it.  
“You want me to give you a little break?” I ask concerned. He just shakes his head no and lets out a sight.  
“No, we need to hurry, who knows when they will discover that you’ve escaped.” His hand twitch’s slightly, his ring finger moving slowly. I hold up my hands in an ‘okay okay’ way and step down, I toss the spike away, hearing a resounding clink as it hits the ground and rolls away. I then take the step ladder and move to the other side. I climb up and repeat the same hold that I had for the other arm, except this time my left hand was gripping the spike, while my right hand was on his left wrist.  
“Okay,” I say and he nods, takes in a breath and sets his teeth again. “One… Two… THREE!” I pull with my left hand; I get less resistance from this spike than the other. It comes out with a wet smacking sound; Vergil lets out a hiss of pain as I let his left arm drop to his side. Two down, three to go, god I hope this goes faster.  
“Hurry up, the quicker you get this done the faster I will heal.” He says to me. I scramble down the ladder and place it behind me as I step in front of cross. I don’t need it for these spikes after all I’m at eye level with them, no wait, he need to rest his foot on something to keep himself from falling down. I turn around and scoot the ladder to where it’s turned around to where the steps are facing him; his feet hit the second step and rest there. Okay time to get to work.  
“Vergil,” he looks down at me. “This is going to hurt worse than the other two, but when I pull out the spikes I need you try to stand on the ladder to keep you from moving okay?”   
“I… I will try.” He says, I shake my head okay and reach in between the step gaps and grab a hold of both spikes, I want this to go down quickly, if I can get these out quick enough than we can get out of here as fast as I can.   
“Vergil remember, you have to try to stand okay.” I say looking back at him, he takes in a deep breath and shakes his head that he is ready. I let out a breath and brace myself, “One… Two…” god please let this work, “THREE!” I yell and pull out the spikes at the same time, I don’t feel any resistance at all, in fact the spikes were smaller than the others and they had better handles to grip them. Vergil let out a grunt and a loud gasp of pain as his feet pushed up against the ladder slightly. I could hear a wet squish, I look to see that blood is slowly pooling inside his boots, a few drops are escaping from the holes on either side of the boots.  
I look up at Vergil, his face shows pain but relief, and I guess I would have the same look if I had those things in my joints. The holes in his wrist are slightly smaller than before, and they are dripping less blood, apparently he has some control over his hands, because they are balled up into fist. Okay one more to go, but I had a feeling that this was going to be the worst one.  
“Okay, I’m going to get up on the ladder, I won’t move it, but it may sway a little.” I warn him as I step to the side of the ladder. He shakes his head that he understood my warning.  
“Just hurry up, I believe that if this last one is remove I will heal quicker.”  
I nod and start to work my way up the ladder, I skip the second step and reach up with my leg to get to the third one. My hip hurt like hell from the stretch, but I’m sure that it’s worse for him so I shouldn’t bitch. I take a better look at the spike that’s pinning his chest, it’s a darker gray then the other spikes, it stick out by two feet, and there are little veins that lead from the amulet to Vergil’s chest, the closer they get the color changes, halfway to his chest the color changes to white, then it goes to blue.  
I let out a sigh and think about how I’m going to pull it out, since it’s longer than that means that it’ll be harder to get it out. I would need more leverage to get the force right. I get a good idea in my head, and as usual I blurt it out. “Vergil I need you to spread your legs.” Wait, what did I just say?! My face burned with embarrassment, a very, very bad mental image came to mind, as did a few other ideas. No this is not what I should be thinking of, and besides in all the fanfictions he is the one asking other people of that, shit do not think about that now you idiot!  
Vergil doesn’t ask questions, or why my face is red, thank god, and shifts his legs to where they open slightly. “Tha… thanks.” I splutter, god I am so fucking embarrassed, I pray that he won’t poke fun at me later about it, wait this is Vergil not Dante so I may be safe.  
I place my right foot right under his crotch, quit THINKING about IT! I push against my foot to brace myself properly; I then grip the end of the spike, my right hand on one of the spidery veins, my right I placed directly behind it on top of the amulet. The humming of power I felt on the four previous spikes was stronger in this one, and it felt like it was starting to heat up.   
“Okay Vergil, I want you to push backward on the ladder when I say three, while you’re doing this hold onto the cross’s arms if you can alright?” I instruct.  
“Yes I believe that I can do that, but hurry, I want this thing out NOW!” he states the last part harshly; he then wraps his arms around the top of the cross’s arms and positions his feet against the step.  
“I understand, okay are you read?” he nods and takes a very deep breath; he closes his eyes and purses his mouth.  
“Wait,” I look up at him with a ‘what now?’ looks, “it is only polite that you tell me your name, you know mine after all.” Okay he had a point.  
“It’s Adrian, Adrian Black, now are you ready?” I ask, he nods his head again.  
“Okay, One! TWO! THREE!” I yell aloud, I pull, placing all my weight onto my foot to make sure that it doesn’t slip as I arch my back. I feel the ladder get pushed out from underneath my left foot, Vergil lets out a loud gasp of pain and swears, I place my left foot under my right one and continue to pull, arching my back farther. The spike starts to give and slips out; a burning feel overcomes my hands as it slips further and further out. “ALMOST…. THERE” I yell, and right as I do the spike lets out a red flash of electrical energy. “AWWWWWW!!!” I yell out in pain and surprise, I bend my knees and push off in a jump, the spike gives way and I go flying.  
I hear a thunk as I go flying back further, I soon feel my back hit the ground and I start too slid to a stop. I groan and push myself up, I look at my right hand to see that I’m still holding onto the spike, though now the metal had gone white and the amulet is clear like a diamond. I hear another groan, oh crap Vergil.   
I look over at him to see that he’s on the floor on his side trying to push himself up using his elbows. I get up and run to him, tossing the spike behind me. I hear a very loud clunk and clang as I reach him, I see a hole in his back from where the spike exited from his body, it’s smaller than the front and it was closing slowly.   
“Vergil, just hold still for a second and I’ll help you into the chair.” I say and turn to get the chair without him even responding. Apparently when he pushed on the ladder it got knocked into the chair and made it rolls away a bit. I ran to it and reach it, just as a siren started to wail.  
Oh great, “Test subjects 13 and 1066 have escaped, repeat subjects 13 and 1066 have escaped, all units report to the R&D hall and capture the subjects. Repeat capture them, they must be taken alive.” The voice ends but the siren gets louder, great at least I have something important about my life, now I know my value.  
“Vergil, we gotta move!” I yell as I grab the chair and make my way to the semi-crippled half-devil.  
“I know that, I am not deaf, I heard the order over the intercom.” He snapped at me, well jeez someone’s a bit prissy. I pull the chair up beside him and kneel down beside him. I then wrap my arm around his back and place my hand on his side; I grab his arm and sling it around my shoulders.  
“On three push up or at least try.” He nods at me and position his legs to where he can move them, “One, two, THREE!” I push up and bring him with me, I have to say he’s a little heavy and I couldn’t help him to get all the way on his feet, but hey he’s 6’3 and again I’m 5’7. I back up into the chair; he places his semi-limp hand on the handles of the chair to make sure it doesn’t go anywhere. I ease him into the chair; he sets down with a loud sigh of content as he gets himself comfortable.  
“Okay,” I say getting behind the chair and putt my hands on the back of it, I had jacked up all the way, but his feet had to rest on the legs that hold the wheels. “Let’s go.” And with that I shoved and started steering it to the door.  
Luckily it was easier to get out than it was to get it, I found a path with fewer wires and cords and we made it safely to the door without any spills or mishaps. It was still cracked open and I didn’t see anyone’s shadows or anything, so pushed right on forward, and the instant we cleared the door Alma came into view standing in front of us.  
“Well, it seems that my guess was right.” She said with a little smirk. The amber glow wasn’t visible, neither was her choker. I felt my body go rigid at the sight of her, I instantly went into a fighting stance. Vergil went rigid in his chair, but his eyes turned into slits, I could feel the tension in the air rise, as did a feeling of malice.  
“Out of our way woman, we do not have time to deal with you.” Vergil said his voice cold and void of emotion.  
“What are you doing here Alma.” I say, my voice matching Vergil’s.  
Alma pointed up with one hand, “Didn’t you hear, there are test subjects on the loose, I was ordered to find them and capture them.” And with that her hand went to the hilt of her katana.  
A very dark and murderous feeling was radiating from Vergil; I was then struck with the chanciest idea ever. “Wait.” I shout. Alma eases out of her stance, but her hand is still on the swords hilt. Vergil was still radiating murder but he eased down a little.  
“The order you were given, what was the exact words.” I ask.  
Alma tilts her head slightly, her face in a state of confusion. “The order was to capture the escaped test subjects, and to bring them alive.” I smile, they didn’t say our names.  
“But were not test subjects,” I state, a very wicked smile in place. Alma’s face scrunched up into more confusion. “We are citizens of Fortuna, we simply got lost, and you have been ordered to not to harm a citizen of Fortuna.” Alma finally realized what I was getting at, though Vergil was at a lost.  
“Adrian, what in hell are you getting at?” he asked.  
“They never specified what the test subjects looked like, or what their name are.” I tell him, he still looks lost. “Alma’s choker forces her to follow the order she is given to the letter.” I say paraphrasing Petrov’s little speech from the hospital room.  
“What choker?” Vergil asks, still confused. But I and Alma ignore him.  
“You are right, I have been ordered to locate the test subjects, but without any previous information it will be very hard to locate them, especially since I do not know what they look like.” Alma says her hand off her hilt and is now holding her chin. “Hmm, this is quite the predicament I have, I am also ordered to help any citizen of Fortuna that need assistance.” She then starts to pace back and forth mumbling ‘what to do’, I just smile at her, and she can act to. She then pauses and points at Vergil, “But I do not know that he is a citizen of Fortuna, I may have to assume that he is indeed one of the test subjects.”  
Crap, wait I have an idea, “But of course he is a citizen of Fortuna, he has resided her for over 8 years, wouldn’t that automatically make him a citizen.” I reply back, I was starting to get annoyed; the thing about beating around the bush is that you have to go around it multiple times.  
Alma breaks out into a smile, “Yes that would make him a citizen, then that means that I should offer some assistance.” I smile at her, then I go and give her a hug, yeah she punched my lights out but hey, I forgive her.  
“Thank you Al” I say as she wraps her arms around me and returns the hug.  
“I had to repay you somehow, Ada, I’m just glad that you are still you.” Wait Wha? She then pushes herself out of the hug and reaches into her inner coat pocket. “Here, I believe that you will need these.” She then produces my two ASPS, I let out a squeal, and okay that never leaves the room. I quickly snatch my ASP from her outstretched hand.  
“Thank you Al, you wouldn’t believe how I’ve missed these.” I say as I balance them in each of my hands, wait something is off about them, the metal feels newer, and it feels heavier?  
“I see that you noticed the changes,” she says with a smirk, I just look at her. “I figured that these people wouldn’t be able to hold you for long, so I took the liberty to customize your batons.” I continue to look at her with a WTF look, she did what? She messed with my babies.  
“What did you do to them?” I ask accusingly, I was starting to glare at her, these were my only set of ASP and I have had them for years, yeah it’s a little sentimental but hey, a guy can bitch.  
“I believe you’ll enjoy them, I just added a few little modifications, it should now be able to take down demons and withstand their attacks better than before.” I look down at them, they didn’t seem any different in their collapsed state, so I guess I had to extend them. “But please wait to use them, I believe that you should save your energy.” She then put her hand back into her coat, the next thing she pulled out were two separate folded packages.  
The first one was covered in a clear plastic, and on the cover it said disposable rain poncho, the other was a folded up piece of paper. “Here, I though you could use something to cover yourself up in and the paper am directions to get out of here.” She hands me the two packages, I’m glad for the poncho cause I left that damn robe back in the lab, and pats my shoulder. “I have to go, they will start to get suspicious if I do not report in.” she starts to walk off in the direction that I came from when I got out of my room.  
“Wait.” I whisper at her, it wasn’t that loud, mainly because I was hoping that she wouldn’t hear and tell me the answer to my question. She turns around and stares at me, her face blank. “Tell me, is Petrov… is he corpses father?”  
Alma starts to double over in laughter, tears coming to her eyes, okay that weren’t a funny question dammit. Vergil shares my look that says she’s crazy, but soon Alma stops laughing, letting out a few chuckles.  
“No, no that bastard is not Christi’s father,” she says wiping a tear from her eye. “Her father was a good man, but he died before she was born.” A huge weight comes off my shoulders, thank you lord for small blessings. She then looks at Vergil, a look of puzzlement in place. She shrugs and digs back into her pockets. “Here” She says and tosses him something, it lands on his lap. I look at as does he; it’s a small green five pointed star with a wicked looking face in the middle. Is that a vital star s?  
“I do not need this.” Vergil states coldly, glaring at the black clad woman.  
“Yes you will, you are still weak enough that you aren’t able to walk, and if you slow him down you both will get caught.” She replies coldly, fixing him with a gaze that sent shivers down my spine. Vergil just glares at her more, he hated it when people accused him of being weak, but he hated being powerless even more.  
“Goodbye Ada, I hope that the next time we meet, I will at least be free of their control.” And with that Alma walks down the hall, her feet leaving thunks as her boots hit the carpeted concrete. I look at the vital star in Vergil’s lap, I let out a sigh, and he was probably going to fight me.  
“Adrian, you will have to help me break open the vital star.” Vergil states, I just stare at him, okay one how the hell did he know that that was on my mind, and secondly he’s accepting help from someone, okay yeah he is a doppelganger.  
I just look at him like he had just grown 20 heads; he just glares back at me. “What are you staring at?” he snaps.  
I hold up my hands in surrender, “Nothing, it’s just that it’s out of character of you to be accepting help.” His glare softens a little.  
“Yes I suppose it is, but she… she is right.” He said with scorn, okay he is either going through some kind of crisis or he is a doppelganger.  
I let out sigh, “Okay, how do you use this thing?” I then go over and carefully pick up the star, my mind flashing with a few more mental images that I would not care to share. Get your head out of the gutter dammit.  
“You need to place it in my hand, then I need you to squeeze my hand around it till it crush’s.” he says, oh great I get to hold your hand, something that will not keep images and scenes from popping into my head.  
I gulp, “Okay then.” I place the vital star into his hand that he held open on the chairs arm, noticing that his fingers are ruff and callused, mind out of the gutter Adrian! I then use my right hand and wrap it around his larger hand and squeeze it gently till I hear a crack.  
“Keep going.” Vergil says egging me on. I follow his advice and squeeze his hand tighter, I then hear a loud pop, followed by a glowing green mist surround his hand. I quickly pull my hand back and step back, the green mist thins out as it spread around Vergil’s body. I gasp as Vergil throws back his head and let out a sigh, then stands up, the green mist disappearing, seemingly into his body. He rotates his arms causing it to pop loudly; he does the same for his legs and back. After he gets done rotating his head he looks down at me with a look that I can’t decipher. “Thank you.” He says.  
“Your welcome, I think.” He just raises his eyebrows but dismisses my comment with a wave of his hand, that I now notice no longer has a hole the size of a half dollar in the wrist. I look at him and see that all the visible holes in his body are also filled in; wow that vital star can do some amazing things. Wonder if that’s what was used to revive me, wait that wouldn’t explain why Holy water could burn me, if it did burn me, I still didn’t trust the good doctor. Hey wait, can humans use vital stars or can only demon use them? I’ll ask later when the threat of being locked up again isn’t hovering over our heads.  
“My I see the map?’ Vergil asks extending out his arm, his palm open and up. I shrug and hand it over to him; I have to put on the poncho anyway.   
“So, are you back to full strength?” I ask as I slip on the poncho, which apparently is eggshell white, I guess it’s to blend in with the guardians of the orders uniform robes. There are pockets in the front, so I slip my asp in them.  
“No, the vital star revived enough of my strength to allow me to heal the wounds dealt to me, and it will allow me to walk a distance.” He says looking at the map.  
“Good to know.” I say, and then I turn around and kick the chair back into the room. I turn back around and look at him. “So which way is the exit?”  
Vergil starts to walk forward from where Alma had originally come from, “Follow me.” He states, yeah sure, not like there’s another guy with a map to this place.  
After about 15 minutes of turns, turns, and a few more turns, we finally find the exit, and the best part is that it wasn’t even guarded. We make our way through the door, Vergil first since he insisted, what am I chop liver, I saved your ass you ungrateful son of a bitch.  
We walk into a small reception area, where surprisingly there isn’t anyone around. We look around and see a glass panel door that has sunlight streaming through. We quickly make our way to the doors and walk outside. We shield our eyes from the seemingly blinding sun, after a few seconds our eyes adjust to the sunlight.  
“Where are we now?” Vergil asks, and then he starts to look at the map, “The directions end the door that led us into that lobby.”  
I look around to see cobblestone streets and gothic architecture, farther away I can see the spires of the cathedral and the square. “We’re near the cathedral, probably near the business district.” I say to him. I then walk further out into the streets to get the names, we’re on Main Street. “Okay if we take a left and go up here we can get to my house in about 30 minutes if we walk fast.”  
Vergil shakes his head, “Lead the way.” He motions. I start to walk then stop, “What is it?”  
I look around and spot a clock a few blocks away. “Okay, it’s about 1:15 in the afternoon, if we get to my house, get something to eat, rest up a bit and grab a few things, we can make it to the docks by five.” I then remember the time schedules for the ferries arrival and departures. “The ferry departs at 5:30 every day except for Sunday, so we should be able to leave this hell hole.”  
“Good, while we are resting you can explain everything you can,” he glances at me, “After all, you did give me your word that when we left that you would.” He implied that I wouldn’t, hey learn to trust some people, I pulled a spike out of your chest remember.  
“Fine, but we need to leave now.” He shakes his head and I start off down the street with him trailing behind me.  
After 20 minutes of walking my feet are killing me and feel like they are about to burn off. Here is a tip, don’t walk on cobblestone and pavement without any shoes on, or at least not when the suns out. Damn, I should have taken that guy’s shoes while I was jacking his robe, would have been more useful.  
The entire time we have been walking Vergil hasn’t uttered a word, not even a grunt of pain or complaint, though he was sweating purfursily.  
I have a few more questions for him, some that I had thought about on the way here. “Hey Vergil,” he looks at me with a bored expression. “You say that you’ve been in that lab for the past 8 years.”  
“Yes I did.” He responded with an annoyed air.  
“But why didn’t they keep you in Order of the Sword’s headquarters were the other lab was, with Yamato?”   
He looks at me with a glance that says that he’s misjudged my intelligence again, great keep giving me those looks jackass; you’re still weaker than me at the moment.  
“Originally that was their plan, but they found out that when I was in the vicinity of Yamato that I could call it to me.” He says matter of factly.  
“Wow, you can do that?” I ask surprised.  
He just scoffs at me, “Yes I can, the same goes for my brother and his sword.” Oh yeah, he did that in the opening sequence in the anime’s first episode. I mentally face palm at my stupidity.  
“Okay, then how did you survive Mallet Island?” he glares at me when I mention the island.  
“I truthfully do not know.” He says after a few minutes of silence. “From what they told me, I was found on the coast of some fishing town in one of their nets. The order was smaller than it is today, but they managed to find me and bring me here. And I have been in that room since.” His face fell a little when he got finished. Crap, I think that was a bad idea.  
I turn to face the front and stop in my tracks when I see a familiar form.   
“What is it this time?” Vergil asks, he sounds annoyed but he scans the surrounding area.  
I sigh, “Nothing, but I’d like to welcome you to ‘Home Sweet Hell’.” Pointing at the house I once called home.  
Alucardismaster: so Adrian, what do you think of this chapter?  
Adrian: How could you write scenes like that, you made me sound like some love struck teenager!  
Alucardismaster: oh but you are.  
Adrian: *blushes* touché  
In walks Vergil.  
Vergil: Adrian, I’ve been meaning to talk to you.  
Adrian: *Blushes deeper* yes Vergil what is it? *voice squeaking*  
Vergil: I wanted to tell you that it is okay for you to feel awkward after a situation like today.  
Adrian: re… really?  
Vergil: yes it is, I personally have been in situations like that with my brother many times before.  
*Alucardismaster and Adrian hold their hands to their noses, trickles of blood run out from between their fingers* really?  
Vergil: *shakes head yes* yes, I remember one time when we were young that he got his foot stuck in the shower drain, how I do not know, but I had to help him out. It was quite difficult to get a good grip when he had body wash lathered on himself. Then he somehow turned on the shower head and my clothes got wet.  
*Blood gushes out from Alucardismaster and Adrian’s noses*   
Adrian: ex…excuses me. *runs off to find nearest bathroom*  
Vergil: what is his problem? *looks at Alucardismaster who is stuffing tissue paper up nose*  
Alucardismaster: oh nothing, he just had some bad fast food, he’ll be okay. Think you can take it from here?  
Vergil: Leave comments and review at the end of the chapter.  
So what’cha thinks? :3


	5. Die you bastard!

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or its own characters, just my OC’s  
WARNING: there are intense scenes of blood, gore, violence, torture, oh and yaoi moments, to those who do not like these themes, get your asses away from this page immediately and go listen to Justin Beiber. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!  
Recap: I turn to face the front and stop in my tracks when I see a familiar form.   
“What is it this time?” Vergil asks, he sounds annoyed but he scans the surrounding area.  
I sigh, “Nothing, but I’d like to welcome you to ‘Home Sweet Hell’.” Pointing at the house I once called home.  
Vergil and I stared at my former home, nothing much had changed in the amount of time I had spent away, I don’t know the amount but I would put it in the range of a month or so. I couldn’t tell if anyone was home, probably 40% chance, from what I could tell the parasites had found their spots among the city of Fortuna and its youth. Though I’m sure that they corrupted quite a few of said youths, *cough* Chelsea *cough, cough* whore, okay whore maybe a little to offensive, since she doesn’t accept money she’s a slut right?  
“Hey Vergil how much demonic energy have you gotten back?” the half devil looks at me with a slightly confused face.   
He scrunches up his face slightly and then four blue floating summon swords appear in the air around him, pointing in the direction of the house. “I have enough to keep these materialized for a few minutes, care to explain why we might need them.” It was more of a demand than a question.  
“Yeah, my fam-, no former family, may be inside and we may need a way to keep them still and quiet in case we have to tie them up.” He looks at me with a blank gaze.  
“I figured that you might have wanted to save your family from the order’s influence.” He stated, guess again.  
I let out a really long sigh and just looked at him. “The only one that I would bother to ‘Save’ would be my aunt Gertrude, but I think that we should wait for a later day for that.”  
“And why would you do that, and why is the rest of your family not worth saving, save her?” his confused face was starting to get even more twisted.  
“Because my uncle and my cousins sold me out to the order, Gerdy was the only one who didn’t believe what they said.” I reply fondly, it felt good remembering her words, and then the image of Phil slapping her made my blood boil. “And the reason why we should leave her behind for now is because Gerdy is weak willed woman and as much as I want to bring her along with us, she will slow us down and we do not need that in the state we are in now. The others can rot in hell for all I care.” The scorn in my voice was sharp and biting.  
“You said uncle and cousins, where are your parents and siblings?” he asked boredly.  
“Six feet under and I could care less.” I responded with as little emotion as I could, I meant that statement to the fullest. I was dead to them from the moment I was born, I returned that feeling the minute I realized it, too bad I didn’t understand that until I was six. Before that I loved them, and they stepped all over that love and made me think I was nothing but the lowest of scum who didn’t deserve to live, then I just stopped listening to them and went out of my way to make their lives hell.  
Vergil just smirked at me and the summon swords disappeared, “Well then, shall we go?” and with that we made our way into the house.  
I opened the door first, one asp in my right hand though it was not extended. My left had I used to turn the knob. “Anyone home?” I shout out into the foyer, I made my voice sound deeper so they wouldn’t know it was me if they were home. After a minute of silence, I motioned for Vergil to come in; he scanned the area and closed the door behind him.  
“Okay, I’ll bite the bullet, I don’t think anyone’s here.” I state, time for captain obvious to come out and take charge, now all I need is lieutenant sarcasm to come along.  
Vergil didn’t say anything but just looked at me, hey at least he didn’t give me a scathing remark.  
“Kitchens this way, let’s get something to eat before we clean ourselves up.” I say heading off into the direction of the dining room that lead to the kitchen.  
“I think that is a good idea.” He said as he followed behind me. We soon get to the kitchen and find that it’s a mess, dirty dishes were in the sink and ants were marching in a line from the floor straight to it. The stove was covered in grease and dirty skillets and the floor looked like it had started to turn into the garden. I shudder and wish I had looked for my combat boots as I spot a clump of grass in the corner, I think there’s something moving in it, EWWWWWWW. Wait, it looks like Justin Beiber’s new hair style, I swear if I hear ‘baby’ I am burning this fucking place down to the ground.  
“Okay, so cooking anything is not a viable option, will you take a sandwich?” I ask turning to Vergil, who looks revolted, disgusted, and ready to barf at the sight that was the kitchen.  
He nods his head yes and goes to the dining room table, which was cluttered with dirty paper plates and glasses. He pulled out a chair and stacked a few items on top of each other, he look of disgust growing. “You actually lived in this pig sty?” he asked looking at the trash can that was overflowing with garbage and had beetles in it, the flies buzzing around it.  
I let out a snort as I pull out the bologna and cheese from the fridge; I was the only person in the house that ate it so it was untouched. “Hell no, I actually cleaned this fucking place every damn day, Gerdy probably tried to clean but gave up. Will bologna and cheese work for you?”  
“Yes, anything is fine as long as it’s food.” A loud rumble range out through the room. We both jump into fighting stances scanning around for what was responsible for the noise. We then realize that it was our stomachs, umm wow we must be really hungry.  
I let out a laugh our stupidity while Vergil just glares at his stomach. I guess because hunger is a human thing and he despised humans, okay I may be projecting on that last part. I then continue to get out the bread and continued the sandwiches.  
“Adrian,” I hear, looking up I see Vergil sitting down, and he stared at me with a bored look. “What exactly took place between that woman and you, it has been confusing me.”  
“Alma is a part human, part devil, and the order controls her by using a choker that she hides under her sweaters collar.”  
“And this collar, it makes her follow any order given to her by a member of the order I take it.”  
I finish our sandwiches and put up everything. “Yep, or that’s what I figure anyway.” I then bring the food to the table and hand him his, which he accepts. I pile a few plates on the table and sit down.  
“But that doesn’t explain the conversation you had with her, it seemed that you were stalling for something, I was expecting you to attack her.” He then takes a bite in the sandwich and relishes the flavor in it.  
“I had the idea that when the order created the collar, the person who created it might have taken the request to literally.” I then take a bite in mine; the flavor burst into my mouth and made my stomach growl again. Damn, how long was I out?  
“Please explain it to me.” He said taking another bite, okay another demand.  
I take another bite of my sandwich and start to chew as I think of a way to explain my idea. I’m not used to wording out the thoughts in my hand to someone who isn’t me. “Well, I don’t really know how to say it but here it goes. Remember how I said that the choker made Alma follow every order to the letter.” Vergil shook his head as he took another bite.  
“Well I figured that the order was vague and wasn’t specified to any certain situation, like how she said she was ordered to capture the ‘test subjects’, and how she said that she wasn’t given any sort of information on the test subjects such as their description.” I pause and take another bite of my sandwich. “And I remembered that she was ordered not to harm any citizen of Fortuna, so by pointing out these things I made her orders contradict each other, thus canceling them out.”  
“How exactly did you cancel them out though, that is what confuses me?” he said and then took the last bite of his sandwich.  
“You can go make yourself another one, I plan onto anyway.” I say finishing off mine, my stomach growled for another one and I wasn’t going to deny it. “And to answer your question, I pointed out she couldn’t really tell what or who the test subject were, that it might have been a monkey for all she could know, that there wasn’t specific markings that said we were the test subject. By pointing out her previous order that she couldn’t harm any citizen of Fortuna that she couldn’t harm us, A) because she knew that I was a citizen myself, so she could not cause me harm, B) I pointed out that you had been in Fortuna for 8 years, and I assumed that like similar laws that you would be grandfathered into citizenship. I’m just glad that my gamble worked in all truthfulness.”  
Vergil looks at me like I’ve sprouted a second head, what? I never said I was stupid, you just assumed, and hey you know what they say about assumptions.  
“Alright, I can understand that now, but now you tell me what you promised me.” He said as he finished make two more sandwich’s, he handed me one. Wow, if someone told me this was going to happen I would have smacked them and called them an idiot.  
“Alright, but I recommend that you get yourself something to drink while you’re at it, this is going to be a long while, and we have-” I looked at the clock. “About three hours and twenty minutes until we need to leave.” He nods his head and pulls out two glasses; I eat my sandwich and watch as he fills the glasses up with orange juice he found in the fridge. I was mapping out how to tell him everything that I knew, and trying to figure out how to get rid of everything sharp and pointy within a half mile radius. “Dumbass, he can summon swords.” Crap I forgot about that. “Plus all you need is an edge to cut someone, you don’t need just blades, any object with an edge will do the same job, just slower.” Yeesh I get it already.  
“Alright then,” he says sitting back down at the table, “Start explaining everything to me, I could use a laugh.” I let out a sigh; this is going to be a long ass day.  
So I spent the next forty five minutes or so explaining everything I could think of to him, how back home this world only exist in an installment of games and other kinds of entertainment, how I got to this world, and of course updating him about everything he missed since he was Nelo Angelo and the destruction of Mallet island.  
I think you can guess his reaction to what I was saying, first it was disbelief and he just scoffed at me, then he started to get angry when I started naming off his and Dante’s past, well the past I know of. Then lastly, he came to accept that I was telling him the truth, he was calm when he said that he believed me, but for some reason I felt like he was going to smite me where I was sitting.  
“So, you say that when you went to sleep the last day of traveling to Fortuna that you passed through a storm and that is how you think you ended up here.” He stated with one hand on his chin, mimicking the action Alma had done earlier.  
“That’s my theory anyway.” I say as I gather up all my Devil May Cry games off the table. I had brought them down from my room to show him that I was indeed telling the truth. I surveyed the damage to the room, and I have to say it looks better now than it had before. There were slash marks on the walls and floors from when Vergil had let loose a spiral formation of summon swords and sent them after me when I had mentioned his mother, Eva. After about three minutes of chasing me around the kitchen the swords had disappeared but left slash marks, but had also cleaned up the place a little bit.  
Somehow the trash from the table had been stacked in a pile on the floor next to the garbage can in the fray, and the bugs were dead to. Don’t ask me how that all happened, I was too busy running away from the swords to watch.  
“That is a viable theory, lightening storms are known to be active portals, but I have never heard of one lead to a world like yours, usually they lead to small sub demonic pocket dimensions.” He then seemed to think harder because his face went blank. “And about how your wounds supposedly reacted to the holy water that they poured on you, I would have to see the wounds myself, but I share your doubts about what the doctor said.”  
“Yeah well you can look at them when you get done with your shower, from what you’ve told me, you deserve it more than I do; besides I need to change these bandages anyway.”  
Vergil sniffed the top of his vest and made a revolted face. “Yes, I do believe that would be a good idea, I don’t that either of us smell like a bed of roses.” I made a face and sniffed my pits, yeah it’s a gross thing to do in front of people, but I did anyway, get over it. Phew, damn he was right I don’t stink, I stank.  
“Yeah, and while you’re in the shower I’ll try to find some clothes for you and wash the ones you have on now.” He looked at his vest and saw the hole that the spike had made, the hole in his chest wasn’t a hole anymore, and it was a little pink pin prinks of scar tissue, no wait stop looking at his chest!  
“Alright than, if you’ll show me the way to the bathroom we can be on our ways, I expect you to start packing the things you would want to bring with us.” I shake my head yes, “Good, I may not need to tell you to limit what you bring, but I will anyway, limit it to one bag, it can hold personal items and cloths. Also please prepare me a bag also while you are at it, I do not know if we have money for food or transportation, so pack for those type of situations, as well as extra clothes for me.” Wow, he really knows how to give orders.  
“Fine, there are two bathrooms upstairs and one down, but please hurry up with the showers, we have about two hours to relax and prepare before we have to turn, if we start now we can make it with about 15 minutes to spare before the ferry ships off.” He gave me a nod of his head and started to stand up, then plopped his ass back down in the chair.  
“Are you alright?” he closes his eyes and holds up one finger to show that he needs a minute, well too bad we only have a few minutes to spare, and that better be while walking our asses to the fucking docks.  
“It would seem that I used up more demonic energy than I thought earlier.” Earlier being when you tried to play darts with me as the dart board. “I believe that you may have to help me to the shower downstairs.” I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose, then regret it because the bandages irritate my skin when I touch any uncovered part.  
“Yeah, sure but we need to hurry okay.” He nods and I help him out of the chair, then we walk at a brisk limp to the bathroom. The bathroom that’s on this floor is actually the master bathroom, and you have to go through the master bedroom to get to it, i.e. my aunt and uncles room. We walked into it to see that surprisingly, it was clean, not even a stitch of dirty clothes.  
“Alright there should be clean towels under the sink, the water only takes about a minute or so to warm up, so just put your clothes outside the door when you’re done undressing, and I’ll leave you a clean pair were you put yours okay.” He nodded and waved his hand to dismiss me, hrpmh asshole.  
I waited outside the door to collect his clothes, I already had found some of Phil’s that I thought would fit Vergil, I figured that it would be a 20 minute shower at least, so I had to hurry up and clean his clothes, though I doubted I could since it’s blood on leather, I know that once blood sets it doesn’t come out easily.  
I saw Vergil’s hand, minus the glove, throw out his clothes and boots, and then closed the door; the sound of flowing water came next. I place the new set of clothes next to the door and collected his; I look into his boots to see blood covering the inside of it almost up to the top, okay this is going to be harder than I first though it would be.  
I make my way to the laundry room, there’s a sink in there I think I might be able to scrub out the blood with a wet rag, though I had the feeling that I would ruin the leather more than it already was. All well, never hurts to try. After a minute of scrubbing the inside of the boot, the rag was pink and red, and the boot was completely clean, WHAT THE HELL?! Either half-demon blood could clean up easier than human, or this was some weird kind of leather.  
I repeated the same process with his pants and vest, I didn’t bother messing with his boxers, somehow they were clean, oh and surprisingly they were silk, okay that wasn’t stalker-ish at all.  
I threw everything in the dryer because it would take too long for a rinse cycle, plus its leather a weird kind of leather but still leather. I set the dryer for 40 minutes and went upstairs to my room.  
I look around my room, so far it only consist of a bed, dresser, bookshelf that held a few books, games and other odds and ends. And in the back corner was a desk that I put a lot of my things on. Hey my Ipad, it’s still here, huh figured the parasites would of hocked it by now, or at least tried to jack it and pass it off as one of their own.  
I entered in the pass code and the title screen pulled up, it said august 7th, wait it was July 27th when the attack happened, and it was around two o’clock when it happened, and Gerdy and Alma said it was sixteen hours after the attack happened when I woke up in the hospital. That means I was out for ten days when Alma knocked my block off till the time I woke up in the lab.  
I sighed and locked the screen, I then went to the closet and retrieved my backpacks from it, and they were those military types of bags, meaning that it had plenty of storage areas. I noticed a blue plastic bag on the floor next to my bed when I turned around from the closet. Hmm, what could that be? I put my bags down on the bed and picked up the blue one, I opened and let out of squeal of happiness. Inside were my blazer, hoodie, and combat boots that I had worn on the day of the attack, and inside my boot was my IPod, whoop whoop.  
I turned on my IPod and played ‘Face down’ by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and then went on to pack up my bag. I fit in a few changes of underwear and a t-shirt, my Ipad and all the cords, my PS2 slim, and a few other books and games, and for the hell of it I added a roll of duct tape, never know when you’ll need it.  
The song ended when I got finished packing, then my IPod made a low battery noise. I looked down at it and saw the screen turn black, great, well at least it lasted one song, I needed a music fix anyway.  
I threw my IPod into my bag, grabbed another pair of boxers and a shirt and picked up the bags and blazer, hoodie and boots, and went back downstairs to Phil’s room. Hey wait, were the hell is my wallet and checkbook?  
I stopped in the kitchen to grab a few boxes of pop-tarts and some bottles of water that Phil had bought, guess all the glasses were dirty. I then went into his room and started to rummage around through the dresser draws. I found a spare change of clothes for Vergil if he wanted to wear them then fine by me. I then saw a black leather rectangle with a smaller thicker one on type. Wait, that asshole wouldn’t have.  
I pick them up and recognize them both as my wallet and checkbook, that mother fucker, like father like children; he tried to gyp my money. I opened my wallet and found my cash gone, my I.D still there and my credit card in the same spot, I smirk at that, I changed my pin number on my account once a month so none of those money grubbing little sacks of shit from stealing my hard earned cash. I open my checkbook and look at the balance, still the same from when I balanced it in the cathedral.  
Guess he never got the chance to write any checks, I smirk as I stick them into my bag, if that son of a bitch returns home before we leave I am mugging him for all the cash he has, payback is a bitch, and karma is a lot worse.  
“Adrian!” I hear Vergil shout; I run to the bathroom door to see it wide open and blush at the figure in the doorway. Vergil is leaning against the frame slightly dripping, holding a towel around his waist that barely went to his knees. My hand shot to my nose, I think I feel a nosebleed coming on. “Adrian, I need some assistance in putting on my clothes, it seems that I still haven’t recovered enough.” He holds up the boxers I had set out for him, oh shit this is not happening. Is that a drop of blood sliding down my upper lip?  
“F… Fi… fine.” I mutter, yeah this is going to be awkward for me, please don’t let my teenage hormones act out now. I take the boxers from his hands and kneel down; he places his hand on my shoulder and lifts up his leg and puts it through the hole, and repeats it for the other leg. I pull up the boxers up, okay don’t think about it, and don’t think about it, you’re only helping the guy out. I look away as I reach the end of the towel; Vergil quickly grabs hold of the boxers with both hands and lets the towel fall as he pulls them up. *Gasp* I did not just see that, I did not just SEE THAT!  
Vergil pushes the jeans into my hands and I repeat the process over again. He didn’t need my help when he slipped on the red t-shirt over his head, wow that shirt really fits his upper body, I smack myself mentally, stop it you perverted teenager.  
He eyes the shirt with disdain; oh right red, he lets out a sigh, “I guess this will have to do till I can find a suitable replacement for my other clothes.”  
“I was able to get the blood out of your clothes, though I do not know how.” He shakes his head at me and then stares at my arms.  
“I believe that it is time to examine your wounds.” Oh right, I said he could when I was getting ready for the shower.  
“Fine, I think I’ll just use this shower anyway, it’ll be faster and I already have my clothes.” I slip off the rain poncho and my hospital gown leaving me in a pair of boxers I had slipped on earlier to feel lest weird, and bandages. Hey I didn’t realize that I had some bandages wrapped around my chest, guess that happened when I was lights out. I try to reach the ends of the bandage on my arm, when I couldn’t reach it I tried the same for my chest, it was on my back. “Um, a little help?”  
Vergil sighs and pulls on the end of my chest bandage, hey I helped you dress asshole, it’s the least you could do. The chest bandage fell to the floor in a pile of pale yellow cloth, there was a little dried blood on them, but the sight of my chest was what shocked me.  
My skin had turned reddish black and looked like it really was burned; my skin was wrinkled like I had stayed in the pool longer than I should have. Certain points that the she-wolf had dug her claws in deeper than the others were glowing silver, glowing?! There were silver spidery like veins that connected the glowing points together, and then ran up to my throat bandages and over my shoulders underneath the arm bandages, okay deep breath try not to freak out. Breath, breath damn it breathes.  
“This is quite strange,” Vergil said as he looked at the silver veins. “It seems that you have suffered severe burns and I’ve seen the after effects of holy water on demons to know that it does seem that you have been burned by it.”   
“So what the ‘good’ doctor said was true in the slightest term.”I said as I looked down at my chest.  
“It would seem so, but we would have to see your other wounds to confirm it, I still do not believe that you have been infected by a demon.”  
“Why not? Demons infect the environment around them, and don’t humans that let demons feed on their humanity get infected by them in trade for their power.” I pointed out as he undid the bandage on my left arm.  
“That is different, the humans that become demons had given up their humanity as you said, the demons insert demonic power into the humans bodies and the leftover emotions and will that the humans had shape the true from of the now demons. It stands as a rule that humans cannot be infected by demons from just a scratch or bite, that only goes for horror movies and apparently this accursed religion. Oh my.” He stared wide eyed at my arm.  
“What how bad is-” I looked down and stopped talking, the sight making me go into shock. My arm was the same reddish black as my chest, but it wasn’t wrinkled, no it was scaled. The three scratches that transcended from my shoulder to wrist weren’t silver, they were pulsating silver-white downward towards my wrist, but silver lines branched off from the three main ones in parallel lines, one that ran towards my wrist then the next that ran towards my shoulder. The lines crosses and made parallelograms on my skin until you saw the underside of my arm, the insides of the scratches had the same scaled pattern. The underside looked like regular skin only pale enough for the silver lines to blend into the skin slightly. “What the hell is this.” I whispered as I held up my arm and turned it, the scales looked thick but smooth and the tips were black but going further into the middle of each scale it went into the reddish color.  
“I do not know.” Vergil said as he picked up my hand to examine it, okay despite the fact that my arm and chest are looking like a combination of Nero’s devil arm and a burned snake, Vergil is HOLDING MY HAND! Wow I sounded like a rowdy fangirl just now. I looked at my hand as he rotated it to inspect it.  
My wrist had silver circle that dented inward and it was the size of a half dollar that rested on top of my wrist covering almost the entire top of my wrist. The silver glowed and pulsated outward from the center. I saw that at opposite sides of the circle, a silver trail traveled around the edge of my wrist, the pulsating silver-white light bleed out into the trail in waves and circled downward to the underside of my wrist. Vergil and I stared at it and he turned my hand over to look at the underside, the silver trails led into another indentation from where the she-wolfs fang had exited. It was the size of a quarter and instead of pulsating the silver-white light, it instead sucked it inward as the side trails poured it into it, the light disappeared after it meet in the center.  
“This is very strange indeed; it looks like the arm of that boy Nero you showed me.” He said Nero’s name with scorn. Guess he didn’t like the fact that other people can wield Yamato, wait didn’t Dante use it in DMC3? “Hmm, look at this.” He says pointing to the center of palm of my hand.   
I looked at it to see another quarter sized indentation in the center. Wow, I was too busy to look at my wrist to notice it, my palm was the same paleness as my underarm, except around the indentation and the edges of my palm, and they were the reddish black mixture. The underside of my fingers was the same color as the top of my arm, but hey why are the tips of my fingers pointed? Better yet when the hell did my fingers morph into the points? At the joints of each finger a silver ring encircled the joint and pulsated a dark purple wave instead of the silver-white light, the purple disappeared as it met in the center of each joint. I also saw that in the center of the circle in my palm was a smaller blackish purple ring that had the outline of a nonagram. Okay, what the hell.  
“Strange, there seems to be writing around the circle and on the inside of the do decagram.” He said as he stuck a finger into the circle, only to have his finger blasted back by small burst of silver-white light.  
“VERGIL, are you alright.” I yelp out in shock, as I felt this electrical tingle when the burst died down.  
“Yes, it didn’t hurt, only shocked me a little, but I can’t seem to feel my finger entirely.” He said as he waved his hand back and forth as if it could get his feeling back. “I wonder if that sign is on the other side.” His finger started to move again slightly.  
I turn my hand over to the bigger indentation on the top side, and sure enough the same symbol was in the middle of the indentation, only this time it was bigger and the writing was more noticeable. The skin around it wasn’t scales; it looked like someone dyed my hand in dark red paint that bleeds into black at the ends. The red continued to the tops of my fingers, around the nails which were now dark purple almost black, okay I did not paint my nails before we got to Fortuna, the only time that happened was when I fell asleep on the couch on April fool’s day. Surprisingly there weren’t any silver veins on my hand.  
“Hmm, strange indeed, you did say that the male wolf did the exact same to your right arm.” I shook my head yes. “Well we should see if there are the same results as the injury from the she-wolf.” He then started to unravel the other bandages; I was just trying to keep breathing. “Strange.” He stated when he was done.  
I looked down at my ‘strange’ arm; it was almost the same as my left arm though it was slightly different. The three scratches were wider than the other ones, but the same pattern of scales was the same, but the coloring was reversed to where it was red around the edges and black in the middle. The silver veins and pulsating silver-white light were also the same, all the way down to my wrist. I turned my arm and saw that the underside of my arm was darker than my left arm. I skipped looking at my wrist, it was exactly the same as the other one, no bigger or smaller, but I instead went straight to my hand. The coloring was reversed like the scales, the dark blood red was around the edges and the blackish color was the predominant color, the same silver rings were at the joints of my fingers except this time they pulsated dark green. My nails were the same dark green as the pulsing light; I guess the color mimicked the symbols color that was in the circle.  
“Hmm, it would seem that each symbol is a different color, and that color is reflected upon the lights and nails of your hands.” Vergil stated, didn’t I just say that? "Not out loud.” Aww shut it. I looked at the symbol and sure enough it was the same dark green, the writing matched the coloring, and it looked to be the same as my left hand.  
“Okay, so if that’s what my arms look like…. What does my throat look like?” I say shakily, I am trying real hard not to freak out, surprisingly I don’t feel all that shocked anymore, in fact I feel almost relieved.   
Vergil starts to unravel the bandage; I look into the mirror from the side of my eyes as the bandage unwinds. It slides off to reveal a dirty gauze pad that covers the front of my throat, the dried parts being blood I assume. I reach up and pick at the edge of the pad and slowly pull it off, Vergil’s eyes go wide with shock. Oh crap.  
I turn to the mirror to face it front on and stare at the sight. There I was, my body looking like some weird monster, pulsating and glowing. My throat didn’t glow, but it pulsated silver-white, green, and purple ever so slightly, the veins that had crept up my chest and onto my throat slowly branched out and changed into those three colors. The skin of my throat matched the color of my arms and chest, at the middle it was wrinkled but coming from the sides it was scale like, but it smoothed out as it reached the middle. The colors blended together till it met a circle with writing on the outside the perimeter, the words were written in an electric blue color. Inside the circle was another nonagram the same color as the writing, with even more writing on the inside, again the same color electric blue. The circle was about two inches wide, nearly covering my entire throat. I turned my head to the side to see that the different color skin slowly receded to my natural slightly pale skin color.  
“This is very strange, these symbols seem to be some kind of summoning spell, I wouldn’t be able to tell you what the words say unless I looked it up, and the language seems to be a combination of an ancient demonic language and Sumerian, maybe Arabica.” Vergil says as he looks at the pentagram.  
“Alright, as much as I would love to freak out right now, we can’t afford the time to waste, I’ve already packed the bags and they are in the bedroom, I’ll take a shower and you add anything to your bag that you think we might need.” I say shakily.  
“You seem to be handling this rather well.” He said, making it sound accusingly. I shot him a glare.  
“I’ve had more than enough shocks to my system that has tested my sanity and my hold on reality, I’ve fought them all off and kept on fighting.” I say back and then go to start the shower, the water starts out cold then hits hot rather quickly, and I adjust it till I get the right temperature. “Besides sometimes it’s good to keep a level head during times of crisis.” I found a clean towel under the sink and placed it alongside my clothes on top of the sink.  
“Very practical of you.” He said with a smirk.  
“Thank you, now if you do not mind, please close the door behind you.” He didn’t say anything and walked out of the bathroom closing the door behind him. I sigh and quickly strip off my boxers and step into the shower, I relish in the feeling of the water as it hits my skin, even the scales. I look down at my hands, “What have I become?”  
Vergil’s P.O.V.  
I was rifling through the dresser of Adrian’s uncle’s dresser, trying to find a suitable replacement for this horrid t-shirt, aw there, a blue one. I quickly slip it on and throw the red one onto the bed next to the bags that the boy had packed. I had looked through them after I left the bathroom, his was filled with a few changes of clothes but mostly some material objects, including those ‘games’ that he had showed me to explain how he knew about Dante, his friends and I. I also saw some sort of condensed package that had a blue cloth with cartoon print on it; I thought about opening it up but decided against it, probably another memento or another. Though he needed to add more food to the other bag, from what I can tell it would only last us three days at most.  
Sighing I hear the water still running, it’s been about eight minutes till he went in and I still had the image of him in my mind. His injuries intrigued me, mainly the symbols on his hands in throat, but overall it seemed to be that he was now infected by a demon. Add to the fact that I could sense a demonic presence coming from him, the boy seemed to have been turned into at least a half-devil. But how is the question. Then there was that smell, the scent of apples and hickory clung around him, I managed to ignore the smell after a little bit.  
Its been 8 years since I have meet anyone or thing that wasn’t part of the order or it’s experiments, so maybe the reason why his scent intrigued me was because it was new, yes that is right. My stomach growled again, I sigh and make my way towards the kitchen; nearly losing my appetite at the sight of the pig sty that was dared called a kitchen. I gave the clump of grass in the corner a wide berth as I made my way to the fridge; it seemed to have moved since the last time I was in here. Watching the grass from the corner of my eye I started to make another sandwich, after 8 years of nothing but liquids that had no taste of all, the sandwich tasted like heaven.  
In the background I could hear the water from the bathroom stop, good the quicker we can leave this disgusting and accursed place the better. My hand went to my side trying to remember what Yamato’s hilt felt like, my blood boiled at the thought of some irresponsible teenager handling my sword sent me into a blind rage. Also that theory that that boy, Nero I believe, could be my son, preposterous, I have not willingly or consciously slept with any human female nor will I ever. Yamato is mine by birth right, not some form of wall decoration for some child. Though I did give my word that I would not kill the boy, but I never said anything about harming him, or my idiot brother for giving my sword away.  
I heard the front door slam open, hitting the wall and making the noise echo. I instantly get into a fighting position and summon my swords, I may be physically exhausted to the point where I need assistance getting dressed, an awkward situation I assure you, but I did have enough to fight. I heard a woman’s voice yell out some sort of command, followed by the voices of a male and the complaints from three younger voices. Aww, that must be Adrian’s uncle’s family, I believe that the older woman’s voice belongs to this ‘Gerdy’ he was talking about. I am interested in what kind of woman she is, Adrian told me that she stood up for him after years of letting her family abuse him.   
“I want all of you to go into that so called kitchen and clean up all of that mess, I swear if a scientist comes through there he’ll find some new species.” The female voice said angrily, I silently agreed with her and eyed the clump of grass, I think it just moved again.  
“Whatever you say mom.” One of the younger voice, female, said bored and mocking.  
“Do not take that tone with me young lady; all of that mess in there is yours and your brother’s faults anyways.” The female voice snapped back. The voices were getting closer to the kitchen; I could now hear the rustling of paper bags.  
“Gertrude lay off the children; they’ll take care of it eventually.” The older male voice said annoyed.  
“When exactly will they do that Phil, when the rats from the trash can invade the living- who are you?” the female asked as she stepped into the kitchen archway, her face showing shock at the sight of me in her home.  
“Who are you talking to- what the hell are you doing in my HOUSE?!” the male yelled as he joined the woman, then three children joined them.  
I just smirk at them and will my summon swords towards them, making the tips press into all their throats. “Hello,” I say as they all look at me with fear in their eyes. “My name is Vergil.”  
Adrian’s P.O.V.  
I just got done putting on my blazer and combat boots when I heard Phil’s all too familiar yell ring out. Oh yay, the entertainment has arrived, now where is that duct tape at. I hurry out of the bathroom and grabbed the duct tape out of my bag, wait I don’t remember leaving it open, oh yeah I told Vergil to add anything he thought we might need. I then run to the kitchen and stop at the sight and almost laugh.  
Vergil dressed in dark blue jeans and a light blue st. John ’s bay t-shirt, was smirking evilly at Phil, Gerdy and the parasites as he had his summon swords at their neck. “Adrian so glad you could join us.” He says with a mocking tone, the evil glint in his eye was shining. Crap I better stop him, or at least convince him to let Gerdy live. Speaking of Gerdy, she is staring at me wide eyed with shock and joy, tears coming to her eyes. Phil’s and the parasites aren’t so joyful to see me, more like mortal fear and amazement.  
“Adi, is that really you?” Gerdy says the hint of a sob in her voice, crap she was going to cry.  
“Yes Gerdy it really is me, hey Vergil can you let up on her sword.” He looks at me but waves his hand and the sword disappears. Gerdy steps forward then steps back a little, a small glint of fear in her eyes, disbelief in that it’s me maybe? I walk towards her and wrap my arms around her and give her a hug, I feel her arms slowly wrap around me but then tighten.  
“It really is you, my god Adi I thought you were dead, I thought-” a small sob breaks through as she buries her face in my hair and holds me tighter.  
“You and me both.” I say as I push away from her and look at her face, she’s an inch taller than me so I had to look up. “But I am a little different in the end, but just a little.” She gives me the WTF look, and then her eyes drop to my throat, crap.  
“Adi, oh my god, what is that?” she gasp, the others, excluding Vergil, looked at me and gasped to.  
“You devil worshipper, your grandmother was right you are the devils child.” Phil said accusingly.  
I just scoff at him, “Yeah that would be something you’d do, dragging that old bitch out, but I find it funny that you’re accusing me of devil worshipping since you follow the religion of Sparda.” This shuts him up and makes him glare at me. “Oh, and I got this,” I point at my throat, “as well as the ones on my hands are compliments of the order, anything you have to say to that. Also, the man that is currently holding your lives in his hands over here,” I point at Vergil with my thumb, “Happens to be that demon you worships son.”  
He just gapes at me and Vergil, oh yeah I owe him something, well two something’s really. “Vergil, could you release his sword, I have something to give him.” He looks at me like I’m crazy but waves his hand again. The sword disappears and Phil straightens up as he glares at me and Vergil.  
“Gertrude, come here.” He hisses, oh no you don’t asshole. I run up to him and punch him in the face, being careful to hold back, though god he deserves full power. He goes down and hits the floor, the parasites shriek and Gerdy gasp, Vergil’s smirk deepens.  
“That was for Gerdy you asshole.” I then kick him in the gut, again holding back. He lets out a puff of air and clutches his stomach. “And that’s for selling me out, taking my stuff, and for all the shit I’ve put up with for the last 10 and half years.” I then kneel down and pull out his wallet from his back pocket; I open it and find it full of cash. I take it all out and count it quickly, 350 bucks, “And that is for taking my money.” I toss the empty wallet onto his stomach as he rolls over onto his back.  
I then take the duct tape and wrap up his ankles. “Adi, is that really nessacary?” Gerdy ask worried. Me and Vergil just look at her.  
“Yes Gerdy it is, the order is after the two of us, and Phil will rat us out the moment we leave, the same goes for them.” Pointing my thumb at the parasites, who all shake their heads no, but stop when the swords dig in some more. I continue to wrap up Phil’s hands and his mouth, he doesn’t offer any resistance but continues to death glare me. “Vergil, make sure that Gerdy doesn’t move from now on, sorry Gerdy but I have to take the precaution.” They both shake their heads and another sword appears at her throat, but it’s further away from her throat. It takes me a few minutes to tape up the parasites; they are all now on the floor glaring up at me.  
“What about her.” Vergil asks as he eyes Gerdy.  
I let out a sigh and look at her, he has a point, she is a weak woman that has just discovered that she has a will of her own, and she can be easily swayed. “I’m sorry Gerdy but you understand don’t you.” I look at her with doe eyes.  
“I do.” She says nodding her head firmly.  
“Okay, let’s take you to the living room then, well leave you in the rocking chair, Vergil can you please grab the bags, oh and your clothes should be done by now, laundry room is on the left from the front door.” He nods at me and goes off, the swords disappear.   
“Why are you putting me in the living room instead of with the others?” Gerdy ask as I take her hand and lead her into the living room.  
“Because they need to dwell in the garbage of their own making, besides the TV is in here and so is the house phone.” She opens her mouth in a ‘O’ form and then sits down in the rocking chair. I start to tape her to the chair, making sure that it wasn’t too tight. “Okay I’m going to leave your mouth untapped, here is the remote, and I’ve turned the TV. to where you can see it easily, and here is the phone, I want you to call the police In about 2 hours okay.” She shakes her head and smiles at me.  
“I am really glad that you’re alive Adi, I don’t care about the marks or not.” She then looks at me sadly. “I am so sorry for what I’ve let happen to you all these years, and for letting those horrible people take you away, can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me.”   
I just smile at her and kneel down to where we’re at eye level. “I’ve always forgiven you Gerdy, you’re the only one in the family that I will always forgive, and I love you no matter what.” I then lean forward and kiss her cheek and hug her one last time. “Oh and don’t hold it against Alma for hitting me, she didn’t have a choice in it.”  
“I won’t, now go and get out of here.”  
“I will, and I promise that I’ll come back for you.” She gives me an adoring look. Vergil clears his throat and I look at him, he had put on his boots and gloves and had both backpacks in hand.  
“We have 30 minutes to make it to the docks to meet the timeline you set up.” He says, holding out my bag.  
“Okay then let’s go, goodbye Gerdy, please be careful.” I say as I wave goodbye, Vergil opening the door and going out.  
“I will, now get your asses moving.” She says, I open my mouth in shock, and then I smirk at her and close the door behind me.  
“Hey Vergil you up for a run?” I ask him, he looks at me with a raised eyebrow.  
“I had to have your help with putting on my clothes,” I blush and put my hand to my nose again, damn potential nose bleeds. “Do you really think that I am in the shape to run?”  
“Hey, I am just as tired as you are, but you can at least try or at least walk fast.” I point out. He lets out a frustrated sigh.  
“Fine I will try, but we need to move now.” And with that we started to jog off down the road, and damn am I glad for the shoes.  
\- 30 minutes later-  
We had just arrived at the docks and we were both out of breath and gasping for air. After jogging we had started to run, then walk, limp, and ran again. God damn my legs were fucking killing me.  
“I can’t *huff* believe *huff* we made it on time.” I say nearly falling over forward.  
“I *huff* am *huff* with you on that *huff* statement.” Vergil says, he like me is drowning in sweat. He was right when he said he wasn’t in the right shape to run, nearly tumbling over multiple times during our run.  
“There’s the ferry, let’s go.” I say and drag him along, he leaned on my and I did the same, using each other’s balance to stay upright. We got halfway when a small wall of white came out in front of us, damn and almost home.  
“I figured that you two would come here, you kept us waiting for a long time.” A familiarly annoying voice said as the form stepped up. Petrov came into view, a big ol’ sneer in place as he gazed at us; the gaze was full of hate. “You have been a very bad little demon Adrian.” He says waving his finger in a ‘no no’ manner, doing the tsk along with it.  
“Vergil,” I whisper lowly, my hand going to my right pocket, my fingers brushing up against the familiar metal of my ASP. “I’ll run at them, you come in behind me and get onto the ferry and keep the captain from leaving, make sure that you get rid of any unwanted guest as well.” He taps my shoulder twice to tell me he understands.  
“What are you two planning over there?” Petrov mocks but then waves his hand in dismissal. “Never mind, it will not work for you both are far too weak to take on all of us.” He snaps his fingers and the six guardians behind him draw out their swords and gets into their stances, ready to fight. You know I have never seen Petrov with a sword, come to think about it, there was a incident a few weeks ago where I saw him actually start to cry when some drunk had hit him. I think that he is a spineless little weasel, but I know that he can’t fight at all.   
I smirk at him as Vergil leans off me and steps back, my left hand goes to my pocket and I pull out my Asp, I do the same for my right hand. “You know Petrov, when this is over I am going to watch as you die screaming.” My smile widening as I said the words, Petrov’s smirk falling.  
“GET HIM!” he commands, the soldiers rush forward. I flick my wrist as I run at them, got to love adrenaline. I feel a surge of power as the Asp extend outward, one of the soldiers reaches me before the others and is bringing his sword up, I slash at his throat before he can bring his arms downward. I feel the baton hit and I sidestep and pull the baton with me, I spin around and knee him in the back and send him sprawling onto the ground. His sword drops to the ground as his hands shoot up to his throat as he falls, when he rolls over I see blood seeping from in between his fingers, and even more pouring from his mouth.  
“What the hell did Alma do?” I mutter out as I spin around and block a sword that was coming down on me with my right baton, I then use the left baton to hit the soldiers wrist, the soldier cries out and lets go of his sword and clutches his wrist to his chest. I take this time to hit him across the jaw, I hear a snap and the soldier goes down, a large gash on his cheek that lets me see into his mouth. HOLY SHIT!   
I take a quick look at my batons to see the so called ‘modifications’ that were made to them. On each section, there are three, were four black serrated blades that were perpendicular to each other, they stuck out about a 1/3 inch, the metal baton itself was smaller and the same width of the blades. The blades seemed to have a glow on the edges, the middle section blade had some sort of gold cursive script on the side of third blade, ‘Guepe’ was on my left baton and ‘Frelon’ was on the right baton. Huh, wasp and hornet in French, I smile, it fits wasp and hornets can keep on stinging and I can keep on swinging.  
Petrov was standing behind the remaining four guardians, all were positioned to the left of the ferry entrance, and Vergil was on the right side and watching the group closely as he inched forward. I looked down at the two dead bodies beside me, they looked like they were barely into their twenties, and I just ended their lives. A small portion of my mind said that I should at least feel like shit for what I had done, and I did, but the larger part of my mind was screaming the lyrics to one of Marilyn Manson’s songs.  
I looked at Petrov and my smirk turned into an evil sneer, I made sure my eyes held malice as I glared at him. “We’re Disposable teens, we’re disposable teens, we’re disposable teens,” I start to chant in a creepy voice as I stepped forward and start to twitch with the bass of the song that was playing in my head. The all stared at me like I had lost my marbles, good guess cause I did a long time ago, even before I got to this piece of shit island. “We’re DISPOSABLE!” I yell as I suddenly jump forward at them with my arms raised ready to swing and cut them to ribbons.  
They weren’t expecting me to have that much energy left, hell I wasn’t expecting it either, I’m just letting the screaming lyrics in my head direct my body. The guardian in the middle tried to raise his sword in time, but I slashed at his forearms with Frelon as he was lifting, he screamed out in pain and shock as I kicked him in the chest, hearing bones snap, sending him backwards. Bringing up Guepe I block another swinging sword, I bring around Frelon and slash at his stomach, I could see a big red ribbon form as the guardian dropped his sword and clenched his gut as the ribbon turned into a river.  
I spin around with my arms stuck out; holding my hands at an angle to make sure that whatever hit the batons got slashed. The Frelon slashed the guardian that I had just cut up across his temple, his head swiveled harshly as his body flew in the direction of the rail of the docks. The blade of Guepe cut across another guardian’s chest, guess he tried to get me while my back was turned. He lets out a grunt of pain and staggers a little backwards, his swings his sword sideways at me and I bring down Guepe at an angle on top of the blade. It connects with a ring of metal on metal contact and smacks it downward to the ground. I pull up my left foot and step on the flat edge of the sword, he jerks forward and downward, I bring up Guepe to where it slashes his body from groin to neck. I feel it connect with his jaw and his head goes flying upwards and backwards.  
He drops the blade, staggers backward, blood spurting outward in arterial spray; it hits my face as he falls onto his back motionless. I blink, the blood was on my eyelids and it was kind of annoying, I don’t bother to wipe it off, but I was seething at the spray that was on my blazer, dammit that was going to be a bitch to clean. At least it was buttoned up; I would hate it if my hoodie had gotten blood on it.  
I let out a frustrated sigh, and then I hear a groan and a thunk from behind me. I quickly swivel around, arms up and batons ready, only to find a body of the last remaining guardian lying face down on the ground, a disappearing blue sword sticking out from between his back ribs. I look to the ferry in confusion and see Vergil smirking at me, and Petrov standing in front of him on the lip of the ferries flipped down lap. He had a look of mortal terror and fear on his face, I then saw why, he had three summon swords circled around his neck, two pointed at his artery and vein and the last one was at the back of his neck, poised over his spine. I could see further into the background of the ferry that the captain I had saw a few weeks prior, he looked annoyed as another summon sword was pointed at his throat.  
“Why Vergil,” I say in a high pitched feminine voice with a ridiculous southern belle accent, “I didn’t know you cared enough about little ol’ me to actually save me. I must find a way to repay you my knight in shine-in armor.” I say brining up my right hand to my forehead and placing the back of it on it, the baton still in place, making it looked like I was going to faint.  
“You may repay me by dropping that ridiculous voice and get on this ship.” He said firmly, but he just continued to smirk at me. I didn’t know if he had a sense of humor or what.  
“Fine,” I say with my usual voice, “But we’re bringing this bastard with us.” Pointing at Petrov with my left baton, I can see in the corner of my eye that his face goes snow white with fear, his mouth agape.  
Petrov started to splutter while Vergil looked at me with a blank face. “Why would we take this weakling with us?”  
“Because I am going to kill him when we get to the shore.” I say back with no emotion, I looked at the piece of shit as he looked at me in shock. Hello, didn’t I not just say that I would kill him.  
“Y…. you ca… can’t k… ki….. Kill ME!” I just glared at the sniveling little pussy that was sobbing, ewwwww there was snot coming out from his nose. I signaled to Vergil to let the swords disappear, he let out a snort but did what I asked.  
Petrov looked relieved when the swords disappeared, pssh don’t think so asshole. I stepped forward into a punch and hit him square in the nose, making sure that it was weak just enough to knock him on his ass. There was a satisfying crunch as my fist met his nose, he let out a wail and his hands went to his nose as he went flying on the ferry.  
“Vergil, please inform our captain that we wish to leave.” I say as I walk towards the thrashing Petrov, blood running down the side of his mouth.  
Without a word he went to the captain, waving away the sword, the captain immediately turned around and hit the button that closed the ferries lip and started the motor, smart man. I got to Petrov, who by this point is crying, man what a fucking pussy.  
“You seem to have forgotten what I told you Petrov.” I go to one knee and lean down to where my mouth is right next to his ear. “I told you that I was going to watch you die screaming.” He went still, no longer crying or screaming. I then leaned back and pulled my left hand to my right side, then I bitch slapped him across the face and he went silent, his eyes closed. Good, now to think on what to do to him.  
\- An hour and ten minutes later-  
The ferry docked at the town that we, being Phil’s family and I, had come through a month prior and the three of us got off. I decided that the captain deserved some compensation so I gave him a hundred bucks in cash; he gave me a weird but dirty look and took the money. Eh, I probably deserve it, though I think it was gear more at Vergil. Speaking of the half-devil, he was currently directing Petrov off of the ferry; I told Vergil that I remembered seeing a used car lot coming into the town, so that was where he was heading.  
I caught up to them when they reached the edge of the lot, I pulled the duct tape out of my bag and bitch slapped Petrov in the face again, damn did it feel good to do that. Petrov went down like a sack of potatoes and I wrapped him up and put him in the bushes, making sure to cover his mouth, after I had stuffed one of my dirty socks in it.  
“Was that really nessacary?” Vergil asked as put Petrov in the bushes.  
“Which one, the knocking him out or the sock?”  
“Both.” He said boredly.  
“Well, I knocked him out because if a salesman saw a guy with a broken purple nose, and a swelling cheek he would probably call the cops on us, and the sock was because I felt like it.” he looks at me, sighs and shakes his head as he pinches the bridge of his nose.  
“Fine, then shall we continue with the plan.” I shake my head and we go into the lot, I had made sure to try to wipe the blood of from the fight, my face looked a little red and there were a few dark stains on my blazer, but you really couldn’t tell what they were from. I also had taken Petrov’s belt, cut it down to the right size, poking a few holes in it, and wrapped it around my neck to hide the nonagram on my throat. It worked for the most part, and since I buttoned up my blazer and repositioned my hood it made my skin around my throat look dark.  
“Hello, my name is John, what can I help you two look for today, are you getting your son a car sir?” a short man about 5’4 in a cobalt blue button up suit and slacks asked as we walk in. He seemed to come from out of nowhere, oh yeah these guys are like sharks, Vergil and I are the chum. ‘John’ had the feeling about him that I knew well enough, he was a good liar and probably a criminal, I knew it because I was a liar at heart and I had learned to spot another by heart. They just had that aura about them, the too nice or too sweet and friendly for their own good. The only people I met who were actually that nice to anyone that they first met were liars themselves, the majorly naïve, and southerners.  
Vergil starts to say something but I stop him by holding onto his arm and put on a warm smile that reaches my eyes, time to show off my acting skills. “Actually yes you can help us, my ‘boyfriend’ and I would like to buy one of your cars, we bought this apartment as a step forward in our relationship, and now we figured that we would buy a car to further it along.” I look up at Vergil who is looking at me like I had grown 20 heads; it was good that John couldn’t see the look. “Right sweetie?” I say with a wink, tapping his hand twice. Okay, outside I was acting, but inside I was screaming out and jumping up and down. Mentally I looked like a rabid yaoi fangirl at an anime convention that’s at a fan art booth with a picture of their OTP.  
Vergil’s face changes to that of bored confidence, he gripped my hand twice, painfully I assure you, but none the less he understood. He then took his arm and wrapped it around my waste and hugged me closer to him. “Yes, that is right, so if you do not mind we would like to get home quickly.” He said smoothly, but he started to squeeze me hard enough for me to get the message, he was going to kill me later for this. I really couldn’t care less, because for some stupid reason I was too busy blushing as I hid my face in his chest. Damn he really does smell like peanut butter and strawberries, wait no don’t do that you’ll lose your credibility with him idiot  
John recovered from his shock and put on his own actor’s smile, “Yes certainly, I would be glad to help you out. Please follow me and I’ll show you what we have.” He turned around and started walking, Vergil let go of me and followed him, but threw a glare back at me over his shoulder, oh yeah I was so dead later.  
I caught up to him and John as they were standing in front of a rusted 1976 Ford Pinto, oh hell no, and whats this? 6,000 thousand, that’s total bullshit!  
“No.” I say flatly glaring at the little weasel in front of me. Vergil and John just look at me.  
“Why not?” they both ask at the same time.  
“Because a fly could sneeze on this thing and it would blow up.” I say back.  
“I do not think that flies could sneeze.” Vergil deadpanned, ugh he can’t even tell my sarcasm from my seriousness, and though I have to admit what I said was a mixture of both.  
“That is just a horrendous myth.” John protested.  
“Yeah well I like Mythbusters as much as the next guy, but I don’t go around testing them.” I hold up my arms in an ‘X’ pattern. “Nope sorry, un uh ain’t gonna happen.” Vergil looked at me and mumbled what was Mythbusters while john just went red in the face. “And besides, six grand for this hunk of shit, no way in hell.”  
“Alright why don’t you two just drop the act already, I know that you two aren’t a couple and I saw that guy you put in the bushes.” He says glaring at us. Fine my face was hurting from smiling anyway.  
“Fine, okay here is what we are going to do, I’ll write a check for 800 bucks, well take that black 55’ Plymouth Cranbrook over there and you’ll give us some fake plates. And don’t tell me you don’t have any, cause I can just tell that you do.” He glares at me and lets out a frustrated rasp of breath.  
“FINE!” he barks out, I write the check and he takes if from me and goes to his office. After about five minutes he walks with a plate and the keys and a screwdriver. “Here, you can put them on yourselves, there’s a fourth a tank of gas in It.” he hands me everything, well throws it, and starts to walk off.  
“Hey wait,” he stops and glares at me, “You want to make 100 bucks?” he looks at me and lets out a sigh. I just smirk, yep we are alike, wave money under our noses and we’ll do just about everything. “I need a rope and a road map; can you get that for me?”  
\- 20 minutes later –  
We we’re in the Cranbrook going down what were it? Highway 62 I think, I could see the edge of the road that dropped off abruptly then led to a rocky shoreline about 20 feet below. “Capulet city is about a five hour drive from here if you pull an all nighter with a car that gets good mileage, but with the way you look and this car, it’ll be about 12 hours.” John had told us when Vergil gave him the location of where we were headed. We had thanked him and drove off the lot, stopping to throw Petrov into the trunk and then got gas.  
Vergil had wanted to try to ‘discuss’ the little stunt that I had pulled back at the lot, but I had convinced him to let it go for now since it would take a while for us to get to Capulet city. He seethed but agreed and got into the car, then got out and said I was driving. Heh, the Cranbrook was a manual shift on the tree car, meaning that the gear shift was on the steering wheel column, and apparently Vergil the dark slayer couldn’t drive a stick. Okay anyone can take that last phrase anyway they want it.  
It was around 7 at night and the sun was slowly starting to go down, but there was still enough light left for what I had in mind. I shifted down into first and slowed down, Vergil started to ask question as I pulled to a stop alongside the road.  
“What is it?” he huffed; I ignored him and got out of the car taking the keys with me. “Adrian, what are you doing?” he asks annoyed as he gets out of the car to.  
“I am going to kill this little shit now and then we are going to Capulet city, fix most of our problems and then part ways.” I say as I put the key in the ‘T’ shaped handle of the trunk. Vergil stops me by grabbing the collar of my blazer. He then lifts me off the ground slightly and glares into my eyes; I give him dead eyes back.  
“We do not have time for your little vendetta, it is a waste of valuable time that I will not allow some brat to throw away.” Okay now I’m pissed.  
“He raped my friend you bastard, he ordered my only friend I’ve ever had in my life to do horrible things against her will.” I screamed at his face and gripped his wrist and squeezed slightly.   
“It is not your duty to avenge some weak woman who couldn’t defend herself.” He hisses at me, he brings me closer to him and now we mere inches apart. Normally I would be freaking out but now I am pissed off, if he wanted to be a bastard, well guess what I can deal a low blow to him.  
“What would you do to him if it was Eva?” I whisper at him harshly.   
His face turns to shock in disbelief, but is instantly replaced by murderous rage and fury; okay I may have quoted ‘woke the sleeping dragon’ with that comment. I glared back at him because at the moment I wasn’t taking his shit, I was going to make Petrov suffer and no one was getting in my way.   
“How dare you.” Vergil growled at me, his skin seemed to radiate blue energy, shit he was going to try to trigger.  
“You didn’t answer my question, what would do if it was Eva in Alma’s place?” I rebuffed, still holding my gaze steady, I was starting to growl. A feeling of heat was washing over me, my anger was feeding it causing it to grow hotter and hotter, my hands started to burn, and I could see the glowing ringlets pulsate faster and shine brighter.  
Vergil continued to glare at me and not say anything for what seemed like hours, finally he put me down and turned to the trunk. In one swift movement he turned the handle and flung it open, and then grabbed Petrov by his hair and yanked him outward onto the gravel road side. “To answer your question I would want to make his death the most agonizingly painful one, a death that would make Mundus cringe in fear.” He said to me, his glare softening a little but still held that killing glaze. He then stepped to me and lowered himself to my eye level and glared at me. “And for your information, that is exactly what I did to those demons who where there that night, as well as to any of them that dared to talk about it.”   
I looked at him with admiration and a small twinge of fear, I didn’t know if he was letting me off the hook or saving me for later. But I didn’t care at the moment, because the shitting eating cockroach on the ground was wriggling away on the ground. “Thank you Vergil, and I know that this doesn’t mean anything at the moment, but I am sorry for going over the boundary.” His glare lessens even more and so does that murderous glaze.  
“You have nothing to be sorry for.” He says like it tastes like ash, probably does. “Now, let’s get this over with, I do Alma something for earlier if you do not remember.” Oh yeah, the vital star.  
“Fine then.” I then walk over to him and place my boot on Petrov’s shoulder and push him to where he is lying on his back, looking up at us with fear in his eyes. I reach down and rip of the duct tape on his mouth, he screamed in pain and I saw blood on his mouth surrounding his mouth. I smirk; getting skin ripped off must hurt like hell, good. “Petrov, today is the day you pay for your sins.” I purr with a wicked grin that reached my eyes. Pretty sure I was heading over to physcopath territory, but what the hell might as well.  
“You can’t do this, I am an important official of the Order of the Sword, and they will come for me.” He protests, wavering arrogance showing in his eyes. “If you let me go now I will make sure that you will be shown leanacy.”   
I look at Vergil, “Can you believe this shit?”   
“Cowards will always try to save themselves by manipulation or threats.” He says nonchalantly. “So what is it are you planning on doing?”  
I smirk at him, “Did you ever watch the movie ‘National Lampoons Vacation’?”  
Vergil seems to think about it for a little bit. “I may have, but what does that have to do with him?”  
I just smile at him, “Well in the movie Chevy Chase tied the dog of his wife’s aunt to the back of the family station wagon. Unfortunately when they started to move again, they didn’t untie the dog from the bumper, it was about 200 miles before a cop pulled them over to tell them that the dogs leash was hanging from the bumper.” He just looks at me with shock; Petrov is still looking at me with confusion and fear. “Vergil, will you please pass me the rope.” He looks at me some more but does what I asked.  
I tie one end around the duct tape in the middle of Petrov’s ankles; I then tie the other end to the hitch of the Cranbrook. “You…. You can’t BE SERIOUS?!” Petrov wails. I just look at him and give him a sickly sweet smile with my eyes closed.   
I tilt my head with my eyes still closed, a little like Gin Ichimaru from Bleach. “But I am serious.” I then kneel down by him and take out Frelon from my pocket and extend it. A new wave of fear flashes through Petrov’s eyes as he stares at the bladed baton with pure horror. Some part of me got excited by that horror, and then the other part of me screamed to stop it.  
“Oh don’t worry, this is to just cut loose your arms.” And with that I flipped over and cut the tape that held his arms, but he still had a ring around his biceps that kept him from moving his arms to much. I looked at the rope, it was one of those old fashion ropes made out of hemp, and it looked like it was rotting away in some spots. There was a good chance that the rope will snap and Petrov will go rolling, and flipping, probably over the guard rail. Well if I go above 40 miles per hour the impact is more liable to kill him, so hey, win/win.  
“Goodbye Petrov, I’ll see you hell.” I say over my shoulder as I get into the Cranbrook. He tries to plead for his life but I just ignore it and roll down my window. There was enough length in the rope that I could see Petrov lying on the ground behind us; he seemed to be trying to undo his bonds. I just smile and turn on the ignition; the Cranbrook starts to cough but is soon purring to life. I pull out his emergency brake lever and shift into first. I start out slow and watch Petrov sliding about the asphalt, his cries and pleading grow louder then turns to scream as I speed up to 20 mph, I then shift into second and start to hit small curves. I see him rolling over slightly and watch as reddish stains smear onto the pavement. I speed up to 45 and then shift into third gear, his screams have grown louder and I see him starting to bounce and leave more stains. Aw well, the rain will wash it away, it looks likes it ready to pour.  
“ADRIAN!” Vergil yells at me, I look at the road in from the rear view mirror to see a sharp 90 degree turn that veers right. The drop off on the left side looked out onto a rocky beach.  
“SHIT!” I yell as I hit the clutch and shift down to first, my right foot hitting the brake with as much force I could muster. I turned the steering wheel sharply and I heard metal groaning and screeching tires, the smell of burning rubber was filling the air. We turn parallel with the road and come to a screeching halt, the Cranbrook nearly rolling over the edge of the cliff. We were only on the two left wheels, the right side in the air; I was leaning onto Vergil who had his body pressed into his door.  
The Cranbrook soon slammed down onto the road and rocked back and forth. I and Vergil were about to share a large breath of relief when something knocked into Vergil’s side of the Cranbrook. It rocked again and I saw a red, pink and white object blur vault up and over the Cranbrook. Petrov!. I nearly forgot about him.   
When he disappeared from view of the window on the right side I and Vergil swiveled our heads to the left side. We were just in time to see a bloody Petrov sail 10 feet above the ground and out over the cliff. The rope trailed behind him and I could hear the other end of it running against the side of the roof, damn that rope is tougher than it looks. Then it snapped and came back to the car, oops spoke to soon, Petrov when flying about another 5 feet before he arched down and headed for the rocky beach.  
Vergil and I watched as the scene seemed to slow down, Petrov slowly landed on a big boulder on his back, a loud smack, crunch radiated outward. He was right in front of a small cave opening that was in the cliff face.   
Vergil met my gaze in sheer amazement, “Go.” He said still shocked. I didn’t need to hear it a second time. I shifted into first and hit the gas and we went to the point where it we could directly see over the cliff and at Petrov.  
I threw open the door and rushed to the guard rail, Vergil soon joined me and we leaned over the rail to see my handiwork.   
Petrov layed on his back sprawled outward, the duct tape no longer attached to his arms or legs. His right leg was bent forward and I could tell that his knee cap was broken. The leg did a 90 degree forward, meaning that it was snapped and moved. The foot was bloody and twisted the opposite direction that a natural human foot should be. His other leg was hanging limply off the side of the boulder. The drag behind the Cranbrook had removed a good portion of his shirt, as well as the skin of his chest. In fact large patches of skin hung loosely away, as if peeling, while others were surrounded by exposed red muscle. His left was pinned loosely behind his body while his right one was twisted and snapped, bones jutting outward. I looked at his face and an urge to retch came to me, but I squashed it. He barely had any skin on his face at all; his nose was hanging on a small piece skin that was all that was left under his right eye. The skin around his mouth was no longer there, well there were ragged pieces. The muscle was showing everywhere and the blood glistened in a flash of lightning.  
I and Vergil both stared at what was left of the man, then the skies opened up and the heavens poured down upon us. We could barely see when Petrov’s left eyelid opened; he then moved both of his eyes to gaze at us, his lipless mouth formed, and well tried to form something. ‘Help me’ he gaped at us and my anger boiled up again.  
I let out a scream of frustration and started to climb over the rail. “Adrian.” Vergil shouts as he grabs my arm. “What in the name of god are you doing?”  
I shake off his hand and glare at him. “I’m going to finish him, that bastard has to die, he as to PAY!” I then start to swing my leg over the rail when Vergil grabs my blazer and yanks. I come stumbling back into his chest, I start to protest and get ready to hit him when he points his arm downward to Petrov.  
“There is no need for you to do anything more, they take care of the rest.” They? I then look at where he is pointing. I soon hear a hissing noise over the sound of the rain fall, I lean further over the rail to see something come walking out from the cave entrance. I look at in confusion but realization hits me full force when I see the umbrella like skin hanging from the creatures head and the shield o its arm. The scaled hide of a green reptilian body walks out from the cave, followed by four others, each one almost an exact copy of the other. Assaults.  
I look up at Vergil who is still holding me against him; his arm had moved to my stomach and was holding me tightly. No thoughts of yaoi came to mind, no rabid fangirl screams or tantrums, nothing.  
“I sensed them right after we stopped here.” He says looking at me. I can’t tell what his gaze looks like but it seems to be concern and intriugment.  
I look back down at Petrov to see that the Assaults had surrounded him now; the one at his head was sniffing him while the others led out a hissing bark. They reminded me of the raptors from Jurassic Park.  
Petrov’s eyes told me what he felt, fear beyond imagination. He looked at us with hope, “Save me” he whispered. I just stared at him, then… I spat at him. It hits his chest and makes a plop. This alerts the Assaults, they hiss-bark and look at us, we look back. They let out a predatory howling hiss and swipe at the air with their claws. One starts towards the cliff but the lead one at Petrov’s head lets out a bark. They all stop and stare at the leader, who bends down, places one arm on Petrov’s shoulder, causing him to let out a whimper of fear and surprise. The Assault then places its other arm on Petrov’s elbow and yanks. The arm pulls out of the socket and from Petrov’s body with a wet ripping noise; Petrov screams a bloody gurgling scream. The other Assaults let out a cry and pounce at Petrov, I see him disappear in a crowd of greenish scales and fountain sprays of blood. “SAVE ME!!!” is what I heard.  
“Let’s go.” Vergil says letting go of me. I just nod silently and get back in the car and start it up. I left the windows down to listen to Petrov’s dying screams. I told him he was going to die screaming and that I was going to listen. And I did, up till it all stopped and was replaced with the cries of the Assaults. I didn’t feel anything, just relief and… joy. Dear god, what have I become?  
Alucardismaster, Adrian, and Vergil are standing on a highway, Adrian and Alucardismaster have their arms hooked together and are dancing in a circle singing.  
Alucardismaster and Adrian: Petrov is deaaaad, Petrov is DEEEAAAD!  
Vergil: *looks at road* I believe we are being followed.  
Alucardismaster and Adrian stop.  
Adrian: is it the assaults? *takes out Guepe and Frelon*  
Vergil: no I believe it is the grass from your uncle’s kitchen.  
Alucardismaster: where?  
Vergil points to side of the road, the Justin Beiber hair grass sitting next to rail guard post.  
Adrian: no that ain’t it, it’s just crab grass.  
Vergil: I do not believe so. *turns to Adrian and Alucardismaster*  
Alucardismaster: I think you are just- OH MY GOD IT MOVED! *Points at it.*  
*Everyone turns* there in the middle of the road is the Justin Beiber grass.  
Adrian: *nervous laughter* I’m sure that the wind just blew it at us.  
Vergil and Alucardismaster turn to him.  
Alucardismaster: are you sure?  
Adrian: yeah, I mean you just wrote it in, there is no way in- OMIGOD!  
*Vergil and Alucardismaster jump and turn.* the grass is now on the edge of the road, two feet from them.  
Alucardismaster: AHHHHH! *Jumps into Adrian’s arms* SAVE ME!  
Adrian: *jumps into Vergil’s arms with Alucardismaster in his arms.* SAVE ME VERGIL!!!  
*Semi-truck comes along* *Runs over grass* *Grass sticks to tire and rolls away*  
Vergil: hmm that was convent. *Drops Adrian, who drops Alucardismaster*  
Alucardismaster and Adrian: oomph.  
Vergil: so anything else to say?  
Alucardismaster: yes, *turns to readers* please leave a review and comment; I would love to hear what you have to say.  
Grass: baby, baby, ohm!  
Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! *runs away*  
So whad’ya thinks? ^_*


	6. Damn it VERGIL!

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or its own characters, just my OC’s  
Warning: yaoi scene, molestation ahead, also plenty of nosebleeds. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  
Recap: “Let’s go.” Vergil says letting go of me. I just nod silently and get back in the car and start it up. I left the windows down to listen to Petrov’s dying screams. I told him he was going to die screaming and that I was going to listen. And I did, up till it all stopped and was replaced with the cries of the Assaults. I didn’t feel anything, just relief and… joy. Dear god, what have I become?  
“We should probably pull over for the night.” Vergil looks at me with a bored expression, I’ve learned that it also means annoyed. I just ignore him and lean forward on the steering wheel to glare through pelting rain. Urrgh, the wiper blades were degraded to the point that they only worked partially, and the rain crashing down on the windshield like the stock market of 1929. It’s been six hours since we left Petrov to his dinner with the Assaults, and that car salesman had been right when he said that it would take twelve hours to get to Capulet city. We’ve had to stop for gas twice already, the first time being two hours after killing Petrov, apparently the gas flew out of the tailpipe, and the second time was an hour ago.  
The second time though we were thirty minutes from the nearest gas station, so guess what we had to do in the middle of the pouring rain. If you guess push a sixty year old tank of a car over a mile and a half, congrats you have earned yourself a cookie, go get yourself one. So yeah, Vergil steered while pushing from the open driver’s door, while I pushed from the back. Oh and here’s a fun fact for all those future drivers out there, when the rain falls it causes oil’s to be released from the asphalt, and it is slippery as hell. Now some of you may ask why I pushed from the back, answer, I lost in rock, paper, and scissors; although I do admit it was fun watching Vergil play.  
So yeah, after pushing the Cranbrook, that I have effectively named Carol, why did I name my car? Well I have two batons with names, so why not a car, why Carol? Because it felt like a Carol, anyway, we get to this all night gas station, soaking wet I might add, Vergil went in to go prepay for the gas and wouldn’t you know it, the cashier was a young girl with a very wild imagination. At first she though Vergil was going to rob the gas station and rape her, yeah in your dreams, then she though he was a stripper. I walked in at this time and I immediately pictured Vergil doing this, needless to say I did get a nosebleed, didn’t help Vergil turned around and showed that his blue shirt was now see through and clinging to him. Oh crap, ‘nother nosebleed.  
So after lots of yelling, Vergil, and lots of apologies, the cashier, we, being I, finally got gas in the car. Now speed forward thirty minutes and you’ll find us in this situation.  
“Why do we need to pull over?” Vergil asked annoyed, was he really that dense or was he still ticked off about the stripper comment, dammit another nosebleed, god I’m going to pass out behind the wheel from blood loss. Though I would like to mention he did change his shirt after we got Carol filled up, god fricken dammit another nosebleed, and he just had to do it while I was driving.  
I just sigh, “Because it’s almost one in the morning, the rain isn’t letting up, the tires are almost as smooth doughnuts, and so that means we barely have any traction what so ever. Oh and the most important, I AM EXAUSHED! Also at the moment this steering wheel is starting to feel really comfortable.” I finish and then blink my eyes rapidly, sleep is really wanting to take over and I’m debating on whether or not it’s a good idea.  
“Fine, I’ll drive and you-” he starts but I cut him off with a sleep deprived glare, they can be much worse than a regular death glare.  
“Okay first and foremost, you cannot operate a manual transmission, and secondly I am not going to spend the next few hours teaching you how to drive a stick.” Okay I’m not thinking straight at the moment *Giggles* but I think that the last comment could be taken a different way.  
He glares at me some more, then lets out a huff of breath and sighs. “Fine, pull over at the nearest motel.” Now that I can agree on, as much as I love Carol, I really do, it’s my first car, but I do not want to sleep in her the first day I own her with some guy I barely know. Take that anyway you want.  
“Fine, I think that sight a few miles back said that there’s one coming up in a few miles, while were waiting can you grab my Ipad, I need something loud to keep me awake.” He reaches into the back seat and pulls out my bag, and then he proceeds to pull out my piece of electronics.  
“Password is 1256, and then goes to ITunes down in the corner.” He enters it in and pulls up the app. “Okay go to umm, damn I can’t think of anything, umm oh I know, Mindless Self Indulgence.” He scrolls down and finds the first song. “Just click on the name and hit play all.” Soon enough ‘2 hookers and an 8 ball’ on and my sleepy eyes light up a little.  
Vergil looks like he swallowed something sour and then looks at me. “You LISTEN to this filthy?” I just look at him; nobody disses MSI, not even my favorite fucking character.  
“Yes I do, now I suggest you sit down and SHUT UP, cause I’m driving on a slippery slope in a car that has no seat belts, no offence Carol.” Yes I talk to my car, shut up and leave me alone. Vergil looks at me with a WTF look.  
“Who is Carol?”  
“The Cranbrook.”  
“You named the car.” I just nod, “Why did you name the car?”  
“Why not, my batons have a name, your sword has a name, Dante’s weapons all have names, hell even Lady’s rocket launcher has a name.” he looks at me and then thinks about it.  
“You do have a point, but why Carol, and who is Lady?” oh yeah, you probably know her as Mary, wait I should probably warn him not to call her that.  
“I named it Carol because she felt like one,” he looks at me at the ‘she’ comment. “And Lady is the daughter of Arkam.” The memory finally clicks, right as ‘Mark David Chapman’ comes on.  
“I believe her name is Mary.” That’s my turn to sigh.  
“Yes, but she changed it to Lady after a comment Dante said, she hates to be called by her real name, so please do not call her that.” He starts to protest when I see a Motel 6 sign coming up. “Hey look the motel.”  
“Finally, I can stop playing this ‘music’.” Hey at least he called it music. He paused it right as I pull into the parking lot. I pull the emergency brake and turn off Carol, and then I grab my Ipad and stuff it into my bag.  
“Come on, I just hope this place has a vacancy.” Vergil shakes his head as he grabs his bag, “Oh, lock your door before you close It.” he looks at me but does it, I do the same. We make a dash to the office and find that it’s still open, thank god for small favors.  
“Hello, may we please have two rooms, or a room with two double beds.” Vergil ask, after all he’s the one that looks older than 20, with my height and hair, which by the way grew three inches and is now in a loose pony tail, I look around 14.  
The old man behind the desk looked at us with an accusing glare, what does him think that were together or somthin’. Okay just for the hell of it, insert fanboy squeal into my head now, for those who have never heard one before, it is a slightly deeper version of a fangirl squeal.  
I came back from my inner fanboy room when the old man started talking. “You wouldn’t be one of them gays now would ya?” I was starting to get pissed, and then I saw the big ole crucifix hanging behind him. How the hell did I miss that, mental eye roll, great a bible thumper, just what I needed tonight.  
Despite the feeling to whip out Frelon, jump over the counter and put the old fart into a coma, we needed to sleep and my solution would wind up with us sleeping on a cot in a prison cell. I’ve been in a few in my lifetime, and trust me they are not fun to sleep on, so time to swallow what little pride I have and bring out my acting skills.  
“Man what kind of question is that, this is my uncle ya old jackass, why the fuck would I want to go sleep with him. Dude you are just fucking sick, and he did say to give us a room with separate beds, what kind of conclusion is that we’re fucking each other.” God knows my mind is putting some bad images in my head at the moment; it sucks to be a hormonal teenage boy.  
My language shocked the old man into silence, Heh, you deserved worse asshole. Vergil looks at me confused, I guess it’s because over six hours ago I was clinging all over him, ugh the fanboy squeal hurts my head. I just give him a covert wink, well eye twitch, and he seems to get it.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to offend you young man.” The old man spluttered after he recovered.   
“Yeah well you did.” I snap at him, in more ways than one you jackass. Vergil just puts his hand on my shoulder and gives me a calm look.  
“All offences aside, we are both tired and my nephew and I would like to sleep.” The old man started to shake his head and went to type on a computer.  
“I am sorry but we are almost booked up for the night, the only room we have left has only one pull out couch/bed.” I just stared at him and my eye twitches. I went from having to sleep with Vergil in the back of my car to hoping into bed with him. Ugh! Damn you teenage hormones, damn you and your double entendre and the mental pictures you put into my mind.  
“Nothing else, no sleeping bags, futons, bed rolls, hell even a mattress topping and a pillow?” the old man shakes his head, fear is starting to creep into his eyes as the anger and annoyance creeps into my voice. The idea of busting out Frelon and yelling out ‘I’m here and I’m queer you bitch’ while hitting him seemed like a very good option right now.  
“Adrian, enough, it is fine we will take it, at a discount for offending us.” Vergil states, ooh go Vergil, I’m not the only one who can haggle and pinch a penny. I’m especially glad because these are my pennies we’re pinching here.  
“Fine, fine, that will be $112.34.” Crap, there goes the rest of my cash, aw well, I’ll just see if my card will work at a bank. Speaking of which I need to balance my check book.  
I covertly pass Vergil my wallet and he hands over the last of my cash. Good bye Benjamin, Jackson, Lincoln, daddy will miss you. Yeah I’m weird, but if you were as stingy and money grubbing as I was you would be kissing those bills as they go.  
“Thank you.” Vergil says as he takes the keys.  
“Second floor, number 124.” Vergil shakes his head and we go off to the stair well. Great, back out into the rain, again I like the rain, but when you fall over pushing a car in it and trip into pile of rocks, well you start to lose a little respect.  
We get to the room and quickly open the door, and are both grateful to see that it is clean. It’s your basic cheapo hotel room, white and beige everything, slightly bigger than your room, a hutch with an outdated 30 inch box TV. The couch was folded up and had two end tables on either side with a digital clock that’s turned off on the right side, some pillows on top of the cushion, and a rolled up itchy looking bed spread on top of the pillows. I am so not using that, I brought my blanket with me and by god I am going to use it, again no one mocks my blanket. There are two cobalt blue chairs with a lamp and a small table in between them with a small coffee maker on top of it.  
“You can go ahead and go to bed; I’m going to stay up for about 20 minutes to balance my check book.” Vergil nods his head and goes to the couch as I head to the chairs and set my back pack in one of them. I open it up and take out my charging cords for my Ipod and Ipad and plug them up, I then look at Vergil. He’s holding up the blanket and is debating if it’s worthy of actually sleep under it or if it’s infested with bugs. “Here” I toss him my blanket in it space bag.  
He looks at it than back at me. “What is this?” he then unzips the bag and looks in annoyed wonder as it springs to life.  
“It’s the blanket that Gerdy got me when for my fourth birthday, I’ve been using since then and I bet’s its more comfortable than that thing, plus its big enough for both of us.” He nods and pulls it out and unfolds it.  
“Construction workers?” he asks with an eyebrow cocked. I growled at him as he eyed the cartoon print of my blanket. No one, dares mock my blanket.  
“You got a problem with it.” I growl out defensively, the ungrateful bastard can sleep on the damn floor; it’s my damn money that paid for Carol and this room after all. Maybe I should send him an invoice for all the money.  
He wisely shuts up and spreads out the blanket onto the pull out bed, I pull out a pen and checkbook from my bag and get to work balancing it. I avert my eyes when he takes off his jeans to avoid getting bloodstains on the paper, I may be a fanboy but I am practical, plus I have to save this book till I get a new shipping address. I started out with $6,592.64; I do not believe that Phil took anything out of my account so minus the 800 for Carol, and the 185 for all the gas, that should put me at around $5,606.91.  
I sigh, damn it, it took over six years to build up that money, and in the course of a day I had wiped out a little more than 900 bucks, yep Vergil is getting an invoice. I throw my checkbook back into my bag and put an alarm on my Ipad for 8:30 in the morning. It’s almost 2 in the morning so yeah eight sounds good.  
“Hey Vergil, I set the alarm for 8:30 that okay.” I ask grabbing my toothbrush; these motels are guaranteed to have complementary toothpaste.  
“Yes that is fine, will you please grab my wet shirt and hang it up as well, and it needs to dry.” I shake my head and grab the shirt; it was in a plastic bag we got from the third gas station. I head to the bathroom and hang up my clothes and his on the extending little rope that comes from the wall. I turn and start to brush my teeth, and then I shed my pants and hit the lights. Yeah, I’m a bit of a prude and shy around other people when it comes to taking off my clothes, get used to it.  
I walk back into the room and hear the rain still pouring down, okay I think I’ll take back the words I said about the rain, and it’s going to help me through this night of awkwardness. Well it shouldn’t be that awkward; I mean I’ve shared a bed with the parasites before. “That was with family you can’t stand, and this is a smaller bed.” So, it still can’t be that bad. “It’s with a guy that makes you get nosebleeds whenever he show an inch of skin, and makes you squeal at almost every action he does.” Okay I get it already. “Plus you have a crush on him, and-” I fucking get it already.  
I let out a sigh and slide under my blanket and on the right side of the pull out, damn this bed is tiny, okay do not think of the half naked guy three inches away from you, do not think about it. Dammit don’t think about it! I turn onto my side with my back to him, I close my tired eyes and let the rain sooth my mind, letting me waft into the comforting blackness of sleep.  
\----------------------------------------------------------- Some time later--------------------------------------------------------  
I slowly come out of sleep as the music I set for the alarm blares to life. I numbly recognize it as ‘the fight song’ by Marilyn Manson; oh that’s a good song. I nuzzle further into my pillow, man this thing feels amazing, so warm and yet kinda firm. WAIT, WARM!  
My eyes fly open quicker than a bat outta hell, only to meet a semi light darkness. I try to move around but something is holding me in place, oh god please don’t let his be what I think it is. You know for an agnostic, I sure pray to god a lot.  
I start to feel my arms again, there trapped between me and the ‘unknown’ mass. I move my hands a little bit and feel ridges and hard muscles, I blush, MUSCLES, my hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they went a little further down and feel more ridges of a well toned body, oh god nosebleed. Okay, don’t pass out, do not pass out. A male voice grunts something and I feeling a tightening of arms on my shoulder blades and my lower waist, along with something nuzzling the top of my head.  
“EEK!” I squeak as the arms pull me tighter into the chest, yes chest, and no this is not doing any good for my nosebleed or the shrieking in my head. I also feel something slide up to my knees, “EEEKKKK!” then it goes in between my knees and starts to move up north a little. I also feel the lower arm go down south a little, it brushes the top of my underwear, and okay that’s it. “VERGIL!”  
He instantly stiffens awake, oh god that better not be what I think it is poking into my stomach, screw fanboy squeal, I just had a fangirl scream and head explosion. I am so going to die of a nose bleed by the time this is over.  
“Vergil, as much as I enjoy cuddling, I do not enjoy being molested, awake or asleep.” It comes out a little muffled, and flustered, let’s not forget the flustered part, but I manage to make it sound sardonic and sarcastic. He doesn’t say anything as he untangles his limps from my body; I let out another eep as his arms brush along my spine, okay so I’m ticklish. He then pulls out his knee and scoots away, then gets off the bed.  
I grab hold of the blanket and turn away from him, not wanting to see him and his ‘morning side’, plus not wanting to see the blushing looks of discomfort I know we both have.  
“This never happened, we will forget about this or at least talk about it till we both accept it happened then never mention it again.” he said after clearing his throat.  
“Agreed, and this never leaves this room, if anyone, or god forbid Dante, gets a hold of this, we are both royally screwed.” I say as I hold out my hand. “Can you hand me a pair of pants, if we talk about this, I would really prefer if I had some on.” I feel the garment pass into my hands. “Thank you.” I then slip them on under the covers, my back still turned to him. I hear rustling from him as he, I assume, puts on his pants as well. I look down at my blanket and see a small stain of blood, all of this happened under my poor blanket; I was going to have to have a cleansing of it.  
“Why the hell are you viewing this as bad? This may lead to the perfect relationship.” Weren’t you the one telling me that sleeping in the same bed was a bad idea? “Yeah well, it’s too late so might as well go with the flow.” Shut up. Silence, good  
Vergil clears his throat; I look over at him to see that he’s put on his leather pants and boots. Damn he looks good in leather, wait stop it. “I am sorry for that; I cannot defend myself for my actions.” A genuine look of apology and awkwardness in place.  
I let out a sigh and sit up; I make sure to wipe off the blood on my nose. “Its fine, what we did was awkward, let’s just agree that we both see this as an accident.”  
“Agreed.” Okay the tension level dropped a lot, but there is still a lot to deal with.  
“Hey if it makes any difference, this type of situation is actually some deep set psychological programming that proves that being alone for a long period of time is not a good idea.” The tension level relaxes even more, thank god that worked because I just bullshitted so much. “Plus, the body generally tends to go to warmth without the consciousness knowing, hence why people tend to group up in clusters.” Again pure and utter bullshit.  
“I have a feeling that you’re lying to me to make the situation better.” Vergil stated, though the tension was relieved to what it was before last night.  
I just smile at him, “People lie to themselves or other to make the situation more bearable all the time.” That wasn’t bullshit, it was fact.  
Vergil smirks at that and his shoulder drop the last bit of tension, mine to, damn that feels better.  
“So then, let’s be on the way.” I nod and start to pack up my stuff. We get done in 10 minutes and are out the door and in the lobby in no time. My hoodie and blazer were dry so I through them on over my ‘Tom & Jerry’ t-shirt. Vergil’s shirt was dry and we put it in his backpack, we throw the old geezer the room key and dash out into the car. We both want to get to Capulet city and despite our little talk, there’s tension in the air, but it’s more from being in an unknown city.  
I had checked Google maps, it still worked here, who’d figure. We were in Crystal city, two hours away from our destination, so translate to about three or four more hours if we’re lucky with Carol. I unlock my door, slid in and unlock Vergil’s and start Carol, she rolls over and purrs to life without a cough or sputter, yay.  
“Here” I look and see that he’s passing me a package of chocolate chip pop-tarts, oh yay my favorite. I take it and unwrap it, I pull out one pastry and put the other on the seat. I take a bite as I pull the emergency brake and ease out of the parking lot.  
I finish my pop-tart and ask Vergil to pull out my Ipad for some music. “It better not be that other band from last night.” He warns as he pulls out the device.  
“Nope, I figured that you’d like something along the lines of Marilyn Manson.” He looks at me, “The guy who sang the song that I played on the alarm.” He does an ‘aw’ moment and types in the password.  
“Trust me you’ll like him, plus you can play games on there, as long as I have music to listen to.”  
“Why don’t you just turn on the radio?”  
“Because FM radio was an extra add on back in the fifties, this is an AM radio and all you really get is radio soap operas and shows, as well as Spanish music.” I sigh, I had an auxiliary cord that I could hook up to the radio, but it required an FM radio. I was going to sink some money into Carol, mainly to tune her up and update her system.  
He doesn’t say anything but hits ITunes and pulls up my Marilyn Manson collection. “Will ‘Disposable Teens’ work?” I just look at him and smile.  
“Hell yeah.” He hits play and it starts to go.   
“The only thing I do not truly understand about this song is that ‘rebel from the waist down’ line.” He remarks after the song ends.  
“I think it’s a reference to Elvis Presley’s first television interview.”  
“Why do you say that?”  
“Because the station broadcasting it refused to show him from the waist down.” I quoted from that interview segment I saw with Matt Lahour and Marilyn Manson.  
“Why would they do that? It sounds foolish and stupid.”  
“Maybe they thought that they were protecting the nation’s youth.” I offered up as the next song came on, “Oh ‘The Nobodies’ that’s a good one.”  
“What’s it about?” I sight, if he was going to ask me about every song that played I was so going to throw him out the car.  
“It’s basically about this school shooting that happened back in my world, these two kids came in and starting shooting the place up, the song is basically ridiculing the media for how the ratings went up that day. So the song is criticizing the fact that in the face of tragedy the media makes a killing.”  
He seems satisfied with the answer and goes back to fiddling around with my Ipad; this is going to be a long four hours.  
\- Four hours later-  
I let out a squeal of happiness as I see a white sign that said ‘Welcome to Capulet City.’ Along with a smaller sign underneath it that read detour ahead. Huh, guess they haven’t completed that bridge that Dante destroyed in the anime. I could care less, my ass was numb and my feet were hurting from all the shifting I’ve had to do. Those damn kids in front of me didn’t’ know how to drive worth shit.  
These last four hours kinda flew by though, I only had to stop for gas once, and only two bathroom breaks. Mostly we just listened to music; I can say with pride that I have Vergil hooked onto metal; Marilyn Manson, System of a Down, Disturbed, Slipknot, Korn, and quite a few others. He seemed to mind Florence + the machine and Kimbra, he now kinda likes MSI, and seems to enjoy some of the other music I have.  
But that wasn’t all that we did, well what he did, I just slipped on my earbuds and played my Ipod while he tinkered away at the Ipad. He hated playing temple run, no surprise, he already beat my high score on fruit ninja, and he seemed to have a love/hate thing with angry birds. Though he got creepy when he didn’t get that last pig on some levels, he’d start to mutter and grumble, and then called it Dante. I guess it’s because he can never kill him, I know that it’s too late to back out of this deal I have with him, but I can still think about it.  
Oh and I got him to watch anime, weird isn’t it. He didn’t watch my episodes of DMC, again no surprise, but he really enjoyed the episodes of Hellsing Ultimate, guess it’s the people dying horribly and getting eaten thing. But the funniest thing was watching him watch episodes of Hetalia, now that is some funny shit right there. He basically yelled at the characters, America, France, Britain, and Italy mostly. He seemed to really connect with Germany, and no surprise with Russia, could have sworn I heard him do ‘Kolkolkolkol’ at one point, but that’s me and my paranoia.  
I drive around these maintenance guys who have blocked off the two inner lanes of the bridge, hug so they did repair it. We got across in about 15 minutes and I pull up to the curb next to this internet café.  
“Why are we here? Dante is only a few miles away.” Vergil asks angrily. He then stops his glare when he hears my stomach grumble.  
“That’s why, and while we are here we can pull up the map to Devil May Cry on my Ipad, I’m not sure if you remember the way there since it’s been over what, 13 years since you’ve been here. And I sure as hell don’t know my way around this place.” He loses his glare and opens his door and steps out, slamming it behind him. I sigh and lean over and lock it, I then pull the emergency brake and cut the engine. I lock my door and close it, Vergil is already inside and waiting in line at the counter.  
I get behind him and look at the menu, apparently it says that you have to pay for the password, I’ve never been to one, internet café, so I guess that’s how it works. We ordered some sandwiches and chips and got the Wi-Fi password. We went to the back to sit in at one of the little metal tables and start to eat, I pull out my Ipad and log onto the Wi-Fi access and pull up Google maps.  
“Okay, I have narrowed down to the city, I’ve only heard through third parties that he lives on Slum Street, that true?” I ask after I get done with the sandwich and start on the chips.  
“Yes, number 7 Slum Street, though there may be a chance that they changed the name of the street.” oh so now someone is acting reasonable.  
“Okay, number 7, Slum Street.” I mumble as I type it in. the map pulls up in a few minutes and a red line snakes through the city and finally stops. “Okay, so it’s 2.1 miles away from us, about 5 or 6 minutes by car, depending on traffic.”  
Vergil finishes his food and stands up, “So then shall we go.”  
“Hold up Vergil.” he looks at me with a bored look, yep someone is annoyed. “I want your word that you will not start anything.”  
Now he looks at me with disdain, “I will not start anything.”  
“Bullshit.” I say giving him my level best stare. 70% chance he jumps the gun, attacks someone, and ends up pinned to the wall with a devil arm, or at least going by fanfictions, but hey some of them have proven factual. Look at the time stamps for our travel.  
“Fine,” he huffs, “I promise that I will not start anything.” All right that seems reasonable by me, NOT!  
“No, I want your word that you will not start any fights.” Now he looks at me with hatred heating up, tough luck, I’m no dipshit. The only difference between a smartass and a lawyer is one gets paid to find loopholes in what people say.  
“Alright, I give you my word that I will not cause any fights.” Okay that’s better, though I had a little feeling that this was still going to be a bad idea.  
“And let’s not forget that you gave your word that you wouldn’t kill any of them.” Ooh that glare he gave me scared me so much, not.  
He lets out an angry sigh, “I know what I said, and I intend to abide by my word, so can we please go.” I smirk at him and get up with my Ipad; it doesn’t matter if I’m away from the Wi-Fi, as long as I don’t try to search something else I can keep the page pulled up.  
“Alright, I’ll drive, you give me directions.” He nodded and motioned for me to unlock the car. Again that little feeling was back, and I know what happens when it grows. I let out a sigh and unlocked Carol and started her up, there is no way of avoiding this.  
So after 15 minutes of maneuvering through traffic, apparently there were a lot of fender benders throughout the city, we managed to find slum street, and let me tell ya that it lived up to its name. There wasn’t exactly garbage everywhere, no actually it was surprisingly cleaner than that, and it was that it looked like it’s been through its fair share of incidents. Probably at one point it looked nice and shiny, and then Dante moved in.  
“Alright, we’ll pull over here and walk.” Vergil looks at me weirdly as I pull up to the curb at the end of Slum Street.  
“Why are we parking here, Devil May Cray is right there.” I sigh and roll my eyes as I pull the E-brake and cut the engine.  
“Because, there is no guarantee that everyone one there will actually welcome with open arms. I don’t want to have my new car riddled with holes and blast to bits by one of Lady’s rockets.” Or is it missiles, never quite sure.  
He tried to argue but opened his mouth and closed it when he couldn’t think of anything to say. He just glared at me as I smirked at him; I need to start keeping score of this, its him 4 me 8 I think.  
“Come on.” He says as he opens his door, this time locking it, and slams it shut. I just laugh a little as I do the same, minus the slam. We left the packs in Carol, I don’t think my insurance policy for my Ipad covers being blown to bits or cut in half. Walking shoulder to shoulder we make our way to the shop, which is now in site about 30 yards ahead, and the sign isn’t glowing at the moment, guess because it is not dark.  
“Okay, remember, do NOT call Lady by her real name, do NOT cause any fights, nor try to kill anyone.” Let’s see what else am I forgetting, oh crap Trish. “Oh and fore warning about Trish-”  
“I know about Trish.” He cuts me off with a sneer, okay one that’s annoying and rude; two I hope to god he doesn’t call her a whore.  
“And.” I urge, we’re now only about five feet away from the door.  
“And I know what she wears, and how she acts, I remember her from my time as Nelo Angelo, I will not offend her and I will not try to kill her either, even though she disgrace’s my mother’s face.” His hands clenched tightly at this, crap this is going to be a long day.  
“Okay let’s not,- hey it’s Nero.” I say right as the teenage half-devil opens the door. I don’t see Vergil suddenly fly forward; I just feel his presence beside me no longer be there. I do see on the other hand, him punch Nero in the face and send him flying through the double doors, knocking one of f its top hinge. God fucking dammit Vergil!  
“VERGIL!” I yell at him as he stalks forward into the shop, I follow him inside and find him glaring down at Nero who’s now lying on the floor holding nose with one hand, the other going for his revolver, Blue Rose, Red queen his sword is on the floor behind him near Dante’s desk.  
“I believe you have something that-” I stop him from talking by punching him in the back of his head hard enough to hear a snap. His hand goes to the back of his neck and he whisks around to glare at me, his eyes slits. Summons swords appear around him aimed at me. “What was that for.” He hisses.   
I just step closer to him and put my finger in his face. “That was for breaking your word to me you JACKASS!”  
“I didn’t break my words.” He growls.  
“Bul-”  
“I said that I wouldn’t kill them or start a fight, I never said that I wouldn’t cause them any harm.” He says with a smug tone. My blood boils over; he did not just use my smartass tactics for finding crappy loopholes against me, DAMMIT!  
“You smug arrogant fucking bastard, if I had a god damn sword I’d pin you to the fucking wall myself you egotistical ass.” And right as I say that, a boot appears out of nowhere and connects with Vergil head sending him flying into the wall to the right of me. I turn my body to watch as Vergil goes flying slow motion like to the wall, right as I see a blur fly past my face and sinks itself into his chest and effectively pins him unconsciously to the wall.  
Wow, wish for it and it will come. “Thanks.” Is all I can manage to say as I stare at Vergil, who is once again skewered to a wall. Hey that looks like Lucia’s Klyamoor.  
“Your welcome.” I hear a heavily accented female voice say, then followed by the sounds of safeties being clicked off, the hammers of guns being cocked as the slides are being ratcheted, then followed by the sound of a really loud and hollow thunk. I slowly raise my arms up and lace my fingers together on top of my head, I figured that this maneuver may show that I won’t harm them. It worked for the cops all those times I got arrested.   
Turning around slowly, and I mean slowly, I come around half circle to find a bunch of guns, a rocket launcher, and a sword, all of which are directly pointing at me, being held by all the familiar faces of my favorite devil hunters.   
Lady was on my far left pointing Kalina Ann at me, the extended bayonet only half a foot from my face, she was wearing her new outfit and looked mildly pissed. Lucia was standing on left of Lady, my right, and didn’t seem to have changed all that much, her red hair was still the same and in the same braid thrown over her shoulder, her outfit hadn’t changed at all, she was pointing her remaining Klyamoor. Trish was standing on Lucia’s other side in the middle of the group, her outfit and hair the exact same as the game, Dusk was pointed straight at my head her arm extended out fully. Her other arm was loose at her side clutching Umbra, she seemed a little annoyed but mostly amused and quizzical.  
Dante was on the other side of Trish, he looked almost exactly like Vergil, well besides the fact that he’s about two inches taller, a little more beefier and has some stubble. He’s in his outfit from DMC4, his new red leather trench coat, the three belts with the one around his waist has a weathered gold lions head belt buckle. Okay now is not the time for a nosebleed DAMMIT! He’s holding Ebony to my head and is mimicking Trish’s pose with Ivory down at his side. He looks amused and angry, well the family reunion is going well so far don’t ya think?  
Nero was the farthest one on the right and had his devil arm up to his nose and his human arm was holding Blue Rose and both barrels were pointed at me head and neck. He looked mostly the same as he did in DMC4, well except he looked a little more worn out, experience maybe.  
“So then kid.” Dante says with a smirk.  
“Would you be so kind?” Trish says.  
“As to tell us.” Lady throws in.  
“Who the hell are you?” Nero growls.  
Only one thing pops into my head and I say it aloud. “DAMN IT VERGIL!”  
Alucardismaster: so how’d you like the chapter? *turns to Adrian*  
Lady: hands up shithead. *points Kalina ann. at the author.* *author holds up hand.* who the hell are you?  
Alucardismaster: I’m the writer.  
Lady: oh, well then what are you want?  
Alucardismaster: um, how bout a closing?  
Lady: fine, one, two, three.  
Lady, Trish, Lucia, Dante, Nero: leave a comment or review at the end of the chapter.  
Lady: or after the loud ka-boom.  
Alucardismaster: WHAT!  
Vergil: would someone please get me down.  
Everyone: SHUT UP VERGIL!  
So what’d ya think? ;3


	7. Family Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or its own characters, just my OC’s  
Recap: Nero was the farthest one on the right and had his devil arm up to his nose and his human arm was holding Blue Rose and both barrels were pointed at me head and neck. He looked mostly the same as he did in DMC4, well except he looked a little more worn out, experience maybe.  
“So then kid.” Dante says with a smirk.  
“Would you be so kind?” Trish says.  
“As to tell us.” Lady throws in.  
“Who the hell are you?” Nero growls.  
Only one thing pops into my head and I say it aloud. “DAMN IT VERGIL!”  
“Nice name kid.” Dante quips, he sounds a little miffed but looks like he really found some humor in my outburst.  
“Shut it old man,” Nero barks at the older devil slayer. “Now I’ll ask you again, who the hell are you?”   
You know what? Just for the hell of it. “I’m your local Avon repre-”  
Lady sticks Kalina Ann’s bayonet into my face and cuts me off. “Not interested, now answer the question.” Jeez, people can’t take a damn joke.  
“Fine, fine already, my names Adrian Black, and I’m the idiot that released him.” I point my thumb at Vergil’s body with my laced up fingers.  
“No arguments that you’re an idiot.” Dante throws in.   
“Quite Dante,” Trish says then looks at me a little more serious. “So Adrian, would you care to explain to us why you decided to bring him here.” Despite her pleasant tone it still sounded like an order.  
I let out a sigh and start to open my mouth when Lucia interrupts. “Wait, we need to check if he has any weapons.”  
“In both pockets of my blazer, I’m sure it’s useless for me to say this but that’s all I have on me besides my wallet, oh and my Ipod.” Nero kinda scoffs at that.  
“We’ll keep that in mind, Lucia would you please.” Trish says. Lucia comes over and places her Klyamoor at an angle to where it still points at my throat, what is it with throat pointing? She then puts her left hand in my right blazer pocket and pulls out Frelon.  
“This weapon, it feels strange.” Lucia remarks in her heavy accent as she tosses Frelon to Trish who has holstered her other gun. Trish catches it with ease and studies it while still holding Dusk at my head, Lucia slowly reached and pulled Guepe out of my left blazer pocket and held onto it. She then holstered her Klyamoor, “Arms out please.” Well at least she’s nice about it, all the times the cops frisked me they just jerked my arms around.  
“Sure.” I then slowly extend my arms out to where I looked like a large lowercase‘t’. She proceeded to pat down my arms and legs, then finally my waist and chest.  
“He wasn’t lying.” She said as she pulls out my wallet and Ipod, then tossing them to Nero.  
“This baton smells of human and demon blood.” Trish remarks, then extends Frelon and stares at it in surprise as the blades shine to life. “What have you been doing with this?” She asks looking at me, Dante seemed to be a little more serious and the smirk is turning into a little grin.  
“The demon blood is from before a friend of mine modified it, the human is from me and captain asshole back there,” points at Vergil, “Had to fight our way out of this little hell hole known as Fortuna.” Nero’s eyes turned huge at the mention of his former home, Blue Rose started to shake a little.  
“Would he happen to be your friend?” Lady asked motioning back to captain asshole.  
“Before I go on, can I please lower my arms, lactic acid build up is not good for a long period of time.”  
“Fine, but hands where we can see them.” Lady warns me.  
“Deal, and to answer your question, He doesn’t have friends, he has acquaintances and servants.”  
“Which one are you?” Lucia asked.  
“Forced acquaintanceship out of necessity.” I respond.  
“Big words for a kid.” Dante remarks.  
“I bet you can’t even spell necessity.” I retort back at him.  
“Huh, bet you can’t spell acquaintanceship.” You really want to bet with your track record.  
“A-C-Q-U-A-I-N-T-A-N-C-E-S-S-H-I-P, your turn.”  
“That’s enough, we all know that he’s an idiot, you don’t need to point out the obvious.” Lady growls.  
“Hey.” Dante whines.  
“Maybe he isn’t as big of an idiot as you all think, maybe he just a really smart guy that covers it up with all the smartass remarks and moronic actions.” I offer up in Dante’s defense, what I like the guy.  
“Nope he’s an idiot.” “Idiot.” “Definitely an idiot.” “Complete idiot.” The others agree.  
“Hey what the hell is this, gang up on Dante day or something.” The red devil hunter protest.  
“Sorry man, I tried.” I shrug.  
I see Nero staring at my hands that are at my side, “Hey Adrian was it, take off the coat and hoodie.” He motions with Blue Rose.  
I just scoff at him, “Shouldn’t you at least buy me-” he interrupts me by turning Blue Rose sideways and pulls the trigger. The two bullets blow past my ears on each side and imbed themselves on the wall behind me next to Vergil.  
“Jacket and hoodie off, NOW.” Emphasizing the last word with a stern look and a growl.  
“Someone’s a little pissy.” He turns Blue Rose up and pulls the trigger again. I side step the bullets as they graze by and hit the spot next to Vergil’s leg. “Gonna need aim better than that.” He growls and pulls the trigger two more times. I duck the first volley and jump and do the splits in mid air to dodge the second ones. He goes to pull the trigger a third time but Dante grabs his wrist and jerks them skyward.  
“That’s enough kid, we need him alive and breathing, not pumped full of holes.” Nero just growls at him, I am so glad I left Carol at the end of the street, my prediction came true.  
“Now if you’ll please remove your jacket and your hoodie.” Trish ask politely, despite what some people say I like Trish, she is usually the more polite one, though she does make cracks and snide remarks.  
“Fine, since you asked nicer than him.” Shedding my blazer and tossing it over to Nero, he catches it and throws it at Dante’s desk. I then unzipped my hoodie and tossed it, avoiding Nero and going straight for the desk. I was left standing with my hands on my hips in my camo print cargo pants and combat boots and my ‘Tom & Jerry’ t-shirt.  
They all star at my arms with shock, then it turns to suspicion as they glare at me, then they eye my neck with my improvised collar.  
“Take off the collar kid.” Dante says, well since you asked so nicely. Letting out a sigh I undo the clasp and peel off the collar, to meet shocked gasp and wide eyes from the devil hunters.  
“You said that the Order of the sword did this to you.” Nero asked, his eyes going from wide as saucers to slits, anger starting to creep into his voice.  
“Indirectly yes, though I think the skin tone is due to the holy water the doctor at the hospital poured on me.” They all gave me a flat look that said they didn’t believe me.  
“What do you mean indirectly, and please don’t spare any details.” Lady ordered, though they seem to be relaxing their weapons a fraction.  
“Okay, but I can guarantee you guys probably won’t believe me at first.” I say sighing.  
“Try us.” Lucia replied. Letting out another sigh I start to sit down on the floor, “What are you doing?” everyone seems to have raised their guns, and sword and rocket launcher, back at me.  
“Sitting down, this is going to be a long ass explanation and I’m tire of standing.” They think about it, then they all find position’s where they are comfortable, grabbing seats and sitting down, leaning against Dante’s desk.  
“Okay, start talking.” Nero demands, well someone is still a little pissy.  
“Fine, it started about two months ago.” And with that I spent the next hour explaining everything to them. How I’m not from this universe, and where I’m from they are start characters in a video game franchise and anime, how I got here leading all the way up to when we left Petrov to die. There was no WAY IN HELL, that I am telling about our little motel incident.  
“That’s a nice story kid.” Dante remarks as he leans back in his chair, Ebony now pointed to the floor, they all have their weapons ready but had pointed them down to the floor a little bit after I started the story of my crappy adventure into this hellish wonderland.  
“Figured you’d say something like that.” I remark with a roll of my eyes.  
“Well, do you really expect us to believe a story like that, any of those facts you told us a lot of people and demons already know.” Lady countered, “You could just have easily been told by them.”  
“How many demons actually know your real name or that Dante named the shop after something you said.” I threw back at her, she shuts up but glares at me harshly, I spy her hand going for one of her guns, another inch and I’m showing them my impersonation of the road runner.  
“Lady.” Trish warns, her hand backs away but her eyes are still slits. “Your right about some of those things, and I do remember hearing something about the order having acquiring Yamato directly, but you’ll have to show some real proof to us before we start to believe you.”  
“He… ugh… isn’t lying.” Everyone is up and pointing their weapons at the wall behind me, I don’t turn around at all, figured he’d wake up sooner or later.  
“Glad to see you can join the world of the living.” I say sardonically sarcastic without turning my head to see what sorry state he’s in, serves him right for using my own loopholes tactic against me.  
“I guess I deserve that, along with this.” I turn around to glare at him; he’s motioning to Lucia’s Klyamoor that’s buried to his chest up to the part where it branches off 45 degrees.  
“You guess,” I hiss at him getting up, “You deliberately start a fight even after you gave me your word you wouldn’t then use my own tactic against ME, and you guess that you deserve this. You do deserve this you pompous, stuck up, annoying fucking asshole PRICK!”  
“Um, what’s happening here?” I hear Nero whisper to someone.  
“This is what you call a ‘lover’s quarrel’ kid.” I hear Dante reply.  
“SHUT THE FUCK UP DANTE!” Vergil and I yell in unison, I turn around to glare at the offending jackass. He holds up his hands, one holding Ebony, and gives me a sheepish grin.  
“Hey it’s no problem for me if you swing that way.” He chides, okay that’s nice to know, but still it kind pisses me off.  
“I don’t care if you’re okay with it; I am NOT dating your brother.” I say death glaring him, wishing the asshole would burst into flames. Okay not really, but still you get the picture. Crap my cheeks are burning; usually people didn’t guess right off the bat about what gender I’m interested in.  
Everyone’s mouths drop a little, I think Vergil’s to, not sure since he’s at my back. “You mean your seriously gay, dude I was joking.”  
“Yes I am, even though it’s none of your damn business, if I had a gun on me I’d shoot you, you ass.” I snap back at him.  
“Wanna borrow one of mine.” Lady offers up.  
“Hey!” Dante whines.  
Nero just snickers at the elder. “Jeez old man, guess your ‘godly’ sex appeal you where talking about early doesn’t apply to everyone.”  
I cross my arms across my chest and glare at the teen. “Says the guy who jumped into the air, spread his legs, and then wrapped them around the jackass.” I throw at him with a mean smirk.  
Nero instantly blushes and starts to splutter, while everyone else is roaring with laughter.  
“He’s got you there Nero, admit it.” Lady says between laughs.  
“How’d you know about that.” The blushing teenager demands, his face still red but is now fixed in a scowl, hey it’s a white haired Ichigo kurosaki. Well Johnny Yong Bosch does voice Nero, so it’s really easy to see him.  
“I told you, I saw the fight you had with Dante the first time, and if you guys really want proof, here.” I dig through my pocket and pull out the key to Carol and toss it Dante. “There’s an old red car with a little rust down the street, there’s two backpacks in it, bring them here and I can show you guys I’m not lying.” He catches the keys effortlessly and turns them over and looks at them, he then looks at me.  
“Why should we,” he then brings up Ebony and points it at me. “What’s stopping me from just putting a bullet in your head and end this now.” Okay I have a small urge to cringe but I ignore it, instead I just look at him and give him dead eyes.  
“Because, if you kill me then it wouldn’t be fun for you.” He smirks a little and stands up and walks to me, Ebony now at his side. He stops in front of me and looks down with that smirk, I look up at him and stare at him in the eyes, wow they are a nice blue, wait stop it.  
“What makes you say that?” he asks amused.  
“Because if I’m telling you the truth, then the chance that the Order of the sword coming here to retrieve me and your brother is a real possibility, and I guess you’re just itching to go another round with those self riotous pricks.” He looks at me and then breaks out in a smile and lets out a chuckle.  
He then starts to laugh a little bit louder and looks down at me and smiles fondly, “Your right kid, it wouldn’t be fun if I killed you here and now.” He slaps me on the shoulder; ouch the key is still in your hand dumbass, and then throw the key to Lucia.  
“I’ll go with her, in the small case he’s lying to us.” Lady says as she slings Kalina Ann over her shoulder and readjusts it.   
“Would someone please let me down?” Vergil ask, oh almost forgot about him, almost.  
“No, you can hang up there for a little while longer.” I say to him, a big ol smirk in place.   
He glares at me, “Be reasonable-”  
“Why should I be, you broke your word, how can I really trust you.” I snap.  
“He does have a point.” Trish interjects.  
“Yeah, I agree, sorry Verge but I think we’ll leave you up there for a while longer, at least until we can actually find something to use as a restraint.” Dante throws in.  
“How bout another sword into his chest.” Nero throws in jokingly serious. Vergil glares at him; Nero returns it and the staring contest again.  
“So kid, about that show you told us about, how popular is it?” Dante ask nonchalantly.  
Trish sighs, “Vanity thy name is Dante.”  
“Hey I’m not vain, besides don’t you wanna know about if it is true?” he points out. Trish thinks about it and shakes her yes. They both look at me, even Nero and Vergil, yay I just love being in the spotlight.  
“Well, the anime only ran for 12 episodes, they released it early with a special edition of the fourth game, and it was really popular among the fans of the games, but sadly it didn’t seem to garner enough popularity to go on a second season.” I say the last part with scorn; they really needed to add another season.  
“Seriously, that’s all?” Dante says. I just nod my head and shrug my shoulders.  
“Well who all was in it?” Trish asked, she seemed to be interested in it.  
“Well, despite the fact that it was released with the fourth game, which centered on Nero and Dante, it only had you, Lady, Dante and Patty in It.” hey that reminds me, “Where exactly is Patty?”  
“School.” They answered in unison, oh that explains it.  
In walked Lady and Lucia, each were carrying a backpack, hey be careful with those.  
“Here,” Lady says handing me the thicker bag, hey she got it right, no wait Lucia handed me the other one.  
“Thank you kindly.” I say as I sit down and unzip my bag, I immediately started searching through it to find the games and my Ipad. “Ah hah.” I say as I produce Devil May Cry 1,2 and 3, and then hold them out for them to look at.  
“I’ll be damned, he was telling the truth.” Lady says as he looks at DMC3.   
“So everything you were telling is was real.” Lucia asked as she looked down at the game she was featured in.  
“So does this mean that we aren’t real?” Trish asked as she read the back of her respective game.  
“No, you guys are real, I mean I’m standing here looking at all of you, I may have a theory on it if you’ll listen to it later.” I offer in comfort. I’ve been working on it since I got here.  
“Yes, that would be nice.” Trish says with genuine interest.  
Nero is looking at them and then to me. “Hey where’s my game at, you said you played It.” he states accusingly angry.  
I sigh as the pang of pain from the memory comes to mind, if you haven’t have noticed by now, I am very materialistic. Especially when it comes to things I worked hard for to pay for them. “I did play it I assure you, and I did own it. Unfortunately it met with a very painful end caused by my cousins.”  
Dante looks up from behind Lucia’s shoulder and gives me a look. “What happened?”  
“I spent about a year and a half saving up for the game and for the different system I would have to buy to play it. I played the game and beat it, but when I got home from a babysitting job one night I found my cousins playing on it using my save, I got angry and they tossed it down two flights of stairs, system and game.” I think I feel a tear coming on, maybe I’m a little to materialistic, Nah.  
“That sucks, I wanted to see my game.” Nero huffs.  
“Hey, it’s not all bad, I can at least show you the trailer for it on my Ipad.” He perks up immediately and comes and sits by me, peering over my shoulder like a kid on Christmas as I pull out my tablet. “I’m not sure if I can access YouTube and actually watch it here, but since I brought the games I think I can bring it up. Just don’t get your hopes up okay.”  
“Yeah fine, just try at least, oh I like your wallpaper.” He says with a smug smile when I pull up the home page. It’s the wallpaper that Capcom released for DMC4, it showed him in black and white with a black shadow around him holding up his glowing devil arm. Dante and the others let out a snort as they all gathered around and leant over to look.  
“Thanks,” I say as I bring up YouTube and start to search, “Okay, here it is, wow didn’t think this would work, breaking the whole fourth wall and everything.” I mumble as I pull it up and hit play.  
For the next four minutes we watch the game trailer, Nero adding commentary like it’s a documentary on his life, have to admit it got a little annoying.  
“And that’s DMC4, the most successful game in the entire franchise, and had the best fighting system in my opinion. No offense to the other games I did enjoy them, it’s just that this had a more interactive fighting system in it.” I say trying to save my ass, only to put my foot in my mouth.  
“We get it.” Lady says with a slight glare. “Though I have to admit I’d like to play it.”  
“You’re a gamer?” she looks at me with a bored look and straightens up.  
“Yes a little in my spare time.” Oh, well that’s nice to know.  
“Enough of this chit chat, will someone please let me down!” Vergil pleaded.  
I lean back and look at them, “Should we, I mean he may be an ass, but he had five spikes stuck in his body for over eight years.” They looked at me like I was possessed, what I may have been a little bit of an ass to him, but geez I’d sure as hell not like to get stuck to a wall for more than an hour or so.  
Dante lets out a sigh, “Fine, but first he has to agree to something first.” He then turns to Vergil, “What do you say Verge, do you swear by your honor that you will not attack or harm anyone if we let you down.” Vergil just glares at him, then me, then Nero. He finally lets out a sigh.  
“Yes, I swear on my honor that I will not cause violence against any of you.” I kinda had this feeling to hold up a bible and make him swear by it, but hey I never thought of the whole by his honor bit.  
“Fine then, glad you could join the party Verge.” Dante then grabs Klyamoor’s hilt and pulls, it resists a little but eventually slides out of the wall and Vergil’s chest. Vergil slides down off the wall, leaving a blood trail I might add, and lands in a kneeling position. Lady walks over and offers him a hand up.  
He takes it, “Thank you M- Lady.” Phew good save their buddy.  
“Don’t mention it, nice save by the way.” She says bitterly. He stands up and then brushes himself off, the hole in his chest closing up. I clear my throat and point at Nero who’s glaring at the older twin.  
He lets out a sigh and faces the teenager. “I know that I acted rashly.” He says it like it’s forced and taste bitter. “But I would like to apologize to you.”  
Nero looks like he’s ready to spit venom at the offending half devil. “Apology not accepted, but I do understand why your angry.” Wow now that had to taste like acid.   
“Does this mean that you are willing to give back Yamato.” The little glint in Vergil’s eyes glow like a lighthouse.  
Nero holds up his hands, “I would if I knew how.” Vergil’s demeanor turns dark and he starts to glare.  
“How about you trigger, Nero, and then Vergil can grab a hold of it and see what happens.” I offer up, they all stare at me again.  
“There is no way it could be that simple.” Vergil states flatly.  
“Yeah, and there’s no way that I come from a world where there aren’t any demons and you guys are a bunch of fictional characters.” I counter, balls in your court now.   
“Kids got you there.” Dante remarks with a chuckle. The others look pleased that the elder brother is getting beaten by a kid. Said elder is now giving me a death glare.  
“You know I’ve seen worse death glares before, you’ve got nothing on my grandma Florence, that old bitch could glare medusa to death.” It was true, everyone in the family agreed on it. Once again a round of giggles comes out at Vergil’s expense.  
“Fine we will try it.” he snaps.  
“You could ask nicely you know.” Nero says to him.  
“Fine, will you please trigger.” It was more of an order with a nice word in it, plus he said it through gritted teeth.  
Nero rolled his eyes and let out a sigh, “Alright, get ready.” He holds out his hand, Vergil extends his towards Nero’s. A electric humming seemed to buzz in my head, oww why my head was hurting so much, oww okay what the hell. A blueish glow started to surround Nero as his arm glowed brighter and brighter, Vergil matched the coloring by releasing his own demonic energy.  
OWWWW! What the fu- oww, oh god what is this, the humming feeling was increasing as was the pain in my head. It felt like someone was pounding against my skull and blowing it up at the same time that a fire was going on. Make it stop, make it stop, my arms are starting to glow brighter as well, the silver pulsating faster and brighter as do the colors on my hands.. Nero was now surrounded by the blue glow and had a after image behind him in the shape of Vergil’s devil trigger, which was mirrored by the actual Vergil. I could see Yamato in its physical form in Nero’s hand, fuuuuuuuckkkk, what’s happening to me.  
Vergil reached his hand towards Yamato’s hilt while Nero turned his hand sideways and extended it out further. Oh god, the pain the pain, what’s happening, “LEAVE, get away from them, GET AWAY NOW!” I try to move but my legs, my legs why aren’t they moving.  
Suddenly a wave a pain hits my body, oh god it feels worse than the wolf man, my body, it’s on fire. Vergil grabs a hold of Yamato’s hilt and an explosion of blue light comes from the contact, and with the light comes a stronger wave of pain, it hits me like a semi truck and sends me staggering backward.   
“Yes, pitiful human, succumb to the pain.” A different voice than what I usually hear comes alive in my hand. It sounds like that of an old man laboring for breath, and of a man of a foreign nation, then like that of deep husky voice that radiates power. “Make it stop, Make it stop.” I mutter in pain, tears in my eyes as I bend over, still muttering for the pain to stop, a tear drop hits the floor.  
A sea of darkness clouds my vision, I raise my hands to my head press against my ears trying the make the voice go away. What’s going- “KNEEL!” the voice commands, a new wave of pain courses through me.  
I let out a long wordless screaming wail as the pain intensifies to where it was almost numb. The cry escaping my lips sounds so harsh and shrill, even through my hands I could hear it. The darkness finally takes over my vision, all for three separate glows that float in it. “KNEEL!!!” the pain going through my body take away my breath, I start to fall forward, my mind succumbing to the darkness as it washes over me, and the voice is laughing now.  
******* Vergil’s Person’s P.O.V **********  
I feel Yamato’s hilt in my hand before I see it, as the explosion of light fades I open my eyes slowly to find that I am in my human form again, and that I was wearing my vest, without a hole in it, my blue trench coat, and the rest of my outfit, all free of any damage. I looked at my outstretched hand and found the I was indeed griping Yamato, but also that its scarab was back. Adrian was right, I though a little bitterly.  
I couldn’t seem to get a grasp on the human, he was indeed different. On one had he the aura of a human, but then his smell, it was that off a devil, one that seemed similar to Dante’s and the boy Nero’s. It was more appealing than either of them though, Stop it, those thoughts are useless and do not need to be discussed.   
Then there was his personality, one minute he could be placid, practical, and cunning, it was what made him easy enough to see eye to eye with him so to speak. Then came his bought’s of anger and pettiness that would rival that of a teenage girl, how he could switch to those moods and could still act rational yet irrational mystified me. But then he could turn into one of caring person in an instant, this mood reminded me so much of her, how she seemed to be there to listen to what I had to say. No! Do not bring back those memories, my mother is dead, she will be the only human that I will ever feel any sort of emotion for.  
“Then why is this human on your mind?” a dark voice in my mind challenged me with a growl. I refused to answer it, out of spite most definitely, but also because I could not find a way to counter it.  
A low muttering brought me back to the reality around me. “Please, make it stop, make it stop.” The voice, it was so familiar, “Make it stop.” The voice hiccupped and sounded like it was near a sob. Adrian!  
I turn to him, as did the others as they followed my gaze. He was doubled over with his hands covering his ears, they were glowing and pulsating brightly and vibrantly. His HANDS! The symbols in the circles were spinning profusely, the symbols no longer visible as they blurred together. His eyes, though he had closed them slightly, I could see that looked unnatural, they were no longer his natural mixture of teal and brighter green, why do I know the color of his eyes? Never mind, his eyes, they were instead black, fully black that was quickly spreading outward from his pupil, covering his eyes.  
I reach for him as a tear falls from his eyes and hits the floor, “Adrian, what is-” but a wave of dark demonic power consumes the room. He lets out a loud wordless scream and staggers forward, I start to run for him when another wave of energy emits from his body, causing his arms and throat to let out a flash. The energy causes me to pause in mid-motion, but the light forces me to shield my eyes. The other’s mimicked my movements and turn their heads.  
After a second, the light stops and we slowly bring down our hands to look at the human who is no longer screaming in pain. He is still doubled over, body poised in a stagger, but as if he caught himself from truly falling. He slowly straightened up and put his arms down to his sides, he then turned his head his head to us, his eyes closed.  
I along with everyone else let out a collective gasp, his face was pale, paler than mine, Dante’s and Nero’s combined, even his red hair was paler than it naturally was. There seemed to be something floating underneath his skin though, mainly around the upper region of his eyes and nose. His arms were no longer rapidly pulsating, instead they seemed to have stopped pulsating all together, as if it stopped and died. His hands still held some color and light to them though. The silver holes in them though were faint, but the symbols in the center holes were still glowing, and even spinning, but slower than they were mere seconds ago.   
I looked closer to see that the writing around the symbols were spelling out something as they spin, so they were actually bits of the entire sentence. As the symbol revolved the inner writing turned the rest of the nonagram into a picture of closed rose bud, purple on one hand and a green on the other, each had thorn like lines surround it and form a pentagram. Again as the entire symbol revolved and formed the picture the letters moved along with it on the outside. I focused on the point above the top point of the pentagram, I could see that the words formed in that spot for a few short seconds, then were replaced by other words. It said “WHOEVER HOLDS THE HEART OF THIS VESSEL, WILL HOLD THY POWER.” What could that mean? I think as I look up at Adrian’s face.  
A slow cruel smile comes upon his lips, then he opens his eyes, causing everyone including myself to gasp in shock. His eyes are no longer black, nor are they his natural coloring, no instead they are a combining form of white, black and golden mist that swirl around each other. It only adds to the dark feeling that surrounds his body. The mist seems to contort around each other, each as if trying to control the dominate color. The white quickly beats out the others, causing the other two to part the sides, black on the right side of his right eye, then the white taking up the rest, traveling across his eyes as it bleeds into his left eye. The gold mist is sitting on the left side of his left eye, both of the side colors seem to be battling against the white and both seem to be losing.  
I step forward and stare at him, a foreboding aura was emitting from him, but for some unknown reason to myself, I needed to know if Adrian was indeed alright. “Adrian.” I say as a question and a statement, asking if he was there, or stating that he was there.  
His head slowly turns to me, the smile widens to where it’s as if his face would split open, and his teeth are grinding against each other as skin is pulled tight.  
“Sons of Sparda.” A husky, watery voice says, sending chills down my spine and causing my body to shudder, it couldn’t be. “What a pleasure it is to see you together again.”  
I am knocked breathless as the memories of pain, humiliation, and powerlessness comes flooding back to me. I breathe in raggedly.  
Dante, Trish and I share one single word, “Mundus.”  
Alucardismaster: dun, dun dun duh, well that’s how I ended the chapter, it’s close to 2:00 in the morning. So how will it end, what’s happening, and will Capcom really release DmC as the next game to the franchise. Oh and one more thing, I found these pictures on deviantART.com that you guys just have to see. Here is the links.  
http://browse.deviantart.com/?order=9&q=devil+may+cry+nero&offset=72#/d2o1rn4  
&  
http://browse.deviantart.com/?qh=&section=&q=veggwhale#/d2z5yma  
Alucardismaster: they are awesomely cute, and both are continuations of each other. I mean you have to look at them, they have the CUTEST chibi version of Vergil, I mean he looks so CUTE!  
*summon sword flies by and hits wall in front of author’s face.*  
Vergil: I AM NOT CUTE!!  
Alucardismaster: okay, so leave any comment or review please.  
So, how was it? : 8)


	8. WHAT THE FUCK?!

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or its own characters, just my OC’s  
Dedicated to Hayate the soul reaper, thanks girl ;3  
Recap: I step forward and stare at him, a foreboding aura was emitting from him, but for some unknown reason to myself, I needed to know if Adrian was indeed alright. “Adrian.” I say as a question and a statement, asking if he was there, or stating that he was there.  
His head slowly turns to me, the smile widens to where it’s as if his face would split open, and his teeth are grinding against each other as skin is pulled tight.  
“Sons of Sparda.” A husky, watery voice says, sending chills down my spine and causing my body to shudder, it couldn’t be. “What a pleasure it is to see you together again.”  
I am knocked breathless as the memories of pain, humiliation, and powerlessness comes flooding back to me. I breathe in raggedly.  
Dante, Trish and I share one single word, “Mundus.”  
Vergil’s P.O.V  
Mundus opens Adrian’s mouth and lets out a dark watery chuckle, I try not the cringe at the noise emitting from possessed human. My hand goes to Yamato by instinct as I get into a fighting stance, ready for anything that may come forward. I hear Dante and the others do the same, at the moment it is just me and the red headed woman, Lucia I believe, were the only ones actually using swords, the others were using their guns.  
The mist in Adrian’s eyes seem to start battling each other again, this time the golden mist has beaten out the white forcing it to its former corner.  
“Do you really wish to harm this child?” A new voice says mockingly, it sounded like that of an old man that is always trying to catch his breath but can never manage to do it. The smile upon Adrian’s face was now a small smirk, the shadow around his eyes turned a tone darker under the paler than pale skin.  
“Sanctus.” The boy, Nero, said in hushed shock, his arm seemed to glow a shade brighter. Aw yes, the former leader of the order of the sword, I believe that I owe him ‘thanks’ for his ‘hospitality’.  
“Aw Nero, it has been far too long time since we last met.” The old man’s voice said menacingly, despite the calm tone it was full of scorn. The mist behind Adrian’s eyes started to fight again, quickly the white dominated again.  
“How dare you, know your place you weak old man.” Mundus’s voice growled, causing Adrian’s mouth to from a thin line of a sneer. His body actually turning to his left, my right.  
“What’s going on?” Lady asked to no one in particular as she pointed her large gun at Adrian.  
“It would seem that the spirits of some of our former enemies have taken up residence in Adrian’s body.” I make sure that my voice is level and disinterested, but inside for some reason I was seething.  
“But that’s impossible, humans cannot possess humans.” Lady argued, never looking away from Adrian, the mist in his eyes were now swirling around each other, it seemed that the red mist was starting to win over the others.  
“Yes, but you forget that I killed Sanctus and then the old shit was reborn as a demon.” Dante said, the amusement was slight in his voice, but the rest was scorn and intriugment.  
“Yeah well, I get to kick his ass then kill him again.” Nero said with a sneer, the shock no longer visible or audible.   
I was about to protest to not kill Adrian, since he wasn’t in control, when a new voice came along. “Both of you be QUIET! If there will be anyone to receive Garoukin’s power it will be me.” Lucia gasped, I looked back to Adrian’s possessed eyes to see that the red mist was now in control. The voice was that of a foreign man, heavily accented with strong pronunciation on some of the letters. What was Garoukin’s power? And better yet, how did it involve Adrian?  
“Arius.” The red headed women growled with malice, pulling up both of her swords to her as she got into a lower crouched stance.  
Adrian’s eyelids lowered a little and it made him seem that he was glaring, “Chi, you may have stopped last time, but you and your ‘friends’ will not prove successful this time.” I had the sudden urge to scoff and roll my eyes, along with the feeling to say something sarcastic. I believe that I have spent far too much time with Adrian; he is too much akin to Dante.  
“Wow, what an original line.” Dante scoffed, you see what I was talking about.  
“You think after, what 8 years that he may have come up with some less cliché lines.” Nero chimed in, ugh! Is there anyone who doesn’t take after my older brother?!  
“You mock ME!” Arius’s voice hisses, Adrian takes a menacing step forward, the rest of his facial features darken as it sets into a glare that takes over almost his entire face.  
“Yep.” The two idiots chime in together. Ugh, maybe I was better off in Fortuna, or Crystal City in that motel room. A wave of embarrassment comes over me; I fight to make sure that none of it shows on my face. Normally if that would have happened, I would have been angered that I had touched a human like I had, but instead I was embarrassed because I had touched and held him, what is happening to me?  
Arius let out a growl, but was soon cut off as the two other spirits started to fight for dominance over the other. Adrian’s face went lax and blank as the mist swirled around each other.  
“So, that makes three invited to the party,” Dante says as he stares at Adrian, “So is there anyone else that’s going to invite themselves to the bash?” It sounded like annoyed humor, but it was a good question. Lady’s rocket started to vibrate, I could practically see the anger rolling off of her, hmm, so that must mean that she’s thinking of the possibility of her father coming back I take it.  
“I do not think that Arkam is coming back Lady.” I told her, she turned her head and looked at me with shock and hatred.  
“How did you know that that was what I was thinking, I could have been wondering something else.” Aww, humans and there denial.  
“Because at the thought of someone from our collective past coming back angered you and that anger is most likely reserved for him.”Dante started to pull his free hand across his throat; I guess he wanted me to stop talking.  
“And what makes you figure that huh? It could be reserved for you jackass.” She threw back.  
I was starting to get angry, humans and their emotions; they were unreasonable and quick to anger. Even Adrian was like this at points, but for some strange reason I could always find a way to see him eye to eye, what was this hold he had on me?  
“Even still, Dante and I killed the demonic part of him, he was cast back into the human world as a human, and he will not be able to come back.” Dante had stopped giving me the stop talking sign, and instead had rolled his eyes and gone back to staring at Adrian. Lady was starting to say something, but Trish cut her off.  
“Regardless of this, we need to figure out how to take care of the situation before us, I believe now is a good time to strike.” She was correct, but what would happen to Adrian if we hurt him too much. Uh, damn it all, why was I preoccupying myself with these thoughts?  
“But how do we do that without hurting Adrian.” Lucia asked in her heavy accent. I mentally let out a sigh; at least someone took care of voicing my concern.  
“Either we allow these three to come back to earth and become powerful enough to completely control him, or we injure him in turn to cast them out for a time being.” Trish responded, why I felt miserable when she said that we have to hurt him. “Also, we need to know what exactly Garoukin’s power is, and what it does, he may know something about it.”  
“I agree,” I voice aloud, “But the question is how do we drive them out while keeping Adrian’s injuries to a minimum.” Everyone stares at me, “What is it?”  
They share a look then stare back at me, “Well, it’s just that your trying to keep the injuries of a ‘human’ to a minimum, we’re just kinda surprised is all.” I scowl at them, I hate to admit, and I do HATE it, but they are right. It is majorly out of character of me to care about a human.  
“I owe him enough for helping me throughout all this time, I would think that repaying him like this would at least be a start to repaying him.” They thought about it and shook their heads that the answer satisfied them, well because only a part of me actually believed that statement. I need to get my priorities in line before they catch wind of my unusual behavior; I know that Dante would never let me hear the end of it.  
“All right, but I say we act soon, it seems that our guest are almost done arguing.” Lucia said, we look back at Adrian to see the mist slowly coming to a stop, they were still moving around each other but they were slowing done none the less.   
“Hey is it just me or does it looks like he’s starting to gain control again?” Nero asked, I looked at him then to Adrian, he seemed to be scowling deeply, and his arms were twitching, the lights along them were starting to pulsate again.  
“Heh, looks like the kids still got some fight in him, Whadda ya thinks’ going on in there?” Dante asked amusedly.  
“I do not know Dante, but I think you spoke to soon.” He gave me a look, I pointed at the now slowing lights on Adrian’s arms, and it would seem that he’s slowly losing the battle.  
“Now is a good time to do anything.” Trish said, she brought up her guns and aimed it at Adrian’s heart, the others slowly following her example.  
“Wait.” I hold up my right arm to make them pause, they all stared at me. “I’ll take care of this.” I didn’t want them to hurt him more than he needed to be.  
Nero raised an eyebrow at me, “And how do you expect to do that?” I glowered at him, and then in the blink of an eye, I had pulled Yamato from its scarab and had teleported in front of Adrian. His eyes widened, seemingly in shock, the mist in his eyes glowing brightly and vibrantly.  
I looked into those mist filed eyes with cold anger and malice, I bring my left arm around the back of his head, my hand still clutching Yamato’s scarab, “DIE.” I bring up Yamato at a point and twist it to where it’s lying on its side. I then quickly drive the blade through Adrian’s stomach.   
The mist combine’s into a spiraling mixture and Adrian quickly brings his hands up to the end of Yamato’s blade towards its guard. I hear a collective of shocked gasps from behind me.  
“No,” a mixture of the three voices says weakly, “I….. I WI… will…. Not be… silen...” I cut the voices off by shoving Yamato’s blade further into Adrian’s body, feeling the blade as it slides in between two of his back vertebrae, then swiftly out of his lower back. Adrian coughs out blood; it lands on my hands and goes down the side of his mouth and onto his chin. He lets his right hand go of Yamato, only to place it directly behind the hilt, in front of my hand and grips it firmly.  
I try to pull Yamato out from his body but the other hand is preventing me, the blood slowly runs down the blade, onto his hands, and then drops onto the floor. “You are not welcome here, LEAVE.” The shadow surrounding his eyes slowly drains away, but his face is still scrunched up into a fierce glare.  
“We… will… be… back.” The voices say in unison, they were becoming lighter and lighter in pitch and tone.  
I lean down forward to where I look down directly into the mist as they stare up into my eyes. “Dante and Nero are right, you need to come up with new lines.” I push Yamato forward one last bit, the voice’s let out a collective hiss of pain that soon dies on Adrian’s lips, the shadow now completely gone know, his natural color slowly coming back. The mist in his eyes slowly dissolve away, then are completely gone, I see Adrian’s natural eyes, his pupils fully dilated to where you could barely see the irises. His head fall forward soundless and hits my chest, I wrap my left arm firmly around his shoulder and try to pull Yamato out from his body. It wouldn’t budge or move an inch.  
Looking down I see that his hands are still placed on Yamato, firmly holding it in place. This was going to be harder than stabbing him was.  
“Dante, could you please assist me, it would seem that he is making it more difficult to pull out.” I hear a collective snicker from some of the females, what did I say? How was that funny?  
“Uh, sure Verge, Nero come help me, Trish can you go and get some vital stars, there should be some in the fridge.”  
“Okay, be back in a sec.” I hear footsteps, one set moving away from me, two more coming towards me. Soon Dante appears on my right side and Nero appears on my left. They both had put up their guns and were staring at Yamato as Adrian clutched it.  
“Okay, this is going to be a bit tricky.” Dante admits with a shrug.  
“It does not matter; we need to pull Yamato out of him before he heals himself around the blade.” Dante and I had learned that from personal experience, our father once told us about how it had happened to him before. Once the body healed around the blade, it would make it extremely difficult to remove, and when the blade was removed then the inside wounds would have to be reopened, and with a blade the width of Yamato it would be painful and much more difficult.  
“Okay, old man you try to pry off his right hand, I’ll work on his left, then let’s put him on the couch.”  
“Hey, I’m not old kid.” Dante protested.  
“Dante, shut up and concen-”  
“Uggggghhhh, owwwwwwwww!” a weak voice interrupts us, I feel Adrian’s head slowly grind itself on my chest, it moved down. Oh dear. I feel Adrian shudder, and then followed by another small cry of pain. I look at Dante who is sharing a look with Nero, not well. “Vergil.” Adrian says calmly, the calm before the storm. A feeling of dark murderous rage clings to the air. I look down as I feel his head grind again, this time upward. I look down into his eyes and see that they were narrowed slits, I am sure my face shows how worried I am. “WHAT THE FUCK?!”  
I say one word. “Shit.”  
Adrian’s P.O.V – inside his mind.-  
I tossed over in a bed, ugh I was so sore but damn did this bed feel soft. My eyes fly open, bed? I quickly sit up and look around a dark room. What was I doing here, wasn’t I just- wait where was I a few minutes ago? I could have sworn I was somewhere else.  
I look around the dark room just as a door opens in the far off corner and let’s light spill in.  
“Boys, get up it’s time for breakfast.” A loud cheery voice says from the door. I blink and rub my eyes with my hands, I stop and get a feeling that something was wrong, I look down at my hands and see that there pale like my arms. Why did I feel that something was supposed to be wrong with my hands and arms?  
“Adrian, get up.” I hear, and then feel something heavy and solid hit my face. My hands automatically go to my face as the object falls down, I blink away the annoying stings of pain to look at the object, and it’s a shoe. I look down from the top of my bunk bed to see my older brother, mark, putting on his pants and socks, one shoe was missing. He looks up at me and scowls, “What are you looking at shit stain.”  
I instantly get angry at him, “Nothing but Cac capaill.” I say to him, and then throw the shoe at his face harder than he threw it at me. It hits his fuming face and I hear a nice little smack, he goes over backwards and stares at the ceiling as the shoe falls off. After a minute of staring he breathes in and starts to cry, I sigh as I slip out of the bed and start to rummage through my draw in the dresser.  
Mom comes in with an annoyed look on her face, when she sees that mark is the one in pain the look becomes more worried and immediately goes to the crybaby. She looks at me with scorn, “Adrian did you do this?” she ask accusingly. She was expecting me to be injured not my older brother.  
“Yes, but he hit me first.” I say over my shoulder, I could care less about her little punishments.  
“What have I told you about hitting your brother and sisters.” She yells at me. I turn around after putting on my good Sunday pants and shirt.  
“Lots of things, but you never say anything when they hit me.” She glares at me.  
“Adrian Michaels Black! You do not talk to your parents like that.” Why not, you and everyone else talk worse to me, or yell at me.  
Mark slowly gets up and starts to sniffle. “He called me a Cac capaill to mommy.” God he was such a fucking momma’s boy it wasn’t even funny.  
Mom’s face goes a few shades darker and then turns to me and death glares at me, she did learn from grandma Florence but she still has nothing on her. “ADRIAN! You are six years old, were the hell did you learn language like that.”   
I roll my eyes, “From Grandma Florence, and I’ve heard worse from you and dad.” I scoff at her, only making her fume even more. She starts to yell again but stops when she sees that the door is gathering a crowd. I look at the door to see two of sisters staring in at us.  
“Mom,” my youngest sister Kate says, “can we have breakfast now?” she was the baby of the family along with mark, they could usually sweet talk anyone out of anything, well except for me.  
“Yes sweetie you can,” she turns to me and glares, “You can’t though.” I just stare at her.  
“How bout I call up DHS and show them the bruises the dad and Florence gave me two days ago.” I counter boredly. Her eyes open in shock, and then turn into hostile slits.  
“You wouldn’t you little bastard.” What kind of mother talks to her youngest son like that, oh yeah my mother?  
“I can and I will, I think the judge will also be happy to see what I did to them to.” I had taken the bottle of jack dad was drinking from and smashed it and cut his wrist, then swiped at Grandma Florence with it. Needless to say they let me go to bed that night.  
“Yeah right,” my second oldest sister, Angelina, scoffs, “Like uncle cliff will let it go that far.” Uncle cliff was my dad’s brother and was a chief of the local precinct, he could try but I had my ways.  
“Yeah like that old Tuilli could stop me.” The girls suck in some air at my words, hah the only thing that old bitch Florence as done for me. I turn to mom to see that she’s still angry, “Now we better hurry before breakfast gets cold.” I then move to door and glare up at my sisters. They part ways and I go through.  
I make my way the dining room in our apartment and find my oldest sister, Violet, sitting at the table, all dolled up for no reason but to have the makeup caked on. She was wearing her Sunday best and looked bored. I don’t talk to her as I grab my spot at the other end away from her. Violet liked to sit next to Florence and I wanted away from them, I deliberately sat at the end of the table away from everyone else. Dad and mom sat at the other end, mom on his right and Florence at his left, so that leaves me with my siblings.  
In a few minutes of bored silence everyone files in and sits down, all in the usual spots, and then Florence walks in through the front door and sits down. We all hold hands and say grace, all the while Mark and Angelina were trying to crush my hands in theirs, and I played the game back and squeezed tighter than they did helps to have a stress ball. They let out yelps of pain and try to pull out of my grip; I’m pretty strong for a six year old, even with the fact that I’m only 3’10.   
Everyone glares at me as I let go of their hands, they all were the picture of a black Irish family, with the exception of me. I had my greenish eyes and red hair, it made me look like the odd one out, which I was. A lot of the kids or old people around us joked that I was either the bastard child or that I was some kid that my parents had pulled out from the dumpster behind the abortion clinic three streets down.  
I don’t really know why my family hates me, most likely because of the rumors that were spread around because of my hair and eyes, or that I didn’t act like them, or the fact that I didn’t believe a lick of what the nuns at St. Peters taught me. I usually pointed out the contradictions and pissed them off. But besides that, I don’t know why, I only know that I realized it last year that no matter what I did, they would always curse me and beat me.  
“Why do you deliberately hurt those around you?” Florence stated rhetorically with venom.  
“Téigh trasna ort féin.”I respond, she instantly gets angry and stands up with dad mimicking his mother’s actions.  
“Why you li-” they start, but I picked up my fork and throw it at the wall behind them shutting them up. I then pick up my butter knife and glare at them.  
Mom breaks the silence by clearing her throat, “We need to get going, mass starts soon, oh and Adrian, father Remington wants to talk to you about joining the choir after mass.” I look at her, she knew that I didn’t want to join the choir, I hated the kids on it, plus father Remington gave me the creeps, despite his interest in me.  
“No.” she glares at me.  
“You will go talk to him, if you don’t I’ll lock you out of the house again.” she pushes up from her seat. She didn’t truthfully care about my well being, only that her family wasn’t slandered by rumors that her son was an atheist.  
“Go ahead, I’m sure it’ll be nicer sleeping in the park than in this hell hole.” No it wouldn’t, its only fifty degrees outside and it would get colder at night. Plus the park benches were uncomfortable and the cops didn’t like it when you slept in the trees.   
Mom let out a frustrated huff, “Fine, you don’t have to join the choir, but please at least just talk to father Remington.” She pleaded.  
“What’ll you give me in return.” I’m not doing this for free.  
“I’ll buy you that magazine you were looking at in the store yesterday.”   
“The ‘Guns & Ammo’ one right?” she shakes her head, I sigh, “Fine.” She lets out a small smile.  
“Good, know if everyone’s done, let’s put the dishes in the sink and get going.” I let everyone else get up before I did, not trusting anyone in the place. I get up and go pull the fork out of the wall and head to the kitchen, only to find the old bitch in there.  
She glares at me as I put the dishes in the sink, “You should be ashamed of yourself you Bastun, Go dtachta an diabhal thú.” She spat at me.  
I just turn to her and give her a blank star that I’ve been working on. “What did I do to you to earn your hate?”  
“You know exactly what you did devil child.” She said with her nose turned up. She looked like a hundred year old pelican, when she stuck her nose up it looked like she was getting ready to swallow down a fish.  
“No, no I don’t you Cailleach.” Her eyes bulge out of her head and she reels back to smack me, I quickly grab a leftover steak knife from last night and step forward and press the tip against her carotid artery. She stares at me with shock and anger. “You know what I don’t care now, how bought we stay out of each other’s way, because next time I will cut you understand.”  
She shakes her head, well tips her nose up and down, and I pull the knife back and step away. She glares at me and turns to stomp out of the room, I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding, and today was going to be a long day. I slip the steak knife into my pocket, making sure that it wasn’t pointed anywhere that could hurt me if it went through the fabric of my pants. Hey what’s in my pockets? And why didn’t I feel them earlier?  
I slip my hands into both of my pockets and pull out two black metal cylinders; they felt really familiar, as if I’ve used them time and time again. A sudden spike of pain goes through my head, “Do you really wish to harm this child?” a disembodied voice asked from thin air, I look around to try to find it, why did it sound so familiar?  
“Adrian! Come on already.” I hear dad yell angrily, I sigh and put the cylinders back into my pockets, hey where’d the knife go? I pat down my pockets to try to find the knife, all I could actually feel was the cylinders, what the heck?  
“ADRIAN!”  
“I’m COMING.” I yell back to the asshole, I hope that those cylinders could actually work in a tight situation, because I had a feeling that it would be today.  
So after about 10 minutes of walking we see the church, another painful spike goes through my head “Chi, you may have….” The voice starts off, but I couldn’t hear the rest, who was Chi? My vision goes dark for a second and I see a red headed woman holding two blades in each hand, I jumped back into violet in shock.  
“Whats up with you spaz?” she asks annoyed then pushes me forward, Violet is usually the one that just treats me like I’m not there, she does every once in a while hit me, but not as much as the others.  
“You didn’t see that woman?” I say pointing to where the red headed woman was, I look up at my sister and gape in shock. I wasn’t looking at Violet anymore, instead I was looking at a woman dressed in all black, she was paler than me and had black hair that went almost down to her waist, and the bottom fourth was white. She looked down at me with annoyance.  
“What woman spaz?” Violets voice asked it came from the woman’s lips but were my sister. I blink and start to rub my eyes; ugh my head was starting to spin, what is going on.   
“Hey slowpokes get moving.” I hear Angelina say, I look back to see that just like Violet it didn’t look like her at all. Instead it was a little girl that looked like a spitting image of the woman, except her hair was down below her ears and only the tips were white. The girl looks at me annoyed, “What?” I hear Angelina’s voice say.  
“No….Nothing.” I splutter and push past her and go into the church only to hit someone full force.   
“Whoa there little guy, don’t want to hurt yourself.” I stiffen at the voice, father Remington. I look up into his face and see him smiling down at me, shivers go up and down my spine, he always creeped me out. “Ah Adrian, I hope your mother talked to you about after the sermon.” He asks giving me a closed eye smile.  
“Yeah she did.” I say trying to put no emotion in it, my hands going to my pockets, when my fingers brush the metal of the cylinders a jolt courses through my fingers and gives me a shock. I cry out in shock and pull out my hands to look down at them, only to find that they weren’t my hands anymore. They looked like someone had burnt them and dyed them, with a big hole in the middle of them, the hole was silver but there was a pentagram in each of the holes.  
“Then I hope that you know that I am glad that your considering joining the choir.” I hear Remington carry on, didn’t he see my hands? I look up at him and gasp in horror, his head; it looked like someone had bashed it in.   
The left side of his head was missing and blood was dripping down along with pieces of his brain onto his shoulder. His right eye was hanging out of its socket loosely and his teeth were knocked out and some were broken. Blood was everywhere on his clothes, it was pouring out from his mouth onto his chin in a river and his clothes clung to him with parts of it being darker black then the others.  
“Adrian, there you are.” I here mom say, I quickly turn to her to tell her to get away but my words die in my throat.  
My family was all behind me gathered in a cluster, my sisters were back to their normal height but that wasn’t what made me stare in stupefied shock. They were all burnt up, pieces of charred flesh that was black and ashen covered parts of their faces, patches were peeling off of them and revealing pink and red flesh that looked dried out like the outer skin. Dad was missing the skin from the right side of his face, I could see the outline of his skull, the fine points of the nasal cavities, the outline of a circle around his eye and the showing of his teeth, pieces of flesh still clung to the bones. Mom’s hair was singed and her left eye was missing, everyone else looked almost exactly like the other, slight differences to each other.  
I started to scream but choked when the putrid smell of burnt hair and flesh hit my nostrils making me gag.  
“Ah father Remington it’s good to see you.” My mother says cheerily and smiles, I hear her skin cracking as her lips pull back in a smile. They start to talk, I hear pops and grinds as they all talk or move their bodies, the urge to throw up was growing stronger and stronger as I stared at all of them.  
I put my hand to my mouth and turned to run away from the church, away from the nightmare, but I stop and stare at three people who are glaring at me. One looked like an old man in an outfit that seemed similar to the popes; the one on the far left was a pale man with black hair pointed outward in spikes while bald on the top. His black van dyke goatee and mustache seemed so familiar, along with the white suit and red cape he wore. But the taller person in the middle was what really made me stop. He looked like a more realistic version of Zeus from ‘Hercules’ cartoon. He wore a white toga that wrapped around his waist, his chest looked like an open wound, and his skin was pale. His eyes were blank as they bore into me, as if willing me to not to move.  
“Wh…. Who… are you?” I ask as I slowly back away into the church. A feeling I had whispered to me that I already knew who they were.  
The balding man spoke first, “You do not need to worry about that child, for soon you will no longer be aware of anything.” His voice was accented heavily and it grated against my ears, along with a stronger urge to run away.  
“You will not have to worry about these men.” The old man said, his tone trying to be soothing but it scared me more. “Come with me child and I will protect you.”  
“Do not coddle him old man.” The middle man growled at the old man in a watery voice that seemed to shake the ground. He turned his soulless eyes to me and I lost all my breath. “Come to me child.” He started to glow white, outlining him in a haze.   
I trip backwards into the church and land on my ass, it didn’t really faze me that much as I stared up at the three figures, I was frozen in fear as they started to glow and move forward. The world around me started to melt away, the pew and the people in them; they slowly started to drip down. I hear my family still carrying on as if it wasn’t happening at all, I look back at them still expecting them to be burnt up but it was worse.  
They weren’t melting away, they were decaying slowly, and my brother’s arm just fell to the floor as he was smiling up at father Remington. His face started to peel off and fall to the floor, as soon as it hit the floor it turned into a pile of writhing maggots, I looked down then back up at him only to see the face of a skull, it’s eternal toothy grin glinting in the candles that hadn’t melted away with the rest of reality.  
“You are wrong, this isn’t reality.” A deep smoky voice says with a growl. The other three react to the voice with mixed emotions. They seem to be eager to fight but annoyed that someone else was here.  
“Show yourself Garoukin.” The middle man yelled aloud, causing everything to shift and tremble. A dark chuckle reverberated through the air in response.  
“Mundus, the same as usual, always demanding of others.” a swirling white cloud appeared in front of me a foot away and slowly started to form a body. The cloud grew darker and more solid, and soon it began to sprout appendages, I saw it move outward and inward as it slowly stopped swirling and instead began to mimic running water. The white started to bubble and it elongated and thinned out as well as rounded out. Three appendages stuck outward at three different angles, the white cloud beginning to retract but leaving miniscule traces behind that seemed to form a look of fine white fur. Four legs struck out from the cloud and begin to form, the white pulling itself back as it did for the tails. Finally the head formed, two prominent ears stuck itself outward as a mussel formed, when the white pulled back black formed around its mouth. It finally shook its massive head and turned it to me, the eyes still closed, it then opened them and stared at me, revealing onyx irises and a green pupil. It growl at me and then turned its head back to the others.  
I stared in shock and took the massive beast in front of me, it stood up to the chest of the man in the middle, body bigger around and lean than a horse, the three tails twitching. I can’t fricken believe, standing in front of me is a freaking white GIANT WOLF/FOX THING.  
“So this is Garoukin.” The foreign man said as he glowed a dark angry red.  
“It would seem that we wouldn’t have to work as hard as I thought we would.” The old man said as he too began to glow and levitate.  
“Oh do not worry you will have to work hard for what you seek, I here to make sure of It.” the wolf/fox said mockingly. The others let out a growl of annoyance and poised their bodies to where they looked to be in a fighting stance. The wolf/fox turned its head to me again, “Though I do not think I will have to be here long, the others seem to have already acted.” Wait, what others?   
Then a pain erupts from my stomach, I let out a cry and put my hands to my stomach, the other three let out a grunt and disappear in a flash of light. The fox/wolf turns around fully and fixes its eyes to me, its mouth parts slightly and one of the eyebrows arches a little.  
“Do not worry about those three, it will be a while before they can comeback, but you will be stronger.” It says amusedly without even moving its lips, or whatever they are. “Now you need to awaken from this dream.”  
I gape at it, “Th…. This is a dream, I thought-”  
“No, this is a dream, more along the lines of a horrid nightmare, I will show you.” It then leans forward and places its nose on my forehead and lets out a warm ragged breath. I try to flinch away but I don’t, as soon as the warm breath hits my skin I am knocked breathless as memories come flooding back to me. There dead, everyone that I saw before, my family, Remington, they are all dead.  
“There…. There dead.” I whisper as I look into the creatures eyes. It nods its head up and down.  
“Good, you remember. My name is Garoukin, and now you need to wake up.” What? “AWAKEN.” My vision goes blank and I fall backward.  
**************** back to reality. **************

I try to open my eyelids but find them to be somewhat smothered against some sort of leather like material, then an annoying slither of pain radiates from my gut, the slither soon becomes a very painful sting that soon heats up. ““Uggggghhhh, owwwwwwwww!” I say weakly, I hear some people suck in air. I slowly move my head downwards, but I can’t really move all that well so the top of my head grazes against the material, it feels nice compared to the pain. I slowly open my eyes to see that the material that I was leaning against was a dark blue trench coat with a pattern that looks like a dragon on the left lapel and side. Wait a minutes, Blue? Trench coat, aw hell no.  
I finally star down at my stomach to see that my hands were holding onto a blade, but not just any blade, no it was a Japanese style O-Katana, and I could guess by the fingerless gloves on the hands that the owner was someone I knew. I shudder in anger, and then hiss in pain as I feel something grate itself across bone, and it felt like it was in my spine. “Vergil.” I say calmly, but the malice and murderous rage seeped from every pore of my body. His body stiffens as I say his name; I think he knows exactly whats coming his way. I slowly move my head up again, making sure not to my spine or back to much, still feeling the grating bone. The leather coat feels nice against my skin, but I instantly throw that thought out and continue move my head upward. I soon clear the coat and am now looking him in the face, and then I met his eyes and see that he’s shocked and fearful. I give him a sickly sweet smile and let the anger fill my eyes. “WHAT THE FUCK?!”  
“Shit.” is all he says.  
Alucardismaster: so how was that?  
Adrian: HOW WAS THAT? You little shit I should kill you.  
Alucardismaster: *sighs* what is it this time?  
Adrian: you make me a weak little shit, then you fucking SKEWER ME! And I’m still fucking stabbed in the goddamn chest. *Points at Yamato.*  
Alucardismaster: oh right, well at least it could be worse.  
Adrian: JUST FIX IT GODDAMNIT!  
Alucardismaster: fine, VERGIL!  
Vergil: what is it?  
Alucardismaster: *points to Adrian* help him out please.  
Vergil: why should I?  
Adrian: WHAT?!  
Vergil: *crosses arms across chest.* you left me up on the wall.  
*Dante and Nero appear.*   
Dante: he’s got you there kid.  
Nero: if you want I can take it back.  
Adrian: SHUT UP DANTE! Vergil: SHUT UP NERO!  
Alucardismaster: okay before the smack down gets started I’ll just send us off, *ducks* hey Nero watch where you sling those bullets! *Gets stabbed in leg.* Agggh, you fucking jackass Vergil! Why the hell did you stab me with a fucking summon sword?!  
Vergil: you were taking too long. *turns to readers* leave reviews and comments at the end of this page.  
Alucardismaster: fine, thanks, now if you excuse me I’m going to find a vital star for my leg, COME ON ADRIAN!  
Dante: in the fridge.  
Alucardismaster & Adrian: thanks, *hobbles and limps away.*  
So leave a review. 


	9. Shopping

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or its own characters, just my OC’s  
Recap: I finally star down at my stomach to see that my hands were holding onto a blade, but not just any blade, no it was a Japanese style O-Katana, and I could guess by the fingerless gloves on the hands that the owner was someone I knew. I shudder in anger, and then hiss in pain as I feel something grate itself across bone, and it felt like it was in my spine. “Vergil.” I say calmly, but the malice and murderous rage seeped from every pore of my body. His body stiffens as I say his name; I think he knows exactly whats coming his way. I slowly move my head up again, making sure not to my spine or back to much, still feeling the grating bone. The leather coat feels nice against my skin, but I instantly throw that thought out and continue move my head upward. I soon clear the coat and am now looking him in the face, and then I met his eyes and see that he’s shocked and fearful. I give him a sickly sweet smile and let the anger fill my eyes. “WHAT THE FUCK?!”  
“Shit.” is all he says.  
“Owwww! Fucking shit.” I shout as the bone in my spine grates against Yamato, I try to keep still but it feels weird when you’ve got a piece of metal stuck in your gut, ya know?  
“You kiss your mother with that mouth.” Dante says jokingly. My eyes instantly narrow and I turn my head slowly to glare at him, after that lovely little trip down memory lane I had a few minutes ago, I am so not in the mood to hear mama jokes.  
“I learned those words from her thank you very much, now, would someone mind explaining to me why I’m a shiskabob.” I nod with my head towards Yamato, afraid to move my arms; well truthfully I don’t think I can move them.  
“We had an opening and we took it,” Lady states matter of factly, “Well Vergil took it anyway.” Aw yes, the ‘throw someone under the bus’ tactic, that always brings a smile to my face at other peoples misery from betrayal.  
Vergil turns his head to glare at that the raven haired woman, she just shrugs and smiles at him.  
“Okay, I can see a little rhyme to reason here, but can you please take it out, my spine hurts.” Lady lets out a snicker, why? I recount the words I said and instantly blush, damn you, you perverted huntress.  
“If I could I would,” Vergil replies honestly, “But you are holding Yamato in place at the moment.” Oh yeah.  
I try to pry my fingers off, but to no avail does it happen. “Uh, I don’t think I can by myself.” I admit dourly.  
Dante, Nero and Lady Let out a chuckle/snort at my admission, yeah keep yucking it up, I’ll get my revenge, somehow.  
“Dante, Nero can you please help me out here.” I ask hopefully, they shrug and step closer to my sides.  
“I have the vital stars, Dante you really need to clean the fridge.” I hear Trish say, I couldn’t see where she was; because I was shorter than everyone here, so I just took her word that she had them.   
“What are you talking about, the fridge is fine.” Dante replies as he starts to uncurl my fingers off Yamato’s blade, Nero had already started by doing the same for the hilt.  
“I had to dig through the damn thing, there is I don’t know how many years old pizza in there, and I think that some of them have mutated.” Huh, sounds like the Justin Beiber hair/grass in Phil’s house.  
“Hey, those pizzas are still good.” he protests while struggling with my last two fingers, surprisingly I don’t see and cuts on either of my hands.  
“I recommend fire and bleach.” I say aloud as Nero pries off my last finger, I uncurl and curl my hand to see that they are okay.  
“Thank you, Dante, it’s your mess, get the lighter when you’re done.”   
“Why should I?” he challenges, and then pries off my pinky and ring finger.   
“Because it’s your mess, Patty isn’t going to clean everything.” he lets out a snort and shakes his head.  
“Fine, I’ll get to it later.” Translation, half past never. Trish lets out a sigh and then peeks her head over Vergil’s shoulder.  
“You alright Adrian?” yes, of course I’m alright, I only have a sword severing my spin and cutting up my intestines.  
“For someone in my position, yes.” She gives me a sympathetic smile. Then I hear a schilink, and a sudden grating sensation against bone, plus a feeling of loss, for what I have some idea. I sucked in air to keep from yelling and shouting as my knees buckle underneath me. I feel someone wrap their arm around me and I was pulled into Vergil’s chest.  
“You alright kid?” I hear Dante ask, I just glower into Vergil’s chest.  
“I’ll get back to you after I beat the shit outta your brother.” I say muffled. I hear the others around me laugh, oh yeah keep laughing, even after I cold cock him.  
“You can try after you can walk again.” Vergil taunts, wait what?  
“What do you mean ‘after I can walk again’?” I try to move my legs, and only get a numb tingling response from them.  
“He probably caused some nerve damage to your spine.” Nero confirmed, aw great, the smart one. “You should be able to heal it though.”  
“Small blessings.” I mumble. I feel Vergil move his arm and the quiet sound of swirling metal, along with some dropping noise, then metal sliding home to something.  
“Put him on the couch please.” Trish requested. I feel Vergil bend over and then feel weightless, and then I see light and find myself looking up at the ceiling. I swivel my head downward and find the reason for my weightlessness, Vergil is carrying me bridal style, and oh he is so going to get it. Well at least until after the fanboy squeals are over in my head.  
“Sure you’re not interested in him Verge?” I hear Dante snicker, you know what, I’m hitting him first and foremost, and I still owe him a bullet to the head.  
Me and Vergil release deep growls at the same time and turn to glare at the offending half-devil, he’s just smirking at us and laughing, yep he is so going to get it later.   
“Keep it up Dante, Ladies offer still stands on letting me borrow a gun, and at the moment there is a target on your forehead.”   
“Bring it on kid, gotta be able to move to hit me.” He challenges.  
“He may not be able to move, but I can brother.” Vergil states and then places me on the couch to where I’m lying down on my back. Hey it doesn’t hurt that much. “Besides, I need to practice with Yamato, after all it’s been quite some time.” Awkward silence filled the air, so did the tension level.  
“THE CLOUDS!” I shout out to fill the silence; it always worked back in school during health class, lots of awkward silences in there, especially when the STD video came into play.  
Everyone looks at me like I’m crazy, probably am. “What, the silence was too painful.” Again weird looks, I like silence personally, but not the awkward ones.  
“Anyway, here you go.” Trish says, then hands me a green glowing star with a face on it. “Do you know how to use it?”  
“Yeah a little bit, saw Vergil use one back at Fortuna. I just crush it right?”  
“Yes, but forewarning it will feel different the first time you activate it.”   
I look at her funny, “Different how?”  
She shrugs her shoulders, “It’s different for everyone, mostly you have to experience for yourself.”  
I look down at the star in my hand, and then to my feet that are over the edge of the couch, you know maybe I could just pull an Uma Thurman, but that would take too long, and being at the mercy of these guys is not something I want to experience. Sighing I close my eyes and quickly squeeze my hands tightly, I feel some resistance but soon the fragile glass-like structure breaks off, and I’m rewarded with a feeling of gentle breeze going across my body.  
Then a feeling of pins and needles radiates from my stomach and back, it kinda tickles and stings a little, okay now it’s a lot, ouch now that, “YEEOOOOW!” I shout and jump up off the couch and onto my feet. I start to do a little dance and shake a whole lot trying to just brush the feeling away, I do the dance for a little bit more than I hear the snickers and laughs.  
I turn around to fine all of them either smiling, suppressing one (Vergil), or on the floor laughing.  
“Wha… what was that?” Lady asks holding her stomach and wiping off a tear.  
“I haven’t seen moves like that since Credo stepped in a fire ant hill.” Nero chuckles and helps himself up off the floor. I look at Vergil who is trying to stop himself from smirking, but failing horribly.  
“What no comment?” he just shakes his head no.   
“Hey kid, you’re walking.” Dante points out, I look down and find myself standing, and well Wha da ya know.  
“Thanks for the info captain obvious.” Nero retorts.  
“No help from you sergeant sarcasm.” He throws back. I let out a sigh, and here I thought I was immature.  
“Alright, so now I know what you mean by different.” I say to Trish, ignoring the two other devil-hunters as they banter back and forth.  
“Actually, I think the little ‘dance’ you did was caused by that.” She points to my stomach with a slight smile at the dance comment.  
I look down at my shirt, Vergil, I’m adding the price to this shirt to the invoice I’m sending you, and this was one of my favorite shirts dammit.  
“We’ll take you shopping later.” Lady states, mind reader.  
“Thanks, but what do you mean Trish?”  
“Lift up your shirt.” Lucia responds for the blonde.  
“Hey if you wanted a show, you could have just asked me, be happy to oblige.” Dante throws in and gives us a wink.  
I think I’ll mess with him a little, “I’ll take you up on that offer.” I give him a lecherous grin and wiggle my eyebrows. The girls burst out laughing as the others just gape at me open mouthed. Dante’s a little shocked at my response, so I decide to go with it, all the while my inner fanboy is screaming aloud and gushing blood from a nosebleed. “I’d have to go to the bank first though, all outta ones.”  
The girls are rolling with laughter now, Vergil is now smirking at me, and Nero is having a little coughing fit.  
“Okay, settle down guys, just joking.” I try to calm them down a little, “What were you saying Lucia before Dante offered to strip.” I shot the younger twin a little wink and a devious smirk as I said the last part.  
She tries to say something but comes up with another laugh, tries again but this time is interrupted by the doors of the shopping, well door, opens.  
“Dante you idiot, who’d you make angry this time.” I hear a whiney feminine voice, “Oh, your… not Dante.” I look to see a medium height girl with curly blonde hair in a school girl’s outfit. She’s pointing at Vergil with a confused look; her amulet around her neck is glowing a little. She then turns to me, “Oh, who are you, are you a customer?” she seems a little excited about the last part.  
“Um, no actually, I’m-”  
“Patty,” Dante interrupts then places an arm around Vergil’s shoulder and give the girl a smile, ugh damn you fanfiction, you have given me horrible thoughts of twincest. “This is my brother Vergil, and his special friend.”   
My eye twitches at this, “Special friend?” I growl out with a very angry smile, eye twitching horribly. I eyed a Sig that Lady had in a holster on her thigh, she just smirked and mouthed ‘another time’, Aww that blows.  
Vergil elbows Dante in the stomach; a satisfying hrmph rings out while Vergil scowls at him.  
“Just ignore him Patty,” Lady she then motions to me, “As he said, this is Vergil, Dante’s older twin brother,” a look of shock is on Patties face. “And this is Adrian.”  
I step forward and stick out my hand, “Nice to meet you Patty, and sorry for the door, I’ll get Vergil to fix it later.”  
“Excuse me.” Said devil growls.  
I just turn my head and give him a gin smile, “It’s either that, or you pay me back for all my money we spent.”  
“How exactly do I owe you?” he glowers.  
“I paid for Carol, the gas, the mote- okay I won’t charge you for that one, but you get the gist of it.” a nervous blush comes to our faces but we get rid of it quickly, though not quick enough for some prying eyes to catch.  
“Who’s Carol?” Nero asks, he seems cluelessly bored to the situation.  
“My car.” They all give me a weird look, well except Vergil, he just seems to be contemplating killing me or fixing the door, well that’s what it looks like to me anyway.  
“You named your car Carol?” Dante ask, the look he gave told me that he thought Vergil had found me out of some Looney bin.  
“What? All the weapons you guys carry have names, why not a car?” I know that the argument is illogical in nature, but it made sense to me, them to because they backed down.  
“So Vergil, fix it, or pay up a grand.” He stares me down, and I return it back, not backing down buddy.  
He finally lets out a sigh, “Fine, I’ll fix it.” everyone stares dumbfounded at us, I would be to if I wasn’t trying to act calm and collected.  
I just smile, “Good choice, anyway it’s nice to meet you Patty, I’m Adrian Black, the idiot that let this idiot out.” I point to Vergil with my thumb. Patty lets out a gasp and her eyes go wide, what? Oh yeah the arms.  
“You’re like Nero.” She states with wide eyes. Nero scoffs aloud.  
“A little yes, but this isn’t natural.”  
“What do you mean?”  
I start to say something but Trish cuts me off. “We can discuss this later, but now we need to see the wound that Vergil gave you.” I facepalm, I nearly forgot about that.  
“Right, sorry got side tracked.” I then pull up my shirt to where it’s about an inch above the closed wound. Patty gasps while everyone else’s eyes just narrow, I look down and suck in a breath and make an angry face. There’s another red and black mark on my skin, this time above my belly button, and worse yet a silver vein comes from down my chest to the wound.  
“Okay, if this happens every time I get hurt, I am so going to be pissed.” Wait, “What’s my back look like?” I turn around for them to see and cringe my neck in an effort to look.  
“About the same as the front, though no vein just a silver line surrounded by the black and red.” Lady states puzzled.  
“Great, just fricken great,” I let my shirt fall down and turn around and cross my arms scowling. “The next time I get skin damage I’ll turn into a walking glow stick, no offense Nero.”  
“None taken, I think.”  
“Okay can someone please tell me what’s going on here?” Patty pleaded.  
“We’ll fill you in on the way.” Trish said, then walked to the desk and tossed me my hoodie and blazer.  
“On the way where?” I ask putting on my hoodie, felt good to have the clothing on.  
“I told you we’d take you shopping.” What?  
“Yeah, and I know this sale there having at the new place in the mall.” Patty said excitedly, ugh shopping and clothes, I may be gay but I am not a fan of either of them.  
“Yeah, so I figured the four of us could take Adrian along and show him the city, while Dante and Nero could sit and have a few beers with Vergil, you know catch up and all that.”   
“Nice save.” Lady mutters.  
“Fine, do whatever you want.” Dante says, Nero shakes his head and heads off to the kitchen.  
“I do not think that’s a good idea.” Vergil deadpans a very bored expression in place.  
Trish puts her hands on her hips, “And why is that.”  
“Because I do not believe that either Adrian or I would enjoy either scenario.” I could kiss him for that statement, oww that squeal really hurts.  
Dante puts a hand on his brother’s shoulder, “Verge let it be, come on.” He then goes off to the kitchen. Vergil starts to say something, thinks better of it, and gives me a sympathetic look before heading off behind his brother.  
“Here,” Lady says, then tosses me Guepe and Frelon, I catch them and put them in my pocket, Trish hands me my other things and I repeat the process till I’m left standing looking at my captors, today is going to suck. I bent over and grabbed my makeshift collar and put it on to.  
“Your driving us since your car is big enough to hold us all.”  
“Just because I’m gay doesn’t me I know jack shit about clothes or fashion.” The three huntresses just give me a blank look while Patty seems to be taking it all in.  
“YOU’RE GAY!” Patty squeals bringing up her hands to her mouth, it covered up the look of sheer joy on her face. She lets out another squeal and glomps me.  
I let out a exasperated sigh and slump my head when she gets off, “Me and my big mouth.” The others all just smirk and start to walk to the broken door.  
“Don’t worry about it,” Trish says giving me a pat on the back, “We just need the time to talk about ‘other things’.” A very devious smirk covers her face, crap I should’ve stayed on the fucking couch. “Now come on, the sales await.” She says then pushes me towards the door. Where was Yamato when you wanted to get stabbed?  
*********************************  
“Ugh, GET OFF THE ROAD JACKASS.” I yell out of my window, he flips me off through his sunroof and continues to drive like a fucking old lady, ironically an old lady driving next to him yelled at the bastard to. “Tell me again why I have to drive thirty minutes just to get to the mall.”  
“Because the mall is there and so are all the sales.” Patty responds matter of factly.  
“Besides, this gives us the perfect time to talk about your little time with captain stick up his ass.” Lady responds leaning forward onto the back of my bench seat, really gotta install seat belts.  
“Yes, that is a good idea.” Lucia confirms from her seat behind Trish, Patty is in the middle and Lady is behind me.  
I try not to visibly gulp or sweat drop as I keep my eyes on the road and away from the prying females.  
“So come on spill we know your hiding something.” Lady says into my ear, causing me to shiver and swerve the car slightly.  
“Jesus Christ, for fucks sake don’t do that when I’m driving, you do realize that this car doesn’t have seat belts.” I practically yell behind my shoulder, the others laugh aloud.  
“Don’t worry about it; we’ve all survived worse, as have you.” Trish points out.  
“Even Patty?”  
“Hey I’m right here you know.” Said blonde little girl yells. “And for your information I’ve survived plenty.” True, Abigail and that fiasco. I let out a sigh; we’ve already explained to her my situation, followed by her lines of questioning concerning my personal life, A.K.A if I met all her little stereotypes about a gay best friend. I just shudder and then tune back into her question.  
“But your didn’t answer Ladies question, what’s going on between you and Vergil,” she lets out a gasp and a squeal, “You have a crush on him don’t you, and your planning on the right time to tell him right.” She seemed really excited about this theory, ugh could it be more cliché?  
“More like teenage hormones.” I mutter, now this was a bad thing to say because they all visible perked up their ears.  
“Oh, so someone does have a little crush.” Lady teases, ugh me and my big fucking mouth.  
“Oh please, it’s more along the lines of attraction to someone who fits the bill on appearance worthy, so in translation, teenage hormones out of wack.”  
“You’re in denial.” Doctor Lowell, hear the sarcasm in these words, concludes crossing her arms. Trish lets out a laugh along with Lucia.  
“Yeah right, what exactly do you know about anything like this, and Soap operas aren’t a viable answer.” She starts to say something in response, “And besides I know as much about romance as Stephanie Meyer does.” Oh crap, shut up you idiot, you just spilled your guts.  
Trish starts to say something but Patty beats her to it by letting out an angry grunt. “Hey don’t diss twilight, it’s plenty romantic, it’s all about romance.” The others give a sigh and roll their eyes; I could hear the eye roll. “I mean, having to choose between two men that would give up their lives for you, and-”  
“Let me stop you right their honey.” I interrupt, dawning a southern accent. “For one thing, if you consider that ‘Romance’ then you need to go watch more Disney movies. For one thing, falling in love with a girl that has no personality whatsoever is beyond cliché, that kind of romance doesn’t last ‘forever’ as they say.”  
“Says who.” Patty responds angrily.  
“Reality,” she starts to say something again but I cut her off, “Honey, girls with little to no personality are usually the type to be used as trophy wives and think that’s its actually love, all the while the guy is cheating on her ass, that or just arm candy for some douche bag, and Edward fits the description.”  
“How could you say that, Edward is beautiful, handsome, the kinda ideal guy any girl could want.”  
“Yeah and usually the ‘ideal’ guys end up being bastards or douche bags.” I counter.  
“True.” “Very true.” “ I agree.” The other three concur.  
“And this whole ‘he’s beautiful’ line, what exactly is about him is beautiful anyway, and don’t say because he sparkles or because of his looks, no regular straight guy looks like that.”  
“What do you mean plenty of guys-?”  
I let out a bark of laughter interrupting her; I look at her in the rearview mirror and cock my eyebrow. “Please, any guy that isn’t ordered to fix his hair by someone, has some form of problem with him, and personally if people saw Edward without his shirt in daylight ‘Vampire’ wouldn’t be the first thing that would come to mind.”  
“What are you talking about, Vampires-” I shift and hit the brake hard because the jackass in front of me stopped suddenly, everyone in the car jostles around, note to self add some ‘oh shit’ bars to carol.  
“When most people think of vampires, they think of pale people with sexy accents and long fangs, or if you prefer the original Nosferatu character from the fifties movie, but they don’t sparkle unless on fire.” Lady and Lucia let out a snort of laughter at this, Patty starts to say something but I cut her off with a ‘pause’ hand gesture. “Trust me sweetie, I’ve lived in New York for the first six years of my life, I saw plenty of people who sparkled, hell some of them probably farted rainbows and unicorns they sparkled so much, but they weren’t vampires.” Trish joins in on the laughter this time around.  
Patty is fuming by now; her face is red and contorted with some form of anger. “But don’t get me wrong, I enjoyed the books to a point, the movies where an if thing for me though.”  
“You read all the books?” Lucia asked.  
“Yeah, on an extra credit assignment from my English teacher, well the first one was to read and write a report about it, I just finished the other three because I don’t like leaving things unfinished.”  
“And the movies.” Lady asked amusedly.  
“Watched them all back to back on a bet, got 250 bucks out of it, and god what little respect I had for the series went down the toilet after watching them, well except for Taylor Laughtner, now that was some good eye candy.” The girls chocked on laughter and disbelief, and then looked at me weirdly. “Anyway, I don’t agree with you on the romantic part, I mean he broke into her house and watched her while she slept. If that where me I would grab the shotgun under my bed and unload 20 twelve gauge slugs into his head.”   
“Turn left up ahead.” Trish instructs after she recovers from her little fit of coughing laughter.  
“Fine,” Patty huffs, “So I get you don’t like Edward, but what about Jacob.” I’m going to keep going along with this, mainly because it’s fun to contradict people with logic, and secondly because it’s distracting the other three from trying to pry out some more information, well more like ammo.  
“I was fine with him till he started to act like a obsessive douche, then when he became a pedo, that through it out the fucking window.” Patty looked ready to say something but shut up.  
“As fun as this conversation is, we have a more obvious question to ask you, what exactly happened to you guys.” Trish asked seriously.  
Uh, I plead the fifth, “You’ll have to be more specific.”  
“I remember you starting to say something when listing up all the charges to Vergil, then you stopped yourself and both of you blushed.” Lady said deviously, “So mind telling us what happened, after all we’re all friends here.” Ugh I knew this was going to be a bad idea.  
“Hey is this the mall.” I ask as we pull up to a packed parking lot, and it was packed.  
Trish and Lady share a look of annoyance at my stalling tactic but don’t say anything; I knew that prolonging this could be really bad for my health and sanity.  
“Ugh, we should have come earlier, everything is going to be gone, come on lets go.” Patty whines while pushing Lady into the back door.  
“Fine, come on lets go.” Lucia says and exits the car, Patty follows while Lady and Trish open their doors and stare at me.  
“We’ll talk about this later.” Trish confirms and gets out; Lady gives me a sly smile and gets out. I let out a sigh and bang my head against the steering wheel, this is going to be a long fucking day.  
*************************  
Okay here is a scary image for anyone, three women that kill ugly ass demons coming into your store, now throw in a fourteen year old girl that knows magic (probably at least), then throw in a clearance sale on designer clothes and an opposing army of women fifty strong, all inside a store meant to only hold 20 people at a time. Now picture all those women going at it in an all out brawl, and you’ll have the scene that I see in front of me right now.  
I was standing outside this boutique or whatever the hell it was called, and I was watching the melee of women fighting each other for pieces of clothes that normally would cost about 300 but now cost about 75, along with their arms and legs if Lucia brought out her blades. It was disturbingly entertaining along the lines of watching an animal’s of Africa documentary. I wasn’t the only one watching, I was just the only one that wasn’t recording it with a phone, well except for the medics that where sitting on a bench across from the store and sipping coffees.  
I made the right decision to stay outside, cause I just saw Lucia bitch slap three soccer moms aside to get to some scarf, Trish and Lady where double teaming, one would fend off the other women while the other went digging into a clothes bin, then swap positions. Patty was staying on the outskirts and crawling on her hands and knees near the shoes, she had already punched six people and they went down for the count. Women are scary, no doubt about it.  
I tore my eyes off the carnage and found a radio shack; well Carol does need an fm radio. I take one last look at mess, and then head off towards the store. After a few minutes of looking around for fm radios I decided to buy one that came along with an installation for dummies manual.   
I get back out and look over at the boutique brawl, it’s winded down some, but the few remaining people there where going at with a lot of fury. I sigh and go find the map to the place, might as well look for something for me too.  
On the way I find this awesome looking shop, it looks like a knock off of hot topic, taking a look at the clothes I was in, and taking a mental inventory of all the clothes in my backpack, I needed to go shopping. So I happily went into the store and started rummaging.  
I started off looking through the band t-shirts on the wall, immediately I found two awesome shirts that fit my sense of taste and looked awesome in my opinion. The first was a shirt for ‘We Are the Fallen’ the name was written in red going down the side vertically, it was gray with a black dead tree outline and a black crow on it. The second one was black and for the band ‘Creature Feature’ it showed the singer holding gun and pointing it at zombies, the name of their song ‘aim for the head’ below the singer.   
“Hey dude you like that band.” A salesgirl asks, she’s dressed similar to me, except for the black and orange stockings, similar long sleeve shirt, and a cool looking skirt.  
“Yeah why? oh and nice outfit.” She smiles at me, her black lips spreading wide and revealing white teeth.  
“Thanks, and I’m asking because we just got the new shirt in today.” She reaches under the counter and pulls out another black shirt with eerie green on it, I love it so far. “Here, have a look.” She tosses it and I catch it, then open it up and find a cartoonish little girl skipping rope in a creepy scene, the band’s name on the front. I turn it around to see ‘Cemeteries are just parks,’ and lower a picture of rotting skeletons in open caskets where scattered everywhere, ‘with dead people rotting underneath.’ Written below it, I just smiled and laughed.  
“Now that is so true, thanks I’ll definitely take It.” she just smirks and chuckles.  
“Great, changing rooms in the back if you want to try out anything.”  
“Thanks; I’ll look around a little bit more.”  
“Thanks just come to the checkout counter when you’re done, by the way, collars are near the changing rooms that one looks a little, uh, well I’d find something to replace it.”   
“Yeah I know, thanks.” She gives me a small smile and goes back to working on something on the computer. I let out a sigh and head off towards the hoodie and jeans, I’m kinda surprised that there isn’t that much skinny jeans here, even more surprised to see that there isn’t much bright color clothes for scene kids. I picked up a long sleeve that was black with a noir colored gothic angel kneeling on a stone gargoyle, nice. I put that over my arm with the other close and went digging through the hoodie and jackets and jeans.   
I found two pairs of jeans, one midnight blue and black cargo jeans, but it was this coat I was looking at that really had I stumped. It was just plain black ¾’s coat with a hood, the zipper was matte black and if I zipped it up all the way the collar would cover up my face enough to only my eyes could be visible, there was also a red armband on the upper left bicep, it was white with two guns crossed in black. I decided to try it on first to see if I like it with my other clothes, so I put that over my arm as well, next up gloves and collars, I’m not comfortable with my new skin so I need something to cover them up.  
The selection they had here was pretty wide in range, but mostly for girls, though I do see some for either sex. I picked up a collar that would cover almost my entire throat comfortably, it was one big leather band with two smaller ones threaded through with buckles on one end and lengthier leather straps with holes on the other. I put that with my other clothes and then went for the gloves, all of them fingerless and either leather or a cotton blend, all having some form of stud on them. I picked up a pair that where leather, a hole near the wrist, and had steel covering the tops of the knuckles, they where one size fits most without the option to adjust and they felt comfortable.  
I walked into the changing room and closed the door after putting everything down in a chair. I took off the makeshift collar and kick off my shoes, and then I took off my blazer and hoodie. I pulled out Guepe and Frelon and sat them down on a shelf in the corner. I shed my shirt and went on putting on the others and studying them in the mirror; I loved them all so they were definitely coming with me. Next where the pants, the blue pair fit snugly but they were a yes, the black cargos where looser and even more comfortable, I decided to add the collar and gloves along with the creature feature shirt that said aim for the head. I studied myself in the mirror and decided to add the coat; I quickly unzipped it and put it on.  
A knock comes from the door, “Mind if I see.” The sales girl asks from the other side. I just shrug and step out of the changing room after putting on my boots. When I open the door I find her with her arms crossed and studying me, I also notice that on her shirt is a picture of a half hollow masked Ichigo going insane.   
“You know you’re addicted to bleach when.” I say with a smirk.  
She smiles back and lets out a small laugh, “when you threaten to ‘go bankai’ on someone’s ass...” I break out in a wide smile and we both start to share a laugh.   
“You don’t know how many people give me weird looks for that saying.”  
“Oh I think I do, gotta love the show.”  
“Yep, so what do you think.” I ask spreading my arms wide open, and twisting around a little.  
“I think it fits you.” I hear a familiar voice say.  
I turn my head to see Lady with a triumphant smile on her face and a little bit of blood on her clothes, the others were behind her and all carried bags and looked like they had escaped from a barroom brawl.   
“Told you he’d be in here.” Patty said matter of factly to Trish.  
“Oh, hello Cassie.” Trish says to the sales girl.  
“Hey Trish, did you come to look at the new corsets we got in today?” Cassie asks happily.   
“No, sorry but we were looking for him actually.” She says then points at me. Cassie looks at me happily shocked.  
“Why didn’t you tell me you where with them, I’d have helped you out more.”  
“Sorry.” I say with a sheepish smile and shrug my shoulders.  
“Anyway, back to what you’re wearing, I think you should buy it.” Lady states.  
“Really.” I ask confusedly, I was thinking she was trying to pull a little joke on me.  
“Yes, it suits you.”  
“Yeah, I like it, though the t-shirt I’d change.” Patty says, that’s it I’m buying the outfit just so I could mess with her.  
“Fine, I’ll take everything.”   
“Great, take off those and I’ll wring them all up.” Cassie says happily, and then skips towards the cash register; the girls follow her and start talking. I go back into the room and change then come out with everything. She starts to scan everything and my jaw keeps inching towards the floor as the price goes up and up. “Okay that’ll be $329.88.” holy crap, clothes are expensive, though I think most of it was the coat.  
“Um, I think I’ll put the coat back.” The girls look appalled at me.  
“Why, it’s what brings it together.” Patty says.  
“Not in my price range, I like it really, but I think I’ll come back for it.”  
“How bout I just send the bill to Dante.” Cassie suggests. How does she know Dante?  
“I couldn’t do that, I don’t believe letting someone else pay for my things.”  
“But you believe in getting paid back for your services.” Lucia states, I just give her a small smile.  
“Besides, he isn’t in debt to me for anything.” I add. The others let out chuckles at my statement.  
“Actually he is in debt to you.” Lady says.  
“How so?” I ask with my eyebrow cocked. She puts her arm over my shoulder and leans onto me.  
“Well, you did reunite him with his ‘beloved’ brother after all; you helped free him and then delivered him here, putting up with him the entire time.” Okay, if you put it like that, “Don’t you think that he owes you some form of compensation?”  
“Oh, and how much ‘compensation’ have you used in the form of footing him the bill for those?” I ask coyly.  
“Enough for me, well today at least.” Lady says playfully. She then pushes me towards the register, “Come on, he owes you something, or Vergil at least.”   
A chesire like grin comes to my face, and then I get rid of it. “Fine, I’ll foot the bill to Dante, but I pay a hundred, leave the rest for him.”   
“Welcome to the club.” Trish says with a smile.  
“Great, so I’m sending the bill to Dante then.” Cassie says with a sadistic grin as I hand over a check.  
“Yep.” I reply.  
“Oh by the way Cassie are you going to be at your dad’s shop later.” Trish asks. What shop?  
“Yeah, you got an order waiting for you.”  
“What are you people doing here?!” a snooty voice ask cutting off Lady. We all turn to see a group of woman, all dressed in designer pastels and pearls, all similar copies of each other, the snooty rich housewife bitch look.  
“Shopping, what are you doing.” I respond, Patty and Cassie snicker, the stuck up bitch pack turned to me and scan me up from down, I fought off the urge to cover up my crotch and shudder.  
“You should leave before you are corrupted young man.” She says with venom.  
“Corrupted, please, people like you are more corrupted than places like these.” I throw back at her, “after all housewives are known for their dirty little secrets.”  
“How dare you-” she starts but stops and looks at my hands and gasp, the other two copying her. “You monster how could you defile yourself like that.”  
“The same way you defile your bodies with Botox and silicone, a doctor and a wad of cash.” I retort, this time the other girls are openly laughing. “Now shove off, we were busy before you hens came clucking.” I make the shooing motion with my hands. The bitch stuck up her nose and ‘hrmphed’, and then walked off giving us a glare.  
“Thanks man, if I’d have taken care of them I’d be back in Jail.” Cassie says with a laugh.  
“No problem, but who the hell where they anyway.” Cassie snorts and folds her arms.  
“They are the reason why business has been so goddamn slow, ever since that bastard Conneling got elected they’ve been scaring away my customers.”  
“Tell me about it, his little herd of ‘do gooders’ won’t stop screwing with my jobs.” Lady says angrily.  
“Um who’s this Conneling person.” They look at me like I’m stupid. “Um, hello just got to this town today, remember.” They give me an ‘oh yeah’ look.  
“Richard Conneling is the new mayor of Capulet city.” Patty says with a scowl.  
“And he has this idea that he can clean up the streets by getting rid of people who aren’t like him and rest of his country club rich assholes...” Cassie adds with venom.  
“He also seems to think that we are the ones bringing demons to town.” Trish says.  
“So he thinks that by getting rid of us that the demons will go away.” Lucia adds.  
“Well, the number of them might go down, but they’d still show up.” I muse aloud; this gets me an angry glare from them. “But wait, how exactly is he trying to get rid of you?”   
“His followers camp out in front of the shop and discourage anyone from coming in, and then there is a problem with how they are finding out our other jobs.” Lady says.  
“What do you mean?”  
“They all show up at job sites and start praying or yelling us while were there.” Trish says the annoyance perfectly clear in her face. “So of course they screw up the jobs, and either scare away the demons, or bring them coming.”  
“They end up getting attacked, we end up saving them, or whats left, then get blamed that we are the ones who brought them here.” Lucia add, anger creeping in.  
“Well that’s just stupid, but how do they know about your jobs?” Lady starts to say something but is cut off by the ringing of a phone. She pulls out a smart phone from her pocket; she then starts to talk on it and soon closes.  
She turns to us with a gleeful smile, “So anyone up for a job?”  
Alucardismaster: so sorry for the long wait, I’ve been busy this week, school is starting up in a day, and I’ll be a little busy. So forewarning that the updates may be few and far between, but I swear that I will update.  
Vergil: well that is depressing.  
Alucardismaster: says the guy that’s full of life.  
Vergil: *stabs with Yamato* what was that?  
Alucardismaster: nothing, so take us away please. *bleeds out*  
Vergil: leave a comment and review at the end of the chapter, or I’ll stab him again.  
Nero: CLEAN UP ON AISLE 6!  
So how was it? ;-)


	10. Demons, Firebombs, Politicians, OH MY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or its own characters, just my OC’s  
Recap: “They all show up at job sites and start praying or yelling us while were there.” Trish says the annoyance perfectly clear in her face. “So of course they screw up the jobs, and either scare away the demons, or bring them coming.”  
“They end up getting attacked, we end up saving them, or whats left, then get blamed that we are the ones who brought them here.” Lucia add, anger creeping in.  
“Well that’s just stupid, but how do they know about your jobs?” Lady starts to say something but is cut off by the ringing of a phone. She pulls out a smart phone from her pocket; she then starts to talk on it and soon closes.  
She turns to us with a gleeful smile, “So anyone up for a job?”  
“A job?” I ask disbelieving.  
“Yep, it’s closer to us than the guys, so we get it first.” I’m going to ignore that ‘guys’ comment, though it does irritate the hell outta me.  
“Alright, then I guess I’ll see you guys later.” Cassie adds with a sad smile.  
“Definitely, and thanks for the clothes.” I tell her with a huge grin, figured I might as well make some more friends, it makes it easier to know that she knows Dante and the demons.  
“Great, see you guys later.” She says cheerily and waves as we all walk out and towards the door.  
“So where exactly is this place.”  
“The same place where they are going.” Lucia says and points towards the door. We all follow the direction to where her fingers pointing in spy the bitch pack hurrying through the doors.  
“No way in hell are they beating me to a fucking job.” Lady curses then starts to sprint, the bags on her arms flopping up and down like chicken wings. “Hurry the hell up.” We didn’t have to be told twice, I’d had already started running before she said it, I didn’t have to be here more than five minutes to know that a pissed off Lady, is not a fun Lady.  
We ran through the parking lot and got to Carol, I had tossed Lady the key to unlock the trunk and with her head start she already had it up and her stuff inside. We tossed our stuff in, closed the trunk and got inside, Lady handed me the key and I started Carol up and backed out.  
I backed up and then shifted forward and headed towards the exit, we could see a Mercedes 911 coming at us and heading for the exit to, when the lead bitch saw us she speed up.  
“PUNCH IT!” Lady screams into my ear, I ignore it and shift into second and press the gas pedal. I would have done it just to piss off those bitches; I didn’t like them at all. We speed up and reach the turn to the street after they start to turn into it. I turn sharply, sending everyone sliding into each other, Trish into me, Lucia into Patty, then those two into Lady. But instead of the bitch straightening up, she instead turns slightly and rams into my car.  
“YOU FUCKING BITCH, YOU DID NOT DO WHAT I THINK YOU DID!” I scream out loud, but burst out laughing when the Mercedes is repealed sideways with a huge ass dent in the front left fender and bumper corner. I cringe my neck slightly to see how Carol is, not even a scratch in the rusty paint job. I stick my hand out the window and drive with my knee; I give her the bird and scream “NOT EVEN A FUCKING SCRATCH YOU SLUT!”   
We all burst out laughing manically as we speed off and leave the bitches screaming after us, their car totaled, you don’t mess with someone driving a car from before the 80’s, any modern day car would be flattened with just a swing of my door.  
“Take a left up ahead.” Lady instructs, I signal and turn.  
“Okay so where exactly is this job located at.” Trish asked, she’s propped herself to where she is in the corner between the door and the bench seat, her hands pushing outward on the ceiling and the seat, holding her body in place. She’s been in that position since our little sliding incident.  
“A supermarket on Hogan, the people said that a group of demons came out of nowhere and went into the store.” Eh, that sounded like it could be bad. “Take a right here.” I did a semi-sharp turn and speed up some more.  
“Any description on what they looked like.” Lucia asked, she had braced herself as well, but Patty was holding on to her for dear life. Hey my driving isn’t that bad.  
“Only that they were ugly and making weird noises.” Lady said, she was holding onto the back of my portion of the front bench seat.  
“Well that narrows it down.” I say sarcastically, and then speed around some bikers on the side of the road.  
“Yeah I know, turn right up here, the store should come into view up ahead.” I do what she says and turn onto a street, at the moment we’re at the outskirts of Capulet city, there are old looking stores, mostly hair salons, but every once in awhile you see more refurbished buildings.  
“Is that it?” I ask pointing to a lone standing building with a mass of people out in front.  
“Fuck.” Lady curses under her breath, “Yeah that’s the place, pull in.” I do what she says and find an open spot near the back of the parking lot, no need to put Carol in more danger. We all got out and stared at the crowd holding signs and marching in circle chanting something, the Lord’s Prayer I think. A larger crowd was around them, some looked shell shocked, others were chanting along with the sign holders. I roll my eyes and grab the Ihome speaker from the glove box.  
“A picket line, really?” I ask amusedly.  
“Yeah, they’re ‘fine up standing citizens’ that can’t come up with any better ideas, or at least original ones.” Trish scoffs.  
“Hey open the trunk will ya.” Lady says, I walk to here and unlock the trunk. She digs through the bags and pulls out Lucia’s Klyamoor’s and hands them to her, she then digs through again and pulls out Kalina Ann.  
“You really think we’ll need that?” I ask curious.  
“We?” Trish asked with a smirk, eyebrow cocked.  
“You really think I’m going to stand out here with these dumbasses.” I point a thumb at the crowd.  
“Didn’t think you’d be up for since the last time you did, you ended up with those.” She points to my hands.  
“Can’t let that stop me right?” they smirk and shake their heads.  
“Good, then come on.” They start to walk off when something hits me.  
“Hey wait a sec, I gotta coupla things to do first.” They all look at me annoyed but I shrug off the looks and go through my bags of clothes, I pull out the gloves and collar, then throw my blazer and hoodie into the trunk and close it, after I pull out my Ipod, Guepe and Frelon. Then I replace my makeshift collar with the one I bought, and slid on the gloves. I turn around and face them, “Ready.”  
“Take the coat.” Trish tells me. I start to protest but the look she gave me was ‘don’t go against me’, I sigh and pull out the coat and slid it on, I wasn’t adding anymore clothes though. I left the coat unzipped for easier movement.  
“How’s this then?” They shake their heads and I close the trunk and we all walk towards the car. Trish reaches from behind her back and pulls out a clip on holster, two clips on magazine pouches already filled with two magazines.  
“Here, you may need these.” I take them and slid the holsters onto my belt, the gun on my right hip, the magazines on my lower back. She then pulls out a black Sig Sauer P220; it was black with a compensator at the end to keep down muzzle climb. “Here, you know how to use one right.”  
I accept the gun and scoff, “Of course, though,” I twist around my hand and try to find a comfortable grip, the sig was a little too small for my hands. “I do appreciate this, but do you by chance have a Beretta on you, it fits my hands more.” She shakes her hand and gives me a blank look.  
“Sorry, but I’m a Sig girl myself.” I shrug and put the sig in its holster on my hip, take what you get.  
“Thanks, I’ll make sure to take care of it, my word on that.” Lady gives a curt nod and then we come face to face with the mob. Maybe I will get some use out of the sig.  
“You heathens.” A sign holder yelled. “Charlatans.” Another yelled at us, what the hell do we look like to them, road side physics?   
A man dressed in ministers clothes stepped forward and settled sharp eyes on us. “We have no need for you people here,” he then waved us away. “Leave here, and take your ungodly presence with you, we shall take care of these unholy demons ourselves.” The picketers cheered and shouted they’re approval.  
The five of us all shared a look and rolled our eyes, Lady then stepped forward and glared at them, most of them flinched and stopped cheering, smart dumbasses.  
“Look, I don’t care if you guys dance around a fire and chant your little prayers, we were hired to take care of these guys, not you, so move your asses, or end up on the ground, your choices.” The minister gained back his spine and steeped up to her glaring. Me and Patty cover our mouths and point at them while snickering.  
“We will not back down, we are here to slay these beast with the lords might.” Wow these guys are really stupid. Dumb people with a good objective in mind always ends with failure, the demotivational poster I saw once said it all. ‘A few harmless flakes working together can cause an avalanche of destruction.’ Of course they could be dangerous; another poster I saw said ‘Idiocy- never underestimate the power of stupid people in large groups.’  
Lady starts to growl and says something but Trish puts an arm on her shoulder to calm her down. “And how exactly do you plan to accomplish this task.”   
The minister smiles smugly, “But those who hope in the LORD will renew their strength. They will soar on wings like eagles; they will run and not grow weary, they will walk and not be faint.”  
“If you’re going to thump the bible, get a room.” I interject, the girls laugh while everyone else that isn’t in shock gets angry and glares at me.  
“Young man, I suggest you leave before you have lost your immortal soul to these-” he looks for the best word. “Harlots.” He finally says.  
The Patty lets out a protesting whine while I and the others glare at them. “I’m comfortable with my sins thank you very much, but I suggest you deal with your own before you mess with others.”  
“And what do you know about sin?” a picketer shouts, the others join in.  
Putting my hands on my hips, avoiding the sig, I just glare at them. “I’m a teenager for Christ sake, and I’ve already broken plenty of the commandments by your religions point of view, besides I’ve already got a suite reserved down in hell.”   
Lucia and Trish, chuckle while mob glares at me or splutters.  
“Enough.” Lady says sternly, and then turns to us. “We don’t have time for this, Trish, Lucia, Adrian, you’re with me, Patty stay out here and make sure that these dipshits don’t get their asses killed.” We all shake our heads and start to walk towards the store.  
“We do not need your protection, we have the lords will!” a picketer shouts.  
“Thou shalt not suffer a witch to live.” The minister says sternly. Lady instantly reached to her belt and swiveled around on her foot, bringing up her arm and leveling the gun in her hand at the minister’s forehead.  
A collection of gasp erupt and everyone back away, we’re standing looking at the idiots while Lady just gives the bastards a dead look, her gun unwavering.  
“You all will suffer a witch if any of you bastards touch her, now shut the fuck up and let us do our job.” The minister gulped and shook his head; Lady smirked and then walked off towards the store. I shared a glance with Patty, she caught it and shook her head, and I returned it and followed after the others into the store.  
**************  
“Okay, the manager told me that they were all towards the pharmacy, so split up and looks for them.” Lady says then racks the slides on her pistols.  
“What is the exact number?” Trish says, copying her fellow huntress with Dusk and Umbra.  
“Unknown, but the guess is that there are more than six of them.”  
“Then we may not split them up evenly among us.” Says Lucia with her Klyamoor’s in hand.  
“Well tough look, I just need to relieve some stress.” Oh crap, I am not going anywhere near her, lady that is.  
“Okay, I’ll take the frozen foods and fresh meats.” I say then produce my speaker and Ipod.  
“Fine, hey what is that?” Lady says intrigued and annoyed.  
“Music, figured we’d need something to brawl to.” They seemed to think about it then shook their heads. I strolled down to find the perfect music, metal would be good, but I was in the mood for something more subtle, hey here we go. I selected ‘Sanctuary’ by Hikaru Utada and hit play. “That work for you?”  
“For now, nice melody to it.” Trish says. Lucia nods her head to.  
“Okay, Adrian has claimed meats, Lucia take the cooking wear isle next to it, Trish you go for sporting goods on the far right, I’ll take up electronics in the back. Meet back up in the clothing section in the middle at the end of the song got it.” we all nodded our heads and went off, I left speaker and my Ipod in a cart and pushed it towards the middle of the store, it hit a stand of clothes and stopped, the music still going.  
I and Lucia stayed together for a little bit, noticing that the music was still being able to heard quite well, great speaker. The lights overhead lights where off, but the small emergency lights over each isle were on, and a small collection of lights radiated from my section. I had Guepe and Frelon out and fully extended, each where by my sides loose and ready.  
The layout of the building was pretty much like every other kind of store I’ve been in, it was as big on the inside like Wal-Mart, so that explains why there were so many people in the crowd surrounding the picketers.  
Lucia raises her hand to signal that she’s going to her section, which runs in 20 isles that were perpendicular to my single long isle on the far right. I shook my head and walked further to my section.  
I could see the lights getting brighter and brighter from the meats as I got closer, and then I hear maniacal cackling coming from the middle of it. I speed up and turned at the end of the aisle to see two scarecrows standing in an open bid in between the far left meat section and Lucia’s section of isles.  
I bring up Guepe and Frelon and jog towards them, ready to strike with the essence of surprise, but I lose that option when another scarecrow comes flying out from one of the isles and goes sliding into the bin that lies in between me and the one the other scarecrows are in me.  
I spy a throwing dagger in the shape of an arrowhead poking out of its chest, beetles seeping out. I look up to see the other scarecrows, arms both of them, are looking at the body, then to me, they let out a chuckled and start to stumble about. Even more chuckles and laughs let out from across the store, more and more join up and soon the noise is echoing across the store and drowning out the music.  
I let out a growl and run forward towards them, passing an isle I see in the corner of my eye that Lucia is fighting off three more scarecrows, cutting up shelves as their arms go wide with swings. Gun shots rang out, multiple ones rapidly as I jump up onto the edge of the open bin and start to run forward faster.  
One of the arm scarecrow jumps up slightly and over to me, it swings its arm at my feet, I push off as it goes through the swing and miss my boots. I flipped forward and landed on my left hand, kinda difficult with Guepe in it; I then spin around with Frelon stuck out and hit the scarecrow in the head.  
It falls forward and smacks itself on the edge; I hear burlap rip open and then the sound of scurrying beetles. I flip backwards and balance on my boots to look at the other scarecrow that had fallen over the side of the bin.  
I smirk as it scrambles up onto its peg legs, and then feel a tingling rush going up my spine. I side step and then flip off towards the isle behind me, slipping on a puddle of spilled liquid, and slam into the end of the isle. I see a leg scarecrow come by doing a sideways cartwheel and then embed its leg into the bid where I had been previously standing.  
I’m a little bit shocked to see it really, because it wasn’t a normal scarecrow, it had a big blooming red flower on its head, tendril snaking into the burlap sack. In the middle where small tentacles that poked up, and it had two arms that stuck out and where long and flexible with large blades on the ends, and they were swinging around wildly.  
“Infested scarecrows, REALLY!” I shout, and duck down as the arm of the tendril swings at my head and swipes at the metal isle end. “Fuck this.” I say, then drop Frelon to my lap and pull out the sig from its holster. Lady had told me that it held eight rounds, nine with one it the chamber, and was already to go. I flicked off the safety and aim at the infested scarecrow, or for more technically correct people, chimera.  
“Goodbye.” I say then pull the trigger four times. Each of the bullets hit the chimera in the chest or in the head/flower. It goes down and lets out a dying chuckle as the beetles exit its body. I take short time revealing in my handiwork before I notice the arm scarecrow standing back up. I quickly stand up, grabbing Frelon with left hand and holding both of the batons in it.  
Bringing up my arm and aiming with one swift motion I pull the trigger two more times and hit the arm in the chest in close proximity of each other. A big whole starts to spread as the beetles come pouring out of its chest, then crumples to the floor slowly.  
“Nice shot.” I jump at the accented voice of Lucia says, I turn quickly to see her standing at the end of her isle, the disappearing bodies of three scarecrows behind her. “But what was that second one?”  
“Chimera, well more like an infested scarecrow, the flower was a demon known as a chimera seed, once it attaches to a scarecrow or assault it fuses and becomes a chimera.” She gives me the ‘aw I see’ look.  
“Come on, the songs over, and I don’t hear any more cackles.” She says then turns around and walks off. True, the song was now ‘Simple and Clean’ by the same singer of ‘Sanctuary’.   
I follow her down her isle when I spot some bottles of vodka, hey those could be useful. “Hey Lucia wait.” She turns and cocks and eyebrow, “Lets take these bottles of alcohol, they could be useful against those demons.” She shrugs and reaches for one, I take one after collapsing Frelon and putting it in my pockets, I then shove two bottles in my coat pocket, and they are really big. I then spot some glass lemonade bottles on a shelf underneath. “Hey Calypso.”  
“After we are done please.” Lucia responds, ugh what a downer.  
“Fine, lets go.” We walk off towards the clothing section and look for Trish and Lady.  
“Hey over here.” I hear Lady say, we turn to see her and Trish standing next to the guys jeans rack. We jog over, the bottles clinking, and met up with them. Both have guns out and pointing towards the floor. Lady seemed more relaxed than before, good that makes dealing with her easier.  
“So how’d you guys do?” Lady asks, and then eyes the bottles of Vodka. “What’s up, going to a party?”  
“Hardee har har,” I say rolling my eyes, Lucia laughs a little. “We ran into some scarecrows, three each I think,” I look to Lucia and she nods her head yes, “But I had to deal with a chimera, and the vodka here is for those in particular.”  
“Chimera?” Lady asks.  
“That one scarecrow you shot with the flower on its head.” Trish informs.  
“Yeah, I used your gun to shoot the one I had, it was too close for me to use my batons properly.”  
Lady smirks at me it said ‘I told you so.’ “Good, well I ran into about two of the regular scarecrows, and that one chimera.”  
“And I took care of two scarecrows.” Trish adds.   
“So that means that we took down eleven all together, think that’s it?” I ask.  
“Maybe, I couldn’t find any more in my area.” “Same here.” They say to me.  
“I checked most of my isles, but I didn’t sense anymore.” Lucia adds.  
“Well, my area was one straight line to view, and I saw nothing.”  
“Then I think we are done here boys and girls.” Lady says happily, and then a crash comes from behind me and Lucia.  
We all whirl around, Trish, Lady and I pulling up guns, Lucia bringing up her Klyamoor’s. We see three more scarecrows, all of them legs, and all of them have chimera seeds attached to their heads.  
“Spoke to soon did you.” Trish taunts. She raises her guns a little more and starts to squeeze the trigger, but I stop her. “What is it?”  
I hold up my two bottles with one hand and shake them. Trish and Lady smile at me and Lady accepts one from me, Lucia picks up hers.  
The three of us fold back our arms and then pitch the bottles at the chimeras; Trish had sent lightning into her arm and was aiming at the cluster of bottles. We watched in slow motion as the bottles spin end over end towards the group of infested legs. The bottles get right above the center of the three when Trish sends the bolt of lightning at them, it strikes the bottles and almost instantaneously they explode into fire.  
We cover are eyes as the light from the explosion engulfs the legs, dying cries of laughter comes from them. A siren blares in the background as water is soon spraying the entire room.  
“CRAP! My Ipod.” I yell then race off to the shopping cart I had put it in, the others laugh and run after me as I reach it. I grab it and stuff it into my pants pocket making sure that it doesn’t get wet; I stuff the speaker in my pocket and race towards the door.  
We get out, partially soaked; after all you get wetter when you run, so my coat would have to dry a little. I expected for people to be in an uproar on behalf of the gunshots and explosions, but instead they are all silent, then I see why.  
A really tall guy in a suit, with grey hair and glasses was staring down at Patty, who seemed to be royally pissed off, and it was the calm angry pissed off, not the I’m going to kill you screaming pissed off.  
“I take it that he is Conneling.” I state, and then see some reporters and a news van.  
“Yes.” Trish groans then does a face palm.  
“Oh goodie, I get to piss off the head asshole.” I say gleefully and rub my gloved hands together.  
“Please do.” Lucia responds, she suddenly looks tired, I don’t know if she is being sarcastic, but I just skip over to Patty and Mr. Asshole.  
“Hey Patty, whose your friend here?” I ask cheerfully, playing the annoying, oblivious idiot, you know if I spiked my hair I could pass for Axel from Kingdom hearts 2, no wait I’d need a longer coat, and some chakras.  
“We aren’t friends.” They both stated at the same time, Conneling’s voice reminded me of Kelsey Grammars, snooty and pompous.  
“Oh, well the mistake.” Then they both stopped their staring contest and looked at me with shocked expressions.  
“What happened to you, you’re wet?” Patty exclaimed.  
“Well, the recipe calls for three demons, three bottles of strawberry vodka, one bolt of lightning, and you end up with an activated sprinkler system.” I say enthusiastically.  
“Vodka?” they both ask confused, I just nod my head with a happy smile.   
“And who, pray tell, are you?” Conneling asked darkly.  
I just give him a great big ol smile, “Adrian Black, it’s not a pleasure to meet you sir.”  
He sticks his hand out, “Nice to- hey wait.” He growls. Patty snickers, as does the woman with the microphone and the guy camera on his shoulder, does the flashing red light mean that they’re recording?  
“So anyway Patty, you ready to go? I’m hungry.” I was still keeping up the whole happy idiot act, though truthfully it wasn’t much of an act at the moment.  
“Yeah, you guys take care of the demons?” Conneling and the news people all gasp.  
“Yep, all dead and some are extra crispy.” I respond happily.  
“Wait, are you a demon hunter?” the woman asks her microphone now pointed at my face.  
“Well actually I-”  
“This is what I have been talking about.” Conneling interjects and steps in front of me to hog the camera. “These people are using children like this young lady and this young man here to battle against the monsters that they created.” He gestures towards me and Patty, whom I’d stepped towards after Mr. Asshole had so rudely interrupted.  
“Excuse me.” I hear Lady growl out, I turn to see her being held back by Lucia and Trish.  
“They are extremely violent people that corrupt our youth and our citizens, that woman there,” he points to Lady, “Even pulled out a gun on a minister that was peacefully demonstrating outside this store.”  
“I don’t know what your definition of peaceful is, but threatening people with bible quotes isn’t mine.” I interject. The camera moved away from Conneling to me.  
“Excuse me, did you say threaten?” the woman asked, going past Conneling.  
“Yeah, the minister threw out an insult that doubled as a threat towards Patties life.” I motioned towards her; she gave an innocent face and started up some tears, good girl.  
“He… he said that, *hic* I shouldn’t live… *hic* and called me a witch.” Patty then broke off a sob that wrenched my heart, this girl is good. I pull her into my side and rub her arm in a comforting motion.  
The news woman turned to Conneling, “Mayor Conneling is this true, did this minister you speak of actually threaten this little girl.” She then stuck the microphone in his face.  
He glared at me and Patty, we just stuck our tongues out at him, Trish and the others snickered.  
“Reverend Phillips may have said something like that but-”  
“He quoted Exodus at her, ‘thou shalt not suffer a witch to live.’” I told the news reporter. “Verse 22 paragraph 18 if I remember correctly.”  
“You read the bible?” the newswoman asked as Conneling started to fume.  
“Yeah I did once, it was a great story book, though really controversial.” Plenty of people sucked in air while Patty and the others were trying hard not to laugh.  
“Never the less,” Conneling interjected and stepped in front of the camera again. “Despite what happened here today, there is a silver lining to this even.”  
Another quote from a demotivational poster came to mind so I just blurted it out. “Every dark cloud has a silver lining, but lightning kills hundreds of people every year who are trying to find it.” Patty and the others burst out laughing now, Conneling just death glares at me as the camera guy shakes. “You know your face will stick like that if you do it too much.” Again more laughter.  
“Despite what happened today,” Conneling went on ignoring my comment, “We have insight into-”  
“Insight- when the going gets tough, the tough get going, the smart left a long time ago.” I quote another demotivational poster, man I had to buy some of those; they are great for pissing people off.  
“The quality of-”  
“The race for quality has no finish line, so technically it’s just a death march.” Man I am good at annoying people.  
“ARE YOU DONE YET!” he yells at me, everyone else is laughing at his expense.  
“I’ve got one more, ‘Quitters never win, winners never quit, and those who never quit AND never win are idiots.’” I’m really busting a gut with these quotes.  
“I think we have enough.” The camera guy says.  
“Great, go send it back to central.” The newswoman said to the camera guy, he nods and goes off. Conneling is speechless with rage as she turns around and beams at us. “Thanks, this is going to be a great broadcast.”  
“Ooh, can I get a copy.” Patty asks puppy dog eyes.  
I jump and down like a kid on Christmas, “Me too, MEEE TOOOO!”I whine.  
“Sure, no problem.” The newswoman laughs, and then walks away.  
“You will pay for making me look like a fool.” Conneling growls, I turn to him and just look into his eyes and give him a warm smile.  
“Politicians are like diapers, they need to be changed often and for the same reasons.” I quote again through my smile. He lets out a cry of anger and storms off. “Geez, what crawled up his ass?”  
“That was great.” Lady tells us with a big smile.  
“Indeed, we are definitely taping tonight’s broadcast.” Trish says wiping a tear from her eye.  
“I agree, but I think we need to get something to eat.” Lucia says, then her stomach growls.  
I just laugh, “No problem, and I agree with you Lucia’s stomach.” I get odd funny looks but I ignore them and head to Carol. But an old man stops us; he’s wearing a suit and looks kinda rich.  
“Hello, my names Robert Parsons, and I’m the owner of this store.” He then takes Lady’s hand and shakes it vigoursly, “I can’t thank you enough for taking care of those demons, anyway I can repay you, ask for it.”  
“Where’s the money.” Lady asks, straight for the jugular.  
“Here it is.” He pulls out an envelope and gives it to her; she snatches it up and starts to count it. “And anything in the store you want, just ask.”  
“Um, well how about twenty or so of those Calypso lemonades.” I suggest. They all look at me funny, “What?”  
*******************  
“So what should we have for dinner?” I ask after they all pile in.  
“Well I need to get to the shop in about an hour for mommy to pick me up.” Patty says.  
“Then I suggest something simple.” Lucia says.  
“Pizza.” They all said with disdain.  
“Or McDonalds.” I throw out, but they just give me blank looks.  
“Nope, just head home, Dante’s probably already ordered it by now.” Trish instructs, probably right.  
“Fine, but first.” I pull out my Ipod and speaker and scroll through my playlist, I’m in the mood for something with a beat, oh how bout Rihanna.   
“You listen to this?” Patty asked shocked.  
“Yeah, I listen to just about anything, why?”  
“Well you don’t seem to be the type to listen to this stuff.” Lady counters.  
“Well, looks can be deceiving, though I think it’s all the black that gives me the look.”  
“Maybe.” Trish says, her head bobbing to the beat.  
************************  
We get back to the Devil May Cry at around 8:30, and find a deep red Rolls Royce in front.  
“Hey Mommy is here.” Patty says gleefully. I pull up behind the rolls and pull the e-brake.  
“Well, get your stuff out of the trunk and you can go see her.” I say getting out of Carol. I head towards the back of the car. I open up the trunk and get my bags of clothes and then pick up my crate of lemonade, all black cherry.  
“I still don’t see why you wanted all of that.” Trish says while retrieving her bags.  
“I’ll give you a sip and you’ll see why I like them.”   
“Alright, oh and don’t think we aren’t done with our discussion from earlier.” She says over her shoulder while walking into the shop. I just stop and stare at her; the others smirk as they walk past and leave me outside.  
“Are you freaking kidding me?” I stare at the door, now fixed, for a few more seconds before I sulk into the shop. Patty was jumping into her mother’s arms and giggling like a maniac.  
“Ugh, how much money do I owe now?” Dante whines from his spot on the couch, eh throws down the playing cards on the table in front of him. Nero and Vergil threw down there’s and stood up.  
Lady just gives him a wistful smirk and turns to me; she reaches into her pocket and pulls out a few bills. “Here,” she says and shoves them towards me, “Your cut from the job.”   
“Sweet! Thanks.” I say joyfully, and then place my stuff next to my bag in the corner next to the juke box. I turn around and snag the money from her hands, four hundred bucks is what I count.  
“No problem, and good idea on the vodka bomb.” She then pats my shoulder.  
I notice that the guys seemed to be a little bruised, even Vergil.  
“What the hell happened to you guys?”  
“We had a little disagreement shortly before Patty’s mother arrived.” Vergil said, disagreement my ass.  
“Okay, I’m not going to ask.” Vergil nodded his head then eyed my stuff.  
“I see you bought some clothes.” I just gave him an odd look.  
“Are you making small talk?” I ask disbelieving, he glares at me. “Alright, I’m sorry just thought it was weird.”  
“Whatever you say.” He replies.  
“Hey Dante turn the t.v. on to channel 7, you gotta watch this.” Trish says while grabbing a slice of pizza from the box on the table. Ooh, pizza, I hurry to the box and grab two slices, they were lukewarm but I could care less.  
“What for?” he ask while turning on a 20 inch t.v. in the corner.  
“Just watch, Shhh, it’s on.” Patty says. We all crowd around the t.v. till we get a good view as the 10:00 news comes on.  
“This afternoon, demons attacked a supermarket on Hogan road in downtown Capulet city, the demons where dealt with, but what happens afterword will make you laugh or make you angry.” The newsman soon disappeared and the newswoman we saw earlier was standing outside the store we worked at today, the crowd behind her.  
“Hello, Susan Kent here with a breaking story, just two hours ago a undisclosed number of demons invaded this store behind me. About five minutes ago group of demon hunters, locals from the shop ‘Devil May Cry’,” pictures of Lady, Trish and Lucia flashed in the corner of the screen. “Arrived on scene with an unkown stranger,” a picture of me showed up in the screen, hey I do look good in the coat. “the group was instantly meet with hostility from the protesters outside, behind me, and a confrontation started.”  
“Yeah, because they started it.” I scoffed, they shushed me.  
“The confrontation between one the demon hunters and the group was resolved and the demon hunters went inside, and I’m told that shots have been heard from inside the store, we recently heard a loud explosion a minute ago, followed by the sounds of a fire alarm.” The camera then pans out to show that Conneling and Patty where having there staring contest. “As you can see, Mayor Richard Conneling is here supporting the protesters, and is now in an intense conversation with a member of the demon hunters that was told to wait outside, oh wait look.” The camera then swept to where Susan was pointing and it showed the four of us, slightly drenched, walking out of the doors. “The demon hunters have emerged from the store unharmed.”   
The rest of the video showed my little smack down with Conneling, which everyone was rolling around and laughing at immensely.  
“That was great kid, you really stuck it to him.” Dante says slapping me on the back, I cringe and reach for another slice of pizza.  
“Thank you for looking after my daughter like that.” Patty’s mom, Linda I think, says with a smile.  
“No problem.” I smile at her, then yawn. “man I am beat.”  
“Yeah, you and me both.” Lady says and stretches and yawns. “I’m gonna head on home, tomorrow we’ll work on you marksmen-ship.” Vergil glares at me, oh right doesn’t think guns are honorable.  
“Here’s you sig by the way.” I say and hand her the gun and magazines.  
“Thanks, we’ll find you better ones for your hands.” she says then walks off towards the door, “And by the way Dante, you still owe me this weeks debt.” The red devil-hunter groans as she cackles while going through the door.  
“We better call it a night to.” Trish says, then walks towards the doors, Lucia follows behind her, each have bags. “See you tomorrow guys, goodnight Adrian, you did a good job today.”  
“Thanks.” I beam at them, Lucia gives me a smile and a curt nod.  
“Goodnight Adrian.” Patty says cheerily and gives me a hug, I return it and she smiles and walks out the door. Her mother follows behind her and then close the door.  
“Wow kid, you must have made a big impression.” Dante says. I just shrug my shoulders.  
“So, can I stay here or do I have to go find a hotel?”   
“You’re staying here.” Nero says then gets up and dust off his pants, “There’s a bed on top of the loft over there, Dante doesn’t use it and I stay in the back in another room.”  
“You and Verge can share a bed.” Dante adds.  
“NO!” we both shout, well scream. And cue awkward moment of not looking at each other and blushing.  
“Jeez, alright, well you two fight over who gets the couch, I’m going to bed.” He gets up and follows Nero through the door into the back. Le gasp, don’t tell me that all my favorite pairings of Dante and Nero are true.  
“Where are you going?” Vergil ask.  
“There’s two rooms in the back, I prefer mine back here, anyway night.” Aw man, and I got my hopes up.  
“You can take the bed.” Vergil says.  
“You sure?”  
“Yes, just throw down a pillow and a comforter please.” I shrug and gather up my stuff and head up to the open area loft. I set it all down in the corner and pull out my blanket and tear off the one on the bed, I throw that down along with one of the two pillows to Vergil. he catches it then walks towards the couch.  
“Good night.” I say to him as I walk to the bed and strip down into my night clothes, though changing the shirt into a better one with less holes and dried blood.  
“Good night.” He responds, then the lights shut off. I sigh as I lay in the bed under my blanket.  
I went over the course of the day, I woke up and got molested by my favorite character from the game, nose bleed, watched said character get pinned to a wall with a sword, met other favorite characters. I then went into a very painful memory/nightmare, met three of this world’s worst villains, got stabbed by my favorite character, then went shopping with a bunch of crazy women. I then went demon hunting, firebombing, shooting, and told off a politician in front of a news crew who later showed it to the entire city.  
“Today was a good day.” I mutter then turn over onto my stomach and go to sleep.  
Adrian: okay that was a good one, and two updates in the same day, I’m proud of you. *turns around* what’s up with you?  
Alucardismaster: *stares horrorfied at computer* *breaks out crying and falls down onto floor* it’s horrible, so horrible.  
Everyone pulls out weapons.  
Vergil: what is it, Mundus, Sanctus, Justin Beiber?  
Alucardismaster: no *sobs* its worse.  
Adrian: alright just calm down and tell us what it is.  
Alucardismaster: *points at computer* it’s the new DmC trailer, they’ve *sob* redesigned Vergil!  
*everyone gasp*  
Lady: NO!  
Alucardismaster: Yes *breaks down crying*  
Adrian: cant be that bad could it?  
Nero: only one way to find out. *goes to computer, everyone else crowds around*  
-2 minutes later-  
Adrian is on the ground from fainting, Lucia is having seizures, Patty is dead.  
Vergil: where is this ‘ninja theory’ located. *holds author by shirt* Don’t make me stab you again. *holds up Yamato*  
Alucardismaster: England! *falls to the floor*  
Dante: we’ll be back in three days.  
Nero: for now, please leave a comment and review at the end of this page. Follow or like the story.  
Trish: onward to England!  
So, how was it? :p


	11. Choices and questions

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or its own characters, just my OC’s  
Recap: I went over the course of the day, I woke up and got molested by my favorite character from the game, nose bleed, watched said character get pinned to a wall with a sword, met other favorite characters. I then went into a very painful memory/nightmare, met three of this world’s worst villains, got stabbed by my favorite character, then went shopping with a bunch of crazy women. I then went demon hunting, firebombing, shooting, and told off a politician in front of a news crew who later showed it to the entire city.  
“Today was a good day.” I mutter then turn over onto my stomach and go to sleep.  
“Nothing suffocates you more than the passing of everyday human events; isolation is the oxygen mask come make your children breathe in to survive. I’M NOT A SLAVE TO A-”  
“Turn that off!” I hear an angry voice yell. I immediately turn over and bolt straight up; I blink the sleep out of my eyes while trying to figure out whats going on.  
“I’M NOT A SLAVE TO A-”  
“TURN IT OFF NOW OR I’M SHOOTING IT!” an angry female voice yells, oh shit its Lady.  
I rush to my backpack, dragging my blanket along unfortunately, and found my Ipad on top of it, I immediately hit the snooze button after unlocking it.  
“Sorry, I set the alarm for yesterday morning and I forgot it.” I say aloud, and then go over to the railing that surrounds the loft, and looked down at the first floor. There I see Lady, Trish, and Lucia standing in front of the door, Vergil now getting dressed. My hands go to my eyes to prevent a nosebleed; I peek through to see him putting on his coat and then let my hand down.  
“Whatever just get dressed and come down, we’ve got work to do today.” Lady said, then walked to the door behind Dante’s desk and went in.   
I grabbed my black cargo pants I bought yesterday and slip them on, tearing off the tag afterward, then grab my second Creature Feature shirt with the little girl on it, and tear off that tag.  
“DANTE, GET YOUR ASS UP NOW AND GIVE ME MY FUCKING MONEY!” I hear Lady yell, and then followed by a gunshot.  
“Glad I got to see the better part of her in the morning.” I comment while walking down the stairs, I had grabbed my coat, Guepe, Frelon, my wallet and Ipod to, as well as a bottle of Calypso.  
“I agree with that statement.” Vergil adds in, and then pops his neck, it seems so graceful. No quite thinking like that, wait crap stop staring Trish and Lucia are next to you idiot. The door opens and in walks Nero carrying a box that smells of heaven, and heaven smells like fresh baked doughnuts.  
“I take it Lady is upstairs waking up Dante.” He states. We all shake our heads and eye the box in his hands. He opens up the box and we all go for one of the pastries, I get two long john’s for the hell of it, well actually because I was really hungry.  
“So whats on today’s agenda?” I ask after taking a big bite of my pastry.  
“You have something on your cheek.” Vergil says. So that’s what that cool feeling is, I brush my finger where I feel the spot and a dollop of cream filling sticks to it. I lick it off and keep on eating, Vergil looks a little uncomfortable and the girls are giggling while Nero is looking confused. Huh?  
Lady walks out of the back door and Dante follows behind her, rubbing his head and mumbling something, he’s fully clothed, Aww I wanted to tease him some.  
“You didn’t have to shoot me you know.” He grumbled as he got a doughnut of Nero’s box.  
“If you’d get up before 1 in the afternoon, then maybe I wouldn’t have to shoot you.” The raven haired woman retorts, then take a pasty for herself.  
“She has a point.” Vergil states, getting out of his uncomfortable demeanor, but for some reason he is avoiding eye contact with me, weird. Dante pouts as he finishes off his breakfast and reached for another, Nero beats him to it and shows off his victory with a smirk.  
“Okay, I’ll say it again, what is the plan for today?” I twist the top off my lemonade and take a swig, ah sweet, sweet black cherry.  
“Well, usually we just wait for a job.” Dante says reaching again for a bear claw, being successful for once.  
“You mean, you wait for a job,” Trish says, “The rest of us usually are the ones taking up the rest.” I offer her some of my calypso and she accepts it and takes a sip. Immediately she looks like she tasted something strong and cringes forward a little. “That’s sweet.” It sounds a little bit accusingly.  
I just shrug and take the bottle back, then take a swig for myself, “Not that bad for me.” Nero motions for some and I hand over the bottle.  
“You’ve probably rotted your teeth to the core.” Trish confirms, Nero gags a little and holds the bottle out to look at it.  
“Man, that’s sweet.” He then takes another sip and has a smaller reaction.  
“Hey don’t drink it all.” I say, he hands it over and I take a swig.  
“Anyway, today we actually have a few jobs, but that’s their job.” Lady says and motions to the others, being Nero, Dante, Vergil and Lucia. “The three of us having something else to do.” She motions for the bottle and I hand it over.  
“Okay, first what exactly are we doing today, and secondly whats the chances that your little fan club is waiting at the job sites?” Lady takes a sip and nods her head.  
“This isn’t so bad, grab me some when we leave.” Gee, could you order me around some more. “And to answer your second question first, the chances are low, the job came from Morrison personally so any chance that those jackasses got ahold of any information is little to none.”  
“And the second?” I take back the bottle, and then hand it over to Lucia.  
“We have a few things around town to do, and then we’re going to get a view on your skills.” Trish says.  
“So basically I’m your chauffeur.” I deadpan.  
“Oh come on, I’m going to pay you.” Lady says, “I did promise we’d try out your marksmanship.” Vergil instantly started to scowl and glare at her.   
“I’d need a gun to do that.” I told her, ignoring Vergil’s dark look.  
Dante sticks his hand over his shoulder and points to the door he came out of with his thumb. “The room up the stairs and on the left, go into the closet and find yourself some you’ll like.” My face instantly brightens up to that of a kid on Christmas morning, Vergil looks uber pissed.  
“Whats with you?” Nero asked, directed towards the scowling twin.  
“Firearms are not honorable.” He states, everyone except Lucia rolls their eyes.  
“Yeah, well I’m not on the level your cat, so I’ll take a gun please.” I say with my arms crossed. He glowers at me, “Remember what I said about Grandma Florence.” The glower darkens.  
“I do not approve of you using them.” He says flatly. I just raise my eyebrow at him.  
“You ‘don’t approve’, what are you my mother?” he growls at this and takes a step.  
“Okay you two.” Lady says, then steps in between us and raises her hands. “You two can work out the problems of your relationship later-”  
“WE ARE NOT IN A RELATIONSHIP!” Vergil and I shout in unison. A vein starts to pulse on her forehead.  
“Whatever, but right now,” She turns to Vergil, “You guys need to get going.” She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a piece of paper then hands it to him. “Jobs outside the city, there are a couple reports in four different locations; they are all on the way so Dante can drop each of you off.” Vergil scowls and then takes it from her hand. I get done with the last of my other pastry and lick the tips of my fingers; Vergil stares then shakes his head and heads towards the door.  
“Where you going Verge? We’re not leaving for about 30 minutes.” Dante tells him. The older twin scowls and goes to the couch and pulls a book out of nowhere.  
“Okay, what is his problem?” I ask, the girls turn to look at me, “What?” they just roll their eyes and shake their heads.  
“Go find a gun and meet us down here.” Lady says, and then waves me off. I take the bottle back from Lucia, EW there’s a lipstick ring, and I head up the stairs behind the door. I open the door to the bedroom, I assume it’s Nero’s because off some hoodies I see tossed onto a chair, the room is pretty much clean but it still looks like crap. I think it’s the lack of lighting, or condition the furniture’s in, so glad I took the loft.  
I go to the closet next to the bed and open it, some more hoodies in there, some dress clothes, boxes on the shelves, but that’s about it. On the bottom though is a different story, large seeing through plastic bins full of guns, and I mean FULL OF GUNS! I see just about every make and model, from glock to heckler and Koch, hey whats that in the back. It’s a long metal tube with a piece of metal sticking out forty degrees and is latched on, there’s a cone on the end, wait that isn’t?  
“A PANZERFAUST!?” I shout aloud, what the hell is Dante doing with a WW2 Nazi rocket launcher?  
“You alright?” I jump around and see Nero standing in the doorway, Trish behind him.  
“Yeah, just what the hell is Dante doing with that?” I say, and then point to the anti-tank weapon.  
“Oh that,” Nero says, then walks in and goes to the bed. “We got that off some cult.”  
“What, a Nazi cult?” Nero and Trish nod their heads.  
Trish walks to the closet and pulls the string to the light bulb dangling down.  
“Wow, I knew that they originally just did pseudo science in WW2, but I didn’t think that they actually where studying demons.”  
“Yeah, they were really into the idea of being able to summon demons then use their powers.” Trish says almost reminiscing. I just shrug and pull out a bin and start looking through it.  
“Wow,” I say then pull out a old gun, “A stechkin APS, didn’t think they let these out of Russia.” I put it back and start to rummage through some more. My eyes pick up the profile of two Beretta’s at the bottom; I move around the guns and find them. Pulling the out I see the shine on the slides and barrel, they are both pulled back into the open chamber position. I turn them up to the light and check the inside of the barrels, nothing damaged, sweet! They feel just right on the grip point of view, the weight is beyond reasonable since there aren’t any loaded magazines inserted.  
“You found the ones you want?” Trish ask leaning over and looking as I meticously inspected the two guns, I hit the slide release and watched as they both slide forward and made a clink as it hit home, perfect speed, and they were all ready oiled.  
“Definitely.” I say with a big smile plastered on my face. She smirks and stands up.  
“Good, grab some magazines, the mags are in the red bin, and bullets are in the metal tins on the shelf.” I reached for the red bin first and started to open it, there are different compartments in it, each labeled by the brand of manufacturer. “Holsters are in the bin on the bottom.”  
“Your welcome for the labels.” Nero said, “92FS magazines are at the bottom, 15 and 20 round mags if I remember correctly.”  
“Thanks.” I say, I shuffle around the other mags and find the ones he was talking about. I grab eight of them, four of each type, and then put the bin back. I then move some more bins around to get to the bin labeled ‘holsters’, opening it the smell of leather hits me hard. I find a two that you can weave a belt through, one left and the other right, I then fined six mag holders, all clip onto a belt.  
“Here you go.” Trish says and hands me two of the ammo bins.  
“Thanks.” I say excitedly, I put them down on the floor and open up the metal lids. The ammo boxes in the first bin where labeled ‘microjet’, while the ones in the other where just a box of 9 mils, wait microjet, where have I heard of them before.  
I shrug and grab a box; I pull out the tray and start to load the magazines, annoying work without a speed loader. I get through almost three boxes of ammo when I finally fill all the mags and put two of the 20 round mags in the Berettas, when the name on the first boxes finally brings up what it means. Microjet bullets where to the gyrojets family of guns, and they were worth a lot of money.  
“Hey whats taking so long?” I hear Lady whine, turning around I find her enter the room with Dante behind her.  
“Hey Dante,” I hold up the microjet box, “You know what you got here?”  
“Bullets.” He deadpans, and then yawns.  
“No, what you have here is a lot of money.” I say, this catches his attention, as well as Lady’s.  
“How much?” they both ask, and then glare at each other.  
“Um, I’m not sure because I would have to count how many bullets you got, but a single one cost over 100 bucks.” I could see their eyes roll around and then make the jackpot sign you see on slot machines.  
“MINE!” they both yell, Lady Elbows Dante in the groin, while he goes down she races for the box and starts to pull out boxes and count.  
“Was that really nessacary?” Dante ask weakly, and then slowly pushes himself up off the floor. Nero, Trish and I are too busy laughing to say anything.  
“Okay, that’s 7 boxes in here, 8 including the one in your hand, and you said over 100 for each right?” wow, she looks crazy, maybe I should inch away.  
“Yeah, roughly, I’d say no less than 125 to the right person.” Now I see the money symbols flash in her eyes, no seriously.  
“So that’s 50 grand at most, 40 at least.” Nero states aloud, even he has that wicked gleam in his eyes. I check his math, 50 bullets times’ 100 bucks minimum, and then multiple by 8, yep he was right.  
Lady puts the boxes back into the bin, snatching the one I had in my hand, and then closes the lid. “Well, thank you Dante, you just paid back most of your debt.” She sounds malicious, wait most? How much did he owe her? “Come on, let’s get going.”  
“Wait, I gotta get a belt.”  
“Then give me your car keys and we’ll meet you out front.” I hand them over and race off towards the loft. I was stuffing all my mags and guns inside my coat pockets on the way.  
“What exactly happened up there?” I hear Vergil ask as I speed up the loft steps.  
“I told Lady and Dante that he had about 40 grand worth of old bullets, well rockets actually, and they got into a brawl.”  
“Rockets?” Lucia asks confused.  
“Yeah, they were the early idea to smart bullets, tiny rockets that are used as bullets, didn’t work out all that well, hey where did Vergil go?” when I got back down from the loft with my good leather belt, the blue clad half-devil wasn’t in sight. I stared at Lucia as I started to thread the belt through my pants belt loops. I planned on putting the holsters in the back and the mags on the sides.  
“He went into the back.” Lucia says as I slide the belt through the last holster and continue threading it through.  
“What for?” I ask, then I hear a crash from upstairs, I think that answered my question. I buckled my belt and start clipping on my mags when Lady and Trish came running down the stair from the back rooms.  
“THEY’RE MINE YOU BASTARD!” Lady yells over her shoulder, Trish grabs my arm and pulls me out of the shop and towards carol. “START HER UP!” she yells and tosses me the keys.  
I didn’t want to know what was going on, so I played unwilling accomplice, I slid in, kinda weird with the holsters pressing in slightly, and start Carol up. It does help that I have the coat on over the guns though, a teenager that doesn’t look old enough to drive, carrying guns, yeah a lot of cops on my ass.  
I look to the shop as the doors are swinging closed and open to see Vergil running down the stairs, he looked PISSED!  
“GO!” Lady yelled into my ear, I shifted and punched the gas. We speed off down Slum Street, I look into the rearview mirror to see Vergil sliding out onto the street, and he yelled something and glared at us.  
“Okay, what the hell was that?” I ask after I take the turn that Trish told me to take.  
“Nothing, just drive.” Lady responded, then put the metal ammo tin in the beside her in the back seat.  
“He wanted to make sure that Lady didn’t take all of the bullets, said something about getting out of this hell hole of a shop.” Trish responded, and then glared at her friend.  
“Okay then, so where am I going.” I am just deciding to not acknowledge the fact that I may have to actually share a bed again with Vergil to keep us all safe, shit don’t start bleeding on me now, nose!  
“Take a left up ahead and go straight for about 10 minutes.” Lady instructs. I shrug and turn left.  
“Hey Trish can you grab my speaker?” she pulls it out of the glove box and I hand her my Ipod.  
“What do you want to listen to?” she asks.  
“Um, I’m in the mood for Florence and the machine.” She shakes her head and starts to scroll through my music, soon ‘The Bird Song’ started to play.  
“Okay, so where exactly are we going?” I asked rephrasing the original question.  
“Just someplace where we can gauge your abilities.” Trish says, I appreciate the answer, but it left me with more questions.  
“It will also show us how good you are at those guns, and if you do well enough, we’ll give you a treat.” Lady added with a grin, amused at her own little joke, ugh I hate surprises.  
Can I at least get a clue on what exactly I’m going to be doing?”   
“Nope.” They both answered with smirks.  
Great, just freaking great.  
***************************  
“Pull up here.” Lady instructed, it was an old warehouse that looked vacant, probably wasn’t with my luck. I did what she said and then parked Carol, the only car in the entire parking lot.  
“Okay, so what exactly are we doing here then?” I ask when we all get out of the car.  
“We already told you what we are going to do.” Trish said. She and Lady shared a look then walked forward towards the big metal sliding door. I didn’t get any bad feelings so I just shrugged and followed them. I looked inside and saw that it wasn’t exactly empty; it was full of large wooden crates, so this was a storage warehouse.  
“This warehouse was recently been the home to a nest of demons.” Lady said, bringing out her smart phone. “It’s a large number from the last time we counted, over 60 if I remember correctly, and you are going to clear them out.” Bitch says Wha now?  
“So you guys are just using me to do a shit job neither of you want to do.” I stare blankly.  
“Well, yes it was a job given to us.” Trish said, “And we were planning on doing it, but it also happens to give us the perfect practice range.”  
“And let me guess, I’ll never learn from simulated combat and from a firing range.”   
“Exactly, so let’s start shall we.” Trish says with a wave of her hand.  
“I thought it was my job?”  
“Oh, don’t get the wrong Idea; this is entirely your job.” Lady says, and then sits down on wooden platforms stacked high. “But the possibility of some demons escaping from you is very high; we are just going to make sure that they don’t leave the premises alive.”  
“Alright, and if I don’t come out alive?” For some reason I was taking this rather well, I don’t know why but I am.  
“Then you die.” She says nonchalantly. Not even a twinge of fear, I seriously need to see a shrink.  
“And why exactly are we doing this again?” they both gave an exasperated sigh.  
“Look, Adrian, you need to realize something.” Trish said.  
“What would that be?”  
“That the possibility of you going home is nonexistent.” Her statement made me just stare at her blankly, my arms fell to my side, my mouth agape slightly.  
“Bu-”  
She held up her hand to silence me, I was in shock at her statement to even bother. “We’ve looked up about traveling across worlds other than the demon world last night, yes you did get here through some sort of spell, the same for those who lured your uncle’s family to our world. But that was before you became a half-demon, it is impossible for you to return home now because demons do not exist in your world, only humans. And as such, if you did attempt to travel back you would most certainly die a very horrible death.” My head fell limply as I just stared at the ground and took in what she said, I knew that there may be that possibility but still it hurts.  
“Then there’s what Arius said yesterday.” Lady said with a sigh. She looked at me through her sunglasses and all I saw was pity. “We tried looking up this Garoukin, but we are still looking, so if we take what they said to heart, there is a really good possibility that you belong here or where born here and taken to your world.”   
Now that I wasn’t expecting, “But I had a family, I was the youngest child of Margaret Black and Darius Black, I had-” I trailed off at all the memories I had from living with them, was it all a lie, was that memory I had all fake, was everything I knew really just some fabricated tale?  
I had a image from my ‘memories’, it was when Grandma Florence had brought out all the baby books for my sisters project at school, I had noticed that there wasn’t any for me. No pictures of me swaddled in a cloth, covered in blood and other tidbits from when I was born like the others, no first step pictures, they only started when I was in shot for my brother’s birthday, and I barely had any pictures at all. I know that the youngest kids statistically get less and less attention from the parents, or that they have less photographed memories than their older siblings, but not even one picture before the age of 1 is just plain wrong.   
Maybe they were right, maybe I do belong here, but if that’s true then that is my real family, do I even have one? Grandma Florence always called me devil child, was I really the child of a devil? Maybe I didn’t get turned into one, maybe I was one but it was just dormant. What was I?  
Trish placed her hands on my shoulders and made me look at her, her eyes were filled with worry and pity, pity for the fact that I wasn’t or who, I thought I had be.  
“I know that you have plenty of questions, have more than enough doubt about who you are and what you are, but you need to realize something. You are here in our world, you have been changed or have finally come into your true heritage, but you need to protect yourself.”   
“You may know how to fight, but that was against humans that didn’t, not ones that are on the level as some of those we face.” Lady said, she got up from her spot and walked over to me. “The first time you came up against demons, you got lucky, you may have beaten the easier ones but you crippled yourself and almost got killed fighting the stronger ones. Now just imagine if you were going up against stronger ones, you may not survive like the first time.”  
“In this world people who are somehow related to demons are ostracized by nearly everyone, they are hunted down by either humans or demons, or even both.” Trish said, she then took my gloved hand in hers and pulled off the glove and showed it to me. “This means, that from now on, you are marked from being different from those around you that are normal.” She reaches for my collar and slowly takes it off. “There are also people of power that wish to use you to gain more, to hurt those who don’t deserve it, to hurt those you are close to and those you love. You need to learn to protect those you want to protect, to keep yourself and others around you safe, you need to do this.”  
She was right, they both were right. I was never at home where I was originally, I was the one that was hated, excluded, deliberately sought out and tormented. When I got here, I felt more at home despite the feeling of people wanting to kill me, I felt belonged, by what or by who, I don’t know, but I felt belonged.  
I needed to stop mourning a life I hated and despised, and work on building a life that I wanted and felt like I belonged.   
“Wise choice,” I stiffen as the familiar voice of the being I saw in my dream. A strong wind started to pick up, Trish and Lady turn around and pull out guns and point them at a spot near Carol. There standing next to my car stood a large white animal; it was a fusion of a wolf and a fox with three tails.  
“Garoukin.” I whisper slightly, Trish and Lady looked shock at my statement and lower their guns slightly.  
The wolf/fox nods its head and parts its maw slightly to make it look like a toothy grin. “Now that you have made your choice, I’ll help you acquire your desire.” The wind picks up and swirls around Garoukin, the three of us cover our eyes, when the wind dies down we look back to see that it is no longer there.  
A feeling of confidence and new found warmth of accomplishment washes over me. I take my collar and glove from Trish, put them on and walk into the warehouse.  
“Wait,” Lady asked, I stop and look over my shoulder. “What are you going to do?” I take a second, then a smile a wide and warm smile that reached my eyes, it wasn’t an act, and it was all true.  
“I’m going to kill some demons.” I answer back, both she and Trish smile, I turn my head back towards the warehouse and continue to walk in, and placing my hands behind my back and inside my coat I grab the Berettas and pull them loose from their holsters. A stronger gust of wind goes through the warehouse and my coat billows behind me. I hear hisses echo from around the warehouse, shadows move as moans and groans ring out.  
“Well then, LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!” I yell out, a chuckle reverberates all around me as I run towards the center of the fray.  
********Vergil’s P.O.V***********  
I sliced through the last demon I could sense in a half mile area, the hell pride dissolved into dust with a cry. I slide Yamato back into its sheath and pull out my book from my coat pocket.  
The first job on the list that Lady had given us was the largest one; I took it because I needed to hone my skills that I haven’t been able to use for the past 8 years. Also, it allowed me time to think about what events have transpired these last few days.  
The demons where nothing but hells, so they were indeed easy enough to defeat, though I suffered some minor injuries from them, they where already healed now. I sat down on a boulder next to a tree that was alongside the highway and opened my book, but only read the same line over and over.  
I was still trying to decipher what a certain red headed teenager meant to me, it was making me go insane! And this morning, how could I react to something like that, this child is making me act almost human!  
How could I see such a simple gesture that he did as something so… so, ugh I couldn’t even bring myself to think about it. A flush creeped across my face as I saw an image of Adrian licking his fingers, it was such a human motion that every person does, but it cause a heat in my body that I couldn’t explain.  
“DAMN IT!” I shout aloud, then closed my book and slipped it back into my coat. Dante should be here soon, I needed to compose myself if I wished to keep my personal dilemma to myself.  
The wind picked up in a gust, the leaves on the ground where swept up with the wind and swirled around in the air. A sudden electric sensation I felt told me that a demon was in the area, and it was close, BEHIND ME! I whirl around and unsheathe Yamato in one fluid movement, I bring it up and get into stance as I finish my turn.  
The demon stood on the boulder I was sitting on a few seconds ago, it was larger than any normal animal of its kind, white fur covered its body, black lips around its maw, its green pupils glowed brightly. It seemed to be a fusion of a wolf and a fox, but had three tails that spread outward twitched slightly to and fro.  
The demon stared at me, its eyes going over my body with keen vision.  
“Show me your true form.” It opens its maw slightly and reveals teeth are not normal of the creature that it bases itself off of. It turns its head slightly and it now seems that its smirking at me, I grit my teeth, for some reason it was really urking me. GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF!  
I teleport to it and slash with Yamato with a wide arch, the demon disappears the moment Yamato is about to reach it. I turn around and search for it, not finding it anywhere. I look down at the boulder it was sitting on to discover something.  
There where it was sitting where two roses crossed over each others stems. One was a dark green, the other was a deep purple, almost black. The wind picked up again and blew the roses away, I followed them with my eyes and focused on the spot that they landed on, then traveled upward to see the demon sitting behind them, looking at me with its smirk in place.  
I raise up Yamato again in preparation for another strike, the demon blinks and lets out a bark, almost like laughter. The wind surrounds it again, picking up dirt as it swirled, then an explosion of petals, green and purple from the roses mixes in with the wind. The wind stops suddenly, and just like that the dirt and petals scatter outward and land on the ground, the demon is no longer standing there.  
I stare at it trying to figure out what happened it just now.  
“Hey Verge,” Dante yells then blares the car horn, “Come one.” I grit my teeth and sheath Yamato and walk to the car, I take one more look at the spot when I’m about to enter the car. I shake my head and get in, closing the door behind me.  
“What was that?” I mumble as we drive off.  
Adrian: well that was kind of different. *turns to Alucardismaster* what the hell are you doing?  
Alucardismaster: *dancing and jumping up and down* where almost to 1000 views!  
Vergil: impressive.  
Alucardismaster: yep, and it’s a bright side to this crappy start of school.  
Adrian: I bet, glad I don’t have to go.  
Alucardismaster: *smiles evilly* oh, you aren’t for now, but you will, you will.  
Adrian: okay, the author is going crazy right now, so I’ll end it for you. Leave a review and comment at the end of this chapter, fav it, follow it, vote.  
Yay, almost 1000 view! ;p


	12. My First kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or its own characters, just my OC’s  
Recap: I rise up Yamato again in preparation for another strike; the demon blinks and lets out a bark, almost like laughter. The wind surrounds it again, picking up dirt as it swirled, and then an explosion of petals, green and purple from the roses mixes in with the wind. The wind stops suddenly, and just like that the dirt and petals scatter outward and land on the ground, the demon is no longer standing there.  
I stare at it trying to figure out what happened it just now.  
“Hey Verge,” Dante yells then blares the car horn, “Come one.” I grit my teeth and sheath Yamato and walk to the car, I take one more look at the spot when I’m about to enter the car. I shake my head and get in, closing the door behind me.  
“What was that?” I mumble as we drive off.  
I back flipped avoiding the swipe of the hell prides scythe, landing on a crate that was behind me. I kicked the pride and it went backwards, I then jumped over to it and raised up Frelon and slashed at its head. Frelon connected with its jaw and its head flew off, if it was a human I would be freaking out, but their heads pop off easily, so no worry.  
“60 demons my ass.” I curse as start to walk towards the door, I had killed almost all of them, some escaped.  
I would have shoot them, cause I know some of you guys are just screaming to do so, but there was one tiny detail. My Berettas, my nice and shiny Berettas, FUCKED UP ON ME!  
I let out a sigh at the memory, and think about them as they rest uselessly in their holsters. I had put three mags through them, counting the two that were, so I had only two mags left. But after the third mag, after the last fucking bullet I might add, both of them jammed!  
I had ejected the mag and placed the remaining two in them, but when I hit the slide release, they didn’t move at all. When I looked I saw that the end of the barrel that the bullets get fed into, had actually swelled up twice its size, and started cracking in several spots. I spent a good 10 minutes cursing the hell out of them, and the bullets, then put them up in their holsters and started to go to town on the demons with Guepe and Frelon.  
Well, here is why exactly I was cursing Lady’s name, because I had only gone through about half of the bastards before I had pulled out my batons. I was expecting 60 or at least around that number, but no there just had to be more. I griped and grumbled as I got closer to the door, I wish I had brought my speaker with me, might as well have some fun killing the fuckers.  
“Hey, what took you so long?” Lady asked getting up from her little perch on the wooden platforms.  
“60 MY FUCKING ASS!” I yell at her, she just cocks her eyebrows at me.  
“Hey I said more than 60, sorry if that was a low estimation.” I just stared at her with a very annoyed look.  
“Besides that, what exactly happened?” Trish asked, getting in between the two of us.  
I let out a frustrated sigh and pulled out the Berettas, when they saw them their eyes went wide a little.  
“Damn kid, what the fuck did you do?” Lady said, grabbing one and inspecting it, testing to see if the slide went back further, it nudged a little bit, but that was about it.  
“I have no idea, they seemed fine when the last bullet passed through the barrels, then when I put in a new mag and tried to close the slides, nothing.” Lady was wearing an bemused smirk as she inspected the open slide, wow, where the fuck did that huge ass crack come from?  
“I think I know what happened.” Trish states, then presses down on the swollen part of the barrel, a cracking noise erupted as the crack on the barrel of the berretta she was holding went further down until it reached the muzzle end. It cracked louder as the folded in on itself, allowing the slide to move forward.  
“Wow, okay what where you saying.” As she handed it back to me, Lady handed the other to her.  
Trish smiles as she does the same treatment to the barrel, I cringe slightly at the sight, I liked those guns.  
“You added your own demonic energy to the bullets, thus the power increased as did pressure from the bullets firing.” That is a reasonable explanation; she turned it right side up and pointed her finger at the muzzle. “Look in here and you’ll see where you wore down the barrel from the rapid firing and power.”  
I was a little bit worried about that, after all, being taught to stay away from the muzzle that was still attached to a gun was a bad, a very bad, idea. Though what could it do with it cracked like that, I shrug and throw logic to the wind, I step forward and look down the barrel.  
“Wow, that is freaky.” The metal that wasn’t folded inward was paper thin, I couldn’t see the rifling anymore, but I could see some small holes forming along the metal.  
“Yeah, it happened a lot to Dante before he got Ebony and Ivory, but don’t worry about it, we’ll get you a proper pair.” Trish said, then handed me the other Beretta, I take it and holster it.  
“Thanks, that would be wonderful, um but I have a question.”  
“And what would that be?” Lady asked.  
“How exactly do you guys keep on reloading your guns without carrying around all that extra ammo?” they just smirk at me like I was stupid.  
Trish pulled out Umbra and hit the mag release, she showed it to me and inside I saw nothing, not even a single bullet. I was going to ask her something but Lady cut me off with her hand; Trish reinserted the mag and then pointed Umbra at a barrel, then fired.  
A whole the size of a fist soon imploded on the side of the barrel, and the clinking sound of a ground hitting metal resounded outward. I look down at the ground to find a brass casing on the tar next to Lady’s boot, what the fuck?  
Lady produced one of her custom sigs and repeated the same process, soon another casing is on the ground, and another hole is in the barrel. I bend over and pick up the one nearest o me, it was real and solid, but how the hell did they do it?  
“Our little trick.” Trish replies with a smirk.  
“Aw, come on that’s not fair.” I whine, they both chuckle and start to walk off, urgh.  
“No way, we had to figure it out the hard way; you have to do the same.” Lady says getting into Carol.  
“You think he’ll figure it out quicker than Nero did?” Trish asks her friend with amusement, well glad someone sees this as funny.  
“How long did it take him?” I grumble as I start up Carol, a slight cough but she pretty much starts up the same.  
“To fire a bullet like us, six months, to do it consecutively, a year and a half.” Lady said with a smirk, my jaw dropped.  
“But in the game he can fire them consecutively without reloading real bullets.” I argue as we pull out.  
“That’s because he can speed load like no one’s business, ask him and he’ll show off for you.” Trish says, shaking her head with a smile. I just stare blankly at the road as a substitute for them, well this is kinda surprising. “Turn up ahead.” The blonde informs me, I do so and pull out my Ipod and hand it to her.  
“Just put it on random please, and here’s another question, how long did it take Dante to figure it out?” AFI’s Miss Murder started to play.  
“Don’t know, he could do it when I met him.” Lady confirmed, she was looking puzzled by my question, as was Trish.  
“I’d say after Dante and Vergil’s reunion.” I say aloud, thinking of the Devil May Cry novel, I’d only read it once but I memorized plenty of it.  
“I told you that he had learned it before we met.” Lady told me, annoyance starting to creep into her voice.  
“And I’m talking about a year before you guys met, back when Dante was using an alias.” They both give me blank looks, oops, think I might have spilt the beans.  
“What are you talking about?” they both ask, leaning forward, or in Trish’s case sideways, to get closer to me. They both wanted a juicy piece of gossip.  
“If he didn’t tell you, then you don’t need to know.” I tell them back, they wanted to play secrets, I could do the same.  
“Yeah, well what if we tell him that you know about his past.” Lady counters, aw touché.  
“Go ahead, I’m sure he won’t care that much.” God I hope so, cause if not, I am so dead. “Besides, he’ll probably just brush it off anyway.” They both get a little ticked at that, guess I was right.  
“Come on, were all friends here aren’t we?” Lady prodded.  
“Yeah, and I may be a dead friend if Dante finds out you got some secrets about his past from me, so no deal.” Now they look ready to start being pissed off. “Tell you what, how bout you go ask Enzo, he’ll tell you most of what he knows.” This catches their attention.  
“How do you know Enzo?” Trish ask, a confused look on her face.  
“The same way I know about Dante’s past, so instead of bothering me, go interrogate him.”  
“Can’t.” stated Lady. I furrowed my eyebrows.  
“Why not?”  
“Because he’s dead.” Trish finished.  
“What, how?” I almost looked back but decided against it.  
“Turn here.” Lady instructed, I did what she said. “And he died about a year after Lucia came onto the team, pissed off some mercenaries who didn’t get the job they wanted, so they took it out on him.”  
“Wow, guess Dante must have been pissed.” I state.  
“Yeah, well a only a little bit actually, turn in here and park.” Trish says.  
I do what she says and park next to a small brick building, ‘.45 warks’ was the name of the building, wait, that was Nell Goldstein’s gunsmith nickname in the novel, what the hell? Oh for those who don’t know Nell Goldstein was the one who built Dante’s pistols, well mostly anyway.  
“Okay, 1) what is this place, and 2) what do you mean by ‘only a little bit’?” I ask as I pull the e-brake.  
“Well, Dante and Enzo had a falling out over some issue, but he did take care of the mercs though.” Trish says getting out, “We were started to use Morrison for jobs shortly before it all happened, but we all seemed to see eye to eye with him better, so we didn’t feel that much when we all heard the news.”  
“I personally never knew him though, didn’t stick around for a couple of years after we first met.” Lady tells us, she pulls out the metal ammo tin and closes her door, guess this is a gunshop then. “Dante and I, I mean.” She adds.  
“Explains why when you and Trish got into a fight during the anime.” I add absent mindedly.  
They both smile wickedly and share a look, “That was fun, too bad for our clothes though.” Lady adds with a little mock pity and a pout.  
“Yes it was, and to answer your first question, you’ll just have to see.” Trish replies with a look of renaissance in her eyes.  
I just pout at them and head towards the door, a muffled song beat is blasting from the door, hey I think I know it.  
“No more sick whisky dick, no more battles for me.” I make out, hey its Pink. I start bobbing my head and lip synching the lyrics a little when Trish and Lady hit the door, they look at me then to each other, then shrug.  
Trish opens the door and the music gets louder and clearer, I can see into the shop slightly and find guns fixed onto a peg board wall. Yep, defiantly a gunshop.  
We walk in and find more guns in glass cases, some look used, others new, from every type to every color, there’s even some that looked customized. I turn to the right and find a girl behind the counter, her back is turned to us and she’s working away on something on the bench behind her, hey that looks a little like.  
She turns around and shows her face, a smile breaks out, “Hey guys!” Cassie shouts over the music, she turns back and turns the knob on the radio resting to her left on the bench. She’s wearing a black t-shirt that said ‘and then Buffy staked Edward, the end.’ I broke into a wide grin when I saw it, she was also wearing black jeans, and fishnet arm sleeves. “Whats up?”  
Lady broke out into a small smile and placed the ammo box on the glass case. “I came to pick up my delivery, and we have a few other things to.”  
“This being one of them.” Cassie points to the tin, Lady shakes her head yes. I spy a picture on the wall, it’s framed and shows a tired woman with a slight smirk. Below the picture was a little plate that read ‘Nell Goldstein, the original .45 warks.’ Oh, now I get it, but whats Cassie doing here? I hear a whistle from Cassie, turning back to her I see she’s looking at the microjet bullets with a impressed grin.  
“Where’d you find these guys?” she ask, opening a box and inspecting a random bullet.  
“Adrian did, he was looking for some guns and found them with the ammo in Dante’s closet.” Lady tells her with her thump pointed at me.  
Cassie’s ears perked up a little, reminding me of a cat, and turned to me, a slightly serious smile on her face. “You where looking for some guns huh?” she says slyly.  
I shrug my shoulders, “Yeah, I found a great set, but me… Heh… kinda fucked them up.” She lost the smile and replaced it with a firm glare.  
She sticks out her hand, “Hand them over.” I move forward and pull out both of the Berettas from their holsters and give them to her. She looks horrified at the condition of the barrels, she looks up at me, then down at the barrels, repeats it a few more times then turns around. I hear some paper rustling then she turns around quickly and raises her hand, a rolled up newspaper in it.  
I don’t even make a attempt to block the blows she delivers, I kinda deserve them anyway. “Bad idiot, bad, bad, bad idiot.” She says, emphasizing each word with a wack of the newspaper. My ears burn as Trish and Lady snicker and try to suppress it. She hits me a few more times, each time telling me what an idiot I am, then turns around. More rustling is heard, then she turns again, this time with a small matt holding the guns and a few tools on it.  
Cassie places the matt on the glass case and quickly disassembles it. “Damn, this is worse than when Lucia tried her hand at guns.” She remarks, looking at the barrel with a pen light and a magnifying glass.  
I turn my head towards the huntresses, “We tried to get her to use some, the results were the same as yours.” Aw, question answered on that.  
“Gloves off.” Cassie commands, I look at Trish and Lady, they nod their heads. I shrug and pull them both off, Cassie’s eyes go wide for a second, then comes back to normal. “And here I first thought you’d be some poser.”  
“Ouch, that cuts me deep.” I say, holding my hand over my heart. She just snorts and picks up the frame of the gun.  
“Yeah, yeah, damn you even cracked the frame, that usually happens after a couple years of harsh treatment.” I hang my head limply, I really liked those guns. Trish gives me a pity pat on my shoulder, my head hangs lower.  
“Are they salvageable?” Lady ask, though her voice is heavily laced with doubt. Cassie shakes her head no, I bang my head on the glass case, again another pity tap. “So then, can we get a custom order from you.” I quickly pick up my head and stare at her in shock.  
“Sure I can.” Cassie says, “But who’s paying, because I am not putting anything else from here on Dante’s tab, I’d never get it paid back.”  
“Don’t worry, I’ll pay for it.” Lady says, I whirl around and stare at her with my mouth on the floor. “What?”  
I quickly pick up my jaw and start to splutter, “You don’t have to, I have-” but she just held up her hand to silence me.  
“You don’t have enough, besides, think of it as your welcome gift.” Wow, maybe she isn’t as bad as she looks, maybe she is really just a nice person disguising herself as a total- “You can pay me back though.” Nope, she’s a bitch.  
I think about it and sigh, “Fine, I can live with that.” Lady smirks and turns to Cassie, she grabs two boxes of microjet bullets and puts them on the counter.  
“This enough?” Cassie takes the boxes and hides them under the glass case, out of sight out of mind.  
“You guys are lucky, my last custom job before school starts.” Oh right, it’s august isn’t it.  
“Do you run the store by yourself?”  
“No, this is my dad’s place, my mom owns the store at the mall, I work both here and there.”  
“So are you related to her?” I ask pointing at the picture. She turns and smiles at it.  
“Yeah, well she was my dad’s aunt, he opened the shop in her name, says I got her gift.” She waves towards the guns on the peg board walls, some of them look majorly customized. “See those, did them myself.”  
“Now that is a cool job.” I remark with a smile, those guns look awesome. Cassie nods her head and smiles smugly, credit due to whoever earns it.  
“Anyway, I work here most of the time during the summer, but during the school year I work in the shop at the mall, I was filling in yesterday.” That explains plenty. She lets out a sigh and props her elbows on the tops of case. “But it sucks that school starts, it’s my senior year though so that’s good.”  
“Goodbye childhood, hello hell.” I remark, I could feel her pain, just so glad I don’t have to go.  
“Exactly, I mean it just sucks, wait a minute, how old are you?”  
“17” she smiles at me. “Why, how old do I look?”  
“14.” Cassie, Trish and Lady chime in together. I let out a sigh and let my head fall down, I knew it. “And I was wondering if you were going to school.”  
“No I’m not, thank god for that.” Though I should go, I still need to complete my senior year. Cassie’s face fell, guess she wanted someone she at least knew a little bit.  
“Great, just great, now I get to finish highschool friendless to, school sucks ass.” She says.  
“Well it can’t be all that bad, I’m sure you have plenty of friends.” Trish chimes in trying to cheer her up.  
“No it won’t, I’m not exactly miss popular at school, well I think it’s due to the fact that I punched her lights out.” She said, a small smile forming. “Anyway, I should be done in a few days since we keep materials that fit up to your guy’s standards on hand, come back by Wednesday next week, they’ll be done.”  
“Um, can I just put in one request?” I ask sheepishly.  
“Sure why not.”  
“Can they be based off of 92FS model, they’re kinda my thing ya know?” she puts her hand to her chin and rolls her eyes back in thought.  
“Hmm, I haven’t really worked on something with that model, okay challenge accepted.” She says with a smile, she sticks her hand out and I take it and shake it. “Oh, we weren’t properly introduced, names Cassie Bordeaux.”  
“Adrian Black, pleasure to meet you.” I say giving her a warm smile.  
Lady clears her throat, “Great, now that you two have become acquainted, I’d like my package please.” We let go of our handshake and sheepishly grin.  
“Sure, I think its right here.” She says, then ducks under the case and then comes back up with a brown box. “Here you go, one beyond reasonably large bayonet.” She says with a cheer, I snicker as Lady takes the package. “Guess I’ll be seeing you guys later huh.”  
“Yeah, but who knows, I’ve got a feeling that we’ll see each other again.” wow, what a cheesy line.  
“Is that a comet one?” Cassie asked smirking, hands on her hips. Trish and Lady burst out laughing; I just have an embarrassed smile. “What?”  
“Oh, don’t worry about him hitting on your sweetie.” Trish says, wiping a tear from her eye.  
Cassie started to say something but Lady interrupted. “Think about it for a second.”  
Her eyebrows furrowed, lips pursed as she thought about it for a second, then the light bulb over her head light up and her mouth formed an ‘O’. Then we started laughing, well me just chuckling a little. “I’m sorry, I just couldn’t tell that much, and you have to admit it was a really cheesy line.”  
“Yeah I know, but guys don’t really think before we speak you know.” They all shook their heads and hummed yes. “So, I guess I’ll see you next Wednesday then.”  
“Hey wait, hold up.” Cassie says. She turns around and starts to write something, turning around she has a piece of paper in her hand. “Here, I have a feeling that we’d be good friends, so here’s my email, we’ll meet up somewhere and talk about guys.” She has a little smirk on her face at her own little joke.  
“Oh, I think he’s already got someone in mind.” Lady says. My face burns with embarrassment.  
“Hello, right here in the room.” I say, she just shrugs, I groan and take the paper. “See you Cassie.”  
“Bye guys, see you later.” She calls as we head out and to the car. We all wave and then pile into Carol.  
“Thanks for the guns Lady, I think.”  
“Your welcome, just remember that you owe me on the next couple of jobs.” Yeah and you’re going to exploit any possibility to tack on interest. I sigh and pull out my wallet and hand over to her 200 bucks. “That’s a good start, now only $9,800 more to go, not to include interest.” She adds with a smirk.  
I bang my head on the steering wheel, “And how much is interest?”  
“I’ll add on to it by the next month, about 2.6% is good for you.” Let’s see, 9,800 times .026 equals, um around 260 bucks tacked on. I needed to start taking jobs, and there is no way in hell that I’m wasting all the money in my account for her.  
My stomach grumbled loudly, “Man what time is it?”  
“Almost noon.” Trish responds, she’s already set up the Ipod and the speaker, Three days grace was going now.  
“Lets go get something to eat, Lady’s treat.” I say enthusiastically.  
“Yeah, they wait!” she screeches. Me and Trish share a smirk as I pull out of the lot, might as well have some fun with her.  
********** Vergil’s P.O.V **********  
“For the last time, I will not answer your questions.” I state to the annoying blonde little girl, Patty, as she continuous to ask annoying and prying questions. Particularly about my ‘relationship’ with Adrian, I may have to kill the red headed teen, right after this short blond one of course.  
“Aw come on,” she pouts, crossing her arms over her chest, making her appear younger that she was. “I know that something happened to you guys, just spill it already.”  
I suppress the feeling to stiffen my spine, instead I just continue to scowl at her, how did she know?  
“I will only repeat this one more time, I will not answer your questions.” She pouts even more to my response.  
“Just do what I do Verge, ignore her, she’ll leave you alone, eventually.” Dante says from behind his desk, feet propped up and a magazine on his face.  
“Hey!” Patty whines, ugh how can such a small being produce such ear splitting noises.  
“Hay is for horses.” Nero says from his spot on the couch, listening to music, well seemingly that is.  
“Shut up Nero.” Patty says, then sits down in her chair with a loud hrmph. I sigh and go back to reading my book, but my mind is still on that demon I saw earlier, something about it now strikes me as feeling familiar.  
We’ve been back at Devil May Cry for over an hour now, all of us had completed our jobs on schedule, when we got back after stopping by a pizzeria for Dante, we came back and found this blonde annoying girl inside, cleaning. She immediately fixated on me, and started talking about Adrian, for some reason unknown to me.  
“Just tell me, please.” Patty asked, her hands clasped together as if in prayer, her eyes got big and round. Adrian that looks on a gas station attendant to get directions, his seemed more affective in my opinion.  
“There is nothing to tell you.” I state flatly, if that boy opened his mouth and told these annoying women about what happened, Mundus and those other two demonic impersonator’s will be the least of his worries. “For lack of better words, I do not know what you are talking about.”  
Patty pouted, “That’s not what Adrian said.” If he said anything, read the aforementioned threat.  
“What exactly did he say?” I asked, making sure to suppress the murderous aura and intent around me.  
“Nothing much at all.” Lucia replied back cryptically. Out of all of these people here that I have met, besides Adrian since he wasn’t a member of Devil May Cry before yesterday, Lucia was the one I preferred to keep as company. She was quiet, calm and collected, and seemed to be the most rational of them all.  
“I will repeat myself only once, ‘What exactly did he say?’” Lucia held a little smirk that I found irksome.  
“Nothing, that his attraction is ‘more along the lines of teenage hormones out of wack’.” Lucia quoted a small part of me felt insulted, okay a somewhat major part, but I mostly felt relief that Adrian hasn’t revealed anything, yet that is.  
“What attraction?” I ask, denial works wonder for humans, maybe it will work for me to. Lucia rolled her eyes while Patty’s pout grows deeper.  
“How can you not know? I mean you’ve been traveling with him haven’t you, surely you’d have seen how he looks at you.” Involuntarily my face heats up, what is she talking about, had Adrian been looking at me differently? Have I really not seen anything like that?  
“I don’t know whats worse to think about, that there’s some kid that’s gunning for my brothers attention, or that you’ve been stalking the kid and getting your kicks off of it.” Dante inputs, the heat in my face intensifies a little more.  
“Shut up, I have not been stalking Adrian.” Patty protest, a flush forming on her cheeks.  
“I believe that you are mistaken,” I say to Patty, then close my book and stand up, “I do not know where you got the impression that something is going on between us, or that Adrian is ‘gunning for my attentions’ as my brother said, but neither of those things are true, nor relevant.” I started walking towards the door, Yamato in hand. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to a shower.” I had already grabbed an extra pair of jeans and boxers from Adrian’s other backpack.  
“Your just being a pussy about it and not wanting to talk to her.” Nero threw in. I turn and glower at the annoying teenager, if I hadn’t of made that promise to Adrian right now, he would most definitely be dead.  
“Aw, leave him alone Nero,” Dante says, I almost feel pride that he is my brother; “After all, it’s his first crush, no need to make things complicated.” I death glared him, summon swords appearing beside his head, he just smirked and held up his hands.  
My brother is the most idiotic, sycophantic, miserable excuse for a being in the history of all demon and human kind. Patty’s face lit up slightly, for some reason I mentally saw light bulb lighting up over her head, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a rectangular device.  
“What is that?” I ask while she taps away on the screen.  
“A Smartphone, duh.” She replies.  
“A what?”  
“A personal computer that’s portable, and is also combined with a mobile phone.” Nero replies for the blonde.  
“Yeah, what he said.” Said blonde replied, her thumbs tapping away, a gleeful smile in place.  
“Alright, then if you excuse me, I will be on my way.” I see Patty show Lucia her ‘Smartphone’, Lucia’s face twist into a smile and nods her head. What could they be discussing? I ponder whilst walking towards the door that lead to the stairs.  
******** Adrian’s P.O.V ***********  
“Ugh, I knew this would happen.” I cry out, the shopping bags on either of my arms flapping slightly as I bowed my head limply in shame and anguish. After we had lunch, I had to pay for my part because Lady is a stingy bitch; we went and got the bullets cashed in, then went on a shopping spree. Yyyyayyyyy! If you can’t note the sarcasm, get yourself tested.  
Well we started after we got the money from the guy who owned the warehouse, 5 grand and all of it went to me, or it did, I kept 900 to myself and handed over the rest to Lady. She seemed a little bit peeved that someone could get out of her debt so quickly, hah take that. So lets see, 9,800 minus 4,100 equates to 5,700 left to pay, yeah, I was going to have to do a lot of shit jobs.

“What are you complaining about?” Lady said over her shoulder, she was busy at a rack of clothes and trying to find the right jacket to go with her other outfits. Ugh, what is it with these women and clothes, I mean seriously didn’t she beat down like 15 people for some the other day? “It’s not like this is all bad, besides its payment.”  
“FOR WHAT!?” I whine, god I sounded like Patty, shudder.  
She just looks at me like I’m a major annoyance; good I’m doing my job. “For the guns you idiot.”  
“You know that excuse won’t work on him every time.” Trish throws out, she walks out wearing a new pair of black leather pants, and they looked almost the same. “What do you think?” she asks me.  
“I think they look the same, wait why the hell are you asking me? Didn’t I tell you that I know jack shit about shopping?”  
Trish looks a little bit crestfallen, “I was talking about the belt.” My mouth falls open in a ‘O’ that Cassie wore earlier.  
“Sorry, but it’s kinda hard to see when it’s black leather on black leather.” I could now see it; it had nice lightning bolt patterns in it, and well it looked like lightning bolts in the light reflection. “But I like the patterns, fits you.” She brightened a little bit and took off the belt.  
“Thanks, well I’m done, we should probably get back.” I looked at the digital clock on the wall behind the cashier, 5:38, god damn how long were we shopping?  
“Yeah, I think you’re right, besides I can’t find anything good here anyway.” Lady says, then giving a sigh, and then a little jingle comes from her pocket. She pulls out her Smartphone and checks it, her face seemed to light up slightly and a mischievous grin spreads across her face. She shows it to Trish, she reads it and soon is wearing the same smirk, oh crap, please don’t involve me, please don’t involve me. Lady types something into her phone and then slips it back into her pocket. “Well then, shall we be off.”  
Trish goes to the cashier and pays for the belt, which gets added to my collection of bags, and we go off to Carol, thank god it was a street of boutiques and not the mall, my arms would have fallen off if I had to walk through a parking garage trying to reach Carol.  
Trish takes the keys from my coat pocket and unlocks the trunk; I throw the crap in to it and slam the trunk lid down.  
“Can we grab something to eat on the way back?” I ask when I slid behind the wheel.  
“It takes about 30 minutes to get back to the shop, what exactly did you plan on getting?” Trish asked.  
“I’m not really sure, I just have a feeling more for a burger and fries.” I reply while hooking up my Ipod to my speaker, I turned it to my System of a Down playlist and ‘Sad statue’ started playing.  
“I’m up for it,” Lady says from the back, “Beats another couple of slices of pizza.”  
“Fine, you know where a McDonald’s or a Hardees’s is?” I ask her while pulling out, mouthing the lyrics to the song.  
“Yeah, about 10 minutes from the shop, take a left here.” Lady instructed.  
I did what she said and started to sway my head to the song, “You and me will all go down in history, with the sad statue of liberty and a generation that didn’t agree.” I sung softly as I drove down the road. Man I love this song.  
****************  
We got through the drive thru just fine when Lady’s phone went off again, by now the sun had gone down and it was getting dark outside. I asked her to tone down the light on the screen, she ignored me and instead just smiled wickedly, Trish turned and stuck her hand out for the phone, when she saw it she smiled to. A slight shudder went up my spine, not the one that came with my bad feelings, but the one that just felt like something was going to happen to you soon, you know paranoia.  
I just ignored them both and played ‘Question’ by System of a down and turned it up some, I really don’t want to know.  
*****************  
I opened the door to Devil May Cry with my arms loaded up with burgers and chicken sandwiches in bags, Trish carried the bag of fries and a tray of drinks, Lady carried the rest of the drinks in a separate tray.  
“Hey guys.” Patty says with a cheery smile, another chill went up my spine, please don’t involve me, please don’t involve me.  
“Hey yourself.” Trish responds, I put the bags on Dante’s desk and people started tearing through them, even Dante which I find strange since it wasn’t a sundae with strawberries or a slice of pizza.  
“I don’t mind burgers kid, I just prefer pizza and sundaes.” The red clad hunter told me, as if reading my mind. I just shrug and grab a burger and some fries plus a coke.  
I go to the couch and start to unwrap my burger when a realization hits me. “Hey where’s Vergil?”  
“Whats the matter, missing your boyfriend?” Nero chides, I pull off a pickle from my burger and throw it at him, he ducks the first one but I surprise him with another. It hits him directly in the face, he peels it off lightning quick and then launches it back at me, I move my head to the side and it smacks the couch.  
“He’s in the shower.” Patty says through her fries.  
I just nod my head and start to eat my burger, “Someone should probably go tell him that the foods getting cold.” Trish says.  
“Not it.” Dante says. “Not it,” “Not it,” “Not it,” “Not it,” “Not it.” the others conclude, I’m left with them looking at me while the burger is in my mouth and almost bitten into.  
“What are we in, kindergarden?” I ask putting down my burger in its wrapper, I get up and walk towards the door that leads up to the stairs, saw the door to the bathroom half way up this morning. I open up the door and look up the steps, hey whats that glinting on the steps?  
The door to the bathroom opens and Vergil steps out shirtless with water dripping off of his chest, my hand flies to my nose as I try to cover up the river of blood coming from it. Vergil registers me with a somewhat cold look, “What is it?” he ask.  
“F….. Fo….. Food.” I manage to say, making sure to quickly put my hands behind my back, I tried to suppress another gush of blood from my nose and succedded.  
“Oh, thank you.” Vergil says, then took a step off the platform and onto the glinting objects. His foot slides forward, and he pitches forward, eyes wide open as he sails over the other steps and makes a straight line toward me, arms outstretched slightly.  
I watch in awe, “Watch ou-” but his face smacks into mine and cuts me off. I start to lean backward on my feet, feeling my balance go. Something snakes its way across my back and wraps hold of me, I get pulled into Vergil’s body as we go parallel with the floor.  
The things, Vergil’s arms I think suddenly, hit the floor first, a stout impact gets transferred into me and I get pushed further into Vergil as his body goes with the momentum and meets mine. I had closed my eyes the moment Vergil’s face hit mine, and I was kinda working off the shock from the fall.  
I groan a little bit, but only heard it muffled, wait wha? My eyes open wide and I stare in shock in another pair, they where a bright blue that was shocking, what I recognized next was that the eyes staring back at me where shocked as well. WAIT, OMIGOD, THOSE ARE VERGIL’S EYES!  
We were staring at each other in shock and disbelieve, I registered first that he was on top of me and that his arms where wrapped around my back pulling me further into him. Then I registered a pressure on my lips, it was pressure belonging to something soft, lithe and warm.  
Our eyes slowly move downward at the same time, and we both shudder when we find a very, interesting sigh. His lips where on mine, HE WAS KISSING ME!!!! Our eyes flew back to staring at each other, pupils wider than they should be in shock, then we heard a metallic clicking noise coming from my right.  
We part our lips, oh god please don’t let my anatomy react to this, please, and roll our heads towards the noise. Their standing in a cluster with Smartphone’s out and snapping pictures, stood the women of Devil May Cry, and each had a cat that ate the canary grin on their faces. Dante and Nero where to busy chocking on their food from laughter to even say anything.  
Vergil uncurled his arms from behind my back and pushed away from me, getting up. I averted my gaze and pulled myself backwards, my face getting redder than Dante’s coat. A rolling and clinking noise caught my attention, I turned my head to stare next to Vergil’s legs to see brass bullets rolling down the stairs and onto the hardwood floor. They had used bullets to trip him?  
“This was a great idea.” I hear Lady cackle. Why didn’t I say not it? why?  
“Yeah, I got it when Dante said it was his first crush, figured it was his first kiss to.” Patty concluded with a shit eater grin.  
My face grew a few shades deeper, “How did you know it was my first kiss?” I squeak out. Everyone’s head swivels towards me and are in open mouthed shock, even Vergil. oh shit, she meant Vergil didn’t she. By now my face matched my hair color, mixed in with a few shades of purple.  
“That was your fist kiss!” Patty exclaims, she wasn’t even containing her excitement in her voice. My mood instantly darkens, this was her idea, that means this was her fault.  
The burning in my face lessened as I let myself up, I fix a cold murderous stare at the offending blonde. She gulps and hides behind Lucia, I stare through her and fix my gaze on her, willing her to burst into flames.  
“Yes it was.” I growl low, mental images of a dead little girl floated through my head. “And you ruined it for me.” The girls all took a step back as my shoulders fell and rose from the heavy breathing I was doing.  
“I suggest we kill her first.” Vergil snarls coldly. I hear Patty release a small cry of terror.  
“Deal.” I say, then crack my knuckles. We both take a menacing step forward, just as the front door opened, causing the bell to ring.  
We all turn towards the idiot who walked in, mine and Vergil’s gaze still wide and filled with malice. Two women in business clothes, both holding briefcases in hand, stare at us shocked and scared at the tension in the air.  
The lady in the black business pantsuit gets her grip on the situation first and clears her throat. “Hello, my name is Mrs. Heeble, I’m from child services, and I am here regarding a child you have in your premises.” She then waves her hand at the other woman, “This is Mrs. Clary, she is the district supervisor for new and exchange students attending the schools in Capulet City.” The woman in the smart looking dark blue pantsuit waves at us.  
I connect the dots when she said child services and school, my face falls from disbelieve and one word comes to mind, well out of my mouth really. “Mother fucker.”  
**************  
Adrian: Hey Cassie, its Adrian here, I’m just emailing you to ask what school you go too?  
Cassie: East Capulet High, Why?  
Adrian: looks like I’ll be going to school this year after all.  
Cassie:…..  
Adrian: you there.  
Cassie: school starts Thursday next week, come by to pick up your guns like planned but keep your schedule open.  
Adrian: …Alright, guess I’ll see you then. Night.  
Cassie: goodnight.  
Adrian: well you did warn me.  
Alucardismaster: about what exactly? The kiss or the school thing?  
Adrian: *punches author in face* the school thing you idiot!  
Alucardismaster: alright, geez could you be a little nicer?  
Vergil: no, we both have a few things to discuss with you. *draws out Yamato*  
Alucardismaster: um, *sweatdrops*, and now I’ll do my impersonation of the road runner. *turns to Audience* MEEP, MEEP! *runs off*  
Adrian & Vergil: GET BACK HERE! *runs off after author.*  
Patty: is the coast clear yet?  
Lady: yep, wanna finish it with me?  
Patty: sure!  
Lady and Patty: Leave a review, comment, vote, or fav at the end of the chapter.  
What did ya think? ^.^


	13. So Depressing

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or its own characters, just my OC’s  
Recap: Adrian: Hey Cassie, its Adrian here, I’m just emailing you to ask what school you go too?  
Cassie: East Capulet High, Why?   
Adrian: looks like I’ll be going to school this year after all.  
Cassie:  
Adrian: you there.  
Cassie: school starts Thursday next week, come by to pick up your guns like planned but keep your schedule open.  
Adrian: …Alright, guess I’ll see you then. Night.  
Cassie: goodnight.  
I was driving down the street listening to Korn on Carol’s new radio; I had installed it on Saturday after a lot of frustration. It was Wednesday, the day I got my custom guns and I was excited.  
I woke up this morning and actually made the others breakfast, or at least tried to, kinda hard when everything in the fridge is WAY past its expiration date, and I mean by like 12 years past, not four months. Something that was blue and fuzzy tried jumping me from a pizza box inside it, but I had beaten it back with Guepe, but the blue gunk got everywhere and I ended up scrapping breakfast and taking a long shower. But that was very little in of itself, mainly because of the fact that the drain was clogged, all by snow white hair, and the water backed up on me. I was up to my knees in water and floating blue gunk before I decided to say ‘fuck it’ and take a bath using a wet towel and the sink, leaves plenty to be satisfied, but hey it works.  
Well after that, I ended up cleaning the entire bathroom at eight, took about thirty minutes to unclog the damn shower drain, another twenty to actually clean up. But I got it done *sigh* and the best part was I charged Dante for it, 50 bucks out of my debt into his, I also made sure to text that bit of info to Lady.  
I had purchased a pre-paid phone on Friday, on the urgency of Cassie, along with about 2000 minutes. I could pay for it with the small amount I got from the jobs that were thrown my way, all of four. Each where small jobs, only about five to nine demons in total for each one, and I had gotten about 3,000 in total, Lady had took out three fourths of the money with a very annoyed look. She really didn’t like it when people got out of monetary debt from her; she just wanted to keep on milking them for dough.  
She even had changed her mind about tacking on interest at the end of the month, now it’s by the end of the week. So now I was down to $3,670 give or take five bucks, I figured that four more jobs within the next two weeks or so, and I’d just have to sign over five hundred from my bank account and I’d be good and clear.  
I let out a sigh of relief at this; I was getting sick and tired of playing her chauffer purely out of debt. ‘Take me here Adrian, you owe me.’ ‘Drive me to my next job Adrian, you owe me.’  
“I am fucking sick of shopping.” I curse aloud as I take a turn.   
But the Brightside to my crappy ass week was the training I got from the others. Nero, Trish and Lucia taught me how to fight off multiple enemies of varying strength, I.E they all came at me with weapons drawn, now that was a bitch to do, even if they where only doing half strength, but it was fun.   
Lady spent our time by shopping, well a fourth of the time anyway, the rest was all improving my technique with guns, mainly just how to handle one gun at a time, or aiming in firing in one swift movement and fighting off demons with just guns. She and Nero came along on my second job to instruct me in my technique with just one gun, Lady had lent me one of her custom Sigs and was coaching me on aiming techniques, Nero on speed loading and dodging.  
Dante’s was my favorite personally; I was always the one to use Gunslinger style on the third game anyway. He taught me ‘gun fu’ as others would call it, well is still teaching it to me, he had an old pair of customized guns that he let me borrow. I spent my third and fourth job using that pair, they crapped out on me to, plus they didn’t feel like the Beretta’s. He’s going to teach me how to do a bullet storm later this afternoon, along with charge shot. Dante thinks that my new set of guns will hold up to my demonic power better so it’s safe to teach those techniques, ooh, how about a charged bullet storm.  
Oh, I have figured out how to fire off a bullet without carrying any in the magazine, well my own variation of it at least. Apparently the technique that Trish, Lady, Nero, Dante and Lucia use is actually hammer space, not exactly but that’s what I call it from years of cartoons and Wikipedia. It’s some form of natural occurrence around people that are in touch with some variation of magic, A.K.A demonic power or the blood of a priestess, it’s just a little pocket dimension that can be connected to points that are in contact with the controller of that hammer-space, I.E inside the magazine of a gun, or the cylinder of a really big revolver.  
No, my variation is actually just an apparent side affect of my own demonic power charged into an object, from what Trish told me, objects retain psychic impressions from the beings that use them. So from the few times that I had used Dante’s old pair of guns, which I had figured out my bullet technique on, I had actually instilled a lot of demonic energy into the gun. I could just insert a single bullet into the guns magazine, then the demonic energy inside just copied the bullets form and shape, thus became a never ending chain of demonic powered bullets that I would never have to pay for.  
The difference between mine and theirs is that they have to replenish their hammer-spaces once every six months of a stock pile of bullets, those bullets where then charged up with their own energy and fired, mine are pure demonic energy instead, they even leave behind casings!  
But the only thing that really ticked me off about this week was the fact that Vergil and I had come to a silent understanding that we wouldn’t talk to each other. We haven’t spoken a word since the ‘incident’ as I came to call it, we don’t even make eye contact. When one of us walks into a room we both avert our eyes and nod that we acknowledge each other’s presence and then one walks out of the room, which happened a lot since Devil May Cry is one really big open area.  
But I have gotten into the habit of taking out Frelon and Guepe whenever the little blonde bitch, Patty to those who prefer her real name, and start polishing and cleaning them. She finally took the damn hint after I gave her a really big Gin Ichimaru style smile while cleaning Frelon while she was trying to apologize.  
Vergil has gotten into this similar type of habit as well, whenever one of us is in the room that Patty is in, we pull out our weapons and begins cleaning them, well until the others start yelling to stop it and that’s its creepy. Well I can really say is that Yamato, Frelon, Guepe have never shone brighter before this last week.  
Anyway, back to the original point, I was kinda ticked that Vergil and I wouldn’t speak a word to each other, I don’t know why but it did. For some stupid reason, I wanted to talk about what happened. But I didn’t really have the backbone to do it, and neither of us where comfortable with each other at the moment. A growling noise in my head echoes slightly, it sounded really annoyed, I think as chill goes up my spin.  
We were still trying to figure out who exactly Garoukin was, and how he acted as my inner demon, but it got annoying that it could relay its emotions through my head. A slight snarl reverberates through my head, “Ouch, hey that’s not funny.” I whine, now the noise is a snicker. “Ugh, sadistic fucker.” Again, another snicker.  
I sigh, but instantly smile when I see .45warks, pulling into the parking lot I note that its 10:30 on the radio. Pulling the e-brake out and turning off Carol, I detach my Ipod from my auxiliary cord and get out. The door to the shop opens and Cassie pokes her head out, she sees me and smiles, then motions for me to come inside. I sprinted towards the door and rush up to hug her, in the last week we’ve gotten to know each other really well, she spent 7 hours at work on my guns, then spent some time with me when I didn’t have jobs or wasn’t training. It still strikes me as funny that she’s 5’5 yet seems smaller, guess it’s the boots on my feet.  
“You finally made it,” Cassie says after closing the door, “Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for your slow ass?” she says with hands on hips. Today she’s wearing a black shirt that read ‘Dear Karma, I’ve got a list of people you missed.’ In white letters, and black pants with orange converses.  
“Sorry, I had a run in with Dante’s shower after a near death experience with some mutant food in his fridge.”  
Cassie rolled her eyes, “Yeah whatever.”  
“It’s true, but I had to clean the damn shower after it clogged up on me.”  
She pinched the bridge of her nose, “That would explain the smell.” I immediately put down my arms to my side and flush, “Just kidding.” I glower at her as she just smirks and walks to the part of the counter that allows someone to get behind it.  
“But I’m serious about the food, I need to see if I can borrow Agni and Rudra later to try and burn that stuff.” I also needed to see if I could actually use other devil arms, we haven’t worked up to that point yet.  
“When you do, tell me so I can come and watch I’ll bring the popcorn while I’m at It.” she says, and then produces a wooden box out from under the counter. “Are you ready to meet my newest masterpieces?” she ask, a wide smirk on her face.  
I was eyeing the box with a feverous glare shaking my head dumbly up and down.  
Cassie’s smirk turns into a full blown smile, “Good, then let me introduce you to Annie and Mila.” She then unlatches the front of the box and throws open the lid.  
Staring in awe I take in the entirety of my new guns. They were laid out on a red silk cushion, one pointing to the left, the other was turned upside down and opposite of the other, two 20 round magazines in the middle that where turned with the respective gun.   
The one pointed left was a dark olive green, the barrel stuck out an inch and had three large port holes drilled into it. The grip looked custom as the cherry colored wood wrapped around the front, engraved into the wood was an oval with a black and white picture of a woman wearing a wide brim hat with multiple metals attached to the front of her buckskin military style shirt. I instantly recognized her as Annie Oakley, ah Annie now I get it. The barrel was a dark grey in color, the sights the same color with a gold bead acting as the front sight. Annie was written in silver script on the side of the slide.  
The other gun, Mila, was a dark purple that matched the color of the rings on my left hand, and was almost an exact copy of Annie, barrel length but black in color, with similar port holes at the end, Mila written in gold script on the slide. On the wooden grips, a red oak color, was another oval black and white picture, this time of a woman dressed in a 40’s style military outfit, she was smiling slightly.  
“I know who Annie is, but who’s Mila?” Cassie looks a little disappointed in my question, but perks up with a smirk.  
“Lyudmila Pavlichenko was soviet sniper during WW2, she had a confirmed 309 kills, and she is regarded as the most successful female sniper in history.”  
“Now that is cool, didn’t think that the soviets actually used women on the front line for snipers back then though.”  
“They did, about 2,000, but only around 500 came back alive.” Well I learned something new today.  
“Huh, well that’s cool.”  
“Yeah, now shut up and try them out.” Cassie snaps at me.  
Not being needed to be told twice, I carefully picked up both guns, feeling a jolt going up my arms, the lights on my hands glowed brightly, the rings on my fingers glowing the same color as each respective gun. Annie and Mila fit better in my hands than the first pair of Beretta’s.  
“So how are they?”  
I give her a big toothy smirk, “Perfection Walter.” I tell her, quoting Hellsing Ultimate.  
She smirks and bows with one hand over her stomach, “I am pleased, that you are pleased sir.” She replies back. She then takes out the magazines and closes the lid of the box, putting down underneath the counter she comes back up with a pair of leather holsters. “Here, these are made for those, and they clip onto your belt.”  
Nodding I put Annie and Mila in them and clip them onto the back of my belt, then pulled them out of their holsters so I could get a better feeling for them.  
“They feel a bit bigger.” I comment as I feel the thickness.  
“Yeah, I had to actually take apart the new 96a1 frame down to bare bones and then work my way up from them. The new frame is made to hold up better to .40 caliber bullet so it was a good start. I then shortened the trigger pull down to a pound, shortened the sear spring, extended the safety and mag release, and I also bulled the barrel. By the way, how do you like the color?”  
“I love it, but truthfully I would never have thought of the colors.”  
“Yeah, well I had to study your hands enough to fit the color. Also I have something else for you.” She reaches into her pocket and pulls out four bullets. “Here, first four shots on me.” Cassie wore a smirk that rivaled the chesire cat.  
I smirk back at her and take the bullets. “How’d you know that I only needed two for each?” I ask while loading one of the mags. After loading both I slam them home inside each respective gun.  
“Lady kept me updated on your progress so I could adjust while still going forward. Now come on, there’s a firing range down in the basement.” Cassie opens up a hinged panel and I walk through.   
I follow behind her and go through a door that leads down; we go down the stairs and soon find a wide expansion of space with two benches and targets down range. I whistled, “Damn, never would have figured.”  
“Yeah it was a bomb shelter originally,” Cassie remarked, then grabbed two pairs of ear muffs, putting one on she handed me the other.  
“No thanks, it doesn’t really hurt my ears anymore.” Enough time with Nero, Lady or Dante firing next to your ear can do that.  
“Suit yourself.” She yelled, now that hurt. Cassie stepped out of the way and I stepped up to the bench, Mila and Annie in hand.   
On reflex I brought up both Mila and Annie and fired before they even became level with the targets. Pulling the triggers twice two bullets appear on the target man, one on its hip and the other on its stomach in a perfect line, I pull the triggers six more times, feeling a rush of energy run through my arms, Annie and Mila light up with my hands. More holes appear on the paper target, all of them formed a line that went up to the top of the targets forehead, and a ripping noise resounded from the target as the paper split.  
Cassie whistled aloud, I turn to see her holding one of my demonic casings in her hand; she had already taken off the ear muffs. “Damn, now this is cool.” She says, and then flicks the casing at me.   
It hits me in the chest and is instantly absorbed into me; Cassie’s eyes go wide with shock. “Yeah, that happens a lot.” I tell her chalant-like, and then tuck Annie and Maria in their holsters.  
“Okay then,” she says, her eyes going back to the original size, “Lets get to the school to set up your schedule, you can tell me all about your new abilities.” I shrug and follow her up the stairs, noting that she’s grabbed a black canvas bag as we head towards Carol, wonder whats in it.  
***************  
“Okay, so explain the whole ‘absorb’ thing to me.” Cassie says sipping on her drink from the passenger’s side of Carol.  
“Trish said that it was basically my body taking back my demonic energy and recycling it.” I say, and then take a sip of my calypso.  
“Huh, well I take it that you’ve been busy this week.” She says, adding an eyebrow wiggle to the busy part.  
“What exactly do you mean with the ‘busy’?” I ask.  
She gives me a devious smirk and pulls out her phone and starts tapping away on it, she then turns it to me.  
I turn my head and instantly gasp in shock, as well as get a nosebleed. On the screen showed a half naked and wet Vergil with his arms around a black form, his body pressed deep into the black form. I was the black form underneath him, my eyes closed in the picture as my mouth is crushed against his, my hands splayed across his naked chest. I was too busy staring at it and shock and complete embarrassment to even notice that Carol had wondered out of the lane.  
“WATCH THE FUCKING ROAD!” Cassie screams, my head swivels back to find that we’re almost to the front grill to a Mack truck. I yank the steering wheel to the right sharply, swerving and barely missing the truck as it blazed on by, horn blaring and the guy giving me the finger.  
“SORRY!” I yell out my window, I turn to back to the road and rub the sleeve of my jacket under my nose to wipe away the blood. “HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET THAT!?” I yell at Cassie, I see her out of the corner of my eye to find her smirking and laughing.  
“Oh, Lady and the others have kept me in the loop.” She says, sliding her finger across the screen, her smile getting wilder and wicked, a flush coming to her cheeks. “You guys make a great couple by the way.” I growl as she just chuckles and puts away her phone.  
“SHUT UP! We aren’t a couple.” I say weakly, my face burning. Cassie just laughs.  
“Man you are so in denial.” She says through tears, I sigh and just keep on driving. “Turn here.” She says, I cut a hard right, making her slide and hit her head on my shoulder. “Oww! You did that on purpose!” she accuses me, rubbing her head.  
“Who me?” I say innocently and chuckle. Then pull into a parking lot of a really big building that said ‘East Capulet High, home of the demons.’ On the front of it, it was pretty big and looked clean and expensive. “Ironic.” I snort as I put Carol into park.  
“Tell me about,” Cassie scoffs getting out of Carol and closing her door. “And to top it off, all the kids here are the kids of the parents that support Conneling, FML.”   
“And how long has he been mayor?” I ask, closing my door and following her into the building. When we get inside we find a table full of kids with papers on it, a sign that said registration on it.  
“About a year, but he’s been protesting Dante and the guys for about three years.” She says, “And any business that sells to them got criticized by Conneling’s group, and since my family is a known contributor, well lets just say that I’ve been in front of a judge more times than I can remember for assault and battery against these assholes.” I smile at her and pat her shoulder. “Hey Dwayne, how’s the leg since last year?” she ask a guy sitting behind the table.  
The guy looks like a very annoying prick, or maybe I was stereotyping off the assholes at my school that wore Abercrombie and Fitch. “What do you think you little bitch.” He hisses at her, nope I was right, defiantly a prick.  
Cassie smiles and produces a paper form her pocket and puts in a basket on the table marked forms. “Well, it will teach you right to try and touch me.” I raise my eyebrow and just stare at them.  
“Something I’m missing here?” I muse.  
Cassie face palms, “Of course, Adrian this is Dwayne, say hello.”  
Dwayne looked me up and down with a scrutinizing look, and then scrunched up his face. “What the hell are they doing, letting in fags this year?”  
I look at Cassie who just rolls her eyes, “Says the guy who shops at Abercrombie and Fitch.” I remark. Cassie’s face lights up and she snickers.  
“What did you say you little Goth shit?” Dwayne spits at me, and I do mean spits, some hit my boot.  
“1) I’m not Goth, I just like black, and 2) look at the pictures on the wall at A&F, it’s like soft core gay porn.” Cassie starts bellowing out in laughter, she clutches her side. Dwayne’s fact gets dark with anger; he stands up and looks ready to jump across the table to strangle me.  
“Don’t even think about it buddy.” Cassie says wiping away the tears to her eyes. “He’s the newest member of Devil May Cry.”  
A gasp comes across the other students, Dwayne’s loses the angry face and goes into shock, then contorts with disgust. “So you’re the godless little freak.” I look down at my shirt; it was black and said ‘Atheism, a non-prophet organization.’  
“Actually I’m Agnostic; I just wore this shirt to piss people off, works doesn’t it.” I smirk at him.  
Dwayne starts to say something but an annoyingly cheerful voice rings out. “Oh, so you are the new student this year.” Me and Cassie whirl around at the same time to find a bombshell brunette girl in mildly skimpy clothes smiling wide. I don’t know why, but I just hate her automatically. Her eyes darken and scowls, “Cassie.” She says with scorn.  
I turn to face Cassie, she looks slightly smug but more annoyed. “Adrian, meet Mary Conneling, or as I call miss popular slut.”  
“Oh, so this is the girl you punched out.” I say aloud, slamming my fist into my open fist in a ‘now I see’ fashion.  
Mary lets out a noise of disgust, “Yeah, broke her noise but daddy bought her a new one, along with a new rack.” Cassie says.  
“Shut up!” Mary says.  
“Aw, save it for the swim team.” Cassie retorts, I just snicker.   
Mary lets out a tsk and turns to me, you know she looks awfully familiar. “Hey, I know your mother.” I conclude, she looks exactly like the bitch that tried to ram Carol with her car at the mall, wait didn’t Cassie says her last name is Conneling?  
Mary smiles triumphantly, “No surprise, after all, my mother is-”  
“A complete bitch, she tried to ram my car with hers, and your fathers an asshole to.” I deadpan.  
People around us suck in a gasp, Mary’s face darkens deeper. “And you’re the little shit that made a fool of my father and totaled my moms car.”   
I smirk and take a bow, “Guilty as charged, now if you excuse us I need to get my schedule.” I turn abruptly making my coat billow, another gasp rings out, crap the guns.  
People hit the deck and hands go up, “Don’t hurt us!” some random girl squeals. Some guy that looks like a rent-a-cop comes out of nowhere and points a gun at me, yeah we all have guns, I also brought knives to this party to.  
“Put the weapon down and get on you knees.” The school resource officer says, gun shaking slightly.  
“No you put yours down.” A new voice says. A tall black woman walks out of nowhere and puts her hand on the SRO’s guns and he lowers it. “This is the boy that we all had a meeting about.” The woman says, she then turns and looks at me with a smirk. “Boy, you two sure know how to start off a year, great to see you again Cassie.”  
Cassie smiles and hugs the woman. “Great to see you Aisha.” I clear my throat to get their attention. “Oh right, Adrian this is Aisha Tyler, the school’s librarian, Aisha this is-”  
“Adrian Black.” Aisha interrupts, she extends her hand out in a manner to shake hands. “We’ve been expecting you, nice job with Conneling by the way.”  
I smile and take her hand in mine, “Thanks, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Aisha smiles and lets go of my hands.  
She then turns to the others, “The school board and the police have all agreed that Adrian will be allowed weapons on an exception due to past events, and yes this is a special treatment.” She sounded smug as the other kids all look dumbfounded and lost for words.  
“But, that’s… that’s” Mary splutters.  
“Save it bitch, we don’t wanna listen to anything you say.” Cassie says, then extends her middle finger at her. Aisha and I burst out laughing.  
“How can you just stand there and do nothing, you’re a faculty member.” Dwayne fumed.  
Aisha shrugged her shoulders, “School doesn’t start till tomorrow, at the moment I’m just someone with a good sense of humor.”  
Dwayne’s face reddens and gets up out of his chair.   
“Hey Cassie?” I ask my friend.  
“Yeah?”  
“How many more days you got left on your parole?” she looks up and seems to be trying to remember.  
“Three.”  
I crack my knuckles, “Gotcha, guess I’ll have the honors then.” I take a step towards the table and make a fist, a crazy smile on my face as I prepare to beat the crap out of this prick.  
“Hold up.” Aisha says, placing a hand on my shoulder. “I may not be on the job, but I don’t want any fights, yet.” She says with a wicked gleam. “I want a video to this, so put it off till tomorrow when the security system is up and running would ya?”  
“MISS. TYLER!” Mary and Dwayne shout.  
“Deal” I say, backing out of my stance, “Guess you got lucky today.” I tell Dwayne.  
“Come on you two.” Aisha says, walking off, “We’ve got to get your schedules.” Me and Cassie follow behind her, all the while giving the shits we left behind the finger and making faces at them.  
We walk to a room that read ‘Counseling department’ on the door, we go in and soon walk out with our papers all ready to go.  
“Okay, I’ve got AP Bio first, AP stat second, AP Chemistry for third, maps fourth, AP Lit fifth, P.E sixth, and library aid seventh.” Cassie reads off, she turns up and smiles at Aisha, the librarian returns the smile and hugs her.  
“Saved the last period for you.” Aisha says with a smirk.  
“Hey, I’ve got all the same classes.” I remark aloud after glancing at my schedule, “You gave me a spot to?” Aisha nods her head yes and smirks more. “Thanks.”  
“No problem, now get the hell outta here and go enjoy your last day of freedom.” She says, shooing us off.  
Cassie and I laugh and run off to the parking lot. “Yes, yes, FUCK YES!” Cassie yells, fist pumps and cartwheels towards Carol. “This is going to be the best fucking year.”  
I just laugh and get into Carol, “She was cool.”   
“You bet your ass, she’s the best fucking person at this goddamn school. Hates the rich pricks as much as I do.” She then shakes her head giggling, and gives me a hug, “Can’t thank you enough for coming here.”  
“No problem.” I say pulling out of the parking lot, “But if you hate it here so much, why not just go to a different school?”  
“And let them win.” She scoffs.  
“I see your point, now where to?”  
“Back to DMC, I’ve got a tradition to uphold, and your going to be apart of it.” I look at her weirdly.   
“What exactly is this tradition?”  
“You’ll see, just drive.” I shrug and continue to drive on.  
*******  
“Okay, so whats in the bag?” I ask as we walk into Devil May Cry, Patty, Lucia, Trish and Nero are inside sitting around or playing pool.  
“Hey guys.” Cassie says with a smile.  
“Hey Cassie, what’s up?” Nero says boredly, he then eyes the bag and smirks, “Now I see.”  
“That time of the year again?” Trish ask, coming over she wears a smile.  
“Yeah, and I found some great one’s this year.” Cassie then walks over to the pool table and dumps the contents of the bag onto it. rolled up shirts of varying colors spread out across the table.  
“Okay, so what is this?” I say holding up one shirt, it was black and said ‘I’d rather be a smart ass than a dumb shit’, I chuckled and put it down.  
“My tradition, been doing it for four years now.” Cassie replies, then holds out a shirt, “The first day of school I wear the most offensive shirt possible, then when the principal tells me to take it off, I pull it off and show him the other one underneath it.”  
A smile breaks out across my face, “And how many does this usually take?”  
“Last year it was five.” Cassie says with a laugh. I smirk and pick my way through the pile.  
“Okay, you wear five, I wear five, make sure that they at least match in some way.” Cassie smirks and shakes her head, we spend the next 20 minutes looking through the shirts and found plenty that fit us, but we narrowed it down to five.  
“Okay this one is my last one.” Cassie says holding up a brown shirt that had three glasses that where cartoonized and had arms and legs, each where filled with a yellow liquid. The first said ‘I’m half full’ the middle one said ‘I’m half empty’ the last one read ‘I think this is pee!’, underneath it read ‘Realist the only ones that really know that’s going on.’ We all laugh aloud.  
“Fine, but this one’s mine.” I hold a light gray one that read ‘Children’s book titles that never made it to the best seller list.’ In red, underneath it read ‘You were an accident’ ‘Strangers have the best candy’ ‘The magic world inside the abandoned regfridgerator’ ‘the boy who died from eating all his vegatables’ ‘your nightmares are real!’ ‘Grandpa gets a casket’ ‘Dad’s new wife, Robert’ ‘Curious George and the high voltage fence’ ‘the pop up book of human anatomy’ ‘Whining, kicking and screaming to get what your way’ ‘What is that dog doing to that other dog?’ ‘Why cant Mr. Fork and Mrs. Electrical socket be friends?’ and ‘Daddy drinks because you cry.’   
Everyone was doubled over with laughter, “Oh my god, that is great.” Cassie says. She takes out her phone and looks at it, “Damn, 3:00 already, look I’ve gotta go.”A car horn blares outside, she then starts to gather up the shirts that I didn’t want. “I’ll be here in the morning around 7 or so, we’ll carpool to school.”  
“Okay,” I give her a hug, “See you then.” she walks out and waves everyone goodbye.  
“You think Vergil will be jealous?” Patty snickers to Trish, I instantly stiffen and spin around to glare at them.  
“A) don’t make me bring out Frelon and Guepe, and B) jealous of what?” I tell her, giving her the glare she deserved.  
“Aw come one, it was just a joke.” Patty whined. My hand went to my pocket, she shut up instantly.  
“Oh, I know, I also know that you guys sent Cassie the fucking pictures.” The girls turned their heads and gave a sheepish chuckle. “Now answer the question.”  
“She’s joking that Vergil may be jealous because you spend more time with Cassie and because you seem to be closer.” Nero said going back to his spot on the couch.  
“Why the hell would he be jealous?” I ask in confusion, seriously what the fuck is he talking about.  
“Ask him yourself, last time Dante said something about it I had to clean up the mess.” Nero remarked. I just sigh angrily and gathered up the shirts, the door of the shop opened then.  
“Aw come one Verge, whats wrong with staying here.” Dante said mockingly.  
“I am tired of sleeping on the couch, and now that I have some money I will be living in a place more suitable to my taste, hello Adrian.” Vergil remarked, I just blink at him, did he actually talk to me?  
Everyone else looks dumbfounded like me, but Lady breaks the silence. “Where’s my money Adrian?” she ask.  
I sigh and pull out my wallet, I then fork over 200. “Here you blood sucker.”  
“Now is that anyway to talk to someone who kind enough to help you out.” She quips, grabbing the money and stuffing it in her pockets. “Oh, and how do the they look by the way.”  
My mood brightens, pulling out Annie and Mila I show her. “They’re great so far, can’t wait to use them for real.”  
“No need to wait,” Dante says with a sigh, “We’ve got a job tonight, you and me.” Vergil’s face darkens slightly and he gives Dante a look, okay WTF anyone?  
“Okay, when do we leave?” I just ignore Vergil’s look and holster Annie and Mila.  
Dante yawns, “Now’s a good time, your driving though.”   
“Find, but don’t touch my radio.” I warn him, he just waves his hand and heads out the door. I then turn to Vergil and stare at him, “So your leaving?” a small part of me felt heavy and sad at this.  
“Yes,” he replies smoothly, face veiled. The small part of me grew bigger and my face dropped a little. “But its only a few minutes away from here.” The little pang of pain I felt lifted slightly.  
“Well that’s good, guess I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon.” I give him a small smile.  
“Yes you will.” He replies, his expression blank but pained.  
“Right, well see ya.” I say then head out the door, I felt jittery for some reason, ugh what a weird feeling.  
********  
“So kid,” Dante says with his feet propped up on Carol’s dash. We had just gotten done with a small job of dispatching some hell prides, but we both had gotten paid 2,000 grand each. “About something you know.” He finishes cryptically, then takes a bite of pizza we had gotten on the way back.  
“What exactly do I know?” I respond, then take another slice of pizza.  
“About my past.” He responds, then looks at me with dead eyes. Oh shit, Lady and her big ass mouth.  
“Okay then, figured sooner or later this would come out.” I respond, I wanted to take care of this calmly and not freak out, kinda hard to do when all you picture in your head that your gonna end up in a ditch. “What is it you want to talk about?”  
“Nothing much, just that I wanted to say that the past is the past, no need to bring it up understand.”  
“Perfectly clear.” I tell him, then take a bite of my slice.  
“Good, but I figured since you know mine, might as well know about yours, that way we both have enough incentive to keep our mouths shut.” I nearly choke on the pepperoni I was chewing, I turn to him and stare a second. “You heard me, only fair.”  
I gulp down the food and drive on for a minute of silence, “What exactly did you want to know?”  
“Well since you know about my past life, tell me bout yours.” I glower at the road.  
I let out a exasperated sigh and glare at the road. “Fine.” I mummer.  
“What’d ya say?”  
“I said fine.” I tell him, then take a deep breath. “I was born in new York to a family of five before I came along, well at least I thought I was born into that family. Anyway, I used to be a really good little boy, the doe eyed kid that followed around his mother to try and get her approval.”  
Dante lets out a snort, “Weren’t we all once.” He comments sardonically, “I still remember Vergil used to be like that.” I had a mental image of a chibi Vergil that looked like a very small Toshiro Hitsugaya with big wide doe eyes. “Anyway, you were saying.”  
“Uh, yeah, well after a while I realized that no matter what I did, they’d always hate me for some reason I didn’t know. So after that I turned into the little devil that they always called me, now that I think about it’s ironic how real of a self-full filling prophecy it is.” Dante chuckles slightly at this, “Anyway, my family was really religious, and I mean in REALLY religious.”  
“I can just picture you a choir boy.” He chided, I tightened up my grip on the steering wheel and gritted my teeth. “Geez was it something I said.” Dante remarked again.  
“No, it was just, we’ll it kinda hits a little close to home.” He gives me a bored raised eyebrow look.  
“How so?”  
I let out another sigh and signal to change lanes. “Well we went to this catholic church that was a few streets away from our apartment, and the priest there, Father Remington, ugh I still remember the way he used hover around me.” I run my hand up and down my arm to get rid of the goosebump feeling.  
“Oh, now I get it, so this priest decided he liked you huh?” he said.  
“Yeah, but I didn’t know that for sure, I just knew that he was someone that I needed to stay away from. But my parent’s had different plans for me, and Remington used that to his advantage.” My grip on the steering wheel was a death grip, the colors on my fingers glowing brightly. “I was already the outcast kid that started fights in school, and my parents couldn’t stand the rumors that spread around by everyone else about how bad their family was, so when Remington saw an opportunity he took it.”  
I paused and drank some of my drink. “Where we were from, the choir boys where the ones that where the star of their parents eyes, perfect in every way and brought pride to their parents. So when Remington suggested to my mom and dad that joining the choir would solve all my problems, and I would soon be the great little child that everyone wanted, of course they readily agreed.” I let out a breath and glared at the road again. “So one Sunday morning before mass, my mom told me that Remington wanted to talk to me afterwards about joining the choir, I didn’t want to go but mom persuaded me otherwise. So after three hours of listening to him preach about damnation to sinners and all that jazz, he escorted me to his office in the back of the church, telling my parents to be back in 2 hours and that I’ll be a changed boy.” Dante snorts at this and goes for the last slice of pizza.  
A soft silver glow under my gloves lights up the cab a little. “So when he take me back there, he locks the door behind him and tells me to relax. He then gives me some sacramental wine and tells me to drink up, I took a sip and pretended to actually drink it all the way. There was something in it of course, and that sip still affected me slightly. the next thing I know he’s-” I take a gulp as I feel my arms shake from nerves. “He started to undo my pants, saying that I’ve been a bad boy and that he’ll show me the way to god.” A shudder goes through me as I just grit my teeth, the lights of my fingers are now brightly lit up.  
Dante watches me with cold eyes as I count to ten and take a deep breath. “I pushed him away, he stumbled back into the desk and this desk ornament falls off of it. the next thing I know he pushes me onto the floor and starts yanking off my shirt, I was crying by then, even when my hand grasped the ornament, a brass figurine of the virgin mary.” I say with a sardonic laugh. “I don’t really remember much after that, only that I was crying as this hollow noise keep on sounding. Apparently I had bashed the bastards brains in, I had actually taken off three fourths of his skull and splattered so much gray matter around that it covered the entire room. Needless to say, my mother came in and found me like that, the cops cleared me in less than an hour, but that was the last time I ever went into new York, or the last day I saw my family alive.”  
We sat in silence for a few minutes, then Dante broke the ice. “Sad story kid, but you left it on a cliff hanger.”  
I give him a sad smirk, “Yeah, guess I did, you still want to hear the happy ending?”  
“Nah, those tells are for kids, why not stick to the truth.” His eyes glimmer slightly in the passing lights of other cars.  
I just shake my head, “Yeah, your right.” I then change lanes again and drink another gulp. “Well, after I got out of processing, my family took me home, which was surrounded by our neighbors and fellow church goers, all where yelling at me, calling me a bastard, murderer, devil, anything you can think of. My family couldn’t take the bad social standing, so they loaded up my shit and we all went on a little car ride. After about 8 hours we were at my Uncle Phil’s house, they dropped me off and drove off without a word.”   
“They got four feet away when I ran after them, calling them every name in the book, bawling my eyes out for no reason other than the fact that I was abandoned. I was halfway down the street when I picked up a rock, they where passing through a stoplight at this four-way stop that was heavily trafficked. I threw it at them, it hit the back windshield, my dad being the hot head he was speed up to make a u-turn to come back and beat the shit out of me. But halfway through the turn a semi-truck came through. Next thing I see is them being flipped over, skidding along the road, then sliding into a gas station.” A tear slid down my cheek, a hiccup escaped my throat but only the one. “The pump they hit started spraying gas everywhere, and somehow it ignited. So there’s my past for you, I killed my family, so now are we even?” I look at him, my eyes burning with a few unshed tears.  
He doesn’t say anything for a few minutes, instead he eats his last slice of pizza. “Yeah, kid we’re even, but kid.”  
“What?” I ask scornfully  
“Don’t think you’re the only one to have killed your family.”  
“Yeah, I know.” I say sadly, everyone at Devil May Cry knew what it was like to do what I had done.  
“Oh and kid.” I look at him, “Your not alone now.”  
I stare at him blankly, then break out into a smile. “Yeah, I know that now, thanks Dante.”  
He chuckles, “No problem, but I have one more thing to say.”  
“Lay it on me.” I challenge him.  
“You can date my brother.” He says coyly with mock and amusement.  
“DANTE YOU FUCKING IDIOT!”   
Alucardismaster: Wow, I really need to take some anti-depressants.  
Adrian: your telling me, geez what a downer.  
Vergil: agreed.  
Adrian: oh, um hi Vergil *Blushes* um did you read that?  
Vergil: no I haven’t yet, I was just agreeing that the author is very depressing.  
Alucardismaster: HEY!  
Adrian: oh shut it! alright then Vergil, shall we take it from here?  
Vergil: yes.  
Adrian & Vergil: leave a review or comment at the end of the chapter.  
Alucardismaster: or I’ll hold the chapters hostage.  
Everyone else: WHAT!?  
Seriously, leave a fricken review people!


	14. School sucks

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or its own characters, just my OC’s  
Dedicated to crazynachi, thanks for the beta reading.  
Recap: “Don’t think you’re the only one to have killed your family.”  
“Yeah, I know.” I say sadly, everyone at Devil May Cry knew what it was like to do what I had done.  
“Oh and kid.” I look at him, “You’re not alone now.”  
I stare at him blankly, and then break out into a smile. “Yeah, I know that now, thanks Dante.”  
He chuckles, “No problem, but I have one more thing to say.”  
“Lay it on me.” I challenge him.  
“You can date my brother.” He says coyly with mock and amusement.  
“DANTE YOU FUCKING IDIOT!”   
I was already up before Cassie got here at 7 that morning, I was attempting to make myself breakfast, and so far I had only managed to heat up last night’s left over pizza, no wait it’s from two days ago.  
Dante and I had gotten back from our job at around one in the morning; I had hit the sack right after that. So here I was, sitting on the couch, eating two day old pizza and drinking a bottle of calypso. Fully dressed, freshly showered in an actually working shower, with all my school stuff stuffed inside my big old backpack.  
Cassie walked through the door as Nero walked down the stairs. “Hey Nero.” She says casually.  
He yawns and waves, “Mornin’, so how’s it feel to be a senior?” why do people always ask that?  
“Better than last year so far.” She responds, she then turns to me and I see that she has a McDonald’s bag in hand.  
“If that’s for me, I am going to kiss you.” I tell her, eyeing the bag and sniffing the delicious smell of hash browns.  
“Well then pucker up.” She says, and then tosses me the bag. I catch it and tear into it. I was halfway done with the meal when I noticed her first shirt. It was a beige color that red ‘fuck you, you fucking fuck.’ I smirked at it and stood up, finishing off the food she gave me. “Now where’s my kiss?” she asks.  
I kiss my hand and blow it at her, “Happy.”  
She pouts until she notices my shirt and smiles, I wore a black shirt that said ‘People say I have a bad attitude, I say fuck’em.’ “Now I’m happy.”  
“Good, guess we should go then.” I say, and throw my bag over my shoulder.  
“Aw, I wanted to say goodbye to Dante.” She pouts.  
“Well, do what Lady does to get him up.” I advise her.  
“Here,” Nero says, handing her Blue Rose, “You can use this on him.”  
“Nah, I have a better idea.” She says. Cassie then goes to the kitchen, “Hey Nero, you got a bucket?”  
Nero and I share an instant smile and head after her to help find the bucket, turns out it was under the sink. Cassie puts it under the faucet and fills it up, me and Nero go to the fridge and carefully open the door, we both have been attacked by the blue fuzz and we were ready to kill it. Luckily it seems that I had gotten rid of it yesterday, so we just shrug and he grabs the ice cube tray.  
“Oh that just makes it so much better.” Cassie coos, she takes the tray and pops all of the cubes into the bucket.  
“And I know how to make it even greater.” Nero says, and then hurries off to Dante’s desk. I grab the bucket and I and Cassie follow him.   
“Here we go.” He says with glee, he turns around and we see him holding a spiked tri-nunchaku.  
“Cerberus?” I ask.  
“Yep, I’ve learned how to use pretty much all of the other devil arms.” Nero brags. Cassie and I share an eye roll as he dips one of the spike tips of Cerberus into the bucket. Instantly a chill vapor rises from the water and I feel the cold over my hands.  
“Okay, I think that’s good enough.” I say, then head towards the stairs, Cassie and Nero follow, they both are trying to suppress laughter and snickers. I concentrate on my steps to keep them even and try to make as little noise as possible while going up the stairs. Cassie pushes open the door on the right that’s at the top of the stairs.   
Compared to Nero’s room, this one is complete and utter shit. The walls looked like that from the yellow wallpaper story, mold and some sort of fungus growing on it, and a couple big stains on them. The floor was covered with discarded underwear and pants, which is strange since I’ve only seen Dante wear one pair of pants, well two if you count the chaps. And lying face up on the bed, arms tangled in the sheets is Dante, and oh my god, I think he’s naked! No wait, I see the underwear, phew, weird I didn’t have a fan boy moment, and I just shrug it off and silently walk to the bed.  
Dante is sleeping like a baby, kinda looks like it to, a baby with stubble that is. I just smile evilly and tip the bucket up and watch as the water pours on him.  
“WHAT THE HELL!?” he shouts, jumping right out of the bed, he’s soaked in water and Goosebumps are running up and down his skin, I just smile and drop the bucket on his foot. “Ouch, you little, what the hell was that for?”  
“For last night’s little comment.” I remark, then turn around and barrel down the stairs, apparently Cassie and Nero already left, oh great, the demotivational poster for insight, they were smart and left a long time ago.  
I got to the end of the stairs and found Nero waiting by the door, holding out my bag, the door was open and I saw Cassie in Carol, already started and purring.  
“Thanks.” I tell him while grabbing my bag.  
“No problem, see ya.” He calls as I slide across Carol’s hood and hop in. I release the E-brake and shift into first, then step on the gas. Cassie is laughing, doubled over and banging her fist on the dash.  
“Oh my god, that was priceless.” She says, wiping a tear from her eye. “And he looked great without the clothes.” She added with a coy smile and wiggling eyebrows.  
“Yeah he did, but-”   
“But what?” she ask, curious.  
I shrug and shift into second, “I don’t know, I just didn’t really feel anything.” I say quizzically, I mean Dante had a great body, but I just didn’t have those fanboy moments like I did with Vergil.  
“What if it was Vergil almost naked and soaked with water?” Cassie said a devious smirk in place.   
A picture of Vergil having a wet sheet wrapped around his waist comes to my mind, my face flushes as heat runs through my body, and of course my nose started to gush like old faithful.  
“Gotcha.” Cassie declared as my hand went to my nose. I shift my lefts slightly to get a more comfortable position, damn teenage hormones; my pants are to fricken tight.  
“Yeah, yeah, just shut up and plug in my Ipod.” I remark. Cassie smirks and starts to dig through my backpack, then produces my Ipod and hooks it up to the auxiliary cord I have attached to my radio.  
“Whats you wanna listen to?” she ask, scrolling through my list.  
“I have a playlist that says school, pick that would ya.” Soon the beginning beats to ‘Rose tint my world’ from the Rocky Horror Picture Show starts playing.  
“I love this movie!” Cassie declares after a few seconds of listening. “We have got to go see it in theaters on Halloween, that would be awesome.” As much as I would like to watch the movie, I really would, it was just that the aspect of Halloween was what brought me down. “Whats wrong?”  
I sigh as the song continues on, “Sorry, it’s just that I’m not a huge fan of the day of Halloween.”  
Cassie looks like I just punched a kitten, “You hate Halloween!”  
“No, I don’t Halloween, I actually love it, it’s just the date.” She raises her eyebrow and seems to be lost, “Can you keep a secret from Patty?”  
Now she just looks offended, “Oh come on, I may be somewhat friends with her, but we’re not close like that.” She did have a point.  
I sigh and take a lift, “My birthday is on October 31st.”   
“Are you serious? You are so lucky!” Cassie shouts, then notices my face and drops the smile, “But I take it you have a reason why you don’t like the date.”  
I nod my head as the song changes to ‘Sweet transvestite’, “My family is my reason, and they made my birthday into a big ole shit-fest. So you can kinda see why I don’t like the date right?”  
“Yeah I can, sorry for dragging it up.” She says sadly.  
“It’s fine, hey I’ll gladly go watch it with you.” A small smile spreads across her face, and then it gets replaced with a blank look of disgust as I pull into the school’s parking lot. “Are you ready for highschool drama?”  
She snorts and unplugs my Ipod, “Yeah, I’ve got my camera.”  
“And I’m on the phone with the cable network, by the end of today will have a great new reality show.” I finish the joke, then pull the E-brake and cut the engine.  
“You might wanna take the spark plugs out, no telling what asshole will try to jack your ride.” Cassie advises while grabbing her backpack, I grab mine and look at her with my eyebrow arched. “This is a classic car; some of the guys here would kill to have it.”  
“Yeah, and I’ll put them in the ground if they try, but I’ll take your advice.” I open the door and hit the lock. I then go to the front of Carol and pop the trunk, then spend about a minute trying the unplug the spark plug. You see cars before 1951 and the invention of the V8 engine were all lined up in a straight line, so it takes a bit to locate the plugs since the position is different on each straight engine.  
“Oh, by the way do you have those tires that won’t go flat even if punctured?” she asks again after locking and closing her door.  
“You mean run-flats?” she nods her head, “Yeah, are you telling me that someone will slash my tires?” a little bit of anger was creeping into my voice; I close the hood down violently.  
“Yep pretty much, it’s what happened to my car last year after I punched miss slut’s lights out.” Cassie replied with a shake of her head.  
“Well, the only thing I have to say to that is ‘Punch your lights out-” I start to sing.  
“Hit the pavement, that’s what I call entertainment.” Cassie continue the Mindless Self indulgence song, she cross her arm around my back.  
“Causing problems make you famous.” I sing on key, throwing my arm across her shoulder, we start to skip to the door.  
“ALL THIS VIOLENCE MAKES A STATEMENT!” we both shout then burst out into laughter as we open the front doors. And the first thing I see is Aisha the librarian, and some bald guy.  
“AISHA!” Cassie shouts, then runs to her and gives her a hug, Aisha laughs and hugs her back, hey whats with the camera on her wrist. “Ready?” Cassie asks with a wide smile.  
“You bet.” Aisha says, holding up the camera, “Oh Adrian, I see your joining in to.” I do a ‘huh’ look and she points to my shirt.  
“Oh, yeah I am.”  
“Great, now you two strike a pose then, make sure I can read the shirts.” Me and Cassie stand shoulder to shoulder at an angle, my left hand on my hip, Cassie’s right on hers, both of our arms crossed behind the others back.  
Aisha smiles and laughs as she snaps two pictures, “Is that truly nessacary?” the bald man asked.  
“Oh, hey Clint.” Cassie remarks boredly.  
“That is Mr. Serts to you Miss. Bordeaux.” The man, Serts, chastises Cassie. “Now, shall we continue on like every year?”  
“Ah Clint, you finally learned.” She remarked, “Oh Adrian, this here is Clint Serts, the school principal.” She introduces.  
Serts looks me up and down and narrows his eyes. “Young man, do you have any idea what the dress code is here?”  
“I have a good idea, and I also know that normal kids aren’t supposed to be allowed guns on campus.” I remark with a smile.  
He just scowls, “Yes well, you wouldn’t happen to know the definition of normal would you.”   
“Aw, touché, but I have a counter argument, there is no such thing as normal, only different degrees of dysfunctional and crazy.”  
“Of which, you are neither, you little monster.” He replied calmly, “Now take those things off.”  
I just roll my eyes and slid off my coat, then peel off my shirt, Cassie does the same. We strike another pose and Aisha laughs and snaps two more photos’s while Serts’s scowl deepens.  
My shirt was beige and showed a walther ppk pistol on it, it read ‘Guns don’t kill people, crazy mother fuckers do.’ Cassie’s was white and read ‘FEMA’ underneath it read ‘evacuation plan, Run mother fucker run!’ we both laugh as Serts looks even more angry, another plus.  
“OFF!” he shouts, by this time we have a group of people looking at us.  
We both smirk and peel off the shirts, I make sure to turn and show off Mila and Annie. A collective gasp and a few kids scampering off later, I and Cassie are both posing in matching black shirts. We had the same gun on our shirts outlined in white, but on mine it read ‘If at first you don’t succeed, reload and try again.’ on hers it read ‘Guns don’t kill people, it’s mostly the bullets.’  
“TAKE THEM OFF NOW!” Serts screamed, Aisha was smiling now as we shed another set of shirts and threw them into my backpack.  
Now I was wearing a black shirt that read ‘LIFE- it’s sexually transmitted and always fatal.’ Cassie was wearing a gray one that read ‘With all due respect, you’re an ASSHOLE.’ We go through the same routine of poses, shouting and peeling off a shirt. Now I’m wearing the last one before the final shirt.  
Now I was wearing a dark gray shirt that read, ‘I’d tell you to go the HELL, but I work there and I don’t want to see you every day.’ Ironic due to my job, Cassie was wearing a similar color shirt but hers read ‘the road to Hell is paved with everything that feels like heaven.’ True that.  
“That’s four, are we sticking to the same pattern as last year miss. Bordeaux?”  
“Never know Clint, we may have a whole bag full of them.” She replied cryptically. He frowned and then motioned for us to take off the shirts.  
We ended up in the shirts that we said would be our last ones, mine that was about the title of children’s books that never made the best seller list, and Cassie’s that had the three cartoon glasses about realism. “These good enough for ya?” I ask annoyed.  
Serts tries to say something, but finally shuts up and shakes his head yes. We grin and pick up our stuff; we have about 15 minutes till the bell rings.  
“See you 7th.” Cassie calls to Aisha as we head off towards our lockers.  
“See ya.” She replies. Aww today is going great so far.  
-Lunch-  
“Doesn’t seem like this year is going to be so bad.” I remark as we make our way towards our lockers. We had just come from lit and it was rather easy in my opinion.  
“Yeah, it also helps that she’s a new teacher here, the last one was a real bitch.” Cassie remarks as she puts her stuff in her locker, mine was right next to her, awesome, and I was putting my stuff in mine. “But I think that our major problems will be Bio and Chem., thank god we have a shit ton of new teachers.”   
Her remark led me to think about it, I haven’t heard anything about the last teachers, which is strange since people usually gripe about what happened to old teachers that people liked, and then I remember what Aisha had said yesterday. She did say something about past events were the reason why I was allowed weapons.  
“Cassie, what happened here in the past?” she stiffens slightly and turns to me with a sad smirk.  
“Figured it out did ya?”   
“Yeah, I just connected the dots, what happened here that would make the school board allow me to carry guns?”  
“Why don’t you tell me your theory.” She replied, and then closed her locker; I grab my lunch box and closed mine.  
“That demons came to the school and killed them.” I replied, a few people in the hall looked at us with shock and then disgust, and then scampered off.  
“Your right on the money,” Cassie replied, “Last year a demon came to the school in the skin of a student it had killed, it had set up a few portals throughout the school and let a flurry of its buddies in. but what they didn’t anticipate was that a number of sports games were scheduled that day in other cities, so the school was let early and the only ones left were some of the teachers and a few kids.”  
“I get it, so the teachers that are new this year replaced the ones that either died or quit right?”  
“Exactly, Aisha would have been one of those teachers that’d be dead right now if it weren’t for the fact that she had an arsenal of holy water in her office in the library.” Cassie seemed a little bit hollow when she said this.  
“And so would you if you hadn’t of been there I take It.” she looked up at me and beamed sadly.  
“Yep, I was in there doing homework waiting for my dad to pick me up when we both heard the screams, but it wasn’t exactly our first time dealing with demons, so we both knew what to do.” We reach the lunch room and see the congestion of students in two separate lines that lead up to the actual cafeteria part, everyone else was already seated and some had take out at their tables. “What do you have for lunch?” she ask after seeing the crap they were serving, you figure that at a school where kids to the social elite go to there’d be better food, that’s public school for you.  
“Two day old pizza.” I respond lifting my lunch bag.  
She looks at the bag, then back at the line, and then repeats it twice, “I’ll buy the drinks.” She finally says, “There’s a good spot over near the pillar at the far corner.” I nod my head and go off to the pillar table; it was near the far corner of the room and was empty at the moment.  
I sat down and started pulling out the slices of pizza, it may be two days old but it was good pizza, so I had brought around 6 slices with me, so we can spit them up evenly. I was about to bite into my first slice when someone cleared their throat.  
I turn my head slightly and see a group of kids standing, the guys wearing letterman jackets and the girls looked like the cheerleader type. “You’re the new kid here right?” the guy up in front said, I just nodded my head and took a bite of my pizza, aw pepperoni. The guy seems a little ticked off that he was intimidating as he thought he was, hah; face off against Vergil or demons, hell even Grandma Florence and you’ll learn not to flinch at pathetic guys like this. He leaned down and put his hands on the table, “Since your new and all, I’ll let you off for not knowing your place, now move, and this is our table.”   
I lean forward and lean one my elbow and take another bite, chewing slowly as I inch closer to the guys face. I finish chewing and swallow, “Don’t see your name anywhere.” I respond.  
The guys face darkens in anger at my defiance and growls slightly, ooh, I’m shaking in my boots. He then reaches forward and grabs a fist full of my shirt and pulls me closer to him, I go with him and look at him boredly. “Do you know who I am you little freak, now get your ass up and move.”   
I just bore into him and take another bite, when I get done I put the slice down and then place my hand on his wrist. “You have one warning and this is it, get your hand off of me.” I don’t squeeze my hand, I know that I could break his wrist without barely any exertion of force, but I wanted this to be fun.  
“Or you’ll do what?” he challenges with a sneer, I just smirk and start to apply a little force, his face slowly does a 180, it goes from the arrogant sneer to that of surprise then pain. He lets go of my shirt as his mouth forms an ‘O’.   
“I’d say you better buzz off,” Cassie interrupts; I turn my head and see that she’s carrying to cans of Dr. Pepper, my favorite. “Or he might just break your arm clean in two, saw him do it to a demon.”  
The rest of the group all look at her in shock and gasp, then slowly as a group turn to me, “Yo…. You’re that kid!” one of the girls stutters.  
I smile and let go of the douches wrist, “Guilty as charged, though actually I just twisted its arm then kicked it in two, want me to show you?” Cassie laughs and sits down next to me while the others shake their heads and back away.  
But the guys is much stupider than he seems to be, “This won’t be the end of this.” He threatens.  
“Oh, a cliché line, I am so scared.” I retort and open up my can. The guy scowls and then stalks off.  
“I love you right now.” Cassie jokes with a big smile, then opens up her can with one hand and grabs a slice with the other.  
“Thanks, love you to.” I respond with a smirk, then take a sip, “Oh, I also have an apple if you want it, I added it on a whim and because it would go bad if left in the kitchen.” I then pull an apple from my bag.   
“Huh, reminds me of a shirt I once read, ‘An apple a day will keep anyone away, when thrown hard enough’.” I laugh and take another bite.  
I then see another table at the other side of the cafeteria, it was Mary Conneling’s table, and she was motioning for a girl to sit next to her. “Hey, isn’t that Abbey from Bio and Chem.?” I ask.  
Cassie turns, “Where?” I point to Mary’s table and she looks, then instantly scowls. “Aw shit!” she snarls.  
“What?” she shakes her head?  
“They’re gonna give her a ‘washout’ greeting.” She tells me, I must have looked clueless because she sighed and started explain. “It’s where they take liquid white out and cartons of milk, mix them together and pour it on the new kid after inviting them sit with them.”  
My mood sours, “I take it they did it to you right.” She shakes her head and glares back at the table.  
“Four years ago, about the same time I met Dante and the crew.” She seemed a bit sad at this remembrance. We both shot up to our feet when we see two girls carrying a bucket between them, I then think about what Cassie said, an apple a day huh?  
“Give me the apple.” I tell her, she turns with an arched brow, but when she sees my face gives me the apple. I stand away from the table and put my hand behind me in a pitchers stance, every other students eyes are all on the girls as they creep up on the table, Abbey is completely oblivious. The girls were five feet away when I chucked the apple at one of the bitches head.  
“ABBEY, GET DOWN!” Cassie shouts as the apple flies over the cafeteria, the girl in question turns her head to us and then turns her head again to see the girls with the bucket, Mary who’s sitting next to her looks like she’s about to explode.   
The apple is about a foot away from the girls when Abbey scoots back from the table and jumps away with her things in tow, the girls don’t see the apple and get ready to chuck the bucket when it hits one of them in the side of the head. Bitch one pitches forward and sideways, bitch two follows along and flings the bucket, it goes off course as it gets released from their grasp. The liquid spills out from it and goes straight to the table of Mary, Dwayne and the other bastards and bitches. It hits Mary in the face and splashes everyone else around her, and then the bucket hits Dwayne in the head and knocks him backwards.  
The entire room is quiet, except me and Cassie, because we’re doubled over and laughing our asses off. Abbey looks on in disbelief, and then her face contorts in rage, she steps up to Mary and slams her tray full of taco soup onto her head, then stalks towards the girls who were carrying the bucket. They were both getting up, but when back down when Abbey punched their lights out at the same time.  
Me and Cassie whistle and clap as she comes over to our table, and Principal Serts comes to the aid of Mary and her crowd. She reaches our table with a small smile as another teacher goes for the girls that Abbey laid out.  
“Thanks for the help.” She says, “Can I sit here?”  
“Hell yeah.” We say at the same time, our smiles mirroring each other. She smiles and sits down.  
“Here,” I say giving her a slice of pizza, “and no problem.”  
“Thanks, Adrian and Cassie right?” she asks taking the slice.  
“Uh huh, here have one of mine.” Cassie says, and then gives Abbey one of her slices. “You need a drink just ask.”  
“Thanks again, names Abbey by the way.” She then extends her hand to us. I take it first, then Cassie.  
“So Abbey, did you get the Biology homework at all?” Cassie asks, I just laugh and continue eating.  
-P.E, sixth period.-  
Lunch had gone by pretty much as I expected it would, Cassie and I had made a new friend in Abbey, and Serts had come by to our table to yell at us. Until I pointed out that they were going to play a cruel prank on Abbey that could lead up to a potential lawsuit that had shut him up. Mary had to take a shower in the girl’s locker room, there was still white in her hair and patches on her skin, and was now wearing a cheerleader’s uniform that left little to the imagination.  
At the moment, the three of us, Mary’s group, and the group of kids that had tried to take our table were all in the gym getting ready for hell. A guy in slacks and a dress shirt comes up to us, and blows his whistle softly.  
“I’m coach Mayo, in this class I don’t expect anything much, just fifteen minutes of walk and another 20 of some sort of physical activity, the last 15 you can do whatever you want.” That sounded reasonable to me. “But I have rules, you can be in your ordinary clothes, we don’t make you wear uniforms to exercise,” now that sounded great, “But you cannot wear the following.” He said raising up his clipboard, oh crap. “None of the following are allowed while you exercise: coats, slippers or flat soled shoes with no traction, gloves with metal on them, collars, removable sleeves, fake nails, earrings, necklaces of any kind, rings.” Shit on a shingle. He raises his head at us and glares softly, “Alright, take them off people.”  
A lot of the kids moan and groan, well except the three of us, we just sigh as we take off the things listed. Most of the whiners are from the prep section, “Anyone with glued on fake nails will walk the entire time of class.” A good portion of the girls cry out in protest.  
Cassie peels off her arm sleeves and her plastic black spider ring and puts them in my coat pocket. Abbey takes of her thin jacket that’s for looks, her rings and earrings and does what Cassie does. I sigh and take off my gloves first, Abbey’s eyes widen a little, I then take off my collar, and Cassie goes doe eyed. Putting them in my coat pocket I slid it off and lay it down on the bleacher seat behind me.  
By now, everyone in the room is looking at my arms and throat, also Mila and Annie in their holsters on my belt. “No arm sleeves.” Coach remarks with annoyance, he doesn’t see the guns because I’m facing him.  
“They aren’t arm sleeves.” I tell him, then hold up my hands and show him.  
His eyes narrow slightly, “Either you take them off or I will.” He warned.  
“How bout I show you that they’re real.” I tell him with a sigh.  
“Sure, I could use a laugh.” He says. I shrug and peel off my shirt for a fifth time that day. A collective gasp rings out as I turn slightly and take it off the rest of the way. The lights on my arms and hands are pulsating slightly as they all look. Coach seems a little shocked and silent but finally says something. “Sorry kid, I knew who you were but I needed to see it with my own eyes.”  
“No problem, can I put my shirt back on?”   
“Go ahead, the rest of ya, get walking.” He shouts. A collective groan goes out as they all start treading the gym floor. “I don’t want you starting anything with those guns boy.” He warns me.  
“No need to worry, there empty.” I tell him and tread off.  
I follow behind Cassie and Abbey while pulling the shirt back on. “So, what did you guys think of the little show?” I ask them.  
Abbey is the first one to say anything, “Did it hurt?”  
“Yeah it did, but it doesn’t hurt know.”I say calmly, and then model my hand for her.  
“Well, at least you’re open about it.” Cassie says arms behind her head. “You could have hidden it from all of us, so why bother.”   
“Yeah your right,” Abbey says, “Sorry I acted like that.”  
“No problem, now, let’s think about our strategy for avoiding those assholes.” I say.  
-Library, 7th period-  
The rest of sixth had gone on smoothly, we ended up playing dodgeball. So needless to say, the three of us on a team mixed with a few of the other kids, kicked the other teams ass. Now I was shelving books while Cassie was working on her half of the Biology homework, we split it up between us.  
I made a sound of disgust as I shelved twilight, “Why do we have four copies of the entire series?” I ask.  
“Because of popular demand.” Aisha says from further down the shelf. “It would seem that these kids can’t tell the difference between love and a fucking stalker.”  
Cassie and I laugh, “I know right, if I saw Edward in my room, I’m going for Annie and Mila.” I quip as I shelf the final copy.  
“Sounds good to me, but bring back Taylor Laughtner for me would ya?” Aisha says with a smirk.  
“Oh, me too.” Cassie adds in.  
“Fine, but I get him first.” I retort, they both laugh at that, then my cell rings. “Um can I?” I ask Aisha sheepishly.  
“Why the hell do you think you’re in here boy? To actually help?”  
“Yeah sorry.” I then dig out my phone out of my pocket. “Whats up?” I ask, knowing that only Trish, Lady or Dante would be calling me, well Cassie would be to, but logic is on my side for that one.  
“Got a job for ya kid.” Dante said over the phone. “The sites four miles from your school.”  
“This from Morrison or a customer with a password?” I ask, Morrison meant that there wouldn’t be any protesters; a customer with a password always meant the opposite. I think we should check the phone for a wire tap.  
“Customer.” Dante replied. I cursed under my breath.  
“Text me the location, I’ll get there in time.”  
“Great, Vergil will meet you there.” Dante says with humor, and then hangs up.   
I yank the phone from my ear and stare at it stupidly; did he say what I think he said?  
“Got a job I take it.” Cassie remarks, closing the textbook.  
“Yeah,” I sigh, “sorry.”  
Cassie just waves it away with her hand, “No need, I’m going with.”  
“I don’t think that’s such a good idea.” I say quietly.  
She puts her hands on her hips and glares at me, “Why, do you think I don’t know how to protect myself.” Then she surprises me by reaching behind her back and pulling out a micro Uzi. How the hell did I not see that? “You’re not the only one who knows there way around a gun.”  
I hold up my hands in surrender, “Fine, let’s go, sorry Aisha.” I say grabbing my bag; I had brought it along so we could get straight to parking lot after school.  
“No problem, just go and kick some ass for me.”  
We both laugh and sprint to the door, “Will do.” I call back, then head to the parking lot.  
-A few minutes later-  
After about five minutes of driving I found the place, it was a home improvement store like Lowes or Home Depot. What is it with demons and big ass stores?  
I pulled up into a parking lot to find a mob of people that were but missing the torches, I saw a few with pitchforks so I couldn’t add that to the missing list. What I could add was a grenade, missile, or some other type of explosive launcher. I mean these people were armed to the teeth with weapons from axes to guns, I even saw a guy with a .22 rifle. What a joke. But the only thing that was really scary was Vergil standing alone opposite of the mob, and he looked calmly stoic, which I learned translated to pissed off.  
“Looks like someone’s about to die.” Cassie remarks, I nod my head.  
I pull into a spot and pulled the e-brake and cut the engine. Getting out we lock the doors and make our way over to Vergil. both he and the crowd turned to us and glared as I step further, oh hey I see father asshole from the last time, now he’s carrying a hunting shotgun, I could tell because it was camo and looked fairly well used.  
“You’re late.” Vergil says with a flat tone, yep he was really pissed.  
“Sorry, Cassie advised me to take out the spark plugs from my car to prevent it from getting jacked, had to put them back in.” he then notices Cassie and eyes her coldly.  
“Hey Vergil.” she says with a wave.  
“Cassie,” he says slowly like it taste bad, what’s his problem? “Why are you here?”  
“I’m here to watch the entertainment.” She replies with a smirk. “Even if you don’t care about my safety, I can take care of myself.” She replies, and then pulls out her Uzi, she calls it kitten apparently.  
“Your right, I don’t care, but I’m glad that you won’t be a bother.” Vergil says.  
“Are you just going to ignore us?” father asshole asks annoyed.  
“Trying to.” I tell him, arms crossed, “Now would anyone care to tell us why the hell there’s armed mob here.”  
Now he looks smug, “We are here to show that the citizens of Capulet City do not need such charlatans to aid us in ridding the world of demons.” He declared, and members of the mob cheered in agreement. Apparently the mob had a few members that weren’t part of the whole ‘fight for god’ thing, and they looked like they were professionals when I came to fighting with living beings, mercenaries?  
“And so what, you guys think that by picking up some axes, guns and knives, throwing some holy water and blessing them that you can just go out and chop down some demons.” Cassie said bitingly. She then snorted in mock laughter, “Yeah right, you guys will be dead in a matter of minutes.”  
“That is what I have been trying to say to these dullards.” Vergil replied with a scowl.  
“Define dullard please.” Cassie asked.  
“A stupid or insensitive person, synonymous with dimwit or dunce.” He tells her informatively.  
“Alright, so it’s a better way to say idiot.” Cassie mused aloud.  
“Yes, though an idiot is actually a stupid person that has the mental capacity below that of a three year old, it is a better way to say an idiot.”  
“Huh, you learn new things every day.” Cassie says.  
“Are you insulting us?” father asshole asks.  
“No, we’re actually just figuring out ways to help you all.” I remark sarcastically.   
Father asshole starts to say something when a smooth laughter fills the air. We all turn to see one of the guys I think is a mercenary laughing; he’s wearing a ground length black trench coat buttoned up.  
“I’m sorry padre, but they are some funny people.” The guy says.  
Father asshole narrows his eyes, “Rowan, be quiet.” He then turns to us and scowls. “No matter what happens, we are not leaving.”  
Vergil takes a step towards him and fixes him a gaze, the asshole backs away slightly.  
“I’ve got an idea.” I say aloud. Everyone turns to me and glares. “How bout we do what Odysseus did in the Odyssey.”  
Everyone in the mob save for a few people all look at me stupidly or confused. Vergil, Cassie, Father Asshole and the Rowan guy all look at me quizzically.  
“How can we do that?” Cassie asks, “We’d need a long bow and you’d have to commit about 300 acts of second degree murder.”  
“No, it’d be first degree since he thought of it before hand,” Rowan corrects her, “Odysseus killed the suitors for his wife in second degree, also it was 100 suitors he killed, but she is right about the question.”  
“Explain your idea to us please.” Vergil asked, wow did he just say please?  
“Well, think of it like this, the demons are the bow, the money is Penelope,” I then wave my hand towards the mob and us, “And we’re all the suitors, or in our case Odysseus, and trying to get Penelope, or the money.”  
“But in the Odyssey, Odysseus let the suitors try to string his bow before he himself strung it and killed the suitors.” Father asshole mused.  
“Are you saying that we should allow these asinine dullards go first?” Vergil asked, a little bit of venom in his voice.  
“Asinine means senseless right?” Cassie asked Vergil, he glared at her and nodded his head.  
“Yes, I am saying that they go first, remember how I said that they were the suitors.”  
Vergil’s scowl lessened with realization, he then relaxed his body a little bit. “Yes, I do see your point, it is a good idea.” He then turned to father asshole, “You and your men can go in first.” Everyone’s face in the mob dropped, they’re jaws hitting the ground.  
“Wait!” Cassie says aloud, we all turn to her, the ‘what’ look on our faces. “Where’s the guy who’s paying, we need to clarify something.”  
A small mousy guy comes towards us, “Yes, I’m the owner, what is your question?”  
Cassie then points to the mob, “If these dumbasses die, will it get taken out of the money you’ll pay them?” she then points to me and Vergil.  
The mob looks angry and starts to protest, Vergil quiets them all with a glare. Okay, he may not be on Grandma Florence’s level, but he’s close to it.  
“No,” the man says, “I don’t care what happens; I just want them dead with as little damage done to my store as possible.”  
“Works for me.” I say.  
“As does it for me.” Vergil says, and then turns to Father Asshole. “After you.”  
“We do not need your permission to do the lords work.” He says to Vergil with a sneer, he then turns to the mob. “Onward my fellow men, we shall succeed today in the lords name, he shall protect us all from harm.” The mob cheers and starts a march to the store.  
As the mob leaves, only Rowan and Father Asshole stays. The latter glares at us then stalk off to follow behind the mob.  
“Well it seems you know how to handle a crowd.” Rowan says with a smirk, he tips down his sunglasses and leers softly at us.  
“Not interested.” Cassie says, pulling up her arms and crossing them at her wrist to make an ‘X’.  
“I wasn’t talking to you sweetie.” Rowan said, and then winks at me. Bile rises up to my throat as I just stare at him stupidly. He then quickly steps forward and grabs my hand and brings it up to his lips and kisses it. EEEEEEWWWWWWW!!!!!!! My skin is burning. ‘GGGGGRRRRRRRR’ a growl inside my head resonates, its Garoukin, and it seems to agree with me on this guy.  
I don’t see Vergil move as I use my right hand to reach behind me and pull out Annie from her holster and point it Rowans crotch. The only thing I do see at the moment is the tip of Yamato pointed at Rowans throat as he is still bent over with his lips on top of my left hand. I then see Vergil from the corner of my eye; he’s standing to my right and actually looks pissed off, not cold and stoic. He holds Yamato down at waist level but points the blade of it up at a 45 degree angle.  
“Let him go, NOW!” he states the last part with venom.   
“Thank you Vergil, but I can handle it.” I say as Rowan bows upwards, I press the barrel of Annie further into his crotch. “Touch me again, and I’ll castrate with this, GOT IT!” I shout the last part.  
Rowan holds up his hands and grins sheepishly. “Got it loud and clear baby.” Cassie and I gag at the same time. Rowan backs away from us slowly and turns around to walk to the mob. “By the way, I’m only doing this as a favor to the padre, I could care less about the actual agenda.” He then stops and turns around and bows. “Oh, and the name is Rowan the wizard, remember it because you’ll be-”  
I fire off three rounds at his feet, “Don’t even finish that sentence you piece of shit.”  
He looks a little shaken up at my accuracy, unfortunately he smirks at me and leers from the space in between the gap of top of his glasses and face, “Your feisty, I like that.” This time Vergil joins in on our gag fest. “See you later baby.” Rowan declares, then kisses his hand and blows me a kiss, he winks and turns as the rest of us gag again.  
I shudder up and down, making the disgusted noises, “I need a bath in some germex,” I remark, Cassie and Vergil both nod in agreement, “EEEEWWW, that bastard kissed my hand, where’s Agni and Rudra when you need a demonic blow dryer.”  
Vergil smirks and Cassie laughs, then burst out into giggles.  
“What?” Vergil and I ask.  
She waves her hand at us. “Oh, nothing, just thinking about how you guys reacted together.” She then burst out into more giggles.  
Me and Vergil both wear ‘WTF’ looks as we stare at her, then at each other. What the hell is she talking about?  
Then the abrupt noise of gunfire and screams comes from store, we all turn and stare at it blankly as the other pedestrians all look on with horror.  
“And so the suitors fall.” Vergil says as the screams radiate. I felt nothing but pity for them.  
Adrian: okay, that was a good chapter, but what the fuck are you doing bringing in Rowan from Black Lagoon here? *shudders* he kissed my hand.  
Alucardismaster: I didn’t bring him in fully, I just borrowed the name and coat. And besides, I needed someone to act like a creep.  
Vergil: True, we did need a creep.  
Cassie: *giggles* you guys are so clueless.  
Adrian & Vergil: huh?  
Alucardismaster: shh, Cassie don’t tell them yet.  
Adrian: tell us what?  
Cassie: nevermind, I’ll close today.  
Alucardismaster: go for it.  
Cassie: leave a comment and review at the end of the chapter. Fav it, follow it, vote on it, whatever there is.  
Dante: just leave a damn review!  
Thanks to all those who have commented on this story so far, you’re all great. And thanks to crazynachi for all the beta testing, you’re the best friend ever. =)


	15. EW, EEEEWWWW, EEEEEEEWWWWWWW!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or its own characters, just my OC’s  
Recap: I shudder up and down, making the disgusted noises, “I need a bath in some germex,” I remark, Cassie and Vergil both nod in agreement,“EEEEWWW, that bastard kissed my hand, where’s Agni and Rudra when you need a demonic blow dryer.”  
Vergil smirks and Cassie laughs, then burst out into giggles.  
“What?” Vergil and I ask.  
She waves her hand at us. “Oh, nothing, just thinking about how you guys reacted together.” She then burst out into more giggles.  
Me and Vergil both wear ‘WTF’ looks as we stare at her, then at each other. What the hell is she talking about?  
The abrupt noise of gunfire and screams comes from store, we all turn and stare at it blankly as the other pedestrians all look on with horror.  
“And so the suitors fall.” Vergil says as the screams radiate. I feel nothing but pity for them.  
-end recap-  
There was more gunfire now instead of screams, but don’t get me wrong, there were still plenty of screams. Some even sounded like little girls, or what little girls strive to scream like, even Patty would be impressed at how high some of these guy’s voices went.  
“How long has it been?” Cassie asked, she was standing to my left and looked really bored.  
“I would say five minutes.” Vergil replied. He sounded just as bored as Cassie looked.  
“Alright,” I say then hold up three fingers, “In three, two, and one.” I then point my index finger at the front of the store, and instantly a crowd of people come pouring out. They all were yelling, shouting, screaming or crying hysterically; some looked worse for wear and bloody as fuck.  
“How did you do that?” Cassie asked with her jaw wide open.  
“I didn’t, figured I’d do it for the hell of it.” I shrug, then start to walk forward. “Well then, shall we Vergil?”  
He stops me by putting his hand on my shoulder and squeezing lightly, a light airy feeling passes through my body at his touch, then followed by a slight heat. My hands went to my nose in prevention of the blood fountain that was bound to spray. I turn my head over my shoulder so I wouldn’t have to turnaround, for obvious reasons that I can blame on teenage hormones. What the fuck is happening to me, “You know perfectly well what’s happening.” Garoukin snickered from inside my head.  
“What’s wrong?” I ask somewhat muffled, just ignoring my annoying inner demon. “GGGGRRRRRR.” Ow, that hurt, but teethes, I annoyed him, or her, or it, you know what, SCREW IT!  
Vergil smirked slightly, oww, those fanboy squeals hurt a little. “Watch.” He said then pointed at the door. I look at where he’s pointing, then feel an electric spike go through my spine as the glass panel doors explode and a hell sloth comes teleporting out of it, impaling a screaming man that was caught in its wake through his chest, silencing him.  
Wow, if I’d been walking I would have been in the path of the demon. “Thanks Vergil.” I say now over my shock, then pull out Mila from her holster.  
“No problem, though why you didn’t sense it is a mystery.” He replied, taking his hand off my shoulder. Garoukin whined a little inside my head, what is up with people/demons today?  
The hell sloth looked around, I think it’s kinda hard to say since it has cloth band covering its eyes, it fixates on us and stares.  
“Can I have the keys to Carol?” Cassie asked, sticking her hand out.  
“Left coat pocket, please hurry.” she finds them easily enough and goes running off towards Carol. “Alright,” I say bringing up Mila and Annie then looks up at Vergil, “Shall we show these dullards how it’s done?” The hell sloth starts to utter a moan, I fire off six rounds at it before it could teleport.  
Vergil smirks and starts to walk towards the door, I follow behind him. “I do so enjoy these kind of activities.” He remarked, then crouched slightly, his hand going to Yamato’s hilt the instant another hell sloth teleported out of nowhere.Before the sloth could even swing down its blade it turned into dust, Vergil standing a foot away from where he was originally, sliding Yamato back into its sheath.  
I just smirk and then put Mila back into her holster and dig around in my pocket,“You know, I think we need the appropriate music for this kind of situation.” I then pull out my Ipod that is already connected to my speaker. “What will it be?”  
“Something that will offend these imbeciles.” Vergil remarks thoughtfully. Instantly the idea hits me.  
“The fight song.” I say, already scrolling through my playlist.  
“Agreed.” Vergil says, then turns on his heel and sticks out his arm. I look up to see Father asshole come barreling out of the store and him running straight into Vergil’s outstretched arm.  
His legs fly out forward and the rest of his body ends up parallel with the ground, then he goes down. I notice that he’s missing an ear and the blood from his face- it was paler than pale, I just shrug and go back to scrolling through the songs. After a second I find it and hit play.  
“Enjoy the show.” I tell Father Asshole and his group of followers that have surrounded him as Vergil and I make our way into the store.  
“Nothing suffocates you more than the passing of everyday human events, isolation is the oxygen mask, come make your children breathe in to survive.” I sing along as we pass through the threshold of the store. I find a shopping cart and do the same maneuver that I did at the grocery store last week. “I’m not a slave to a god, that doesn’t exist, I’m not a slave to a world that doesn’t give a shit!”  
I point to Vergil that I’ll take the right side of the store, he nodded and walked off to the left side. I smile and pull out Mila, getting ready for anything. For the hell of it I start to skip along to the song, easy to do with an imagination like a mine. “FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!” I shout with the lyrics.  
I slide a little on a slick puddle, I look down and see that it’s blood. Looking further left, I see a corpse of a guy that had gotten his arm cut off and slashed diagonally through his chest cavity. I shake my head and keep on walking, I should be affected by this, any normal or rational person would be, but then again I am neither normal nor rational, so who gives a fuck?  
Wait, actually I think there is a thing that will affect me, and that is children. Lady and Trish had told me that seeing children as the victims of demons was something that you’ll get used to, yet not get used to at the same time. To others it wouldn’t make sense, but to me it did, it told me that even these devil hunters who have had years of experience to be jaded, still felt a twinge of pain when they saw something like a child’s body. Made me feel almost human.  
I came upon a group of hell sloths cornering a member of the mob that hadn’t gotten out, it seemed that he was actually alive and not missing any outward appendages. I sigh and start to jog, bringing up Mila and Annie then join the fray. “THE DEATH OF ONE IS A TRAGEDY, THE DEATH OF MILLIONS IS JUST A STATISTIC!” Marilyn screamed, fucking A.  
-Vergil’s P.O.V –  
The unmistakable sound of Adrian’s guns going off resonate from the other side of the wide store. It was really just a warehouse with advertising pictures on the shelves. I sigh in slight envy, already he has found something to keep him busy, yet all I have is dead bodies for company.  
Still, something is tugging upon my mind. Why did Adrian not sense the sloth the moment before it teleported outside the store? All demons, half or whole, could sense other demons, humans as well. But yet he couldn’t, strange indeed.  
I felt the presence of multiple demons not far from my position. Smirking I picked up my pace a little and walked to the demon’s position.  
Smelling and hearing them before actually seeing them, I could tell that they have cornered someone, and that someone was familiar in the fact that I had almost killed him not 8 minutes ago. “Rowan.” I muttered in annoyance, this man had aggravated me the moment he opened his mouth to laugh. It only escalated the moment he touched Adrian- that had sent me over the edge. The moment played in my mind over and over, I gripped Yamato tighter in my hand and watched as the sloths close in on the bastard.  
Rowan did not seem worried, in fact he seemed downright happy and cheerful at his predicament. The sloths moaned, raising their scythes in the air, they instantly disappeared in a puff of sand, and then rematerialized around Rowan, but he only smirked and spun around in a circle and my eyes widen slightly as I see a silver glint appear.  
The sloths didn’t even know what had happened to them, in fact they kept their scythes in an arc, all of them aimed at Rowan, who just stood there and smiled his obnoxious smile at them. He calmly stepped forward in between the first two sloths as they slowed down and then stumbled. The other sloths all looked at Rowan with their blind eyes as he moved away. The one closest to him raised its weapon in preparation to swing, but the moment it did a moan erupted from it, then cracks appeared throughout the sloth’s body, all of them radiating from a central slash located horizontally at its waist. It fell over and turned to sand while the others all stared at their fallen member, then moved slowly and moaned. Similar cracks appeared on their bodies; all them radiating from a horizontal cut from their waist area. One by one they fell over like dominoes and turned to dust, all that was remaining were piles of dust, and Rowan.  
He stared off blankly for a few seconds before he turned to me, upon recognition, his eyes flew open wide and the smile turned into a full one. “Oh, it’s old man Gilver.” He exclaimed happily.  
The comment angered me greatly, for one I am not OLD! Dante and I are both only 33, and secondly, “How do you know that name?” my hand moved towards Yamato’s hilt in anticipation on cutting down the bastard.  
Rowan waved his hand, I noticed a small and thin metallic object between his thumb and index finger, a scalpel? “Oh come on old man, you and that little redheaded firecracker are the talk of the whole town.” He exclaimed, my hand tightened on Yamato at his words. “Everyone who was around back then is telling stories about what happened all those years ago,” his eyes glistened in the soft light,“even the demons, well at least when they’re encouraged to talk that is.”  
“Is that so?” I say, I didn’t bother to suppress the feelings of anger at his words. For some reason, all I could think was what would Adrian’s reaction be if he heard all of what I’ve done in my past. Would he despise me? Would he be disgusted at the monster I was?  
“Aww,” Rowan exclaimed in disappointment, bringing me back from my inner trifles. He had his hand above his eyes and was looking around. “Where is the little cutey anyway? I was hoping he’d be here.” He sighed and let his head fall forward and his arms hung at his sides, “I have the worst luck with guys.” He remarked, then suddenly looked up and stared at me with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “You like him don’t you?” he asked quizzically tilting his head.  
“What makes you say that?” I ask in return, my feelings were my own, even if parts of my being disagreed with that statement.  
“Ohh, you do.” Rowan laughed, I had the urge to cringe slightly, because he was as Adrian would say, a creep. The laughter dropped quickly and an aura of malice filled the air, Rowan stared at me with a twisted smirk. “So I have a proposition for you.”  
“Not interested.” I respond, the last time I agreed to a proposition I ended up with human feelings for a semi-annoying teenager, and I had a feeling that the outcome of this one would be just as bad as the last one.  
“Aww, you’re no fun.” Rowan pouted with a malicious smirk. “Come on, don’t you wanna find out what it is I have to say?”  
“No I do not, now if you’ll excuse me, I have a job to complete.” I turn slightly, noting that the song had changed to that of a more electronic tone, I think I heard it once from Adrian’s Ipod, Deadmau5 I think is the name of the composer. The lightest feeling of movement told me that Rowan had moved, I summoned a sword and willed it to the bastard’s person, aiming it at his heart. “Not another step.” I warn him, then look over my shoulder and see that he’s holding up his hands in surrender, a sheepish grin that could rival Dante’s on his face.  
“I just wanted to tell you about my game.” He said, noting that my observation about the weapon in his hand was correct, it was a scalpel.  
“I thought it was a ‘proposition’.” Rowan shrugged his shoulders and smiled.  
“I decided to change it up a little, so shall I tell you?” I started to say something but he interrupted me with a burst of giggles. “You know what, I think I’ll tell you anyway,” he then looks at me with a sly grin and matching shining eyes, “Whoever finds him first, and gets him to submit first wins, how does that sound?” “Again, not interested.” I remark, then turn around and start to walk off. Though the part about getting Adrian to submit to me was appealing on a small scale, the entire thought of the so called ‘game’ disturbed me to my core. I needed to find him and make sure that Rowan wouldn’t get his hands on him, I just knew that if he did something terrible would happen.  
“Hey now!” Rowan exclaimed in mock panic, he was amused at my reaction. I again for some damnable reason turn my head over my shoulder and stare at him. “What if I changed the rules, instead of getting him to submit, how about stealing a kiss from him, hmm?” he said, wiggling his eyebrows, though barely visible through his shaggy brown hair.  
I just raised an eyebrow, “And what would make me want to participate in your so called ‘game’?” he just smirked at that.  
“Think of it as a duel for a ladies hand, whoever wins gets the ‘lady’ as a prize.” Rowan smirked at his own little joke.  
I shake my head and bore into him, “You are seriously underestimating him if you think he’ll just roll over and accept the end argument of this deal.”  
At this Rowan smiles wickedly, “I don’t know, I can be quite… persuasive.” He says the last part with a leer. Anger flowed through me at this, an image of exactly how ‘persuasive’ he could be flashed in my mind, and it was nothing pleasant I assure you.  
But I was perplexed, if I do not participate in this so called ‘game, then Rowan would pursue Adrian with a never ending will, while on the other hand, if I did participate and win, he would most likely leave him alone. But the end result was still that I would end up feeling emotions that I had sworn off years ago.So either way I was at a standstill.  
Letting out an exasperated sigh I turned to Rowan and faced him fully, Adrian will owe me for this. “Fine, I accept your game.”  
Rowan smirks and steps forward, extending his hand. “Well then, let the best man win.” He says mischievously, he then turns his hand over and flicks it up. I don’t even flinch or move a millimeter as the scalpel he threw passes by my face and hits the sloth that was attempting to teleport behind me. Rowan looks crestfallen at this, “Aww, not even a flinch, man you are a killjoy.” He remarks.  
“Yes,” I say, then quickly draw Yamato and twirl it around in my hand, finally I reverse it in my hand and stab backwards, and the sloth that Rowan had previously hit with his scalpel is impaled. “I have heard that a lot lately.”  
The sloth dropped its scythe and moaned lowly, I glare at it and apply pressure on Yamato, then swiftly bring it up. Yamato slices through the sloth with ease,the sloth attempts to cry out as it falls to its knees, but it doesn’t make it as it crumbles to sand.  
Letting go of Yamato for a fraction of a second, I reverse it with a twirl and then grab ahold of the hilt to get it in a proper position. Eight more sloths teleport around us, three of them were crouching on shelves located at different levels, while the rest all just stood on the ground on either side of us.  
“Well, what wonderful timing.” Rowan sang aloud, then ran forward and slid onto the ground, barely avoiding the scythes of two sloths as they both arch towards him. He then gets up and starts to sprint. “I’ll give the little cutey your regards old man Gilver!” he shouts over his shoulder and laughs.  
I start to move after him but a sloth uttered a moan and teleported in front of me, its scythe coming downward, aimed directly at my head. On instinct I bring up Yamato and block the sloth’s scythe, I allowed the anger and annoyance I had built from the past 20 minutes alone to emit from me and glared at the demon.“I AM NOT OLD!” I angrily state, and then kick the demon’s legs, making the knee bend backwards. The sloth goes down forward; I step to the side and allow Yamato to fall along with the scythe, and then step forward and cut through the sloth, severing it into two. It turns into sand without another sound.  
I sheathe Yamato and start to pour my demonic energy into the blade, making a soft purple haze appear around it. “DIE!” I then crouch down and quickly unsheathe Yamato and then sheathe it again. Clear purple orbs appear on three sloths’ midsections that were crouched on the shelves, a metal cutting through air sound radiates from the orbs and they soon disappear. The sloths then all fall forward off of their perches, as they were falling, their bodies withered away into dust and all that hit the floor was sand. “Now then, who else would like to die?”  
-Adrian’s P.O.V few minutes earlier –  
I didn’t bother aiming Mila and Annie at the sloths; I just made sure that the bullets were in the direction of the sloth with its arms raised, poised to strike the poor bastard. Pulling Annie’s trigger twice, the bullets impact into the sloth’s back, one upper and one lower, it staggers but doesn’t fade to sand.  
“Shit.” I state, and then attempt to put Mila back into her holster, I was halfway to the sloths going down the aisle when I finally managed it. My hand then went to my coat left coat pocket and grasped Guepe’s collapsed form and swiftly pulled it out and flicked my wrist in a fluid motion. A sloth turns to my direction as Guepe extends, a soft glow radiating from it.

The sloth that was next to the one that I had just shot let out a moan and disappeared into a puff of sand. “Crap.” I say as a shock goes through my body, ‘down’ Garoukin says. I don’t need to be told twice, falling backwards I slide forward with my legs sticking straight out, right as a sloth appears out of thin air and carved into the air with its scythe, if my head was up even a centimeter I would have been decapitated, or at least scalped.  
Lashing out with Guepe, I catch the sloth’s leg and it stumbles downward. As I slide away from it, I extend my right hand holding Annie behind me, holding it upside down and fire at the sloth five times. All five bullets hit the demon in a random pattern, the moment before it hits the floor it turns into sand. I stop sliding about three feet away from the other five sloths, all of whom had turned their bodies away from the guy. I turned onto my side and started rolling towards the guy, trying to build up enough momentum to actually get to them.  
I heard the sloths rustle as they lifted up their scythes, so when I came up on the roll I stuck out Annie and started firing wildly at the sloths. Three bullet holes appear on one sloth, two in the chest and one on its neck, while seven more appear on the one standing next to it, the one I had hit earlier, all of them in the chest or arms. Both went down as I rolled past, a small wave of sand covers the back of my head.  
Figuring I was close enough, I put out my arm and used my elbow to leverage myself up, then used my momentum to pop up into the air. I spun in a circle somewhat as I went up, so I then extended my hand and used the pointedly blunt end of Guepe to scrape the concrete ground. A noise equivalent to that of a squeaking shopping cart wheel sounded as I came to a stop, turning the rest of the way I put my back to the mob member and faced the three remaining sloths.  
“Sorry for the delay.” I tell the guy over my shoulder as I bring up Annie up and aim at the middle sloth and smirked beastly at them.  
“Whatever you say kid.” The guy says, then I hear a clacking sound and then the ring of metal on metal.  
“Are you reloading?” I ask, I then there is a resounding clap that comes from when you slam a magazine home inside a handgun’s handle.  
“What do you think?” the man scoffs, “Besides I’m gonna need the fucking bullets to get out of this shit hole.” He then adds under his breath, “What I fucking get for helping a goddamn priest.”  
“You do realize that those bullets have no effect whatsoever on these guys right?” I ask, then hear the music change from Marilyn Manson’s somber tone to that of techno, ‘Professional Griefers’ by Deadmau5 comes on through my Ipod.  
The sloths start to groan lowly and move their scythes, “Not so fast assholes.” I tell them, then fire a shot at the center of the middle sloths chest, it stumbles slightly but then straightens.  
“Then what the hell do you suggest kid?” the guy asks.  
“Simple, I’ll keep them busy while you run the opposite way and towards an exit.” I answered.  
“No way in-” he starts to say, but gets interrupted when the sloths all moan at once and teleport.  
“GO!” I shout as I quickly put Annie in her holster and then pull out Frelon from my right coat pocket. I barely get it fully extended when all three of the sloths appear in a triangular formation around me and swing their scythes as one. I bring up Frelon and bring down Guepe at the same time, they clang against two of the scythes, then a jarring feeling passes through my arms as I hear an abrupt stopping noise. Seeing the third scythe coming for me I raise up my leg and stick my foot out. The blade hits the sole of my shoe and forces me to bend my leg a little, but by sheer force of will I stop it from pushing me back any further. I soon feel an overlapping line of pressure on my foot and from Frelon, forcing me to strain my leg and arm harder.  
Balancing on one leg while leaning back, is a hard thing to do for those who are uncoordinated. Now when you add the fact that there are three blades that for a curved triangle circling you while you hold back said blades with two metal batons and your other foot is another ball park all together. So here I was, standing on one foot, leaning back with my leg up almost parallel with the ground and my arms stuck out, I was holding back demons who happened to be wielding the scythes.  
At the corners of the triangles I had blocked the blades from getting any closer to my person, with said batons and my foot. I cringed my head backwards and stared at the dumbass who was still gawking at my yoga position, I call it the tri limb tangle. “What the hell are you doing, GO DUMB SHIT!” I yell at him.  
A demented cackle echoes throughout the building, oh shit. I look up from my leaned back position to see a black swirling mass of shadows separate itself from the ceiling rafters and land on the top of the shelve. The hell vanguard sticks out it hands and holds its scythe in its clutches, then lets out another cackle and disappears from sight again.  
“RUN!” I yell at the dumbass, then push off against the corner of the triangle blades that holds my foot in place. The sloth in front of me and the one on my right stumble backwards, I then shift my weight to my right side and drop to the floor, allowing Guepe to fall free of the restraining blade as well. You see, when you apply an equal amount of force to stop an object with the same amount of force from moving, you find that both forces grind against each other for the dominant position. So the entire time I was doing my yoga pose, I was applying the same amount of force that the sloths where, so when I removed my force from the tangle, the force that the sloths were using to push against my force gained control, and what I got in return was a full frontal view of Newton’s third law of motion.  
The blade of the sloth on my left continued its arc at waist level, only instead of hitting me, it took out both of its brethren in one foul swoop. As the sloth stares in dumbfounded blindness, its eyes are covered remember, I leg sweep it and it falls forward and lands on its back. I then roll over on top of the sprawled out demon and bring up Guepe and Frelon, then I cross them over in a ‘X’ and slam the end of the combined weapons on the sloths withered neck.  
Unfortunately, when I say withered neck, I mean WITHERED. It was only about as big around as my wrist, so that means when I slammed down Guepe and Frelon, they cut nothing but air. “Shit.” I curse aloud, then press down on Guepe and Frelon’s handles to make them each hit the sloth’s throat. It starts to moan, getting ready to teleport. “Game over shithead.” I tell it, then pull back on Guepe and Frelon while still pressing down. The bladed edges of Guepe and Frelon cut through the sloth’s neck with ease that could rival a hot knife cutting through butter, so in other words I decapitated it. the entire body disappears underneath me, turning into sand, and so thanks to Newton’s third law I ended up falling slightly, surprised at the sudden loss of mass to keep me separate from the floor.  
Letting out a small sigh of relief I start to push myself up, then I hear the maniacal cackle of the hell vanguard, then feel something drip onto my head. I duck and roll to my left and look up to find the Vanguard standing on top of the shelf, thirty feet in the air, and was holding the end of its purple bladed scythe. Following the scythe I found the end of it, and found the body of the dumbass that I had tried to save hanging from it. The purple/blue glowing blade stuck out from the guy’s chest, his face was slumped forward, the scythe entering in through his back, blood dripped down from his shoes and onto the floor.  
“So that’s where he went,” I say standing up, “Damn it, and after all the trouble I went through to try and help him.” Shaking my head and making a tsk, tsk noise I then walk to my left some more, the Vanguard never leaving my sight, nor I its. “What a waste.” I grumble.  
The vanguard lets out a shriek and then places its foot on the guys head and kicks it forward while tipping the handle of the scythe forward. A wet schlick noise sounds as the guy slowly gets pushed off of the scythe blade, then a pop when it makes it free and clear, and the body plummets downward.  
I turned my head slightly, expecting the impact to be messy, and got what I expected a few seconds later. I got hit with something wet, warm and sticky as a wet slapping sound emitted from the body, the stench of raw sewage hit me in a wave. EW gross, even in video game worlds you’re still held down by common reactions of the body. For those who don’t know what I mean, the body relaxes at death and allows the content of your bowels to evacuate, gross I assure you, but also horribly real and terribly smelly.  
Turning back to stare at humpty dumpty, offensive yes, but what the hell, not like he can object, I hear the sound of a grandfather clock chiming. “SHIT!” I curse, then look up to find the ass end of a moving black shadow disappear. Now I’m a little nervous, first time facing off against a demon that was close to that of a devil in power, well that wasn’t manmade that is.  
I stare around and crouch down, trying to spot the tell tale signs of the vanguards teleportation spot. For those who didn’t play DMC3, allow me to enlighten you- the hell vanguard is the eighth demon with hell in its title, and it’s also the most deadly of them. Stronger than the others combined, it also has the ability to teleport like the hell sloth, but unlike the sloth and how it lets out a moan when teleporting, the vanguard lets a low sound like that of a grandfather clock chiming, and you can find the spot where it teleports by looking for a water ripple in the surface of any space near you.  
And the space that was rippling was right in front of me. “Oh SHIT!” I shout and duck to the left, rolling into the spot between two shelves, right as the vanguard burst out of the space, swinging its scythe in continuous looping arcs. The moment it passes by me, I push out from my hiding spot from in between the shelves and run after the vanguard. Stupid idea I’m sure, but in the game you could always get off plenty of swipes at it when its back was turned after an attack.  
I only have to go a few feet to reach it, and it’s already turning around, dammit! Throwing logic to the wind, I lean over to my left and jump up and start to spin sideways, then stick out both of my arms and do a windmill. Quickly closing the gap between the vanguard I hit its back and side with one revolution before I lose too much momentum, I then place my left fist on the floor, couldn’t put my hand down since I was holding Guepe, and do a spin on my knuckles. Slightly painful, I assure you, ditto for the vanguard, because it let out a shriek that sounded like its cackle.  
Sticking out my legs as well as my right hand, I hit the vanguards waist with my feet twice and its legs once with Frelon. I then lean over again and push off with my feet and slide backwards a few safe feet away from the vanguard. I saw my handiwork on it, three slash marks from my batons on it, two vertical on its mid back and one that’s horizontal where the back of its knee should be. Apparently I had cut through its cloak because I could see a snow white pale corpse underneath. It turns slightly to face me and glares; I think it’s glaring at least.  
Smirking, I wave to myself with my hands, “Come and get me dipshit.”  
The vanguard lets out something between a cackle and a snarl, its scythe glowing brighter, then its cloak grows back quickly, covering up the exposed withered flesh of the corpse underneath.  
“Hey, that’s not fair.” I protest as it turns around full front to face me.  
It does a sneering gesture and raises up its scythe with both hands, “Oh shi-” I start to say when it brings down the scythe. Reflexively I bring up Guepe and Frelon and cross them over each other, right as they connect with the scythe. A grating sound emits along with sparks as blade meets blade and the scythe slides downward.  
Oh crap, I quickly step forward to avoid getting my head grazed by the curved edge of the blade as it slides down at me. Feeling a sickly cool air rush by neck, I wind up closer to the vanguard then I wanted to. Staring up at it, the vanguard looks more like a skull than the sloths did, less brown skin I guess.  
It cackles slightly and takes one hand off of the scythe handle and pull back on it with the other hand. Shit! it’s drawing me closer to it. Having no choice, I take a grudgingly quick step forward, and then got backhanded by the vanguard.  
Its hand hits me in my right shoulder and sends me flying into the shelves on the left. The initial hit itself knocked me off balance, my vision blurred slightly as I went sailing towards the metal and wooden slats of a shelf. My head hits the third shelf row with an impact that made me black out slightly, my shoulder had hit the second shelf from the floor and knocks the breath out of me, and consequently it caused my grip on the handles of Guepe and Frelon to falter, thus making them slip from my grasp.  
I laid in a loose prone position for a few seconds while my vision and breath leisurely came back to me. ‘Arms out!’ Garoukin barked from inside my head, not even questioning it I stuck out both of my arms and forced myself forward in a slight roll. It was a good call on the demon’s half, because I heard muffled crash from behind me, and felt a quake of solid mass hit my outstretched hands. Quickly, I grasp ahold of the cylindrical mass, the staff of the scythe I register, and hold on for dear life. ‘Now, FIGHT!’ Garoukin orders from inside my head.  
A rush of incandescence rushes through my body, the epicenter being my throat. My sight returns to me in a flash and the incandescence rushes into my hands and they start to glow brightly.  
“Yeah, yeah I hear ya.” I remark, then glare at the vanguard, which looks haughtily surprised. I smirk and push the heat through my hands, forcing it out of my body and directing it into the scythe. “I’ll be taking this.” I tell it, then pull it towards me and rise up my foot. I take note that a silver and black glow start to encase the scythe’s staff and working its way up quickly towards the blade. Feeling the pole starting to reform, I kick out with my foot and catch the vanguard in its body.  
It goes flying backwards and into the shelf opposite of me, a noise of disbelief and pain escaping from it. I smirk and twirl the scythe as the light continues to spread; twirling it some more as I use my other hand to increase the revolution speed, all the while grinning like the cheshire cat as the twirling silver and black creeped its way outwards.  
After half a minute or so of twirling, I see the light slowly cease its crawl, and feel the pole and weight stop shifting and reforming. Deciding that it was done, I tossed the scythe skyward and watched, along with the vanguard, as it spun in a circle upward, then fell back down to earth.  
Letting Garoukin’s feeling of trust take hold, I stuck out my hands slightly and caught the scythe the second before it hit the ground. Catching it with my hands spread apart, my left hand was located a third of the way up from the base, and my right was a third of the way from the blade. I marveled at the staff, it was pure white and black entangled around each other, both equally intertwined. The pattern spiraled up the staff and onto the blade, the staff curving inward slightly.  
Originally the scythe had a very large bulge at the end that spiked on two sides, the left and the top, and the purple/black blade stuck out of the right side. But the energy that I had poured into it had remodeled it entirely. Instead of the detailed bulge, there now was just a flat continuous blade, it went from round to flat without a dimple. The blade now was in the outline of a bat, the right side sticking out and curving down towards the staff about four feet was in the shape of a batwing. The blade was only about a foot wide now, and it had four crescent curves inward of varying sizes, making the look of a batwing even more lifelike. At the end of each crescent was a tip that connected it the to the next crescent till finally met the end tip. The other side of the scythe had a smaller blade that mimicked the other half; it stuck out about half a foot and curved towards me.  
The top of the blade only had a small crescent inward, and that was at the end towards the outline of ears that pointed outward. The blade itself was white on the side facing me, with black outlining the edges of it and the curving lines that separated the crescents and arched its way to the central part of the blade that looked like the main body of a bats. The eyes located under the ears were black as well, with white cat-like slits in the middle. It looked like a black and white bat.  
I turned the staff over in my hand and marveled as the blade turned as well to reveal the other side. It was almost a mirror opposite in color to its brother side, except it was white and black bat, the lines separating the crescents were black this time with the crescents being white. The main body was black this time, and the two oval eyes were white with black slits in the middle of each. White outlined the edges of this side. I now see that the black line of the staff bled upward onto the main body of the bat.  
“Cool.” I say, and then twist it around a few more times in my hands to get the feel. It couldn’t have weighed more than a pound.  
‘Now, say its name.’ Garoukin instructed me.  
“How the hell would I-” then a rush of energy that felt like water emitted from the scythe. “Liberacion.” Say quietly in awe, a fricken blade just talked to me, what would you do? The eye slits glowed sharply.  
‘It’s hungry.’ Remarked Garoukin.  
“Well in that case,” I say, swinging up Liberacion to where it’s over my shoulder and locking gazes with the vanguard, it’s staring at me dumbfounded, “let’s eat.”  
The vanguard stops looking at me stupidly and finally looks scared, no, terrified. It leaps to its feet and starts to crouch down.  
“Not so fast you fucker.”I sneer, then pounce at it, bring up down Liberacion at it. it dodges to the right and then leaps upwards and lands onto a shelf top, and then leaps across the aisle to the other shelf. “Get back here jackass!” I shout at it, then make like I’m about to run, only to feel a rush of weightlessness and air flying by me, and find myself staring down at the floor. “What the?!” I say, then look around me, I’m standing on top of shelf, how the hell did I get up here?  
‘Pay attention!’ Garoukin snapped at me.  
“Right, sorry.” I tell it, then look down to find the vanguard jumping from the shelf opposite from me, it’s aiming its jump upwards and directly at me. I smirk and crouch down, holding Liberacion sideways, parallel with the shelf and then rush forward, stepping off the shelf. Cocking back Liberacion, I feel the weightlessness as I sail directly towards the vanguard. It registers me finally as I come barreling down at it, not even losing any momentum or arching downward. “ITADAKEMASU!” I shout, and then swing Liberacion.  
It cuts through the vanguard with an ease, I felt nothing but the confirmation that I hit something of solid mass, then nothing at all. The blackness that was the vanguard’s coat recedes from my view as I barrel past it, turning my head and ignoring my end destination I see the body of the vanguard gets swallowed into the blade of Liberacion. No, it isn’t the blade that’s swallowing it, it’s a hole located directly below the eyes that’s sucking in the demon.  
I watch in amazement as the black swirling mass disappears into the mouth, then it closes into a tight lipped smile, small little sharp canines stick out. Wait, aren’t I still in the air? OH SHIT! I’M STILL IN THE AIR!  
Panicking I look forward, expecting to find a skeletal wall of metal and wood impacting with my face, only to find myself stopped in front of it a few inches away.  
“What the hell?” I say aloud, then look down and stare in shock. The ground is 25 feet below me. Looking back up I then turn my head, wide eyed and shocked, to stare at Liberacion, right as a burping noise sounds.  
‘She says thank you.’ Garoukin snickers.  
“Umm, okay, excuse you, and you’re welcome?” I say, more like a question. The eyes of the bat glow softly, and I then feel something solid beneath my feet. “Huh?” I say looking down, could have sworn I was floating in air. “WHAT THE FUCK?!” I screech when I find that I’m back on solid ground.  
‘Oh, you make it sound like you want to go back up.’ Garoukin remarks amusedly.  
“I don’t,” I snap aloud, “I just want to know what the hell was that.”  
Garoukin lets out a noise between a sigh and a snicker, ‘It’s Liberacion’s ability, and she will allow you to teleport, well, actually fly extremely fast, and levitate and hover. Hence the bat.’ Garoukin’s tone is like that of ‘duh dumbass’.  
“Okay then, now that is cool.” I remark, “Now, not to sound appreciative, but how the hell do I carry her around, kinda hard to walk into a store with a six foot long scythe with a nearly five foot long blade.”  
‘Easily remedied, just put her up to your collar.’  
“Alright, whatever you say.” Following its advice, I raise Liberacion to my collar, and then see a silver light emit and then feel nothing. “What the fuck?” I say, and then look down. Hanging from my neck was a necklace with a black and white bat on the end of it, the chain being a simple silver one. “Cool,” I then turn on my heel and scan down the aisle, “Now to find Frelon and Guepe.” With that declaration I soon spot both of them together a few feet away from me, wedged between the ground and the underside of the bottom shelf on my left. “Found you two.”  
I then make my way over to them, bend over and retrieve them. Standing back up I hold both of them in my hands. “Did ya miss me?” I ask them, glad to have their comfortable feel in my grasp. Smirking I collapse them against the shelf and slip them back into my pockets, then register that the song had changed. ‘You’re gonna go far kid’ by the Offspring was now blaring. “Now, to go find Vergil.” I remark happily and turn on my heels, only to end up smacking my face into something warm, fleshy and clothed.  
“Aww,” a scarily familiar creepy voice says with mock sadness. I then feel two arms encircle me quickly and make their way down towards my waist. I feel a ghostly presence of something scathing my coat on my lower back, then a vice like grip cups my ass and pulls me towards the person, forcing me to stand on the tips of my boots. The motion of pulling me in slams my chin into the person’s chest, making my head snap backward, and allowing me to get a glimpse of the bastard that’s holding me. “And here I thought we were having a good time.” Rowan remarks, his eyes shining. I’m too shocked at the painful sensation coming from my ass as he squeezes it harder and pulls me further up off the floor and closer towards his head. “You know, you looked really sexy just now.” he remarks, and then leans his head in closer towards mine, lips extended slightly.  
Garoukin growls inside my head, and that snaps me out of my daze. I bring up my hand and let out a disgusted noise. I cover the bastard’s mouth the second it is away from mine and shout “OOOOOOWWWWWEWWWWWW! You bastard! LET GO OF MY ASS!” I then push backwards with my hand covering his mouth and kick him in the shins.  
His grip on my ass cheeks loosens and I inch away from him, using this space I push against his chest with my other hand. But this backfires when he lets go of my ass completely, and instead reaches back and grabs both of my wrists.  
“Now, now,” he says wickedly, then forces my arms apart and steps towards me, forcing me against the shelf. “None of that Cutey.” I growl along with Garoukin at his pet name for me. He leans down once again and makes a beeline for my mouth. I duck my head to the right a second before he makes contact with my lips, and shudder as he nips my jaw. I gag when I feel his tongue go over my skin, “Hmmm, I knew you’d taste good.” he remarks with a laugh then leans his head back.  
“EEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!” I shout, and then lean forward abruptly as he starts to lean down again. I lowered my head and headbutt him in the nose, a beyond satisfying crunch sounds as the air rushes from Rowan’s mouth. He steps back, taking his hands with him, allowing my arms to be freed. “Guess what, you asshole.” I tell him with a growl, a murderous rage spilling out over me. Rowan looks surprised and somewhat scared at me, but still wears that annoying smugass look. “I’m g-o-i-n-g T-O KILL YOU!” I declare with a war cry, Garoukin crying along with me, power coursing through my veins.  
“Now, now,” Rowan says holding up one hand in a stop motion, the other holding his nose. “No need to be violent, right baby?”  
I growl and take a step forward, my hands forming fists. “DIE!” I then jump at him.  
“Oh shit!” he exclaims, then turns and runs down the aisle towards the front of the store.  
I growl and run after him, “GET BACK HERE YOU SCUM SUCKING PIECE OF COW SHIT!” I cry after him. I’m starting to catch up to the little shit when he reaches the end of the aisle, then an arm lashes out from the right side of the end of the aisle and hits Rowan in the side of his face. I slow my pace down instantly as Rowan’s jaw collapses to the form of the fist, and then watch as his body bends to the left, following the direction of his head. Rowan flies off to the left; I hear a loud crash after he disappears from sight.  
I stare at the direction Rowan went soaring towards with slack jawed amazement, as Vergil steps into view.  
“You do not know how satisfying that was.” He remarks with a smirk, he then turns his attention to me, a somewhat blank look of worry. “Adrian,” a chill of excitement goes down my spine when he says my name, goosebumps form on the back of my neck, “Are you alright?”  
It takes me a few seconds to respond, god my pants feel really tight right now, phew did it get hot in here. “Ya…. Yeah I’m alright.”  
Vergil smiles softly and steps towards me, “Good, he didn’t do anything to you, did he?” okay, a small part, very small part, of me was weirded out at his concern, but that part was overruled by the fact that I was blushing like crazy and trying to keep Vergil from seeing the bulge in my pants.  
“Ya- no he didn’t,” I say, he looks a little relieved at this, “The bastard tried to kiss me, though.” I make a disgusted noise and shake my head with a shudder, the remembrance of the groping and attempted kissing deflates the warm feeling in my body, replacing it with hatred. “Piece of shit, what the fuck is with him anyway?” I ask.  
I suddenly notice that Vergil had moved closer to me during my little shudder move, and I mean- really- close. “Um, Vergil, what are you doing?” I ask, backing away slightly.  
Without a word, he leans forward, and faster than I could register, he had wrapped his left arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him, thrusting our bodies together, oh god, not thrusting, slamming, no, colliding, URGH! DAMN YOU TEENAGE MIND! As the heat returns to my body, Vergil takes his other hand and gently cups my chin to lift it towards his face.  
I instantly blush and try to wiggle out of his grasp, only to feel a pleasurable shiver go through my spine as his grip tightens, pulling me closer to him, he pins my arms to his chest as I offer no resistance. He starts to lean closer and pulls my face closer to his, “Vergi-” I start to say, but get cut off when he brings our lips together with harsh gentleness.  
I stare wide eyed in shock into his eyes and his calm face, then get assaulted by a scent I haven’t smelled since the first time we met. Strawberries and peanut butter cups, ravage my senses, then a wave of a similar taste rolls across my tongue. Oh god, it tastes so delicious. My mouth opens in shock, or to accept more of the taste, and I feel something enter my mouth. It was damp, clammy and felt smooth yet rough, but it tasted amazing. ‘That’s Vergil’s TONGUE!’ I register in shock as it assaults my own tongue, the moment it reaches my own, my entire body relaxes as heat increases and drop-kicks my mind and thoughts out the window.  
I let all my muscles go slack and fall limply into Vergil; he supports my body with his and deepens the kiss by widening his mouth. I let a low muffled moan of pleasure escape my throat as he twirls his tongue around mine and starts to suck. His hand that was cupping my chin vanishes and I feel its presence at the back of my head, then pressure as he pushes my head to his. I forgot all my worries of embarrassment the moment his tongue touched mine, even the fact that I was beyond any control over my lower half. But I did feel a growing pressure coming from my gut and groin, and it was growing stronger and hotter than ever.  
I unconsciously grind my waist into Vergil’s, his eyes widened in shock, then he closes them as a moan comes from his throat. Oh god, this feels so good, don’t make it ever stop. He grinds into me as I close my eyes, we both moan louder than before. A shudder erupts through my body, a strong feeling of release passes through me, followed by more shudders and an unmistakable feeling of wet heat in my pants. My eyes fly open with the realization at what I had just done, then stare in shock as I feel Vergil shudder against me as well.  
He stops shuddering and slowly opens his eyes to stare into mine. Slowly he pulls away his lips; my head falls forward slightly. I was dazed and bathing in the aftereffects of um, too much of a prude to say the word personally. Even more limp than before and not wanting the comforting feeling of Vergil’s body and arms to go away, I rest my head against his chest and sigh, my eyelids were heavy and I suddenly felt very tired. I registered the slight presence of Vergil’s hand on the back of my head, then I feel it disappear, then reappear as it then glides his fingertips down my hair. Sighing in content, I close my eyes and relish in the feeling.  
I feel Vergil turn slightly, only enough to move his head not his entire body. “I win Rowan.” He says with small traces of glee and smugness.  
This gets me to open my eyes, I register what he just said and stiffen in his arms. I made my tone as wry as possible when I ask,“You what?”  
Alucardismaster: Um, well I really don’t know what to say now, except that I may need a cold shower. So I’ll end it here by saying this. Thank you crazynachi and xXcan’tseethebrokenXx for beta reading for me, I really appreciate it you guys. ;3 so leave a comment or review at the end of the chapter.

 

hey


	16. Karma Bus

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or its own characters, just my OC’s  
Recap: He stops shuddering and slowly opens his eyes to stare into mine. Slowly he pulls away his lips; my head falls forward slightly. I was dazed and bathing in the aftereffects of um, too much of a prude to say the word personally. Even more limp than before and not wanting the comforting feeling of Vergil’s body and arms to go away, I rest my head against his chest and sigh, my eyelids were heavy and I suddenly felt very tired. I registered the slight presence of Vergil’s hand on the back of my head, then I feel it disappear, then reappear as it then glides his fingertips down my hair. Sighing in content, I close my eyes and relish in the feeling.  
I feel Vergil turn slightly, only enough to move his head not his entire body. “I win Rowan.” He says with small traces of glee and smugness.  
This gets me to open my eyes; I register what he just said and stiffen in his arms. I made my tone as wry as possible when I ask, “You what?”  
I made my way out of the store, stomping my boots on the pavement, muttering curses aloud as I got closer to the crowd. “Fucking asshole, mother fucker better know not to fuck with me…. Show his face around me.” Was all the people heard as I reached the little guy that was the owner.  
Sticking out my hand to the owner I give him my level best ‘don’t you dare fuck with me’ glare and said, “Fork it over.” My tone beyond that of someone any rational person would want to deal with, but oh lucky me, karma had decided to deal be a big ol’ hand of shit. I beat ya Petrov is driving the karma bus this time around, right after I dragged him behind it.  
“H….Ho…. How do I know that all the demons are gone?” the little bastard challenged, a few other people started to murmur along the same thing, but I shut them all up by pulling out Mila and firing off a round into the air.  
The deathly silence of fear overcame the rumble of small talk, they all stared at me wide eyed as I just breathe deeply through my nose and glare back at them. Stepping close to the owner, I grab ahold of his shirt and pull him up to my height, only an inch or two.  
“D-o-n-o-t-F-U-C-K with me.” I hiss at him and allow my eyes to grow cold, “I just did what these,” I have my hand around us at the mob that’s still standing and not packed into ambulances. “Pussies couldn’t do, I’ve also got a woman that’s worse than any demon in existence riding my ass for money and she is more likely to torture me more than the bastards I just put down,” I then threw him backwards slightly, “Now give me my damn money.”  
The owner starts to stammer out something, but I fire off another round and he then whips out his checkbook and starts scribbling down the information. “Make half the money to me, the other half goes to the bastard I work with.” And damn him back to hell, I add mentally. The guy nods and then scribbles out the rest of the information, then rips out the paper and hands it over.  
I snatch it out of his hands and look at the price, $4,000, sweet. After the two grand I got off the job with Dante last night, I only had around $1,670 left to pay off Lady.  
Suddenly, someone in the crowd utters a gasp and points; we all turn to look at what she’s so terrified about. I narrow my eyes as Vergil staggers out, his right hand over his chest, trying to cover up the bullet holes, courtesy of me.  
I turn and start walking off towards Carol as he leans his back against a wall. Putting the check into my pocket, I then jog to Carol. Coming closer I hear the music of Halestorm ‘Love bites (so do I)’. Grumbling, I fling open the door and find Cassie sitting inside, banging her head to the music, an open book on her lap. I get in and slam the door and take a deep breath, then put my hands on the steering wheel.  
Cassie looks a little shocked at my attitude and then ask, “Where’s Vergil?”  
I turn to her and glare, “He’s walking his ass home.” She then recoils as if I’d slapped her, her arms go up in the ‘don’t shoot the messenger’ fashion.  
“Geez, strangle me why don’t you.” She remarks, then cocks an eyebrow as she leans over and spies said half demon leaning back against the wall, his cell phone held against his ear. “What the hell did he do to deserve those bullets?”  
“Nothing.” I remark, a blush on my face as I release the e-brake and pull out of the lot.  
“And would this ‘nothing’ be connected to the wet stain on the front of your jeans?” Cassie snorts in disbelief. I instantly choke on air and blush red, then turn to her and death glare. “Oh my god, I was right?” she laughs as I turn a deeper shade of red.  
“sh…shh…. SHUT UP!”I choke out as I signal to turn into the next lane, Cassie only continue laughing, banging her hand on the dash as she doubles over. Then my phone rings inside my coat pocket, giving Cassie a good dose of death glare, I reach in and pull it out. Flicking it open I hold it to my ear. “What is it Dante?” I bark at him.  
“Geez kid,” the lazy ass remarks with mock amusement, “if I wanted someone to bite my head off, I’d had invited Lady over for a beer.”  
“Oh yeah, if you see the blood sucker, tell her I got the rest of her damn money, now what do you want?” I ask him again as I use my elbow to drive and shift using my left hand, not easy. Cassie has stopped laughing loudly now, instead she’s wiping off tears and clutching her stomach.  
“You know kid, you need to work on your people skills.” Dante remarks with a sigh. I growl into the phone to show him I’m not amused. “Fine, I want to know why Vergil is asking for me to pick him up and bring a pair of tweezers?”  
“I don’t know Dante, why don’t you ask him.” I replied with scorn.  
Dante sighed over the phone, “You know, I never thought I’d hear myself say this, but what’d my idiot brother do this time?”  
I blushed in remembrance of Vergil’s arms around my waist as I was pulled into his body, shaking my head I glare at the road, “Again, ask him yourself, now goodbye.” I tell him, the close the phone to cut him off. Putting the phone into my pocket I catch Cassie grinning from out of the corner of my eye. “What?”  
She just raises an eyebrow and smirks, “I was wondering when your gonna tell me what happened.” She remarked, then crossed her arms over her chest.  
I grip the steering wheel tighter and attempt to will away the blush on my face. “I already told you, nothing happened.”  
“Must have been a pretty good ‘nothing’.” she said coyly, then slid closer towards me. “Now come on, what happened? Did Vergil pin you down and have his way with you?” she asked with a wicked looking glee.  
The mental image of what she was suggesting came to me, and instantly my pants where two sizes too small, and a torrent of blood came from my nose. “NO!” I shouted as I wiped away the blood.  
Cassie looks thoughtful at this and pulls back, then puts her hand up to her chin and seems to be lost in deep thought. “Yeah, if he’s kin to Dante you wouldn’t be walking straight for a few days.” I choke on air and splutter, my hair was probably a few shades lighter than my face. She then turns back to face me, a deeply malicious look of glee. “So what’d he do? Pin your arms behind you with one hand, and used his other hand on ya? Oh, I know, he pushed you down onto your knees and-”  
“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” I yelled at her through my hand, my nose was bleeding out like someone had burst a dam. Enough of those mental images flew through my mind that my eyes blurred from the blood loss.  
“Okay, then maybe he-” Cassie started, but I cut her off with a glare.  
“LOOK!” I tell her, then pull my hand away from my nose and flick the blood off. “There wasn’t anything like that going on,” she starts to say something but I hit the brake to shut her up, she pitches forward but catches herself and turns to glare at me. “No nookie, quickies, handies, bj’s, no playing hide the salami or cannoli, no oil changes. No getting facials, no pipe job, I didn’t polish his knob nor he mine. We didn’t form the beast with two backs, knock knees, hang twenty, didn’t play leap-frog or take any kind of positions. We didn’t choke the chicken, squeeze the lemon. Read my lips, WE DIDN’T DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT!”  
She started to say something again but I changed lanes to quickly and cut her off. “No boinking, boffing, no playing doctor, I didn’t ride his pogo stick, we didn’t do the funky chicken- nothing! Are you hearing the words that are coming out of my mouth?! We didn’t screw, fuck, have sex, make love, nothing! I will say this once and only once, I AM A VIRGIN!”   
“THEN WHAT HELL DID YOU DO?!” Cassie shouted at me.  
“We….kissed.” I mumble in a whispered tone.  
“You what?”  
“WE KISSED DAMMIT!”  
Cassie looks at me blankly for a minute, “You kissed, and that was it?”  
“YES!” she stares at me for a minute in a blank stare, then burst out laughing. She clutches her side and doubles over, her other hand was pounding the dash. “SHUT UP!” I shout at her, my cheeks burning with embarrassment.  
Cassie keeps on laughing, tears flowing freely down her face. Meanwhile I’m in the drivers seat fuming, I was about to step on the brakes again when the laughs started to die down to a chuckle. “I…. I’m sorry, its…*giggles* It’s just that when you said you were a virgin, I thought you just meant you hadn’t had sex.” She then burst out into more giggles, “I didn’t know you meant that you’re ‘virginal’.” She starts laughing harder. “I *gasp* I mean come on! You got your rocks off from just a kiss! How *giggles* how could I not laugh, I figured you’d have at least-, my god, this is just too damn funny!”  
“SHUT UP!” I yell at her, I didn’t need her telling me about my personal life and its complications. “So what if I don’t-”  
“Spank the monkey,” she offers up, I just turn to her and glare. “Toss off, burp the baby, box with richard, help put Mr. Kleenex’s kids through college.” She adds while laughing. “If I didn’t know you, I’d say you were a saint from just hearing that statement.”  
“Well excuse me if I don’t have firsthand experience with sex,” I retort to her angrily. “Why don’t you tell me how you and Davey go at it.”  
The laughter stops instantly, Cassie puts her right hand on her left arm and grips it. she then turns to me, her eyes flaring up with anger. “Where did you hear that name?!” she hisses in anger.  
“Abbey asked me about the tattoo on your arm when you went to the bathroom during sixth. She said the name Davey was written there.” I then glare at her, “So tell me, who was Davey?”  
She snarls at me, the hurt on her face. “He WAS my BROTHER you asshole!” Oh, well that was a bad thing to say on my half. Wow, I really got my ass ran over by the karma bus today.  
Vergil’s P.O.V  
I was focusing my breathing, trying to block out the ever present pain of the four bullets in my chest. Demonic bullets hurt worse than regular ones, even Dante’s charged bullets paled in comparison in my opinion. If I wasn’t in pain at the moment, I would be very angry, at what is the question?  
I just don’t understand for the life of me, what was he angry about? One moment he in my arms, the memory of his body leaning into mine, giving himself over to me, made me blush in remembrance as the familiar heat came through my body and down to my groin. Shaking my head I tried to focus.  
Why did change from being docile as a sleeping kitten, to as angry and vicious as a rabid dog. Was it something I said?  
“All that I said was ‘I win Rowan’.” I mutter in confusion. Then realization hit with a sharp stab of pain. I leaned my head forward and shook it, “Dante is usually the one that makes imbecilic mistakes like that.”  
“And what mistake would that be?” the familiar heavily accented voice of Lucia asked. Looking up I find her standing in front of me, an eyebrow cocked, her right hand on her hip while the other held a small box with a handle.  
“Nothing that concerns you.” I reply, then wince in pain. Attempting to stand back up, using Yamato as leverage, I finally made it to my own feet. “And where exactly would my brother be?”  
“Back at the shop,” Lucia replied, then stepped forward and brought up the box to where she could open it. “But that doesn’t answer my question.” She replied as she produced a pair of tweezers and a vital star.  
“I can tell you all you want.” Rowan said, limping out the front door. I turned and glared at the bastard and wince in pain. This was all his fault.  
“You will not tell her anything,” I warn him, taking in his appearance. His face looked swollen and bruised to all extension, his nose was crooked and dried blood was underneath it, both eyes were turning black around the rims. Damn, I had hoped I had broken his neck when I punched him, I must remember to wear Beowulf next time, more power, less effort. “And you will refrain from coming near either Adrian or myself.”  
Rowan looked at me and smiled wickedly, or attempted to smile, the fact that his jaw looked unhinged and his mouth looked wider with the double split lip, he looked demented. “Now that wasn’t part of the game.” He sang annoyingly, then happily I saw him wince and cringe in pain.  
“We-”  
“The agreement was whoever won got him, I didn’t say anything about not trying to steal him away,” he said smugly, a malevolent gleam in his eyes. “Nor did I say that I couldn’t go anywhere near him, you inferred that.”  
I gritted my teeth and prepared to strike with Yamato, a growl was resounded through my being that belonged to my inner demon, and I allowed it to escape through my mouth. But as I attempted to crouch down, my balance was thrown and I toppled to my left, luckily though, Lucia caught me and supported me against herself.  
“Looks like you’re all bark and no bite Gilver.” Rowan taunted, then turned and started to walk off. “See ya later old man, and bring the little cutey along with ya next time.”  
If I had the choice, I would have used Dante or Adrian’s guns to shoot the annoying bastard.  
“So it was Adrian that did this to you.” Lucia remarked as she leaned me next to the buildings wall. She then brought up the tweezers and handed the vital start to me.  
Taking it in my right hand, I glare at her. “Yes, it was Adrian that shot me, now if you please.” She smirked and quickly stuck the tweezers into one of the bullet holes and jerked it out. I didn’t even wince or cringe in pain, truthfully they didn’t hurt as much as the restraining device back at Fortuna, they were just annoying. But still, they did hurt.  
“And the reason behind this?” she asked as she extracted another bullet and dropped it to the ground.  
I sighed in both annoyance with myself, and relief as another bullet was extracted, only one more to go. “Because I am related to Dante, and thus I experience moments of stupidity that rival his.”  
“Hmm,” Lucia pondered, then stuck the tweezers inside the last hole in my chest, grasping the bullet with the metal prongs, and pushed it further in. “Not good enough.” She replied as I scowl at her.  
I grabbed her hand and then pulled it away from me. As the bullet cleared my flesh, I pulverized the vital star in my grasp. Revealing in the vibrant feeling of relief as it coursed through my body, I glared at her in annoyance. “If you must know, then ask him yourself, or better yet, ask Cassie.” I replied, hissing the teenager girl’s name. I didn’t mind her presence most of the time, but she still chews at the edges of my patience sometimes.  
“Fine then.” She replied, then turned and picked up the box on the ground and started walking off in the direction of the parking lot. I followed her with ease, now that the bullets were out it was much easier. “But who was that man you were talking with, and what was this ‘game’ he was talking about?” she asked as we neared Dante’s car, I assume he allowed Lucia to borrow it.  
“His name was Rowan, he’s a mercenary that has taken an unhealthy attraction to Adrian. And the game he mentioned was… my attempt to help Adrian disinherit him. Unfortunately it would seem that I was played either way.” I admitted grudgingly. Lucia was about to say something when a small man, the owner, came up to us.  
“You’re the partner of that boy aren’t you?” he asked fearfully. Adrian must have scared him, I did hear the gunshots and his threats.  
“Yes, I believe that you have something for me.” I tell him, then extend my right hand. He nods and then places a check in my hand and hurries off. Folding the paper in half, I slip it into my pocket and turn to Lucia. “Shall we get going?”  
“Fine,” Lucia says, and gets into the car. “But I believe that the others will want an explanation to what happened today between you two.”  
I didn’t say anything as I sat into the passenger seat, instead I just looked forward and scowled. Today has been a very unforgiving day.  
Adrian’s P.O.V  
After Cassie informed me about the mistake i had made, i’d pulled up to a bank and cashed the cheque, then we went on our merry way.  
We were sitting in an awkward silence for about a minute before ‘PonPonPon’ by Kyary Pamyu came on and we started laughing.  
“Why the hell do you have this on your iPod.” Cassie asked me through chuckles.  
“Honestly, I forgot I did, but hey, whatever breaks the silence.” I tell her. I then turn to her and smile sadly. “Sorry I said that.”  
She gives me a similar sad smile, “Nah, its fine, you didn’t know. And besides, I was being a bit of a bitch.”  
“A bit?” I asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
“Ass.” She says, then punches me on my arm. We both share a laugh, then she sobers up and looks off sadly. “He died five years ago, my brother that is.” I just stare off and don’t say anything, what can I say, I’m sorry or that sucks it’s just too shitty. “He was the more normal one of the family, but the one that everyone got along with and loved, you know, those people that are actually nice and not douches.”  
“Wouldn’t know, never met anyone like that.” I tell her.  
“Yeah, guess I am exaggerating his life a little, you know, respect for the dead beloved ones and all that jazz.”  
“At least you can do that, and better yet, it sounds like you have good memories of him, some would be quite envious of you for that alone.” I was too, well to a point that was.  
“Yeah, you’re right, at least I have those memories.” She says absently. “You know, I have a sister-in-law,” I turn to her and cock an eyebrow, “I’m serious, a niece too.”  
“Your brother married?”  
She smiled at me, “Yeah, he was twenty when they met each other, three months later I’m the flower girl at their wedding, and a month after they announced that she was pregnant. About two months before the baby was due, Davey was killed in a car accident.” Cassie’s face darkens at the memory. “Or at least, that was how it was written down.”  
“I take it you and your family don’t agree with the ruling.” I stated. “But what happened to his wife and kid?”  
“You’re right, we don’t agree with what it was ruled as. Mainly for the vibes we got, and secondly for the fact that we got a phone call that day, he told us that he was coming over to tell us something about his wife. The next thing we know, the cops are knocking on our door, telling us he’d died in a head on collision with a telephone pole, and that he’d been drinking when it happened. And when we go to his house to confront his wife, she’s gone, packed up everything and left. What’s strange though, is that she didn’t even touch the bank accounts, or collect the insurance claim.”  
I waited a few beats to allow Cassie to simmer before I asked my question. “Do you think she had something to do with his death?”  
She looked at me blankly with a small smirk. “Truthfully, I think that she was somehow involved, but inadvertently. I think that she was whisked away by whoever was really behind what happened, but still, I can’t help but want to blame her for what happened.”  
“I can see why you’re pissed, and personally I can see why you’d blame her for some of it.” I tell her, might as well, I have no real insight into her past, just her viewpoint alone. I want to be a good friend and all, but I’m still a cynical smartass, and a jackass to boot.  
“Thanks.” She says, then wipes away a tear from her eye. She then lets out an annoyed noise and shakes her head. “Enough of this emotional past crap,” she then turns to me and fixes a curious look. “So, what exactly happened with Vergil? and spare no detail, I told you something, quid pro quo.”  
I sigh, “Fine.” And I told her all the dirty details, well not exactly that much detail, just the gist of it.  
Cassie looks at me with disbelief, her mouth open slightly in shocked annoyance. “Seriously, he said that?”  
I nod my head and look at her. “Yep, he turned to the asshole and said ‘I win’, and he sounded proud about it.” I grip the steering wheel and anger. “I mean seriously, what the fuck am I, some fucking prize in a goddamn cracker jack box.”  
“So what’d you do next?” she asked shaking her head in agreement.  
“I shot him four times in the chest after I pushed him away and yelled at him.” I tell her, then a sudden feeling of guilt washes over me, damn you catholic guilt, you get me almost every other third time. “You don’t think I overreacted do you?”  
She opens her mouth to say something, then stops and thinks. “Personally, I think you did the right thing, I mean I would have done the same exact thing. But another part of me says that we may need his point of view on it to really get the story straight.”  
I look at the road sadly, then turn onto Slum Street. “Yeah, guess you’re right.” Letting out a breath I pull up next to the curb and pull the e-brake.  
“Yeah, but still,” Cassie says in a protesting tone, “He’s supposed to be the smart one!”  
I snort in laughter and cut the engine, then grab my backpack. “I know right?” I open my door and step out, then lock and slam the door.  
“Um.” Cassie says, and then points at my pants. I look down at the stain on my crotch and blush deeply.  
“Right.” I say, then connect my coat halves together and zip it down as far as it could go. “I need a shower and a change of clothes, the blood from that one guy is still on me.” Good thing that it was situated to my neck, though I’m gonna have to wash my coat and gloves, think I’ll wear my blazer and hoodie to school tomorrow.  
“What guy?” Cassie asks, she sounds a bit lost.  
“Oh, just some poor dumb bastard that didn’t make it, a demon ran him through with its scythe and dropped him 30 feet.” I say, waving my hand dismissively.  
“Okay.” Cassie says, shrugging her shoulders.  
“Yeah, though something good came from his death, I got a new weapon.” I tell her gleefully and start to walk towards the shop.  
“Really? Can I see it later?” she ask like an excited little kid.  
“Sure, right after my shower.” She pouts a little at this. “Fine, before I take a shower.” Cassie lets a little shout of glee and gives me a hug around my shoulder. I laugh and throw an arm around her, then open up the double doors to the shop.  
Inside I found the usual, Lady and Nero were at the pool table playing, Dante behind his desk with a porno magazine on his face, feet propped up. Patty and Trish were sitting on the couch, Trish was flipping through a catalog and Patty was watching her soaps.  
The minute I stepped into the threshold of DMC, all three of the devil’s or half devils instantly started sniffing the air and looking cross. I could tell Dante was because he leaned forward slightly and the porno rag slid off his face. They looked at me and then started to wave their hands under their noses.  
Feeling slightly insulted, I lift up my arm and sniff my pit, didn’t smell overly rank to me. “What?” I ask annoyed.  
“It’s not your sweetie.” Trish replied, then stopped waving her hand and took an experimental sniff, then relaxed. “It just there seems to be a very strong scent around you.”  
“Yeah, his boyfriend’s.” Nero muttered under his breath, then snickered and went to make another shot.  
Letting out a primal growl of annoyance, I slid my foot halfway out of my boot, balanced it on my foot, then kicked it at him. The boot flies directly at him and smacks him in the back of his head. Nero turns around and glares at me.  
“What the fuck?” he barks, his devil bringer glowing stronger.  
“Watch what you say dipshit.” I growl back at him, and then start walking towards the loft.  
“Jeez, what crawled up your ass?” Lady asked amusedly.  
“Vergil probably.” Dante remarked with humor.  
I let out a cry of annoyance and anger and turn to them all, “Why the hell is everyone saying that? I’M STILL A VIRGIN GODDAMNIT!” ‘Calm down.’ Garoukin instructs from inside my head.  
Dante, Lady and Nero all chuckle while Trish, Patty and Cassie all smirk at me. Taking a deep breath and counting to ten.  
“Pay up.” Lady says to Dante and Nero. They both grumble and glare at her, Nero reaches into his pocket and pulls out a few bills and slaps them into her open hand.  
“Wait, you had bet on whether or not I was a virgin?” I ask them in disbelief.  
Lady shrugs and puts the money in her pocket. “Figured you were, just wanted to hear it from your own mouth, by the way where’s my money?”  
I grumble curses at her and dig out the exact amount I owed her. “You don’t know the half of it.” Cassie remarks. I shoot a glare at her and give Lady the rest of the money.  
“What do you mean?” she ask Cassie, then turns to glare at me, I stick out my tongue and then go up the stairs.  
“I’ll tell you all later.” Cassie says, I stop going up the stairs at mid level and glare at her.  
“You wouldn’t.” I warn.  
Cassie smirks and then looks up at me. “Oh, I would, for the right price that is.” You know, I couldn’t really get mad at her for that, we were both money grubbers. Grumbling under my breath I reach the top of the loft and get the rest of my clothes, shed my coat, kick off my boots and put Mila and Annie on the bed, I place the fresh clothes over my arm and drape them in front of my crotch to hide the stain and go back down.  
“Hey, what about showing me your new toy.” Cassie remarked as I made my way to the door that led up to the stairs and to the bathroom.  
“New toy?” Trish asked.  
I just smirk at Cassie and stick my tongue out, “You can wait.” I say over my shoulder as I make my way up the stairs.  
“Ass.” She says, then I hear, “If you guys wanna hear, pay up.” I roll my eyes and reach the bathroom door. “Alright, gather up because I’m only gonna tell this once.”  
Grumbling under my breath I slam the bathroom door behind me and lock it, only for it to pop out of place and swing open slightly. “HEY DANTE! When the hell did you break the bathroom door?”  
“It does that every now and then,” Nero called from downstairs, “Just prop it shut with the trash can.”  
I grabbed the trash can and made to close the door, “Thanks.” I say, then close the door and prop it shut before he could reply. Sighing, I place the clothes on the edge of the sink and then go to the shower and turn on the water. I then turn back to the sink and let the water heat up, then start to strip off my gloves and collar, and finally Liberacion’s hidden form and place them all carefully on the clothes.  
Sighing again, I leaned up against the wall and just thought about today while the water heated up more. When I came back to the main event of the day, Vergil’s little ‘game’ with Rowan, damn them both to hell, I reacted with a mixture of arousal, yes I finally said the damn word, and shame. Not to mention remorse for how I acted.  
Letting out an aggravated sigh, I stick my hand into the shower and test the water, letting out a noise of approval at the heat, and then take off the rest of my clothes and step into the stream of water.  
Letting the soothing water wash over me, I started to think about what I’d done, and again feel shame, and guilt. “Guess I am going to have to apologize to him.” I mutter as I rub in the shampoo into my hair. I was in the middle of rinsing the said shampoo out of my hair when Garoukin starting growling from inside my head. Oh boy.  
‘Teenagers.’ Garoukin lamented inside my head.  
“What?” I throw back at the demon. Said demon lets out another growl, and I feel a force from inside my mind pull at my consciousness.  
‘We need to talk.’ I hear as I black out.  
-Adrian’s inner world-  
I open my eyes to find three things, one I was looking up into a dark and cloudy sky, like they were about to open and unleash rain. Two, I was lying down on my back and three, I was in a much smaller body than before.  
Groaning, I pushed myself up and immediately saw Garoukin sitting in front of me. Its white fox/wolf form, tails twitching slightly, it stares at me with its onyx eyes and green pupils.  
“You know, you were a lot easier to deal with as a baby.” It says to me, slightly annoyed.  
I look down at my body and find that I’m only wearing a extremely large black t-shirt, I can feel underwear on underneath, small blessings. I had reverted back to the height and size of my six year old self: 3 foot nothing. Underneath me was a solid surface that looks like rippling water, it was both clear yet black as night at the same time.  
“Don’t worry about what’s happening outside,” Garoukin says, “Your body is still washing itself, call it autopilot if you must.”  
I was trying to think of something to say when I replayed in my head over what it said before, ‘You were a lot easier to deal with as a baby.’ “How long have you been in my mind?” I ask.  
Garoukin does its toothy grin, then pauses and seems to go into deep thought. “Before I answer your question, let me change into something a little more- comfortable.”

Then it starts to shine brightly, its entire body glowing white. The darkness underneath us wavered and then a sphere separated itself from the rest and attached itself to Garoukin’s glowing form. The black sphere formed around Garoukin, and then the white shining form disappeared underneath the black as parts of it slowly turned red.  
The changing form started to stretch towards the dark sky, then a brilliant flash radiated from the form. Covering my eyes with my hand, I turn my head to avoid getting my eyes fried out their sockets, but just as soon as the flash starts, it ends as well. Slowly uncovering my eyes, I turn my head and find that there is no longer a large white fox/wolf, instead there’s a tall woman with billowing white hair standing in its place.  
The woman was fully clothed, thank god for that! She wore red pants that tucked into knee high black boots, two wide, red coat tails billowed behind her, the coat tails descended from the back of a black vest that zipped up front but stopped halfway to give people a peek at her chest, there was a gap between the end of the vest and her pants that showed her navel. The vest had sleeves coming out from under it, the same color red as the coat tails and pants, and they ended just past her elbows. On her neck was a silver chain that wrapped around twice, and on the end that drooped down to her pale chest below her neck was a pendant of a bat. She looked like the female version of Dante from DMC2.  
The woman looked at me with her onyx and green eyes and smirked. “Much better.” The same smoky voice that belonged to Garoukin came from her lips, only it was a little more feminine. She then looks down at herself with a questionable face. She cocks her head as she looks at her vest, then adjusts her boobs a little and starts to mess with her coat tails. “Hmm, somewhat similar to what I used to wear, but hey, go with the flow.” She says shrugging her shoulders. She turns back to me and smirks, “What do you think?” she ask, putting on hand behind her head and the other on her hip, then strikes a pose.  
“Um, very, um familiar?” I say confused, for some reason, this woman looked so familiar. This feeling of fuzziness comes to mind when I try to put her face to memory.  
The woman scratches the back of her head in confused manner, but smiles anyway. “Kinda surprising that you remember me in this form, don’t get me wrong I’m glad you’re remembering, it was just that the last time you saw me in human form was when you were what,” she says, then places her hand on her chin and goes into deep thought. “14 months old?” she then waves it away with her hand. “Ah, not really surprising, you were always different from the other little brats that age,” she snorts in laughter, “Only cried whenever you didn’t eat or drink for over 12 hours, not even that time when that Beelzebub demon flew off with you.”  
I looked at her with a mixture of somewhat horror and stupefied amazement. “What?”  
She grimaces at this, “Yeah, guess it is a little too much for you.” She then leans over and says, “I am the demon Garoukin, formally the demonic queen and guard dog to the human world,” she then leans back up and points at me, “You, Adrian Michaels Black, are my vessel.” She then does a motion with her hand that equates to a dismissal. “But that’s all just a fancy way of saying, that I” she then places a hand over her chest, “Am your mother, well kinda anyway, and you” she then points to me again, “Are my son, again, kinda sorta not really.”  
Something clicks for me, I could tell that she was telling the truth, I just knew it. but still, I couldn’t help but point out the obvious. “You’re Garoukin.”  
Garoukin smirks, then walks forward, bends down to my height, and flicks me on the forehead with her index finger. “Finally, thought you’d just stare and gawk forever.” She then smiles, and picks me up while embracing me in a bear hug. I was glad that my face wasn’t pushed down into her boobs, but still, she was suffocating me. “Oh, you do not know how long I’ve wanted to do this.” She then abruptly sits down, taking me with her, and sits me on her lap. “Alright then, so what was your question?”  
I was still sucking in air, wait, do I really need air inside my mind? Wait, never mind, I don’t want to try it out. “Um, oh yeah, how long have you been inside my mind?” Wait, she did say something else, “And what were you talking about involving a demon and me crying?” I looked up at her, my legs crossed over each other Indian style, and leaned on the edge of her crossed legs.  
Garoukin smirks at me, “Well, realistically I’ve been inside you for a little more than sixteen years, oh and by the way, if you think puberty sucked for you, think about how I felt being inside your body.” She then shivers and makes a disgusted noise that sounded like ‘yeck’. “But literally I’ve been living through you for a little more than oh, I’d say 2,000 years, give or take a few decades.”  
My mouth dropped open at her statement and I just stared at her dumbly. Garoukin just coos at me, then gives me another hug, this time I end up getting pushed into her boobs. I manage to stay alive, no small feat, those things are huge! She finally loosens her grip, I fall back and wind up on my back looking up at the sky, gasping for air. “Wow,” she says, looking down at her chest and shimmies, “forgot I had those, sorry.” She then helps me back up onto her lap and looks me straight in the eyes. “Now, about you and Vergil.”  
I groan in protest, “There’s nothing going on between us.” She growls in return and flicks me in the forehead again, this time harder. “Ow.” I respond weakly and rub the spot.  
“I’ve looked after you since you were barely three weeks old, plus, I’ve been sharing a body with you for over 2,000 years, if what I’ve been getting every time you see him isn’t some form of attraction, I’d have to kill myself for failing as a demon.” She told me darkly. “Now then, I suggest you start working out your problems with him, and I mean actually talking, and get together.”  
“Why do you care?” I ask her, and receive another flick to the forehead. “OW!”  
“Because, when you-” a knocking noise chimes throughout the world. I jump in shock and look around while Garoukin looks miffed. “Damn it all, and right during the middle of our talk.” She sighs and then sets me down on the ground. “It’s Vergil, I’ll tell you whatever you want to know later, but for now, go and talk to him. The sooner you two make up and make out,” she smirks at me as I growl in annoyance, “the better it is for me. So go!” she snaps her fingers, then the blackness reaches out and envelops me. I black out.  
Vergil’s P.O.V- a few minutes earlier-  
I walked into Devil May Cry with one arm loaded up with bags of Chinese food, with Lucia following up behind me with two more bags. She had said that she was tired of pizza and had ordered before she left to pick me up, truthfully I agreed with her choice of food. Even though I had an apartment, I still spent most of my time here, so that meant that I have been eating plenty of Dante’s leftovers.  
The moment I had stepped foot inside, all the eyes in the room had turned to me, and the looks they gave me were questionable. Dante, Lady and Trish give me an aloof smirk and shake their heads. Patty, Cassie and Nero look at me with annoyed, narrowed eyes.  
“Really?” Patty ask, turning her nose up at me.  
“Douche move man.” Nero says, shaking his head.  
“Not cool jackass, not cool.” Cassie said through a half smirk, half glare.  
I knew instantly what they were talking about. I sigh and look at Cassie. “I take he told you everything then.” she shook her head yes. “And I also take it that you told everyone else for a fee.” Cassie held up a small roll of bills and smiled. I sigh again and go to the desk and place the bags onto it. “Then I believe I should at least explain myself for the sake of my image.”  
Dante snorts at this, “Since when do you care about image.” I shoot him a glare as Trish smacks him across the back of his head.  
“I think that you should explain yourself to Adrian first.” She tells me, then smirks, “I’m sure we’ll hear the whole story the same time.”  
I grimace, but unfortunately, she was right. I did need to explain myself to him, no matter how badly I don’t want to. “Where is he?” Everyone at the desk points to the door that leads upstairs. I nodded my head in acknowledgement and started to make my way there.  
“I think you might want to leave Yamato down here.” Trish comments. I turn to her with an eyebrow raised. “It may unsettle him.” I thought about it for a minute, then grudgingly I leaned Yamato up against the wall next to the door and went upstairs.  
I heard footsteps and rustling as the rest of them all crowd around the entranceway. I sigh, they reminded me of the mothers of the children from back when Dante and I were children, they all loved to crowd around and gossip, mainly about our odd appearances or how our mother was ‘widowed’. Shaking my head in annoyance at the memory I reach the door and knock. Those women are all probably dead now. I feel a slight presence of power spike slightly from inside the bathroom. “Adrian.” I call. I hear a rustle and then the door opens.  
Adrian’s P.O.V  
I opened my eyes wide in abrupt shock and found myself looking back at me in the mirror. My hair was wet, dripping, and clinging to my skin in a slight wave. I was wearing a plain black t-shirt that two sizes too big. I preferred baggy clothes anyway, more comfortable, so normally I wore size x-large and tall. The basketball shorts I wore were black as well. My gloves, collar and Liberacion where on the corner of the sink.  
“Adrian.” I heard Vergil call through the door.  
‘Make up with him.’ Garoukin told me. Sighing, I reach down and take the trash can out from in front of the door and open it.  
Vergil looked down at me from outside the door, his arm raised slightly. “Are you alright?” he asked, somewhat concerned.  
I sigh, “Yeah, I take it you’re here to talk.”  
“Yes, I am.” I hear a hushed whisper from downstairs.  
Leaning out past the door, Vergil moves back a little for me to see, I find everyone down at the bottom of the steps, all of them looking up at us. Turning my head back to Vergil I ask, “I take it that they already know.” Vergil nods in agreement. I turn back to Cassie and glare at her, she just smiles and does a finger wave. I lean back onto my feet and look up at Vergil, “I take it we can’t have this conversation without them.”  
“I believe so.” He tells me grimly.  
Sighing, I lean up against the door frame and cross my arms over my chest. “So, you wanna start?”  
Vergil tenses slightly and glances away, “I am…. sorry for what I said, I did not mean to sound like such a-” he seems lost for words.  
“A Dante?” I offer him.  
“HEY!” said half-devil protest, then gets shushed by all the others.  
“Yes, I did not mean to act like my brother.” Vergil admits, then looks back at me. “The whole idea of the game though, I participated for your sake and yours alone. I tried to protect you from Rowan.”  
Now that’s funny, I snort in laughter to show my disbelief. “If that’s your reasoning, you better have a damn good explanation.” I hear a few noises of approval from the peanut gallery.  
Vergil’s shoulders slump slightly. “Unfortunately, in the end I failed to do what I had set out to do.”  
“Okay, now this I want an explanation to as well.”  
“Rowan was planning on finding you in the store and-”  
“No need to elaborate that part.” I interrupt him, then shudder. “Okay, now that I thank you for, but please continue.” I was thankful, though he failed somewhat in keeping the bastard away from me.  
“After Rowan expressed his intentions, I tried to leave to find you and warn you, but he came up with a proposition for me. The ‘game’ as he called it, was whoever found you and-” we both blushed at the memory, yeah, there was no need finish that statement. “Anyway, whoever won the game, was the one who would be able to have you.” My eyes instantly narrow at him and the overwhelming urge to say something sarcastic came up, but I suppressed it. “And, I had assumed that this meant that he would leave you alone, of which was my attention all along, but-” he lingered on this.  
“But what?” I urged him.  
Vergil sighed and looked at me, “He told me that he has no intention of letting you go, and that he will continue his pursuit for you and attempt to steal you away.”  
I took a second to digest what he said, then instantly got angry, incredibly angry. I went back to standing up and clench my fist and started shaking with the suppressed anger. How the hell, could he be this fucking stupid? ‘Calm down.’ Garoukin says inside my head. I ignore her and step up close to Vergil and glare at him in the eye.  
“If there is anything you should have learned from being around me, it’s to find loopholes in what people say.” I tell him bitingly. I take a breath to stop the shaking, making sure that my left hand is relaxed as possible, but I still leave it in a fist.  
“Yes I-” he starts to say, but gets cut off when my left fist slams into his cheek and sends him flying down the stairs. The peanut gallery had apparently separated a few seconds before I had hit him, so they were out of the way and watched him as he sailed past and slid on the floor.  
“DUMBASS!” I yell at him, then stomp down the stairs and onto the floor.  
Vergil gets up and glares at me, straightening up he stares at me with an angry look. “I am getting extremely tired of you hitting me.” He says with a controlled voice.  
Growling, I step closer to him and glare at him, “Yeah, and what are you going to do about it dumbass?” ‘You two are supposed to be making up, or out, not beating the shit out of each other.’ Garoukin berates. I was about to say something when Vergil’s own fist slams into my right cheek and sends me flying towards the kitchen.  
I go with the force of the punch and end up rolling away and finally end up crouching down on the floor. I get up and wipe the trickle of blood coming from the corner of my mouth. I then look at him and glare. “You’re gonna pay for that.”  
Vergil smirks and does a taunting hand motion, “Then do please, come and get me.”  
I growl and run at him, keeping low to the ground with my arms close to me. Vergil just stands there smirking, looking down at me with a smug look. When I get two steps away I extend my left arm out, my hand in a fist and twisting it as I completed the punch, only for Vergil to grab my wrist and then kick my legs out from under me. SHIT, he was using my own momentum against me.  
As I started to fall forward, Vergil crouched down and twisted his hand, thus causing my arm to twist as well, and that people, causes anyone in your grasp to twist upward with the arm, which is what I did. But I had partially expected him to use this move, I was prepared.  
Once again, I went with the motion and attempted to land on my feet, which I did! Unfortunately, Vergil had anticipated this because he didn’t let my wrist go. Instead, he wrapped his arm around me, and pinned me with my own arm.  
My back slammed into his chest and he switched hands on my wrist to get a better grip and pulled my arm tightly across my chest, thus pinning me further.  
“Are you done yet.” Vergil taunted boredly as I writhed to get out of the pin.  
“Fuck you!” I spat at him.  
“Do you really think you should be offering that during the middle of a fight?” Nero remarked with a snort. The others started to laugh too.  
“As much as I do enjoy watching two people fight out their relationship, I’m just not that into porn.” Lady said from behind the desk.  
“SHUT UP!” Vergil and I yelled at them.  
Then Vergil tugged at my arm, “I’ve fought against countless demons, lower and higher class alike. I have fought against Mundus multiple times, I also fought against Dante on multiple levels as well. Do you really think you can beat me?”  
I growl at him and move to the left a little in his grasp, wincing as the pain from my shoulder shoots through my body. “Yeah, well those guys were never forced to watch Miss. Congeniality multiple times.” I throw at him.  
“Oh, I love that movie.” Patty exclaims.  
I can feel Vergil grimace, “And what, pray tell, does that have with fighting.”  
“S.I.N.G” I tell him as I move further to the left. “Solar Plexus.” I say, then bring up my right elbow and drive it right in the center mass of Vergil’s chest, his grip on my arm loosens. He leans forward as the air rushes out of his lungs. “Instep.” I bring up my left foot and stomp down backwards, and land directly on top of his left foot. The foot goes up and his grip is completely gone from my left wrist, which I bring down and quickly relish in the feeling of no more pain. “Nose.” I bring my right arm straight up, bend it, then bring it backwards towards his face. a blunt feeling passes through my elbow as a slight crunch sounds out. “Groin.” I announce, then spin around and kick him in his safety deposit box. The color instantly drains from his face, what little color he had anyway, and he stumbles forward slightly as the peanut gallery let out sounds of pain and sympathy.  
Most people see hitting guys in the balls as a very low form of fighting, I’m one of them. But unfortunately, I grew up fighting dirty, and I mean dirty, so everything was up for grabs, or kicks, or punches, or bites.  
“Had enough?” I ask him with an arrogant sneer.  
Vergil regains some color to his face and stands up, murder radiating from him in waves. Oh boy, think I went to far. ‘Ya think!’ the next thing I know, I’m lying face down on the floor with Vergil’s foot on the small of my back and him holding my arm and pulling.  
“Who do you think is going to come out on top?” Dante ponders with amusement as I open my mouth to let out a soundless cry of pain as Vergil pulls my arm harder.  
“ ‘On Top’ of this relationship?” Cassie ask, “Or this fight?”  
“Good question.” Trish remarks, then a collective hum is heard.  
I turn over on my side, allowing Vergil’s foot to slide off my back and onto the floor. I raise up both of my legs and wrap them around his arm and pull with my entire body, putting him in an arm bar. Hah, learned it from watching UFC and MMA fights, who knew watching half naked guys beating the crap out of each other could pay off. Vergil tips over as he loses balance, too much extra weight, hey I’m not fat! Vergil hits the floor and lands on his back as I pull harder on the arm bar. Problem was, his arm was a few inches shorter than my legs, and I was all around shorter than him.  
“Put me down for fifty on both the bets, each on Vergil.” Cassie tells Lady.  
“HEY!” I protest, then cry out in pain as Vergil slams his other fist into the side of my left knee, I lose all feeling in it and it buckles sideways. Vergil uses this advantage to wiggle my knee further away from his shoulder, then rolls towards me and flexes his arm.  
“Sixty on each, the first on Adrian, the second on Verge.” Dante says with amusement.  
I still had both of my arms on Vergil’s wrist, so when he flexed his arm, I went with it, and Vergil punched me square in the chest.  
“SHUT UP DANTE!” Vergil yells as I fall backwards, the air in my lungs had evacuated the second his punch collided with my chest. Staring up breathlessly at the ceiling, Vergil leans over, grabs a fistful of my shirt and pulls me up slightly, his other fist cocked back ready to hit me again.  
“You know, I think stupidity when it comes to love is genetic in this family.” Lady comments.  
I stick out my arms and grab ahold of Vergil’s coat and pull him closer, throwing his punch out of alignment and hitting the floor next to me. We both stare at each other with murderous crazed eyes, both of our noses or mouths bleeding slightly.  
“Reminds me of when Dante and Nero started dating.” Remarked Trish.  
Everyone instantly shuts up, Vergil and I stare at each other blankly, then turn our heads to the desk and stare at the group. Dante is looking at Trish and he looks pissed, Nero was blushing like crazy, while everyone else stares in shock.  
“Thanks Trish.” Dante tells her wryly.  
“Cassie you owe me 100 bucks.” I tell her.  
“GOD FRICKEN DAMNIT!” she curses.  
“Wait!” Nero shouts, “You knew? And you two were betting on it?!”  
“Saw the hickeys on Sunday, Cassie didn’t believe me so we made a bet.” I tell him in a ‘so what’ tone. Nero’s face goes a few shades red and Dante just laughs.  
“Wasn’t there a fight going on?” Cassie asked snarkily.  
Oh, right. I box Vergil in his left ear the moment I turn my head back to him. He goes with the blow and rolls sideways, bringing me with him. I end up up leaning over him, my hand still gripping his vest, Vergil moves his leg and I feel the presence of his foot on my stomach.  
“THAT’S IT!” Garoukin’s voice booms aloud, this time not in my head but outside in the physical realm.  
I hear a pop and instantly feel lighter and smaller. Then I feel myself fall forward and hit something semi-soft, and hear Vergil go ‘urmph’. Groaning, I raise my head and look up into Vergil’s shocked gaze, his eyes wide open and mouth gaping. I have a slight clue on what happened.  
“Who the hell are you?” I hear Cassie ask. Vergil and I both turn our heads to find none other than Garoukin standing between us and the desk, her hands on her hips and an angry look on her face.  
She points to Vergil and turns her head over her shoulder to glare at Cassie. “His mother-in-law if I have any say in this relationship.”  
Adrian: okay, I’ll say it, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO THIS STORY?!  
Alucardismaster: you know what, SHUT THE FUCK UP! At least you don’t have to deal with as much boring ass bullshit school work as I do. At the moment, I’m tearing my hair out trying to apply for scholarships and colleges and trying to keep my fucking G.P.A up, so shut it!  
Dante: geez kid, we were just messing with ya.  
Alucardismaster: yay? Well guess what, I’m through, from now on do your own damn closing! *storms off*  
Lady: well thanks guys, you pissed off the writer.  
Trish: maybe he’ll come back with the reviews.  
Vergil: Maybe, but I have a feeling he’ll be bringing friends the next time.  
*insert evil laugh*  
Nero: okay then, so, *Turns to reader* Leave a comment and review at the end of the chapter.  
Alucardismaster: *whispers* or I’ll kill off Adrian, this time for real!  
Vergil: *growls*  
So what cha think? Make out scene next chapter?


	17. Kiss with a fist

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or its own characters, just my OC’s  
Recap: “THAT’S IT!” Garoukin’s voice booms aloud, this time not in my head but outside in the physical realm.  
I hear a pop and instantly feel lighter and smaller. Then I feel myself fall forward and hit something semi-soft, and hear Vergil go ‘urmph’. Groaning, I raise my head and look up into Vergil’s shocked gaze, his eyes wide open and mouth gaping. I have a slight clue on what happened.  
“Who the hell are you?” I hear Cassie ask. Vergil and I both turn our heads to find none other than Garoukin standing between us and the desk, her hands on her hips and an angry look on her face.  
She points to Vergil and turns her head over her shoulder to glare at Cassie. “His mother-in-law if I have any says in this relationship.”  
“His what?” Patty asked confused.  
Then the sound of guns ratcheting was heard throughout the room. I looked past Garoukin and found Cassie and Lady; both had guns out and were pointing them at Garoukin’s head. Vergil let go of my shirt and instead moved his arm around my lower back and held me closer to him. Quickly he got up and inched away from Garoukin towards Dante and the others. I felt something slick slide down my legs and heard a slight ripple as it hit the floor, oh god, please just be my basketball shorts and not my underwear.  
Garoukin smiles at this and puts her hands on her hips. “I fought off countless hordes of both demons and humans that tried to kill the boy in your hand, what makes you think I can’t get him back from you?”  
Vergil growls at this, deep and low enough I could feel his chest vibrate, weird no fanboy squeal inside my head yet, guess it’s the whole five year old body thing. He turns his body to attempt to shield me from Garoukin, then wraps his other arm around my shoulders and holds me even closer to him. Wait, weren’t we beating the shit out of each other a few moments ago?  
“Not exactly a smart thing to do,” Lady Comments, stepping forward and pointing her Sig in between Garoukin’s eyes. “To threaten someone while there’s a gun pointed at your head. Now answer the question, who the hell are you?”  
Garoukin stares at Lady blankly, then tilts her head to the side, “Huh, thought you would have figured it out by now.” she ponders.  
I turned my head to the side and glared at her as she just smirked at Lady. “Quite screwing around and just tell them.  
Garoukin’s smirk fades a little and she looks at me with mock shock. “Those words are not appropriate for a five year old boy to say to his mother.” She scolds.  
I return her gaze with a blank one of disinterest. “By your own words, I am much older than five, and as you put, your ‘kinda, sorta, not really’ my mother.”  
Garoukin raises her hand to her chest and makes a dramatic noise. “Oh, my only child has wounded me with his words.” She says in a fake southern belle accent. Everyone, including myself, rolled their eyes at her antics. She gives out an exasperated sigh, and then turns to them. “Fine, allow me to introduce myself,” she then bows towards the rest of the group; Vergil takes this time to join them as well. “I am Garoukin, Adrian’s demon and surrogate mother.”  
“You’re Garoukin.” Vergil said in slight disbelief, he adjusted his hold on me to where his chin rested on top of my head, as much as I like the feeling of him holding me, IT SUCKS TO BE SHORT!  
“I did just say that, didn’t I?” Garoukin remarks, rolling her eyes. “Honestly, and you’re supposed to be the smart one.” You know, I think she may just be my actual mother, or at least I spent enough time with her to copy her sense of sarcasm.  
“Wait a minute lady,” Dante interrupts, “what the hell do you mean exactly by ‘fought off countless hordes of demons and human’.”  
“I mean it exactly as I said it,” Garoukin said annoyed, “Okay, here’s a better way to say it. Around 2,000 years ago, give or take a few decades, I was the guard dog of the human world, attempting to keep the demons from taking over the human world.”  
“But I thought Sparda was the first demon to find humanity.” Nero protested.  
Garoukin smirks and folds her arms and sticks out her hip. “In all the legends about Sparda, does it once say that he was the ‘first’?”  
“No, but-”  
“Exactly, they say that he ‘woke up to justice’ and rose up against Mundus.”  
“She’s got you there kid.” Dante says, and then drapes an arm over Nero’s shoulder. Nero in return, turns beet red and tries to shrug it off. Aww, kinda cute.  
“Exactly, though personally I do have a little vendetta against your father.” Garoukin tells Dante, also looking at Vergil.  
Dante smirks at her and raises an eyebrow. “Oh, and does this mean you want to settle this little vendetta with us.” He motions to himself and his brother. “Because personally, even if you are his demon/mother, whatever, I really wouldn’t be that bothered with killing you.”  
I think now is the time for me to intervene. “Vergil, can you please put me down.” He loosens his grip and looks down at me. “Come on, do you seriously think she’s going to harm me? And another thing, why are you trying to protect me? Weren’t we beating the crap out of each other a few minutes ago?”  
“Yes we were, but-”  
“Tell you what,” I interrupt, “if you do this, we’ll sit down and talk…. Whatever the hell this is out, I give you my word, no punches, kicks or bullets okay.”  
“That’s what I’ve been telling you two to do!” Garoukin yells at us.  
“You really think that guys listen to logic or reason.” I throw back at her.  
“…Touché.” She remarks, drawing it out.  
“So, do we have a deal?”  
Vergil stares at me with critical eyes, and then sighs. “Fine,” he then sets me down gently, I look up at him and smile. “But I will hold you to your word, understand.”  
“Perfectly.” I tell him, and then start to walk over to Garoukin, stumbling a little when my foot catches my shirt. Ugh, another down side to reverting back to my five year old body, all my clothes is to fucking big. My shirt that normally would be a fourth of the way down to my knees and coming up a little bit short of my elbows, now covered up my ankles and came down to my wrist. I was drowning in them, but on the Brightside, they were roomy as hell. They also made me look even shorter than I actually am, ugh!  
“Aww!” I here Patty coo, I cringe and walk faster to Garoukin.  
As soon as I get next to her, I turn to Dante and stare. “Okay, before this gets out of hand, let’s not jump to conclusions, alright.”  
“Look kid, even if you say this, I-”  
“I know, I know, even if we’re friends and I’m just a kid you’ll kill me if I get in your way.”  
Dante smirks at this, “Oh, you know me so well. But I wouldn’t actually kill you, Vergil would get mad at me if I did, stab you a few times, sure, shoot you even more, most defiantly.” Nero, Patty and Cassie stare at him in mild horror and shock.  
“Dante.” Vergil growls warningly.  
“What?” Dante ask him, “I was just telling the truth.” He says, shrugging.  
“Anyway,” Garoukin interrupts, she places an arm around me and pulls me to her, and I cling to her coat and look up at her. “My issues are with your father, I’m not that much of a bitch to take it out on his sons.”  
“Yeah, well good luck trying to find him,” Dante says, he then sits down in his chair and kicks up his feet. “Last time I heard anything about my old man; it was telling me that he was dead.”  
“Actually that hasn’t been confirmed, it’s just a rumor.” Trish corrects him. “And besides that, what exactly is this issue you have with him?”  
“Yeah, did he date you and the next day dumps ya?” Nero joked.  
“No, though I did have a fling with him once a few hundred years before he became Mundus’s general.” My hands went to my mouth and I gagged, a few others joined in with me. “Geez, you guys are too gullible.” Now we all turn and glare at her.  
“Just tell us already.” Cassie tells her, she was tapping her foot anxiously.  
“Fine, fine.” Garoukin sighs and looks down at me a little sadly. “The reason why I have a bone to pick with your father is because he killed Adrian 2,000 years ago on Mundus’s command.”  
The room was filled with silence, until Lucia decided to break it. “Excuse me, but how can he have killed Adrian if he’s right here.”  
“Oh, there’s plenty of ways it can happen.” Dante tells her. He then turns to Garoukin and me and stares. “But I wanna know exactly why and how dear old dad did this.”  
“Agreed.” Vergil says coldly.  
Garoukin sighs, then sits down and situates me in her lap and wraps her arms around me. Vergil growls possessively at his. “Really? Look, I haven’t been able to physically hold him in years, so back the fuck off!” Garoukin growls at him, yep, I am dead sure she’s my actual mother.  
Vergil backs down but glares at her, he then sits on top of the desk edge and crosses his arms. “Continue please.” He tells her coldly.  
“Fine,” she takes in a deep breath and sighs, then looks at them and rests her chin on top of my head. “But for me to tell you I’ll have to also tell you the story of my powers and why Adrian is my vessel.”  
“Go right ahead.” Lady says, then looks at her watch, “It’s only 6:50, we’ve got plenty of time.” Then a car horn blast outside, causing everyone to jump.  
“Argh, speak for yourself.” Cassie says, then walks towards me and Garoukin, and fishes out money from her pocket. “It was nice meeting you Garoukin, I’ll come back and we’ll talk later, oh and Adrian, you better tell me everything tomorrow.” She warns, and throws the money on to my lap and runs to the door, grabbing her bag.  
“Fine.” I shout back grudgingly. The door slams shut behind her.  
“Well, should I continue?”  
“YES!” we all yell at Garoukin.  
“Alright. I was created over 10,000 years ago, during the time when the demon realm and the human realm where still merged. I was created by humans who had mastered the art of magic, they were beyond powerful, and were the protectors of the humans that resided in the hellish land. But, like all humans, they were susceptible to time and age, and none of them had the ability to produce any offspring that were powerful enough take over their position, nor were there apprentices able to measure up. So as a group, these humans came together in order to create a guardian that would take over there places. They took the corpses of 100 of the most powerful demons that they had destroyed, took parts of their bodies and placed them into the corpse of female wolf, and poured their magic, as well as the planets own life force into the corpse, and I was created as a result.”  
“So I take it that you transformed from a wolf into human body, thus the ‘Garou’ in your name.” Trish theorized.  
“What does Garou mean?” Patty asked.  
“It’s French, but it’s the root word for Loup-Garou, which is the name for werewolf in France.” Vergil told her.  
“Yeah, I loosely translated it a few years ago.” Garoukin says boredly.  
“Alright, now can we continue on with the story,” Nero ushers, “The foods getting cold.”  
I take a whiff and smile, “OH, Chinese!”  
Vergil smirks then reaches into one of the bags on the desk and pulls out a small container and some chopsticks. “I remembered that you liked honey garlic chicken from last week.” Wow, that’s…. kinda nice of him.  
“Thanks!” I tell him happily, and then get up from Garoukin’s lap and race to him. The others all either laugh, snicker or smirk as I reach him and take the container. I had peeled off the wrapper to the chopsticks and slid down onto the floor when I hear Garoukin’s chuckle. I look up at them confused, “What?”  
“You just look so cute.” Patty coo’s again.  
“Okay.” I say, drawing it out, then scoot closer to Vergil’s leg and further away from her.  
“The kid’s got a good idea.” Dante remarks, then I hear the bag rustling. “I say it’s time for a break.” The others all mumbled and crowd around the desk and the bags soon are alive with noises.  
Garoukin gets up and makes her way towards the desk and joins the fray. As I start to tear into my food I feel two hands go up under my armpits and lift. “HMPH!” I shout, mouth full of food as I dangle over the ground, I look up to find Nero holding me, his arms extended outward away from him. I swallow and glare at him, the entire time kicking my tiny little legs. “Put me down!” I protest. The others all laugh or coo, but Vergil just growls.  
“Sorry.” He says boredly amused, a sly grin on his face. “But you’re in the way.”  
“You could have told me that.” I tell him glowering, me then stop kicking my legs and slump down slightly in his grip.  
“Where’s the fun in that?” he taunts with a chuckle. “You know, you look like a angry kitten when you do that.”  
“AWW!” Patty whines, “I wanna hold him.” What the hell am I? A fucking doll?  
“VERGIL!” I shout, wait, did I really just shout out his name for help? I hear a slight chuckle, then feel a large arm wrap around my stomach from behind me, then I get pulled back as Nero lets go. I let out a squeak as I hit Vergil’s chest, then as he tightens his hold on me. I look up at him, his face upside down since my head was tilted back, and found him smirking down at me. “Thank you.”  
The smirk grows wider as he leans down and places me on my feet on the floor. “Your welcome.” He says, then grabs his own cartoon of food and makes his way to the couch. I had the urge to follow him but decided to keep still, until I was pushed from behind and towards the couch.  
I turn around to look up and glare at Garoukin; she just smiles and motions me to go on. I glower some more at her, but in the end I follow behind Vergil and make my way to the couch. I get there just as he turns around and starts to sit, then pauses to look at me as I get to the couch. He has a faint smirk on his face and cocks and eyebrow as I set my food on the couch. I hear a snicker from Lady and Trish; ignoring them I look at the couch and try to figure out how I’m going to get up.  
What sucks about being three foot nothing, is that normal everyday furniture is taller than you remember them to be. So the couch was now over my waist, and I had to find a way up it. Letting out a breath of annoyance, I place my arms on the cushion and push down with them and jump. I end up propped on my stomach and balancing my upper body in a jack knifed position.  
Now everyone is laughing at me except for Vergil, instead I hear him make an amused noise. I grunt in frustration and work my way up onto the couch. Twisting around to a more comfortable position, I glare at everyone, causing them to snicker at me more and smirk, then grab my food and dig in. and let the awkward silence commence!  
\- Other side of town, third person P.O.V –  
Rowan walked down the dark streets of a one of Capulet Cities sparsely populated streets. The street itself was almost deserted; buildings with broken windows and plywood covering up entrances to buildings or closed down stores littered the sides. the only people inside the apartments where either squatters or the homeless looking for a warm place to stay for the night, or any other assortment of living beings that only wanted some form of place to call ‘home’, even if temporarily. He was holding a bloodied rag to his mouth and lazily looking around the street, but capturing everything he saw with keen senses.  
It was the ideal place in Rowan’s mind, secluded with few people to bother him, and those few that were still around kept to themselves and knew to stay out of others business, perfect for someone like him. A few years ago, before the savior incident, the order of the sword had planned on extending its reach, or their financial income, whichever one was up for debate to the person. So they had taken it upon themselves to buy up properties in a select few cities where demons were known to have taken residence of. Or to those who come at it from the latter point of view, they wanted to make money off people while doing very little work, I.E slum lords.  
The building that Rowan stood in front of was a small rundown apartment building that looked ready to fall to pieces at a moment’s notice, or by just kicking it. Despite its appearance, the building was actually a fairly sturdy structure in of itself. Rowan had stayed in worse before, but this building still counted as one of the bad ones in his book.  
Sighing, he threw the bloodied cloth to the ground and revealed that his face was no longer bruised or bloodied, but perfectly healed, save for the angry red color. Today had not gone well for him, the order had given him a simple task in name, bring back Adrian dead or alive, the former preferably apparently, and to kill Vergil. But Rowans flair for the dramatics lead him to take a much more showy, and fun in his point of view, way to complete the job. He had underestimated both Vergil and Adrian both in their resilience and stubborn nature and in the end had ended up injured, though that was of little more than a annoyance to him.  
“Guess I’ll just have to adjust my strategy for next time.” Rowan said to air wistfully as he made his way up the flights of stairs. He didn’t bother with concealing his voice or concern himself with other people hearing him as he talked out his strategy. No one was in the building besides himself. Well, that wasn’t quite true, there was one other person in the building besides Rowan, but that person was in no position to actually pose a threat…. Or escape.  
Rowan stopped talking aloud the minute he stopped in front of a door to the apartment on the third floor. He instantly smiled, trying to erase any manner of negative emotion; he didn’t want to scare his guest. He slipped a key from his pocket into the lock on the door, and then repeated the process on the other two dead bolts as well.  
He opened the door slightly and stepped in, then called out as he closed the door, “Erin, I’m home.” Locking the dead bolts behind him, he turned on his heels to survey the dark room. A small whimper radiated from the corner of the room, instantly drawing Rowan’s trained eyes to the huddled form. Rowan stiffened, anger instantly washing over him, but he kept the anger from his face and voice and walked slowly to the form. “Erin, who let you out?” Rowan asked with a controlled soft voice.  
The form tugged its legs into itself and cringed even more, letting out more whimpers and mewling softly, sobs starting to form. Rowan reached a table with a lamp on it, the only light source in the room since the fan fell out of the ceiling years ago, and turned the lamp on. Light flooded the room, and revealed the form huddling in the corner to be that of naked lithe teenager, dried blood, bruises and cuts painted onto his skin. His hair a dyed, dark red contrasted with the yellowed wall he was leaning against, on his neck and forehead that are red stains and smears that didn’t match in color that of the blood, it would appear that he had his hair dyed recently and badly. The teenager turned his head slightly to look at the approaching man, revealing that his face was relatively unharmed, except for his lips. On both his bottom and top lip where six neat puncture marks, the holes were red and swollen, the size of needles. “M…Mhh…..my na….names…J…Jamie.” he said in a soft, broken voice.  
Rowan’s smile disappeared, instead replaced by a vicious snarl, his eyes sparkling with anger. In an instant he had closed the gap between him and Jamie/Erin and had pulled the boy to his feet by his hair. “YOU’RE NAME IS ERIN!” Rowan screamed into his face, then brought up his hand and slapped Jamie across his cheek. Jamie cried out in pain, tears starting to run down his face as a sob broke from his mouth. Rowan’s mood changed quickly as the tears ran, a pang of guilt and sorrow going through his chest.  
Rowan let go of Jamie’s hair and put both his hands on either side of the boys face. “Shhhhhhh,” Rowan said to him, trying to comfort the crying boy. Then brought Jamie closer to him and ran his arm up and down his back in a comforting manner. “There, there, no need to cry. I was just upset.” Jamie’s tears slowed and a sob caught in his throat. “Erin, I know I scared you and hurt you, and I’m sorry, truthfully I am.” Rowan placed his hand under Jamie’s chin and gripped it softly, then brought it up so the scared boy could look him in the eyes. “But I need you to tell me WHO let you out, and allowed you to speak.”  
“I did.” A deep feminine voice echoes from around the two humans, Rowan growls and turns, pushing Jamie away from him as he withdrew a scalpel from seemingly nowhere. Alma steps out of the darkness of the kitchen. “He was hungry and thirsty, how exactly is he supposed to eat with his lips sewn shut?”  
“You have no right to interfere.” Rowan spat at her angrily, but easing out of his stance, Jamie started to cry softly as he slid down to the floor. Rowan turned to look at the crying boy sadly, a look of pity and hurt on his face.  
“You are wrong with that statement.” Alma informs the assassin, and then starts to slowly walk in an arch around him. “When the orders trash man kidnaps a local boy for his own sick and twisted- pleasures,” she says sourly, “It does put me within rights to do something- which you didn’t order me not to do.” Rowan sneered at her; he had ordered her the moment he was assigned as her handler not to interfere with anything that he did. Specifically anything that involved his… hobbies.  
“Always finding loopholes in everything aren’t we?” he remarked coldly.  
Alma smirks and shrugs her shoulders, “I did learn from the best.” She remarks.  
“The best being Adrian I take it.” Rowan theorizes with a leering glare. When Alma stiffens and glares at him, he laughed. “I knew it, so that’s how he and Vergil escaped from you. He talked around your orders.” Rowan doubles over in laughter and slaps his knee. A more abrupt sob breaks from Jamie, stopping Rowans laughter and sobering him up instantly. “The hell’s failed.”  
Alma smirks at this, “Yes, I figured they would, though I am surprised that he got a new weapon out of the little confrontation.” She then smacks her forehead with the heel of her palm, “Oh, I forgot that I had given the vanguard a little gift from the orders collection of devil arms.” She then smiles triumphantly at Rowan, “Silly me.”  
“If you think that that is going to rile me up,” Rowan says with a menacing sneer, “You are horribly mistaken, after all, I prefer a challenge.”  
Alma snarls at him, and in an instant she was standing in front of the assassin, her sword unsheathed and reared back ready to strike. But she just stood there, motionless, not moving a muscle as both her eyes and her collar from underneath the neck of her sweater glowed. The former with anger, the later with the demonic power that chained her to the order.  
“Please, please.” Pleaded Jamie, causing both of them to look down at the crying boy, who looked up at them with swollen eyes. “Let me go, I… I….” but he couldn’t say anymore as more sobs racked his body, along with a fresh volley of tears.  
Alma relaxed her body, and then sheathed her sword. “I am sorry, but you’re not going to be able to leave.” She informs him emotionlessly, but her eyes showed her anger, sadness, sorrow and pity. Rowan turned to her and snarled as even louder sobs echoed throughout the room.  
“Please!” Pleaded Jamie in a more broken and hurried tone. “I just want to go home! I want to see my mom and dad again!” he shouted and cried, then stood up and limped to Rowan, arms outstretched. “Please,” he asked hoarsely, then gripped ahold of Rowan’s coat and looked up into the man’s eyes. “Please, I- I just want to see my mom.” He whispered. “Please!”  
Rowan gives Jamie a sad smile at his words, and encircles the boy with his arms, making Jamie rest his head on Rowan’s chest. Rowan shushes the boy and slowly lowers both of them to the ground. “Its okay, it’s okay.” He tells him soothingly. “I’ll take you to your mother if you want me to.” He tells Jamie, and then lightly reaches his other hand into his coat pocket.  
“Really?!” Jamie asked in astonishment, then looks up at Rowan in shock and awe. “Y…you will?”  
Rowan smiles brightly at him and shakes his head. “Yes, I’ll take you home, I’ll take you to your mother.” He says.  
Jamie smiles at Rowan and wraps his arms around his neck. “Thank you.” Jamie says, sobs of joy emitting from him. “Thank you, thank y-” Jamie’s words die in his throat as Rowan injects the needle of the syringe he held into Jamie’s jugular. A slight gasp sounds out as Rowan presses down on the plunger, pushing the murky liquid into the boy.  
Jamie stiffens in Rowan’s slightly as another gasp sounds; Rowan tightens his grip on Jamie’s body and pulls the dying boy into him. As a small sound similar to a sob escapes from Jamie’s lips, Rowan pulls out the syringe, throws it to the side, and runs his hand up and down Jamie’s hair, comforting the boy in his last few minutes. “It’s okay, go to sleep Erin.” A tear escapes from Rowans eyes as he feels the boy’s body go lax. “Go to sleep.” Rowan whispers one last time. Rowan tilts back Jamie’s head to find his eyes closed, smiling sadly Rowan leans forward and kisses the dead boy’s forehead, then lays the body out and positions it to where he looked to be sleeping peacefully, curled up into a ball.  
Alma makes towards the door, stopping to glance at Jamie’s dead form, then turning her head away in her own shame.  
Rowan stared into the dark kitchen area as Alma unlatched the dead bolts. “Tell them-” he started, but seemingly choked. “Tell them that they’ll have the boy at the end of the month, no sooner, no earlier.”  
Alma stopped and turned to the man and glared. “You are more of a monster than I am.” She told him coldly.  
Rowan looks back at her over his shoulder and smiles, his eyes closed. “You know it bitch.”  
-back at DMC, Adrian’s P.O.V –  
I watched with some sick form of fascination as Garoukin devoured her food in giant gulps, I was expecting her to just eat the entire carton. Most of us had finished our food, Vergil and I included, so now we were all just waiting for her to finish up. Patty had left a few minutes ago, so I was a little bit safer from the possibility of getting attacked and hugged to death, I think.  
Garoukin then chomped down on her last chopstick full of mush shu pork, the sound of wood snapping could be heard and we saw the end of both of her chopsticks missing. She then opened her mouth and fished out the chopstick ends and threw them into the empty carton, okay, gross.  
“Alright then, where was I?” She asked after chewing and swallowing her food. She got up and leaned against Dante’s desk. Dante was behind the desk with Nero in a chair beside him, they had spent a good amount of the time stealing the other’s food and flicking rice at everyone.  
“Right at when you were created.” I told her eagerly. I was kinda a bundle of excited nerves by now, I’ve noticed that I’m acting a lot like I was back when I was actually five, the girl’s all thought it was cute, I found it semi-annoying, Vergil had just smirked and ruffled my hair.  
“Oh, right.” She said absentmindedly. “Well, what happened after that, I’m not entirely sure if it’s true or not.” She admits.  
“What exactly are you unsure about?” Trish asked.  
“Well, one of the apprentices of the humans told me that the moment I was created, all of the demons were expelled from the human world into hell, and that I made it harder for them to cross over.” She says with a crossed look.  
“Yeah, you and the Easter bunny.” Dante snorts.  
Garoukin rolls her eyes at this, “Tell me about it, the little guy tried to worship me as a goddess, talk about an ego trip when he somehow convinced the rest of the humans around that I was the demon queen of the human world.” Garoukin snorted in annoyance. “Unfortunately, the title stuck, so of course I had some humans that tried to get with me, ugh, blue bloods are nothing but annoying little shits.”  
“Understandable why you wouldn’t believe what he said.” Vergil remarked.  
“Yeah whatever,” Nero remarked, “Just get on to the part explaining how he,” points at me, “Is still alive.”  
Garoukin looks at him, “Pushy little fucker aren’t ya?”  
Dante chuckles at this, “You have noooo idea.” He remarks, then leers at Nero. Said half-devil blushes and punches Dante in the gut.  
I snicker at them, then yawn, crap what time is it? I never could stay up later than 8 when I was five. Vergil looks at me with a small grin as I rub my eyes.  
“Anyway, so for around 8,000 years later, Mundus is coming into power and quickly making his way into the human world, thus reversing my life’s work.” She adds bitterly.  
“We know this part already.” Lady interrupts. “Skip around a little because someone here is getting sleepy.” She looks at me and smirks as I yawn again.  
“What’s the matter,” Nero taunts, “Past your bedtime?” Dante chuckles along with him.  
Vergil growls at them and pulls me closer to him, I don’t resist that much because a) I’m too damn tired, and b) he was warm. Letting out another yawn I rest my head against his chest.  
Garoukin lets out an exasperated sigh, “Nearly two whole damn weeks dancing around each other, and all it takes is for you to turn back into a five year old, and bam! Teenagers, phew, men.” She grumbles.  
“Please continue the story.” Lucia request.  
“Oh, fine.” Garoukin says, then looks up in thought. “A few decades after Mundus started invading the human world, I noticed that my abilities and powers were slowly fading away, essentially, I was dying.”  
“So like every other living being in existence, you tried to find a way to extend your life.” Lady concluded.  
Garoukin grimaces, “Basically. I found a descendent of the original apprentices of the human wizards who created me, and worked out a way for me to still use my powers, without being able to lose them.”  
“And that required a vessel.” Vergil stated, then gripped me tighter as she shook her head yes.  
“Yes, yes it did.” She sounded far away. “I had to find a human with a pure heart that would accept my powers fully.”  
I look at her slightly shell shocked, she said that she had looked after me as a baby, that meant. “You found a loophole,” I whisper. Everyone looks at me confused. “She told me that she’s looked after me since I was a baby, for her to have a vessel, she said she needed someone who is pure of heart and would accept her powers fully-”  
“And nothing is more accepting or pure hearted than a newborn child.” Trish finished, then turned to glare at Garoukin. “You stole him.” She accused angrily.  
Garoukin looked at her tiredly with blank eyes. “No, no I didn’t. but he is right, I did find a loophole.” She looks at sorrowfully. “You were abandoned three weeks after you were born by your family. I found you a few hours afterwards, and I instantly knew you would be my vessel.” The way she said it, the way she told me the truth, was like a punch to my gut, hard and painful, leaving you breathless. I started to ask why, but she stopped me by holding out her palm. “The place where you were born was beyond superstitious, they were hard set in their ways and customs. And one of those customs was to kill any child with red hair. They believed that the red hair was a symbol of destruction, that they were the spawns of demons, more commonly known as vampires. If your birth family had kept you, they would have been ostracized, or at least you would have suffered more throughout your life.”  
“There was also a belief that the blood of red haired males, when mixed with ashes of a basilisk, could create gold.” Trish remarked thoughtfully.  
“That too.” Garoukin says, “So either way, you would have been living a horrible and miserable life.”  
I stare at her for a few minutes in silence. I wanted to cry, to scream and shout, to take Mila and Annie and just start shooting at anything, first off with Garoukin. But I didn’t, she was right with everything she said. I would have been beyond miserable if she hadn’t had found me. “I guess… I owe you my life then.” I mumble, looking down to avoid her eyes.  
“No, you don’t.” she tells me without missing a beat. I look up at her in confusion. “Technically, you saved my life the day I found you.” She then points at my throat, specifically at the nonagram. “That symbol, is the mark that you are my vessel. It has always been there, just hiding underneath your skin, only visible to those who knew what to look for.”  
Lucia decided to interject something this time around. “I take it, that Mundus and Sparda, were one of ‘those’ who knew to look for it?”  
Garoukin nods her head. “Yes they were. Mundus of course, is well known for his appetite for power, so of course when he found a way to obtain my power, he sent his most loyal subject to obtain that power for himself.”  
“Wait.” Nero interrupted, “How exactly could Mundus have obtained your power if Adrian was your vessel?”  
“By killing the vessel.” Vergil finished somberly, then wrapped his other arm around me and moved me to his lap. I gripped his hand and looked down at the floor, still too shocked to say anything. “WHOEVER HOLDS THE HEART OF THIS VESSEL, WILL HOLD THY POWER,” he recited, “That is how they are able to obtain your power.” He looks at her without emotion as he grips me tighter.  
“There are many amulets made from the hearts of living beings,” Trish says, “And plenty of spells that require a human heart as sacrifice.”  
“Yes, though that are just a few ways.” Garoukin remarked cryptically calm. “But what Trish suggested was the more… popular choice by most people.”  
“Most?” Nero asked.  
“You think that Mundus was the out for my power?” when Nero didn’t reply she just sighed. “Humans who wanted power, lesser demons who wanted to be big shots, hell I even had to fight off a few angels at one point because they wanted to prevent Adrian from falling into the wrong hands.”  
“Woah, wait a second.” Lady said abruptly. “Are you telling me that ‘Angels’ actually tried to kill him.”  
Garoukin shrugs. “Pretty much, though they were kinda vague on the killing part, but either way I wasn’t handing him over.”  
“Too attached to your power.” Lucia asked, though it sounded more stated.  
“No.” Garoukin says, giving her a small version of the evil eye. “I watched him grow up, I bathed him, fed him, saved him from so many things. And the entire time all this was going on, he just smiled at me every time.” She sighs and looks at me fondly. “I became his mother.”  
“That’s sweet and all.” Lady said impatiently. “But can we get back on track here.”  
“Fine.” Garoukin snaps at her. “A little more than a year after I found Adrian and started raising him, Mundus had decided that sending out little peons to do his handy work was not working, so he sent out the big guns.”  
“Sparda.” Everyone in the room, except me, said at once.  
She nodded her head yes, then sighs. “We had stopped at this inn one night somewhere around, I think by today’s standards October. By that time you were learning to walk.” She laughs and smirks fondly. “Bad enough you crawled around everywhere faster than I could keep up.” She waves her hand dismissively. “Anyway, I was sitting at a table eating and watching as you were trying to stand upright on this bear skin carpet when the door opens, and in walks Sparda, tall and dressed in purple, Force edge and Yamato at his sides.  
“I remember you just staring at him in shock. He looked at you with such cold eyes that you had actually stopped breathing for a minute. . Next thing I know, he’s kneeling down in front of you and pulling out some sort of rattle and handing it to you,” she pauses to shake her head and sigh, “Of course, he could’ve just tried to kill you outright, but he seemed to want to talk.”  
“About what?” Dante asked intrigued.  
“About why exactly I was protecting a human child, or humans for that matter. But more specifically in his words, ‘why would you fight to protect such insignificant beings that would never fully understand me, or return my affections?’.” She replied, then hung her head low.  
“It is a good question.” Lucia said absently.  
Garoukin half heartedly glares at her, “Yeah, I know it is, it’s also one that’s tough to answer.” She then sighed and looked up at the ceiling. “But, I told him my reason for protecting Adrian, which seemed to interest him enough, he seemed… perplexed I guess. But when I answered him about the reason behind protecting humans, he wasn’t really all that thrilled about it.”  
“What did you say?” Vergil asked.  
My hands glowed sharply, and my head started hurting. ‘I don’t kill demons for them, I do it because its fun.’ The distant voice of Garoukin in my head said. I looked up at her and gave a small smile. “For fun.”  
Garoukin looks at me and smiles wide. “Exactly.”  
“Good reason.” Dante chuckles, everyone else shares a small grin with each other.  
“Yeah, it is.” Garoukin says. “Unfortunately, after that was when it all went back to hell.”  
“I take it the rattle has something to do with it?” Trish asked.  
“Right again. the rattle was a essentially a portal linking our world with the demons, specifically made to allow a certain group of demons enter. But the catch was, to activate it, you had to shake it six times.” Garoukin told grimly. “I should have noticed that the entire time Sparda was talking to me that his smirk was getting smaller and smaller with each shake of the rattle. The sixth time you shook it Adrian, was right after my answer to his question. Then, all hell broke loose.  
“The portal opened up, and in an instant four more of Mundus’s highest ranked demons stepped out and surrounded Adrian.” Then Garoukin looked over her shoulder to the wall with the devil arms hanging from them, “Isn’t that right, Lucifer, Nevan, Gilgamesh, Pandora?” the devil arms all light up or vibrated.  
Lucifer’s hollow eye sockets flared to life, as did the outlines of Gilgamesh and Pandora. Nevan on the other hand, glowed bright purple and began to vibrate, the vibes sending out electric notes.  
“Shut up!” Dante told them, and of course they did. “So I take it a huge battle took place, right?” he asked somewhat mockingly.  
“Yes, though not all that huge. Lucifer scooped up Adrian and stayed on the outskirts of the fight, every once in a while making little cooing noises, or saying in some annoying as baby tone how he’d love to see what he’d look like with all his internal organs on the outside.” Garoukin glared angrily at the devil arm and shook almost violently. “Sparda led the assault with Gilgamesh and Nevan at his side, I won’t go into detail about the battle, it’d take too damn long. So suffice to say, I managed to hold my own throughout the fight, none of us were exactly winning, but none of us were losing anything other than blood.  
“I was about to kill Gilgamesh and Nevan while Sparda was dealing with his wounds when Lucifer appeared and started attacking me, every time I attempted to strike back though, he’d hold up Adrian as a shield, that is until your father stepped in and decided enough was enough.” By this time, Garoukin was clenching her fist tightly enough for blood to appear, she seemed to be reliving that day as she spoke. “He kicked me back and allowed Lucifer to pin me to a wall with his little spears,” again, another glare at the devil arm, “Then, Sparda took Adrian in his arms and…” She took a deep breath and choked slightly, a small tear slid down her cheek. A spike of pain ran through my head, I could hear things, screaming and crying. They gave me shudders and made my skin crawl.  
Trish looked at her in pity and understanding, “It’s fine, we get the major idea.”  
Garoukin sniffed slightly, causing everyone to feel a little bit uncomfortable. “Yeah, sorry, its just that… I can still hear everything, the tearing of his flesh, bones cracking, and….”  
“Please.” Vergil interjected on my behalf, I was trying not to cry as more memories came flooding into my head. “You do not have to go into detail.” Yes, please don’t, for the love of god don’t.”  
Garoukin looked uncomfortable, we all did actually, none of us felt comfortable, I could tell by just looking at them. Funny how just one person could make such hardened and cynical people act like teenagers that just got caught doing something they weren’t supposed to be doing.  
“Anyway,” she continued after clearing her throat. “I got loose from my spot on the wall and well-”  
“Went bat shit crazy?” Nero offered.  
She snorted at that in laughter, “Yeah, basically I ended up nearly killing Sparda, in fact I was just one inch away from cutting his head off, when Lucifer, the bastard, stepped in and blew my arm off with his little spears. After that, I came to my senses enough to realize that I couldn’t continue on with fighting them, I barely had enough energy to walk. So I used what little I had left to go over to Adrian and kneel by his body.” It was somewhat weird listening to her talk about me like I wasn’t there at all. I noticed that the more she told her story, the further away from reality she got, the more she talked about me like I wasn’t able to understand her. Maybe she still thinks of me as the toddler that could only smile and laugh. “I leaned over him, and started to say goodbye, when Sparda asked me a question.  
“He asked, ‘Why do you cry for such a weak creature, that doesn’t even understand what’s happening?’, I turned to him and just stared. He seemed so distant, yet disgusted at the same time. And I told him this, ‘because I have a heart’ and then I tore it out of my chest with my last remaining strength.”  
“I get it now.” Trish stated, doing the ‘ah ha’ hand motion of slamming her fist into her other palm. “You placed your own heart in his body in replacement of his, and since you two were already connected with each other, you were able to revive him.”  
Garoukin smiled softly at her and then walked over to the couch. “Yes I did, and in return, my soul merged with his, and we both went to sleep.” She kneeled down in front of Vergil and looked me in the eye. “We’re connected now more than ever.” She then placed her hand on my cheek softly. “After that though, I truthfully don’t know how we ended up in the other world, maybe Sparda cast a spell, one of the apprentices did in, hell maybe even the planet itself did it. all I know is, we ended up there, and that’s history from then on.”  
Vergil let go of my waist and I wrapped ahold of Garoukin’s neck, she embraced me as well, and moved to sit next to Vergil on the couch.  
“If this is true.” Lady said, “Then that means you two are responsible for Sparda’s betrayal against Mundus.”  
“It also means that Mundus was never able to gain your power.” Lucia added.  
“Someone, explain please?” Nero asked.  
“She replaced his heart, thus giving him a new one, so the one pops had in his hands was useless since the kid is still alive.” Dante explained to him. Nero does the ‘oh now I see’ motion, then furrows his brow when he stares back at me.  
“Alright then, second question.”  
“What is it?” Garoukin asked, she seemed a little bit annoyed at him.  
“I understand that since you merged souls that you share a body.” He then points to me, “But why is it, that whenever you want to have a physical body that he shrinks?”  
“Yeah, I’ve been meaning to ask why I pulled an Alice.” I said, turning my head up to look at her.  
“A what?” Dante asked.  
“Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland,” Vergil answered, “At one point in the novel, she drinks a bottle that has ‘drink me’ written on it and shrinks.” Wow, I’m surprised he got my logic of thinking, or reference.  
“Simple answer.” Garoukin tells Nero. “I was asleep longer than Adrian was, essentially he grew up with my powers as well as myself dormant and asleep inside him till he was five. The reason why he reverted back to that age now is because that is state he was when I first awakened.”  
“So everyday after that,” Trish continued, “He grew along up with power coursing through him.”  
“Exactly,” Garoukin returned, “Returning to physical form takes up a lot of power when you have no real body of your own, though it takes a lot less power to appear in my true form, this human form was needed to get point across.”  
Nero didn’t look any less confused. “Okay, anyone else wanna explain it better?” Everyone in the room let out a frustrated sigh.  
“Can I take a shot at it?” I ask Garoukin.  
“Go ahead.”  
I look at Nero with a level stare. “Have you seen ‘Fullmetal Alchemist’?”  
“Yeah, what has that got to do with anything?” he replied.  
“So you remember the whole law of equivalent exchange thing right?” he nods his head yes. “Alright then, look at like this. In order for her to retain a human physical form, she needs a lot of power and energy, and my body aged for 12 years along with her powers. So if she wanted to borrow that energy temporarily, then she’d have to revert me back to a state where I didn’t have any power whatsoever, thus when I was five years old. Does this help explain anything?”  
“Mostly, but why five?”  
“Joey Carlotti.” Garoukin answered with mild scorn and annoyance.  
“Joey Carlotti? Man I haven’t thought of that asshole in ages.” I say aloud. Everyone gives me a ‘WTF’ look. “He was my elementary school bully.” A third grader with a very wicked sense of humor, and beat every other kid in the damn school by 180 pounds. He seemed to have a special interest in picking with me. Wait a minute, that would mean-  
“What does that have to do anything?” Lady asked.  
“He tried to smash my head in with a cinder block.” I then look up at Garoukin, “So the day I almost died was the day that you woke up?”  
“Pretty much.” She says, then hugs me softly.  
“What the hell kind of elementary school did you go to?” Vergil asked in confusion.  
I shrug my shoulders, “If I remember correctly, his reason for trying to bash my head in was because he felt like he was in control of life or death.” I then snort mocking, “No surprise he turned out to be a psychopath.”  
“Alright then.” Dante said in a ‘leave it where it’s at’ tone of voice. “Now to ask the final fucking question.”  
“And that would be?” Garoukin asked, she sounded tired as hell, you and me both. I yawn again, what time is it?  
Dante smirks, “What exactly were you talking about when you said, ‘Mother-in-law’?”  
“Oh that.” She responds, then yawns in return. “I meant what I said.”  
“Excuse me?” Vergil asked, his eye seemed to twitch in annoyance and disbelief.  
Garoukin turned to him and glared. “What? You think that you can get out of this? Hell no!” she then sits me next to him and stands up, then turns to him and glares, placing her hands on her hips. “The minute you two met each other, you both caught each other’s scents and they drove you mad thinking about it right?”  
We both blushed slightly and fidgeted. “Can’t we talk about this somewhere more private?” I ask.  
“Agreed, someplace without the company of my brother or coworkers.” Vergil added in agreement.  
“HELL NO!” Everyone else in the room yelled at us. We both hung our heads down dejectedly.  
“I think we may be able to make it if we run.” Vergil said softly to me.  
I shake my head and grimace, “Fat chance, these mosquitoes won’t give up the entertainment, besides, she’s my mother.” I then shudder, never figured I use that word again, or in that context.  
Garoukin makes a noise of approval and crosses her arms across her chest. “Glad you realize it, now answer the damn question.”  
“Yes.” Vergil and I answer simultaneously after a moment of silence.  
“Good.” She smirks. “Now then Vergil, what would this indicate?”  
“Best potential for mates.” He grumbles in return.  
“Very good.” She says mockingly. “Now do you get it?” she ask Dante over her shoulder.  
“Crystal clear.” He replies with a grin, then leers at us mockingly. I do the childish thing and stick my tongue out at him and flip him the bird. “No thanks, I don’t do five year olds.”  
“FUCK YOU!” I yell at him.  
Dante chuckles and the others all join in. “Again, I don’t do five year olds, plus,” he says smiling wide, “Nero and Vergil both would kill me.”  
“Damn right.” Nero mutters in return, then turns to me, “You’d be off the hook.” Well, gee…. Thanks.  
“Okay then.” Garoukin says breaking the silence. “Well then, I’m going to let you two works some things out.” She then leans over and kisses me on my forehead. “Good night Adrian,” she then winks at me, “And remember what I told you, don’t be too easy.”  
Me and Vergil both splutter and blush at this. “WHEN THE FUCK DID YOU TELL ME THAT?! AND WHO THE HELL SAID I WAS EASY?!”

Garoukin leans back and smirks, then crosses her arms and cocks an eyebrow. “Remember, I feel most of what you feel, also,” she then leans forward and whispers into my ear, “There’s a pair of pants in the bathroom that can bear testimony.” I stiffened and blushed deeper.  
“What kind of mother are you?” Lady asked through fits of laughter.  
“A good one.” Garoukin replies, then leans backs. “So, goodnight sweetie.” She then turns to Vergil and does an Unohana smile. “Have fun.” And in an instant she disappears with a loud pop, and I feel my clothes brush against my skin, as well as my feet hit the floor.  
I look down to see I’m back at full height, unfortunately, since I also was not wearing shorts and sitting down, my underwear was showing. Blushing, don’t know why, I was embarrassed more within the last hour and a half than at the moment, call it being a prude I guess, I grab the ends of my shirt and pull them down further than necessary and stand up. I make my way over to my shorts on the floor, same spot thankfully, while everyone else just laughs, or smirks.  
“I think that’s enough entertainment for tonight.” Vergil declares as I slip on my shorts. At least we can both try and retain some dignity.  
“Aww, what’s the matter Verge? Can’t you two just talk it out here?” Dante catcalls. I ignore them all and race back up the stairs to the bathroom to get the stuff I left up there. I grab Liberacion, gloves, collar and etc. then make my way back down. Clearing the doorway I find Vergil smugly smirking at Dante as five summon swords were stabbed into him.  
Nero was chuckling as he extracted one sword from the red clad hunter who was giving Vergil the evil eye. “Not cool.”  
“I find it funny.” I tell him mockingly as I pass him and go towards the loft stairs. “By the way Vergil, where exactly are we going?” the girls all leered at us and smirked. I ignored them and started heading up the loft stairs.  
“My apartment,” he replies, making me stop and the entire room falls into a deathly quiet. “I recommend you bring a change of clothes.” I suck in air as the girls go ‘ooohhh’.  
“Al…alright.” I respond and continue upward and reach my stuff.  
“Pay up Lady.” Lucia tells her. I didn’t even want to know.  
“They had a bet to see when he’d take you to his apartment.” Nero called out. Didn’t I just say I didn’t want to know?  
I grumble some more as I stuff a fresh pair of pants, my blazer and hoodie and other essential items into my other backpack. Finally I pull out the keys to Carol, put Guepe and Frelon in my pockets, and clip Mila and Annie in their holsters to my belt line, causing them to sag a lot. Sighing, I go down the steps with my bag in tow, shoes on feet, and one hand holding up my shorts.  
“Remember Adrian.” Lady called after us as I placed my hand on the door ready to open it. I had a bad feeling that I know exactly what she was going to say.  
“DON’T BE TOO EASY!” They all yelled after us, then all start bursting out cackling and laughing. I sacrificed dignity by pulling out Mila with my other hand and simply pointing it behind me and firing randomly. I cackle madly and then sprint towards Carol, Vergil following behind with a wide smirk on his face.  
I slide in and start her up and turn on the headlights as Vergil slides into the passenger seat. “As childish as that was,” he says turning to me beaming as I pull out. “That was extremely satisfying.” I got shivers up my spine when he said ‘satisfying’ with that tone of voice. Smooth and rich, uggh, the good kind of ugggh.  
“Uh… ya…yeah.” I tell him, trying not to squirm. The heat in the car was going up. “So um, how far away is your apartment?”  
“Ten minutes or so.” He responds. Right, ten minutes alone with Vergil in a tight space, right before we’re about to talk about our so called ‘relationship’, fat chance in hell. I pull out my Ipod from the top pocket of my backpack and expertly jack it in to the auxiliary cord while shifting into second with the other hand. I hit play and let it start. After a few minutes of simply swaying my heads Vergil looks at me with a grim stare. “Are you trying to say something?”  
I look at him with a ‘huh’ look and listen to the lyrics, oh, its ‘kiss with a fist’ by Florence and the machine. I turn to him and smile sheepishly and reach for my Ipod and hit the next button. Soon ‘Heavy in your arms’ comes on. Why is karma screwing with me? Or is it just irony that’s being a bitch again? so once again I hit the next button, and Deadmau5’s ‘Ghost and Stuff’ comes on, okay a lot better.  
A few minutes later, “We are here.” Vergil announces, I sigh and pull up to the curb and pull the e-brake lever. He gets out as I cut the engine, sighing again, I unplug my Ipod and put it into my bag and get out, bag in tow. I look up at the building in a dull awe, coming from Slum street, I have to say this is pretty damn nice looking building. The face has nice subtle Victorian undertones that matched a modern look. I took a look down the street as I followed behind Vergil towards the door, it was well kept and clean, and all the buildings looked new and modern, or somewhat similar to Vergil’s. Well, I never really expected someone like Vergil to stay in a cheap place. I was surprised he spent a week living at Devil May Cry.  
Vergil unlocked the front door and opened it, then motioned for me to go in. I brushed past him on my way and a shudder went up my spin, not a bad one, but a…. pleasurable one. Guh, I feel dirty even thinking of it in that context. ‘Quite your bitchin’ and get to kissin’ Garoukin gripes. I chose to ignore her and waited for Vergil to go up the stairs. I kept noticing the lack of dirt, or in general anything resembling a stain, flickering light bulb, spray painted walls, hell even a freakin fly buzzing around.  
“How much are these apartments?” I ask in bewilderment.  
“Enough for my interest,” Vergil answered over his shoulder. “It is a fairly new building, surprisingly there are not that many tenants. I can afford it because I had more jobs with higher pay passed to me.”  
“Yeah, and you didn’t have to pay anyone money.” I grumble bitterly.  
Vergil chuckles and shakes his head slightly. we walk up three more flights of steps and then stop at a door that had 6C written on it. Vergil puts a key in the lock and opens the door, then gestures for me to go inside. Stiffly walking into the room, I look around to survey my surrounds as I take off my shoes and place them aside. The hallway was dark and gray, no pictures or any sign of markings of any kind. Sleek, informal yet somewhat stylish, yep this was definitely Vergil.  
“This way.” Vergil said, then walked down the hall. I followed behind him in a stiff manner, my eyes and ears open to everything, studying the surroundings of the apartment. We get to the end of the hall and there’s two open doorways on either side. Vergil goes left and I follow him into a living room, everything in here screamed expensive, yet somehow comfortable, and it was all tell tale signs of Vergil. the couch was black and one of those ones that had low backs all around, a few large bookcase was on the opposite side of the room, it surrounded one large cabinet that was more wide than tall, the doors shut firmly. Even though Vergil had only just bought the apartment the other day, the bookcase was almost half full of old hardcover tomes and other books. “Have a seat.” Vergil offered as he leaned Yamato up against a wall and took off his coat and neatly laid if over a straight back chair that looked like a cousin to the couch.  
I sigh and lay my backpack on the other end of the couch and sit down, I sank into the cushion slightly then laid back a little. It was slightly comfortable. I heard the couch sigh a little as Vergil sat down on the other end, he himself sighed and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “Well, today was….interesting.” I say trying to ease the tension a little.  
Vergil tilts his head sideways and gives me a ‘you think’ look. “Is that all you have to say?”  
I glower at him and huff. “Well sorry, just trying to lighten the mood.”  
Vergil just grunts softly and runs his hands through his hair. “My brother is never going to let me live this down.”  
“Since when did you care?” I ask him slightly annoyed.  
He glares at me, “Since you waltzed into that room and woke me up.” He retorted bitingly. He lets out a sigh of frustration and leans back, glowering at the ceiling. “You, you are the sole reason why this is all happening.”  
I hang my head slightly in a sullen manner. He was right in all ways, all this was my fault, I was the sole reason for all this. Somehow, I was just made to fuck with everyone else’s lives. And I’ve been fucking up his by making him feel human. A concept he has tried so hard to not to understand, to squash for over thirty years. Way to go me! ‘Think you can be a little more depressing?’ Garoukin bites from inside my mind.  
I look at Vergil as he stares at the ceiling, his face perfectly petrified, no signs of emotion or anything. “Look, I’m sorry that you’ve been feeling like a human.” His eyes instantly flare up in anger as he turns to me and glares.  
“You’re ‘sorry’? Is that all you can say?” he ask scathingly.  
I return his angered glare with my own. “Well, what do you want me to say?!” I shout, then instantly regret it. I hold my breath and count to ten. This was not to the way to handle things like this. ‘Then get creative!’ I will if you keep quiet! I mentally shout at my ‘mother’. ‘Deal.’  
Sighing, I look over at Vergil and swallow what little pride and dignity I had and get off the couch. I step over to his side and then turn to face him. He had taken up looking up at the ceiling again. “If you’re going to bed,” he says, “The door on left is a free bedroom.” I glower at him and then quickly lean over and slam my hands on his shoulders. His head whips down and looks at me in mild shock. “What are you-”  
“Shut up.” I interrupt him, then lean forward more to where I’m only a few inches apart from his face. “Look, we can be a couple of dumbass pussies and keep on avoiding this, and keep on fighting, or we can be men about it and meet it straight on.” I then glower at him and lean forward more, “What’ll it be Vergil.” I growl.  
Vergil’s shocked look goes away, and is replaced with one of anger and something else I couldn’t identify. “In that case.” He says, then quickly snakes both of his arms around me, his right going to my lower back and his left around my shoulder blades. He harshly pulls me closer, his hands pressing down roughly into my back, causing shivers to run up my spine. My face was barely an inch away from his face when he stops pulling, he had forced me onto his lap, my knees bent and stuck forward, his left arm uncoils from around my back and he brings his right hand up, I moan as his finger roughly brush my spine and sends shudders through my body. God, I never thought having a sensitive back could be a plus. Vergil moves firmly but gently cups my chin between his thumb and forefinger and pulls my face closer to his. He smirked slightly, but his gaze was much harsher. “Show me how sorry you really are.” And with that he leans forward and harshly mashes his lips onto mine.  
It’s only a moment before my body catches fire and I gasp in shock and arousal, allowing Vergil to slide his tongue into my mouth and deepen the kiss. I moan as his tongue starts to move and he moves his hand away from my chin and places it on my lower back. I buck my hips forward as he runs the tips of his fingers down my spine, encouraging another moan. Vergil smirks into the kiss and moves his right arm up my back and places it firmly on the back of my head.  
His hand goes further down my back and I feel it brush the waistline of my shorts, then go further down. I push backwards on his shoulder, not hard enough but enough to get his attention. He moves his arm back to my waist and allows me to lean back. I take in a deep breath and start to gasp. I felt dazed and hot, my shorts weren’t tight but I could tell I was pressing the elastic boundaries they withheld. I wipe a trail of saliva that had dripped down as I had lean back. “Not fair.” I complain softly in a childish tone.  
He chuckles and smirks, then leans forward from his seat more, but instead of going towards my face he instead goes for my neck. Soon I feel the presence of his lips only a few hairs away from my neck. He chuckles slightly again, the sensation of his warm breath on my neck tickles me slight. “Forgive me for playing dirty.” He replies amusedly, then I gasp as he places his lips on the side of my neck, away from the symbol on my throat. He scrapes his teeth along my charred flesh, causing me to gasp in pleasure and clutch at his arms. His muffled laughter as I writhe in his grasp makes me only grip harder. I feel his tongue run across my skin.  
My mind goes foggy as I fall deeper into lust, allowing my sight to glaze over as I continue to buck and writhe as his hands run up and down my back. I barely register his hand on my ass until he gently palms it, then cups it. I take in a sharp intake of breath, this clears my mind slightly. “Ver…Vergil!” I gasp harshly as his right hand works his way to the front of my shirt and starts to gently rub my stomach in small circles.  
“Hmm?” he ask, making the noise in his deep in his throat, he then nips my neck.  
I gasp and buck my hips forward again, he does the same and pushes down on my hips with his other hand. I cry out in shock as the sensual feeling radiates and amplifies as his right hand begins to travel downward. “I… I’m sorry.” I croak.  
Vergil stops moving his hand but keeps his other hand pressing down on my hips. He leans back slightly, bringing his lips away from my neck. He then smirks and grunts in amusement and pecks the same spot again. I pant as he tilts his head, making the tip of his nose trace a line upward. He stops right before he could see my eyes and kisses my jaw and pushes into it, forcing my head backwards. “Don’t be, for I am not.” He says, then starts to nip my jaw again, then continues to slide his hand down further till he cups my crotch, causing me to whimper loudly. He continues to nip my jawline and makes his way back to my ear. He moves his fingers that are cupping me and cause a mind numbing tingle to race to my mind, I whimper and pant in lust as he moves his mouth to my ear and whispers seductively, “And it would seem that you are not as sorry as you thought either.”  
I whimper again loudly, then gasp as I feel his tongue lick the inside shell of my ear. Vergil openly laughs and then bites down slightly on my earlobe. He moves his left hand down again, this time not even bother skimming the waistline of my shorts, instead he slides it underneath it, and the line of my underwear. I gasp in protest but cut it short as he repositions his other hand that’s cupping my crotch, he instead grasp ahold of my erection as it strains against the confines of my shorts. I cry out again as grips it softly and pumps it once.  
“DON’T BE TOO EASY!” the all too familiar voice of my so called mother calls aloud in annoyance.  
Vergil freezes and pulls his head away, taking away the hand that had slide down the back of my shorts. I whine in protest as the presence disappears. “SHUT UP!” I shout aloud. There’s no answer, and I don’t feel her presence anywhere.  
Vergil looks up at me. “Did that really-” but I cut him off by slamming my partially open mouth against his and kiss him deeply. I wrap my arms around him, my right one behind his head grasping his hair and holding it in place firmly, my left one I slide between his back and the couch to grip his vest.  
I lean back from the kiss suddenly and look him in the eye with a lazy, lust filled gaze. “Ignore her, I’ve done it for years.” I then quickly bring our lips together again and open my mouth wide and suck gently.  
Vergil takes my advice and wraps his arm securely around my waist and pulls me closer, he then squeezes his other hand and pumps it twice more. I shudder more and whimper into the kiss, this is what I get for trying to dominate. Suddenly he releases his hand and then pushes me back from the kiss. I whine and glower at him as I lean back. “What?”  
He smirks then wraps his other arm around me and starts to get up. I yelp in surprise and tighten my grip around him. He chuckles and then stoops over and maneuvers his right arm to where it’s under my leg, next thing I now he’s holding me bridal style. “Don’t worry, we’re not done.” He then starts to slowly walk towards the hall. “I just want to continue someplace much more comfortable.”  
It takes a few seconds to dawn on me, “Um-”  
“Don’t worry,” he tells me soothingly, “We won’t go that far, yet.” I shudder at the yet part.  
He’s almost to the hall when I get a wicked idea. I lean into his chest and start to kiss his neck. Vergil stiffens as I run my tongue across his pale skin and kiss him. Relishing in the taste of him, almost like he smelled to me. Strawberries with peanut butter cups, just something a little bit more, muskier about it. “Now who’s not playing fair?” he chides as he regains his composure and starts to walk quicker. I snicker into the hollowed crook between his collarbone and neck and stretch my other hand down his chest and towards his crotch. Vergil stumbles slightly as I start to rub his crotch, blushing as I feel the size of the bulge, oh god that better not be that size. “Cheaters must be punished.” He growls out lowly. I wriggle around in his grasp at his words, they got me excited beyond all measure.  
I retract my hand and wrap my arm back around his neck and continue my barrage of kisses and licks to his neck. He abruptly stops and then I feel an absence of one arm as the sounds of a door knob turning sounds. I feel the arm again as he quickly steps into the dark room, the dim light of lamp from the hall cast shadows throughout the room. Vergil loosens his right arm and lets my leg slide towards the floor, I twist in his grasp to turn my body to where I’m facing him better.  
He lets his other arm go and then leans forward, forcing me to bend backwards. I feel the soft presence of silk on the back of my knees, with a solid surface underneath. Vergil places one hand on my back and another on my shoulder and slowly tips me backwards. I end up laying on my back, looking up at him through a lust filled haze that’s slowly receding.  
“Stay right there.” He tells me with a large smirk, then walks off towards the side, I follow him with my head and slowly prop myself up on my hands. I see him step in front of a black sleek dresser and pull out a drawer. He peels off his gloves and places them on top of the dresser, he then places his finger on the top of the crease of his vest and runs it down. I hear a zippering noise and see the vest slide to the sides slightly, I see him shrug it off and then place it on top of the dresser as well. As he turns his body slightly to me and smirks, I feel more nervous and blush, I also feel the building pressure coming from inside me, a warm pressure that I was all too familiar with from today’s earlier encounter. If my shorts got any tighter they’d be bursting.  
He grins at me this time and then turns and pulls out a light blue short sleeve shirt from the drawer and slips it on, purposefully showing off his body as he slides it over. I blush deeper when he moves his hands down and then starts to unzip his pants. The warm pressure continued to travel further down as his pants fall towards the floor. He stepped out of them, reaches down, showing off his ass and making my nose start to bleed. He picks up the pants and places them neatly on top of the dresser and closes the drawer. He then walks back to the bed and stands in front of it, looking down at me with his arms crossed. His gaze was filled with lust, but it also reminded me of a cat watching a bird that it was about to pounce.I also notice the immense bulge on the front of his boxers, the beyond obvious strain at the size was, well somewhat scary.  
I scoot backwards away from him, “Vergil.” I whimper.  
He gives me a cheshire cat grin and grabs my ankle and crawls onto the bed. “Yes, Adrian?” he asks seductively.  
I suppress a moan as he says my name, feeling a somewhat small amount of coldness coming from my groin. “Wha….what are you doing?” I ask nervously, then cry out in shock as he jerks my leg and forces me to slide on my back towards him, hiking up my shirt slightly.  
He crawls further up the bed and soon is leaning over me, raking his eyes down my body causing me to shudder and whimper more. “I’m just getting ready for bed.” He purrs teasingly, then slides the hand on my ankle up my leg, leaving a ghostly feeling on the outside of my thigh. He then grips the front of my shorts waistline and jerks. “A little help please.” He asks seductively. I numbly oblige him and and lift up my hips so he can slide my shorts off easier. I giggle like a drunk as he pulls them off my legs and throws them away. “Now then.” he purrs, then places a hand on the side of my face, leans forward and smirks. “I believe I was about to punish you.” I whimper and laugh at the same time and lean up to meet him.  
Vergil firmly grips my face tighter and forces me to stop. “Oh, I think you’ll enjoy this.” He says, then moves his other hand to where he’s palming my erection. I gasp and writhe as he trails the tip of his finger up and down it, the tingling sensations of ecstasy radiating through my body as I feel his touch through the fabric of my boxers. I thrust my hips into his hand, and grind into his grasp.  
“Vergil! I.. I.” I tell him, then whine as he moves his palm away.  
“Bad boy.” He whispers into my ear. “You have to wait for me.” I whimper again as I feel his arm run down my right thigh. I gasp slightly as he quickly grips the back of my knees and lifts my leg up, then rests it on the back of his hip. He moves his lower body closer to mine, then roughly presses his groin into me. I gasp as I feel the fabric and his own erection press into my ass through my own boxers. He leans over me and brings our lips together for a heated kiss. I grip the back of his shirt as his tongue probes my mouth and meets mine.  
Soon, he begins to rock his body back and forth, rubbing his body against mine, grinding his hips harshly. I gasp and whimper into the kiss as the pressure inside me keeps growing and building, it keeps building with every brush of fabric against my own, I was so close, so close that it hurt.  
Vergil pulled away from the kiss in a deep gasp of breath as he reared back his hips, then slammed them into mine. I cried out as he came back down and started kissing my neck. “Ve…Ver….VERGIL!” I cried in torment. I heard him chuckle breathlessly, then felt his right hand move to my groin, then grip me softly and squeezed.  
“Yes, kitten?” he asked seductively innocent. The way he said the name for me caused me to shiver and move my hips from side to side, electing moans from the both of us, mine louder than his.  
“Ple…please!” I pleaded with him.  
He kissed me lightly on the lips and then began to rapidly move his hand up and down my shaft, and grinding his hips into mine harsher and angrier than before. I gasped and cried out loudly as he quickened his pace, he was making even more noises than before as longer pauses between his body grinding into mine came. We both cried out and I gripped him tighter as my body was racked with violent quakes as release came. Vergil slammed his body into mine one last rough time, and soon his body shook violently. He kissed me deeply one last time and we held it as our bodies both slowly ceased.  
I loosened my grip on him as he allowed his body to grow lax. He pulled back from me and exited the kiss. He gingerly moved my legs and placed his own between them, then laid on top of me. I didn’t mind his weight, it felt reassuring and I welcomed it as his arms wrapped around me, I felt them and loved them as he pulled me into his chest and lifted me up. Vergil kissed my forehead and moved me to where I was in his lap, I felt one arm disappear and soon heard the sound of fabric moving. I lazily registered it as the covers moving, then grudgingly moved my legs as Vergil pulled them out.  
Soon he had moved the covers to where they were no longer under us. He laid back, taking me with him, he brought the covers with him and soon draped them over the both of us. He pulled me up further to where his chin rested on the top of my head. I was shivering slightly from the afterglow of what we did. He chuckled and kissed me on the lips this time, then rolled over slightly to where he was pressing his weight into me, and moved a leg to where it was between mine. He brought the covers up to where they were at my chin.  
I sighed in content and nuzzled into him, this was heaven, I was sure. Oh, but I still needed to say something, because if I didn’t this could possibly qualify as wham, bam, thank you Vergil. “Vergil.” I say softly.  
“Yes?” he ask quietly.  
“I.. I really am sorry, for everything. for shooting you, hitting you,… making you feel human.” I admit the last one grudgingly.  
Vergil sighs and grips me tighter. “It’s okay.” He says softly, then nuzzles me. “I’ll just overlook it this time.” He adds jokingly.  
I laugh quietly, then bury my face into his chest and loosely wrap my arms around him. “Thank you Vergil,…. I..”  
“Shhh.” He says groggily. “Lets just,” he yawns slightly, “Go to bed.”  
I couldn’t agree with him more, I close my eyes and start to drift off into a beyond blissful sleep. I mentally added ‘I love you’ as I finally drifted off.  
Third person P.O.V –  
A woman sighed as she washed off the remaining scraps off the dish she held over the sink. The woman looked disheveled and tired, makeup that had run down her cheeks in dried streaks traced her face. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. The reason for her tears? Her son, Jamie, had been kidnapped a week and a half ago while walking home from his job at a coffeehouse. Her only child was missing, and she could tell that he was in pain, by a mother’s instinct or some other unknown source. Her and her husband still held on to the hope that their son was alive and well, but with each passing day that hope dwindled.  
Suddenly, a loud thud echoed from up above her head. The woman swiveled her head around then looked up at the ceiling above. A smile spread across her face, one of unreasonable reasoning other than that of delusion of happiness, to deny reality of its hold on her and to imagine the best.  
“HERB!” the woman shouted to her husband as she turned and raced out of the kitchen towards the living room. A man in his mid thirties appeared as the woman reached the stairs and started to climb the wooden steps.  
“Eula, what is it?”  
The woman, Eula, stopped mid step up and looked down at her husband and smiled her delusional smile. “Its Jamie, Herb! He’s come home!” she shouted gleefully, allowing her husband to see just how unstable his wife really was.  
“Eula, what are you talking about?” Herb asked as he too started to climb up the steps.  
“JAMIE!” she cried in frustration. “I heard him inside his room Herb, I heard him!” she yelled, then started to run up the remaining steps.  
“EULA!” Herb shouted, then followed behind his wife, afraid for her sake as well as his. He reached the top of the steps just as Eula opened up their sons room. They had kept it exactly the same as it was since he was taken, a common experience associated with families that have gone through similar situations.  
Eula looked into the room with her wide disillusioned smile, expecting to see her son, the light of her life, to be sitting at his desk on his computer and then turn to smile at her. Instead, her eyes widen in realization in shock, and the smile slide off her face, instead her lips slowly formed an ‘O’ and she takes a small step back.  
Herb reaches his wife, and upon seeing her back up he places his arm around her shoulder, just as she starts screaming.  
“JJJJJJAAAAAAMMMMIIIIIEEEEE!!!!” Eula cries in horror and despair, tears flowing down her cheeks. Herb holds his wife close to him, and turns his head towards the direction his wife was staring at seconds before. The color of his face drained slowly as his eyes widen in disbelief.  
Opposite of the door was a open window, a chill wind blow through and billowed the curtains on either side. Next to the window was a small twin bed with a dark blue almost black bedspread on top. And laid on top of the bed was Jamie’s corpse, pale in color, naked and bruised curled into a ball directed at the door, as if laid out to show anyone who entered that he was no longer of this world of the living.  
As Herb slide to his knees with Eula in his arms, his mouth opening wide and closing slowly trying to form words, he say something on the wall above the bed.  
On the pale grey walls were letters, big letters written in a gothic style, letters that appeared to be written in blood. The message, ‘I LOVED HIM MORE THAN YOU EVER DID.”  
Alucardismaster: I’m back! *does a happy dance* And I am happy to introduce my dear friend and beta reader, xXcantseethebrokenXx.  
*Waves* xXcantseethebrokenXx: Hi!  
Nero: Where the hell have you been?  
Alucardismaster: Suffering from a small case of writers block. But I got over it with this chapter.  
xXcantseethebrokenXx: Yay! And you added the make out scene too. *does a cartwheel*  
Alucardismaster: well you kinda requested it.  
xXcantseethebrokenXx: Yeah well, you owed me one!  
Nero: I thought it was for the fans?  
Alucardismaster: them too. Oh! *turns to audience* to CeavaRose *bows* I am sorry for acting like a douche in my message to you. I do hope that this chapter makes up for it, and explains a few things.  
xXcantseethebrokenXx: Hey! Where’s Adrian and Vergil?  
Nero: sleeping.  
xXcantseethebrokenXx: darn, I wanted to turn him back into a little kid.  
*Rowan walks by* Rowan: *stops and turns to Nero* Hello. *sounds seductive*  
*broken and alucard suck in a breath and step back, Nero shudders*  
Alucardismaster: *whispers* keep eye contact and back away slowly.  
xXcantseethebrokenXx: don’t have to tell me twice, I am the beta remember.  
Rowan: you know, you’d look perfect with red hair.  
xXcantseethebrokenXx: RUN!  
*Nero runs ahead* Nero: Already started!  
Broken & alucard: wait up! *runs off after Nero*  
Rowan: *turns to audience and smiles.* Leave a comment and review.  
Alucardismaster: and don’t forget to like!  
I need a cold shower and some happy pills.


	18. It's complicated

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or its own characters, just my OC’s  
Warning: I am changing to time period to where its closer to October 31st, since its Adrians birthday and all. So just bear with it and all, I’ll go back and alter things if people complain, if not, enjoy. Also, a little bit of, well just read it.  
Recap: As Herb slide to his knees with Eula in his arms, his mouth opening wide and closing slowly trying to form words, he say something on the wall above the bed.  
On the pale grey walls were letters, big letters written in a gothic style, letters that appeared to be written in blood. The message, ‘I LOVED HIM MORE THAN YOU EVER DID.”  
-Vergil’s P.O.V-  
The sound of Scheherazade playing on a violin slowly interrupted my peaceful sleep, but it was the soft warmth in my arms that truly awakened me. My first thought was to reach for Yamato or summon swords, but those thoughts were dismissed when the memories of last night came back to me, as did the identity of the warm body lying in my arms. The soft pulsating light of Adrian’s arms glowed behind me as I realized he held me in his own weak embrace.  
I look over at the dresser in the far room to see the alarm clock on top, 5:00 A.M it read in violent red numbers and letters. I had forgotten all about setting the device, but I am glad that the music choice was soft enough for the mornings. Adrian stirs in my grasp and I hear the soft noises of him breathing, smiling softly I lean my head forward to where my mouth is next to his ear.  
“Adrian,” I whisper, causing him to groan softly, the sound heavy in sleep. “you need to wake up.” As much as I disliked the idea, for it felt beyond pleasurable to hold him in my arms and never let go. Life didn’t stop for love, no, life stops for nothing and no one.  
He groaned again and bent his head back to stare at me with hooded lids, his eyes unfocused and glazed. “Wha?’ he asked softly, his voice heavy and gravely. Nero was right yesterday, he does look like a kitten sometimes.  
I felt the desire I had last night, to hold him and to never let him go, to make him say only my name again. But I suppressed that desire, all except for one. I bent forward again and placed a kiss upon his forehead. “We need to get up.”  
He removed an arm around me and rubbed his eye. “What time is it?” I couldn’t help but smirk at him, he was being adorable, which I would never say aloud.  
“Five.”  
He looked up at me with glazed glare. “In the morning?” he growled and banged his head against my chest and grumbled something that I believe where along the lines of ‘damn morning person’. I chuckled at his antics and ran a hand through his hair, causing him to make an appreciative noise, which sparked something very familiar to last night to rise inside of me. He yelped in surprise and stiffened in my arms as I felt something press against my groin as well. “Let me sleep.” He whined softly.  
With the hand I used to stroke his hair, I then slipped down his spine with the tips of my fingers. He moaned and writhed against me as my smirk grew into a grin. Last night I learned many things, one, I’m capable of human emotions, and two, Adrian’s back was his major weak spot that will allow me to win plenty of battles in the future. “Now why would I do that when I can do this?” I asked him cruelly, I was enjoying this too much, admittedly.  
Adrian pulled his other arm free and tried to push against my chest and get away from me. I growled in protest and rolled on top of him, the same time tightening my grip on him. It was a long moment before his eyes focused on mine that he realized the position he was in, it was an even longer amount of silence before he spoke. “Vergil, what’s up with you?”  
I stare at him in silence, then unwillingly I kiss him. He stares up at me in shock, then wraps his arms around my neck and brings himself closer to me. I pull back from the kiss and stare into his eyes. “I thought I already told you, you are what’s wrong with me.” I growl. Adrian looks up at me with his hurt in his eyes, his throat glowed slightly for a second, then he unraveled his arms from around my neck and turns to his side. Damn it! Why does he have to be like this?  
He whispered, voice layered with sorrow and hurt. “I thought you said you forgave me?”  
I blinked at his statement, then leaned backwards to where I was resting on my knees, looking down at him as he curled into a ball. After a long pause, “I am going to take a shower.” Getting up from the bed, I grasp the end of the covers and draped them over him. “I will wake you when it is your turn.”  
He yawned and looked back at me, his eyes starting to become unfocused again. “I took a shower yesterday.”  
I sit on the edge of the bed and stare down at him. “Yes, but I do not think you would like to go around smelling of sex and sweat now would you?” He blushed and then turned his head back and buried it into the pillow. I smile at him softly and lean forward and whisper into his ear. “I did forgive you, what I said meant something all together.” I then got up, not before brushing his head with my hand, and went to retrieve a cleaner change of clothes. When I was done finding all my clothing I went to the bathroom, not before turning around to look at him as he sighed and went back to sleep. Sighing, I make my way into the bathroom and turn the lights on and close the door. As I go to the shower and turn on the water, I caught sight of myself in the mirror.  
My hair was no longer spiked, instead it was lying down neatly, mimicking how Dante styles his hair. There are a few love bites on my neck, I smirk in remembrance of last night when Adrian had tried to play dirty against me. I looked rested, and I felt as I looked, despite the bruises on my neck, but all in all, I hadn’t felt like this in so long.  
Sighing, I strip of my clothes and proceed into the shower, sighing in utmost relief as the water rained down upon my skin. Humanity was something that I had always despised, hated with a passion, for so long I had felt nothing but contempt for humans as they wandered throughout life with such petty feelings that I could never, nor ever wished to understand. Even now as I think about it, I still hate humanity as a whole, but…  
I sigh and lean forward and press my forehead against the cool tile of the shower wall, memories flood through my mind, and all of them centering around or involving the human that made me feel this way. I groan as I feel my body respond to last night’s memories, how he felt underneath me, moaning and writhing as I controlled him, the ecstasy of feeling him cry out my name rushed through my system as I slowly reach down and my fingers brush my growing erection.  
A tight warm coil forms in the depths of my stomach as I wrap my fingers around it and slowly begin to slide my hand up and down, the pressure and heat building as my speed increased. The memories flooded my mind, all of them with him, all of them involving him and how he looked or sounded, especially last night. I groan as I feel closer and closer to release, the images of Adrian submitting to me, and imagined images of him unclothed and underneath my body, crying out. I moaned loudly as I felt release come to me, as my body quaked all I could think was ‘How far have I fallen?.’  
-20 minutes later-  
I stepped out of the bathroom, sighing as the cool air of the bedroom rushed to meet what little skin was open to the air, for I was wearing my vest alone without my coat. I hear soft breathing coming from the bed, I smirked as I found Adrian’s sleeping form under the blankets. Walking to the bed, I find that he hasn’t moved at all since I last woke him. Leaning over the edge of the bed, I listen to him breath more, so soft, yet to my hearing it was as loud as thunder. I leaned down close to his ear and whispered into it. “Time to get up again.”  
He groans and stirs slightly, turning his head to look up at me, a slight glare graced his sleeping gaze. “Think you were loud enough in there Mr. Happy?”  
I blush slightly, but the feeling of embarrassment goes away quickly enough. I lean closer to his face and grin. “You were even louder last night.” I taunt, then quickly throw back the covers, revealing him to me. He blushed and growled at the same time, then mumbled something along the lines of ‘ass’. I gripped his shoulder to pull him up from the bed. “Now come on.” He grumbles and sets himself upright, I drag him over the side and up onto his feet. “You know, I have the distinct memory of you doing something very similar with me.” I mock.  
“Oh irony, you cruel mistress.” He retorts trying to steady himself. He then looks around. “Where’s my backpack?”  
“I will get it for you, you need to get started on your shower.” I command him.  
“You are not dressing me.” He states flatly.  
I only laugh and push him towards the door. “No, I will just make you come to the living room and dress in front of me.”  
He blushes, “LIKE HELL I AM!” he shouts.  
I smirk and lean down to his level and stare into his eyes, an evil smile spreading and taking over my smirk. “Oh, we will see, after all,” I lean past his head and whisper into his ear. “I’ll soon see all of your body, and I will know everything about it as well.”

He shuddered, then stiffened. “What the hell Vergil?!” he asked pushing me away from him and then started to go off to the living room.  
I growled and grabbed ahold of his arm and pulled him close to me, he turned into me pulling him and tried to throw a punch, but I caught that as well and pulled it behind him. Sweeping my foot, I knock his feet out from under him and press him into the mattress face first, pinning his arm behind his back. “I do not like being ignored Adrian.” I growl darkly into his ear, I lean forward and nuzzle the back of his neck, he stiffens and I hear him breathe in roughly.  
“Ve…Vergil, wh….what are you doing?” he ask scared, a small hint of lust lining his breath.  
I kiss the back of his neck, then bite it softly, causing him to gasp and start to shiver. “You should have listened to me Adrian,” I whisper softly, then I bite down harder onto his neck, causing to him cry out in pain and fear, there was no underlying tone of lust this time. I let go of his neck and pulled back, letting go of his arm and standing back up. He slowly turned on the bed to face me, while at the same time putting a hand on his neck to feel my mark, his eyes were full of fear and hurt, something pulled harshly inside of my chest as I saw the formation of tears in his eyes. Anger flares through me, how could I feel sorrow for him, HOW? Ignoring the pain, I lean back forward again and place both hands on either side of him and glare into his eyes, he pulls back away from me, I hear a roar of anger inside my head. “You will listen to what I have to say Adrian,” I growl and lean closer to him, my lips barely caressing his. “If we are going to be together, you will have to do just that.”  
I kiss him that time, except instead of him submitting to my will as I had expected to, he instead growled and leaned further back onto the bed and then kick me across the room with both feet. “GO BACK TO HELL YOU JACKASS!” he shouts at me, his voice layered with anger. I hit the wall but ignore the pain in my back to glare at him as he makes a break for the door. I teleport in front of him, then grab ahold of his arms and throw him into the wall next to the doorway.  
As he hits the wall, I grab ahold of his arms and pull them up over his head, using one hand I pin both of them to the wall and with my other I grasp his chin. A surge of power cascades through the room right as I start to speak.  
“ENOUGH!” An all too familiar voice shouts in anger, then I feel someone grab the back of my neck and fling me across the room. I roll into the throw and soon I am back onto my feet and glaring at Garoukin as she stands in front of Adrian, shielding him behind her as he grabs ahold of her coat tails. I growl in anger at the sight, but she out classes me with one of her own, her facial features turning more wolf like, but rage flowed behind her eyes. “I wanted to come out soon, but this is just too damn much.” She growls at me.  
“You have no right to interfere.” I throw at here, Adrian buries his face into her coat tails, he was acting like a scared child and fit into the body he was in now. A stab of pain came through my chest as he tried to make himself smaller and disappear.  
Garoukin stops growling and allows her face to grow soft, she turns around and looks down at him. “Sweetie, go on ahead to the shower, I’ll bring you your clothes.” He starts to protest but thinks better of it, then starts to walk off.  
“Adrian,” I growl, he was supposed to listen to me, he’s mine. “Stay where you are.” He visibly stiffens and stops for a moment, he turns to me and looks into my eyes with fear and hurt, another stab of pain in my chest. he then looks down and starts toward the bathroom again, his head hung down dejectedly. I felt my face go slack as I see him get closer to the door. “Adrian.” I call softly, he cringes and speeds up, soon he’s closing the door, staring at me with tears in his eyes through the disappearing crack, then nothing. I look down at the floor in confusion and sorrow, what have I done?  
Garoukin growls and steps closer to me and punches me in the stomach, I go down to my hands and knees gagging for air. “How dare you talk to my son like that.” She hisses at me, then tries to pick me up, I attempt to do an uppercut into her jaw, but she jumps back. Getting to my feet, I see her glaring at me. “We need to have a little talk about your relationship skills.” She says warily.  
“What relationship skills?”  
“That’s exactly the point Vergil.” she sighs exasperated, then looks at me with a blank stare. “You know, I may have given you my blessing about the two of you, but that doesn’t me I’m just gonna sit by and watch you try to act like a bastard to him.” She snaps.  
“He is mine, you yourself said that he is my mate, and that means he’s mine.” I growl at her. “And what I do with him is none of your damn business!”  
She steps forward and stabs me in the chest with her finer. “Now that right there, is wrong. I share a body with him, have been for over 2,000 goddamn years.” She then sighs and steps back a little. “Look, I know how hard it is to feel human after years of not bothering with it, to just let your devil tell you what to do for almost all your life. But I am telling you know, you need to suck it the fuck up, and get in touch with them, cause there is no way in hell I’m letting my son be in a relationship like your trying to make it out to be.”  
I narrow my eyes at her and straighten my back to stand over her. “You know nothing.”  
She doesn’t back down but instead glares up at me. “I know nothing? listen here you self conceited prick, I am older than you, your father, Mundus, hell I’m probably the oldest demon that is still in a way living. And if there is anything I know about, its how to deal with coming to terms with human emotions. I went from only feeling joy at killing demons and nothing but contempt for humans, to being a mother of a human child that wasn’t even mine by blood. So shut the fuck up and here me out, got it?” she ask, her eye twitching slightly.  
Sighing, I nod but head to the door. “Fine, but you did promise to bring him clothes did you not?”  
“I know what the hell I promised.” She snapped, then started to follow behind me. “Besides, I’d rather wait till he gets done crying before I actually go in there, he’d hate me for seeing him like that.” I stiffen at her words and turn to look at her in shock. “What? Did you actually think that your little dominant devil routine wouldn’t cause him to go through a little pain? You hurt him, made him feel like nothing but meat, you betrayed his trust and tried to dominant him.” She spat venomously, every word was like another spike in my chest. “You acted like that damned priest all those years ago, trying to control him one hundred percent of the time, and all the while just giving him nothing but pain.”  
“Wait, what priest?” I ask her angrily, someone has tried to conqur what is mine, someone tried to force my…  
“Ask your brother, cause I sure as hell am not in the mood to explain it to you.” She snapped.  
“What? Dante knows about it?” I ask her, hatred and anger burning inside.  
She glares and points at the couch. “Yeah, Dante knows, now sit the hell down so we can discuss the current issue at hand.” I started to protest, but she growled and started to form claws on her hands, I sat down grudgingly. “Okay then, now let me tell you something first off. Adrian has not truly developed his own personality, truthfully, the whole attitude and demeanor he has know is just a reflection of my own, he truly is just a five year old child, and that means that he can be easily broken, especially by someone whom he thinks of as close. That is why he is crying in there, you’ve made him feel like the weak child he was all those years ago, and if you keep on denying your human side and letting your inner demon tell you how to run this relationship through dominance and aggression 24/7, you will break him, and he will never be the same again, and I am beyond sure that he will go mad, and it will force one of us to put him out of his misery.” She finish’s somberly.  
Shock is the only word I could use to describe how I feel, it is true that I had made the decision for this… relationship to be more like that a demon’s. I wanted it to be where I could ignore the human emotions I despise, to just allow the instinct of my inner devil to take control. All I would have to do is make him submit to me and only me. I did not think that this could turn out to be so disastrous.  
“Now that I see you actually understand what could happen, its time to point out something beyond obvious. You have forsaken your humanity since you were a child and became closer to your devil, while Dante embraced his human side and tried to suppress his devil side, but finally accepted it, though only slightly. When you see Dante and Nero, try asking them if they actually follow along with what their inner demons tell them, cause from what I can gather, their relationship is based more on human emotions that run deeper than dominating the weaker one and lust. Though it is quite obvious that your brother is the dominant demon, do you see him lording it over Nero, do you see him acting submissive to him?” I didn’t say anything at all, I was still trying to wrap my mind around the possibility that I could possibly… lose Adrian, lose the only human that has ever actually made me feel like I do.  
“Though, I am sure that Dante does try to dominate Nero every once in a while, more likely when they have sex is a better way of putting it, it is still clear that they do not follow along the whole Alpha Demon and submissive demon. We both know that Adrian, however more powerful he is, is not exactly the dominant type when it comes to things such as this.” I laughed darkly at that, she smirked sadly at that. “And I know that you’ll feel the urge to make him submit to you will come up, and I’m not saying that it’s a bad thing.” I looked at her in confusion, was she trying to take me around a loop or something along those lines. “I mean, look at last night, you did perfectly well when the mood was right, and that is fine.” I think I remember sharing sentiments with Adrian about his ‘mother’ being somewhat of a pervert. “But that’s your sex life, or future sex life if this hasn’t left permanent marks, not your actual, whatever word you want to describe this. You need to actually put some damn emotion in this, cause if there is one more incident like this without some form of reason that I find understandable,” she steps forward and sticks her face up to mine. “I will END YOU, even if he feels pain afterwards. I’d rather he be alone instead of broken and crazed, understand?”  
I sigh and run my fingers through my hair. “I understand perfectly, and I do true fully regret what I tried to do, I never meant… I never meant to hurt him like that. I just-” I couldn’t even bring myself to say the words.  
She looks down at me and sighs. “Yeah, I understand perfectly, went through the same process shortly after I found him, but I have to say, you have it a lot worse than I did. After all, a baby is nothing compared to a teenager.” She then pats me on the shoulder and goes to the end of the couch and digs through his bag. “It’ll take about five more minutes or so till he decides to come out, I’ll go back to let you two talk it out.” I nod and get up and walk to the closed cupboard that is in the middle of my bookshelf. I grab hold of the handles on either door and pull them apart to reveal the flat screen T.V. Garoukin whistled. “Damn, if you had shown that off first then we could have shaved a few lines out of my rant.”  
“Excuse me?” I ask, grabbing the remote and turning around.  
“The T.V dumbass.”  
“Oh, this, it came with the apartment, I only plan on really using it for the weather station.” It was true, most of the furniture came with the apartment when I bought it, the books and clothes Dante had found and kept. Which truly did surprise me, I never pegged my brother for the type to be sentimental about me, after all, I did try to kill him on multiple occasions.  
She snorts in disbelief. “Yeah, well now that I know about it, your gonna use it for much better purposes than the weather.”  
“How so?” I am intrigued as to what she means.  
She smiles at me wickedly, not bad but not exactly good either. “Well, I recommend watching campy horror films with him and making fun of them, or some shitty romantic comedy of some sorts, trust me, you will bond over those.”  
I tacked that one to memory, anything that could help me get past this one and erase that horrible memory of him in pain. “Thank you, and I will try to do just that.”  
She nods her head. “Good, its close to Halloween anyway, aim for tonight if possible, they usually schedule the old classic’s one right after the other. It’s probably one of the few perks he finds to this month.”  
I raise my eyebrow at her, “What do you mean, does he hate October that much?”  
She starts for the door and waves her hand dismissivly. “Ask Cassie, she’s someone he confined in when it came to that. Oh, and don’t be a total Mr. Possessive like I know you will be about it. He needs some friends his age, not like he can just hang around you and your brother 24/7.” I tried to keep calm about what she said, Cassie knew something I didn’t, Dante knew something I didn’t, it was hard for me not to feel possessive, or at least insulted.  
Sighing, I sit back onto the couch and turn on the T.V to the local news channel. I watched it half-heartedly, then decided to kill two birds with one stone. I pulled up the channel guide and began to look for the listings of horror movies that were showing today. What came up that seemed good was ‘Land of the Dead’, ‘Sleepaway Camp 3’, and ‘Halloween’. The last one I remember Dante wanting to see as a child. The weather report ended and the news section came on, I was about to turn off the T.V when Adrian walked into the room.  
He wore his jeans and a short sleeve shirt, his red hair clung to his face. He didn’t meet my gaze, instead he looked away, an insecure look in place. “Garoukin told me, a…about what you were trying to do.” I sighed and put the remote down. “I know it’s-” he starts, but I teleport in front of him and interrupt him by holding him to me.  
Wrapping my arms securely around him, I nuzzle his hair and smell fresh shampoo on him. “It’s not your fault.” I finish for him, I knew that he would most likely say that it was. “I tried…. I tried to approach this, us, in a manner that would allow me to retain what I once was. I had no idea that what I was doing was so…” I lost the word.  
He pushed away from me and looked into my eyes, no longer where there traces of pain or hurt, it was more amused and relief. “Stupid? Idiotic? Being such a self conceited asshole prick?”  
I smile down at him. “You make it really hard for someone to apologize, you know that?”  
He smirks, then stands on the tips of his feet and wraps his arms around my neck. “Yeah, but you get a kick out of it anyway.” He then kisses me lightly on my lips and pulls away. “Next time, I’m shooting you again though.”  
“Fair enough.” I then turn him around and pull him closer to me and sit back on the couch, pulling him into my lap.causing him to yelp in shock. I wrap my arms securely around his waist and pull him closer to me. I nuzzle the back of his neck again, relishing in his scent, apples and hickory, I never thought something like that was possible to go together, but it did, and it belonged to me. I kissed the spot on his neck where I had bitten down on harshly, as if trying to erase the pain that had already passed. He shivered in my grasp as I kissed the mark, but I felt him grow stiff, not from my own advances, but from something else.  
“Hey Vergil, can you turn up the T.V?” I let out an annoyed sigh but do what he ask. Soon, a report comes on.  
“Thanks Tom, I am currently outside the residence of Jamie Locket, who as you know three weeks ago went missing on his way home from his part time job. In the past three weeks, not a single lead has come up until today, but the lead is not one that is considered good.”  
“Why are we watching this?” I ask him, not even bothering to hide my contempt for the channel.  
“I just got this weird vibe.” He shrugged.  
“Around 11:00 last night, someone, presumed to be the kidnapper, broke into the home. He did not steal anything, but instead left something much more heartbreaking, Jamie’s dead body and a message written on the wall above the bed. The message, and from a released statement from the local police department tell us that Jamie was indeed the latest victim of the serial rapist known as the Cupid Killer. The killer is known throughout the country as the most profilic serial rapist and killer of the century, with over more than twenty-five confirmed victims, but it is estimated that there are much more, perhaps even in the upper eighties.”  
For some reason, I felt the same feeling, the ‘vibe’ that Adrian had. It told me that we were indeed connected, somehow, with this incident.   
“Usually for the sake of the victim or alerting the criminal, details of the crime scene are not released. But for this occasion, the police have made an exception. A press conference will be held later today, and we will have the details available as we are given them.” Then the camera changed to back to the news room.  
“Do you feel as if we’re somehow connected with this?” Adrian asks quietly.  
I move my right arm upward to where I can grip his left shoulder and pull him closer to him. He softly grabs ahold of my arm. “You do not need to worry about that.” I tell him, then kiss the mark again. “You are mine, and anyone who tries to take you away from me, I will kill.”  
He lets out a sheepish chuckle. “Geez Mr. Possessive, think you can tone it down a little?”  
I laugh softly and turn off the T.V, not before seeing the time, 5:59. “We need to get going, you can rest again when we get to the shop.”  
He sighs and leans forward, I let my arms go slack and brush my fingers across his arms and clothes as he gets up. “Fine, but a question.”  
I get up and look down at him. “Are you doing this whole possessive kiss and touch routine in public? Cause I sure as hell am not going to participate.”  
I had the urge to pin him to the wall by his throat and tell him that he’s mine to do what I please with, but I ignored it, in fact I cursed it. “Around Dante and the others? As you would say, no way in hell. When there is not anyone we know around-” I let the sentence hang and smirk at him.   
He quirks and eyebrow. “Was that last part supposed to scare me?”  
I smirk at that. “No, just a-” He stops me from talking by pulling me down by my vest and kissing me on the lips. He pulls back quickly enough before I could do anything and smiles evil like.  
“Don’t think I can’t enjoy tormenting you as well.” He then goes to the end of the couch and puts on his jacket and blazer.   
I look at him and sigh, a smile on my face as I shake my head. “It was a surprise, but I should have expected it.” I head towards the hallway. “I will finish getting dressed and meet you down by the car.”  
“Okay… Vergil?” he ask quietly. I turn to him to see he’s blushing softly. “This is gonna sound like a girl but, what exactly does this make us?”  
Everything told me to say that we are mates, but that would be too close to letting my devil control this. “I have no word to say, except complicated.”  
The blush goes away he no longer looks worried. “Yeah, I was hoping you’d say that. I’ll meet you down by the car then.” He smiles and turns to the bag and pulls out his guns and clips them on. I shake my head and head off to my room, feeling human is going to be a new experience.  
-10 minutes later-   
Adrian sighed as he took the turn onto Slum street. “It’s October isn’t it?”  
I only grunted in response as I stared out the window, we had passed multiple houses that seemed to mimic each other, plastic images or tapes depicting the average ‘monster’ that seemed to strike humor more than fear in the hearts of little children. If only they knew, if only they were actually shown true fear.  
“The only good I see in this fricken month is the candy and movies.” He comments as he pulls up to the curb.  
That reminded me. “Adrian,” he turns to me and hums, “I was looking at the guide earlier and it showed a few horror films that will show earlier-” He cuts me off by laughing outright and slapping his hand on the steering wheel.  
“Ar….Are you actually asking me out on a date?” he ask between giggles.  
I just glare at him, causing him to laugh harder as he killed the engine. “I’m sorry Vergil, it’s just-” he starts to giggle slightly, but then stops and looks at me softly. “Sure, I’d love to.”  
I only looked at him with a mild smirk, then opened the door, he repeated it and soon we went into Devil May Cry.  
-hours later-  
I was sitting on the couch in the shop, reading a book only half-heartedly as I watched my surroundings. Dante and Lady were having some form of card game that he was loosing at, Nero was doing something with a computer while sitting at Dante’s desk. Trish was out at the moment, as was Lucia and Patty, the last one I could care less about though.  
Adrian had left with Cassie and a new girl, Abbey I believe, that morning, Cassie cracking jokes about jailbait and how he seemed to have a ‘glow’ around him. Lady had come in with Trish and Lucia around eleven and they wanted the details to what happened last night, luckily though a job had come by at that time, allowing me to take it. I got back an hour or so ago, waiting somewhat impatiently for Adrian to come back, though I did keep my demeanor.  
I had tried asking Dante about the priest that Garoukin had spoken about earlier, but I didn’t wish to do it in front of the others, no need to give them ammunition as Adrian would call it. it was 3:45 at the moment, where was he?  
Cassie and Abbey suddenly stormed into the shop, a worried look on her face. “Where’s the T.V?” she ask hurriedly as she threw her backpack on the billiard table.  
“What’s the rush?” Nero asked.  
“You look like you just commited murder.” Dante quipped as he threw down the cards, scattering the deck as well. “Oops, sorry Lady, looks like a draw.”  
“Asshole.” She retorts and throws them into his face.   
“Guys, T.V, where at?” Cassie asked again.  
“What is it you need it for?” I ask her, closing my book.  
“I don’t know, I got a text from my mom saying that some guy from Devil May Cry did something horrible and that it was on the news.” Abbey replied as she found the t.v and turned it on.  
“Where is Adrian?” I growled darkly as I stood up and glared down at Cassie, who only looked at me with guilty eyes and backed down. The only one unaccounted for was him.  
“Aisha gave him a job.” She replied softly, rubbing her shoulder and averting her eyes.  
I grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and pulled her up slightly, glaring at her I shook her to make sure she looked into mine. “What job?” I hissed.  
She grabbed ahold of my wrist, I slowly lowered her to the ground. “She said that all he had to do was look around some daycare that her sister worked in, something was happening there and she was afraid for the kids. She asked Aisha to see if Adrian would go out there and just look around cause she wasn’t exactly sure.”  
“Got it!” Abbey claimed aloud, then stepped back from the t.v.   
We all crowded around it and watched as a man came on screen from behind a desk. “We interrupt this broadcast to report a new incident here in Capulet City, to you Christina.” The camera then panned to show a woman in front of a building that stood in the middle of a vast area of land.  
“Thank you Tom, I am currently standing outside of the Sunshine Kids Daycare. Now for the last couple of weeks, there have been reports of strange activity. Sunshine kids is known recently for the controversy over changing policy of allowing more privileged students in and underprivileged students would be forced out. But today, a horrible incident took here, the death of approximately 32 preschoolers and elementary school children from ages 4 to 9. The children, all were a group waiting for their parents or family members to pick them up and take them home, were last seen alive inside the building by a teacher, that is, from eye witness reports, until the newest member of the Devil May Cry ‘agency’ walked into the building. And the next thing that happened was quote ‘All hell broke loose.’ We don’t know what exactly happened after that, but soon after the new hunter arrived, the doors and windows of the school all slammed shut and shouts and cries of fear and pain could be heard from inside the buildings, as well as the sound of gunfire and shrieks.  
“Parents quickly called the police and others parents started to show up as well, and only twenty minutes later, the front doors were kicked open by the new hunter and walked out, he was covered in blood and appeared to be… we can not truly grasp what he looked like, but we have been provided a video caught on a cellphone by one of the concerned siblings.” Soon the entire screen changed to a frame that was being held shakily and pointed at two wide black double doors, suddenly the doors were blasted apart and slammed into the walls on either side, and standing in the doorway was Adrian.  
He looked tired and disheveled, his clothing dripping and dark in some places. He looked at them all with blank eyes and scanned the crowd till he pulled out his hand from his pocket, a chain dangled between his gloved hands. “Who’s son wore this crest?” he boomed angrily.  
A woman stepped forward and marched towards him. “Hey,” Lady interrupted, “That’s the bitch that tried to ram us in her car.”  
“Clarrisa Conneling.” Cassie murmured.  
“What have you done with my son?!” She demanded on screen.  
Adrian looked at her with a blank look, then darkened it and threw the chain and crest at her face. “He’s the whole reason behind this, I hope your proud of how you raised that little bastard.”  
The woman took that chain and stared at it, then dropped it and shrieked, the camera zoomed in on the chain on the ground, blood glistened on it. “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON?!” she demanded through tears, banging her fist on his chest.  
“Where’s my Daughter?” someone else shouted.  
“Where’s my children?” another cried.  
Adrian looked around at them all and pushed the woman back, she stumbled and landed on her backside, looking at him in shock. “Your son is dead.” He tells her solemnly, he then looks at all of them. “To anyone who’s child was inside that building, I…. I” he chokes, then shakes his head and looks at all of them, his face hopeless and pained, sorrowful. “I couldn’t save them from him, I’m sorry.” Then starts to wander off.  
Parents cried out in pain and outrage, some fell down to the ground in sobbing heaps as others raced forward into the school, and soon enough screams and cries were heard, then the video cuts off.  
We all stared in silence at the screen, until Abbey breaks it. “Oh god.” She says quietly.  
Then Adrian walks in with Trish and Lucia.  
Alucardismaster: Hello to you all, sorry for the wait, and the weird ass chapter. I’ve been going through a state of odd somewhat depression that could only be cured by diving into, well it is fanfiction dot net for a reason. Anyway, this chapter will have a few mistakes, xXcantseethebrokenXx is going on a little vacation, so please bear with it. Now, where is Adrian?  
Cassie: Sulking you bastard. *Cocks Uzi* Now then, hold still so I can shoot you.  
Alucardismaster: Look, I’ve been threatened by Vergil, Adrian, Lady, and Nero, you think you can do much?  
Cassie: yeah your right, Oh Garoukin!  
*Garoukin steps out of nowhere* Garoukin: There you are, *Turns into wolf form* Come here so I can eat you, you little shit!  
Alucardismaster: *Gulps* Mommie *Runs away screaming*  
Cassie: *Turns to readers* Well, leave any comments or reviews at the end of the chapter, complaints will be accepted, insults will be persecuted. *Turns to Garoukin* Need help?  
Garoukin: What am I? a human? *Growls and runs off*  
*Screams of pain*  
Well, how bad is it?


	19. All the little children

Disclaimer: I don’t own Devil May Cry, just my OC’s.  
Recap: Parents cried out in pain and outrage, some fell down to the ground in sobbing heaps as others raced forward into the school, and soon enough screams and cries were heard, then the video cuts off.  
We all stared in silence at the screen, until Abbey breaks it. “Oh god.” She says quietly.  
Then Adrian walks in with Trish and Lucia.  
-Earlier that day-  
I was sitting on the couch trying to read the section of my biology chapter that Abbey and Casey had given me, but all I could really think about was earlier. I glance over at Vergil to see him sitting on the other end of the couch, his own book in hand, he glanced at me and smirked slightly. the small little urge to stiffen and glance away in fear came to mind, but I ignore it, for now.  
Garoukin tried to explain the whole, well I would say Vergil routine since that’s kinda what I first thought he’d act like, minus the whole biting/kissing thing, but still. She said that it was his way of trying to reject his human emotions and sticking more to baser demonic instincts, but still, he… he scared me this morning. And besides, can acting like a demon really be that much closely related to an abusive asshole? I think I’ll ask Trish, or hell Nero, after all, he’s sleeping with an asshole who’s a half-demon.  
But what I also couldn’t believe about this morning, is that I just fucking took what he did and had to have my mother fight my own fucking battle. I don’t care if technically she isn’t my mother, but still, when the hell did I become such a fucking pussy?! I sigh angrily and slam the damn textbook shut, screw biology, I really didn’t want to about how nitric oxide gas stimulates male sex organs that much at all. Wait, damn it Cassie, you are going to get it bitch.  
“Something wrong?” Vergil asks calmly from behind his book.  
I turn to him and glare. “Let’s just say that I’m not really sure how to deal with this whole mess.”  
He sighs and closes his book. “I know that there is no real way to apologize for what I did, but I still wish you forgave me.” He stops and thinks for a second. “That came out a little bit selfish didn’t it?”  
I sigh and slam into the couch. “Yeah, but I’m not really talking about what you did, well I am, but not like that. I’m talking about this whole little shit fest that is called life.” I roll my head to look at him. “I mean, come on. In the span of around two months, what I thought was my perfectly normal shitty life gets turned upside down on its head. I find out that I’m sort of, well that’s still a mystery besides the fact that I’m a vessel, but still. Then I find out that I have three of the worst devil/human pricks in the world after me. Then dear old mom shows up after all this time to tell me my entire life is basically all this big ol’ lie, which makes me think how much of my memories are real, and that I’m over 2,000 fricken years old.” I stop and think about it real quick. “Do you think that I could put that on my driver’s license?”  
He rolls his eyes at me. “I do not think that is exactly important. Besides, she did say that you were asleep for those years before you were found in the other world. So in essence, you are indeed 17.”  
I groan at that. “Yeah, and the fact that I’m 17 and you’re what, 33? It kinda sounds a little bit weird. Wait, does this mean you’re a cougar, or am I the pervert?”  
Someone starts to laugh from behind the door that leads upstairs. Vergil turns to glare at the door. “Dante, unless you wish to be castrated, I suggest you be quiet.”  
The door opens and Dante steps out, followed by Nero. They both look at us with wide grins on their faces. “Sorry Verge.” He starts to laugh slightly.  
Nero looks at us and grins mischievously. “Wow Vergil, didn’t know you’re a pedo.”  
Vergil gets up and glares at him, his hand going to Yamato’s hilt. I’ve notice that it seems to appear out of nowhere a lot, guess Vergil knows how to use that hammer space like the others. “Are you truly one to talk? If I am right, then you and Dante started to see each other right as you turned seventeen as well.”  
Nero growled at him slightly and tried to step forward past Dante, but he put his arm out to block him. “Come on kid, no need to start a fight.”  
“Shut it old man, and don’t call me kid.” He shot back.  
“That reminds me, Nero, when did you leave Fortuna?” I ask. I was truly curious as to when they started going out, plus it wouldn’t make me feel like a creeper if they said they started dating when Nero was the same age as me. Though why I cared is lost on me.  
Cassie decided at that time to walk in, with….Abbey? “Hey guys, whats up?” Cassie ask. She then turns to her said. “And this is Abbey.”  
“Hi.” She says awkwardly.  
Dante flashes her a grin and Nero just nods his head. Vergil just looks at her blankly.  
“Hey Abb’s, what are you doing here?” I ask.  
She furrowed her brows and sneers. “Some asshole slashed my tires, right in my damn driveway.”  
“And she lives a few blocks away from me.” Cassie adds. “So I invited her along.” She then turns to Abbey. “And this is Dante, Nero, and Vergil.” she says, pointing to each one.  
Abbey looks at Vergil, “So you’re his boyfriend?”  
Vergil and I stiffen as my cheeks glow red, Dante and Nero just smirk at us. “Cassie, added on top of what you made me read for biology, you are so dead.” I threaten.  
She waves her hand dismissively. “Sure, whatever you say Jailbait.” I look at her dumbly and blush. Dante and Cassie burst out laughing as Vergil and Nero look at us weirdly.  
“What’s jailbait?” Nero ask, Vergil shakes his head.  
Everyone who wasn’t Vergil looks at Nero in astonishment. “You don’t know what it means?” Abbey asks.  
They nod their heads. “It technically means an underage girl that an older guy would want to have sex with, but when the older guy gets caught with the girl, he goes to jail.” Cassie tells them. “But it can be used for both sexes.  
“SHUT IT BITCH!” I yell at her, then make to strangle her. She laughs and gets behind Dante, who looks at me sheepishly.  
“If it’s any consolation.” She says from behind him. “Nero was jailbait for a few years.”  
“SHUT UP!” Nero yelled, then tried to jump at her. Dante laughed aloud as he held Nero back with one hand.  
“Give up kids, she’s got you two on both accounts.” He laughs.  
“SHUT UP DANTE!” we yell in unison, I kick him in the shin and Nero punches him in the stomach. He lets out a gasp of air, but it comes out sounding like a laugh.  
“Look,” Abbey says with a grin. “We need to get to school, so can you kick her ass while driving?”  
“HEY!” Cassie yells as she runs for the door.  
“Fine.” I say, then head to the couch for my stuff. I grab my backpack and turn to Vergil. “I’ll see you later then.”  
He smiles softly. “Sure.”  
I hear Cassie and Abbey giggle as Dante and Nero mummer something. I turn to the door and stalk out, giving Cassie the evil eye.  
-7th period-  
“So jailbait,” I stop and glare at Cassie from behind the counter. “How far did you and Mr. Cougar-cold-ass get last night?”  
“Shut up.” I tell her, then check in a book. “And don’t call him that.”  
“Fine, then how ‘bout pedobear, or-”  
“Cassie,” I whisper lowly. “Not another word.”  
She looks at me and sees the threatening manner my face was in, then gulps as I death glare her. “Alright then, no more names for Vergil.”  
I nod my head and put the book on the to shelve cart. “And to answer your question, not very far.” I admit with a blush.  
“Ooohhh, I want details.” She says, then leans on the desk. “Come on, fess up. How far did you two get?”  
I shrug, it wasn’t much help trying to get around her, she would stalk me down and try to wrestle me for the information. “Nothing much, it was just like what happened at the hardware store.”  
She pouts at me. “You’re lying, now more details.”  
“I’m not lying.” I say, looking into her eyes, she glares at me, then flicks my forehead.  
“You can’t fool me, now cough it up. How far did you get, second base minor or major?”  
“What’s the difference?” Shut up you idiot, you don’t want to know.  
“Minor is just like making out for feeling up through clothes. Major is-”  
“I don’t wanna know!” I yell at her.  
“HEY, NO YELLING IN MY LIBRARY!” Aisha shouts, then walks out of her office, she seemed tired and worried. “Now what the hell are you two talking about?”  
Cassie points to me. “He won’t tell me what he and his boyfriend did last night.”  
“You sound like some rabid yaoi fangirl that doesn’t have any boundaries.” I tell her.  
“Look you two.” Aisha interrupts. “As much as I would like to hear this-”  
“HEY!” I protest.  
“My sister asked me to pass along a job to you.” She says looking at me.  
I shut up and sobered up at the same time. “Isn’t a good idea to send it through the shop first?”  
Aisha sighed and leaned up against the wall. “I would, except this is kind of a sticky situation.”  
“How sticky exactly?” I ask leaning further back into the chair.  
“Well, one, my sister can’t exactly afford an investigation at the rates DMC charges.”  
“Wait, this is just an investigation, not a cleanup job?” she nods her head.  
“Yes, you know how I carry holy water.” I nod my hand. “Well, its because my family is a little bit… sensitive towards the whole demonic/supernatural thing.”  
“That explains how you knew last year.” Cassie remarks quietly.  
Aisha nods her head. “Yeah, and my sister called me saying that she felt some kind of demonic presence, nothing major, just felt it.”  
I think about it for a quick second. “So this job is just a scan and look-around, right? And if I find anything, either kill it or call up the others to help, right?”  
“Exactly, but, there’s one more problem. My sister works at Sunshine Kids daycare, and that’s where she felt the presence.”  
“Ooohhh.” Cassie draws out, making the, sorry for you dipshit face. “Good luck with that one jailbait.”  
“What happened to names?”  
She shrugs. “I said I wouldn’t do it for Vergil, you’re still free game.” I roll my eyes.  
“And this whole Sunshine Kids thing?”  
“It’s the biggest daycare in Capulet City, it’s a daycare center for every kid of every financial background, mostly for kids whose parents work on the upside of town and need to have them looked after.” Aisha informs me.  
“But unfortunately, the upper class parents have been pushing to increase the daycare service cost.”  
I get it now. “And that means that they weed out the kids whose parents can’t afford a higher cost, thus separating the underprivileged from the privileged.”  
“Exactly.” Aisha says. “And you want to know who’s been leading this crusade?”  
“I’ll take everyone’s favorite rich asshole mayor for 500.”  
They both shake their heads. “Exactly, and if everyone from DMC walks into the place, well-”  
“We’ll be starting something, and the blame would be on your sister.” I conclude, and then get up from the chair. “So, my cover story is I felt a presence and came to check it out right?”  
“No, just go up to my sister, the black woman with red highlights in it, and tell her you’ve been called to investigate by a concerned parent.”  
I yawn and start to move to the door. “Will you and Abbey be alright getting home?” I ask Cassie.  
“I’ll give them a ride.” Aisha says. “Just get going, I have a bad feeling about all this.”  
I wave my hand at them and head out the door.  
-Sunshine kids-  
The outside of the building was decorated in kid rated horror, meaning straw dolls and bales of hay with pumpkin’s littered around. The hey smelled nice, brought back a few good memories of a haunted hayride that Gerdy use to take me too for my birthday. We used to go out that night or before and take the ride, then go to the bookstore or an actual restaurant that wasn’t too overly expensive. Just me and Gerdy, it was the few times we got to spend together without being interrupted. Then we’d get home, Phil would order me to do the kitchen while the parasites would laugh that I’d have to work on my birthday. Then Gerdy would defend my case against not doing chores, then they’d go off into their room and I’d hear a lamp break or Gerdy cry out. Memories go both ways, for me though, it’s mainly ones that make me feel terrible for not doing anything, or doing it wrong.  
“Excuse me.” I turn to see a black woman with red highlights in her hair. She looked like Aisha, all legs and arms. “Who are you?”  
I stick out my hand. “Hi, I’m Adrian, and I got called by a parent concerning that there may be some form of demonic activity.” I inform her in a low whisper.  
She smiles at me and takes my hand. “My name is Monica Taylor, I’m a teacher here at Sunshine kids, and I am shocked to be told that someone suspects something like that here.” She smiles quickly at me.  
I nod my head. “Yes, well, I’m just investigating, nothing so far though.”  
She nods then steps closer. “Look, I don’t want to scare the kids, or get some of their whiny ass parents after my ass, so can you stick to an office until they leave?”  
I shrug. “Sure.” I follow her to an office, and notice all the kids looking at me funnily. There was about thirty or so, and they were divided equally between those that had, and those that didn’t have. They were whispering something as I walked past, and I felt a shiver go up my spine. Turning, I see a little blond boy wearing some form of plaid sweater and polo pants, his little blond hair sticking up. He glares at me, his eyes dark, I see a chain with a crest on it around his neck. “Hey Garoukin.” I whisper to myself softly.  
‘Yes.’  
“Can you help me out with trying to detect here, I don’t have a clue what I’m doing.”  
She sighs. ‘You really need to ask Vergil to help you with this stuff, along with other things.’  
“And what other things is that?” I ask as we reach a door that’s labeled office.  
‘Well, it’s a three letter word that starts with-’  
“Here we are.” Monica announces to my relief. I go into the room and turn to her.  
“Can you leave the door open, I just-”  
“Say no more.” She says with a relieved look. “You felt it too, didn’t you? That look like someone’s trying to kill you with just a gaze that doesn’t feel human.”  
I nodded my head, then looked over my shoulder at little boy blondie. “And I think I know who to start with.”  
“Look, I don’t care what you do as long as the children don’t get hurt.” She tells me. Well, I think that’s going to be hard to work around. “I have to escort a few more kids to their parents, so I’ll be back soon.” She waves and then walks off.  
“What in god’s name is with you and the pervy mom act?” I demand harshly.  
‘I want out of here and in my own body is the damn reason!’  
“What the hell are you talking about?”  
She lets out an exasperated groan. ‘Because the closer you two get together, the easier it is for the two of us to split apart.’ Huh? ‘It’s like a wedding ceremony, it doesn’t matter if the bride or groom are in love, it’s the ceremony. The words are like a ritual to an incantation, the ceremony in the old days bound the two together, and that binding creates power, and lots of it. So when you two officially become a mated pair, well I think you can infer the rest.’  
“Okay, what the hell are you talking about? Mated pair? What the fuck?” she wasn’t making any sense, and what sense she did make, I didn’t like it.  
‘You two-’ a high pitched shrill scream interrupted her, it sounded like that of a child. I jumped out of the chair, and immediately felt as if I got punch in the gut. A searing streak of pain went through my body, forcing me to go down to a knee.  
“What the hell?” I ask, then hear the sound of more screaming and the banging of doors. I got up to my feet slowly as the lights cut out, and I see the shadows of the room bleed upward and crawl on the walls. “Garoukin, what’s happening?” another scream, followed by more and more, all of them high and piteous. I stumble to the door, and I hear nothing back from her. “Garoukin?” again nothing. “GAROUKIN!” my vision flashes quickly, and I see her… and Mundus. “MOM!”  
“Oh, how touching.” I hear a old winded voice says. I blink, and then see Sanctus standing in front of me, robes and all, with the little blonde shit standing next to him. “A mutt calling out to its guardian.” The little blonde shit giggles, I see the starting of claws on his hands.  
I growl and put my hand up to Liberacion, and pull her off. Instantly, I feel the chain straighten and expand in my grasp, soon, Liberacion’s scythe form is in my hands. “Bastard, what the hell have you done?”  
Sanctus smirked and placed a hand on the blondes head. “Oh, I have done nothing, now for my new child here, that is a different story.”  
The little blonde giggled some more, showing dimples on his face, he was probably aiming to disarm me with his cuteness, but it made my stomach churn. “I’ll make them all pay.” He giggled.  
I gripped Liberacion tighter and took a step forward. “What the hell are you talking about you little shit?” Suddenly, the shadows around me started to morph and change, and before I knew it, I was being held against the wall next to the door by two large shadowy claws. I tried to move Liberacion, but I didn’t feel her in my hands. “What the?”  
“Looking for this?” Sanctus ask mockingly, I look at him to see him holding his hand out and Liberacion in it. “Such an adult toy, children shouldn’t play toys like this.”  
“Go fuck yourself you old sack of shit.” I curse him. Sanctus loses his smirk, and nods his head. Another hand sticks out from the wall above me, and then quickly stabs me in the stomach. I let out a grunt of pain, not wanting the old fart to know how painful it actually was. “All ya got? What a pussy.”  
“SHUT UP!” the blonde boy yelled at me, his hands growing claw-like and his eyes turning amber.  
“OOOHHH, a big and scary midget.” I say mockingly. “Pssht, what’cha ya going to do brat, scream at me some more?”  
The blonde jumped at me, but Sanctus held him back. “Now wait my son, we already have something planned for him.”  
The blonde looks up at him, then smiles. “Oh yeah.” The blonde turns to me, the smile widening to a sickening grin. “You’re just gonna love what we have planned.” He then skips off to the right, I follow with my eyes, and my mouth drops open as I see the group of kids I had passed early. They were all being held by shadow hands and had wide eyed looks of horror on their faces.  
I turn back to Sanctus and snarl. “BASTARD!” I shout at him, and writhe against the shadowed claws, only to gasp in pain as the claws start to separate inside my stomach slightly. “Leave them alone.” The claws push further into me, causing me to gasp louder, it sounded like a shout.  
Sanctus laughed at me and stepped forward and gripped my face by my chin. “Oh, such a brave young man, if you wish to save all the little children, then why not die for them.”  
My response, I spit in his face. “Go fuck yourself.”  
Sanctus growled, then put the blade of Liberacion to my neck. “Now, now. Think of the children. Wouldn’t want to introduce them to such terrible language.” He then snapped his fingers, and I heard a little girl shriek.  
I quickly turn my head, ignoring Liberacion’s blade, and see the blonde pulling a little girl of his height by her pigtails. She was openly crying and sobbing. “No, no please!”  
“Stop crying.” The blonde said, then slashed at her face with his claws.  
“NO!” I scream, then I feel a fine mist spray my face and on my chest. I knew it was blood, but… she, the girl, she wasn’t…. dead. But her body looked at me as it fell to the floor, limp and lifeless, gashes in her face that took out chunks of flesh. The blood pooled around her as I stared at her lifeless corpse in shock and horror. “No.” I whisper in disbelief.  
“Connor,” Sanctus tsked, “What did I tell you about killing them so quickly?”  
I breathed in shallowly and breathed out, all the while staring at the girl. One of the kids screamed, drawing me out of my seclusion of disbelief. “You…. You…. MONSTERS!” I shriek at them both.  
They turn and smile at me cruelly. “How pleasant of you to notice.” Sanctus says, then raises his free hand and snaps his fingers. The kids scream more, I turn my head and stare in shock as the claws move towards us, bringing the kids closer and closer. As the claws were merely feet away from us, the floor started to curve and bend upward, forming a type of bowl.  
I struggle against the claws, growling the entire time as the children grew closer and closer, there sobs and cries growing more and more frantic. I lean forward into the claws, trying to ignore the searing pain as I feel something crack and snap. “BAS-” a lone claw lashes out and wraps around my throat and pulls me back wall harshly. I try to breath but the claw squeezes tightly around my throat, restricting my air flow and cutting me off from talking.  
Sanctus tsked at me. “Now, what did I say about that kind of language around the children.” He then turned to the kids trapped in the claws and smiled demonically, his face changing. “Now children, I want you all to know that for me, this is not personal, nor is it impersonal.” He placed a hand on Connor’s shoulder. “But, it would seem that all of you must bear witness to the testimonial of Connor’s wrath, as is that of a demons as well.”  
The shrill scream brought me to look at the kids, right as Connor grabbed another kid, this time a boy, by his hair. The hand released the boy and disappeared back into the shadowed floor, the boy grabbed ahold of Connor’s wrist and started to cry.  
“Please Connor! Don’t hurt me. I’M SORRY! I’M-” Connor put a hand up to the boys mouth and stuck three clawed fingers into his mouth and gripped it slightly, silencing the boy.  
“Shut it you trash.” Connor hisses with a gleeful smile. He then pulls the bull by his jaw towards me, the boy stumbling behind him. I tried to say something, anything at all that would scare the bastard, but the hand around my throat only constricted more. “Where do you think you’re going trash?” he ask scornfully mocking. I glare at him and wince as one of the claws in my stomach wiggles slightly. Connor laughs and pulls the kid closer and then in front of him. “You’ll soon learn that trash need to know their place.” He looked at the boy and grinned wide enough it looked like his face started to split, the boy started sobbing, tears running down his face openly with snot dripping from his nose. “This is for insulting my family, TRASH!”  
Connor kicked the boy in the back of his leg, it made a loud and hollow snapping noise as I saw the lower half land with a thud on the noise. The boy opened his mouth wider to scream, but no words came out. Then Connor bent the boy’s head back further and placed his other hand on the top of the boy’s mouth, and I realized what he was going to do. I pushed against the hand on my throat and the fingers buried in me, trying my best to ignore the pain as it flared. I feel the fingers start to slide against my sides and I could tell I was gaining leverage against the wall and pushing forward.  
“I think not boy.” Sanctus says, then I see him in front of me and then I’m slammed against the wall once more. My vision blurs slightly, then it comes back just in time to see Connor start to pull the boy’s mouth apart. I try to scream, but a hand tightens around my throat, and then multiple points of pain flare across my throat, I tasted blood in my mouth and I couldn’t breathe. “Now watch and be silent.” Sanctus says, bringing back his hand. I see tiny spikes poking out his hand, some were coated with blood. My head falls forward heavily, blood pours out from my mouth and starts to drip.  
How…. How did this happen again? I try to lift my head up, but I couldn’t. Suddenly, my head feels lighter, but the firm presence of two tree bark like fingers could be felt as they gripped my face. As my head rose, Sanctus stepped to the side with a smirk in place.  
“Continue Connor.” He says.  
Connor giggles, and my eyes widen as I see him pull again. The boy screamed slightly, but it was soon cut off by the sounds of gurgling. I heard something crack as his head was pushed backwards further, and then the skin started to tear along the creases of his mouth. They started off as holes, tiny ones just a few centimeters away from his face, then they grew wider as a tearing sound came alive. I tried to scream, tried to do anything, but I couldn’t. I was pinned, helpless, useless. And I was afraid. Connor gave one big visible jerk of his arms, and the boys head tilted backwards away from his jaw. I saw his tongue waggle around as the rips on either side of his head grew wider and wider, showing off the bottom portion of his teeth as they glistened white and crimson.  
The other kids all started screaming or crying, some started chanting the lords prayer, others crying “Momma, MOMMA!” or “DADDY I’M SCARED! DADDY, DADDY!” is all I heard through the haze of pain and dreadful realization. I couldn’t save them, I couldn’t be a hero. They’re going to die, I’m going to die. Everyone is going to die, no matter what I could do, everyone. Cassie, Abbey, Gerdy, Alma, Corpse. I couldn’t stop them from passing, they could end up as these kids and I. Watching as the people you knew where brutally tortured in front of you, while you could do nothing but feel powerless. Everything dies in the end, demons, humans, angels. Lucia, Patty, Trish, Lady, Nero, Dante….Garoukin. They will all die, one day, today, tomorrow, in an hour, a minute? I could do nothing, I was powerless. I couldn’t protect anything, I couldn’t protect anyone. Is this how Vergil felt for all these years? Trapped in an endless hell of this taunting question as demons plagued your mind with the thought that a human is born to suffer and serve, to die at the hands of some…some…some sadistic little shit?!  
Finally, a dull snap hammered it in, that I could do nothing, nothing save for to watch as these children would be mercilessly slaughtered, then, if I was unfortunate enough, to see everyone I cared for slaughtered. My friends, my family,…Vergil. I couldn’t help it, as Connor twisted off the skull of the now dead boy, allowing the body to fall forward and spray blood as it flowed freely, I let the tears of despair flow. This was worse than the time I cried with the demon wolf, I knew I was being tortured, but it was just me. Others were suffering because of me and my actions, more will suffer as I continue to live, but even if I die, the suffering of more would be contributed to the endless cycle of death.  
Sanctus tsked and chuckled. “Do you see mutt? Do you finally see the fate of these insects that you call humans? Do you feel the despair that they feel, their pain? Their anguish?” he then snapped his fingers once more, and the hands surrounding the children disappeared, they all stumbled down onto their knees or collapsed completely into sniveling heaps. Connor giggled and dropped the boys head onto the floor, then raised a foot, and brought it down. The head exploded into a bomb of blood and brain matter, splattering everything, including me. The pain in my throat was no longer from the holes Sanctus had put in, it was from crying all the pent up tears that I’ve saved. “Connor, due finish off these insects. Show our guest what it means to face despair.”  
What happened next was all a blur of blood and organs flying about as Connor launched himself at the children. He ripped off limbs and then pulled out the bones inside only to stab them into the eye sockets or hearts or even stomachs of some of the children. Others he disemboweled and forced to eat their own innards. Some tried to escape by climbing up the curved floor, but they soon found that it too was alive with hands. They grabbed ahold of the children and picked them up, only for another hand to appear and grab their feet, then they both would slowly pull. The children would scream until the blood rushed from their mouths or their spines and ribs punctured something or snapped. Then their bodies would split apart as if a water balloon filled with red paint had burst. As more and more children fell to the sadistic and horrific onslaught of torture, their blood and guts began to pool on the floor. I lost count of the children left alive, I had stopped crying tears after I saw Connor gouge out a girls eyes and pulled till they hung by only the optic nerve, then he opened her mouth and forced her to eat them.  
The pain of my body did not compare to theirs, to theirs, it was so trivial. I was only impaled by eight fingers, for two of them were holding my head in place. To be truthful, the pain brought on by the physical presence of the impaled fingers ceased a while ago. No the pain that racked my body was all emotional. I felt their pain, their despair. I shared their cries and tears as they lost bodies parts and blood. I felt their hopelessness of it all, giving up the will to live as they where all corralled into the center. For the first time, my breath hitched as a sob broke from my mouth.  
“You see it now, don’t you mutt?” Sanctus asked as he leaned in closer to me. I saw Liberacion in his hand, and I felt a tug of power, slight but strong. Connor swung his leg in a roundhouse kick and took out three kids, cutting them in half. “You see that all humans die in the end. That no matter what you do, it will happen. Either by someone else’s hand.” He then raised a hand and waved to the direction of the children. “Or by yours. These children suffer because you live, they die this way because they upset their ‘betters’ as Connor put it. Do you know why he gave over his soul? Well, do you? It was because one of those children,” Sanctus started laughing. “One of those children… insulted his father and mother. He took it as an offence to his pride.” He was rolling now, doubled over as mad cackles came out. “He tried to ‘beat some sense into the trash’ as he put it, and they in turn beat him to a bloody pulp instead.”  
A girl screamed aloud, I saw Connor grasping both sides of her head, then slowly twisted and started to pull up. She screamed louder and gripped at his hands, but soon the flesh around her neck twisted and tore, blood spurting out like a fountain. Then he yanked harshly, and her head came off, followed behind by her spine. She blinked three times, then he threw her head down to the ground and stomped on it repeatedly until it was flattened.  
“Everything lives and dies.” Sanctus continued, something inside me snapped.  
A warm fire of rage began to kindle inside, I felt it within my gut, what was left of it at least. I gripped my hands, balling them into fist. The fire began to spread through my body, warm but small. It traveled through to my arm, then finally my hand. Sanctus threw his head back and sighed, I looked at Liberacion and saw the bat eyes glow.  
I breathed in a harsh cold air, the stench of feces and the iron of the blood, then let it out in an angry huff, closing my eyes, I let the fire in my hand burn. “You’re right Sanctus.” This startles him, he looks at me wearily. I open my eyes suddenly. “Everything dies.” Liberacion then breaks free of his grip and flies to my right hand, all the while spinning. It cuts the hand that’s holding my right side, a loud cry of pain commences from around me. I feel her in my grasp as the fingers in my gut slide out slightly. I take the advantage and twirl her around at an angle, and she cuts through all the fingers in my stomach, as well as the arms holding my own. I fall forward and stumble to my feet, coughing up blood slightly. I shakily reached into my open stomach and pulled out the fingers one by one, and dropped them to the ground. “Everything dies Sanctus.” I say, then glare at him. “EVEN YOU!”  
Four large shadows burst forward from the curved floor and one from wall behind me. They all have gaunt long white faces and either dark green or black bodies. The four from the wall had blood covered claws, while the one from the wall had none. I reach underneath my jacket and pull out Mila with my left hand. Spinning around, I slash at the demon from the wall with Liberacion, cutting its chest open in a horizontal cut. Bringing up my left hand, I fire off a long chain of bullets into the other four demons. Inhuman roars of pain echo as I leap up and cleave off the wall demons head, then I stop in mid air and my feet are resting atop Liberacion’s staff, the blade behind me and parallel with the floor. I felt stronger, more powerful, the flame becoming hotter and hotter as I had cut the wall demon. Something else to, I felt…full.  
Sanctus glare at me ugly like, then he raised a glowing hand at me. “Get him.” He ordered, then fired off some sort of energy beam as the demons leapt forward together.  
I simply turned to my side and began to spin. Leaning forward, I moved in the same direction, the entire time spinning. The energy beam whizzed above my head as Liberacion cut into a demon’s gut and clean through another’s arm. I fired Mila whenever I saw a white face, the bullets hitting their bodies and blossoming into scarlet flowers. I leaned backwards and spun harder, Liberacion cut into one demons head and continued downward, then finally let loose and caught the underside of another demons jaw, then split its head open. I stopped whenever I tilted back to far, the spinning and the cutting. I hung upside down by my feet somehow, looking down at the pool of blood and bodies, my hoodie and blazer falling down towards the ground but hanging around my arms. The demons all fell forward or sideways onto the floor, making a giant splash of blood that sprayed everywhere and over the bowled floor.  
I looked down at the demons for a few more seconds, then set my eyes upon Sanctus. He no longer had the old face of a man, instead it had warped into something resembling a twisted youthful one, with demon undertones added. Then I saw what he possessed in his hand as he pushed it outward. It was a girl, she wore a torn pink shirt with blood splattered all over it, her face white as a sheet, a look of fear and pain upon her face. Then I saw that her arm was missing, torn away at the socket, blood quickly pouring out.  
“Come down here mutt.” Sanctus told me. I thought about ignoring him and flying behind him then capping him. But then the idea of Connor came to mind. Sanctus didn’t pull off her arm, he did. So where was he?  
I looked around, then found him pinned under one of the fallen demons, tears on his now human face as he fought to get out from underneath it. I sighed and turned myself upright as I floated down. Once I reached the ground, I stepped off and Liberacion flew to my right hand again. my stomach no longer felt painful or open, neither did my throat. “It’s over Sanctus, put her down. NOW.” I firmly order.  
He smirks, then closes his demonic claws slightly around the girls head, she cries out in pain. “I think not. This girl still has a chance. Give over your life to me, and I give you my word that she will make it out of here alive.”  
I looked at the girl, into her eyes, and then saw something horrifying. There was a black flame behind them, a flame that seemed to eat away at her pupils. My eyes opened in realization, he was going to let her go alive, but not as a human. He was going to convert her into a demon, she was going to accept it all to ease the pain. A fresh tear escapes my left eye, I grip Liberacion and Mila tightly in my hand. I look into her eyes and see that she’s still afraid, but becoming less pained. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t save you or them.”  
Sanctus eye’s go wide. “Wha-” I raise up Mila too quickly for him to catch, then I pull the trigger three times and the girls head explodes. Sanctus’s claws suddenly close around the empty space, but grasps nothing but empty air and bits of skull as the rest of her body falls to the ground in a heap.  
I glare at Sanctus as he looks at me in shock, then I’m standing in front of him. “Game over bastard.” I swing Liberacion and imbed her into his chest, the blade pointing upward. “Itadakemasu, Sanctus.” He grabs ahold of Liberacion as the eyes flare to life, I pull up on and his face gets cleaned in half, splattering me with blood. Then his body begins to fade away into a mist, and then the mist heads towards the mouth of the bat and disappears into it. I felt a rush of power cascade over me as the mist disappears. It was cooling, almost refreshing. I look down and see through my torn clothes that my stomach is no longer a gaping wound, but solid flesh. Then the sounds of tearful struggling brings be back to reality.  
“Mama.” Connor sniffs. “Mama, make it stop. Make it stop. I’ll be good, I’ll be good.” he sobs.  
I sigh and put Liberacion up to my neck. She disappears into the bat shaped necklace. Turning around, I see him pinned under a floor demon, well his leg is anyway. I stomp over to him, my boots making loud splashes in the blood, that I notice is getting lower and lower by the second. I slowed and looked at the curved walls through my peripheral vision and saw the floor was slowly uncurling, as it expanded the blood pool grew shallower and shallower. My foot landed on something curved and I stumbled slightly. Looking down, I nearly lost everything as I saw that I had stepped on the throat of a dead girl. Her face was missing half her lower jaw and a good portion of the side of her face. I quickly raised up my foot and stepped forward, apologizing to her for the desecration. I stopped and began to make my way over to Connor once more.  
As I got closer, his sobs became less and less frequent as I stepped closer and closer, my face set in an unreadable mask.  
“Please,” he pleaded, reaching out a hand to me. “Please help me. I didn’t… I didn’t mean to. He made me, he made me do all those bad things.” I looked into his eyes and saw the tears that were once there before gone. He wasn’t sincere, he was acting. “I won’t do it again. I promise I’ll be good. Please, help me.”  
I smile at him softly and crouch down, my hands over my knees, Mila in my left one. “You want help?” I ask him dumbly, cocking my head to the side.  
He smirks at me pleadingly mad and shakes his head. “Y…ye..yes. My… my leg, it’s stuck. Please, he-”  
I cut him off by grabbing ahold of his hair and pulling up harshly. “YOU WANT HELP?!” I scream at him. “DO YOU WANT MY HELP YOU LITTLE BASTARD?!” he looks at me shocked and I see true tears well in his eyes. I smirk at him evilly and pull up Mila and show her to him. “Oh, I’ll help you get free.” I then slowly and dramatically place Mila’s barrel below the knee of the leg stuck under the demon. “I’ll give you the help that you gave them.” I tell him coldly.  
He looks at me with horror of realization and opens his mouth. “N-” I pull the trigger six times. He pauses then screams in pain, sobs racking his throat as I looked at the severed stump. It seemed that it was slowly growing back, the skin and bone mending itself slowly. He cried out a long note of shock and gripped his stumped leg and cried. “Stop IT!, STOP IT!”  
Anger rose up in me, what right did he have to ask me of this? How many of those children did he kill without a second thought as they begged and pleaded as he tortured them. “STOP CRYING!” I scream at him, and punch him in the face. My right fist collided with his nose, it crunches loudly and blood begins to pour from it, I look at him and smile as I see that his nose is almost completely pushed back into his head. But that smile disappeared as I saw the nose push back forward and the blood slowly lessen. I grasp his hair and start to pull him away from the demon. He gripped my wrist with his hands and squeezes enough, his sobs grating my ears.  
“STOP IT! STOP IT PLEASE!” he screamed.  
I growled and threw him onto the ground in front of me. “Did you stop when they asked? DID YOU?” he cringed and began to cry. I got to my knees and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. “Oh that’s right, go ahead and cry you little shit.” I spit in his face and slap him. He cries again as I pull him closer to me and sneer into his face. “Do you see what you’ve done? Do you?” I tilt his head to the side and force him to look at the corpse of a boy that he had clawed his face off. “Look at, look at him.” He clenches his eyes shut and his mouth quivers as a sob works its way up. I slam his head against the bloodied floor, it splatters everywhere as I see his head bounce up.  
He whispers something as he eyes flutter open, a look of pure horror and hurt written upon his features.  
I holster Mila and use my left hand to put it on the left side of his face and twist it slightly to where his mouth is halfway submerged in the blood. “What was that? You’ll have to speak up?” I mock.  
“Le…let me go. Please, just let me go.”  
I growl and pick him back up, putting both hands on his collar. “SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU LITTLE BASTARD!” I scream at him, hot angry tears started to rush down my face. “You don’t get to grovel for you life. You don’t get to see your mother again, you lost all those rights the moment you gave over your soul, the moment you took their lives.” I pulled him closer to where he was only a centimeter or so from my face. “You robbed them of their futures, of their lives.” I snarl. “You took away the sons and daughters of mothers and fathers who never got the chance to say an actual goodbye. Who’ll imagine the worst possible ends to their children, and how’ll they’ll never match up to the true horror they experience. They left their children here in the aspect that they’ll be safe, safe enough to see them tonight as they come here and bring them home. You have robbed them of everything, and you deserve the same in return.”  
“B…But they-”  
I slammed him into the ground again, but this time I pinned him to the ground and moved my hands to his throat, not squeezing, but laying them over and telling him my intentions and their presence. “I don’t care for your reasons, their useless now. I’m going to make you suffer, but it will never be enough to ease theirs.” And then, as I looked into his eyes, I started to squeeze.  
He gasps slightly as my fingers slowly dig into his flesh. His hands fly to my own and they start to squeeze with above par human strength, but I ignore the pain and continue to apply more and more pressure. His mouth slowly opens wider and wider as I grit my teeth and feel my thumbs brush up against each other. Something collapses in his throat, and I hear a cracking and snapping sound. His eyes are wide open and slowly loses focus. Something catches my eye as I readjust my arms and lean my weight onto him. It was a trinket on a chain, it looked like a crest of two overlapping swords. Some small little thing inside my head snaps and tells me to stop, before I went too far and killed him this way, that he deserved more.  
I let out a slow breath and leaned back, bringing my hands with me. He arches upward and breathes in a gust of air. I reach down and grasp ahold of the chain, then violently pull it off his neck. “Oh, do you think you’re done?” I mock. I stuff the necklace into my pocket, and reach into my pants pockets and grasp ahold of Guepe and Frelon. I pull them out and flick my wrist swiftly, they extend and an electric thrill rushes through my hands. I jaw quivers as I feel the rush of emotions come to me, the images of those kids playing over and over again in my head. I take in one deep breath, and then scream long and ragged. Then I fall upon Connor and began to beat him in earnest.  
Warm tears of anguish and anger fall down my cheeks as I continued to slam each baton onto his face, chest and throat. He started screaming along with mine, but they soon ceased. I screamed and yelled continuously till no sound came out, my throat raw and sore. My arms slowed as I beat Connor, cutting him to ribbons as well as crushing bones. Finally, I could no longer muster up the strength to lift my arms, so I let them fall uselessly to my sides and looked at his corpse.  
His arms were skewed and his face no longer looked anything but ground meat. Teeth crushed inward, jaw broken in half, ribs sticking outward and showing the insides of his chest. as I looked at his lifeless eyes, everything left me. The anger, the fire, the hatred and pain, all of it just blew away like dust. I felt nothing, nothing but emptiness and bitter cold. I felt dirty, I felt unclean, I felt sick.  
Slowly, I got up to my feet and swayed. I lifted up my feet and began to walk aimlessly to the door. I pushed the ends of Guepe and Frelon against each other and collapse them both and slip them back into my pockets, and as I reach the door, I stop and turn around. Taking one last look at the horror scene behind me, I felt colder and more empty than before.  
Finally, I turned around, and pushed open the doors.  
-In Carol-  
Trish and Lucia had been waiting outside in the crowd, I had walked past them before I saw them, they had to say something, but it wasn’t until Trish put her hands on my shoulder that I knew she was there. I didn’t say anything to her, I just looked up and saw nothing, nothing but a blank empty space.  
“ We were on the way back from a job and felt… something.” Trish tells me as she turns out of the lane heading away from the daycare. She had walked me to the car, leading the entire way, and said that she’d drive us back. Lucia would take her bike and trail behind. “What happened?”  
I don’t say anything, instead I just sit there and look ahead at the dash.  
“Adrian, I know-”  
A sob finally broke out from me and cut her off. I lean forward and rest my head against the cool dashboard. I clench and fist and slowly slam it into the dash. “Damn it. damn it. go…goddammit.” I broke off into more curses, but they came out mumbled. After five minutes or so of cursing, I finally stop.  
Trish looks ahead with a blank stare, her lips pursed tightly. “Adrian, how do you feel?” I look at her, then I let out a laugh.  
It was such a stupid question, pointless, dumb… but it felt great to hear it. “How do I feel? HOW DO I FEEL?!” I lash out and slam my fist into the car door. “I…. I don’t know.” I whisper.  
She places a hand on my back and calmly eases me forward. “It’s okay, just put your head down and breathe slowly.”  
I did what she said and I felt somewhat better, I took slow and shallow breaths, and the emptiness slowly started to fade. I needed… I needed… I needed to see Garoukin, or Gerdy. No, I needed to see him, I needed to see Vergil. I take a sudden gasp in realization. Vergil would see me like this. He’d look at me and see the helpless human that doesn’t need to exist. A dirty mutt that destroyed everything. He’d hate me, I’m sure of it. I looked at my hand and saw blood, I looked at my pants and saw blood, I touch my face and felt something wet and solid on the tip. I was filthy, disgusting. I needed to get clean, I want to be clean.  
“We’re here.” Trish says, and then I feel the car stop and the engine cut. She turns to me as I slowly lean back and look forward. “Come on, we need to get you clean.”  
I look over at the shop and see Lucia standing outside my door. “I… I don’t know if I can.”  
Trish nods and Lucia opens the door and pulls me out gently. I get to my feet and hauntedly look at the shop. I feel the presence of a hand on my back and I limply start to walk forward.  
“It will be fine.” Lucia reassures, then opens the door.  
We all walk in.  
Alucardismaster: Okay, horrible chapter I know, but I’ve been in a great mood lately and a lots happened. I turned eighteen, I went to a great anime convention with my friends. My grades are up and I’ve been accepted to colleges, and I don’t care what you guys are gonna do to me, I’m on cloud fucking nine baby. Oh, I also started another Devil May Cry fanfiction, as well as one for the Walking dead, and for some reason i got the idea to start writing these other two actual stories. Ehh, anyway, let’s see what they have in store for me. *Turns to Vergil* Bring it on baby.  
Vergil: Very well then. *Cuts off authors head*  
xXcan’tseethebrokenXx: Holy shit! *picks up head* Now what?  
Alucardismaster: Don’t worry. *Broken screams and drops head* It’s gonna take more than that to kill me, or this story.  
Vergil: Impressive, but I’m not done. *Kicks head*  
Nero: well then, since he can’t say anything at the moment, I’ll finish it off. Leave a comment or review, fav it, like it. Enjoy.  
Yeah, I’m sick.


	20. Face of a demon

Disclaimer: I don’t own Devil May Cry, just my OC’s.  
Authors note: I know how this will end know.  
Recap: I look over at the shop and see Lucia standing outside my door. “I… I don’t know if I can.”  
Trish nods and Lucia opens the door and pulls me out gently. I get to my feet and hauntedly look at the shop. I feel the presence of a hand on my back and I limply start to walk forward.  
“It will be fine.” Lucia reassures, then opens the door.  
We all walk in.  
I saw everyone gathered in the far right corner of the room, Dante and Nero standing by each other as Abbey knelt down in front of the TV, finally Vergil and Cassie stood beside each other, and slowly, they all turn to face us. I quickly looked away and started to walk towards the door that led upstairs to the bathroom, I needed to get the blood off, I wanted to feel at least some resemblance of being clean. God, what the hell is wrong with me? I felt as if something was fucking me. Something started to push its way up my throat, it felt like bile, sickeningly somewhat sweet and acidic.   
“A-” Vergil starts, but then my mouth was suddenly flooded with the worst taste I’ve ever felt, sharp and pungent as it stung and brought tears to my eyes, there’s a subtle yet distinct flavor to it. But I didn’t want to spend time to contemplate the palate of the vomit in my mouth, I ran to the door that leads upstairs, my boots squeaking with what little blood wasn’t dried in them. I was in the bathroom with my head in the toilet quicker than I could think of. I was choking and hacking on the stuff coming out of my mouth. Liberacion clanged against the porcelain as tears fell from my eyes and my nose clogged up. After three more rounds of upchucking, I finally felt nothing coming up and wiped away the tears from my eyes and looked at the ugly mess that was once in my stomach.  
Brown, pink, green, GUH, I always hated throwing up mainly because you saw what your body really did inside of you. Then I saw something that made me sick again, that odd little taste that was in my mouth, it was blood. I could see it in the tie-dye of gastric juices that swirled around each other. My vision flashed and I saw the kids again, lifeless and floating in a pool of blood. Ah shit, here it comes again. More bile rushed up and once again I was throwing up into the reeking toilet. God, I need to tell Dante to clean this more.  
“Oh how pitiful.” My eyes fly open as I heard the same old withered voice of Sanctus. “The child hero that has fallen from grace.”   
I was on my feet in a flash and looking around for him. “I thought I killed you already you bastard.” I whispered. My hands were shaking, why?  
He laughed, the sound was like a smoke filled room, it wrapped around you and felt heavy against your skin. “Oh, whatever is the problem child? Have you experience your defeat of pride? Of the arrogance of youth?”  
I growled low and pulled on Liberacion’s chain, soon I felt the staff on the scythe in my hands. I took a step forward and then someone stepped into the doorway.  
-Vergil’s P.O.V-  
The noise coming from the bathroom sounded like a mixture of a howling rooster and the hacking of cat choking on a hairball.  
Finally it was a car horn that broke the silence. Abbey sighed and got to her feet. “And that would be my cue. My mom’s picking me up since Aisha had to go take care of her sister.” She gave me a look I couldn’t place and then lowered her head and went through the front door.  
Dante sighed and leaned back against his chair and kicked up his feet. “So, how bad was it?”  
Trish rolled her eyes and leaned against the pool table. “From the smell, horrible, we only got there near the end of it, but we were able to at least get a sense of what happened.”  
“And?” Cassie drew out agitated.  
“We felt the presence of Sanctus.” Lucia answered. Everyone was silent for a mere second, and then Nero started cursing his name. “But something odd happened, it would seem that Adrian destroyed Sanctus.”  
“How exactly is that odd?” I ask. “Nero accomplished the task of destroying his physical body before.”  
“And I was hoping on killing him permanently.” Said hybrid threw in acidly.  
“But that isn’t what is strange.” Lucia continued.  
“What is strange is the feeling surrounding Adrian the moment we felt Sanctus disappear.” Trish threw in. “And that presence is only growing stronger now.”  
“Alright, enough of the mumbo jumbo.” Lady finally shouted. “The kids lost his edge because it’s his first fucked up job.” She turns to me and glares. “He’s yours to deal with first. Go up there and either baby him or tell him to buck up. He made his decision to live this kind of life, he has to deal with the consequences.”  
“Being a bitch much?” Cassie grumbles.  
Lady glares at her, but it was Dante who finally spoke up. “It happens to everyone babe, well most everyone. Just need a little shove in the right direction to get him going again and he’ll return to normal, with just a few minor personality changes.”  
I growled and started for the door that lead upstairs. “He is fine. I am not going to stand around and listen to this nonsense.”  
“Sounds like someone’s in denial.” Nero muttered. I turned to him and glared.  
“Vergil,” Cassie starts, I turn to her and give her an empty look. “he isn’t exactly like you.” She started to say something else, but I ignored her and continued on up the stairs. The noises from the bathroom had ceased, instead I heard a low whisper.  
“I thought I killed you already you bastard.” Adrian whispered shakily. Some small hum of power wafted through the air.  
“Adrian?” I call as I step closer to the bathroom, the moment I stepped into the doorway, he launched himself at me with a scythe. I quickly backed away from him as the scythe cut through the doorframe and the shower. “Adrian, what are you doing?” he snarled at me and spun the scythe around the joint of his right arm and then swiped at me again in a downward arch. I stepped up two steps as the blade cut through the wall and seemed to catch on the small platform of the stair landing. I stepped forward and pushed him face first against the wall, the scythe clanged on the stairs. He struggled against my grip and snarled louder.  
“LET ME GO YOU BASTARD!” he cursed at me loudly. I pushed him further into the wall and got closer to him, a flash of what happened this morning came to mind, but I shook it away.  
“Adrian, what is-” I was cut off when he somehow managed to get the staff of the scythe in between his feet and twisted his legs sharply. The scythe cut through the stair I was on and I slid forward and stumbled. I managed to teleport away from him right as he spun around and tried to sink the blade into my back.   
“GET BACK HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH!” he yelled again, I turned at the bottom of the steps to see him pull out on his guns and fire. Yamato appeared in my hands and I quickly caught them with the blade and set them down on the stairs. He growled again and started coughing.  
“Vergil, what the hell did you do this time?” Cassie asked annoyed as she stepped behind me. Adrian’s eyes flew open and he raised up his gun again and fired more times. I pushed Cassie to the side and I ducked in the opposite direction. “WHAT THE HELL YOU JACKASS?!” She yelled at him.  
“Vergil.” Lady asked annoyed as she brought out one of her larger pistols and loaded it. “You have five seconds.”  
Adrian suddenly appeared at the bottom of the stairs and stumbled onto his feet and began coughing and hacking vigoursly. I saw the symbol on his throat as well the ones on his hands were glowing furiously. The gun was no longer in his hand, but the red and white scythe was, his eyes grew wide as he scanned the room. The symbols grew brighter and brighter, as did his grip on the scythe. “SANCTUS YOU BASTARD!” he bellowed, then began to cough again. Nero and Dante looked at each other weirdly, then Nero’s devil bringer began to glow and soon a large ethereal glowing hand appeared beside him and it shot out at Adrian. He growled and slashed at the hand with the scythe, a gust of piercing wind hit the hand and Nero grunted slightly. “Quit messing with me you fucker.” He hissed, then took a step and coughed more, a dry sound.   
“Adrian,” Trish says slowly as she steps forward with her arms raised. “your being influenced by Sanctus and-” he was suddenly behind her and the scythe came down in a vertical arch. Trish side stepped and then turned around and tried to kick him, but he caught her foot and attempted to bring back the scythe. I was there in a moment and blocked the scythe with Yamato’s sheath and gripped his wrist tightly. He looked into my eyes and for a second I saw them waver, but then he headbutted me in the face.  
I didn’t react, instead I kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying into Dante’s ridiculous drum set. It crashed and broke as he flew into it, I had to hold onto Trish’s shoulder to keep her from going with him. “Do you have any idea on how to interrupt Sanctus’s control over him?” I demanded of her.  
Lucia dashed in front of us and blocked Adrian’s blow. She pushed him back and attempted to cut him with one of her Klyamoor, but he was gone and then was in front of the shop door.  
“Patty, Cassie, stay behind me.” Lady instructed them both as she leveled her gun at Adrian’s head.  
“Don’t.” I hissed at her and teleported to her and grabbed her arm and averted the gun as a bullet went flying.  
“What the hell you idiot?” She demanded as she jerked her arm away. “We’ve been through this before, injure him and he goes back to being normal. So either I shot him, or you stab him again.”  
“Guys.” Cassie says worriedly.  
“WHAT?!” We yell at her. She points and we turn to see Adrian pinned against the wall by Rebellion.  
“DANTE!” I yelled at him enraged. He looked back at me with cold eyes and sighed.   
“Vergil, I know you’re pissed, but he’s destr-” he bent backward as Rebellion was thrown at him by Adrian. Rebellion was caught by Nero’s bringer and he twirled it around and handed it back to him. “Well damn, seems that he’s learned a few things since then.”  
Looking back at Adrian, he was holding a free hand up to his left shoulder as blood flowed through his fingers. He gritted his teeth and glared at us, then with his right hand gripped the scythe tighter. The eyes of the bat on the scythe glowed, and with one swipe a gust of visible wind cut through the air and towards us. I was there and just as soon as I drew Yamato and sheathed it, the cut of wind disappeared. But I felt a trickle along my cheek, putting my hand to my face I pulled it away and found blood on my finger tips. He started coughing again, it sounded painful and more powerful than before.  
“Vergil, I think we need to put a stop to this before it drives him into doing something he’ll regret.” Trish says calmly.   
Adrian growls and then begins to breath heavily, a slow but powerful beat of energy starts to radiate from him. As his breath continues to deepen, the pace of the energy flowing out of him quickened. And as the pace quickened, the symbols on his arm began to change color and flash brighter and brighter, a dark golden light began to surround him, the air crackling visibly.  
“He’s triggering?” Lady exclaimed in confusion.  
“Shit.” Nero cursed, and then launched himself at Adrian, Red Queen poised to strike. I teleported beside him an attempted to wrap my free arm around his shoulders, but a blast of energy blew us both back away from him.  
I covered my eyes as I skidded to a stop, the golden light didn’t feel like him, it wasn’t of his essence. It felt tainted and more demonic than he actually was. It didn’t even feel as if Garoukin was in control. The light died away and I pulled down my arm and then stared in shock. Standing in front of me I saw the back of a black, white and red covered demon.  
It stood at the same height as he did, but his skin was pure black with glowing red veins that crossed each other in patterns. His hair seemed to bleed black and stain the strands until they reached the tips. Wrapped around his body where four leathery bat wings, two black that where on the bottom and inverted, the two on top where white and overlapped the black as they where curled around his body. He suddenly unfurled the wings and four deep slashes appeared in the ceiling and floor. His body was covered in deep black scales that were similar to ours in resembling clothing. His hands where full fledged claws that where silver in color with green or purple tints on the talons. He turned to me and showed hints of extended canines from his mouth. The symbols that where originally on his throat and hands where now on his chest, large and more prominent in the original colors as they circled one another in an endless loop.  
He let out one slow deep breathe, then he blinked his pure red eyes and then disappeared from view. I leaned left and avoided his clawed hand as he appeared and stabbed at me with it, or at least attempted to stab at me. the claw embedded in the wall behind me. I lashed out at him with Yamato as it was still sheathed, my attack knocked him away from me by a few feet. Nero appeared beside him and had Red Queen poised to strike him again, but Adrian simply lifted his hand and a resonating crack sounded. Nero flipped backwards and the wall on the opposite side of the room above Cassie’s and Patty’s heads exploded.  
“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!” Cassie shrieked as she jumped on Patty’s back and pushed her to the floor.  
“His gun merged with his arm.” Trish concluded.  
“I don’t give a damn, just get him out of my freaking shop!” Dante whined as he appeared beside Adrian wearing Beowulf and let out a light burst of energy. Adrian folded the wings in front of him and flew backwards out of the shop through a window.  
“Where the hell did his scythe go?” Patty yelled as Lucia and Nero launched themselves outside through the same window.  
“You saw the wings on his back?” Lady asks. “The color of the bats on the scythe where black and white, bet you that those wings came from merging with the it.”  
“I’LL SEND YOU BACK TO HELL BASTARD!” Adrian exclaimed from outside. His voice sounded watery and more roughly masculine, more demonic in tone.   
“A better question is how do we put an end to this before anything worse happens.” I remarked coldly.  
A loud crash came from out front, and in the distance we could all hear sirens. “Maybe this will make it easier to achieve that feat.” Trish said cryptically. She turned to me and smiled cruelly. “Vergil, I believe that this would require your touch.”  
“Are you implying that by harming him or him harming me that we could break Sanctus’s hold on him by causing him do go through emotional turmoil more than he has already suffered?” I ask darkly.  
“Well, it would probably work better that way.” Dante remarked. I sighed and then I jumped through window.  
-Adrian’s P.O.V-  
I fired again at the Sanctus with the Sparda sword with Mila and ducked the other Sanctus with the two smaller blades like the ones Agnus would throw at you in DMC4. I swung at that Sanctus with Liberacion and willed a gust of bladed wind at it. it was like using Dante’s Drive movie from the game. How the hell could there be so many damn Sanctus’s? And how the hell could they be so god damn fast? I try to hit one and they block it or avoid it.  
Screw it, it doesn’t matter. I was on fire, feeling unbeatable, as if something was coursing through my body with so much power and hunger to fight. I dashed forward at Sanctus sword holder and swipe at him with Liberacion, he blocks the back of the blade with his own and grabs ahold of the staff. Something flashed on my arm and the for a second instead of seeing the material of my blazer I saw something black and red. It looked like my arm underneath all of my clothes, but it felt more… more….  
“Snap out of it dumbass!” Sanctus yells at me. it came out distorted and warped, but underneath it all it sounded familiar. I looked up and Sanctus’s appearance rippled slightly, I saw a flash of purple, but it replaced itself with white and gold.  
“What did you say?” I ask him as I kick him away. My head was buzzing with something I couldn’t explain. My back felt weighted down and my arms felt…. God what the hell is going on?  
“It would seem that your hearing has matched your real age.” Sanctus mocks in the withered tone, no longer the distorted one. I lash out with my leg and he blocks it again with his right arm. I bring around Mila and attempt to fire at him again, but the other Sanctus appears and bats away Mila with the flat side of his sword. My hand stung and Mila disappeared out of sight for a fraction of a second I saw a clawed hand in place of my gloved one with Mila. Then it was back again, except this time Mila wasn’t in my hand. Damn, must have been knocked out of it. I reached into my pocket and for a second I felt nothing but air and a weird scaly texture, but then I felt cloth and the cold steel of Frelon.  
I pulled it out quickly and flicked my wrist, and my entire left arm jarred slightly as if something hit it multiple times. Frelon flashed and in it’s place was green blade nearly as long as I am tall, the clawed hand was back again, then it was gone. ‘Listen’ I heard Garoukin whisper. “Mom?” I ask immediately. She sounded weak, tired and worn out. ‘You… you need to listen to them.’  
Both Sanctus’s stopped and turned their heads, I followed the direction and saw another Sanctus jump through the window of the Devil May Cry shop. This one had a sheathed sword that looked like the one Credo used. He calmly stopped and gave me a cold look that seemed so damn familiar, then in an instant he was gone. I pulled up Frelon and suddenly blocked an incoming attack. I lashed back with Liberacion and multiple waves appeared then flew at the Sanctus. He disappeared and reappeared opposite of the waves, his sword sheathed once again, then little orbs appeared around him, eight in total. He rippled and I saw the orbs turn blue and elongate, the white and gold robes twisted away into deep blue in color.  
I stopped Liberacion in mid swing and stared in shock as the old face of Sanctus melted away and in place was Vergil’s. “NO!” I heard an angry withered whisper, then the vision of Vergil was consumed and Sanctus was standing in his place.  
“Ve…Vergil?” I ask in amazement. Something whispered again and I felt a wave of pulsating power radiate from my back. my arm raised itself and Frelon touched Liberacion’s staff and then my arm swung Liberacion in a quick slash and the biggest wave of air ever to be produced swung at the Sanctus’s, or Sancti for plural? The wave destroyed the ground as it grew closer and closer to them, it seemed to cut the very air and absorb it all in, growing larger and larger. The Sanctus I saw as Vergil calmly put his hand on the hilt of his sword, and then let go of it. A blue and white area appeared around the three Sanctus as the wave hit it. A blue and green flash appeared the moment it met, I closed my eyes and felt something slam into my stomach and sending me flying backwards.  
I hit something solid and when I open my eyes and gasp, four Sanctus appear in front of me, the one with two small blades steps forward and then stabs them into my arms and pins them up at an angle. I scream aloud as the pain hits me, then another Sanctus appears with the large Sparda sword kicks up my leg and stabs the sword into my shin. I open my mouth to scream again but a Sanctus holding a spear stabs my other leg. Air rushes from lungs faster than I could think, I couldn’t feel anything except the pain from each piercing wound, but something rippled inside me. I heard an angry snarl and then I was finally able to breathe again.  
The final Sanctus with Credo’s sword, the one I saw as Vergil came forward to me. he raised on hand and put it up to my face and tenderly stroked it, then within a blink of an eye he drove the blade into my stomach. “Adrian,” I heard Vergil say, the Sanctus lifted my head and I watched as the persona melted away and there he stood. “listen to me, you need to see me.”  
“Vergil?” I ask, then gasp as I hear my voice. Watery, warped and twisted, rougher and distorted, what happened to my voice. I look around and see Dante, Nero and Lucia standing behind him, and I saw Trish, Lady, Patty and Cassie on the front stoops of Devil May Cry. Something pulled at the edges of my mind, whispering something to me in a aged voice, but a snarl erupted and smothered the whispering. “Wha…. What’s happening? Where’s Sanctus? Why-” something stabbed into my head metaphorically, it hurt like hell, and I blinked and standing in Vergil’s place was Sanctus again, but the image wavered and I saw Vergil again.  
“You have to concentrate.” Vergil urges. “You have to think.” I nodded and when I looked down I saw Yamato sticking out of my stomach, but I gasped out of shock more than pain when I saw that my body wasn’t my own. It was all black scales with red pulsating lines in between every section of scale. What resembled clothes was just another semblance of scales that hung over the others, the symbol that was originally on my hands and throat was six times larger and on my chest, the purple, green and silver lights chased each other around. I looked to the side and saw that my arms black and red as well, but my hands where clawed, the talons on each one colored to match the original colors from the symbols. But behind my pinned arms I saw wings, black and white wings.  
“Vergil, what’s happening?!” I practically yell at him frantically.  
“Don’t worry about that yet.” He scolds. “You need to tell us how Sanctus is influencing you, concentrate and tell us or we can’t help you.”  
I start to say something, but then another stab of pain from my head stops me. ‘Wings, the WINGS!’ Garoukin yells.  
“Th…the wings.” I whisper as I try to catch my breath.   
“What about them kid?” Dante asks.  
‘GET RID OF THEM!” She yells at me inside my head. How? ‘TEAR THEM OFF NOW!’ she yells, then grunts.  
“G…ga… Garoukin says tear them off.” I gasp as more stabs of pain come to my body. My arm starts to bend slightly against Lucia’s Klyamoor, I didn’t feel anything but confliction from it, I wasn’t moving it, something else was. ‘You will not ruin this!’ Sanctus snarls from inside. “He’s, Sanctus, he’s,” I gasp again as my arm frees itself from the wall. “now, DO IT NOW!”  
Lucia grabs ahold of my arm and looks over at the others. “What should we do?”  
Trish appears next to Vergil and puts her hand on his shoulder. “We need to do this Vergil, if she said that’s the key then we-” he interrupts her when he grabs ahold of Yamato and quickly pulls it out of me and sheaths it. he then looks at me with sorrow full eyes and says.  
“Do it.” Nero and Dante grudgingly step forward and quickly pull out Red Queen, Rebellion and the remaining Klyamoor and I slump forward. Vergil catches me and pulls me back a few steps. My arms suddenly lash out and try to cut Vergil, but Dante and Lucia appear on either side of me and grab ahold of them. My body thrashes about against my will, in my head I heard snarling and cursing from both Garoukin and Sanctus.  
“Do it.” I whisper, my wings flap once and something across the street crashes. “Please, just do it.” Vergil puts a hand on the side of my face and leans in close to me. I felt calm and peaceful for a second, and then I feel something roughly grab ahold of all of my wings and bunch them together. I jerk forward involuntarily and pain courses through my body, it felt like someone was trying to rip off my skin slowly, dull at first and then painfully it escalates. Then I felt someone put there foot on my lower back and pull slightly on my wings.  
“Hurry up kid.” Dante urges Nero.  
“Sorry about this.” He says roughly, and then he starts to pull.  
I scream, loud and continuous as he pulls harder and harder. I felt something tear on my back and that only renewed my screams. My body jerks backwards but Lucia and Dante pull me forward, only intensifying the pain more and more. I ran out of breath and opened my mouth to scream again, but Vergil put his arm behind my head and pulled me towards him. My open mouth bite into his shoulder and sweet tasting blood flooded my senses. He grunts slightly but wraps his arm more securely around my neck. I taste strawberries and then feel more pain as something else tears off. I bite down harder as something thicker than tears clogs my eyes. My throat is suddenly blocked off by blood as it rushes into my mouth. I drink it down and let the tears flow as something started to give way.  
Something else screams high and piteous, unnatural even to nature, then Nero pulls off my last two wings together at once. I bite down harder and my fanged teeth cut through the muscles of Vergil’s shoulder and then scrape something hard and then bites into it. I hear Vergil suppress a groan as a crack sounds. The whispering feeling inside my head is gone, but I hear a flapping noise and more screeching screams, then a thunk and a ring as something solid and metal hits the ground. I slump forward against Vergil and Lucia and Dante let go of my arms, I let them hang down limply at my sides.  
“Adrian, you need to let go now.” Vergil tells me slowly. I sniff and have more blood rush up my nose and down my throat, thick and sweet but with a acidic subtlety to it. I slowly pried open my mouth and soon my fangs clear from his shoulder.  
“Get him inside.” Lady says as she comes down the stairs. “I’ll deal with them.”  
I wanted to ask who ‘them’ was, but Vergil brought his other arm around and placed it on my lower back, a wave of pain started low and cascaded upwards until I bucked in pain. Next thing I know, where inside Devil May Cry in front of the couch. Vergil slowly lowers me down and then carefully places me face down on the couch and kneels down besides me. I look up at him and he gives me a sorrowful pitiful look, then I pass out.  
-Vergil’s P.O.V- once again.  
I watched as his eyes shut and hold my breath thinking the worse, but then I hear him breath raggedly and sigh in relief. I looked out one of the few intact windows and saw Lady glaring down a group of police officers and some well dressed citizens, some looked familiar, but I could care less at the moment, my priority is-  
“Why is he still in his trigger form?” Patty asks as she leans over and attempts to poke Adrian, I glare at her and she backs away slowly and cautiously.  
“His body heals faster this way than in human form, with the wounds he sustained today, he’ll probably be like this for the next couple of hours at least.” Trish explains as she walks through the front door with the black and white scythe in her now gloved hand. “I’ll put this up in Dante’s room now till we know what to do with it, the farther away he is from it’s influence the better.”  
I nod my head in agreement and look at the open wound on Adrian’s back. His black skin peeled away in certain spots and revealed pink and red flesh that was clotted with black spots at points. White bones glistened and gleamed under bits of flesh and a coating of blood, the outline of his spine as well as several exposed ribs glared up at me. His body twitched slightly and he groaned in his slumber.  
“Lady’s taking care of the pigs outside.” Dante remarked as he entered the shop, then stopped and sighed deeply at the wreckage Adrian had caused. “I wanna be mad, but the kids got too much of a damn good excuse for me to pissed at him.” He looks at the scythe and glares at it. “Any idea on where the hell he got that thing?”  
“Yesterday.” Cassie piped in. we all turn to look at her and demand more information. “He said that he got a new toy yesterday, and he said he fought a powerful low level demon at the store yesterday.” She looks at him and averts her eyes away. “But he never… god today’s a fucking mess.”  
“You can say that one again.” Nero remarked as he came from the kitchen with a bottle of water in hand, he walked toward me and handed me the bottle. “When he wakes up.”  
I nod and accept the bottle. Trish hums and twirls the scythe around in her hand. “This feeling, it’s so familiar but I can’t place it.” she glares at it, then hands it to Dante and heads to the door. “I’ll be back in an hour or two, I think I may know how exactly Sanctus was able to manipulate him.” She heads out the door, then sticks her head back in and points at Dante. “Don’t play around with it Dante.”  
He rolls his eyes and heads to the stairs. “No thanks, I really don’t want to fuck with this thing today anymore than I’ve had to.” He snorts. Trish rolls her eyes and leaves once again, but Lady strolls in with a high and mighty look upon her face.  
“Well, we won’t have to worry about those pigs again.” She claimed smugly.  
“What the hell did you tell them?” Cassie asks, I leaned and looked out the window to see that only one police car was still around, the others had all left.  
“That the kid was possessed by a demon and we took care of it. But they also wanted to arrest him on suspicion of first degree murder, manslaughter, reckless endangerment, child endangerment, and the list goes on and on.”  
“Jesus.” Cassie whispers as she looks at Adrian with a slight glance.  
“They are not having him.” I growl as I step closer to Lady. “What did you say?”  
“Back of, your boy toy is safe for now.” she replied as she put a hand up and motioned for me to scoot back, I didn’t. “I told them the usual load that we give them whenever a job goes wrong or your dumbass brother and Nero end up destroying property.”  
Nero snorted and leaned against the desk. “Hard to believe that they bought it for this situation.”  
“They didn’t bite till I promised that them that Adrian would come down to the station tomorrow to give a statement.” Lady said reluctantly.  
“You what?” I ask, my tone was not pleasant, it was flat but it was well enough to express my anger. Cassie stepped away from me and towards Patty who was also backing away from me as well.  
“How else was I supposed to get them to leave?” Lady asks mockingly. “Kill them?”  
“Why not?” I counter boredly. “There are always more people dying to be in a false sense of authority, if I remember correctly, children love to dream of being a cop.”  
“Always the comedian Verge.” Dante walked into the room and looked at Adrian and sighed. “Scythes under the floorboards upstairs, Trish’s right, damn things strange.”  
Adrian groaned slightly in his sleep, I turned to him and saw that some of the flesh on his back had grown back.  
“What do you think happened at the daycare?” Patty asks absently.  
“From the way this whole… even took place, I would most likely say that this entire thing was planned out.” Lucia announces.  
“A trap, that is what you are saying.” I look at Adrian and sigh. “A sacrificial lamb, a scapegoat.”  
“And I have a good guess as of who’s behind it.” Lady says looking out the window. We all follow her gaze silently and find someone walking along the sidewalk with a group of people following behind. The people gazed in with hate, pity, soulless looks that showed that they had lost something valued to them. Then the front door opened and in stepped the man Conneling, mayor of this ‘fair’ city. At the surface he was boiling over in anger, his face red and creased with lines, shoulders hiked up and muscles clenched together.  
He looked around and then settled his eyes upon the couch and Adrian’s devil form. His eyes widened in shock but then his face nearly became purple with rage. “M-“  
I teleported in front of him and hand my hand around his throat before he could utter the rest of his curse. “Quiet.” I whisper at him, my tone threatening and commanding. “If you so much as speak above the volume I am using this instance then I will tear out your tongue and force you to eat it.” Someone gasped and I looked out the door to see more men and women with the same solemn look plastered upon each other. “The same goes for all of you as well.”   
“Put him down Vergil.” Dante says boredly. “You kill him now and we lose our best publicist we’ve ever had.” I pushed Conneling backwards and gave Dante a dark look.  
“I am in no mood for your antics Dante, or for that matter, your jokes.”  
“How can you stand to defend a child murderer?!” Conneling hissed at us.  
“Simple, on two feet in front of him.” Cassie remarked, Patty giggled and the rest of us smirked. I am beginning to see her point of view, very little of it though.  
“MY SON IS DEAD!” Wailed a woman from the crowd, I glared at her and saw it was the woman from the newscast, Conneling’s wife.  
“Yours and the rest of ours.” Another woman snaps at her. She turns and glares at me and steps forward. “My baby died, she was killed by some monster.” She said with tears in her eyes. She took a breath and they went away slightly. “I at least want that boy to tell me what happened to her. I…I.. I at least want to know if she went peacefully.” A slight mummer rippled through the others in the crowd, but they stopped when I held up my hand.  
“I may not know what exactly happened today, but if you wish to know if your children went peacefully, I can tell you that they didn’t.”   
“VERGIL!” Patty exclaimed.  
“Quiet.” I tell her without bothering to look. The woman’s face fell and a tear escaped her eye. “Demon’s are cruel, and most tend to enjoy toying with their victims, especially if at the mercy of a new one or a powerful one. Your children’s suffering was probably far worse than you can imagine, or at least quite close to it.”   
The woman looked at me in the eye and wiped away her tears. “At least I know my baby is resting now, in peace with her maker.” Others nodded their heads in agreement and the woman stepped backwards.   
Maker? I always question how humans could just put their undying faith into a being that was crueler than a devil. It made me laugh sometimes at how trustworthy they are. Yes, their maker, a cruel being that created such weak and fragile beings that allowed them to have freewill. Freewill, just another term used to describe how weak minded and easily corruptible humans are, the word is just another excuse that allows them to do whatever they please.  
“What about my son?” Conneling’s wife demanded. “He wasn’t killed by a demon.” She pointed at Adrian’s prone form. “He was murdered by that little bastard!”  
“Yes he was.” We all turned and saw Adrian pushing himself from the couch and turned his head to look at us. His teeth glinted in the light and people gasped in shock. “Would you like to see the real face of your sons killer?”  
Alucardismaster: Oh god, I am so sorry it took me so damn long to upload this. *bows deeply*  
Cassie: *Loads gun* Get ready to run asshole, your end is nigh.  
Vergil: Not before I carve off a few pieces of him. *draws Yamato*  
Alucardismaster: Hey, I’ve got one of those to. *Pulls out another Yamato* Thank god for friends who understand your obsessions.  
Vergil: A cheap fake will not stand up to my own.  
Alucardismaster: I know that, but it offers up a nice distraction. *throws Yamato fake at Vergil* Meep meep. *Runs off*  
Cassie: Get back here! *Shoots author*  
Alucardismaster: OOOOWWWWW! You bitch you shot me in the ass!  
Vergil: Oh, there is more where that came from. *Runs off*  
Lady to Nero: Well, shall we?  
Adrian: HEY? What about me?  
Nero: Quit your complaining pansy and then help.  
Lady, Nero, Adrian: Thanks for reading, leave a comment or review at the end. Like or favorite.  
Alucardismaster: Hey, back aw-OOOOOOWWwWWWWWW!!!!!!!  
Well, I’d say about ten more chapters to go.


	21. Weird Dreams

**I don’t own Devil May Cry, just my OC’s. I also don’t own Bleach, or Hellsing Ultimate, or Monty Python’s Holy Grail, or the Walking dead, nor Naruto.**

**Recap:** **“What about my son?” Conneling’s wife demanded. “He wasn’t killed by a demon.” She pointed at Adrian’s prone form. “He was murdered by that little bastard!”**

**“Yes he was.” We all turned and saw Adrian pushing himself from the couch and turned his head to look at us. His teeth glinted in the light and people gasped in shock. “Would you like to see the real face of your sons killer?”**

**Author’s note: Hope you like the references, or recognize them, or don’t get creeped out by a few images I’ll put in here.**

-Inside Adrian’s head (Third person)-

Sir Adrian marched along through the dark night, his armor clanging against the giant shield he carried, the moonlight reflecting across the red and black anarchist symbol painted upon it. He slipped on the hill and gasped in pain as a lone branch cut into his leg through a small gap in his armored leg. As he looked up and grunted he saw a castle with a lit belfry, in the shape of the holy grail! Climbing to his feet, Sir Adrian ran towards the castle and ignored the pain rushing through his leg.

He soon was upon the giant double wooden doors and began to bang upon them furiously with his hand. “OPEN THE HELL UP! OPEN UP DAMN IT!” he bellowed. He slammed his fist upon the door more times. “OPEN UP IN THE NAME OF SIR-” the doors suddenly and Sir Adrian fell forward into the castle upon his face with an ‘umph’

He heard a slight chuckle and looked up to see a tall man with spiky white hair and cold blue eyes that held a smirk of amusement upon his face. “My, my, it would seem that a… gallant knight has fallen into our humble castle.” Sir Adrian blushed upon seeing the hungered look in the man’s eyes upon saying his words. “You name,” he smirked and let out a small noise of amusement. “Sir knight?”

Sir Adrian pushed himself up to his feet and suppressed his blush. “Sir Adrian the not so pure, knight of King Dante’s court of Capulet.” He said proudly.

“Ah yes, Dante.” The proprietor of the castle said with a bored eye roll. He then smirked again at Sir Adrian and stepped forward closer to him. “I am Vergil, me and my… others reside in this fair castle Anthrax, welcome.”

“Castle Anthrax?” Sir Adrian ask bewildered.

Vergil’s smirk lessoned as he looked around the dingy abode. “Yes, though not so aptly named, it works for me and my… others.”

Sir Adrian suddenly remembered the light he saw in the belfry. “The Grail! You have it here?” he demanded. Vergil’s face showed a bit of puzzlement, and then he grinned slyly.

“Oh, you seem tired Sir Adrian, come along, we have many beds to spare.” He said with a flourish as he draped an arm around his shoulders as he spun his hand in a circle and a light appeared above them. “The beds here are warm and soft,” he leaned in closer towards the blushing knights ear. “And there are many willing bodies to help in case of… loneliness.” He said teasingly seductive. The young knight stuttered something in response as Vergil raised an arm and snapped his fingers. Two more copies appeared of Vergil appeared, a similar smirk in place as they looked at Sir Adrian with similar hungry gazes. “Create a bed for our… guest.”

“Our pleasure.” They said with a unveiled leer as they soon disappeared.

“Uh… wha?” Sir Adrian asked with a blush.

Vergil waved his hand and started to pull the knight along with him as he traveled down a stone hallway. “Do not mind, a demon’s mirror created many copies of myself. One of the only… adventures upon my time since.” He looked down at the knight with a wide smirk. “But I bet your life is full of adventures, no?”

“Uh… sure I guess.” Adrian admits as they begin to ascend up a flight of stairs. Soon they were inside a freshly made room. “Wait, the Grail! I saw the Grail, my mission is-”

Vergil interrupted the young knight mid speech by pushing down onto the bed to where he lay upon his back, he spied the blood seeping from the Sir Adrian’s leg and faked  a look of worry. “Oh, you are injured. I would be a terrible host if I allowed your wound to not be attended to.” He snapped his fingers again and two more copies appeared. “They will attend to your wounds.” They smirked at the young knight as he looked upon them with a look of fear and a bright blush.

“Uh, I’m fine I just-” he attempted to rise from the bed but the two copy Vergil’s appeared on the bed and pushed him down.

“Do not worry _Sir Knight-_ ” one copy said with a grin.

“We are trained in the medical arts.” The other copy said as he traced his hands down Sir Adrian’s arm and attempted to pull up the black cloth of his armor.

“Ha… HOLD UP!” Sir Adrian yelled as he jumped up out of the bed and onto the floor. He turned to the copies and backed away slowly. “There’s no need to do that.”

“Yes there is.” One copy said with a wry smile as they both got off of the bed and started stalking towards the blushing teen.

“Your wound needs to be taken care of.” The other copy said, a burning gaze of hunger blazed behind their eyes, only causing the knight to move his shield in front of him and back away towards a door. When he hit it he turned around and exited the room quickly, only to stop and stare wide eyed into the next room, full of Vergil copies in various stages of bathing, the room full of steam.

They all turned to look at the intruder with smirks, leers and hungry gazes as he let loose a slight squeak as his armor became tighter and his face becoming darker and darker in shade and color. “Look, our guest.” One copy said partially dressed as he smirked at the young knight. More arose from various places of bathing, causing more sounds from the night.

“You seem uncomfortable dear guest.” A copy said from behind the knight as he draped a long arm on the back of the knight’s shoulder. Sir Adrian yelped and stepped forward into some more unclothes copies and began to move away from them. “Come back dear guest.” A copy called, others joined in and Sir Adrian began to sprint away and soon found himself at another doorway, he opened it and there standing in place was another Vergil.

“VERGIL!” Sir Adrian yelled in a form of relief.

“Yes, and who are you?” he asks coldly with a smirk.

“But…. I… we… your… that was a copy wasn’t it that let me in?” he finally asked defeated. “But what about the GRAIL!”

Vergil’s smirked widened as he cocked an eyebrow. “Grail? Do you mean the light in the belfry?” Sir Adrian’s face fell in shock. “And I never gave my copy the authority to allow guest in.” he said slyly as he stepped closer to him. Sir Adrian backed away slowly. “Do you know what we do to intruders here in castle Anthrax?”

Sir Adrian’ backed away and his face started to twitch. “Uh.. let them go?”

“No,” Vergil said as he got closer and the knight backed away. “We tie them up.”

“YES!” the other copies yelled from behind Sir Adrian, who jumped as they grabbed ahold of him and pulled him further into the room. they whispered into his ear and Sir Adrian’s face deepened in color as blood rushed from his nose and a small smile spread across his face.

Vergil came forward and leaned in and smiled almost cruelly. “And after we tie them up, we-”

The door that Vergil came in through bashed open, shocking everyone and letting go of Sir Adrian as Lady Cassie, Lady Abbey and Lady Patty rushed in. Lady Cassie pointing her mighty and trusty weapon, Kitten, at the Vergil’s as they all together came forward and surrounded the blushing knight. “Sir Adrian, you are in great peril!” Lady Cassie says.

Sir Adrian looks at Vergil in blushes. “Uh… I don’t think I’m in that great of a peril.”

“YES YOU ARE!” Screamed Lady Abbey, who was blushing slightly.

“You’re in terrible peril!” Lady Patty said while averting her gaze downward and blushing.

“Look, just leave me alone for a few minutes and I’ll judge how much peril I’m in.” Sir Adrian tried to argue as they ushered him towards the door.

“No, it’s too perilous.” Lady Cassie said vehemently.

“Look, it’s my job as a knight to face many-” he looked at the leering Vergil’s and blushed. “many, many perils and as much of them as possible.” The ladies rolled their eyes as the Vergil’s all smirked.

“Oh for the love of.. just go find the damn grail!” Lady Cassie bellowed. And then the door crashed open again, startling everyone once again who looked in shock as Agnus, Credo and Rowan walked in. Rowan looked at Adrian and winked, the Vergil’s growled and Adrian almost threw up along with the ladies.

“We,” Agnus says a proud flourish. “are the knights that say n…n…na….NE!” everyone gasped and cringed in pain, except for Sir Adrian, who lost the blush and looked around confused.

“What the?” he asks.

“NE!” the knights that say Ne yelled again, causing them all to cringe.

Adrian looked around, blushed, looked down, rolled his eyes and groaned. “Oh FUCK THIS!” he announced, and then grabbed Kitten from Lady Cassie’s hand, put it up to his head and pulled the trigger.

-Adrian’s P.O.V (still in dream land)-

I woke up and groaned as I realized I was in bed. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. “Ugh, that’s the last time I watch the holy grail before bed.” Then I hear a low thumping noise from downstairs. Wait, why am I in Dante’s room? then my back starts to tingle and the noise gets louder. “DANTE! WHAT THE HELL YA PLAYING?!” I yell as I throw off the covers and head to the door. The moment I open the door the bedroom disappears and I’m staring into a crowd of

People jumping up and down beating their fist, some in the midst of dancing, other grinding and then some fighting each other in some weird dance of swords, what the hell?

Is that… Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjow grinding together? I looked around in shock and saw that the crowd was full of other anime characters, so many of them in the midst of… of…. WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON! I listen to the song and recognize it as P!nk’s ‘Walk of Shame’. My draw drops open as I see the black knight from Monty Python’s Holy Grail, limbless I might add, hop onto stage and start break dancing, if you could call it that. Everyone in the crowd cheers him on as he does a head spin on his helmet and blood flies everywhere. “IT’S ONLY A FLESH WOUND!” he cries aloud to the music as everyone cheers and ensues their activities with even more vigor. I saw Byakuya Kuchiki pinning Renji Abarai down on floor-

“ADRIAN!” I hear Garoukin yell, I look around and see her standing on top of a table on the opposite side of the room. lights behind her illuminated her body and I saw she was bloody as fuck. The song came to an abrupt end and everyone started stopped and started talking. I saw Alucard talking with King Arthur, Yamamoto discussing something with Sir Integra. I shook my head and dove into the crowd and started pushing my way through. I was pushed my someone and stumbled into Daryl from the Walking Dead.

“Watch it!” he yells at me. I see Glenn beside him and shake my head again and run off and bump into Kakashi from Naruto.

“SORRY!” I yell aloud and then continue on my way through the crowd. I saw Shane, Merle and Rick from the Walking Dead, didn’t bother seeing doing what. Naruto and Sauske where dancing with Garaa and Neji as a low beat of bass started playing. I finally pushed past Walter and Seras who punched at Itachi and Aizen, barely ducked that one. I turned and looked to see everyone start back up with dancing as another P!nk song come on, ‘Slut Like You!’.

Everyone suddenly started singing along to the lyrics and Kenpachi, Alexander Anderson and Komamura worked their ways towards the stage. I looked back and found Garoukin sitting in the booth of the table, a pissed off expression was complemented by blood and a snarl. “Bought fucking time you got here. Do you know how many things I have seen?!” she growled at me.

“Where the hell are we?!” I yelled over the music.

“We’re both too weak to create a safe room inside your mind, so we’re in your dreams.” She says, and then pales as she sees something. I turn and look and nearly barf as I see Anderson, Kenpachi and Komamura cutting at each other while moving their hips to the music and slowly stripping.

“MY EYES!” I yell aloud as I cover my face and start to wildly twitch in horror.

“OH GOD!” Garoukin yells as everyone cheers. “HOW THE HELL DO WE GET OUT OF HERE?!” then it hit me and I felt them at my back. I reached behind me and pulled out Mila and held it out to her.

“HERE!” I yell at her. She takes it and I pull out Annie and put it next to my head, she does the same and we both pull the trigger.

-Side note-

Every character in the dream had actually been dreaming the same thing as well, they all woke up with a start, immediately found a tree or toilet, and then threw up from the images burned into their skulls.

-Side note (the end)-

I woke up and found myself laying down on a white floor in a giant room, gray and white. I sat up and found Garoukin glaring at me while sitting down across from me. “You,” she says while pointing a finger, “Are grounded from Fanfiction young man. I actually enjoyed a few of those anime’s TOO!” she yelled.

I pouted at her. “I NEVER EVEN READ FICS LIKE THOSE!” I yell, and then wince at the pain in my back. I look at my hand and see that I’m younger, but not five years old, I think I’m ten. “And what’s going on, why am I ten?”

She sighs and relaxes a bit. “So damn close, so fucking close.” She whispers tiredly.

“Huh?”

She rolls her eyes and lies down, I crawl to her and sit down and look at her. “You and Vergil are so close, and that means that I soon won’t have to exchange that much power with you to become whole.” She looks at her damaged arm and sighs. “But I’m sure you’ll start to regress in here till your five so we both can regain some health. You don’t have any idea on what kind of battle I’ve had with Sanctus AND Mundus today.”

I see a flash of blood and limbs and the faces of the kids and look away, she stops and looks at me and sits up and hugs me close. “You’re wrong about that.” I whisper, then cringe when she brushes my back.

“Sorry.” She says, then sighs and I lean into her some more. “Should have realize this was all just a damn set up. Liberacion, the kids, Sanctus…. I’m sorry.” She whispers the final part.

“Wait, what do you mean Liberacion?” I ask looking up at her.

“Don’t you think that it’s odd that a demon of that low of class possessing the weapon form of a high level demoness is strange?” she asks looking down at me. “And did you not notice that when you hit Sanctus, that his soul was devoured by the scythe? He took control of it since you hadn’t truly conquered it and used the demoness former powers to manipulate you, just as it has been for the past day.”

“WHAT?!” I ask bewildered. “Are you saying that the bitch inside the devil arm has been screwing with me since I got it?”

“Somehow, yes.” Garoukin responds with a nod.

“And your saying that someone had this all planned out. Liberacion, the hell vanguard possessing it, Sanctus and Conneling’s kid?” she nods again and I look down and sink into her embrace. “Wha…what’s going on? What’s happening?” the floor ripples like water and it begins to clear up.

“…CHILD MURDER!” is what I heard I heard Conneling say, it seemed to be a whisper but I heard it as a yell.

I sunk lower into Garoukin and clutched her coat. My hand was getting smaller and the talons were coming back. “Mom? What do I do?” I ask pitifully.

“You wipe off that damn pitiful face, confront that bastard out there, and then you go talk to Vergil and then we’ll finish up this discussion together.” She says with determination. She stroked the back of my head and I heard another woman says something.

“I at least want to know what happened to her…” is what I heard, I got this smell from her that let me see the girl Sanctus held in his hand before I shot her. Oh god, it’s her mother.

So much blood, so… no STOP IT! I stood up away from Garoukin and sniffed angrily as I clutched my hands tightly. “Garoukin… Conneling, his son… did he push his son into doing this by inflating his ego and setting him up to fall on purpose? Did he just… just outright tell him to summon up a demon? What did he do… what did that SON OF A BITCH DO TO END UP WITH SHIT LIKE THIS?!” I yelled as tears fell down my face and black blood started dripping from between my fingers. I look at her and feel taller, feel in more control. “Those kids… they didn’t deserve this… I’d go so far as say that Conner didn’t deserve what happened to him. It wasn’t his fault that his parents raised him to be that such of a fucking monster! But.. but I can’t just forgive him for what he did… I can’t forgive that easy.”

She sighs and brings up her leg and lays her head on it. “No, you shouldn’t forgive people that easy, cause you’re too much like me. Revenge against those that hurt us so much, who lie outright to us or those we care for. Anger is our bread and butter, our first source of power.” She smirks and shakes her head. “So much like a true demons source of power.” She looks at me with her head on her knee and smirks. “But we’re different from them, so are the others in that office right now, despite their outlooks and denial. We’re human to a point, we have hearts, we have a true passion to feel more than anger and hatred.” She sighs again and then looks at me with a look of regret. “And that’s why I hope you have it in your heart to forgive me and the others for hurting you and lying to you.”

I stop and look at her, my body shaking. “I…I can. But for now, don’t tell me what your lie is. Let me go burn this anger down to ash before I renew that fire.”

She smiles sadly and nods and stands  up, I was almost to her height. I look down at my arms and see that they’re truly demonic now, just like my trigger form. She leans over and kisses me on the forehead and hugs me. “I’m sorry, truly sorry for what I’m about to do.”

“Wha-” she cuts me off my putting a hand on the back of my head and I see a rush of images through my head, cold, ice, snow. An upside down car, faces, limbs, blood, blurry vision as I’m hanging upside down.

“Go, we’ll talk later.” She says, and like that, her and the room turns to smoke and I’m left crying. Then I wake up.

-Truly Awake-

“What about my son?” I hear Conneling’s wife demand as my eyes snapped open. “He wasn’t killed by a demon,” I heard her arm move and my hands clenched and unclenched together. “He was murdered by that little bastard!” she shrieked.

I pushed up from the couch and turned to them. “Yes he was.” Everyone in the room turned to me startled and stared, some gasped when I smirked and I felt my teeth against my lower lips. “Would you like to see the real face of your sons killer?” I ask with a mocking flourish.

Conneling and his wife gasped and looked at me agape, Vergil hid a faint smile and Dante openly smirked alongside Nero. Cassie and Patty looked at me with a confused look, Lady smiled and Lucia hid her face behind her collar. I take in a breath and then quickly push myself up from the couch and stagger to my feet. My back was popping in pain and burning in a stinging flame as I felt blood and bits of flesh slide around, but I gritted my teeth and pushed it aside.

“Well Conneling? Aren’t you gonna ask how I killed your brat?” I ask with a mocking tone. He was speechless, but the woman I heard earlier, that girls mother, stepped forward with a stony face.

“My name is Debra Teeks, my daughter’s name was Tessa.” She stopped and breathed in a big gasp and held her look. “I want… I need to know, how did my daughter die? Did you kill her like their boy? Or did you end her suffering?”

I blinked and thought about her question and sighed. “You know don’t you? That she wasn’t truly killed by demons.”

“I saw her body.” She said with a strong demeanor. She stepped closer to me and stared straight into my eyes, I wanted to look away so badly, but I’m not that coward anymore. I stand my ground and give her the most truthful look I could muster. “Why did you kill my daughter?”

I looked at her, I blinked, and then I sighed. “Do you see what I am right now? Do you see what I look like? What a demon looks like?” I hold out my arm and show it to her, I even turn and show her my open back and she doesn’t gasp and doesn’t pale. “Imagine this happening to your daughter, but instead of being like him,” I point to Dante, “or him,” Nero, “Or her.” I point to Lucia. “Or us.” I motion to Vergil and I finally and look at her in the eye. “She would become a real monster, not just looking like one. She’d see you and want nothing more than to see you on the floor below her feet, bleeding and pleading for your life as she tortures you slowly and taunts you with her former innocent face and voice.”

“What are you saying?” Debra asks, her voice gritty and choppy as she tries to hold back emotion. “That you killed my daughter because she was turned into a monster?”

I shook my head no. “No, I shot your daughter twice because she was going to turn into one.” Her face fell slightly at that. “The demon that orchestrated all of this, he offered her the choice of escaping the pain inflicted upon her and would kill her slowly, he offered her the choice of becoming a demon for the price of her soul. Everything that used to be her, would have been erased.” A tear slides down her face as she looks at me with something like pity and relief along with despair and sorrow, a horrible mixture that I’ve seen so much. “She didn’t deserve that fate, she didn’t deserve to be turned into the little monster that put her in that situation.”

“Is that why you killed my son?” Conneling’s wife asks as she steps close, a desperate manic look in her face. “To save him from the demon? So he wouldn’t be dammed?” she asks as she pushes past Debra and grabs ahold of my skin/jacket.

I look at her with an empty look. “No.” Her face falls and then I see something inside her eyes, she had snapped. She raised a hand and I let her slap me in the face, she breathed out raggidly as her hand started to bleed. My head hadn’t moved at all, and the only thing I felt was her skin on my tooth, I licked the blood and tasted something revolting in it.

“THEN WHY?!” she screams in rage.

“Because he was the demon that killed all the other kids.” I tell her solemnly. The people in the crowd gasp and back away from Conneling and his wife, he looked stark raving mad and she only looked more crazed.

“No…no.” she says as she takes a step back. “You’re lying,” she whispers, then looks up at me and points. “YOU’RE LYING!” she cries out. “My son.. my son would never do that. He’s better than that. He wouldn’t hurt anyone, everyone liked him, everyone loved him and respected him. No one had….” She stopped and looked off in a daze as tears fell from her eyes.

“You’re lying to yourself.” I tell her boredly, she snaps back to reality and stares at me in horror. “Your son had a major narcissistic personality, he thought he was better than the others, just like what you and your husband told him.” I stepped up closer to her and glared. “Your cooing about him being better, you continuous drabble of useless ego boosting that he didn’t need over some blue blooded garbage, it drove his passion to show people that he was better and they where, in his words, ‘Trash’. And you wanna know how that happened? How he showed those little kids his ‘worth’? Hmm?” I get even closer and sneer at her. “He turned himself into a fucking demon, he sold himself, body mind and soul. He created himself into a demon and then… then he corralled all of those children together, all of those ‘trash’ you told him he was better than, he forced them into a pen, and then he slaughtered them all.”

There was nothing but silence from them, from them all. I saw Vergil from the corner of my eye and saw his stony face, rigid and uncaring. Did he care? Did he share the same views as Connor did? Is he the same as he used to be? Did he change at all? I look back at Conneling and push past his wife and step forward to him, look up at him in the eye, and show him the look I gave Connor as I stood over him, and Conneling’s look wavered and he backed off. “Do you wanna know what I did to him? Do you Conneling?” he stammered something but I ignored him and got closer. “He was begging for his life, saying that he was ‘Sorry” I mocked his son’s voice and sneered. “That he’ll never do it again. But you wanna know what I did after I shot off his leg?” his wife gasped and backed away. “I beat him to death, smashed his head and ribcage in and crushed his hear. And you wanna know what? I enjoyed it.”

“YOU BASTARD!” Conneling’s wife yelled, and I turned and expected her to slap me again, but instead she pushed me aside and slapped her husband instead.

“Well I didn’t see that one coming.” Lady remarked wryly.

Conneling stared at his hand, then turned and glared at his wife. “THAT WAS OUR SON!” she yelled at him. “H-” he slapped her instead and she fell to the ground. Guess which peanut gallery gasped in surprise and shock. Everyone on my side of the peanut gallery just set our lips to a thin line.

Conneling bend down and grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet roughly and glared at us. “You will pay for slandering my sons name.” he says threateningly, but failed. “You will pay for your sins.”

I lean forward with my arms crossed. “You know Conneling, my conscious is almost clear, it’s clouded perfectly. But one thing I do not regret, is killing your son. And I have two final messages for you, quotes you might now. Judge not lest ye be judged, and a lovely reference to a pot and a kettle. We’re both sinners, but I’m more honest about my sins.”

He glares at me, and then runs out of the shop with his wife in tow, tears streaming down her face. “Well, that was anti-climatic.” Nero remarked boredly.

I looked at the people left and they all looked at me, lowered their gazes and walked out. Last inside was Debra, she stared at me with a thankful look in her gaze. “I would say thank you for telling me what happened, but… I don’t think it will help all that much.” She says.

“I am sorry for not being able to help her, but I’m not sorry for preventing her further suffering.”

She smiles softly at me. “You sound like a righteous man, do you know what happen to the righteous?”

“They fall.” Vergil says calmly. Debra nods, then looks at me and smiles softly, and leaves.

I stare after her out the door as it closes shut. Dante slaps his legs and then sighs. “Well kid, you sure know how to make a splash.” He says as he gets up. “I’m gonna call in a pizza.” He announces.

A horn sounds outside. Cassie sighs and steps to me. “I’m glad you helped her.” She says. I just stare at the door.

“Yeah, me too.” I say quietly.

She smirks and slaps me on the shoulder. “Cheer up, oh, and take a fucking shower.” I turn to her and smile.

“Love you too bitch.” I say with a smirk. She nods and we high five, and then leaves. Vergil looks at her with a slightly glare, but he sighs and goes to the couch and sits down. “Hey Lady?”

“What?” she asks cautiously.

“Am I just some whiny little pitiful bastard?”

She looks at me weirdly. “Why do you ask?”

“Because I feel like one. I feel like some self-righteous little bastard who needs to know if everything he knows and believes isn’t for nothing or a complete lie.”

“Everyone’s like that.” Nero says with a yawn as he sits on Dante’s desk. I turn and look at him. “No one wants to feel like all they did was for nothing, that they’re useless. That’s why they want to be lied to sometimes.”

“And what if other people lie to them? Make them believe something that’s entirely false why they laugh about it behind their backs?” he looks at me, and then sighs.

“Alright, who told him?” Dante asks annoyed.

It was my turn to be loss. “What?”

Lady and Nero looked at him acidly. “Oops.” He says.

“Alright, what the hell are you talking about?” I demand from them. They share a look. “Look, I’ve been lied to my entire life almost, and right now, I’m sick and tired of it. So unless it’s the actual price of the pizza I paid for three days ago, I wanna hear it.”

“Fine.” Nero says throwing up his hands in defeat. “Well, we all had another bet.” I groan and flip them off for good measure. “Yeah, back atcha buddy.” He says giving me a glowing finger.

“Anyway,” Lady says with an eye roll. “we made a bet to see how long it took ya to realize that the whole bullet thing we told ya is bullshit.”

Oh, so I made an ass of myself by acting so special. “Wow, you’re a bitch, and your assholes.” They shrug and think about it.

“Who was it who said I’d reveal it to him?” Dante asks.

Lady sighs and pulls out her wallet. “You did.” She says grudgingly and she throws a few hundred dollar bills at him. “Goddamn it, I never thought I’d lose a bet to something you called.” He smirked at her and took the money and waved it around like a fan.

I sighed and looked at Vergil as he watched everything with cold eyes. “How’s my back?” I ask him as I turn.

“Healing obviously.” He said, I smiled at him sadly and walked to him and tired to sit down on the couch, but couldn’t sit straight up. He smirked and patted his hand on his leg.

“AWWWW!” Patty declared. I ignored her and layed down and did what Vergil motioned to do. Lucia and Lady sniggered at me and I just scowled into his leg.

“How’s your shoulder?” I ask him.

“Oh yes, I forgot.” He says boredly, and then put his left hand onto his right shoulder and pushed it in abruptly and suppressed a grimace. “Much better now.”

‘ _Talk’_ I hear Garoukin say. “Vergil, did I do something wrong today?” everyone stops and looks at us. I adjust my head and look up at him, he looks down at me with a collected look.

“In my view, not at all.” He said. “You did well.” I smiled into his leg.

“You’re lying.” I say, he sighs and I feel his hand on my head. “Tell me the truth, am I weak?”

He waits for a long while before he speaks. “Yes, you are weak in some ways.” He admits.

I laugh and wrap my arms around his waist and hug him. “You know, I have the strongest feeling this is going to end up like a twilight romance.” I remark wryly. “Make sure you leave me in the middle of the forest so I can cry and scream for a few hours when you leave.”

“I don’t know how to respond to that.” He says confused.

“You don’t want to.” Dante says with a sigh and hangs up the phone. “Pizza’ll be here in twenty.” He stops and thinks about something. “Hey kid, ya said you’ve been lied to your whole life.”

“Ya, what of it?” I ask boredly. My back didn’t hurt anymore, and I didn’t feel so…scaly.

“What we’re you talking about?” he asks.

“Why do you care?”

“Humor us, the t.v is on the weather channel at the moment.” Lady remarks wryly.

I snort and look at all of them. “I thought I killed the family I grew up with, I lived with that thought for years, but turns out I didn’t.”

“Then who the hell did?” Nero asks.

“Garoukin.” That shocked everyone.

Until Dante finally said, “Didn’t see that one coming at all.”

**Alucardismaster: Well, I pulled this one out of my ass in less than seven hours. Whatdya think?**

**Adrian: I think I’m too tired to care.**

**Nero: Pansy.**

**Cassie: I think you need to stop watching holy grail.**

**Alucardismaster: Meh, it was funny for me.**

**Vergil: Whatever you say, but shall we at least get to the closing?”**

**All together: Hope you enjoyed, like, favorite, comment.**

So close to the end. Should I add a warning to the summary of the story? Maybe Vergil/Male OC?


	22. First Time...

**I don’t own Devil May Cry, just my OC’s.**

**Author’s note: Towards the end of this chapter, there’s probably some context that very few of you will want to read, you’ll know it when you reach it, if not, there’s a warning. READ AT OWN RISK IF YOU FIND IT OFFENSIVE! Oh, and at Random Person 94, don’t worry, I’ll work on everything and hope I’ll give you all the story you deserve. As for ‘ALONE TIME’, gonna be a few chapters for the actual act, but I’ll give you something to look forward to. Thanks again for anyone reading my story, ITS GREATLY APRRECIATED BY ALL OF YOU!**

**Recap** : **I snort and look at all of them. “I thought I killed the family I grew up with, I lived with that thought for years, but turns out I didn’t.”**

**“Then who the hell did?” Nero asks.**

**“Garoukin.” That shocked everyone.**

**Until Dante finally said, “Didn’t see that one coming at all.”**

It was a real awkward silence that ensued for a few minutes till Patty pulled out her phone and sighed. “I have to get going, mommy’s outside and she’s worried about the cops.” She got up and glared at Lady and then at me. “You better tell me everything I missed.” She warns as she heads to the door.

“You’ll have to pay for the not-so-exclusive!” I called after her. She turned her head and stuck out her tongue as everyone did a mild wave goodbye when she exited the shop. “She won’t pay.” I mutter darkly.

Lady does an eye roll and picks up a pool cue on the table and randomly hits a ball. “So where exactly did Trish go off to?”

“She said something about research.” Lucia said. “She said she’d be back within two hours, but I have a feeling that it will take much longer than that.”

“Oh? And why would that be?” Lady retorts and sinks another ball into a pocket.

“Because if what you were saying is true, then whoever found that demoness or her weapon form went to a lot of trouble to set everyone here up.” Dante finished with a bored flourish. “How’s your back kid?”

“Don’t know, can’t really feel anything now.” I took a second to pause at that one. “Is that a good or bad sign?”

Vergil peered over and shrugged his shoulders. “At the moment, I would say it’s a good thing.” Next thing I know he’s running a finger up my spin through the weird scaly cloak thing and I’m jumping up and doing an ‘ants in ma pants’ dance.

“ASSHOLE!” I yell at him as I turn around, I felt my chest heat up slightly and I could tell something was rushing to my claws. “What the hell?!”

He only smirked up at me and raised his forefinger to show that it didn’t have blood on it. “Well, we needed to test for nerve damage.” He says with a shit eating grin that reminded me of the one in the dream, and at that I blushed.

“Sadist.” I throw back at him as I turn my head and pout.

“It’s what you get with my brother,” Dante says with a smirk as he laughs. “after all kid, you signed up for it. Besides, I think the terms ‘For Better or For Worse’ comes to mind if your mother has anything to do with it.” That’s when the awkward silence came back, I think some where actually expecting Garoukin to pop out of nowhere and say ‘Hell Yes I Am!’ or something like that.

‘ _To tired sweetie.’_ I heard her speak softly, I sigh and look up at the ceiling… “Where’d did the slashes on the ceiling come from?”

“Should I send you the bill as explanation?” Dante asks with a large sarcastic grin.

“Oooooppppssss.” I say sheepishly as I brush the back of my head… HEY! I looked at my hand quickly and saw that they were more human like now. Looking down I saw the black scales receding back to more human like clothing.

“What’s the time? Twenty minutes or so?” Lady asks Lucia.

“Impressive for his first time.” She remarks with a nod of her head. She steps around and looks at my back. “And your regenerative abilities are quite fast as well.”

“Thanks.” I tell her with a shrug and notice that my voice didn’t sound so watery as it used to. “Well, at least I’ll look a little less… scary” I say with a shrug as the marks on my hands finally come back, looking down I saw my hoodie and smiled till I remembered that there was supposed to be holes in my hoodie and blazer. I frowned and took them off and looked at them on either side. “What the hell?”

“Clothes damaged?” Vergil asks boredly smug.

“Yeah, where’d the holes go? I got stabbed in the chest and… ah crap my collar.” I started unfastening that but Lucia stopped me.

“It’s fine, your clothes actually merges with your body when you trigger.” She informs me. “Hence the second skin like appearance you had, so naturally since your clothes becomes skin, it heals as well.”

“Exactly why my own clothes came back after I retrieve Yamato.” Vergil adds on matter of factly. “The clothes you gave me merged with my own body, and since I have spent more time in my trigger form in my usual clothes, they changed to them. You can basically change them into any set of clothes if you wish to put your mind to it.”

“Lucky bastards.” Lady says absent mindedly with a slight amount of scorn. “I actually have to buy replacement clothes. Do you know how much designer wear that actually works with our job costs?”

“Enough to keep me in debt.” Dante remarks wryly, Lady pulled out a gun and shot him in the head with one swift movement. “Geez, someone ate an extra bowl of bitch flakes this morning.” He remarks, then nods his head to dodge another bullet. Then the front door was pushed in and a paled with worry face sticks his head in.

“P…pi…pizza for Dante?” the scared shitless bastard says as he sticks in a box.

“I’ll get it.” I announce, and when I turn his eyes widen and he drops the box. “Hey! I was going to pay for that!”

“DON’T KILL ME!” he shouts aloud as he runs out the shop door, now that one stung for some reason.

“PUSSY!” I yell back at him in retaliation, I kept grumbling curses at him while I got to the door and picked up the box, strike that, boxes, he left a heated pouch on the front stoop filled with two other boxes. “Hey Dante! How many boxes you order?”

“Enough for everyone.” He says back calmly. “Sorry ‘bout that guy, must have been new. Usually they just take the money and don’t say jack shit.”

I just sigh and bring in the boxes and leave the pouch, shit head and just come back and pick it up, I don’t want to deal with him. The moment I put the boxes down on the desk they were opened and pillaged. “So… how bad is this going to affect business?”

“Depends really.” Dante says as he takes a bite.

“Today could send plenty of messages to some circles.” Nero adds. “We’ll probably get more mercenary jobs come our way instead of demon jobs.”

“Why?” they all give me a ‘really?’ look and I shut up and eat some more pizza.

“You actually just admitted to killing two kids,” I turn away my head and try to make myself smaller. “One of which you said you enjoyed killing.” Lady said while emphasizing her point with the slice of pizza. “Your message was basically ‘We’ll kill more than just demons with little to no remorse, children and the elderly not a problem’. Some people are going to start calling up saying that it has the chances of being demonic when actually the people they say are demons are just rival competition.”

I really wanted to sink down onto the floor and bury my head between my knees while curling up into a ball. Something that always hit me hard was guilt, that’s why I usually didn’t act that much against other people I didn’t know unless they started it against me deliberately. I’m easily suckered in by guilt. “Sorry.” I mutter absently as I finish off my slice and pick up another one.

“Don’t be.” Vergil replied as he finished off his own. “I miss those kind of jobs.” Dante glared at him and snatched another slice away from him.

“Huh?” Lady, Lucia and Nero ask with a weird questioning glance.

“You wanna tell them? Or should I?” I ask Dante and Vergil, the latter shrugs and the former glares at me.

“Tell us what?” Nero demanded, more from Dante than from me.

“Nothing but a few old memories courtesy of Gilver over here.” Dante said darkly as he points a thumb at Vergil, who returns it with a glare.

“Gilver?” they ask.

“Add some bandages and subtract a few years, you’ll get Vergil with the Ver behind the Gil.” I add as I finish off another slice. “You’ll also get a former mercenary who, along with Dante known as Tony Redgrave, is responsible for almost half the organized crime syndicates and another good chunk of innocent peoples deaths.”

“That’s it?” Lady asks with a snort. “And here I thought you had some horrible secret.” Yeah, well it’s news to Nero, cause he looked a little bit shocked. Or is dismayed a better term?

“Remember how I told you I’m not afraid to shoot you?” Dante asks dryly as he then finishes of his crust, all the while glaring.

“Uh…” then there’s a really loud crack of a rifle, and I stumble forward and look down to see a big gaping hole in my stomach, big enough to put my fist through. That’s when we all hear the clacking of a rifle bolt going back and then I’m on the floor with Vergil leaning over me as Dante and Lady are rushing to the door and Nero and Lucia go to the busted window as another whole appears, this time on the back wall. “Fu..fuck.” I say as the pain finally hits me in a dull punch. Vergil reaches into his coat and pulls out a vital star and gives it to me as Dante and Lady step out and start opening fire at the person who was firing at us. I crush it and instantly feel better before the full force of the pain could actually kick in.

“Better?” Vergil asks, his voice sounded controlled and the look in his eyes was beyond murderous. I only nodded my head and heard a car speed off outside and then a really loud boom.

“Bastard got away.” Nero said as he holstered Blue Rose and got back to us. “Vital star?”

“I figured it was a good idea to grab one from Dante’s desk when the pizza arrived.” Vergil said as he leaned over and draped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me back up.

I look down at the hole in my shirt and just glare at it. “What the hell did they use? A .50 cal?”

Lady steps in and throws a five inch shell casing at me and it hits the desk. “Good guess, but a better question is where’d the cops out front go?”

“Probably took in impromptu doughnut break.” Nero deduced. “After all, they were looking after a bunch of demons, one of which happened to be suspected of mass child murder.” I glared down at the hole in my shirt again and touched my skin, still actually pale human skin, and it was tender as hell.

“How easy is it for people to buy a .50 caliber rifle in Capulet City?” I ask them absently.

“In this town?” Lady asks as she looks up trying to think. “A lot easier than you’d think since it’s a demon capitol of this hemisphere of the world.” Great, and here I wanted to shoot the asshole who shot me. “But, thanks to a few past laws by the last mayor of the city, they chose the ‘fast’ and ‘good’ job, not the cheap option.”

“Huh?”

“Ever heard the phrase you have three options, Fast, Cheap, and Good?”

“Yeah, but as a joke for fast food chains.”

“Yeah, well good products received fast enough requires lots of money, and large monetary purchases require lots of paperwork.”

“And paperwork leaves behind large trails.” Vergil concludes as he steps up, bringing me with him. I stagger and lean up against the desk and glare at him for moving too quickly, he shrugs it off and grabs another piece of pizza.

An idea hits me from watching too much CSI episodes. “Hey, when gun shops sell their goods to customers they have to do a background check and put them in some sort of database right?”

“Supposed to.” Dante answered as he sat back down in his chair, glaring at the hole in the wall behind him. “So why don’t you go ahead and give Cassie a call.”

“You read my mind.” I tell him with a smirk as I reach for my coat and pull my phone out of the pocket. I flipped it open and immediately went into the contacts and press call when it comes to her number.

“You’re handling this well.” Nero remarked as the phone kept ringing.

“As I said before, too damn tired to give a damn.”

“Yeah, well you still have to tell us about Garoukin.” Nero reminded, I glared at him, finally she picked up.

“Adrian?”

“Hey Cass, think you can help me out?”

“What the hell happened now?” Damn she’s quick to things.

“Oh, the usual, got threatened, got shot with a big ass rifle, healed it up, Dante possibly pissed at me.”

“No ‘possibly’ about it.” Said hybrid stewed over another slice of pizza.

“Wait, what? Big ass rifle?” Cassie asked.

“And glad you could pick out the important part of that statement, we need your help.”

She sighed and said something to someone else. “Yeah, fine, what do you need?”

“When you buy a large caliber rifle or gun of any kind, you have to register the person who buys it with a database right?”

“Yeah, and if they bought a silencer or fully auto rifle they gotta talk with the ATF and go through an even bigger background check as well as paying through the nose.” I could practically hear the light bulb go off above her head. “Who do you want me to look up? Wait a sec, what dad? Okay, okay fine. My dad wants to talk to you.”

“Wait, what?” too late, she handed the phone over.

“Hello?” I hear her father ask, I knew him by passing, haven’t really had the pleasure of meeting him, though she’s told me funny stories.

“Uh, hey Mr. Bordeaux, Adrian here.”

“Burton, don’t call me Mr. Bordeaux, get enough of that crap from waiters looking for a quick joke.” I snickered at that one. “And good for you, caught us leaving the shop, so… what do you need?”

“I need the names of people who own or have bought .50 BMG caliber rifles.”

“Single shot or bolt action.” Lady added on.

“Oh, yeah, sorry Burton, make that single shot or bolt action rifles made for .50 BMG.”

I heard some typing and mumbling. “Why exactly are you looking for these owners?”

“Do you really want to know why?”

“If you want to stay friends with my daughter, you bet your ass.”

Vergil was listening in and started to open his mouth, I covered it with my hand and glared at him and shushed. “I got shot in the stomach with it about ten minutes ago.”

That instilled a few moments of silence. “Cassie, you’re wearing your Kevlar vest from now on.” He said, then he was messing with the phone.

“ASSHOLE! Who the hell did you kill this time?” Cassie yells into the phone as I pull it away. “Sorry dad, yeah, okay. He wants to know if you guys know the make and model of the rifle?”

I looked at Lady and Dante and they shook their heads no. “That’s a negative.”

“Alright, well here’s dad.”

“Adrian? You still there?”

“Here, what’d ya find?”

“Hold on, putting you on speaker phone.” I shrugged and did the same and held it out. “Alright, the list of people who buy or own .50 BMG caliber rifles in or around Capulet City is about 287 in total.”

“And those who own single shot or bolt action?” Lucia asks.

“Technically they’re all bolt action.” Cassie corrects. “And from the narrowed search, you guys are looking at 52 or so people. Most prefer the automatics over bolt actions, so you guys got lucky. We don’t sell them, we mostly just customize them so the list from us is small.”

“You were mostly likely shot by a Sig, a Barrett or an Armalite. The Armalite is a true single shot though it has a bolt action to it, did you see a magazine well attached to it?”

“No, shooter was in the backseat of a car with the window rolled down.” Dante said. “But he got off two shots rather quickly considering since it was a bolt action, so the single shot is probably out.”

“Alright,” a few keystrokes later. “that cuts out another 23 more people, so you have 29 more people left.”

“How many bought them within the last few days or in bulk?” Lady asks.

“Bulk?” I ask skeptically.

“There’s probably some asshole out there who thinks arming an entire group of sharpshooters with big ass cannons will give them a chance at fighting demons.” She says.

“Or getting rid of the competition and former kings and queens of the job.” Cassie remarks.

“Sorry, but I can’t access names or personal information right away, just type and model bought in numbers.” Burton says apologetically. “I need a warrant without losing my license to sell or modify weapons.”

Vergil set his mouth into a thin line and I held up a finger to my lips to make sure he holds his tongue. He growls and I glare at him and step closer while putting the phone down, the tension in the air was boiling slightly as we glared each other down. “That’s fine, we can take it from there.” Lady said as she eye rolls at us.

Vergil tried to open his mouth but I attempted to cover his mouth with my hand again, he grabbed it and I punched him, he grabbed that hand and then I just jumped up and curled my legs and he went down on top of me with a crash. I managed to wriggle my way out from underneath him and jump on his back and then put him in a one armed choke hold and wrapped  my legs around one of his and wrapped my other arm around one of his legs and attempted to pin it upward. “See you later Cassie.” I call out strained like.

“You sound like you’re on the toilet.” She says crassly. “What the hell’s happening? You and Vergil putting each other in a chokehold?”

“Damn she’s good.” Dante remarked with a smirk.

“Geez, you two need to get laid.” She says with a not so subtly hidden smirk, I could practically see fox ears and tails as she snickers.

“SHUT UP!” Vergil and I yell at her, and then Vergil disappears out from underneath me and I’m kissing the floor with my arm being jerked up and behind me and something pressing down onto the back of my knees as his hand is on the back of my head.

“I believe we already know the outcome of this farce.” Vergil says dryly, his voice full of confidence as I growled at him.

“Does anyone else actually see these two in a sense of symbolism?” Cassie asks.

“Morality versus Amorality?” Lady suggest.

“Sexual tension versus violent desires?” Nero says with a laugh.

“WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUP UP!” I yell and then snap my neck to the side and his hand hits the floor, I turn and bite his wrist and abruptly twist as I hard as I could, his grip loosened slightly as I tasted blood and I yanked my arm free and reached behind my back and grabbed ahold of his jacket and then pulled as I pushed my legs back and sent him flying.

“No, it’s simpler than that.” Dante says boredly. “I’d say just Human ideals and values against demonic ones from someone who’s basically a sociopath.” Vergil landed on his feet and threw a summon sword at Dante, he merely dodged it. “Sorry, psychopathic nihilistic shithead.”

I pulled off my shoe and threw it at Dante, he caught it and then I threw the sock and hit him in the face. “Leave him alone ya ‘nihilistic shithead’.” I growl at him. He pulled the sock off his face and made a show of vomiting and then threw both back at me.

“Geez, were we ever this bad?” Nero asks Lady and Lucia.

“About the same level.” Lady says with a shrug of indifference.

“How are we worse?” Vergil asks with a hint of acid.

“Because it’s you.” She tells him with a glare. “I’m surprised you haven’t tried to break him yet, didn’t think you still had a human side left in you.” He looked away at that comment and I suddenly found the ceiling quite interesting. “Wait, really? When?”

“Geez Verge, way to try and ruin something good.” Dante said with a bit of cynical disbelief.

“Shut up!” I yell at him again.

“Would some part of this relationship count as abuse?” Burton asks. Vergil promptly teleported to the desk and slammed his fist down on my phone and silenced it.

“HEY!” I jumped at him and attempted to punch him in the face, he grabbed my wrist, sidestepped and brought up Yamato’s hilt and tried to hit me in my stomach, I grabbed it and kicked at his leg. It connected and he attempted to wrap his arm around my neck when Lady shot both of us. “…..OW” I whispered as I grabbed ahold of my shoulder. “Fuck, that hurts worse than the .50 cal.”

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to shoot you.” She says to Vergil as he turns and I see blood seep out of his back. As the bullet pushes its way out of his back he attempts to draw out Yamato, but Dante fires off a few rounds into the ceiling.

“All right, that’s enough.” He says mildly pissed off, I see Nero holding Blue Rose and Lucia getting ready to attack with her Klyamoor’s.

I looked down at my shoulder and see the bullet pop out and grimace at it. “You owe me a phone now.” I growl at Vergil.

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his own and hands it over. “I believe you just need to transfer your card to this one.”

I look at it dumbfounded and then at him. “That’s it? You’re just gonna hand it over like that be done with it?”

“Is there something wrong with that?” he asks seriously.

“Just give up and take it, it’s like talking to a brick wall if you don’t.” Dante advises as he holsters  Ivory.

I sigh and take the phone from him as Dante pulls open a drawer and throws Vergil another disposable phone. “So then… about Garoukin?” Nero says impatiently.

Damn these people, they just have to deal with an elephant in the room. “Why do you care?” I ask them annoyed as I rotate my shoulder.

“Because you were raised to be a prude and the minute sex comes up you shut it down.” Lady says matter of factly. “So we have to talk about something.”

“I was not raised to be a prude.” I snap at them.

“Technically, most western religions based off of Christianity has an adverse effect of teaching they’re followers to be prudes in the sense that all sexual activity outside of reproduction of offspring between heterosexual mates is basically just evil. So that’s probably the reason why you have such a reserve for sex and adverse fear to actually seeing Vergil naked but enjoy the thought.” Nero says, we all turn to him and stare as I blush. “What? You think about plenty of things when you come from a religious background you turn your back on. Especially when you start sleeping with someone who’s the living embodiment of hedonism.”

“Hey, I resent that.” Dante whines, and then smirks and makes a kissing face, Nero growls and rolls his eyes as he punches him in the shoulder playfully. “So yeah, prude, about Garoukin?”

“Quit calling me that!”

“If the shoe fits.” Lady says. “Now cough it up.”

“Why should I?” I snap back at them.

“Cause if you don’t, we’ll show you what we did to Dante and Nero to finally shut up and sleep with each other.” She threatened back.

“What?” Vergil and I ask as Nero blushes and Dante cocks an eyebrow.

“Really Lady? You really think that’s going to work? And didn’t we make an agreement on mentioning that?” Dante asks annoyed.

“It wasn’t that bad, and look where you two are now.” He growled at her and his eyes flashed red.

“Okay, what the hell is she talking about?” I demand from them.

“Nothing that concerns you.” Nero responds with a dark tone.

“Not unless you want to tell us about Garoukin.” Lady says cryptically.

“Are you just looking to get shot?” Dante asks her as if she’s stupid.

“Do you wanna hear about why his mother killed his family?” she counters.

“No-”

“Trish and Lady fed aphrodisiacs to Nero and locked them both in a room till they finally had sex.” Lucia interrupts with a tired tone.

Dante growls and Nero looks crossed between blushing and getting ready to kill her. “What the hell?” he demands of her.

“One secret for another, simple as that.” She tells him. “Besides, it’s not all that embarrassing except to your ego, so you had to have outside help to finally-”

“She killed them because they were going to send me off to a mental asylum that still practiced lobotomy on their patients.” I finally said in an irked manner. This was getting to fucking annoying and really uncomfortable for any good. “There, happy?”

“Lobotomy?” Nero asks.

“It’s where they remove tissue connecting parts of the brain in order, by either opening up your skull or placing a tool at the top of the eye socket.” Vergil informs as I avoid his looks.

“Tool?” I snort in laughter. “Yeah right, it’s a fucking glorified ice pick. Hell, it’s even called the ‘ice pick lobotomy’. Though it’s funny, one of president Kennedy’s sisters was lobotomized because they said it’d make her more manageable. That’s what my family wanted, to make me more manageable.”

“Why would they want to do that to you?” Lucia asks. “Lobotomy was originally used for curing of mental diseases.”

“No, it was also used to change people’s personalities, or at least believed to do that.” Vergil said as he touched my shoulder. “Why did they wish to do that Adrian?”

I gave him a dark smile. “Wasn’t exactly the ideal child growing up, but then again they weren’t exactly the ideal family either, guess it’s cause I was the red headed step child. But apparently I also happened to have wonderful little images leftover from my time with Garoukin that popped out at the most random times, starting when I was five. Seeing demons and then telling them all about it wasn’t the smartest idea.” I rub my hand through my hair slightly as I look down at the floor. “Having a kid that went on talking about seeing demons and then see people’s faces melt away and be replaced by images of demons. They thought I was possessed, and then they thought I was crazy after it happened.”

“The priest?” Dante asks knowingly.

“Yeah, Father Remington… god, and I thought he was a creep before Garoukin showed me the truth, glad I killed the bastard.”

“Let me guess, pedophilic priest?” Lady asks with a glare. I nod and Vergil sets his face into a deep seated snarl.

“Yeah, kiddie toucher and exorcist extraordinaire. They wouldn’t believe me when I told them he had wandering hands when he was standing over me throwing holy water and chanting prayers.”

“Christ.” Nero said with a head shake. “I’ve seen a few exorcisms back at Fortuna, they were terrible to watch.”

“Yeah, well I sure can tell you that Fortuna’s holy water works a whole lot better than the stuff in New York.” I say holding up my hands. “Anyway, on my seventh birthday I had a real bad trip, and when it came time for my weekly treatment, when Remington showed up, I saw your dear ole dad.” I gave Dante and Vergil a wide smirk. “Yet just another fond memory involving your family.” Awkward silence at that one, I couldn’t look at them in the eye so I just looked down. Vergil pulled me closer to him, but I still wouldn’t look him in the eye. “Turns out I did smash his head in though, Remington’s that is. Bit his hand when he started tying me to the bed and I had taped a pair of scissors between the bed and the wall, next thing, I’m grabbing ahold of some quartz rock my brother hand as a souvenir and caving his head in.”

“So what, they just thought it’s be easier to deal with you by taking away your personality and sticking you in an asylum?” Nero asks skeptically.

“No, actually a few more of Remington’s victim’s came forward after it was over, so they were on my side. But the lovely little visions didn’t stop, they just got worse and worse.” I looked up at Vergil and saw his indifferent expression and gave him my own. “I kept seeing your dad with the same expression you’re wearing now, and when I went to sleep I just kept on seeing the same little scene run over and over in my head. Every night after that scene I woke up screaming, added on top of all the infamy, they finally got sick of it all. That’s when someone suggested an institution that was known in some circles that could take care of… unbefitting problems that plagued the family of people willing to pay out through their ass to cure.” Vergil’s look softened slightly and he squeezed his arm around me slightly, I just smirked sadly at him and smacked my forehead on his shoulder. “They told us that we were going to Branson for spring break, never said that they weren’t going to come back with me.”

“Something fun that you’ll remember while you’re drooling in a sterile white room.” Nero remarks darkly. “No wonder Garoukin decided to end them.”

“Yeah, though how is still a little fuzzy for me.” I shrug and lean into Vergil more, god, and here I said that I’d never be in some weird ass relationship with some guy like him. Geez, I’d told myself I’d be a hypocrite, are all relationships like this? “All I could see was hanging upside down in a car with the others face planted into the roof or hanging out a window, don’t know how she did it.”

“If she was looking out for you, then why the hell did she alter your whole damn memory?” Dante asks with a minimal glare, huh, wonder if he’s still pissed?

“She didn’t change my whole past, most of it’s still the same as I remember it from before. Jonny Carlotti , she really did wake up then. But a few events and minor things she altered, sans exorcisms and all the little episodes.”

“You told me that you thought you killed your family, however ridiculous it actually sounded, the way you told it was extremely believable.” Dante interjected. “Why the hell would any mother put into their child’s head that they’re killers?”

“Wait, how exactly did he tell you he killed them?” Nero asks confused.

“Threw a rock and shattered the back window of the family car while it was passing through a changing stoplight and then it got hit by a semi and slid into a gas station where as it exploded.” I said giving him the cliff notes. “…Fuck that does sound ridiculous… how the hell didn’t I see that from the start?”

“Children believe anything that their caregivers tell them.” Vergil says. “There was once a psychologist that said as a baby he was kidnapped and he could describe every minute detail, smell, sight and sound, but it was all a false story told to him as a small child by his nanny.” He looks down as I look up and sits on top of the desk and pulls me closer to him as I turn around, he wraps his arm around my stomach and lightly pulls me closer to him.

“That still doesn’t explain why the hell she’d make him think he’s supposed to be some soulless killer.” Lady threw in.

“She probably just wanted to toughen me up.” Everyone stops and looks at me. “It was all just probably a way to prepare me for a predictable future, she mostly likely figured out I’d end up back in this world once again and decided to send me on the right path.” Vergil leaned forward and rested his chin on my head and nuzzled me slightly, I stifled a giggle because it tickled slightly.

“Geez, one minute ripping each other’s throats out, the next love birds.” Lady says with a snort. “I swear, bipolar relationships run in your guy’s family.”

“Still a better love story than Twilight.” I say with a small smirk, they chuckle at that one. “Too bad we act like the main characters though.”

“How do we qualify as characters in that book?” Dante asks disgustedly. “For one against that argument, all of us has more than three facial expressions. Two, I’m better looking than Robert Patterson.”

“Vanity thy name is Dante.” I mutter, Vergil chuckles and nuzzles my head more, this time I couldn’t help but laugh as he rubbed a hand up my spine.

“More like Narcissus meet your reflection.” He whispered and I laughed genuinely at that one.

Dante flipped us the bird and took the last slice of pizza from the first box. “As I was also saying, none of us are gunning for your affections as well-”

“Then what the hell do you call this vomit inducing display of PDA?” Nero asks with mock disgust.

“Vergil didn’t exactly stumble upon him and suddenly start stalking him, Patty made him fall on him before any action started.” Dante pointed out.

“When the hell did you read the book?” I snapped at him.

“Made a bet with Patty, cleared me of three years of back order pizza and sundaes.” He said with a bored flourish. “Worse two weeks of my life, was so disgusted, I couldn’t even accept any jobs.” Lady snorted in disbelief at that one.

“Oh yeah? Then how do you know she had less than three facial expressions?” I counter back at him.

“Once Patty gains control of the remote, you don’t see it till she leaves.” Nero says with a sigh.

“Anyway, as I was saying, we’re not characters in some crappy romance book, so pick a better analogy before I shoot you.”

“Fine, City of Fallen Angels.” I throw back at him.

“Haven’t read that one, though I have been to California before.” Dante says with a shrug.

“Think of a moody teenage couple that fall in love and out of love quicker than the stock market, and then throw in frustrating points of views from each as they both appear to be …something struck puppies and there you have it.”

“Stop, I don’t want to hear anymore.” Lady says abruptly as she tries to cover her ears. “I have had enough of talk like this. When the hell is Trish going to get here?” and just like that the phone on the desk started to ring. “For the love of,” she picks it up abruptly. “Hello?” she demands in a huff, then her pissed off expression changes. “Oh, hey Trish, so how-, oh, uh huh, alright, okay, I’ll pass the message along, see you in the morning.” She hung up the phone and looked at us. “She said that finding the information is a little harder than she thought and her informant is giving her a run for her money, at the moment she says that she won’t be back till morning.” She looked down at the watch on her wrist and sighed. “It’s almost nine o’clock as it is, I think I’ll head out.”

“Damn, time flies when you’re having fun.” Dante remarked sardonically.

“Yeah, some fun.” I remark, lets see, I got shot, talked about why my mother fucked up my entire life’s history of my mind, got into a fight with Vergil and pissed off Dante a little, okay, possibly a lot. “You going to be alright with Liberacion under your bed Dante?”

“Yeah, I think I’ll just spend the night in the next room.” he gave Nero a very unsubtle look and the younger hunter blushed thoroughly but met the gaze with a devious grin.

“Alright, just be careful, that bitch is strong.” I warn.

“Eh, I don’t it can reach that far.” Nero said as he started for the door that lead upstairs. “Gotta grab something from my room, see you later Lady.” He said with a wave. She did a pointed glare at him and then smirked and turned for the door.

“Yeah, see you guys tomorrow.” I yawned goodbye at her and stepped away from Vergil and stretched a little.

“I’ll grab my clothes and meet you down at the car.” I tell him as I turn to him.

“Really? And here I thought we were having problems.” He said with a smug smirk. I lightly punched him the arm.

“Ass, you wanna work shit out, go grab Oprah and Dr. Phil, then we’ll talk.” He snorts and leans over and kisses my forehead and gets off the desk.

“How very affectionate of you both.” Lucia remarks as she heads to the door. “I will see you all tomorrow, I believe I will go help Trish find her informant, today has been far too… eventful for a good nights rest.” And with that she bid adieu as I headed for the loft.

I got to the top of it before Dante finally started chuckling. “Never figured I’d ever see you kissing a human Verge, now I’ve seen just about everything shocking.”

“Do shut up before I kill you.” Vergil remarks as he to heads for the door leading upstairs. “I will meet you at the car Adrian.” I nod and wave over the railing as he disappears through the door and I pull out my bag of stuff and thrown in my coat and change of clothes and leave my hoodie and blazer on the bed. I grabbed a bottle of lemonade from the crate and made my way down the stairs and exit the shop and reach Carol when the door to the shop opens and Nero walks out.

“Hey Adrian wait!” he jumps the steps and lands next to me, I take a chug of the lemonade and notice he has a brown paper bag in his human hand. He hands it to me with a nonchalant face, I cap the bottle and open Carol and throw my things in and turn around and take the bag. “Figured you could use them more than I could.”

“Use them for what?” I ask as I open the bag and look inside, I couldn’t see so I pulled out Vergil’s phone and flipped it open, damn I need to grab my SIM card from the desk. “What the?” and then I saw the contents of the bag, a small wash bottle with a flexible end that had a clear wrapper on it, and next to it was a small white bag that said ‘Strawberry Passion’, and next to that was…a…a. “WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!” I yell at him as I clamp the bag shut and thrown it back at him.

“A start off kit for you guys.” He says giving me the ‘duh’ look. “I recommend you use the bottle first, lukewarm water and make sure your over a toilet.” I blush wildly at him and didn’t know whether to take a swing at him or die of embarrassment. “Oh, and the d-”

“DON’T YOU DARE SAY IT!” I yell at him. “Seriously Nero? What the hell?”

He gives me the ‘try me’ look and rolls his eyes and gives me back the bag. “Look, you and Vergil are really cutting it close to killing each other. Quite frankly, you both need to get laid.” He forces open my hand and puts the bag back in it and closes my fingers around it. “It’s great that you guys aren’t taking as long as we did, but with your attitudes and personalities, you need to get it done and over with quick, cause the longer you delay the more you two will fight and then you’ll both end up nearly killing each other. Trust me, bought the t-shirt and it wasn’t fun.”

I gaped at him like a fish out of water and looked down at the bag. “Seriously? Can’t you guys just take a backseat and let us work it out ourselves? This is just so…so… god, an ENEMA AND A DILDO?!”

He laughs at that one and shakes his head. “Yeah, Lady gave it to us as a message to get with it or worse, we didn’t heed the warning.”

“ _Lady!”_ I growl darkly, then look back at the bag and blush even deeper. “You guys are seriously messed up you know that right?”

He shrugs and slaps my arm. “Pot to the kettle buddy.” He stops and thinks about it for a second and looks at me. “Your birthday’s in a few days isn’t it?”

“How the hell… Cassie.” I mutter darkly.

He shrugs again. “Look, with the way information gets out here, I’d suggest you use that to hold you two over for now and wait for your eighteenth birthday so no one can call statutory rape charges on Vergil.” that punched me in the stomach, oh god, I AM jailbait. I looked down at the bag and thought about chucking it back at him, but I couldn’t.

For one reason…. He was right, shh, don’t tell him that. And for the second reason… I was going to have to learn how to use this shit sooner or later. I hung my head dejectedly and sighed. “How do you use this stuff again?”

“Glad you see it my way.” He says with a smirk. “The tips already lubed, though add a little extra after you pour in the water, LUKEWARM, I cannot stress that one enough.” I smirked and snickered at that one, he glared. “Then just drop trough, insert, and just squeeze the bottle for a few seconds, and then as I said, stay near the toilet, do that about three times and you should be good. Now the di-”

“ZHIT!” I say with a zipper motion. “We don’t have to say it’s name in public.” He looks around the empty street and I wave it away.

“Dildo,” he says with a smirk as I cringe and my ears burn red. “just let Vergil use it on you, not the best substitute, but hey it works. Just make-”

“I know enough on the stretch rule from passing by.” I told him darkly with a glare, then I turned around and quickly stuffed it inside the bag, more specifically inside my coat pocket.

“Trust me, you’ll thank me when this is all done and over with. You do not want the alternative method.”

“You mean what Lady and Trish did to you?” he turned his head and glared off at a far off street lamp. “Did they seriously do that to you?”

“Yeah,” he says hanging his head. “it was after Dante and I had basically gutted each other after some stupid fight. Oppressed demons tend to kill the reason why their oppressed. So ours told us to kill each other to get rid of the problem, lingering sexual attraction and too large inflated egos.”

“Surprised you admitted it.” he shrugs and turns.

“You’ll thank me for this, trust me.” he calls over his shoulder as he enters the shop. I got into Carol, started her up and slammed my head into the steering wheel. God, today is just sucks. I stopped and waited for a bullet to come whizzing by, nothing. I shrugged and hit a button the radio.

-Third person P.O.V, inside Devil May Cry-

Vergil closed the door and stuffed it inside his coat pocket as he turned and started down the stairs with a set glare in place. It needed to be destroyed as soon as possible, too many horrible possibilities. He exited the door that lead into the main area of the shop and found Nero sitting in Dante’s lap, their arms around each other and lips locked in place. Vergil shrugged and swiftly left the building, somewhat envious of his brothers accomplishment of truly becoming close to what was his.

Dante smirked as he brother left the shop and pushed away Nero, who did a humorous pout at him with a gleeful smirk. “So, whad dya give em?”

Nero’s smirk turned into a full on grin as he leaned in closer to Dante. “Remember that little brown bag Lady gave us a few months before we got together?”

Dante racked his skull quickly and nodded his head, and then returned his lovers grin. “I see, how’d he react to it?” Nero laughed at that one. “I see, well then, seems like someone deserves some _extra_ attention tonight for averting another disaster that could affect the world.” He then affectively pulled Nero in closer and kissed him passionately. After a few minutes of the passion of the tongues, he pulled back and unzipped Nero’s hoodie. “My hero.” He purred.

-Adrian’s P.O.V- **THIS IS YOU YOUR WARNING!!!!!!**

The drive back to Vergil’s place was…. Awkward to say in the least. We didn’t talk much to each other, he seemed to be a little bit… moody I’d say. He went from being stone cold Vergil to sighing and looking off outside wistfully. Not like I could say much different, my mind kept going back to the bag, and it still is at the moment, cause at said moment, I was in Vergil’s bathroom with the bag hidden under my shirt. I turned to lock the door and found that it didn’t have one. “Are you shitting me?” I ask the door, then sigh and anger and look at the mirror as I pull out the bag and set it on the counter.

I sigh and look into the mirror again and pull off my gloves and glare at the bag. This was so stupid, why the hell am I doing this? “Because you’re gonna have sex with him some time,” I reason with my reflection. “Might as well have a glance at how it’s gonna feel.” I banged my head on the counter and growled, I hated it when I’m right. I finally sucked in a deep breath and tore the bag off and caught the.. gah, dildo, as it attempted to roll off the counter. I nearly flung it in the trash it bent and flexed as it filled with jelly… it is. OH GOD, GROSS! I let it fall onto the counter and look at the enema and lube packets and glare at them. “Damn you Nero.” I say in a squeaky voice as I reached and turned on the hot and cold water, cold more than hot.

Carefully, I unscrewed the lid on the bottle and tested the water and grimaced internally as it felt right, slightly, barely, warm. I filled the bottle and shut the water off and screwed back on the lid and looked at it and then the packets. Shuddering, I pulled off the little cover on the flexible and hard rubber nozzle, GUH, it was slightly covered in petroleum jelly. I set it down and shakily ripped open the top part of the lube packet and grudgingly applied it to the nozzle generously and glumly looked at the porcelain throne in the far corner of the room. “At least there isn’t a mirror.” I say to myself in order to boost my moral, it didn’t work.

Wait a minute. “Mom.” I call as I stare into the mirror. ‘ _What?!’_ she demands huffingly, she sounded tired. “Don’t you dare-”

‘ _I was sleeping, and I’ll take your advice in order. Now shut up and let me sleep.’_ she waited a few seconds to add. ‘ _Good luck’_ And like that she was gone.

“Thanks.” I say sardonically and put the bottle down and grudgingly unzip my pants and pull them and my underwear down and step for the toilet. I suppressed the urge to cringe and shudder as the cool air grasped ahold of my skin, then I finally swallowed a huge lump in my throat as I reached the toilet and looked down at the bottle in hand. “Oh God,” I moaned aloud lowly as I started pacing. “I can’t do this… I… i… SHIT!” I curse in a whisper as I finally sit down in a harsh thunk and breath in deeply. “You… oh fuck it!” and with that I stood up slightly and began the search with my fingers, to my fear I found what I was looking for quickly. “Jesus Christ.” I muttered lowly as I slowly spread myself as my ears burned, to my utter horror I felt a slight twitch in my groin as I pushed the nozzle closer to my entrance and met resistance. I felt like throwing up, no, I was going to throw up. I gagged and swallowed it down and breathed in deeply.

I’ve gone this far… god damn it all. I opened myself with my fingers and quickly fought to push in the nozzle, and that’s when my eyes flew open in shock as I felt it enter. It felt… weird, really weird, as if something was just pressing into my skin and… oh god, now it’s tingling. I looked down and flushed and nearly set my face on fire as I saw my cock rise slightly. “Oh god.” I say as I look up and swallow, and then squeeze the bottle quickly. I instantly feel it go in, and my cock twitch again as I felt this weird morphing pressure inside. I swallowed again and gagged as something in my stomach rumbled, and on pure instinct I swiftly sat down and pulled out the enemas in a quick movement. The pressure inside my stomach held for a second, it lingered and left a feeling of utter discomfort, and then it quickly released and made a splashing noise.

I shuddered as it left and clumsily reached for, and promptly flushed it all away. I took a few more deep breathes and looked down at the enema, it was still half full. I gulped and looked down and saw my cock was half hard as it was. “Oh god, I am sick.” I moan aloud, and then finally lean forward again and shakily found my entrance again and quickly spread myself and inserted it again, this time accidently deeper. I made a ‘guh’ noise and shuddered as it registered again, except this time the little electric tingles crashed against the discomfort I felt and my cock raised even higher and touched my stomach. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply and harshly squeezed the bottle and sucked in a deep breath as it came flooding inside of me and making the tingling go away. It felt more awkward than before, almost painful.

“Adrian I-” the door quickly opened and in stepped Vergil as I leaned back and extracted the enema, I turned in shock and felt my face catch fire as the noise filled the room. he stared at me in slight shock, then looked down at my hand, slowly to the counter of the sink, fixated on the dildo for a long while, then looked back at me and opened the door farther and stepped closer. A slow and disturbingly creepy smile spread across my face. “Well, my, my, someone seems to be having fun.” I look down and squeak in shock and embarrassment when I realize he was talking about the my now fully hard cock. Next thing I know, he’s putting his hand on my shoulder and I look up at him in fear as his smile shows off his teeth, which seem scarily pointed. “And you didn’t invite me at all to help you.”

I let out a long silent screech as he leans in and kisses me.

**Alucardismaster: AND CUT!**

**Adrian: WHAT?! WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE!**

**Vergil: *turns and glares* DIE! *summon swords appear and fly at author***

**Alucardismaster: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! *Runs off***

**Vergil: *Leers at Adrian* Now then, where were we?**

**Adrian: EEP!**

**Alucardismaster: *Running out onto street* Don’t forget to read and review, sorry for the end, don’t KILL ME!**


	23. Semi

**I don’t own Devil May Cry, just my OC’s.**

**Author’s note: Sorry it took me so long to update, had a crap load of math homework I needed to do over my spring break, they’re still not done but I told myself I’d get half of it done before I started typing this chapter. So, please forgive me. Anyway, I’ve been reading a few other stories and read the authors responses to flamers and then read the flamers comments about the stories, anyway my point is, if this story gets taken down of Fanfiction.net then I will try to repost it, if not, I will personally send out a message where any of you can find it if it happens, it’s already posted a few different sites. Anyway, just a precaution, sorry for the long note. ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

**WARNING, WARNING! This chapter contains… I guess it could be considered smut, my definition is defined differently, but aw well, people need warnings or they lose their fricken heads. WARNING! WARNING! SMUTISH SCENE! I’M NOT SURE WHAT OTHER KIND OF WARNINGS I NEED TO PUT UP BESIDES WARNING! YAOI!!! DON’T LIKE, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! 23 CHAPTERS INTO THIS AND IF YOU CAN’T REALIZE THIS, there’s something wrong with you.**

**Recap:** **“Adrian I-” the door quickly opened and in stepped Vergil as I leaned back and extracted the enema, I turned in shock and felt my face catch fire as the noise filled the room. he stared at me in slight shock, then looked down at my hand, slowly to the counter of the sink, fixated on the dildo for a long while, then looked back at me and opened the door farther and stepped closer. A slow and disturbingly creepy smile spread across his face. “Well, my, my, someone seems to be having fun.” I look down and squeak in shock and embarrassment when I realize he was talking about my now fully hard cock. Next thing I know, he’s putting his hand on my shoulder and I look up at him in fear as his smile shows off his teeth, which seem scarily pointed. “And you didn’t invite me at all to help you.”**

**I let out a long silent screech as he leans in and kisses me.**

I was in total shock staring up into Vergil’s arrogant eyes as the smell of strawberries, chocolate and peanut butter hits my nose and sets off the cascading flames through my body and my cock twitches once again. His tongue pressed into my lips, demanding entry and I unknowingly gasp, allowing him in. Smirking into the kiss, his eyes glow brightly as his hand moves to the back of my head and grasps it tightly. He leans me back into the cool porcelain, sending shivers up my spine. I groan into his mouth and moan louder as his tongue encircles mine and continues to suck slightly. I close my eyes and ride the waves of pleasure and pressure that built up. It felt so _good_. I moan louder and dropped the enema in my hand and weakly grabbed ahold of his coat. He lets out a small sound of pleasure, and then slowly pulled his tongue and away from me and moved his grip on my head to where he was merely holding onto my hair.

In a daze I groan in annoyance at the loss of his tongue and then I feel his fingers slowly glide down my stomach. I moan again and feel him lean in closer to kiss my chin. “Now tell me.” I shuddered as his hand reached my thigh and his cool fingers brushed my skin, sending swift ticklish waves down my leg, making me twitch. He roughly grabbed my hair and jerked my head back, causing my eyes to go wide. At the same time he grasped ahold of my cock and squeezed slightly, making me gasp in a mixture of shock and pain as my hips bucked.

“V…VERGIL!” I yelp as I look at him in a mixture of fear and shock as I quickly grip his coat and arm. He smirked and loosened the grip on my hair, as I came forward he kissed me lightly and then I felt him quickly squeeze my cock again, making me gasp aloud as I bucked upward again into his hands. God it felt so fucking good. “M…more.” I whimper as he kisses my neck.

He lets out a small laugh as he breathes into my ear and makes me shiver. “Not until,” He moves his hand slightly and I feel his thumb rest at the top of my cock. He then presses down ever so slightly and I hiss in pleasure. “You tell me where,” he didn’t press this time, instead he started doing a circular motion. I bucked up again and whimpered even louder as I felt so much warmth, so much pleasure. It felt so good and I wanted more. Then he took his thumb off and squeezed tightly once again, I bent forward as the pleasure flagged and the pain increased. I let out a cry of pain as he pulled back my head again by my hair, but not as painful as his other grip. “And when you bought these toys?” I looked into his eyes as he eased his grip on my cock. They were filled with a mixture of anger, lust and demonic red.

I tried to breathe in to form words, but he let go of my hair and tilted my face to where we were face to face. He kissed me again as I whimpered and gripped his coat with both hands. He pulled away with a harsh shark-like smile. “I…I I didn’t-” I hissed in louder as he pumped his hand three times, encouraging me to move with his knee as he nudged my hand. The friction of his gloved hand sent so many signals, so hot, so good. “Mmmoooree.” I hissed pleadingly.

“Not at the moment.” He said boredly, and then just like that he let go and stepped back. I gasped in shock at the loss of his presence and practically crashed down onto the toilet. I looked up at him in open mouthed surprise as he smirked down at me. Why did he do that? It felt so good, I WANT MORE! “Where did you get these toys?” he asks again as he quickly bends down and picks up the enema, studying it slightly with an angered glare.

I took in a deep breath and looked at him guiltily as I tried to cover up by pulling my shirt down, didn’t work and it felt too weird, and not the good weird. “Nero gave them all to me.” Vergil’s head snapped to me with a hard glare and growled. “What?”

“Does he think I can’t take care of you myself?” he demands as he takes a step closer and pulls back my shirt and pushes me back against the tank of the toilet with another hand. “That I need help in keeping you or myself satisfied.” His eyes were getting darker and darker and he was snarling. “Or are you trying to say something to me? I may have been lenient these past few times-” I gripped his coat and tugged him forward as I kissed him roughly, taking him by surprise.

He pushed me back and his glare softened slightly. “Would you shut up and listen?” he leaned inward to where he was only a few inches away from me to show I had his undivided attention. “He gave me everything to hold us over till we…we” I averted my gaze and blushed and he gripped my chin and made me look at him, a lot softer but with a large undertone of lust, I blushed and he moved his hand down my stomach again, I quickly gripped it to make him stop. “ALRIGHT I’LL TALK!... he said that everything should keep us hold over till we… have sex.” I whisper the last part and avert my eyes.

“What?” he asks with slight disbelief.

“SEX!” I yelled at him in frustration, and then glared. God… I am a prude. “Nero said that the reason we fight so much, besides the personality clash, is because there’s too much tension between us from not screwing. All this shit,” I pointed to the enema on the counter with a wide wave. “is to help relieve that tension till we finally do.”

For the longest time Vergil looked at me, then slowly a stupid goofy Dante-like smile spread across his face and he started laughing loudly. Without warning he grabbed ahold of me and brought me into a large bear hug and crushed me against his chest. I was at a loss as to what exactly to do as he kept bellowing out laughter and leaned forward to bury his face into my hair. This was creepy, for Vergil especially, but then again, I’m looking a gift horse in the mouth at the moment, he’s laughing over something that doesn’t involving kicking kittens and dismembering puppies. He shifted his knee in between my legs and bumped into my swelled cock and I hissed at the friction. AND THIS IS HAPPENING WHILE I’M ON TH GODDAMN TOILET! …Geez, this is as trashy as giving a guy a blowjob in a Wal-Mart parking lot.

He laughed softly and pulled away from me and kissed my forehead, a large grin on his face as he closed his eyes and shook his head. “I’m sorry, but… but you are too much of a prude not to laugh.” That one made my ears sting. He let the grin slide from his face when he looked down. “Well, this is certainly not the place for the first time between us.” He then silently stepped back and started towards the door. “Take all the time to prepare yourself, I-”

“Um, there’s a good sized wrench in those plans.” I call after him softly. He stopped and turned to me with his eyebrow cocked and most traces of humor gone.

“Excuse me?” he asks with a slight growl, uh oh…. Looks like I’m a tease.

I attempted to collect myself but ended up gushing useless nonsense. “Um... well… Nero had another good point, and that’s-” I pointed to the phallus located on the counter; Vergil turned to it and glared slightly. “why he gave me that, a ah… substitute.”

Vergil picked it up by the base and it bent over as he glared at it, yeah, I’d go limp to if I could with that glare. He turned to me and let the…guh.. dildo flop between his fingers. “Please explain to me why exactly we would require this as a substitute when I’m much more gifted than this piece of… gelatin?” I blushed red and felt the nosebleed coming as I pictured him without his clothes on and just how ‘gifted’ he was, and the snake has peeked its head out the grass higher now. Give it a minute if you don’t understand the euphemism. “Well?” he growled again, and for some reason, that just sounded… uh... sexy. OKAY I’M A PRUDE!

“Because I’m jailbait.” I grumble slightly as I blush lighter.

“And-?” he demands, as if this wasn’t news to him and it probably wasn’t… BUT STLL!

“That since somehow Conneling and his group know our every move, they’d probably figure out that we’re together, and since I’m still a minor and we get caught having sex-”

“It would be considered statutory rape.” He finishes with a sigh, then leans up against the counter and looks at the dildo, there I said it without hesitation, god I’m messed up. He looks over at the silver packets of lube and eyeballs them, then down at his pants. OH MY GOD! HOW THE FUCK DIDN’T I SEE THAT FUCKING TENT BEFORE?! He sighs and picks up the packets of lube and pushes away from the counter and turns to me, a small trace of a smirk on his face. “Finish up if you will, then put on some pants, the pants only. And meet me in the living room.”

I blushed till my face was pretty close to color with my hair and gaped at him. “The…the living room?” I squeak. Not to mention the pants part.

His smirk came back wider this time as he nodded. “Yes, the living room. Since it what we are about to do does not require an actual bed, why not utilize a few other… more comfortable options to enjoy our fun.” He swiftly turned on his heel to exit through the door, then stops and turns. “Oh, and when I said finish up, I meant cleaning yourself. Do not touch yourself anymore… for now at least.” He said with an evil smirk and a leer, and then he was closing the door behind him.

I stared at the closed door for the longest time, either in awe or in fear at what exactly he had in store. Then I remembered that I’m still on the toilet and it… oh god. I hung my head down shamefully and simply reached behind me and flushed it all away, too bad my embarrassment didn’t. I mean for Christ sake I just made out with Vergil in the FUCKING BATHROOM! This is as trashy as it could get… no wait; I haven’t done the whole first blowjob in a parking lot thing, so I’m not that trashy… yet. Sighing loudly I cleaned what little mess there was left and slowly and shakily got to my feet. My knees knocked slightly as I slowly and grudgingly made my way to my clothes, making sure to avoid the mirror all together. You wanna know something else… still flying full mast if you catch my drift. You’d think I’d be more scared of what he has in stored for me… but nope, not at all.

Bending down was awkward enough since… I’m too much of a prude ‘because I’m blushing too damn much. I quickly pulled on my pants, wriggling into them because it felt too damn weird. So glad that these pants were baggy, any tighter and I’d be zippering my dick. I took one step towards the door and shuddered as the feeling rushed up my cock as the friction of the metal and denim kept rubbing against it. I sucked in cool air and the rest of my clothes started feeling more and more uncomfortable to wear, scratching my skin and making me writhe even more and more. I rested my head on the door and breathed in deeply as I tried to collect myself, only ended up shivering.

“You can do this… you can do this.” I chant to myself in order to actually comfort myself into stop shaking in my pants, but it didn’t work. So with one large sigh, I threw open the door and stepped out, writhing and shaking the entire time as I kept on walking towards the hall, breath hitching up and down as more and more friction kept building up pressure in my groin. I felt the front of my pants becoming damper. I ended up hooking my thumbs into my pockets and pulled my pants forward as far as possible and that allowed me to walk slightly easier down the hall. By the time I reached the end of the hall and standing in the entryway into the living room, I was drenched in a cold sweat and breathing in heavily. And there Vergil was, sitting in the middle of the couch, arms open wide with a shit eating grin on his face.

“Glad to see that you followed directions.” He said as he spreads his legs a bit wider, showing off the obviously confined bulged of a massive erection. The thought of not coming in here without clothes never crossed my mind… when the hell did I become compliant? It’s my life’s work to make things difficult for people.

“Shut up.” I mumble as I blush while looking down, it was getting hotter, a lot hotter.

He chuckled as he leaned forward slightly. “Now now _kitten,”_ my ears burned to high hell on that one. KITTEN?! “No reason to bring out your claws.” He says mockingly. I attempted to glare at him, but all I could do was look down and blush. “Strip.” He commands.

My eyes flew open and my body felt on fire. “Wh-”

“Strip.” He says more firmly than before, a hard glare in his eyes. “Collar first, and then go down from there.” I just stared at him with a lost puppy dog eye, and I was at a loss, for words and actions. He cocks his head to the side, trying to figure out why I wasn’t moving. “What’s the matter Adrian? Are you having trouble moving your hands?” Next thing I know there’s multiple summon swords around me, each point located just below the end cuffs of my shirt and pants, lifting them slightly. I breathed in deeply as I saw Vergil smirk even wider. “Perhaps I can help you, maybe I will just cut them off.”

“NO!” I finally blurted out, then glared at the swords and swatted them away, they spun around, stopped in mid air and disappeared. I turned back and glared at him, but I blushed when he only smirked and curled up his finger.

“Alright then, Strip, please?” he asks full of cockiness and arrogance, along with authority and lust. I blushed deeply and shakily moved my hands up to my throat and tried to quickly fumble with the clasps. “Slowly.” He adds in, his breath coming out in a slow heavy stream. I sigh and close my eyes and slowly and more steadily undo the clasps. When the second clasp came loose, I hung my head as I slowly pulled it away and dropped it on the floor. “Shirt next, slowly.” I looked at him with a little pleading look, he only grinned even more and leaned forward, putting his hands on his knees. “Go on,” he encourages softly. “Come forward and sway with each step.” I whimpered slightly as I ran the seams of my shirt between my finger nails and slowly started to pull them up. “Now, slowly step forward.” He said nodding, a soft smile on his face that made me feel somewhat more comfortable.

I did what he said and took a small step forward; breathing in deeply through my nose as I slowly pulled my shirt up, taking more and more small steps, relishing in the chill of the cool room and rubbing friction of my pants. I gulped when I pulled my shirt up to my shoulders, and then gasped and shuddered when I felt Vergil’s cold hand touch my chest. “Stop there and don’t move your arms till I tell you to.” I gulped and shivered rapidly as his fingertips slowly moved up my chest, I hissed when his thumb brushed pass my nipple and then slowly grasped ahold of my shirt. “Lift up your arms.” He whispered. I whimpered lowly as I did and bent forward as he pulled off my shirt and closed my eyes as he flung the shirt away. He lightly placed his hands on my arms and slowly guided them down, running my arms, pushing his fingertips down on my cracked and rough skin. “Open your eyes kitten.” He says with a soft chuckle.

I slowly fluttered them open and found my hands on the waistline of my jeans, his hands covering mine. He looked up into my eyes and smirked. “Unbutton your pants kitten.” He then leaned forward, always keeping his eyes on me, and kissed the jagged silver vein that traveled down my chest to the wound he had given me before. I nodded with a blush as I moved my hands to the big metal button and slowly unhooked it with shaking hands. He licked up my stomach and kissed it again. “Unzip them kitten.”

“Is…is that supposed to be a-” he made me gasp when he nipped my skin, a harsh pinch that didn’t feel painful, it made my head spin and my eyes fog over as I panted.

“Unzip them, **kitten**.” He said sternly, his voice growing more and more gravely. I shuddered at that command and whimpered slightly. I writhed when he ran his fingers up my back, gasping loudly when he nipped my skin again. Breathing in shakily, I moved my hands down and slowly unzipped them my pants and out popped Mr. Happy, I only blushed deeper as Vergil leaned back and smirked, his hands sliding up to my waist and holding up my pants. “Are you scared?” he asks his tone truthful in his questioning.

“What do you think?” I say softly and my eyes fly open as he slowly starts to let my pants slide down. He moves his legs closer together and entraps mine between them as his fingertips leave haunting trails down my hips and thighs as my pants continue to slowly fall. “Vergil.” I whimper as I tried to cross my arms to stave off the cold. Next thing I know he’s pulling me down onto his lap, my pants flipped away with his bare foot across the room.

“You look delicate like that.” He whispers into my ear as his arms encircle and pull me closer to him. Looking down at him I attempt to readjust myself in his lap when he runs a hand down my back, making me writhe even more in his grasp when he finally stops with his hand on my ass. “Reach into my coat, there’s a hidden breast pocket.” he says softly and then kisses my chin. I nod numbly and reach into his coat, feeling around for the pocket as his other hand is placed in between my shoulder blades. I made a noise as his hand on my ass squeezed when I found his pocket, and slowly I extracted the silver foil lube pouches. “Stop.” He says firmly, and then leans forward, holding me tighter, I hiss when I rub up against his vest. “Hold onto me for a few moments.” He instructs, I didn’t say anything and did just as he said. He lets go of me and slowly started rolling off his coat, I had to relocate my hands to where I was holding and ended up with my hands clasped together behind his neck. He soon had the coat sliding off his back and pooling behind him, and then he ran a finger down the front of his vest, unzipping it somehow. When he lifted up his hips, me with him, he somehow managed to get his coat and vest off and on the floor. Dear god, he was shirtless, I was shirtless. Cue Fanboy scream times one hundred. No nosebleed though, too much blood pooling down south.

He chuckled as if he knew what was going on inside my head and pulled me closer, I hissed and shivered when our skin met. “Now then, I believe it is your turn to start off tonight’s festivities.” He says, and with a flourish he had his hand between us and at the front of his pants and soon had them unfastened and in no time, to my lust induced horror, he whipped out his own pistol and it smacked into mine. I sounded like a field mouse and writhed like a snake the moment his touched mine. My face heated up enough there was probably a cloud of steam emitting from my ears. The feeling of flesh against flesh, the subtle slickness, made me moan as he pulled me closer. He moved his free hand atop of mine and pulling downward from my spot while I grasped his neck for support. I could feel his heartbeat through his cock pressed into mine, twitching and throbbing offbeat of my own, I couldn’t help but start panting. “Breathe in deeply.” He says softly as he stops moving my hand above his heart. “Feel my heartbeat and try to match it.”

His heartbeat was calmer than mine as it beat like the wings of a hummingbird in flight, but it was still racing. I moved slightly and rubbed up against him more, causing me to moan aloud as he started moving my other hand down his chest, grinning wider and breathing in deeply when I touch his nipple. He leans his head back as he lets go of my other hand, extracting the silver lube packet expertly from between my fingers. Sighing aloud he jerked his hand that was wrapped around my waist and resting on my backside, I gasped loudly as I abruptly came forward and slid up his cock, pressing both tightly between us. He gasped slightly, coming out like a small laugh as he bucked his hips rapidly. I cried out as I came down roughly on his legs, rubbing more and more. “Breathe deeply.” He instructs as he leers pointedly at me as his head was still leaned back. I swallowed a lump in my throat and nodded and attempted to breathe through my nose. “Hold it.” he said fondly as he started to lean forward again. Just as my lungs started to feel pained, he kissed me, a slight peck and nothing more. “Let it go.” He says softly, I let it out slowly through my mouth and then he kissed me again, deeper this time, but still chaste. I pouted and grumbled slightly when he pulled away. “Again, breathe deeply.” He kissed my nose and I breathed in again, he did the same and a few seconds later we both let loose the air we had held in.

I could hear his heartbeat, feel it through my hands and body, the steady beat, we breathed in again and I felt one large beat and both of our cocks twitched largely at the same time, making me gasp and cough as it got hotter and hotter. He smirked and kissed me lightly again just as he started kneading my ass, making me whine as I felt his fingers dig in slightly. “Fffuuucccckkkkk~” I hiss as the heavy beat of our hearts seemed to intertwine into a simultaneous throbbing sensation. My stomach was getting tighter and tighter as the temperature in the room was steadily increasing.

“Not tonight.” Vergil remarked with a mixture of bite and joke. He kissed me deeply this time, our tongues met and we both moaned. I rocked back and forth and the pressure and heat started to build as we both kept moaning louder. Vergil grunted and pulled back from the kiss, a trail of saliva connecting us only. I pouted again and leaned forward, causing us both to shudder lightly. He squeezed my ass slightly, drawing a squeal from me as I leaned into his hand. Next thing I know, he’s holding his hand up in front of my mouth, the silver foil packet in hand with the tear off end near me. “Bite.” He said with a smirk, I didn’t need to be told twice because without thinking I leaned my head forward and bit down on the end to tear off. He quickly flexed his hand and the package tore almost neatly, a stray glob of pinkish gel hit my face right under my nose. He bent his hand and extracted the torn piece from my mouth and flicked it away and leaned in and lightly licked the glob. “Hmm, too sweet, but it is aptly named.” He remarks, and then smirks deviously at me and kisses me lightly once again. “Palms facing up.” He says.

“Wha?” I ask entirely lost. I look down at my hands and ponder as I turn them over, and gasp when they parted to reveal the whole picture of what was going on downstairs. “OMIGOD!” I shrieked as Vergil chuckled and kissed my forehead.

“Scared of something kitten?” he asks smugly. I blush when I saw the size of his compared to mine.

“Sh…SHUT UP YOU RACEHORSE!” I yelled at him in a squeaky noise. That brought on full bellied laughter.

With his hand he lightly pressed down along the edge of my cock and I groaned and shuddered as he continued to need my ass with his other hand. “Now, now, no need for name calling.” I blushed deeply as I still compared the size, and a feeling of jealously peaked out.

“Damn you Freud.” I whispered, another round of laughter from Vergil told me he got the meaning.

“Don’t be envious.” He purred as he kissed my forehead again.

“Easy for you to say, you’re like what… ten inches?!” I cried out in embarrassment. I was barely even half… “FUCK YOU FREUD!” I yelled aloud in annoyance.

“Eleven actually.” He said through small bouts of laughter, and there’s the nosebleed I’ve been waiting for. I looked down and squealed aloud in my head, Jesus Christ, what the hell is he made of? “Three in diameter.” He added with amusement. And cue nosebleed and sequel… wait.

“WHEN THE HELL DID YOU MEASURE YOURSELF?!” he only laughed and kissed me to keep me from complaining.

When he pulled back he brought down his hand and squeezed lube onto my palms… wait a minute, I’m.. who..wh.. WHAT?! “Rub your hands together.” He says as he puts his free hand behind my back and places it on my ass alongside his other hand. “And from now on, I better only hear my name come from your mouth.” He growls dangerously, I gulped and I think my throat blushed white. “Rub your hands together _kitten_ ,” he leaned in and nipped at my neck. “And hurry before I decide to not wait for your birthday.” He warned mockingly.

“Ah…Alright! I’m sorry I…I’ve just never done this before.” I admit and then whined as he continued to lightly bite my neck.

“I know,” he chuckled as he nuzzled the crook of my neck and breathed in. “Lady wanted to rub it in my face that she knew something I didn’t.” he then laughed as he kissed the side of my neck. “My blushing little virgin.” He said.

“SHUT UP!” I yelled in anger and leaned back away from him and glared. “You wanna keep making fun of me, then make fun of this!” God I’m stupid, because the next thing I know I’m grasping both of our cocks in my hands and stroking. That knocked the breath out of both of us quickly, WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?! He stared at me in shock as I looked down in a stupefied manner as my hands seemed to have a mind of their own. Then we both gasped at the same time when the shock wore off and the feeling punched us both in the face. “F...fuck.” I gasp as I felt the rough cracks of my hands scratch my skin. Rough and wet at the same time, twitching and throbbing as my fingers seemed to squeeze both lengths of flesh.

Vergil did a gasping laugh as he leaned back and started rocking. I cried out as he started kneading my ass heavily while pushing up and down. My fingers were rubbing us and squeezing both of us together while we both moved in rhythmic fashions. I felt my balls tighten and heard wet smacks, the couch creaked as Vergil sighed deeply and leaned forward and roughly kissed me. My eyes were watering as I sucked his tongue and my hands started moving faster and faster. Every scratch, every rub felt like pin pricks hitting every right button in my head. We deepen the kiss and he starts to roughly squeeze my ass and rock faster and faster. I felt my cock slip from grasp and whined into his mouth loudly as I felt the loss. Vergil leaned back and started panting loudly and bit my shoulder. “Keep going.” He grunted roughly, and then he moves his hand and in gripping my cock tightly and alternating between squeezing and pumping.

“Vergil.” I whimpered as I bucked into his hand as he squeezed tightly again, my hands never stopped as I gripped him. “Faster.” I panted pleadingly as he rocked again.

“Not yet kitten.” He says mocking, and then squeezes both hands roughly, I gasp in shock and tears flow from my eyes. He laughs darkly and pulls and releases his hands. I whimper and whine as I feel his hand on my ass move closer and run a finger down between my ass and down my shaft towards my balls. I started doing whining cries, begging for his hands again to come back as I quickened my hands. I hiccupped when he cupped my balls as he laughed. “Do you want to finish kitten? Do you want release?” he asks, voice layered with lust as he bites into my neck again.

“Yes.” I panted loudly in a whine as he started rolling his fingers, rubbing at the patch behind my balls. More tears slid down my cheeks as my stomach started tightening up, getting more and more unpleasant. “Please Vergil… please!” I begged as I leaned into him and attempted to grab ahold of my cock. So close… so damn close!

He let go of my balls and I cried out in protest as he lightly shushed me and licked away my tears. “Don’t cry Kitten, don’t cry.” He said softly, I felt something poke into my back and heard a slight rumble. He breathed in deeply and stopped rocking. “I know you want release.” he says softly, trying to coax something out of me. His hand moves and for a few seconds I’m only leaning onto him for support, and then I feel him palm my back and kiss me deeply. When he pulls back he puts his hand on my cock and softly grips it, I pant and kiss his face in an attempt to get him to move. “I just want to teach you, Kitten.” I shout aloud as I suddenly feel his finger puncture my entrance, a wave of pain hits me but was soon drowned out as he furiously pumped his other hand. “That you have to come to me to reach that climax.” He says darkly as kisses me again.

“Vergil!” I cry when he leans back. He didn’t move his finger, he just left it there and it felt so odd, so out of place. Just some unknown feeling inside of me that had some force of pressure, pushing against something I couldn’t place. “Ta..take it out.” I plead. “Take it out, move it, please DO SOMETHING!” I beg him close to full blown tears. “I wa-” he suddenly thrust his finger upward roughly, I cry out and he seals his lips over mine. He encourages me to move my hands with his other arm as he pulls out his finger almost halfway and slowly pushes it back in and harshly pumps my cock. Everything he did kept driving me closer and closer. He pushes his finger in farther this time, up to his knuckle and it comes with a sharp wave of pleasure that abruptly ended. I tried to push my hips down onto his hand in a desperate need to get it back, but he pulled it out and squeezed my cock roughly. He pulled away and I looked at him with a pitiful dazed look. “More.” I beg with tears in my eyes as I lean into him and gasp as he pushes his finger back in roughly. “PLEASE!” I kiss him this time and try to rock my hips backwards at the same time. I impaled myself onto his finger for that short burst of feeling.

He grunted into the kiss and then I felt another finger try to work into me. I whimpered and whined and cried into his mouth and bucked into the finger. Wanting more and more as it entered. And with that, I felt it, that last tick right as I fell over the edge, and I tightly gripped ahold of him and he let out one final burst of surprised breath and we both stilled. Then a violent explosion of relief came and I shuddered and came, painting Vergil’s hand and mine, barely spraying his chest. He pulled back from the kiss and leaned back lifting his hips, I leaned forward to overcompensate, and then I felt something wet and warm hit my face and chest. A few more splashes hit my face and died down as I looked down in shock, and then Vergil started laughing like a mad man.

He went a little bit limp in my hands and I just looked down in open mouth shock, and then cum dripped down from my face and onto my leg. “Wh…WHAT THE HELL?!” I shout at him as he continues laughing. “YOU THINK THIS IS F-” I gasp in shock as he moves his fingers inside me roughly upward and then curls them harshly. He leans forward and lets go of my cock and opens up his hand to show me the mess on his fingers, and proceeds to lick them clean one by one.

I stare at him in shock when he’s finally done and he leers at me. “Tang of salt, but for some reason, it has a slight sweet undertone to it.” he then leans in closer to me and swipes a few splotches of cum of my face and smiles at me fondly. “And yes, I think your face covered with my seed is funny, but also, quite… beautiful.” Next thing I know, his cum covered fingers are out of sight, and then I cry out as I feel two more of his fingers enter me right next to his others. “Perhaps next time I’ll cover more of your face and hair?” he suggest to himself as he pushes his fingers further into me. I cried out again and to my horror felt my cock harden again as I started panting.

“Vergil~” I whined into his ear as he lifted me up slightly. “Da..don’t.. please.” I beg.

“So many lessons I could teach you **_my_** _**Adrian**_.” He hissed into my ear as he leaned further and further forward and started to pull his fingers apart, opening me up. My eyes went wide and my hand suddenly relocated to hugging him under his arms roughly. I let out a cry of shock as I felt him push further in and pull apart at the same time. It should have hurt and I should be crying in pain, but all I could do was pant and gasp as I felt my cock come alive more and more as it smacked into his now fully erect one. “You didn’t let me find that spot my darling Adrian.” He whispered and then nibbled on my earlobe, and then his fingers were pulled out of me quicker than I could think and he had his hand on my ass and was suddenly standing up on his feet.

I whined into his ear loudly. “Put.. put them back.” I whimpered and looked up at him.

He smirked and kissed me. “Begging me Adrian? My how much you have learned.” He said smugly, and then he held me tightly as he started walking down the hall. He didn’t trip and his pants stayed on as I closed my eyes and whined as my body rubbed up against his. We passed through the bedroom quickly and ended up in the blinding white and chrome bathroom. He set me down on the counter and kissed me deeply as he palmed my cock once again. “You want more Adrian? Do you want my fingers inside of you again?” he asks with a wide smirk on his face that made me whine. I nodded and leaned forward to kiss him, but he stopped me and pushed me back. “Hold on my little kitten, just hold on one single moment.” He whispered, and then chastely kissed me, and then he turned around and walked to the shower, opened the glass door to it and turned it on and adjusted the water accordingly. When he turned around he teleported to the counter to stand in front of me, then he slowly, teasingly pulling off his leather pants and let them pool at his feet. Stepping forward he flicked his pants away with a foot and it went into the bedroom.

I looked at him and my mouth went absolutely bone dry. He stepped forward and brought me in for a kiss again, then he smirked and somehow I was staring into the large mirror with my legs spread wide as Vergil stood behind me with his arms draped around my stomach. My face was redder than my hair and I tried to cover myself up with my hand, but he stopped my hand with his and slowly forced it down. He shushed into my ear and kissed the side of my head as he moved his hand farther down my stomach and flicked my cock. My cum-covered face and neck glistened in the light of the mirror as my face burned hotter and hotter. “You look quite beautiful to me my dear Adrian.” He whispered, making me shiver and feel more excited. His hands went lower and lower until he gripped my legs and made me lift myself up. “If you want me to help you relieve yourself, you need to do a few things for me first.” He whispered as he relocated his arms to where they went under my legs and rested his hands on either side of my ass, his fingers going closer and closer to my entrance.

Before I could ask about what he wanted, he had his fingers pulling apart the flesh around my entrance to show it to me in the mirror. I made small horrified sounds of embarrassment as he licked my neck and laughed darkly. “Do you see it Adrian?” then he stuck in two fingers from each hand into me and I gasped and writhed, then made more undignified noises as I saw him pull his fingers apart. The feelings of pleasure from his fingers and the reflection made it so much hotter. “Do you enjoy watching yourself?” he whispers into my ear.

A tear slid from my eye and I turned my head away, I saw from the corner of my eye I saw his grin turn into a look of mortification and then into a grin line. He pulled out his fingers as I protested, but then he picked me up and put me on the ground and turned me to look up at him. “I’m sorry, I overstepped the lines.” He says as he sits down, and then grabs my chin to pull me into a kiss. I moaned at the safer feeling of his tongue and closed my eyes and sighed, but then it became a frown when he pulled away. “But you still have to do a few things for me.”

I moaned and nodded and leaned into him again and he obliged by kissing me. “Please, anything.” I whisper.

“Good,” he leans back and smirks. “Masturbate.” A deep seated shudder went up my spine as I stared at him in shock. “Open your legs, and play with yourself.” He leaned forward and kissed me again as he grabbed my hands and pulled them down in between my knees. “Grab your cock, play with it, put as many fingers inside of yourself as possible. Moan my name aloud as you can.” My hands had a mind of their own, because as soon as he let go of my hands, I did as he said without thinking. I grabbed ahold of myself and started pumped my hands up and down and panting, all the while looking at him as a satisfied grin spread across his face. I moaned slightly as I felt my hands continued to move, rougher than the first time, but it felt like pure bliss to my already. After a few minutes of that, I couldn’t go any further, it wasn’t working! Then I remembered that he said he wanted me to use my fingers, I stopped for a second and looked at my hand. And before I knew it, he had produced the same open packet of lube and was putting a dab onto my finger, a knowing leer on his face. He guided my hand downward and rested right where his fingers used to be a few minutes ago.

“Go on Kitten, you can do it.” he says softly, coaxing me. I gulped and looked at him pleadingly, and then I slowly pushed a finger inside of me and gasped at the sensation of penetration. “Put in another one.” He whispers as his hand ventures down to grasp his own cock. I nodded and slowly traced my entrance with my other finger, and then I quickly plunged it in and gasped louder. It was like something inside me broke at that point, because I started stroking myself and pushing my fingers in and out rapidly to an offbeat tempo. The level I was trying to reach was getting closer and closer, only a little more and I could finally let it go. A deep itch, that was what it was, a presence deeper inside that itched like crazy! I knew that if I could reach it that I could do it and finish it, but my fingers were too short.

Minutes went by as I let out angry groans of frustration, I kept trying to reach deeper and deeper, but NOTHING WORKED! A tear slid down my cheek when I finally just let out a wordless cry and pulled out the moment I realized it was a fruitless attempt and looked at him pleadingly. “Please Vergil, it.. it isn’t the same.” He stopped mid stroke and I watched as a drip of pre escaped the tip and I felt my stomach go empty. A wide smile on his face told me he knew that I wouldn’t have been able to do it.

“Come to me Adrian.” He said with his arms spread wide as the smile on his face confirmed my suspicions. I didn’t care the moment I breathed in through my nose and it all hit me. His scent of strawberries and peanut butter cups mixed in with the musky smell of sex and lust. His arms looked so inviting and I couldn’t help but think of his fingers and hands, his rough and domineering kiss that soon turned gentle and loving. I leaned forward and crawled to him on hands and knees, and he pulled me into the warmest embrace I could ever feel. He buried his face in my hair and breathed in deeply and hummed a sound of pleasure and I felt his cock twitch against my stomach. When he pushed me away softly, he looked down at me softly with longing and I felt whole. “Adrian, I still have two requirements you need to fulfill.” He said with a slight smirk and more of a soft smile.

I only nodded in understanding as he smiled, and then the smirk came more predominant and he lifted a hand and gently stroked my chin, and then he swiped two fingers across my face and came back with a oozing thick creamy congealed glob of cum. “I tasted your seed my dear Adrian, now it’s time for you to taste mine.” I looked at it with a feeling of fear and uncertainty, then saw the soft smile Vergil had, it held no trace of a smirk or mock, just a.. I dare say loving smile. I looked at his fingers and saw a bit drip down and followed it down till it hit his leg, then my gaze drifted to between his legs and his fingers didn’t call my attention any more.

My mouth somehow went dryer as my stomach dropped again. “Vergil…” I couldn’t say anymore, and that’s when I knowingly bend down and lightly grasped his cock. It throbbed and twitched to my touch and oozed a little more.

“Adrian, what are you doing?” he asks shocked. He gasps and stiffens when I kiss his head. It felt smooth and wet and I tasted a bit of his semen, salty and warm that made my own body feel warmer as he touched the back of my head softly. “Ad-” I licked the slit and lapped up more, and he grasped my hair and shuddered, forcing his head further into my mouth and soon my mouth is flooded with a sudden surprising rush of hot seed and it went up my nose. I pulled away quickly and he let go of my hair, more and more ribbons came forward and landed on my face, eyes and nose going everywhere. I backed away and coughed slightly and quickly put my hand up to my mouth to cover it. It was hot and salty with … some sort of spice that made my tongue tingle. Thick like honey, but not as thick, gooey and warm, I inadvertently swallowed and a good portion went down, some hung around and I had to swallow a few more times before it was all gone.

I tried to rub away some of the cum covering my eyes, but Vergil grasped my hand softly and pulled it away and softly wiped away on my eyes. My eye lids fluttered open and when I saw his concerned face I blushed deeply and tried to turn my head away. My cock felt out of place now, but it was still engorged. “Adrian,” he cupped my chin and lightly turned my head to face him. “what made you do that?” he asks softly.

“I don’t know.” I say as I lean back out of his hand and look down at the floor away from him. “I.. I don’t know.” I flushed red as he pulled me close to him and hugged me tightly.

“You look beautiful.” He says into my ear, I feel his hand travel down my back and I buck into his body roughly when he reaches my entrance and circles it with his finger. “You don’t have to be embarrassed,” he whispers softly and kisses my temple. “you did… you did amazing.” I gasp loudly as he pushed his fingers inside again slowly. I hold onto him tightly and almost cry when he doesn’t move and the pleasure stops. “Now, the final requirement.”  He whispers softly into my ear, making me shiver. Pushing me back, he still lets me have my arms around his neck. “Tell me who you belong to.”

Time just seemed to stop as we stared at each other, and I slowly smiled and leaned in and clutched his neck tightly. “You, I belong to you.” I whisper softly into his ear. He doesn’t say anything, instead he just clung to me tightly. “Vergil… please!” I plead with a sob as I bury my face in the crook of his neck.

“That’s what I wanted to hear.” He said with a mild satisfactory tone. And with that, he twisted his finger sharply and thrust it further in me and stars danced across my gaze as he hit the itch, that annoying as hell presence that I couldn’t hit before. I gasped and cried out as he stayed in that same spot but retreating ever so slightly and then brushing against it when he went further in. I whimpered and panted as I kept get closer and closer and Vergil quickened his pace more and more. He held me closer and kissed my temple. Just as I was on the verge of tears, he thrusts his finger in farther than before and whispered into my ear. “Come for me my kitten.” And just like that, I came, I shuddered more and more as the pressure that had built up for so long quickly released. When I was finally done, I panted dramatically as I fell forward in an exhausted heap, he was only happy to oblige my wish and held me as tight as possible, breathing in slowly and rocking slightly.

My chin was quivering slightly as I attempted to wrap my weak arms around him tighter than they were now, but I couldn’t and a bubble of laughter made it out, echoing inside the bathroom, it had great acoustics. Wait… oh god I probably sounded like a porn star. That only made me laugh harder for some stupid ass reason. Vergil chuckled and pushed me back slightly giving me an odd look. “What on earth are you laughing at?”

I only laughed harder and shook my head. “I don’t know.” I said and started giggling madly. “I mean, I practically did a beyond amateur hour strip show for you, jacked you off while you… while you…” I rolled backward laughing and shivered when I rolled in something wet and sticky. Turning over quickly I look and saw that it was all my cum I had just released on the floor. I attempted to look at my back, then looked at Vergil as a smile spread across his face, and we both pointed at each other and rolled over in laughter. I was holding my stomach and laughing while lying on my side. “I gave you what could be considered a blowjob, and I’m covered in… in… JIZZ!” I exclaimed aloud as I practically started dying from laughter.

Vergil was wiping away tears as he continued to laugh, and when it started to die down to giggles and long paused laughs, he slowly got to his feet and stumbled to me. “Come on.” He said as he bent over and grasped my hand. I pointed and laughed at what he said. He only shook his head and pulled me to my feet shakily. He steadied me and kissed my forehead softly. “Get into the shower and I will clean up your mess.” He said with a large devious smirk. I only shook my head and laughed softly as I turned around and took a step to the shower, and then I shrieked as he lightly smacked my ass. I put my hands behind me and blushed as I jumped around to look at him, mortified. “Just reminding you who that belongs to.” He says with a devious smirk as he shoos me off.

I blushed deeply and turned and stepped into the steaming shower and yipped aloud as the water hit my skin, no wait, that was Vergil smacking my ass again. I turned and glared and he merely pecked me on the lips. I leaned in and smiled deviously and returned the favor, he purred and leered down at me. He stepped into the shower and pushed me further into it as he closed the door. “How many more days until your birthday?” he growls full of lust.

“When’s Halloween?” I counter wryly as I glare at the floor.

“Three days, why?” he asks, then it hits him and he smirks wider. “Well, I have a feeling you are going to enjoy plenty of treats in three days.”

I roll my eyes and sigh loudly in annoyance. “And people say you’re the total opposite of your brother.” I groan aloud.

He grips my chin and glares at me playfully, I feel the cum washing off my face and hair as he leans in closer to me. “Now there’s no reason to be mean.” He mocks, and then kisses me. Oh thank you steamy shower!

-twenty long minutes later (use your imagination)-

Vergil and I smirk as we towel each other off. I maneuvered my foot in a circle to mop up the now semi-dried stain on the floor with a towel. He finished my hair and I finished his back and the stain and he smiled fondly at me. “Shall we go to bed my kitten?” I yawned and turned, catching a glimpse at myself in the mirror, hair looking like a ruffled duckling’s feathers with purple love bites decorating my chest and shoulders in the visible pale patches of skin.

“Sure thing puppy.” I retorted back, he growled and smacked my ass harder, making me jump up and yip loudly. I turned and glared and he merely put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me back, making me walk further into room backwards. “What was that for?” I whined.

“As I said, a reminder of who owns your ass.” He said in a crass Dante like manner, making me blush. He yawned and I tripped backwards onto the bed with a yelp. “And a warning as to that nickname, pick another.”

“I was joking!” I growled at him. “Besides, the only nickname I could think for you would be Spike or NELO!”

His face dropped slightly at that one. “I would prefer Nelo if you ever do ever decide on a nickname.” He says with a sigh as he sits down on the edge of the bed. “By far not the better memories or time of my life, but compared to some of my others in the demon world, they suffice quite well. Even if he still exists.”

“Wait, hold up. Who still exists?” I ask as I prop my head up on my hands as I lay down on my stomach, still naked by the way.

“Nelo Angelo.” He said quietly as he falls backwards onto his back, he turns his head to look at me and faintly smiles. “Something you should learn Adrian, a fractured mind can lead to a variety of outcomes. One confirmed possibility for me is that Nelo Angelo is himself his own entity inside my mind.”

I groan and slam my head into the comforter and turn it to look at him. “Are you saying I have to deal with you AND other personalities as well?” he smirked and rolled over onto his side to look at me and stroked my face lightly.

“You already have technically, you should count inner demons as another ‘personality’ as well.” He shrugged and sat back up and started edging away the comforter away from the pillows. “Dante has to deal with his, though I believe with his doppelganger ability that it can come forth itself.” I rolled towards the pillows and he pulled the comforter away and sat down on the exposed bed.

“I know that your presence within Yamato awakened Nero’s.” I remark as I sit up and look at him. He nodded and brought his legs up on the bed. “But what about me?”

“Garoukin is yours, but since she herself is a demon and acts as yours, your truthfully doesn’t exist. Your instincts and emotions are driven by the excess that derives from hers.” He says as he drapes an arm around my shoulder and kisses my forehead. I smile up at him and turn around and scoot back into him as he drapes another arm around my stomach and lies down with me. “Also, the power within you belonged to her originally, so that power is demonic in origin, and all demonic power comes with the instinct inlayed within it.” I feel his not so limp member press hard into my back and writhe slightly, much to his delight as he nuzzles below my ear, making me giggle like a school girl. He grabbed ahold of the blanket and pulled it up to his shoulders, dwarfing me slightly.

“Wait.” I say aloud and wriggle out of his grasp and turn around to face him. I gulped loudly and attempted to swallow my heart in my throat as I looked up at him as he propped his head up on one arm. He cocks an eyebrow as I start sweating profusely. “I.. I.. Fuck it. I love you Vergil.” his eyes fly open ever so slightly, and then he smiled in a wide and soft manner and leaned in close to me.

“I know.” He says softly, and then kisses in a soft deep and caring fashion. When he pulled away I looked at him in a dumb daze. “I love you too Adrian.” He admits with a sense of ease, he then brings his arm back up and pushes me onto my back, I knew he meant for me to go back to spooning, so I gladly rolled over and backed up into him and vice versa for him as well. He pulled the blanket back up and I found his arms encircling me from around my arms and my stomach as he gripped me tightly and rolled over onto me. I felt safe and warm as his weight made his presence loudly known to me. Breathing into my neck he kissed it a few times and nuzzled my hair slightly. “I love you, and you are mine and only mine. Anyone that wants to take you away from me, I will kill.” He whispers softly as he suddenly tightens his arms even more.

I make a noise of approval and make him roll on top of me more and more. “My Vergil, that does seem to be a proclamation of love and devotion.” I remark as I close my eyes.

“It is.” He says softly as I feel him rest his chin on my shoulder and breath in. “Good night my sweet kitten.” I hum and let warm comfortable sleep overcome my consciousness, though it was loudly screaming in accomplishment like Sakura from the beginning of Naruto. I had done it! I had said to Vergil what I’ve been wanting to say forever! AND HE SAID IT BACK! Oh fanboy squeal you put me to sleep this time.

-Some time later- Vergil’s P.O.V

I groaned slightly and tried to move my arm, but it felt heavy and weighted down, as if a brick of lead was my appendage. Something clanked as I managed to move it ever so slightly and my eyelids fluttered open. Where was the bundle of warmth I had felt when I had gone to sleep? Something made a muffled noise, and then a loud resounding slap made the lingering lines of sleep fall away. Someone grumbled, and then gasped.

“VERGIL!” Adrian yelled in a panicked tone. My eyes snapped open and adjusted quickly to the bright light, revealing that I was still in my room, but no longer on my bed but instead on the floor. I looked around and found armed men dressed in black garb all of whom had wicked grins upon their faces as they pointed guns at me. I looked ahead and found Adrian, still naked as I had left him when we had gone to sleep, but he was lying on his stomach with his legs and arms trussed up behind him in old iron shackles.

**Alucardismaster: FINALLY I AM DONE WITH THIS FUCKING CHAPTER!!!!! YEEEEEAAAAHHHH!!!!! *fist pumps and does victory dance* It took me six fucking days to write this thing, and countless hours of one-shots and manga just to get in the damn mood for inspiration! So someone better leave a damn review!**

**Nero: Demanding much?**

**Alucardismaster: *Punches Nero in face* SHUT UP! I’ve put myself through hell for this chapter, math and chemistry homework when I was supposed to be enjoying my spring break. SO BE APPRECIATIVE!**

**Nero: *raises Blue Rose* Oh yeah asshole? Go blow yourself. *Shoots author***

**Alucardismaster: *Glares at bullets till they stop in mid-air and drop to the ground* I’ve been watching zombie movies, watching rerun after rerun of Law and Order SVU and Criminal minds, and for some reason Tanked, just to even write this much. SO SHUT UP! URASAI!**

**Dante: You had to watch horror to write smut, well, someone’s twisted.**

**Alucardismaster: Tell me about it, though System of a Down and The Offspring helped with mood music somehow, along with Marilyn Manson for some reason.**

**Dante: *Shrugs* well, it’s late, this chapters long, let’s get it over with.**

**Alucardismaster: FINE! Leave a review, constructive criticism and compliments are encouraged, flamers will be set ablaze and ignored afterword. Like, favorite and enjoy. Hope no one gets pissed or disgusted. Oh, and the next couple of chapters are going to get dark, well in my mind at least, so forewarning. *Stops and thinks, glares at readers* I better get reviews for this, tips and tricks as well cause I don’t know how I’m going to write the sex scene, this is my first time writing this kind of scene.**

**Ja Melons (BETA): DARK?!!!! I’LL SHOW YOU DARK! YOU end this chapter, so cute~ so sweet~ and then have a crazy S &M scenario. Really? PORQUE? WTF? OTHER EXPLITIVES? Anyway, it’s kinky, it’s sexy, it’s uber-uber long. . . what’s not to like? I’m just glad, like everyone else, they finally got their thumbs out of their asses and did something (or someone lol). My favorite section- besides the spastic blowjob had to have be the butt smacking scene. Why doesn’t every lemony fic have a butt tapping section? Sigh. Well, best be off my lovelies! Adios bello!**

**Alucardismaster: And all the while my friend, Ja Melons (formerly Cantseethebroken) and my other friend, (Who doesn’t want to be named)…. Okay just call her Breezy, are sitting beside me and laughing at my embarrassment. ANY words from you Breezy?**

**Breezy: Besides my Tee-hee-hees? How about Wow and SERIOUSLY?!**

**Alucardismaster: Okay then, so, I have one final remark after typing over ten thousand words of smut. I have started a prequel to this of how Garoukin met Adrian, and wondering  if anyone would like to read it, if so, should I include it as a side note or what? Okay, one more remark, should I attempt to write a story of how Nero and Dante met?**

**Ja Melons: I say yes!**

**Breezy: I don’t know, I have no remarks. *Complete silence* *looks off into the distance***


	24. Wicked Bitch

**I Don’t own Devil May Cry, just my OC’s.**

**AUTHORS NOTE: Alright, quick question to anyone who would actually bother themselves the time to respond to this thought. I’ve recently gotten a review that, I don’t know, enlightened me that I may be… disgusting a few people out by what I write, and no surprisingly it isn’t about the major yaoi undertones. It was about the violent deaths a few children suffered in this story, apparently I nearly made someone puke or so they say. So my question is, have I gone too far and do I need to lighten up? Cause if anyone else is disgusted by anything, except the fact that I’ve written 10,000 words of smut for one single chapter, feel perfectly free to tell me, I promise you I won’t take any offense. I kinda need boundaries or else I’ll run over everyone’s toes with a fucking lawnmower. If you ask me though, don’t take my word on this cause apparently I am notorious for finding stuff like this underrated, when I wrote chapter 19, I thought I did a crappy job at it. So, please, if anyone has any objections to what I write or how I write, EXCLUDING THE YAOI, just tell me all about it cause I truly don’t intend to disgust anyone, this is how my twisted little mind works.**

**P.S, can someone explain to me how replacing letters with numbers, in every word I might add, constitute an actual message?**

**WARNING! WARNING! Themes of NON-CONSENSUAL ACTIONS AND THEMES! WARNING! WARNING!**

**Authors little side note: Okay, the irony of this isn’t lost on me at all.**

**Recap:** **“VERGIL!” Adrian yelled in a panicked tone. My eyes snapped open and adjusted quickly to the bright light, revealing that I was still in my room, but no longer on my bed but instead on the floor. I looked around and found armed men dressed in black garb all of whom had wicked grins upon their faces as they pointed guns at me. I looked ahead and found Adrian, still naked as I had left him when we had gone to sleep, but he was lying on his stomach with his legs and arms trussed up behind him in old iron shackles.**

-Vergil’s P.O.V-

The moment I saw Adrian, his look of shock and worry as well as the fresh red angry mark upon his cheek, that is when the snarl escape from my lips and I attempted to move. But the snarl was quickly drowned by a cry of angered pain as I felt an all too familiar shock and burning pain come from my chest. “VERGIL!” Adrian cried out as the men around us all laughed sadistically. When the shocks coursing through my body stopped, I breathed in heavily and managed to turn my head over my shoulder enough to see that my arms and legs as well where in the same position as Adrian’s, and that a far too familiar pillar stuck from the center of my back that housed a glowing red crystal in it.

My movement didn’t alert the crystal at all, but it scared the men because they began to fidget and look at each other Nervously. “BOSS, HE’S MOVING!” one says as he raises his weapon at my head, finger caressing the trigger. I glared as another man with a scar on his face came forward with a set look of a stone like appearance. “He isn’t suppose to be moving, the chains-”

“I know what the chains are supposed to do.” The scar faced man said with a distasteful look on his face. “And since you’re so scared Mars, go sit out in the fucking van with Horst.” It wasn’t an order, the man didn’t even bother to protest and simply left the room. Scar face turned to me and sneered as he quickly leaned down and tightly grasped and pulled my hair and lifted my head to where I could see him. The spike in my back shifted position slightly in the floor and sent out another pain inducing shock, but I only growled deeply instead of gritting my teeth. “Seems your little toy over here is more of a demon than you.” He sneered as he spit in my face. “Cause those chains are keeping him nice and still.”

I felt my teeth began to grow sharper in my mouth and a low murderous growl in my head made it to my mouth and echoed in the room, make a few of the men look even more frightened. The smell of fear and uncertainty filled my nose and made my mouth water. Scar face proceeded to punch me in the face multiple times, each only inflicting minor amounts of pain, barely even minor. The feeling of power rising up made my inner demon growl in approval, but it didn’t come to surface at my command. The power slowly was pressed down with a heaviness that felt as if the weight of the world was suppressing me. Scar face stopped in mid strike to pause and look at me, and then he did a spiteful laugh. “Would you look at that, only a fucking red mark. Not even a damn bruise!” he slammed my head onto the floor and stood up. “No wonder you’re worth so damn much, can take anything and keep up that pretty little face of yours.” I attempted to bring my head up, but instead he placed his foot on the side of my head and roughly pressed down and ground his boot into my ear. “We found the two of ya sleeping together so nice and cozy without any close on, just making this so much easier.”

I anticipated him kicking me in the head before he actually did it, now that was a minor annoyance compared to his fist. I simply turned to him and silently glared while Adrian Snarled. “So tell me _Vergil Sparda_ ,” he said my name in a childish mocking tone. “is this little bitch of yours still the innocent little shit?” he asks with a sneer. Adrian and I both share a look of confusion as another man made a oafish laugh. “I sure as hell hope so, cause that would have cut out on the fun.”

“Virgin’s go first.” He said with a giggle. Adrian’s confused look soon turned into one of fury as my inner demon roared to life in my head, struggling against the weight of the suppression.

“I’LL RIP YOUR HEARTS OUT WITH MY TEETH!” Adrian bellowed and snarled madly, a faint hue of red coming to his eyes.

All the soldiers shared a look and laughed, erasing the uneasiness and tension that everyone had been feeling prior. “All of you will die tonight.” I told them solemnly with a blazing angered glare. Another round of laughter from all of them as Scar face stepped closer to Adrian, I snarled again and lurched forward slightly and gritted my teeth as the pain came. “Any of you who touch him will die slower.” Their fear came back quickly and the joyful like atmosphere diminished rapidly as I moved forward again.

Scar Face turned to look around the room and settled his gaze somewhere and pointed. Next thing I see is one of the men kneeling in front of me with my discarded pants in his hands and then was attempting to shove it into my mouth as I fought it. Someone stabbed me in the back going into my lung and I gasped when they twisted it and the makeshift gag was stuffed into my mouth. As small traces of blood came to my mouth as I bite down harshly, my teeth tearing the leather until I hit a wet and bitter metal and felt a feeling of weightlessness wash over me. ‘ _Do you want to save him?’_ Something whispered into my mind as Scar face roughly grasped Adrian by his hair and pulled him up. A large look of annoyance and defiance overcame his face as the man sneered down at him as he continued to lift him further and further up of the floor to where he was practically balancing on his knees.

Scar face ran a finger down Adrian’s cheek, he glared and both of our growls resonated together it seemed, even if mine was muffled by the makeshift gag. Adrian attempted to bite the mans hand, but instead it was pulled back and punched in the face. I growled and jerked forward and barely even felt the shock sent back in retaliation for my moving. Adrian smirked and glared up at him with defiant arrogance. “You call that a punch? PSSHHT!” Another punch this time, into his jaw making his head snap back, he only laughed in response.

“You won’t be laughing for long little bitch.” Scar face growled and grabbed his throat and squeezed, Adrian only smiled wider and didn’t even look disturbed. “Cause your initiation is about to start and you’ll be going through hell.” A wicked and disgusting smile spread across his face. “I guarantee you that.”

‘ _Do you want to save him?’_ the fleeting whisper said with a smokey laughing voice. I felt it caress my skin and felt the weight of suppression lift and heard a miniscule crack. Something I hadn’t heard for the longest time answered as I saw in mind numbing fury that Scar Face was reaching down and I heard the sound of metal teeth becoming undone, a silent but powerful confirmation to what the voice had asked. Power coursed through me as I saw Adrian attempt to say something, but he was kicked swiftly between his legs and lost color in his face and his mouth opened as air escaped. As I heard the audible report of metal shattering and the explosion of power overtook my vision, I saw with unbelievable dread as I saw the man thrust his hips forward and then Adrian’s stunned, mortified look as his face was soon buried into the mans groin and his jaw stretched.

I bite down on the chain till it broke and saw Adrian gag and then the man started screaming as blood exploded onto Adrian’s face. A haunting laughter echoed throughout the room, followed by a growl that was not mine, my world went black.

-Third Person P.O.V, outside of Vergil’s apartment-

Alma watched in seething fury as one of the black clad commando walked out of the apartment complex and stepped into a windowless black panel van. _“Bastards!”_ she cursed, her voice wavering with demonic power as she all to familiarly recognized the scent of despair and humiliation that had etched its existence into the very fibers of the vans body. From the past survivors and victims.

“Who are they?” Rowan asks absently as he stares forward from the alleyway opening. Alma turned and snarled at his ignorance. “Are these the people that we heard the rumors about?” he asks dumbly. How can someone like this act as if he were a child?! Alma thought to herself as she turned back to the van.

“Yes, they indeed are the scum we are looking for.” She growled darkly, her voice no longer fluctuating between demonic and human. “And it would seem that we are too late to stop them from interfering with our orders.”

Rowan blinked in confusion and slowly cocked his head. “How can humans overcome them? Vergil at least would have sensed them, and Eri… Adrian’s guardian would have forewarned them.”

Alma hadn’t failed to notice the name catch, it only set her pursed lipped frown even deeper. “Atlas shackles.” She said solemnly as she gripped ahold of her katana. “Four men would walk in holding a single pair each, one for each set of limbs. The shackles suppress the presence of the humans who hold them, catching them while they sleep and then all they need is to have one cuff around a single wrist or ankle, and that would have left them vulnerable enough.”

Rowan’s face turned murderous at her words and he stepped forward towards the building, Alma brought up her katana in order to stop him. He turned to her and growled as he pulled her towards him by the lapel of her coat. “How can you-”

“We were directly ordered not to reveal ourselves together.” She told him dourly, the resentment clear as the amber glow from her collar shined through her black turtle neck. “As much as I would love to help out by killing these bastards, I’ve been ordered by someone who’s orders hold a higher priority than yours.” She then slapped away his hand and took a step forward. “After today’s… failure at breaking Adrian’s will, the order wants us to hold back for a few more days for them to create another plan. Since they still possess Liberacion, they still seem to think they will be able to break him.”

Rowan only glared and snarled. “Then WHAT are we supposed to do?”

She turned to him and smiled wickedly, one that could possibly rival his own, and in an instant she was gone. Instinctively Rowan turned towards the direction of the van and saw Alma punch through the glass of driver side mirror, when she pulled her arm out she disappeared again. Rowan heard another sound of breaking glass and the van rocked. Rowan smirked and trotted over to her as she pulled the man who had recently entered out of the van and slammed his head against the van, knocking him out cold. “Is he young enough to be another one of your Erin’s?” She asks him acidly.

Rowan’s eyes narrowed and growled. “There aren’t ‘Erin’s’, there’s only Erin.” He glared down at man and nudged his foot against the mans face to study it. “Hmm, no. The only purpose he would serve would be to relieve tension or work out a few… techniques.” He looked up at her and glared slightly. “And for the record, I am much gentler with Erin than you believe.”

“Why yes, you were so gentle when you sewed his lips shut and raped him.” She scoffed as she pulled open the side door of the van and threw the unconscious man into it and pulled the one in the drivers seat into the back.

“These men are professionals.” Rowan remarks as he pointedly ignores her remark. “Though with humans, not with demons.”

“No, they do have some experience with demons.” She remarks coldly as she slams the door shut. “After all, they are the reason why I’m working for the Order and why my daughter is fatherless.” She said, her voice filled with venom as she opens the panel door again and pulls out the drivers arm and then slams it shut again, causing fresh screaming as a severed arm lands on the ground at her feet. “These men have intentions that rivals the Orders, I believe an interrogation would be in order.”

Rowan looked at her with look of pity as well as understanding as he bent down and picked up the hand and opened the passenger door and threw it back, more screaming. He quickly got in, leaned back in between the seats and knocked the screaming man out with a swift punch. Alma breathed in deeply as she traveled around the van to the drivers side and quickly got in. She found the keys in the ignition and quickly turned it on, then a shudder of power seemed to shake reality. “What was that?” Rowan asks bewildered as he hung onto the handle above his seat.

Screaming and shooting was soon heard as the smell of blood filled the air. Alma started the car and put it into gear. “That is the sign of power and revenge.” She said calmly as she drove away. In her head, she was thinking of all the things that would become of these men, and it brought a cruel smile to her face.

-Adrian’s P.O.V-

What… WHAT?! I choked as I felt bile rush up my throat when the bastards dick hit the back of my throat violently. On reflex, my mouth opened and closed violently and I felt the coppery wet taste of blood engulf the horrific taste of flesh. He started screaming bloody murder and threw me aside, I didn’t bother waiting to hit the ground to wait to let loose what was coming forth violently. My stomach overturned and my mouth opened and everything that was wrong seemed to vacate my mouth in a wide spray that projected over the other men.

Tears flew down my eyes as I heard greater choruses of screaming as I stared at the kneeling and panting bastard as he put his hands between his legs to hold his crotch. I breathed in and more vomit came up and out as I unwillingly cried even more. It still felt like it was there, I could taste it, the ungodly muck and the v… I threw up again. I saw a wide spray of blood appear behind the silhouette of the bastard and saw an arm land on the floor next to the bed as more cries of anguish and pain sounded. Then I heard gunfire, lots of automatic gun fire.

Something bluish appeared in front of Scar Face, I blinked away tears and no longer so him there. My lungs felt full of pain, oh wait, I wasn’t breathing. I had to think before I could breathe again, and that brought an acidic taste and made my eyes sting harshly. More and more blood and… blue flames? What’s going on? I blinked away more and more tears and saw a clear picture of one of the masked men screaming in pain as he looked at his handless arms, and then he kneeled down and something grabbed his head and off it came, in a slow bloody manner that is.

I blinked and tried to move my head, was it Vergil? Did he get out? When they slapped me awake the first thing I saw was him ran through with a similar spike in his back that I had pulled out of his chest weeks ago. It was put through a ring that connected the chains of his two shackles together and I had saw blood pooled around him, that was why I had screamed. God, why the hell did I feel so heavy? I couldn’t move, my legs and arms weren’t pressing down against my back because the chains are too short on the links I’m sure, they stuck straight out and up behind me.

Someone ran to the door and cried out as something kicked him back inside, and then out stepped Vergil… in Nelo Angelo devil trigger form.  The red horns sticking out of his covered and masked face, blue veins dancing and glowing throughout the greenish armor, a large sword that glowed blue in his hands. He turned to me and his yellow/gold eyes glowed, and then he was gone, a small trace of his royal purple cape is all I saw. I tried to look around, but I couldn’t move my head and I was starting to feel something disgusting and chunky on my face. More screaming, more splashing noises as I heard even more gunfire. Something slammed into my side and I gasped and coughed as I started rocking backward and ended up on my side, pressing my arms and legs into a numbing sensation.

I blinked and felt some sickening slickness on my skin and turned my eyes to see Scar Face pinned to the wall by summon swords. I looked at his crotch, black from the blood and still flowing profusely, and I wanted to puke again before the memory of… of… shit I puked again. As I coughed and cleared my mouth, I blinked again and found Vergil standing in front of Scar Face, hand poised at his stomach.

Scar Face stared at Vergil with fear and shock. “H..how?” he asks in fear. I heard Vergil growl, and then slowly, ever so slowly that I would have considered his movements delicate, he pushed his clawed hands into Scar Faces abdomen. Scar Face screamed and screamed as Vergil’s arm disappeared inside him inch by inch and slowly started to bend upward. Right as Scar Face started to stop screaming, Vergil quickly stepped backwards and I heard a moist ripping sound, and then he was standing there holding a spine in his hand. Scar face made a gurgling noise and his eyes started glazing over, and then Vergil dropped the spine, gripped his sword and swung it. it cut into Scar Face and he let out one final scream as a trail of blue flames streaked after the sword and engulfed his body and spread across the entire room.

It seemed like forever and a day that the room was ablaze, but it only lasted for a few seconds before it slowly wasted away from existence, taking away the blood and bodies with it. they felt like small feathers of water against my skin, quickly and faintly brushing past my skin in a liquid like embrace as I felt the slickness on my skin evaporate, and there was Vergil, proudly walking towards me through the disappearing flames. Sword no longer in hand, eyes slowly brightening and dimming.

I blinked again and smiled faintly as Vergil kneeled down in front of me and softly placed a rough and almost scaly like hand on my side and leaned me closer to him. “Vergil.” I said softly, and then to my surprise he shook his head no. “…Nelo Angelo?” I ask. Didn’t Vergil say that Nelo still existed inside his head. Nelo nodded his head yes and reached behind me, I heard a snapping noise and felt my arms and legs relax significantly as I felt them hit the floor. I sighed gratefully and looked up at him, and then stopped and nearly puked again when I saw an uneven white skeletal bat pendant on his forehead. “Nelo, whe-”

A haunting witchy like laugh echoed and Nelo shuddered as the light in his eyes went black and a sense of dread came over me when his arm lashed out and grabbed ahold of my right arm. “ ** _They say, ‘United we stand, divided we fall’. But it was much harder to take control of your little lover when he was divided.”_** The bat pendant disappeared and Nelo’s royal purple cape became two overly large royal purple bat like wings that glowed blue in small veins. My eyes went wide as I was flipped onto my stomach roughly and had my head pulled up by my hair, his arm still gripping mine. Standing before me was a ugly and horrifying woman, her head grotesquely carved and sculpted with ridges and lines that made a pit bull look like Mona Lisa, bare breast that hung down lowly and leathered with age. Two small wings tucked around her waist kept her bare body covered below her waist.

“WHAT DID YOU-” Nelo quickly pushed my arm towards my head and I heard a loud audible snap. A numb like pain crept up to the back of my throat, it wasn’t pain just numb little needles stabbing into me as I felt my arm smack the back of my head and a small piece of metal hit my back and a few more landed on the floor next to the demoness’s feet. My left arm came back alive quickly and then pain finally rushed up my arm and I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out.

She laughed, hollow like and biting as she leaned down. “ ** _How does it feel child? To have your lover’s good intentions betray you and abuse you?_** ” she put a gnarly finger up to my face and I gasped as waves of fear washed over me. “ ** _Your whore of a mother sealed away all that glorious power within you, and it made it much harder for me to control you as she fought me as well as Sanctus at every turn._** ” She turned up at Nelo and smiled, baring needle like teeth and having two perpendicular fangs stick out like a spiders. **_“But the moment all those annoying little voices in his head came together to save their claim over you, it opened up a gap wide enough for me to fly through. I destroyed the chains by manipulating the emotions of one of those men to hit it once, and then, well, you see how it is now.”_** more and more fear, self loathing, doubt, so many emotions rushed into me and made fresh tears come to my eyes as I felt them all. Hopeless, useless, weak, WEAK!

 ** _“I wonder how they will react when I make them take you?”_** She ponders aloud with unhidden glee in her eyes.

“NO!” I screamed aloud and tasted blood when Nelo slammed my face into the floor. NO,NO,NO! I’m NOT HELPLESS! “I’m not weak.” I whisper in a choked voice.

 ** _“What did you say?”_** Liberacion asked as she pressed her claw/nails into my neck, drawing blood as she pressed them in.

I glared through the increasing waves of fear and pain and remembered Garoukin’s words. Anger was what we dealt best with, it was what drove us. “I said,” I twisted into Nelo’s grip, hissing past the pain as I felt my broken arm twist in it’s socket and felt something push out of my skin. “I’M NOT WEAK!” I lashed out with my left hand at Liberacion and it passed right through her and instead latched onto Nelo’s giant wing. I snarled and grabbed ahold, my fingers breaking through the thin leather like skin and Liberacion screamed aloud and I felt myself being pulled into her world.

-Don’t know what to call it-

I gasped as I erupted from the blackness and found myself gasping for air while on my knees, my right arm hung uselessly twisted and mangled. Shit, even in a demons inner world I’m still disabled.

“ADRIAN!” I looked up and found Vergil running through black waves towards me. Behind him was a devil trigger form of himself, and followed behind that one was Nelo Angelo’s form.

The moment he reached me, I abruptly stood up and punched him square in the face with my left hand. “WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!” I yelled at him angrily. He wasn’t bleeding when he looked back at me annoyed, and then dropped that look when he saw my arm. “YOU TOOK THAT BITCH OUT OF DEVIL MAY CRY AND LET HER CONTROL YOU!” I accused all to well.

Devil trigger Vergil stepped forward and glumly glared at me. “No,” his voice was demonic but it sounded like Vergil’s. “Nelo accepted her offer to destroy the chains and then she-” I attempted to punch him as well but he caught my arm, twisted it and pulled me close to him, it, whatever it is. “I hold you close to me, but that doesn’t mean I won’t discipline you.” He growled darkly, and I felt myself cringing away and looking down.  Geez, what the hell is up with this atmosphere surrounding him, it was like being smothered by something that made you want to just bow down.

Garoukin appeared behind Devil Trigger Vergil and gripped his shoulder with her clawed hands. “I told you,” she pulled him away, practically throwing him and me with him. She held onto me and I felt my arm extend a little, but Devil Vergil pulled me away from her and snarled. “don’t you dare treat my son like that!” she growled darkly as she took a step closer.

Devil, I think that’s what I’ll call him from now on, held me closer to him possessively tighter, and I sucked in a deep breath when I felt my right arm being squeezed. Before I knew it, Nelo and Garoukin were pulling apart Devil’s arms and Vergil was quietly pulling me away by my good shoulder. “If it wasn’t for you this wouldn’t have taken so long.” Devil hissed at Garoukin and took wrestled his arm free and attempted to cut her with his triggered Yamato, but instead turned around and slashed through the air.

Liberacion screamed from seemingly hundred of yards away as half of a large wing fell off her new form. Ever play Darksiders? Well, think of the first boss after you lose your powers, some of the guys at the video game club dubbed that dragon like bat monster ‘Bat Bitch’. Well, think of Bat Bitch but with six legs and one wing on each large pointed knee.

“I think I’m missing something here.” I say looking up at Vergil.

He didn’t say anything as he steadied me onto my feet, arm still somewhat possessively over my shoulder. Looking down, I was ten years old this time, and thankfully had on some form of clothes. Vergil growled and pulled me close to him, making me yelp at the sudden imbalance, looking up I found Nelo Angelo standing in front of me looking down.

“Oh, hey Nelo.” I said wistfully, he nodded and I had a weird feeling of a smirk come across his   masked face. Looking up again I found Vergil death glaring Nelo, Garoukin and Devil snarling at each other, and Liberacion/bat bitch was hissing something awful and flapping her five remaining wings. Then something hit me. “Vergil, where did you keep Liberacion on you?” I ask him with an eye twitch. If it was where I think-

“In my pants pocket.” he said with a small hint of confusion.

I heard something snap in my head and that was when the air started crackling, making Garoukin and Devil stop. I turn around to Vergil and growl darkly as I death glared him, he seemed somewhat shocked, more alert at my now shaking fist. “You mean to tell me, that you had a mood altering devil arm with her own fucking conscious that hates us on you the entire time we were practically fucking on your couch?” I hiss lowly at him and take a step closer. My left arm was throbbing in power and I was feeling my canine elongating. He didn’t need to nod, his partial step backwards told me all I needed to hear. “My first time doing any of that, and the entire time I wasn’t even in control of the majority of my own emotions and actions.” I growl while grating my teeth.

“Adrian-” Garoukin says, but I trigger and interrupt her from saying anything more. I grabbed ahold of Vergil’s coat and pulled him down with my good hand, he wasn’t exactly afraid, more like mildly surprised.

“You… are sooo in the fucking dog house.” I told him flatly with a growl. Liberacion shrieks and we all look up annoyed to see her diving down from the sky, I growled and raised my hand up and felt Mila appear and then merge with my arm and I fired off a few rounds at her, hitting her flapping boobs and knocking her out of the air. “DO YOU MIND! WE’RE HAVING A MOMENT HERE!”

Vergil calmly lowered my arm for me and gave me an even calmer look. “I took her from Dante’s room because I wanted to protect you.” I looked at him for one second, and then the next I was jumping up and head butting him in the chin.

“More like you were destroying any threat that threatened you claim.” Garoukin scoffed and clapped a hand on my shoulder. “Nice one by the way, couldn’t be prouder.”

Devil appeared and pulled her away from me and glared. “Leave, the sooner you are gone, the sooner your accursed buffer is as well.” He growled.

She snarled and threw a right hook that he caught, but it was a feint and a long leg caught him in the stomach. Vergil let out a small gust of air and doubled slightly, I chuckled and turned to see Nelo cringed over slightly. “Like hell I’ll let you have your way.” She threw back acidly.

“Buffer?” I ask aloud.

“I’ll explain later.” She replied with a small smile. Liberacion flared up on her hind legs and Nelo swung his sword and an arch of blue fire cut her entire left side of wings off.

“You say that a lot and yet I’m always left feeling I know less and less.” I remark wryly, Vergil unleashed a judgment cut with Yamato on Liberacion, she screamed and the blackness around her seemed to conform to her body and decrease in size. “I think she’s related to Nevan, she did that a lot in the game.”

Garoukin turned to her with a glaring eye and flashed long fangs, huh, so that’s where I get it. “I can’t kill that bitch again, but I sure as hell wouldn’t mind taking it out on her sister.” She says in a sinister tone. Yep, definitely my mother.

“I believe we all are due some form of payback on her behalf.” Vergil growled darkly.

“Agreed.” Devil and I said in a dark unison. He turned and smirked, I glared back.

“Does it offend you that I prefer Nelo over him?” I ask Vergil.

“Quiet.” Devil commands, my mouth seemed to shut on it’s own and I cringed slightly.

“BACK OFF!” Garoukin snarled as Nelo attempted to swipe at Devil, but he evaded and snarled. That cringe inducing aura disappeared when he moved, and that’s when Liberacion stepped out of nowhere, now in her more human like form and snarled.

“ ** _I WILL SHOW YOU MY TRU-_** ”

“SHUT UP!” we all practically yelled at her and attempted to get a blow in as we all punched or slashed. she went flying with a whole lot of wounds as we all stood there glaring.

“I say we take care of this bitch first.” I growl as I crack my claws/talons on my hand against my hip.

“Fuckin’ A!” Garoukin growls as she cracks her own set of claws.

“Agreed.” Both Vergil and Devil said, Nelo nodded and swung his sword up over his shoulder.

                Liberacion was gasping for breathe on her hands and knees, blood running all over her bare…. EEEEEWWWWWW, body. Wait a minute, okay, Vergil had clothes on, what? Just checking. She looked up at us with fear in her overly large eyes as we all circled her. “ ** _Please, don’t. I… I was manipulated by them… they… they promised me I…I…_** ” she started crying then, boo hooing large, obviously fake sobs as waves of emotion for sympathy tried to guilt trip us all.

                “You know, maybe we should let her live.” I say with real sounding thoughtfulness in it.

They all look at me like I’m crazy, I could actually tell that with Nelo’s look, somehow. “Tell me you are joking, cause if you are not, then I am going to have to agree with him on disciplining you.” Vergil says darkly.

“I’ll encourage that option.” Garoukin says dimly.

“HEY!” I shout in annoyance as well as fear, I had a feeling they would do exactly that. And a demons definition of ‘discipline’ is a terrifying thought, even if it hinders around sex. No.. wait, don’t think of it, DON’T THINK OF IT!

“Adrian?” Vergil asks, I jump up and shake my head, damn, I thought about it. I turned and kicked Liberacion in the face. “Adrian, I didn’t mean-”

“I was joking.” I told him in a soft tone as I bent over bat bitch and put my hand in her mouth and gripped her lower jaw. “Now, where’s Sanctus’s soul?” I ask her darkly.

Garbled words and a little bit of scratching from her teeth told me I wasn’t being all that smart about my choice of hand positions. I let go and snarled at her. “ ** _No longer here, he went back-_** ”

Garoukin stabbed her in the chest with her hand to shut her up. “Since that’s useless information, how about what’s his plan?” she growled.

“ ** _I… I don’t know._** ” The demoness said, this time on the actual verge of tears.

“In that case.” Vergil and Devil appeared on either  side of her and pulled on her arms with a single hand, Yamato posed and ready to strike, Nelo stood behind her and gripped either side of her head. “You are no longer useful.” Vergil finished.

I smirked and stabbed my fingers up through her large lower jaw and curled my fingers back and gripped her jaw tightly. “Goodnight bitch, thanks for becoming my weapon against your choice.” And with that, we all pulled her to pieces.

-Third person P.O.V Devil May Cry-

“SHIT!” Dante cursed aloud as he stood outside the door to his bedroom with the a full view into the room. His bed was pushed back against the wall and the floorboards that were loose before were now scattered about, revealing the place he had hidden the devil arm that was the cause of the new damage done to his shop. “That dumb bastard.” He growled darkly. Turning on his heel he flew down the stairs and into Nero’s waiting form at the end.

“Did ja find the…” he stopped when he saw the look upon the elder hunters face. “What happened?”

Dante snarled as he picked up the phone on the desk. “The dumb bastard took the kids weapon with him when he was upstairs.” He started dialing the number for Vergil’s phone since he knew Adrian had forgotten to switch SIM cards out.

Nero’s eyes flew open in surprise. “Why the fuck would he do that?” he exclaimed as he started looking around for his pants and Blue Rose around the room. Neither were clothed since they had spent the last few hours enjoying the fruits of Nero’s ‘reward’. The only reason Dante had even ventured up into his room was to obtain a more replenished bottle of their favorite lube.

The dial tone in Dante’s ear made him growl in further annoyance as Nero handed him his pants. “One thing you should learn about my brother babe, anything that threatens whats his, he’ll either outright destroy or kill it. That bitch threatens the little shit, he sets his eyes on it’s demise.”

Nero was putting one leg through his pants and grunted. “Dumbass probably thinks he won’t be controlled by her.” He remarks darkly as he jumps up and pulls his clothes further up his pants, blushing slightly at the soreness and wet feeling coming from his backside.

Dante grunted and then let out a small mental sigh of relief when the phone was picked up. “Adrian?”

“Dante? Waz up?” the young hybrid asks sleepily, to Dante he sounded younger than he usually was, maybe he wasn’t too late after all.

“Kid, get the hell out of there, Vergil took your scythe and we’re on the way there now.” he said pointedly as he expertly put on his red leather pants, chaps forgotten at the moment, necessity can out weight style at points. Especially if the chances of Vergil losing his mind and creating ANOTHER apocalypse was eminent.

“Yeah I know, you don’t have to worry anymore.” He said with a sleep filled voice of accomplishment. Dante didn’t know whether to be relieve or surprised.

“Is he right there kid? Just nod and-”

“It’s fine really, and don’t worry, Liberacion’s actually dead this time.” he assured him with a faint trace of relief. Dante’s shoulder relaxed and he sagged down into the chair with a large sigh.

“You alright though kid? Every time she shows up you end up nearly dead.” Dante looked up to see Nero in a half state of dress before Dante shook his head no. He relaxed visibly and sighed with a slight annoyed look.

“Actually it wasn’t her that nearly ruined my life this time, she just got my arm.” That snapped at his attention.

“Shit, what’d Verge do this time? And how bad is the arm?”

“The arm hurts less than it did a few minutes ago when they reset the bone back in my arm. That was actually Nelo Angelo being possessed by-”

“WHAT?!” Dante practically shouted. Nelo Angelo? As in the OTHER persona Vergil had because of Mundus.

“He’s not the same one you fought, a lot nicer to deal with than his inner demon, fucking bastard that he is.” He chuckled at that one, had a point.

“What’s going on?” Nero asks impatiently.

“Kids fine, wicked bitch has flown the coup permantly with her monkeys, broken arm from red riding hood and probably no bootie calls for our bid bad wolf for awhile.” Dante said with a grin.

“I’m too tired to respond to that one, but listen Dante, you need to call Lady, Trish and Lucia and warn them that they may have some visitors tonight like we did.” Both Nero and Dante heard that and were shocked slightly, but then again demons were annoying and showed up at all times of day. “I’m not sure if they’re related to the guy who shot me today, but everyone needs to watch their backs.” That set in narrowed and wary glances at the entrances into the shop, too many options for entry.

“What are you talking about kid?” Dante asked warily as he found Ebony and Ivory in his holster on the ground.

“Look, just warn them to be careful, I’m not sure if they were just after us tonight or what, but watch out.” Adrian sounded worried, extremely worried. If he didn’t know better, Dante would say that he was terrified of something.

“More details kid.” Dante growled out darkly.

Adrian sighed and something sighed as it sounded like he sat down. “We went to sleep about, shit, an hour ago maybe and then I was being slapped awake, shit. Just… men, dressed in black with automatic weapons. I didn’t count, I couldn’t move….shit.” he sounded like he was getting more and more choked up, as if getting tearful over something.

This had Dante even more worried, the kid only got choked up over something emotionally painful for him. Nothing wrong with that since he was like Nero being in that he was more in tuned to showing emotions, but none the less it was still disturbing to here. “What happened kid?” he urged.

“Paramilitary or something.” He said finally after a sniffle. “They had these… these chains or shackles. Old, iron, but…. But they do something to demons. It feels like the weight of the world is pressing down on you, we couldn’t move… we…”

“Kid?” something rustled and Dante heard him sniff again. Nero showed more worried even more and pulled out his phone and typed on it and showed him. ‘What’s wrong?’ Dante shook his head no grimly. “Kid, listen, what happened? Were’s you mom and Vergil?”

“They’re in the bedroom, they started playing the blame game and I didn’t want to be in there after I spoke up.” He said quietly. “Dante… these chains, I don’t know how but they made it to were Vergil couldn’t sense them at all, the bastards who put them on us. But I think they’re all out to get us, they… they kept talking about… about…” he heard Adrian sniffle loudly and then curse.

“Keep it together kid, what do they want?” Dante urged with a growl, he was annoyed but understood that at the moment he was a scared kid.

“They… they want US.” He said finally. Nero looked at Dante with equally enlarged eyes of surprise. “They kept talking about price… how much we’re worth. Thei….their sick, all sick bastards.”

“Shit.” Dante cursed as he took the phone away from his ear. Looking at Nero, a growl escaped his lips that showed his frustration. It was the worse that he could imagine had happened to the kid and his heart went out to him, but if something happened to HIS Nero… “Call up Lady and Trish, tell them the kids warning, guys with guns, mercs more than anything.” Nero nodded and started dialing in his phone.

“Dante.” Adrian said softly in a sob like voice.

“What kid?” he said quickly, his finger cradling the trigger of Ivory in his hand.

“Kill them if they come, leave one but kill the rest. Don’t, DON’T let them get those chains on you.” Adrian said, his voice cracking in pitch slightly. Shit, what the hell had happened to him?

“What happened kid?” Adrian gasped and then Dante heard the phone rustle, for a moment he thought he was in trouble, but Vergil spoke up and eased his worries.

“Dante, what has Adrian told you?” his brother asked.

“That guys broke into your place with weird chains. I’d make a joke about your sex life but the kid is too damn frightened to make some joke.” He said flatly. “What happened Vergil.”

“Picture the worst that you could see being done to Nero without being able to do anything to help him Dante. Something very close to that happened tonight, and the men responsible are now burning in hell for what they’ve done.” Vergil said, his tone becoming more and more murderous and wrath filled.

A protective flare went through Dante as he set eyes on his lover and did what Vergil had suggested, the flare turned to murderous rage. Vergil’s wrath was understandable, what he understood of his brother was that he was attached to what belonged to him, so attached it put molecular bonds look ashamed. He was also aware that nothing but death, and even THAT was a questionable end, would stop Vergil’s wrath and anger upon the dumb bastard who invoked it by trying to harm what was his. “Vergil, what did they do?”

“They made me watch, I made them do the same while Nelo and I slaughtered them.” He said, voice becoming more and more demonic, Dante heard Adrian hiccup and then some rustling. “Garoukin is going to stay out until Adrian’s arm is better, but take his warning and be careful. I wouldn’t wish this upon you Dante, I may be cruel but I wouldn’t wish this on you. Kill them if you see them, for they have no mercy in humiliating those they capture. And at the moment, they seem to think we are their prey.”

“Dante.” Nero called, Dante snapped his head to see him looking on his phone. “Lady’s already taken care of her visitors right as they were gearing up to enter her house, she’s got two alive. Trish called her to tell her that she and Lucia got one from the group they sent after them.”

“Thanks kid, now get dressed, our party should be here soon.” Dante said solemnly. The younger hunter nodded and started running around the room finding clothing and weapons discarded by their previous activities.

“Dante.”

“Yeah Vergil?”

“Leave some left after you are done.” Vergil growled darkly. Dante could practically see his brother pulling his childlike mate into his arms as Garoukin stared from a doorway, all solemn and foreboding, thirsting for blood and revenge.

Some small noise from outside, the sound of footsteps and clacking of metal and clothe warned Dante that what had come for his brother and unfortunate lover had arrived. “No promises Vergil, but I’ll make damn sure to leave you three some.”

“Good, we will be there in the morning.” Vergil said, and the promptly ended the phone call. Dante sighed and flung the phone back on it’s cradle and glared at the door. He could smell them, fresh oil and new metal. Fear, lust, adrenaline and the beating of hearts, something else, an absence of presence and smell.

“Well then babe,” Dante looked over at Nero who had Red Queen in hand, devil bringer glowing brightly. “we should welcome our guests.”

Nero smirked and put his bringer up to the light switch and flicked them on as the door burst open and flying canisters flew in. He snatched one out of the air and threw it back with his bringer, Dante shot one and they both exploded with a flash of white and smoke. Dante raised up Ebony and Ivory opened fire.

“LETS PARTY!” they both exclaim with manic glee.

**Alucardismaster: Well, can’t wait to hear what people have to say about this chapter, sorry it took so long to update. I’ve kinda got to go know, so this send off will be short. Read, like and review, if you want to. Oh, a remember I actually do appreciate your opinions and criticisms.**


	25. A warning and a request

**Alright, I know that most of you, in fact almost all of you we’re expecting a new chapter. And I have written the new chapter, but the for the same reason that I asked you all to seriously review my last chapter because someone said that I disgusted them is the reason why I am posting this short little thing. This new chapter contains violence, to be exact it contains graphic scenes of torture. Remember when I said that I am notorious to my friends that I underrate the whole scene of some things, like how I thought the killing the children wasn’t that bad?**

**Well, due to this chapter, I may possibly loose a dear friend and Beat, Ja Melons. She isn’t a fan of stuff like torture, or horror movies, and though I did tell her a few days before I sent it to her that it was a torture chapter, I didn’t sell it to her properly. She started editing and then halfway through she realized what the hell it was and freaked out. This morning she told me that she did enough fixing but she wouldn’t do anymore and handed me a printed out chapter with all the edits. From what she told my other friend, Breezy, who then procedded to tell me that I write torture better than I do smut… which frightens me to some extents, okay, a LOT of extents.**

**Breezy recommended that I cut out the torture scene all together, but that’s the last 3/4ths of the chapter and I said I’d ask anyone who is reading this what they want me to do. I haven’t heard of people getting kicked off of Fanfiction.net for gratuitous violence, just really, really, really descriptive smut, but then again I’m only a year new to fanfiction. Depending on what you guys tell me, if you tell me anything, I will either cut out that three fourths of the chapter and rewrite it and post that actual cut out part on a different website. (I’ve posted it on Archiveofourown.org  under the same name and username as well as Wattpad.com, though I’m not sure if I can get away with it on Wattpad.) Or I will post this story with a shit ton of warnings.**

**When I actually gave the chapter to Melons I put the warning Graphic (somewhat) torture, cause I thought it wasn’t that bad. When she gave me the printed stack, don’t ask why it was printed, she crossed out Somewhat and put EXTREMELY! So, that’s just how bad it is in her opinion. She also told me that I should jive more towards smut and away from auditioning as a serial killer. So, now that this is over with, I will wait two days and read your reviews before I post the new chapter, and I will leave this thing up as a warning for those who may find it offensive and obscene.**

**Thank you to anyone who reviewed the last chapter, I thoroughly enjoyed reading them all and laughed and cried at some of your words. You have all been great on your criticisms and I want to sincerely thank you all for helping me aspire to write something like this, no matter how many dark and shitty turns I have taken while writing it all.**

**Thank you all, Alucardismaster.**

**P.S, I am thinking of writing an actual Hellsing Ultimate fic, still planning on the how Nero and Dante got together story.**


	26. Good Ole Fashioned Torture

 

**I Don’t own Devil May Cry, just my OC’s.**

**WARNING! WARNING! TORTURE!! EXTREMELY, EXTREMELY GRAPHIC TORTURE!!!!! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNGING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! TORTURE!! EXTREMELY, EXTREMELY GRAPHIC TORTURE!!!!! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNGING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! TORTURE!! EXTREMELY, EXTREMELY GRAPHIC TORTURE!!!!! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNGING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! TORTURE!! EXTREMELY, EXTREMELY GRAPHIC TORTURE!!!!! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNGING! WARNING! WARNING!WARNING! WARNING! TORTURE!! EXTREMELY, EXTREMELY GRAPHIC TORTURE!!!!! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNGING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! TORTURE!! EXTREMELY, EXTREMELY GRAPHIC TORTURE!!!!! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNGING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! TORTURE!! EXTREMELY, EXTREMELY GRAPHIC TORTURE!!!!! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNGING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! TORTURE!! EXTREMELY, EXTREMELY GRAPHIC TORTURE!!!!! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNGING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! TORTURE!! EXTREMELY, EXTREMELY GRAPHIC TORTURE!!!!! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNGING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! TORTURE!! EXTREMELY, EXTREMELY GRAPHIC TORTURE!!!!! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNGING! WARNING! WARNING!**

**Well, you guys said a shit ton of warnings.**

**Recap:** **“Well then babe,” Dante looked over at Nero who had Red Queen in hand, devil bringer glowing brightly. “we should welcome our guests.”**

**Nero smirked and put his bringer up to the light switch and flicked them on as the door burst open and flying canisters flew in. He snatched one out of the air and threw it back with his bringer, Dante shot one and they both exploded with a flash of white and smoke. Dante raised up Ebony and Ivory opened fire.**

**“LETS PARTY!” they both exclaim with manic glee.**

"Mom, Vergil's still going through Menopause!" I yelled aloud with a smirk as I saw Vergil fighting off Devil inside his mind. He turned to me and gave me a level stare with his shimmering blue eyes, then he snarled and the blue turned to red. Devil is in the house, and there's that big feeling of cringing coming from him.

"Damn it all." Garoukin says when she appears in the doorway, and instantly that cringing fear goes away. She leaned in close to look at Vergil's eyes and sighed. "Guh, why can't Nelo try to get into these arguments?"

"Quiet witch." Devil ordered, and then shook his head and they were Vergil's blue eyes.

"This is highly irritating." He says as he pulls on his boots.

"That's what you get when you let your heart win." I sing aloud as I skip into the kitchen for a glass of water. Garoukin laughs as Vergil lets out a grunt of annoyance.

We found out shortly after we all came back to the real world that unless you physically pull Liberacion out of you while she's attached in trigger form, it takes forever to actually diffuse the dead bitch out of your body. Oh, and she's still screwing with us from beyond the grave. Random mood changes galore for everyone around the wielder, who was Vergil this time around. The bat pendant was imbedded in his chest and was ever so slowly being pushed out.

Last night I was happy go lucky and bright and cheery, that is, until Dante called and Vergil walked into the room, then started the waterworks due to the mood shift.

What we've also been having to deal with is Vergil's multiple personalities wanting to spend time in control, well more like Devil wanting to, but Nelo took over when Devil started getting violent while acting out the mental clash for dominance with Vergil.

I slept in the spare room a little after I got done crying. Devil tried to exert his dominant devil will over me, and Mom got into a pissing match with him. Nelo came in after a little while and I curled up into him. Vergil came through a little bit later. It's actually really easy to tell when one changes.

Nelo makes Vergil's eyes gold and he stays silent with a small ghost of a smile, Vergil is obvious though he seems a bit more irked, and finally Devil is red and he's the asshole. What I hate the most is when he starts to talk.

Think of Vergil with a lot less tolerance for people who challenge him, I.E me, and a major hard on for dominance and control over everything. That's actually that cringing feeling I get when Devil comes out, it's him exerting his dominance and all that jazz. Like an alpha wolf or lion making the weaker ones submit to him and not fight back. Anyway, multiply these factors by six and add, not a stick, but a TREE up his ass, and that's Devil on a usual basis.

He and Mom go at it a lot, mainly because he keeps up that whole spreading the dominance routine, but there are some other things that she PROMISED to tell about, but hasn't yet.

"Adrian, you ready to go yet?" Garoukin asks. I plop the empty glass down and head out for the door, my right arm in a homemade sling to keep it from moving.

Apparently my arm was so mangled from being broken at the joint where it connects to my shoulder and at my elbow, then throw on top of that it had pushed outside of my entire skin, that it's going to take a long ass while to heal. Though, it'll take less amount of time since I'm in kid form. This time for some reason I'm eight. Last night in dream world, ten. When we got out, six. Now eight. I appreciate the whole times two thing for OCD's worth, but still it's kinda annoying.

We got to the car in no time with Vergil carrying my bag grudgingly, basketball shorts and a oversized shirt once again for me. When we got in Garoukin sat behind the drivers seat and Vergil and I in the front seat next to her. "Are you sure you know how to operate stick shift?" I ask nervously as I clutch Vergil's arm.

She scoffs at me and turns over the engine. "I've lived vicariously through you for years, I know how to drive a stick shift."

"I believe you are taking that phrase out of context." Vergil remarks as he wraps an arm around my shoulder and holds onto the handle of the door. Good thinking man, good thinking.

"Shut up." She says and puts Carol in gear without a hitch and pulls away from the curb.

"Did Dante call last night?" Vergil asks her as she takes a corner.

"Yeah, at about four he called to tell me that they've got seven people in total left from all the groups left alive."

I glared at the road ahead and tightened my grip on Vergil's coat, he did the same to my shoulder. "I call one." I told them flatly.

Vergil leaned forward and nuzzled my hair. "Are you sure you only wish for one?"

I look up at him and smile widely. "No, I definitely want more, but I figured you and mom would call them all."

"Believe me, I plan on taking out more than one." She growled and gripped ahold of the steering wheel.

"I as well." Vergil and Devil said at the same time and then shook his head. I looked up and saw that both eyes were a different color, one red and the other blue.

"What does Nelo have to say?" I ask him with a smirk. The gold eyes come out with ease and I can feel him smile down at me and nod. "But that only leaves me one!" I whine.

"Share." Vergil growls darkly, I couldn't help but smile at the malicious glint in his eyes.

"In that case, can you text Dante that we'll be a little bit late, I think we have some shopping to do." They both look at me weirdly. "Please?" I ask them with big puppy dog eyes.

Garoukin turned sharply and I hissed when my arm stung slightly. "What are you planning on doing?" Devil asks calmly. I look up at him and smile sweetly.

"Simple, put the living fear of god in them right before we kill them all." Vergil's eyes changed to a pinwheel of three colors and smiled wildly showing glistening white sharp teeth.

"That's my boy." Garoukin laughs aloud as she punches it.

-a short time later-

By the time we walked in, Lady seemed to be ready to blow Dante's head off, Trish and Nero were sighing in the corner, and Lucia was, well, being Lucia. They gave me an odd look when they saw my arm and that I was short again, then it turned annoyed when they saw the few things we carried in.

I had box of doughnuts in hand, Vergil a long rectangular box tucked under his arm with somewhat of a smirk, and then finally Garoukin with a canvas bag in hand.

"Do you really think it’s the time to go shopping now?" Lady asks. Dante, Nero and I snort at the irony of it all as she scowls.

"Sorry it took so long, had an argument with the cashier chick in the clothes section about buying them first and changing into them in the store." I said as I put the doughnuts on Dante's desk. I was talking about the fact I now had a pair of shorts and shirts for kiddy sizes and was wearing one set now. I actually found kid size t-shirts that said SWAG and YOLO on it, are you fucking kidding me?! "But yeah, other than that we're ready to go."

"Go where?" Nero asks confused. They were all still looking at my arm.

"That depends, where are the men that you have all captured?" Vergil asks, the smirk growing somewhat colder, but the malice behind it was purely visible, as was the red hue creeping in on his own eyes. I think Devil wants out badly, or he’s expressing his opinion.

Dante's eyes narrowed at that, as did everyone else's. "That depends, what are you holding in your hands?"

Garoukin shrugged and pulled out a bottle of drain cleaner from her bag along with a rubber hose and funnel. Vergil shifted the box over his shoulder to show off the title, and I pulled out a bear claw. "Just a little something to have a fun party with." Garoukin said with a wicked grin.

"What the hell is that one?" Lady asks as she inspects Vergil's box.

"A sound bar." I told her as I took a bite of the bear claw. "Think of a big subwoofer from a surround sound and compress it into that bar and that's about it. Wouldn't want our guests to bring the cops knocking down our doors because of a noise complaint." attaching my auxiliary cord to my ipad and playing loud music at high volumes over and over again.

"What the hell you gonna do? Torture them with Rebecca Black and Justin Beiber?" Nero asks with a strained smirk.

"No, I was thinking playing Korn's new album and possibly Skrillex since dubstep can be that loud." I say with a shrug. "Personally though, I don't have that much against Rebecca Black, her song wasn't ear bleeding bad to me. The same goes for Beiber, just annoying and catchy as hell. Like Aqua with Barbie Girl."

Trish actually started to hum Barbie Girl with a wide smirk as Nero scowled at her. "So kid, who broke your arm?" Lady asked sourly, her glare feigning towards Vergil, who didn't back down in the slightest.

"Um, that would be…" Mom stated looking for Nelo's color, but couldn't find it in his eyes. "It was Nelo, but he wasn't exactly in his right mind." Lady did an eye roll as Nero only scoffed.

“I won’t repeat myself again Dante, where are they?” Vergil asks, uh oh, Devil is almost out now.

“What are you going to do to them Vergil?” Lucia asks calmly. This time, Devil did come out, and that aura of suppression and anger washed over the room and made everyone either cringe or widen their eyes before they glared. I wasn’t cringing this time, it didn’t feel like that kind of aura, it was to show that he had had enough.

“ **WE are going to give them what they deserve.** ” Devil says, his voice filled with power and malice. The aura was being pushed back this time, not by Mom, but by Dante, Trish and Nero. The resistance felt as if there was a vacuum of empty space right before a tidal wave of emotions came crashing down. I gripped ahold of his hand, and Devil looked down at me, sighed and then Nelo came forward. His golden eyes shined brightly and I could feel him smile instead of seeing it.

Trish gasped and Dante only growled slightly. “There’s the bastard.” Mom exclaimed with mock glee. I felt Nelo do an eye roll, you never see anything past that calm golden eyes and ghost of a smile. I just felt him change his emotions instead of seeing it.

“Where are they Dante?” I ask him quietly as I look down at the floor and gripped Nelo’s hand. No one said anything, they probably didn’t know what to say. After doing nothing but staring at the floor, I finally sighed in exasperation and dropped my backpack on the floor. “They’re upstairs, aren’t they?”

Lady glared and leaned up against the pool table. “They haven’t said jack shit, even after I threatened to kneecap them.”

I felt Vergil come back from inner land and he gripped ahold of my hand as well and then started for the stairway. “That’s the difference between you and I, you threaten, I inflict without remorse.”

I got a idea for the hell of it. “Wait, I wanna get something from the fridge real quick.” I said and smiled up at him. He only cocked an eyebrow but let go of my hand anyway. I raced off to the kitchen and found a old and degraded Tupperware dish and lid. I took a deep breath opened the fridge with my extended fingers, and put the dish in front of me as the blue fuzz crap jumped out. Trish told me that demonic energy can alter the surrounding area or inanimate objects, such as a multitude of old, moldy pizzas that have mutated with mold and fungus and then corrupted by demonic blood and energy. So, yeah, blue fuzz gunk, creepy as hell and definitely intimidating. It hit the dish and knocked me back a little, then I slammed the dish down on the overturned lid on the counter and sealed the demonic blue fuzz scream at me. “GOT IT!” I called out to them.

It looked like a hair blue Muck from Pokémon, just without visible eyes and no hands. it slammed against the lid and walls as I walked by, Nero and Lady nearly threw up and Trish only glared at a sheepish looking Dante. “I TOLD you to burn the insides of that damn refrigerator.” She snapped at him.

“I’m glad he didn’t, this shit is scary as hell.” I remark as I reach Vergil and mom at the foot of the stairs. “Which room Dante?”

“Can you really do this?” Nero asks dismayed. I turned to him and gave him a sad smile.

“Nero, they aren’t men, they’re monsters. They deserve what’s coming to them.” He saw the soulless look in my eyes, and he blanched slightly.

“What did they do to you?” Trish asks. I didn’t say anything, instead I turned and started up the stairs.

“My room kid, take the mattress out before you work into them.” Dante calls up, I stop on the small landing for the bathroom and look at the scar on the wall I inflicted. “And don’t forget to clean it all up.”

I smirked sadly at the wall and felt Vergil calmly push me forward. “Go on, you deserve this opportunity.” He said calmly. I did, I really did. But that little nagging feeling of throwing up from the anticipation made me feel like I shouldn’t at all.

“Yeah, I just forgot my ipad.” I covered up with a shrug, making muck go crazy in the container.

“I grabbed it, now get upstairs.” Garoukin growled. I wanted to, I so wanted to, but my feet wouldn’t move. “Adrian, if you can’t, sit it out and keep your head down, I certainly wouldn’t blame you.”

“Yeah, but I would blame myself.” I said softly, then took in one big breathe and finally brought up my foot and up onto the next step. “I don’t want to sit this out.”

“Then stand up and cut off their fingers.” Devil sneered as I finally reached Dante’s door. “Open it.” he ordered, and that’s just what I did. Inside the room was seven hunched figures,  all with hands and legs zip tied to each other, small ones around the fingers holding two or three together to make sure they couldn’t use them. Bigger ones to hold their limbs together on one giant body. Black on black was their color scheme, but then again it was mine to. They were glaring at us as we all marched in and put our crap down on the floor, well, Vergil and Mom did since they had to move Dante’s California king bed out of the room.

“How the hell did your brother get this in here?” I ask amazed as they tried to work the mattress out the door and into the hall.

“Stubbornness and sheer force of will.” Vergil remarked as he kicked open Nero’s door and pulled the mattress into the room. “Something my brother possesses when he has his mind set on it.” It took a few more minutes before the bed frame was stored in the closet and all of Dante’s clothes were thrown into it as well.

“Who the hell are you guys supposed to be?” one of the guys in black asked with a sneer. “Our fuckin’ welcoming committee? Bunch of freaks and some little brat barely out of diapers?” everyone starts to laugh except us, and that’s when I kneeled down in front of him.

“Hey, do you have any kids?” I ask him with a wide smile.

“What makes you think I’m going to tell you shit?” he bites back. I smile as Vergil and Mom sat up the sound bar on the floor and closed the door, and then pulled up Muck inside the Tupperware and shake it up, pissing the blue fuzz off and screaming. “WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING?!” the man replied as he tried to wheel backwards and hit the wall.

“It’s a Pokémon, duh.” I said with a smile and then dropped it onto his lap, degrading side first. He tried to flip shit as muck started digging through the plastic, actually launching himself at the crap Tupperware, hoping to dig into his crouch. I hope he gets through it, muck that is. Something to let them taste fear, to wipe off that smug ass look. I looked at them all, their faces to study the age of them all, the looks and smells. Fear, piss, hate, arrogance… arrogance? Which one, which one is the arrogant one? Garoukin appears next to me and reaches forward and pulls the youngest looking man in the group up by his hair.

“Is this what you’re smelling?” she asks with a smirk. She took a whiff of him and smiled, I could taste it, the arrogance that we weren’t going to do anything to him, that someone was going to come and rescue them and get back at us. I wonder how many other people thought that to when he’d taken them?

“He’s the one.” I said with a nod and turn to Vergil. “Can you grab the hammer and brick from the bag please?” he smiled and went to the bag as Garoukin pulled the man out into the middle of the room. “Cut the middle band around his knees please.” She smiled and flicked a finger out, a claw extended and she smirked and ran it down his jaw line.

“You don’t scare me you fucking demonic whore!” he screamed at her. Garoukin laughed, deep and throaty as she threw him face first into the floor and flipped him over with a light kick.

“Is that what all women are to you? Whores?” she asks mockingly as she puts her clawed finger on his crotch and pushes it in slightly. his eyes go wide and she smirks as I taste his fear and smile. “What’s the matter big boy? Was Mommy a no good whore? Did she walk out in the middle of the night to work the world’s oldest profession so Daddy can have some fun with you?” she mocked in a babyish tone as she flicked her wrist and the middle zip tie around his knees snapped apart. She then stood up and placed a boot on his chest and held him down.

“Are you scared yet?” I asked him with a sweet innocent smile. He looked at me and spit in my face.

“We ain’t gonna tell you shit!” another guy professes with a growl.

“Yeah, so you can threaten us all you want, we ain’t gonna talk.” Another says.

Vergil sighs and places the brick and hammer down on the floor next to me and the man mom had pinned down. “Human are so stupid sometimes.” I felt Devil come forth and he snorted. “They’re weak and stupid ALL the time.”

“Somewhat true.” Mom remarks as she moves her foot to the mans shoulder. “But these guys, what a riot. They MUST be amateurs when it comes to dealing with situations like this.”

“Probably.” I remark casually as I pick up the hammer, a yellow handled ball ping one, six pounds it said on the metal head. She was right, they were amateurs, any halfway decent idiot would know better than to linger around on a job like theirs, get in and get your shit done. That’s what I would do. No ‘initiation’ bullshit, no power ploy over the weak and feeble trapped under their restraints. Idiots, the lot of them. “They probably are used to having their victims scream for help and on the floor useless, not the other way around.” I smirk and tested the hammer’s swing in my hand, decent and not too bad. “You know, my favorite all time actresses are Betty White and Estelle Getty, I mean I just loved the Golden Girls. Same for Lake Placid, Stop or My Mom Will Shoot, The Proposal. But,” I swung the hammer again and Vergil smirked as I nodded to him. “in my top list is Katy Bates. I mean, the woman is a wonderful actress. Fried Green Tomatoes really did clench my heart, she played Evelyn Couch so well, but I can’t forget… Misery.”

So much for get your shit done and get the fuck out, but then again I am a hypocrite, and this IS torture. I nodded to Vergil and he picked up the brick and put it in between the bastards legs, right above the knees. “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!” he exclaimed and tried to move about, mom pressed down harder with her foot as I leaned down.

I smile at him and place the flat headed part of the hammer next to his right knee. “I’m going to do to you… what you’ve done to all your victims, Annie Wilkes style.” And with that, I pulled back the hammer as far as I could and brought it down in an arc on the knee and heard an audible snap. He started screaming and that’s when Vergil pressed play on my Ipad inside a garbage bag. Aww, how sweet, he’s thinking about my things for me. Weekends by Skrillex came on and I brought down the hammer again, this time it broke clear through the skin and a jagged bone was poking out.

Screaming, lots of muffled screaming, you could hear through the sound of the music, but a solution of turning up the volume till it reached max and my ears started hurting something terrible fixed it all. We stood there for the longest time, just looking down at the bastard as he kept screaming. Obscenities, threats, curses and declarations of our deaths in the most painful and horrible ways imaginable. The smell of blood filled my nose along with the fear, and I wanted to see more.

“Shouldn’t you do the other leg?” mom asks as she nudges the bastards leg and makes him scream louder.

“I don’t know, It wouldn’t exactly be original.” I ponder as I bring the hammer down on bastards foot, making him cry and scream pitifully.

“Then why not try something original.” Devil says out of nowhere. I jumped and looked  behind me to see him holding a thin metal wire in his hand. “Have you ever heard of a Garrote?” Vergil flashes back this time and looks down at the wire and smiles darkly at it. “So this is what you bought… Adrian, come here.” I didn’t even think of arguing, the look in Vergil’s eyes just seemed to captivate me. Something horrendous in the manner that I could see the bloodlust in his eyes, the smirk on his face that was malicious and hungry. He grabbed the man’s left ankle as I crouched down next to him. He scouted me in front of him and put one end of the metal wire in my left hand. “Answer his question Adrian, do you know what a Garrote is?”

“A wire to kill someone silently.” I answered as I felt Vergil’s hand on mine as he wrapped the wire around the mans ankle  only one time and gripped the other end of the wire in his hand. He knelt down behind me and pulled me closer to him with his other hand.

“Exactly, there was once also a chair used in a torture method involving this method. The end of the wires would be wrapped around a stick and twisted tighter and tighter, ever so slowly.” He kissed the back of my head and started to pull my hand as he pulled away his slowly. The loose wire tightened slowly and the clothing visibly depressed as the man started to cry.

“Stop…stop, STOP!” he screamed as the clothing cut away and the wire went through the surface layer of the skin. A fine mist of blood hit my face as he started screaming even more and a dark stain on his crouch bloomed as the acidic smell of piss filled the air. I breathed in the blood and pulled my hand away faster. The wire did a tug a war and seemed to saw into the ankle as I heard Vergil laugh as it mixed with Devil’s own voice. The man puked when the wire started to dig into the bone, Mom put her foot on the side of his head and pushed it over so he could breathe.

“Now, snap your wrist as you pull your hand away.” Vergil instructed, his voice getting rougher and held even more traces of humor, horrid sadistic humor. He tapped his finger three times into my wrist and then I jerked my hand as he did the same to his, the wire snapped visible and the foot came off at the ankle in a spray of warm blood. He wouldn’t stop screaming in a hoarse whispery tone that gurgled slightly. I dropped my part of the wire and breathed in raggedly and tasted blood. “Do you want to ask your questions now?” he ponders in my ear.

I looked at the man as he sat there crying and on the verge of passing out… and I wanted him to feel more pain. “Mom, the nails please.” Vergil laughed aloud and gripped ahold of the mans bleeding footless stump and flipped him over like he was flipping a table. The man hit the floor face first as ‘Narcissistic Cannibals’ from Korn started playing as mom plopped a box of six inch nails on the floor and cut the zip ties on his hands and arms.

“Please… please stop, i…I… I’ll tell you anything you-” I punched him in the back of his broken knee and made him scream. Vergil smirked and got up and pulled the man by his black vest and pulled him to where he was sitting on his knees, crying and screaming the entire time.

“We aren’t exactly in the mood for talking.” Vergil says with a bored smirk, then his eyes change and Devil comes out.

“We are more for the idea of making you all scream.” He mocked with a growl. “Kitten,” Oh you have GOT to be shitting me. “let’s force this human to kneel, permanently.”

“Bite me Spike.” I threw back at him as I grabbed the hammer and got to my feet. Devil growled out of annoyance, but instead of any of it escalating, Nelo came out and looked at me with his ghost of a smile. Could feel him asking what Devil demanded, and I could feel the please as well..  “Now that’s more like it.”

“Nothing like working out your relationship issues over torturing rapists.” Garoukin remarks as she opens the box of nails and puts one over the back of the mans right hand. “Now sweetie, make sure you hit the nail and not my hand, I’d like my claws in place and not broken.”

I snort and put the head of the hammer on the head of the nail. “Wow, that’s probably the girliest thing I’ve ever heard you say.” She smacked me on the back of my head lightly at that one. I looked into the eyes of the men behind us and smiled at them. “Now remember, you’re all next.” And then I brought the hammer down onto the nail and drove it into the man’s hand. He screamed and the fingers twitched about as blood started to pool under the hand.

“Turn the other hand over before you nail it into the ground.” Vergil said. I looked up at him and cocked a brow. What the hell did he want to do? “I have something else to show you.”

“In that case.” Mom grabbed the hammer and in one swift movement had twisted the other hand around and nailed it into the floor with ease. “Get to it.” More and more blood, but less screaming now. Just crying, crying out of pain and humiliation. “How does it feel?” Mom whispers into his ear as Vergil lets him go and grabs the wire. “To be in the place of your victims?”

“BASTARDS!” One of the men screams over the music.

“WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT?!” Another yells venomously.

I picked up the hammer and threw it at the last one, it hit him in the chest and made him yell in pain. “We’re all fuckin’ hypocritical bastards, anyone with a mind. It’s hypocritical of someone like me to impose my morals onto anyone else, but I just have a thing against slavery and rape.” I shrugged and put my foot on the man’s broken leg and pushed down slightly. “Mostly though, this is just good old fashion payback and revenge.” The man screamed as I started grinding my foot into the broken joint.

“And information.” Garoukin says boredly as Vergil kneels down and motions me to come to him. “But that comes later. Cause, I have a feeling your little macho man friend here will tell us everything we need to know real quick when we decide to take a break. Then, then the real fun begins.” She said with a shark toothed grin and snapped at his face, making him shout.

“Have you heard of Lingchi?” he asks as he pulls me down to where I’m kneeling in between his arms as he lingers over me and hands me a nail. Garoukin barks in laughter and I shake my head no. I could practically feel him smile as he puts the wire at the mans elbow on the overturned arm. “It’s translated to Slow Slicing and often misinterpreted for what actually happens. An accused person would be tied to a post and had a few pieces of flesh stripped away before being killed, from some accounts that I’ve read, the victims were given opium for the pain. There seemed to be a spiritual belief that they wouldn’t be _whole_ when they passed. Now, we are going to put a little spin on this practice.” And with that he pulled the wire back and downward and the skin seemed to curl backwards in a bloody spray that I inhaled.

Screaming that matched the song, ‘Dance of the Manatee’s’ by Fair to Midland. Loud, ringing, painful, fear filled. He knew what was happening to him, he knew exactly why this was happening to him, and this just made it all the sweeter. The skin still stuck to the arm, kinda like an uncooked piece of meat right before you put it on the grill. Vergil picked it up and waved it in front of his eyes and smiled before throwing it behind the man, it hit the floor with a wet splat. He gently grasped my hand as I stared at the exposed radius and ulna, glistening in a pinkish and white kaleidoscope. Some light red/pink liquid seemed to seep out of the bones and a somewhat flat and arid sponge like patter was exposed slightly. A leveled out area that must have been cut off when the wire cut through the flesh and bone.

Vergil moved my hand over the bone and pushed it down to where the tip of the nail touched the bone. I was breathing in raggedly through my mouth and tasting all the blood and fear as a fresh pool of piss started to show under the man’s damaged knee and dripping through his pants. “Scum, that is what he is, so why not label him for exactly that.” He pulled my hand about while pressing down into the bone, and that’s when the man started to vomit again onto the floor in front of us, begging for us to stop. Vergil moved the nail again in one continuous pattern and finished it, it looked like an S, small as it was, it was an S. he moved the nail down underneath the S and punctured the bone again, but it went too far in and cracked it. “Damn, we will have to start over.” Vergil said, his voice layered with mock disappointment.  

My hand was shaking uncontrollably as Vergil moved it to the radius. When he pushed it down, my hand twitched unconsciously and drove the nail into the radius harder than Vergil had desired it to, and it punctured through the bone completely and cracked. I drowned out the noise of the man’s crying as I stared in amazement at the nail. Bones were dense and harder than hell to break, yet his were weak and practically cardboard underneath my hands. “Amazing how easily they crumble with just a little bit of our strength.” Devil said into my ear as he grasped my hand and pulled the nail out. “I guide your hand and provide the strength, you learn something new while getting your revenge.”

“Yeah, and I get a good breakfast.” Mom said boredly. What? I look up and found her mouth stained with blood and the slice of meat Vergil had peeled off with the wire was in her hand. A large chunk was missing and she was moving her jaw about chewing. I tasted blood and something thick and chewy in my mouth through her and felt like throwing up. I gagged and put my hand up to my mouth. She swallowed and gave me a ‘what are you looking at’ look. “What’s your problem, you used to love this when you were a baby.”

I felt the blood drain from my face and I stared up at her in shock. “W…what?” my throat was getting more and more uncomfortable and my stomach felt like turning over.

She shrugged and took another bite. “You were maturing in some ways faster than others, voracious appetite and your teeth came in within a few months of me finding you. Milk didn’t seem to be that good of a filler, so I substituted it with meat bits. We were in a battleground one time and you hadn’t eaten for a day and there weren’t any animals around, but plenty of dead-” I threw up then and there, cutting her off.

Oh god, what? WHAT?! I’d eaten PEOPLE?! I threw up again and tried to back away from Vergil, from mom, from the bastard impaled into the ground. Disgusting, disgusting, horrible… good, the smell, good. Blood, meat, weak and fearful. “How… how could you?” I asked her breathlessly as I rolled out of Devil’s grasp and towards the wall next to another man that was tied up.

“Simple, a knife and a small-”

“THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEAN AND YOU KNOW IT!” I screamed at her. Monster, monster, little bastard monster. “I’m not a demon, I’m… I… I wasn’t-” I couldn’t say anything, I couldn’t grasp the idea. Monster, Monster. Bloody little monster, kill your family, kill your friends. Green Day’s Letterbomb started playing, “Nobody wants you, everyone left you, they’re all out without you, having fun.” Fun, fun? This isn’t supposed to be fun, killing people, torturing them. EATING THEM! This wasn’t fun!

“And here I was beginning to think you weren’t weak.” Devil remarked spitefully as he stood up. “But looks like I was wrong. I thought you’d be at least worth the actual emotion or time, guess you are just some little weakling that needs to be put in their place.” Mom stayed silent as Devil stepped forward and that ever increasing presence of will started to spread outward. Fear, compliance, bend your head, show your neck. Show you’re weaker than him.

I couldn’t move, I wouldn’t move. So the guy next to me did it for me. When did he cut his zip ties? How? He put a matte black knife against my throat as he stood up. Oh, so that’s how. His zip ties fell to the floor, the backs cut but the fronts perfectly fine. “You fucking freaks!” he hissed at them as he pushed the knife further into my neck. I could feel it on the scale like skin, not an exact presence, but a numb outline. “You just think you’re all so fucking powerful, so smart, so strong.” He sneered. “But your nothing but self-righteous bastards, the lot of you. But your just like every other insignificant little bitch and whore out there, weak. You two can’t seem to function without this little bastard, and you you little freak, you can’t seem to accept that you are what you are. A weak, pathetic little fucking monster that would rather bitch and moan. So why don’t you two just cut my friends free and we can all see how mu-” I remembered that I had the nail still in my hand, so I cut his rant off by stabbing him in the side with it, right below his militaristic style vest.

I glared at Devil and mom as they stared on in enraged shock and bemusement. “I’m, NOT, WEAK!” I shouted at them as a tear escaped. Backing into the man and stabbing him again, the knife moved inward at an angle that I was able to duck under. I turned around and stabbed him three more times into the side as he slide down the wall bleeding. I snarled as another tear slid down as I kept stabbing the nail into him through his vest. “I’m not weak, I’m not weak.” I growled and was about to stab him again, but I stopped as a spray of blood hit me in the face. I stepped up and shakily started panting as I looked down at him. Still alive, shallow wounds that looked worse for wear. Blood, blood, more blood. Surprise, fear, denial, he tasted of them all. “I’m not a monster.” I whispered as I rocked on my heels. “I’m not a monster, I’m not them, I’m a demon but I’m not them, I’m not him. I’m not Conner.” I whispered hoarsely.

“Is that what you are afraid of?” Devil asks carefully as he steps closer to me. I look at him and shake my head yes. I was afraid of turning into Conner, he was turned into a demon, so was I. He had killed and tortured without remorse, so do and did I. He had turned into a monster that preyed on those weaker than him, a true demon. “Do you need a reason to make you feel better? That you aren’t  some little monster like the little bastard that tried to kill you and made you watch while he tortured others? Killing is killing, those that hurt you deserve to hurt worse than you. Nothing more simple than that, killing is an art that’s been degraded to reasons so society can hold and place blame” I didn’t need one, but I did. I wanted to kill them for what they did, but I didn’t. Humanity, annoying and hypocritical. If the Hippocratic oath meant what it sounded like, I would take it and swear by it. “They are monsters of men, something demons can attest to.” Devil said sternly as he took a step closer.

Vergil’s blue eyes formed and he put a hand on my shoulder. “They tried to rape you, us. They achieved that feat with others before us, we both know that. You aren’t like Conner, you are not that kind of monster.” He leaned in and was only a mere fraction of an inch away from my face. “But you are a monster Adrian, just like me, just like my brother, Nero, Trish, and of course your mother. Just because a past event may haunt you doesn’t mean that you are the monster others aspire to be while following similar paths.” He smirked at that and hugged me and kicked the bastard behind me. “After all, look at me. Killer and murderer without any sense of remorse, here I am though.”

“Don’t forget to chalk up liar, manipulator, sneaky bastard extraordinaire.” Garoukin remarked wryly. I did a choked laughter at that one and pushed away from Vergil. “I’m sorry about telling you that, but I seriously thought you’d be okay with it.” She still had the meat in her hand, she looked at it and grimaced as she threw it at the wall behind her, it stuck to it with a splat.

“There’s lots of stuff you need to tell me mom, but that’s just… just… SCREW IT!” I screamed as I marched over to my ipad and wiped the blood on my hand onto my shorts. Unlocking the screen I went back to the song menu and went to Halestorm and pressed play on the right song. A Familiar Taste of Poison came on and I pulled the drain cleaner, rubber hose and a bottle of vinegar out of the canvas bag.

“Adrian, I really-” I threw the nail at her and it bounced off her shoulder weakly and made a tink-tink noise on the floor. “Really?” she asks with a cocked eyebrow.

“Just shut up Mom, just shut up. Past is past, all that bullshit cliché. Just remember the next time you eat something until we become that ‘mated pair’ bullshit, which by the way you need to explain a whole lot better since you haven’t bothered at all, that we’re connected. And eating something l-” I gagged at the memory of smooth flesh and saw blood and Scar face and chocked down the rising vomit. “Just… just no, no more eating humans till we’re separated.”

She sighed and picked up the nail and looked at it boredly. “Fine, spoilsport.”

“Narcissistic Cannibal.” I threw back.

“Really? Throwing Korn at me?” she said and flicked the nail at me, it embedded in the floor near my foot. I picked it up while sticking my tongue at her and stuck it in my arm sling. “Fine, now then, onto the climax of our act.” She says with a flourish.

I smirked and pressed pause on my ipad at them. “Alright then, Vergil, do you think you can make it to where our guest is giving us his undivided attention.”

“Gladly.” He said with a wide smirk as he fisted the man’s hair and pulled him up to where he looked at us with slightly glazed over eyes. He backhanded him in the face and the glazed over look went away, instead he saw my smiling face and he pissed himself over again.

“So, do what do you know about ph levels?” I ask him as grab the hose and drain cleaner and walk closer to him. He didn’t answer at all, instead he was trying to worm away from me and out of Vergil’s grip. “Well, I’ll tell you. The ph scale goes from 1 to 14, one being the most acidic and fourteen being the most basic. Both can harm you in extremely painful ways, and both have adverse side affects to the human body. But mixed together, phew, some of the worst chemical reactions you can think of. Now, the human body is actually naturally acidic 5 to 7 if I remember correctly.”

“Seven point four for a average healthy human being.” Vergil corrects.

“So we’re neutral?”

He shrugs. “It is different in some regions of the body, but blood acts as a buffer to make sure it does not go too acidic or basic.”

I did the ‘oh I see’ nod and smiled back at the man. “But you see, liquid drain cleaner is a _very_ strong base, usually a fourteen or more, some even go beyond the ph scale. Sodium hydroxide at it’s finest of lethality when commercially available. Caustic as hell, like an alkaline.” I set the drain cleaner down on the floor and smiled as I started to unravel the hose, only about the diameter of a dime, clear rubber that was flexible in the thick water hose manner. “You know how it says on the back of bleach that in case of ingestion, call that hotline for help? Well, it’s for a good reason. Vergil, think you can help out?”

He looked at the hose with a questionable glance and shook his head. “I do not believe the hose will work, it would be easier to just… better yet, Garoukin grab the bottle, Adrian hold his nose.” I shrugged and dropped the hose and did what he said, pinching his nose roughly. Mom picked up the bottle and unscrewed the lid, and without a warning Vergil punched the man in his gut. Mom went to work the moment his mouth opened and grasped his jaw and began to pour.

“One one thousand, two one thousand, three one thousand, four one thousand. STOP!” I called out, she did it without hesitation and let go of his mouth. He gurgled out drain cleaner, a clear liquid that mixed with the leftover vomit and left sores in his mouth. A lot dribbled down his chin and onto the floor, but plenty went down his throat. “Drain cleaner mixed within the human body at such a high concentration is a very bad reaction. Internal burns, severe pain, a whole lot more than what we dealt to you before. I bet you’re feeling it now.” he started gasping and gurgling. “It’ll burn holes in your stomach, reacting with the acid inside it and also letting it leak out. It’s going to liquefy your internal organs, and with the amount you just ingested, well, I’d give you a safe zone of six minutes.”

Bullshit, pure and utter bullshit. The drain cleaner has probably done it’s damage and can’t be reversed, but he didn’t know that, I think. He looked up at me in fear and gaped like a fish. “Yes, there’s a safe zone to get your body back to the normal seven neutral level.” Mom appeared next to me and handed me the bottle of vinegar. “Now see this, this is vinegar and it is a neutral, pure seven.” Actually I think it wavered about, but eh, who gives a damn. “If I pour this down your throat now, it’ll reverse the drain cleaners damage and save you. You now have five minutes, get to talking.” And he did.

Their employers were simply known as the Obsidian Club, and they were your usually clichéd exclusive illegal club that catered to the wealthy who wanted a real edge. Procuring drugs or people for their use and assassinating those who got in the way of their customers and employers was there game. At first, I was in the latter area, but then I got upgraded, yay me. Apparently the Devil May Cry hunters are very popular in a lot of circles, for the wrong reasons. Some of the clubs clients had a serious hard on for the idea of sleeping with a Dante or Trish, albeit against their wills. We need to check up on Patty and Cassie, too good of a chance they could be in trouble. Initiations are standard for their victims, get them introduced to their new lifestyles, break their wills and what not. I don’t care, cause everyone in that club is going to die, the clients and employers that is. He didn’t give us an address, for they only dropped them off at a warehouse and said someone met them there usually and picked up the goods. The goods, that was supposed to be us.

“Please,” he coughed up blood onto the floor and looked at me pleadingly. “the…the vinegar, please. You promised.”

Vergil and Garoukin were laughing aloud at that one. I kneeled down in front of him and pulled out the nail. “One, it’s far too late, I lied about the safe zone of time. Two, I never promised you jack shit.” and with that, I stabbed him in his stomach through his vest about four times. Vergil gripped his head and pushed it down so he could see as a stream of foamy pinkish red liquid started to strain outward. He was coughing, gurgling and pleading to god as I got up and walked to one of he astonished and horrified mercenaries and picked up muck. I went back to him and gave mom the dish and she nodded that she understood. “You know what guys,” I said looking back at all the mercenaries, the one who pulled out a knife was pinned to the wall by a summon sword through his arm. “it’s a dog eat dog world, and you guys messed with a fucking hell hound.” Mom laughed and pulled the lid off and placed it onto the stomach of the bleeding bastard as I raced to my ipad and started playing Halestorm again at maximum volume.

Muck disappeared into the man’s stomach, and by the screams and noises coming from him, it sounded as if the blue muck was eating his way through his body. Mom cracked her knuckles and Vergil growled deeply as Devil appeared in his left eye. I only smiled as the mercenaries all looked at us with horrified pleading looks. I did something I haven’t done in a long while. I sang the lyrics to the song and danced in the raining blood and sounds of pain and anguish.

“I breathe you in again just to feel you

Underneath my skin, holding on to

The sweet escape is always laced with a familiar taste of poison”

Lullabies, the sound of screams and the music of betrayal, all a lullaby that someone has sung to me since I was born. All of those lullabies sung by the monsters with faces of angels.

**Alurcardsmaster: *pulls out soap box* *clears throat* I would like to thank all of these following reviewers formally.**

**Saraneko, thank you for your words throughout every chapter.**

**Sarkura, thanks for giving me the first review of on your true opinion on some of the more violent contents for my story.**

**OwlNinja, thanks again for all the reviews you’ve posted and how you encouraged the how Nero and Dante got together story, it’s started, but I don’t know how long it’ll be to get it up. I’ll work on it, promise.**

**Darkis Shadow, thanks for the fact saying if it’s this far in why not. Oh, and to your earlier comment, don’t worry, I’ll think of something.**

**Dante: how long is this going to take?**

***author smacks him in head* QUEIT!**

**Viviangel, I have to say your review was for a previous chapter a ways away, but I’m thrilled to hear that you enjoy the story enough to actually go through all those document conversions. I’m sorry I’ve made a few personality traits that may be a little annoying, I’ll try working on them. I hope your coworkers don’t think you’re too crazy.**

**Random Person 94, you know I have to thank you for giving me the kick in the ass to actually write the smut chapter. Your comment from chapter 22 just kinda smacked me upside the head, but I do say I’m happy this story line isn’t totally cliché or predictable.**

**Ceava Rose, sorry for the late reply, but this is in response to your review of the smut chapter, sorry if it required a blood transfusion. I’ll try paying for it and the box of tissues.**

**Gamefreak3, I CONTINUED IT! thanks for the talent comment, I just like to think I can write well enough for people to enjoy.**

**JakDaxPeaceMaker, I’m glad that this isn’t so crappy or dark. Btw read the story you recommended, or started to. You hit the nail on the head. I hope that some of this story isn’t too ridiculous in the bad kind of way. I’m trying to make this not so… cruddy? When I started this, I thought I had written a male Mary Sue and I was kicking myself seven ways to Sunday, so I hope this isn’t too bad.**

**Yurei Hanatsuki, thanks for your reviews, I’ve enjoyed all your opinions. Sorry I kinda ignored it though, *bows in apology*. But I think this will work fine.**

**Adrian: Oh for the love of god, how many more are there? *Gets smacked upside the head* *punches author***

**Alucardismaster: *Holding bloody nose* Alright then, let me continue.**

**Diablo, I couldn’t help but laugh at your comment. “If people don’t want to read torture and smut they shouldn’t be here”, I literally fell on the floor laughing, no joke. I’m glad you like all that I’ve written, and thanks for reviewing.**

**And finally I want to introduce ILove2HearULaugh, my new beta. Unfortunately she couldn’t help out much with this chapter do to certain issues, but I still would like to introduce her, I’ll let her write her own introduction next chapter. She’s also the one who gave me the blue muck idea, so thank her if you found it funny.**

**Cassie: Hallelujah it’s over with!**

**Alucardismaster: NOT YET IT ISN’T!**

***Cassie and Adrian* SHIT!**

**Nero: THIS IS TAKING TO DAMN LONG!**

**Alucardismaster: GO FUCK DANTE! *gets shot* FUCK THAT HURT!**

**Vergil: you were taking too long. The next chapter will be up soon, remember that our story is posted on Archiveofourown.org as well as Wattpad.com in case the worse comes to light.**

**Alucardismaster: And I’ll try for smut, but I don’t see it happening in the next chapter. Mostly it’ll be *sighs* angst and fluff. Though I have thought about a little bit of… I guess dirty talk? But I have to figure out a way to where Vergil or Devil don’t sound like a pedo. *shrugs* it’ll work its way out in the end.**

**Adrian: Alright, now then, leave a review, favorite and fan.**

**Alucardismaster: Oh, and to bornpuppetdiedcrying, thanks for everything you helped me out with, you’re a great friend and totally awesome.**

Thanks to everyone who responded, you guys are the best.


	27. Bugs

**Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry, just my oc’s.**

**Authors note: Sorry for the long wait, note at the very bottom.**

**Recap: Lullabies, the sound of screams and the music of betrayal, all a lullaby that someone has sung to me since I was born. All of those lullabies sung by the monsters with faces of angels.**

The fire Nelo wielded made all that he desired turn to ash, ash to dust, and the dust drifted away into the air to where you could never see it again. The bodies and the blood just seemed to erode away as the blue flames licked at them. Pillars of sand, pillars of salt. Oh wait, I think I butchered that phrase or adage. A fun fact about the flames, they tickle like mad. I couldn’t help but giggle as they crawled up my legs. Nelo did his ghost of a smirk as Mom only rolled her eyes in a good manner. I spun around and laughed as the flames crept higher and higher up my body.

The blue Muck monster fuzz screamed in agony. Have you ever seen Alien? You know the scene where one of the babies pops out of the guys chest? That’s what Muck looks like right now. The flames licked away at its body, the tendrils of fire buried into the corpse and seemed to rake it apart with claws. Dante’s room was a variable battlefield of blood, guts and echoes of screams. Not sure how everyone downstairs handled the noise, lord knows they could have heard it through the music. “Goodbye Earl…”  was what The Dixie Chicks sang in a good ole southern twang over the sound bar.

“How on earth did this song get on your playlist?” Mom asks as she starts flicking off bits of bad guy from her fingers.

I shrugged. “I pick songs I like, not whole albums.” She rolled her eyes and rotates her shoulders.

“Yeah, well turn it off, music times over and done with.”

“Excuse me for liking more than just pop and metal.” I grumble as I hit pause on my ipad. The plastic bag over the ipad had burned away along with the blood that had splattered it, the sound bar was perfectly fine though. A lick of flame went up my back and I jumped up as a flurry of hushed laughter tried to escape. I could practically hear Nelo laughing behind that ghost smile. I turned around to glare at him and found the entire room void of flames and anything that would merit a second glance from a homicide detective. Monk would probably sleep in this room, as long as he supplied his own furniture.

“So this means we’re done?” Nelo nodded and Vergil came back to surface.

“Indeed, though we probably have to put Dante’s bed back in here.” He visibly suppressed a shudder at the thought. I only smirked at his discomfort and flashed my arm sling.

“Yeah, that sucks… bye!” The door was open and I was on the stairs in no time. When I hit the last few stairs I saw Dante walking away from the open door way and an insanely stupid, yet fun idea came to mind. I launched myself off the last couple of stairs and latched onto his back. My working left arm went around his neck as my short-ass legs went underneath his arms. “GIDDY UP!” I cackled madly as he pitched forward at the imbalance.

“WHAT THE HELL?!” he yelled loudly as he leaned back and attempted to grab me. “GET OFF!”

“NEVA!!!!” I pronounced loudly into his ear, making him flinch. I attempted to hook my ankles together to give me better support, but Dante’s got a well defined chest. Bully for him and kudos to Nero.

“Hey, get off my horse.” Nero exclaimed in well mannered annoyance. Dante glowered at him and tried to pry my arm off his neck.

“I’m not the fucking horse, I’m the cowboy.” He exclaimed proudly as he puffed up his chest, making my feet slip slightly.

“You realize the cowboy rides the horse.” Lucia said calmly as she shined her Klyamoor. Dante’s bravado slipped up and his puffed up chest deflated slightly as Nero and Lady burst out laughing. My feet slipped away from their moorings completely and I was left hanging by Dante’s neck. He reached back and grasped my ankle and pulled sideways.

“GUH!” I exclaimed as I was turned upside down and held a few feet above the ground. Dante raised me up higher to where we were face to face-- or is it eye level? “Hullo handsome.” I said with a wide smile.

“Hello kitty cat.” He said with a wicked grin, and then shook my slightly.

“GAH!” I exclaimed as the world shook and my shirt seemed to slide down over my head. “Watch it, my arm’s broken!” And it echoed my protest in a silent wave of pain that only I could hear. He stopped for a second, smiled evilly, and then did a quick shake of his wrist that made my brain hurt. When he stopped I glared at him. “You are an evil, evil man.”

“Thank you, but the evil one after your attention is upstairs.” He replied with a grin, then in all seriousness his eyes darkened. “So, guess this means it’s over and done with?”

My silence was enough for him. “Are they…” Nero started to say. I swiveled my head to look at him and saw the little hint of disbelief in his face.

“Dead? Yeah, they are.” The look he gave me was confusion. “What? I got something on my stomach?” I looked up to see my pasty stomach and saw a slightly discolored hole bigger than a half dollar above my belly button. “I mean, besides the center target spot.”

“Nothing.” he said with a roll of the eyes. Okay then…

“So who are we dealing with?” Lady asks as she sinks an eight ball into the corner pocket. Wait a sec, where’s Trish?

“Where is the fair blonde maiden?” I asked in a horrible rendition of a medieval knight’s speech. Nero and Dante grimaced and the latter of the two shook his wrist again. “GYAH! Stop it!” I whined as I tried to kick him in the chin with my free foot, useless, utterly useless.

“She went out to check on Cassie and Patty.” Lucia replied as she attempted to wipe away some miniscule smudge. “Cassie is fine, though irrationally angered at something or another. Patty on the other hand had visitors during the night.” I couldn’t help but show my fear at the possibility that something bad happened to the semi-ditzy blonde. “She is fine, you seem to forget that she works here and is the descendent of a magic user.” Lucia said calmly with a small smirk as I sigh in relief.

Dante only snorted. “If you think she hasn’t learned anything over these years, you’d be sore the next morning. Warranted that her barriers didn’t vaporize any idiot that attempted to attack her.” I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and found Mom and Vergil looking at everyone in a calm, albeit minutely disturbed manner. “Did you clean up after yourselves?”

Mom rolled her eyes and came forward. “As if you could tell, that shitty mattress of yours oozes dirt and grime. The minute we set it back down in there, entire room was engulfed in dirt.” She then put her hands on her hips and leaned over to look at me. “How’s it hanging?” I stuck my tongue out at her. “That well huh?” she smirked. Next thing I know, she’s grabbing my other ankle and throwing me over her shoulder.

“OWWWW!” I yelled as Dante let me go and my leg stretched. “CHILD ABUSE!” Vergil looked at me with a mildly amused grin.

“Pssht, please, I did this to you all the time when you where a baby.” Was her reply as she started for the couch. I could of sworn I heard her mumble ‘little masochist’ under her breath. Okay, now that’s just mean. “Where’s blondie?”

“Shopping.” Was Dante’s reply as he sat on his desk. “What did our humble guest say?”

“A club called Obsidian, catering to rich pricks who can’t get it up an honest way.” Garoukin responded as she turned around swiftly at the couch and started to sit down.

“WOAH WOAH WOAH!” I exclaim and punctuate each word with a smack at her back. “You ARE NOT sitting on me!” Nero snickered at that one, I blew raspberry in response. Mom chuckled as she dropped me on the couch, face first, and then actually plopped down on my lower back. “GACK!” I could tell she wasn’t using her full weight, but still, she’s heavy. “VEEERRRGGGIIILLLL!” I called out as if I was dying, reaching for him. His response was to roll his eyes, march over and try to yank my arm out of its socket. “Love… it is so… painful.” I say dramatically in a William Shatner like monotone.

“You want painful?” Mom asks with a smug grin, next thing I know she leans back and lies down on top of me.

“Guh.” Was my response as she put her elbow on my good arm and crossed her legs over mine. Okay, now it was hard to breath.

“I WUV YOU!” Mom says in a cringe worthy creepy voice as she rubs her nose in my hair. I hear multiple people gag or snort in laughter.

“Slowly… dying… life force … fading… tell my family… I hate them.” I say and then melodramatically slam my head onto the couch, which is painful since I really can’t breathe.

Mom sighs and pulls herself off of me. “Geez, I see how it is.”

“You know surprisingly he can act better than most of the Syfy movie actors.” Nero says boredly.

Lady snorted. “My left foot can act better than those assholes. Now quit getting sidetracked and cough it up.” I let myself sit up and Vergil sits down next to me.

“They were under orders to obtain us for their clients who requested us.” Vergil informed her in a serious yet bored manner. “Apparently, we are quite popular among people in the manner of being playthings.” He chuckled in disdain at the thought and I’m pretty sure I saw flashes of what he’d do to those people if he got his hands on them.

“Meaning?” Lady asked impatiently as she tapped her foot.

“Meaning people wished to strip away all meaning of humanity and morality from us and turn us into personal toys of pleasure and pain just for those who are willing to pay for it.” Vergil waxed poetically.

Mom rolled her eyes and snorted. “Humanity and Morality… now that’s just funny coming from you.” Dante and Nero snorted at the thought as well.

“Anyway, the guy said that each team were given a target or targets and supposed to initiate them into their future lifestyle.” I continued on with Vergil’s poetic way of saying they wanted to turn us into prostitutes. “By that I mean they just-”

“Kid, uh…” Dante pointed at his face and that is when I felt a little bit of a blush. “Prudes a prude kid, but we get the picture.” Now that made me just blush more. How the hell could I be embarrassed by just saying the truth about something? My response was to just look down and swing my legs in different timed circles. Something clanged and when I looked up Lucia was holding a pair of rusted and old shackles. Mom growled in a feral manner at the chains and attempted to push me as far as way from the chains as possible. She didn’t have to cause I was trying to crawl up and over the couch and bury into the wall.

“Jesus Christ, what the hell can these things do?” Lady asks as she takes it away from Lucia, who was holding it by pinching her fingers on the outside of a link. Vergil remained silent, didn’t even seem to glare at it, oh wait, red eyes. Devil is in the house, what what!

“Either destroy those now, or I will, you along with them as well.” Was his response to Lady’s question. I shivered at the sudden air of danger and pure malice. Lady took that as a challenge and started swinging the chains in a wide circle as she pulled a gun out.

“You sure you wanna say that again?” She asks as she takes a step forward. Dante steps forward and grabs ahold of the chain, it wraps around his arm and he drops to the floor. “Shit.” Was Lady’s exclamation as she shot the chain. It separated and Dante jumped away from it at a human slow pace.

Devil smirked and I shivered as I climbed off the top of the couch. “Happy now?” I ask her bitterly.

“What the fuck… was that.” Dante asks as he shakes away the feeling of humanity in his arm.

“They’re called Atlas Chains.” Garoukin said solemnly as she glares at the rusted broken metal, and in a flash she had Annie out and fired countless rounds at the chains. Each one peppered the chains, but did nothing to it. “Demonic rounds, hell anything demonic really, are useless against these chains. The only real way to destroy them, is to use something akin to a sledgehammer you haven’t touched before.” She continued to glare at the chains as everyone else looked at her. “What I want to know is, where the fuck did they find these, cause I am damn sure I destroyed all of them.” Her face contorted in a snarl and she’s up on her feet and bringing her foot down upon the rusted metal of the cuffs. It shatters into millions of pieces and a wave of something stifling inks out from the metal.

“You say you thought you destroyed them all?” Devil asks darkly. The way he said it made it seem like she’s responsible for kicking puppies and skinning kittens alive, what the hells his problem? Garoukin only stared down at the cuffs and stomped on the next cuff.

“The man who originally made these shackles thought he could rule his kingdom through the power of demons. A very obscenely gifted alchemist that was able to create something grafted from the remnants of angelic weapons. His twist on it was that any living thing with demonic power would feel human, no, even less than humans. You feel as if the weight of the world was squashing you, pinning you down.”

“Atlas.” Lucia said absently as she stared at mom. The last cuff snapped and crumbled into pieces underneath the onslaught of her foot.

“Exactly.” Was her only reply.

“Wait,” Lady interjected. “if you basically loose all your powers, then how the hell did you two get out of them?” She throws at Vergil and I. Devil snorted in replacement for Vergil’s smart remark, and my response was to unzip his vest. Devil merely smirked as if he was answering some sort of question or proving a fact as I showed his bare chest.

Liberacion was imbedded partially in his chest, near his collar bone. The pale skin of his chest seemingly attached to the metal bat pendant in a manner like how roots of a tree embed itself into the ground. The tree allusion is probably the best one, cause a tree can grow around or on anything. “Vergil took her away when he went to the bathroom, making a detour through Dante’s bedroom.” Speak of the blue eyed devil, and here he comes.

“I don’t regret my decision.” Was all he said with a Gaelic shrug.

“Even though you broke your boy toys arm?” Lady jibbed. Red alert, red alert! Devil has been seen off the starboard bow! “Is the whole eye color change due to that as well?” Guess where she’s pointing?

“It is.” Mom replied with a roll of her eyes. “Has something to do with her residual powers still lying inside the weapon. So the emotional and mental manipulation can still be used. The red eyes belong to Vergil’s Inner demon, gold means Nelo Angelo.”

A blatant silence was the answer to her statement. “Oh you have got to be shitting me.” Dante said in annoyance in more than disbelief. Our collective answer was nodding our three heads in confirmation. “Well… shit.”

“So wait a second, are you telling me Vergil has split personalities?” Nero asks trying to figure out what all we’ve said.

“Duh.” Was my response, Devil smirked and ruffled my hair, I smacked his hand away. He growled but didn’t bother doing anything else. “And as long as that’s stuck in his chest, those other personalities are here to stay.” Everyone stared at the pendant and we all thought the same thing. I slide my hand up Vergil’s stomach slowly, Devil gave me a weird look. I looked him in the eyes and felt truly crappy about what I was about to do. “Sorry.” I grabbed ahold of Liberacion and yanked as hard as I could the moment Devil teleported away.

I was left sitting on the couch with Liberacion in hand, blood and skin hanging from the odd demonic metal. Something whispered into my mind, a small little wind that keep whispering something unintelligible. Uh oh. I threw it across the room as fast as I could, unfortunately the pendant became a real bat and started flying around, hissing and chittering. “Huh… how often does shit like this happen?”

“Oddly enough, not that often.” Lady remarked as she and mom both shot at the bat multiple times. It dropped onto the floor as it’s scythe form and we all watched, waiting for something else to happen.

“So then, whats the game plan for our friends who want our asses?” Dante asks as we continue to eye the weapon.

“They never call to confirm or deny capture, they just go to their drop off and wait.” Was all Vergil said as he limped in through the front door. His hand was on his chest and he glared at me slightly as blood wept through his fingers. “That was uncomfortable.” Was all he said as he walked towards the couch. He looked like he had the mother of all migraines.

“Sorry… is um… are-” he stops me in mid sentence by gracefully flopping down on the couch. Didn’t even know that was possible.

“No they are not gone.” Was his response as he glared at me out of the corner of his eye. “Nelo doesn’t really care, but I’m sure it’s obvious how the other feels.” He sighs and closes his eyes as he rubs the bridge of his nose. “And you only managed to delay another surfacing by taking away a steady power source. They will resurface at any point one of them has power or the will.” I leaned over on him and rested my chin on his shoulder.

“Sowwy.” Was all I could say doing the puppy dog pout. He raises his free hand and flicks my forehead. “Ow.” I said with my puppy dog pout still in place.

“So the drop off’s tonight?” Lucia asks as she wipes away at some invisible stain on her blades.

“No, tomorrow night is the date. At a warehouse about thirty minutes away from here.” Mom replied as she sat down on top of me.

“GAH!” was  my protest.

“Oh, excuse me.” She said as she bounced slightly and chuckled.

“MY SPLEEN! MY SPLEEN!” I cried as I clung to Vergil for support, he only stifled a groan as he pinched the bridge of his nose once again. Mom cackled madly and scooted over to my opposite side and I crawled into Vergil’s lap to get away from her. He growled slightly but pulled me closer to his chest with his free hand. “Am I the only one thinking that these guys are too sloppy for their jobs?”

Lady pulled out her phone and flicked through something, and then came forward and showed us the screen. In one continuous scroll was a picture of each and every survivor that they had captured from their hunting parties. Next to and underneath their pictures were descriptions. “I got their records sent to me. None of those pricks where in the military for more than an a few hours due to attitude and past records.” She pulled away the phone and started scrolling again. “Most worked as bouncers or bodyguards for clubs or small time celebs. Some I may note are more along the illegal or rich side, oil sheiks and the like. But none are truly professional enough.” She locked her phone and put it away and cocked a hip as she leaned against Dante’s desk with him leaning onto it as well.

“My guess is that this club hired these assholes thinking it’d be clean for them. Get a few groups of expendable, nameless criminals with mild… okay, BARE minimum of training. Load them up with guns and a set plan and let them go loose.” She shrugged and adjusted her sunglasses. “More than likely, these ‘clubbers’” she said with air quotes. “have real professionals working as their own personal guards. These guys that they hired have no connection what so ever, probably paid them in cash from the club’s membership fees or one of their members launders money. No paper trail, all word of mouth and set arrival times. No communication besides the drop off point. It’s impressive on how arrogant and somewhat well planned they are.”

Nero gave her a blank stare and shook his head as he got to his feet and pulled Red Queen out from its resting place behind his chair. “Whatever, I’m going to head out for my job now.”

“You must be joking.” Was Vergil’s response as he gave a flash of recognition towards the other hybrid. “After all that has happened, you’re still going to just waltz out without another glance towards who these people are?” Nero’s withering glare was answer enough. Vergil sighed and turned his piercing if not mildly hateful gaze towards his younger brother. “He’s perfect for you brother, shares almost the same ideas and logic.”

“Why thank you for the approval.” Dante replied sarcastically. “I seriously don’t know how we are related.” He jibbed half-heartedly.

“Neither do I.” was his brother’s response. Garoukin and I both snorted in laughter.

“Now that is a fresh pile of bullshit if I’ve ever heard it.” I said as I leaned further back into Vergil and looked up at him. His upside glare coming from his barely open eyes was mildly threatening “shut up or nothing special is going to come your way in the near future”. I shrugged. “What, It’s true. Especially after a lot of crap you said last night.” Oh crap, rewind, rewind. Abort, ABORT ABORT!

Everyone’s eyes and possibly ears waggled towards our direction as Vergil glared at me and my cheeks suddenly got hotter. “Now what is this about last night?” Lady asks, her voice oozing like honey.

I blew a raspberry at them as Nero smirked knowingly. “Well, looks like some people had fun last night.” He sang as he headed for the stairs. Vergil reached into his pocket and sent something flying at his head. Nero caught it after it bounced off his head and glared at it.

“We definitely won’t be needing that.” Vergil said as he opened his eyes fully. “The sentiments are… _appreciated,”_ he cringed saying the words. “but that is not necessary what so ever.” My face heated up even more when I realized it was the brown paper sack Nero had given me last night, it was rolled up into a cylinder.

“You carried that in your pocket?” I ask bewildered as I stared up at him in disbelief. “GROSS!” Nero shrugged and threw it at Dante, who had moved behind the desk. He caught it and threw it in a desk drawer and slammed it shut.

Vergil merely shrugged and leaned his head back onto the couch and closed his eyes. “So you guys had fun then?” Dante asks, a similar knowing smirk that was related to Nero’s.

I had to look down and grumble my answer. “Oh come on, you enjoyed it.” Mom said ribbing me with her elbow.

“Still a few things I want to take back.” I snapped back at her. Oops, arwooga, arwooga, prepare for evasive action! Vergil snapped his head back up to glare down at me. I smiled up sheepishly at him. “Well… only a few things.” I said even more sheepishly.

“What per say?” He growled back. Uh oh, DIVE DIVE DIVE! I shrunk further down into his lap and tried to act innocent, wasn’t working.

“Well, a few things I said… a few ways I acted, NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!” Wait a minute.. “Okay, a little to do with you, Mr. Let Me Take This Emotionally Manipulative Devil Arm and Wear it on my person!” I snapped back finally. For a moment, he seemed hurt, but then he shrugged and slid his head back to its resting spot on the couch.

“Valid argument, for once.” He grumbled. HEY!

Lady sighed impatiently and got up. “Alright, we don’t have time to hear you kiss and tell.”

“HEY!” i barked in protest. She waved me away as everyone else got up and got ready.

“We’ve all got jobs set up outside of town, including one for you.” She glared at me, but turned to mom next. “You willing to give up a few hours of borrowed life to earn some cash?” It wasn’t an actual question.

Mom looked at me, and then shrugged. Okay, now why is she giving up so easily? “I haven’t had some fun in a while, and you both seem to need a little time alone together.” NO WE DON’T! DON’T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH HIM! She patted me on the head and kissed my cheek. “Have fun sweetie, and remember, don’t be too easy.” She said with a smile.

Vergil and I both gave her a look. “I believe that line is far too unnecessary in this situation.” Vergil remarked sardonically. “I may enjoy your son, but there is a bit of an issue involving those lines of enjoyment.” He then motioned to all less than four feet of me. “I am not, nor will I ever be scum that preys upon children.” Good to know where those morals stands, he can kill children but he won’t sleep with them. Okay… why does that seem more morally acceptable? Oh, what the hell am I talking about, it’s acceptable to me so why should I care about everyone else caring?

“Why are you guys going up the stairs?” Mom asks.

“Cars are parked on the street in front of the building behind us.” Dante says as he steps foot up the stairs first. “Don’t want to exactly give away that we’re not captives be….” Why did he pause? And why the fuck is he looking at me? .... Oh. “Anyway, less chance of being seen.”

“Watch your step on the fire escape, it is a bit rusty.” Lucia quipped as they disappeared one by one up the stairs. I heard them move up into Dante’s room. “My, it is actually quite clean in here.” Lucia remarked, muffled of course. Vergil smirked and I snickered as we heard the window scrape open and then it shut a little bit later.

After a considerable time, five minutes, of silence and Vergil’s slow and steady breathing, I got anxious. “Soooo, what now?” I looked up at him, him down at me. The look basically said ‘What is it you want, you incorrigible worm?’

“What do you mean ‘What now?’? Would you be implying that I am in the mood to accommodate your boredom? That I have any idea other than lying here to rest and recover from yet another migraine inducing incident?” Well, at least someone’s back to their usual prissy self. I looked down at the floor and calmly kicked my feet back and forth, just barely coming close to Vergil’s shins before pulling back. After a few minutes of that, Vergil sighed in defeat and picked me up and displaced me on the other side of the couch and got up. “Fine, a few minutes if you are able to wait that long.” He didn’t sound all that prissy that time, more stuck up and somehow slightly amused.

“Okay~!” I said, mimicking the Little Rascals salute and tone of voice. He grimaced and disappeared upstairs and left me to swing my feet. I heard a door open and some very muffled rustling. I shrugged and jumped off the couch to my feet and raced to my official bed and grabbed a bottle of lemonade. I sat down on the platform above the lobby and swung my feet out over the edge and observed the entirety of the damage dealt to the shop. With my stunt that I had pulled yesterday, there where holes in the walls and ceilings that had a continuity line of cracks expanding and connecting all the holes together. Four major cleanly cut lines created an axis along the floor that was off center and spread up the walls, barely missing Dante’s desk as it passed by. Smaller, shorter cuts that didn’t have the depth similar to the major cuts decorated the walls at odd intervals.

The windows on the right side of the front doors where busted, one being from when they jumped out of them to fight me in the streets yesterday. The other was from the 50. Cal that had done it’s works on my stomach. Both windows were boarded up by black garbage bags duct taped around the sections of broken window panes. I looked around the walls and found random spurts of bullet holes, all focused on the area behind Dante’s desk with a few in the desk as well. The jukebox was oddly enough the only thing that suffered mild, if minor, damage. Even more odd, there was a giant scorch mark on the wood floors a few feet away from the door, with bits of embedded metal shrapnel stuck in the wooden slants.

“Huh, must be from the visitors.” I theorized as I took a big gulp of lemonade. Ahh, black cherry. Something flashed, a brief and subtle light coming from the corner , near Dante’s big ass desk. The light was puzzling, but then again there are bullet cases littered about on the floor and they caught the sunlight whenever they rolled by.

Vergil emerged from the open doorway leading upstairs and immediately looked up at me. “What are you doing up there?” The way he said it meant there was no deliberation on not answering.

I layed my chin on the metal bar that acted as the railing and hummed. “Trying to make heads or tails of this craptastic, utterly unbelievable life.” Vergil merely acknowledged that I had said something, I don’t think he even-

“If you are contemplating on how unrealistic our lives are as of late, even by usual standards that Dante, Trish, Lady or I myself hold. Then yes, I completely agree with your sentiments.” He set something down on the desk as I was left staring open mouthed at him. While he was busy pulling something out of a box and placing it on whatever he was placing it on, he continued talking to me, not even looking over his shoulder. “But then again, this life just seems to be nothing but aggravating. Well, what life isn’t?” He shrugged in a Dante like manner.

“You sounded like Dante for a second there.” I pointed out as I got to my feet and headed to the platform’s stairs. “And it’s been happening frequently if you haven’t noticed.” Vergil looked over his shoulder to glare at me.

“If you are done insulting me now, I have found our source of entertainment.” And with a style and flourish of his own, he turned and his coat swished. Sitting on the desk was a chessboard, a pure wooden chessboard that had seen it’s better days but none the less it was indeed a beautifully crafted masterpiece. Mahogany? Oak? It’s not marble, that’s the chess pieces, pure yet chipped solid black and white sculpted pieces of marble.

Chess, of course, why am I not surprised? Okay, I am actually surprised… surprised that Dante actually had a chess set in this place. Wait a second. “Something of your fathers?” A curt nod was my answer. Huh, I wonder if it’s got some hidden sort of power. I twisted my face up in a frown as I remember plenty of times getting annoyed as hell while fighting the chess pieces in DMC 3. “That thing doesn’t open up a sub dimension to where we end up playing a demonic version of Wizards Chess, does it?”

He merely cocked an eyebrow in question. “Wizard’s Chess?” Oh yeah, I don’t think… no he doesn’t know about Harry Potter.

I reached the floor and shrugged my broken arm’s shoulder, and cue mild pain. “It’s from a book series about wizards and everything else in between. Well, except for demons I think.” I pondered the thought as Vergil pulled a high back padded chair from around the coffee table and placed it in front of Dante’s desk. I shrugged and took another swig of lemonade. “Think of a… less intense version of the Dammed Chess Board world in the Nether World.”

He raised his head up to ponder the idea as he sat down in Dante’s chair and I pulled myself up into the one he pulled up for me. I sat cross legged and scooted the chair as close as possible to the big wooden block of furniture and leaned onto it. I had white, he had black. Figured he would have wanted to go first. “Sounds childish.”

“I’ll show you a clip from the movie, made it seem more fun for me.” I put down my bottle and picked up the white knight on the left and put it forward, up two spaces and one to the left. And that was how the game began.

One after another, pieces were moved forward and back, side to side. Taken away on the concept of doing this for doing that. I managed to take away his pieces first, somehow. And one by one, or one and then by two, pieces were taken on either side of the board. Black and white lines of pieces were formed on the sides of the chessboard. I don’t know why, but I was just becoming more and more frustrated, and it wasn’t on the principal of that I was losing the game fairly to someone who was better. I moved one piece that I knew was a bad decision that moment I took my hand away and saw all of possibly three ways for it to be taken. Only for Vergil to avert his attention to another piece on the opposite side and move it to where it did absolutely no good for him, but set it up to were I could take it for my own purposes.

He did that three times in all before I realized what was happening. He was letting me win, on purpose. I looked into his eyes as I placed my rook in the direct line of fire in front of his king and declared “Check”. He merely looked at the bored, grabbed ahold of his king and attempted to move it somewhere out of the crosshairs. Only for the first three attempts of moving it, the king was in direct lines of fire from my knight, bishop and a pawn. He finally sat it one miniscule square away and left his queen, which had the advantage of being pointed at least two of the offending pieces on my side that was threatening the king. I blinked and furrowed my brow at the thought of him actually losing on purpose and started to rack my brain on possibly ideas as to of why. And all that came back were plot devices from fanfiction to where it was how he manipulated the persons, mainly Nero, he was playing against into instigating something.

I picked up my bishop and prepared to move it in the direction to where it would put Vergil’s king in a direct check, and would allow me to move another pawn forward to entrap the king my next turn. But instead I moved my bishop back a total of three spaces, placing it in line of a remaining pawn that was stalemated with one of my own. Vergil’s eyebrow raised only a hair before he moved his king forward one square in a seamless action. I stuck out my tongue to play as if I was in deep thought and picked up the pawn near Vergil’s king and moved it forward one space, making it in danger of being checked. I didn’t say a word about the status of the game, just sat there and drank some of my untouched lemonade.

The corner of his mouth twitched as he fixed me a glance. “I believe you need to call check.” I did a double take on purpose and slapped my head after a few seconds of studying the board I had already seen. I’m stupid compared to Vergil, Dante as well if he wanted to. I only managed to be able to outsmart him, okay perplex him, by sheer randomness and stupidity as well as dumb luck. But I think even he knows that I am not that stupid. But I’m not sure if he suspects that I suspect his ploy, or that he knows that I know and will attempt to show me that I know that he knows and will still manage to play to his advantage by acting as if he has no idea, thus confirming that he knows I know yet still managing to not show he knows. I think I just pulled a Monty Python reasoning there, or is it Princess Bride reasoning? No wait, I believe that it is circular reasoning, but at those points its probably more of a pentagonal reasoning. Damn it! Keep your head in the game idiot.

“Sorry, Check.” Was all I said. His usual non-committal gaze told me nothing as he merely moved his queen down one space and into the possible path of my knight. I reached forward and picked up the pawn that was about to put him in checkmate, and simply moved it forward one space, not sideways, forward. Putting him out of check voluntarily, I could hear a sharp grinding noise and saw him sigh as he used his queen to take away my rook. After my move of putting my knight where his queen used to be, he used his stalemated pawn to take my bishop and I moved my pawn forward and asked for my queen back. He gave it over as his mouth started to frown downward and then he took the pawn that was my line of defense for my king.

“Check.” He declared softly, not revealing any of the emotions I was sure he was feeling. I smiled softly at him and put my rook behind his king.

“Check.” I said back at him, an arrogant smirk in place. He nodded, his frown now a grim line as he moved the queen back diagonally to the left one and took another pawn directly in front of my king.

“Check.” He said again as I saw that my king had a direct option was to go right. Instead of that doing that, I moved another pawn forward on the far corner and smiled. He frowned once more and moved his queen to where my king layed, and gently knocked it over on its side and placed his black queen there. It caught the passing sunlight and seemed to glow ethereally as it proudly displayed it’s victory. “Checkmate.” Was what he said as he sat back in his chair. My king rolled slightly and slowly crept up on the edge of the chessboard till it hit the top of Dante’s desk. I watched the king roll some more till it reached the lip of the desk and then fall off and land in my outstretched hand. I sat it down on the board, put my chin on the desk and stared at the king as it lined up side by side with Vergil’s face. “That was a decent game.” He said nonchalantly as he sighed.

I couldn’t help it, I started giggling, laughing and slamming my good hand into the desk. I put my face down on the desk and started laughing hysterically in short, manic sounding bursts. Finally in one large sweep of my arm, I sent the board and pieces flying, scattering across the room. Vergil sat there looking at me, hints of anger in his eyes as I got to my feet. “BULLSHIT!” I stared at him the eyes and I saw the anger and calculated emotions behind his eyes. “You didn’t even-, no, you did try, try to let me win. What the hell Vergil, what the fucking hell?”

He let out an exasperated sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. “I figured you would at least hopefully figure it out. That was purely frustrating, if you hadn’t of figured it out, I think I might hav-” I threw the lemonade bottle over his head and it crashed against the wall, nailing Agni and Rudra in one blow.

“I say, a perfect shot young sir, but-” a summon sword pierced the wall next to Agni and they both shut up.

Vergil glared at me and calmly got to his feet. “You wish to know why I proceeded through with that horrendous circus? It was because I attempted  to show some sense of pity towards our plight last night.” Some weird unknown emotion pass through his face as shock passed through my head.

Pity? Pity from Vergil, over last night. Over last… over… “I don’t believe it.” my hand clenched up in a fist and I started shaking, seething at his words. “You’re pitying me… I can’t believe…” a tear slid out. Great, just fucking great. Cry loser, go ahead and cry like the fucking wimp he thinks you are. I looked at him as more came and I only glared. “Why Vergil?” I stepped around the desk and started towards him. “Huh? Tell me? Why the pity? Cause of some fucked up sense that you should? Are you feeling sorry for someone who’s weak just because their attached to you by some stupid bond?” I was merely inches away when I stopped and looked up at him, him down at me. “Well fuck that.” A waterfall down my face, my cheeks burning in anger as I glared at him. “Fuck you Vergil.” I whispered and poked him in the chest with my finger. “Fuck. You. Fuck you, and your sense of pity. I don’t need it. Yours, Dante’s, everyone else’s.” I sniffed as everything else started coming out, all the unseen aspects that Hollywood glosses over when people actually cry for real, even if they don’t intend to. Cry that is.

“What happened last night Adrian-” I slapped the hand he was trying to place on my shoulder away and cut him off.

“I know exactly what happened last night Vergil.” I told him mockingly. “I was there, remember!” the tears where trickling down now as I smiled at him madly. “I was the one down there on his knee’s remember? The one stuck with this sense of… of wrongness in the back of mind. That undying feeling that something-” the phone rang then and I gasped as Vergil looked at me with those mildly pitiful eyes told me everything I needed to know. I wiped away snot and a few remaining tears as Vergil looked at me. The phone rang again and I turned around and my foot slipped slightly on rook that was on the floor. Vergil steadied me and the phone rang once more.

“Feeling helpless and weak always comes with that sense.” He said scathingly as he bent down, picked up the chess piece and put it on the desk. “Being violated in any sense carries that feeling.” Another ring and he gave me a withering look. “Please pick up those pieces, as you theorized earlier, they did belong to my father.” He grabbed the back of my neck and made me turn my head to face me. “And I’m not exactly in the mood for a child to trample over a small token that annoyingly holds sentiment to me.”

I sighed and sniffed as I bent down and picked up another piece and another. He sighed and picked up the phone, stopping it mid ring. “Devil May Cry, if you are that foo- Oh, Cassie.” He said her name as if it left a bad taste in his mouth. “Yes he is… yes I did… I will not humor that thought…” he tapped me on the shoulder and gave me the phone.

I thanked him silently and put it to my ear. “Cass? What’s up?”

“WHAT’S UP IS THAT NO ONE FUCKING ANSWERS THE GOD DAMN PHONE!” She yelled into the phone, making me pull it away. Vergil rolled his eyes and looked around the floor and seemed to fixate on something near the wall.

“Sorry, but someone smashed my phone to pieces.” Silent glare at Vergil, he didn’t even bother return it. Instead he knelt down by the face plate to a phone line socket that was hanging onto only the line. Which was to say that it revealed the inner workings of the metal socket.

“Yeah, I know that one, was on the other line.” She replied hastily. “But I’ve got a message for you on account that those assholes at the school didn’t know the shops number.” The school? “Guess what?” she asked huffily. “We’re now officially expelled.” My mouth dropped open as Vergil glance back at me slightly, a flash of red light came from inside the wall socket. A very small, weak red light.

“Yo..your joking… right?”

She snorted in disgust. “No, I’m not. They’ve-” Vergil pressed down on the phones cradle and cut her off.

“What the hell V-” he cut me off by grabbing ahold of my mouth and pressing a finger to his lips. He then motioned to the wall socket and I saw that he had pulled the face plate further down the phone line and exposed the inner workings even further. Inside the socket there was the major line, it’s protective plastic coating stripped away. Attached, intertwined into the many smaller lines inside it, was tow metal prongs that strayed out and attached to a clear cylindrical compact device that had a thin green desk with a small, red light attached to it.

“I believe that has something to do with how everyone knows where are jobs are located at.” Vergil said silently as he let go of my mouth and pulled the phone from my hands and placed it back on the cradle.

“A bug? Someone bugged the phone?” I asked in disbelief. How the hell could that have happened? The front door chose to open then, and in walked two very angry looking people in decent enough dress/work clothes. They had guns in polymer holsters attached to their hips with brass badges looped through their belts next to it.

“I’m Detective Arlent,” said the tall black man with a major glare going on. “And this is Detective Cargie, we need to speak to Adrian Black.” Well…. Shit.

**Alucardismaster: Well, I know that some of you are probably asking for my head about now. Haven’t updated in… almost exactly two months, and then have the balls to leave everything on a cliffhanger. Well my only excuse is I’ve been very drained as of late. Life goes on, and that includes acquiring a job and dealing with the trifles that is a college system of how they tend to bleed you dry and ask for the dust leftover in your bank account. Then only to come around and slap you with a few more papers you need to sign or else they won’t accept your application.**

**Let’s just say, I’ve been having a extraordinary time trying not to go postal. Though by the time I end up quitting my job, it’s about two hours away from where I intend to go to college at, the ever accursed scanner shall be destroyed by the more than cooperative stapler. It took me a whole month to even work back up the energy to write something. But it took a last time together till next year trip with my friends Breezy and Melons to even aspire me to write this chapter. Driving across Arkansas, Oklahoma, Missouri and Kansas sure was fun, yeah for Chinese fire drills every hour on the side of the road. Ugh, I shiver at the thought of driving on a four lane highway once again in the near future.**

**The Wichita anime convention was amazing to anyone else who went or couldn’t attend. The city was amazing and it really does bring about the writing mood. As does trying to unlock your car in a hotel parking lot with a coat hanger at three in the morning. Don’t ask. But now I am up in the middle of the night working on this, posting from Melons house since we are having a sleepover to send her off on her family trip. She’s sleeping right now and she leaves early, so that is why the last four thousand words of this chapter are riddled with mistakes. Please leave comments about how I should be hanged for leaving you all… well hanging. A true review would be lovely, oh and to guest who left that my story keeps you sane. I would love you meet you in person, I think we’d have a wonderfully difficult time trying to figure out how I can make you even further unhinged.**

**Ta ta for now, I must run away from the approaching torches and pitch forks. Enjoy and please don’t set the shop on fire. Lady bills me for the smudges on her clothing. Au revoir, Alucardismaster.**


End file.
